


Our two lives are God's love story

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Allison and Stiles are Twins, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - War, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Background Relationships, Blind Lydia, Character Death, Cheerleader Lydia, Clubbing, Dark, Derek and Allison are Siblings, Drift Compatibility, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hellhound Allison, Humans vs. Werewolves, Kid Fic, Knight Allison, Lacrosse player Allison, Magical Lydia, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Mermaid Lydia, Model Lydia, Mute Lydia, Nogitsune Allison, Photographer Allison, Physical Abuse, Princess Lydia, Punk Allison, Recovery, Resurrection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Starperson Allison, Surfer Allison, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Allison, Vampire Lydia, Werewolf Allison, Werewolf Lydia, awkward Allison, no seriously Allison is a literal star just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 262,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you."</p><p>(Or; All of the times Allison and Lydia fell in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled upon a 100 day challenge and decided why the fuck not. They're supposed to be drabbles but I am physically incapable of writing a 100 word story so THAT went out of the window immediately.  
> So chances are every one will be a completely different AU, the tags for this thing are going to be so long...

 

Beacon Hills seemed nice enough, a little small, sure. Definitely a little behind the times but nice.

The people seemed welcoming enough, too. The boy who sat in front of her, Scott, was it? He gave her a pen and okay, Allison didn't really know how he knew she didn't have one but he seemed harmless even if his friend insisted on glaring at her.

It'd be nice to have some friends for a change.

Allison made a small sound of frustration as she forced her newly assigned locker open, she sighed at how empty it was. She made quick work of filling it with the books she didn't need.

As Allison closed her locker and caught another glimpse of Scott watching her from his own locker which... Okay. He isn't really her type so Allison makes a mental note not to lead him on in any way.

"That jacket is incredible." A voice behind her purred.

Allison span until her back was pressed to the lockers and _holy shit_

The girl staring back at her with bright hazel eyes, perfect hair, perfect clothes, shit, perfect everything. Allison was staring, she knew she was staring, the girl knew she was staring, God, the entire student body knew she was staring.

But she couldn't stop.

"And I love this scarf." The girl continued and okay now she's wrapping her hand around the scarf and her lips are curled into a predatory smile and Allison thinks she's looking at her like she wants to devour her.

Allison kinda wants her to.

The girl is still smiling at her and Allison is suddenly painfully aware that she _still_ hasn't said anything.

Say something.

Anything.

Jesus Christ, just. Say. _Words._

"Thanks, my mother used to run a boutique back in Sacramento." Allison replied.

Okay, not bad, could have been worse.

The girls smile grew and her grip on Allison's scarf tightened just a little.

"Woman after my own heart." She murmured. Eyes flickering over Allison's face. "Lydia, Lydia Martin."

"Allison. Argent."

"Well then Allison." Lydia pulled on the scarf until Allison was almost pressed up against her. "You and I are going to be very close."

"I- We are?"

"Do you have plans for lunch?"

Allison shook her head.

"Do you want to join us?"

"Yes." Allison replied, far too quickly but honestly she's just happy that her brain is functioning adequately.

Lydia beamed and released Allison's scarf in favour for grabbing her hand and tugging her along, Allison chanced a look at Scott from other her shoulder, if this isn't telling enough as to where her interests lie then she doesn't know what to say.

 

Allison is both shocked and not shocked at all to learn that Lydia is queen bee, the girl is incredible to watch and it was far too easy to imagine her as a literal queen but Allison also couldn't understand what possible interest said queen could have in her. 

Especially when Jackson joins them at the lunch table.

He's the typical brainless jock that Allison's seen a hundred times before but of course he would be here, he and Lydia are no doubt the power couple of the school, every queen needs a king after all.

But still, Lydia's interest in her is nice, she asks plenty of questions and nods along as Allison tells her about her family, summers spent in France and the various other cities she's spent time in.

Lydia, in return, tells her about school, the town, Allison doesn't miss how Lydia skims over the details of her personal life but Allison doesn't feel the urge to push.

"So Allison, do you like bowling?" Lydia asks, leaning forward in her seat in a way that has Allison's eyes drifting down to the girls chest, she tears her eyes away and forces herself to focus on Lydia's face when Jackson laughs and hopes that she isn't blushing too much.

"Um... Yeah, why?"

"Wanna come bowling tonight?" 

Jackson laughs again. "Subtle, Lydia." He mumbles under his breath.

Allison reaches up to run a hand over her hair. "I mean, I don't think I can... I haven't even unpacked yet and I... I don't want to intrude."

Both Lydia and Jackson frown at her.

"Intrude on what?" Lydia asks, head tilting to one side and managing to look adorably confused.

"Um..." Allison struggled to find the words and just settles for gesturing between Lydia and Jackson.

They turn to look at one another, Jackson raising an eyebrow at Lydia before she turns her attention back to Allison. 

"Allison, we aren't-" Lydia began.

"Hey guys." A boy greets, he smiles warmly at Allison. "Who's this?" He asks.

"Danny, meet Allison. Allison, Danny." 

"Hey there, you're new right?" He asks, leaning forward between Lydia and Jackson to offer his hand, which Allison shook and smiles back.

"How could you tell?" She replied.

Danny laughs warmly and removes his hand, he turns his attention to Jackson. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Jackson winks, leaning up to kiss the boy. 

Oh.

_Oh._

Allison meets Lydia's gaze and blushes again, Lydia merely beams in response.

"So, bowling on Friday?" 

Jackson is smirking at her and Danny is giving her a strange look she doesn't even know how to decipher. 

Lydia still looks like she wants to eat her.

"Friday sounds good." Allison replies, unable to help the way her heart is racing.

 

The rest of lunch passes comfortably, Danny is incredibly welcoming and goes to great lengths to make sure Allison feels included, Jackson spends most of it stealing kisses from Danny and bitching about pretty much everybody in school, Scott and his friend Stiles included.

Lydia just seems to be staring at her for the entire time and continuing to ask her question after question.

She feels Lydia's foot slide against her calf while she's drinking from her bottle and it takes all of her self control not to spray her new friends with water.

"What class do you have next, Allison?" Danny asked politely.

Allison cleared her throat, rubbing a hand over her throat and looked away from Lydia to focus on the still smiling boy. Lydia's foot didn't move from her calf.  
  
 

As Allison walks towards her last class, firing off a text to Lydia and deciding that she's definitely already half way to being in love with Lydia and Allison just doesn't understand how she can be falling so fast for somebody she hardly knows.

She hits send and almost immediately hears a message tone and before Allison can look around there's a hand grabbing her jacket and pulling her into a room.

Allison's back hits a desk and she looks up to see Lydia leaning against the door, cheeks tinted pink.

Allison's fingers tighten on the edge of the desk and eyes the girl carefully.

"So..." Lydia begins, pushing awash from the door and walking towards her slowly, Allison finally realises that they're in the coaches office. "I know we agreed to go bowling on Friday, but..." She stops a few centimetres from Allison. "I don't know about you but that's four days away."

Allison bites on her lip and looks at Lydia's, wondering what that lip gloss tastes like. 

Lydia wraps Allison's scarf around her hand and okay, if Allison wasn't sure that bowling on Friday was a date before, she definitely is now.

"Lydia..."

"If you don't want to that's fine-"

"I want to." Allison replies immediately. And this isn't her, she wouldn't be late to class on her first day of school and she wouldn't let herself get locked in the coaches office to make out with the gorgeous girl she barely knew.

Lydia's eyes lit up and she was tugging on Allison's scarf and then they were kissing and holy shit Lydia tastes like watermelons.

Allison wrapped an arm around Lydia's neck and kissed harder, pulling Lydia against her. Lydia made a satisfied sound and moved her hands to Allison's hips.

Lydia was the one to break the kiss, pulling away and Allison can't even find it in herself to be embarrassed by the way she chases Lydia's lips. 

Lydia laughs brightly, reaching up and wiping away a smudge of lip gloss from the corner of Allison's mouth with her thumb, Allison can't resist biting at it with no real force.

"Still on for Friday?" Lydia asks, still smiling.

"Definitely." Allison nods, leaning forward to steal another kiss, taking advantage of Lydia's momentarily distraction to spin them around and pushing Lydia against the desk.

"Oh!" Lydia grinned. "Well hello there." She purred, hopping up onto the desk and wrapping her legs around Allison's waist.

"I'm not usually like this." Allison muttered, pressing a kiss to Lydia's neck. "I'm not this kind of girl."

Lydia pushed a hand into Allison's hair and lifted Allison's head so that their eyes met.

"What kind of girl are you then Allison?"

Allison grinned. "I don't know, but I like it."

Lydia hummed. "I definitely do."

Allison kissed her again, hands linking with Lydia's.

She didn't care that she was insanely late to class.

"Well Allison." Lydia breathes against her lips. "I think this is the start of something incredible."

Allison had to agree.

 

 


	2. Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe Lydia had messed up the spell...  
> That's fine, mistakes happen. Lydia just has to stay calm and fix it before the pack find out and kill her for being irresponsible with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea for this was fun and cracky and then it dissolved into this hot mess of whatever you want to call it...  
> Have fun!
> 
> Post S2, Magical Lydia with some angsty Allison to boot.

In Lydia's defence, she had done it to help the pack.   
  
There had been far too many times where they had been ambushed because of their communication skills- or lack thereof.   
But they couldn't just _not_ talk during a fight, Allison had admittedly tried to teach them how to use signals but only Lydia and Danny seemed to be able to pick up on it so that idea had been thrown aside and It was back to the drawing board.  
Which was how Lydia found herself attempting a completely unpractised spell on her own on a boring Sunday night.   
She knew it was a bad idea, she knew that if Deaton found out he would never let her into his library again, she knew that Derek would glare and Stiles would freak out and Allison would probably spend the next week at her house out of worry and-  
Okay so maybe that last part wouldn't be so bad, Allison wasn't exactly subtle in how protective she was over Lydia, even if she didn't speak much she certainly showed it.  
Besides, It wasn't like the spell had even gone that bad, sure she had maybe mistranslated a few words (she was still new to this for crying out loud) and she should have had somebody there to break the circle on the off chance that it went terrible wrong and accidentally summoned a demon or something (that was one time, Danny made a point of mentioning it weekly)  
But aside from the standard flickering candles, nothing had happened.   
Until the headache had set in and Lydia could barely find the energy to pack her stuff away in favour of popping some aspirin and climbing under the covers to fall into a fitful sleep.  
  


When she woke on Monday morning Lydia had come to the conclusion that she had simply made a mistake somewhere and should definitely bring in some back up so that she could figure out what went wrong and how to fix it.  
Honestly, pack telepathy would be incredibly beneficial, It was worth pursuing.   
  
  
Lydia was surprised at how well she actually felt, post magic migraines were common, especially when she made a mistake, wasted magic was always a bad thing. It wasn't until she was walking towards her lockers that Lydia noticed that something was definitely not right.   
The usual mindless chatter seems to be doubled, it damn near feels like she can hear them in her mind and God, how can these people talk so much?  
  
_“Okay Allison you can do this. Just say hi, she's your best friend, it's fine.”  
  
_ Lydia's hand stilled on her locker, she looked around until she spotted Allison walking towards her, hands shoved into her jacket pockets.  
_  
“Oh God. Breathe, conceal don't feel, Allison.”  
  
_ And okay, two things.   
One, Allison is way too far away for Lydia to be hearing her speak this clearly.  
Two, Allison's lips aren't actually  moving.  
Okay so maybe Lydia had messed up the spell...  
That's fine, mistakes happen. Lydia just has to stay calm and fix it before the pack find out and kill her for being irresponsible with magic.   
  
“Hey Alli.” Lydia greets, sparing the girl a smile before focusing her attention on her locker.  
_  
“Talk you loser.”  
_   
“Hey, you okay?” Allison asks, leaning against the locker beside Lydia.   
  
“Yep, completely fine.”   
_  
“She seems distracted.”  
_   
Lydia pulls out her English book and turns back to Allison, who's watching her carefully with an unreadable expression.  
Always so unreadable these days.  
  
“I'm fine, Allison. Really.”  
  
That seems to appease Allison, if the slight release in tension in the girls shoulders is anything to go by .  
Lydia closes her locker and forces herself to focus, separating the conversations she could hear with various students internal monologues.   
It felt like she was infringing on everybody's lives, being able to hear every thought of every person within the vicinity. It didn't help that it was incredibly difficult to tune out.   
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia counters.   
  
Allison nods stiffly. “Tired.”  
  
After the death of her mother, Allison was in a dark place for a while and while Lydia is glad that she's past that, there's still something there, lingering in the shadows that Lydia knows she hides under make-up, something Allison pushes back with a fierce dedication to her training as a hunter and proving her loyalty to the pack- it had taken time and Derek was understandably still hesitant towards her, just as she was to him, but if Erica and Boyd could forgive her, then he had no reason to push her away. Allison had skills that nobody else could compare to.  
  
“You should take a night off from all that training Allison.” Lydia says.   
  
Allison tenses again as she pushes herself from the lockers. “Can't, I need to be better.”  
_  
“I need to be stronger.”  
_   
“You're already incredible.” Lydia links her arm through Allison's, she tries to ignore the stiffness in her body as she guides the girl towards their class.   
  
“Not good enough Lyds. We never know what's around the corner and I need to be ready.”  
  
Her lips are set in a tight line so Lydia drops the subject, she doesn't want to push Allison further into herself when she's already become so hard to read in the last few weeks.  
Lydia thinks that maybe this backfired spell has the potential to work in her favour.  
  


Lydia underestimated just how intolerable it would be to sit in a classroom with Stiles Stilinski, even in his head the boy never. Shut. Up.  
His endless ramblings made it damn near impossible for Lydia to filter out everything so that she could focus on Allison.  
She was going to stab him in the hand if he didn't stop singing the batman theme song in the next five minutes.   
It took her forever to navigate through the voices to focus on Allison, the girl sat two desks behind her so watching her was out of the question, not that it mattered, Allison was reading to herself and criticising the teachers notes every few minutes. It's actually pretty amusing and refreshing to hear Allison act more like herself.   
Eventually Allison stops and her thoughts are silent for a few minutes until...  
_  
“I should tell her I like her perfume, shit, I can smell it from here.”  
_   
Lydia resists the urge to turn in her seat because I’m sorry, what?   
  
Was Allison talking about her?  
Lydia was familiar enough with the seating plan of the room to know that there weren't any girls sitting as close to Allison as she was but... But still.  
_  
“You can do it, Allison. After class, compliment the perfume, friends can like their friends perfume.”  
  
  
_ “I like your perfume, is it new?” Allison asks with a perfectly straight face as they leave class side by side.   
  
Lydia wasn't surprised but she still felt like she had been caught off guard by the statement.  
  
“Yeah... Thank you.”  
  
She's rewarded with the briefest flash of Allison's dimples and Lydia makes it her goal to find out why Allison is acting so strange.   
  
  
There are four things that Lydia notices during lunch.   
One. Allison is being quieter than usual.  
Two. Her hands are either balled up in her jacket or clenched at her sides.  
Three. Scott and the other wolves keep glancing at Allison at various intervals.  
And finally, four. Danny and Stiles keep glancing at her.   
Allison's mind is otherwise silent save for mantra of  _“Breathe.”_ that she keeps repeating to herself.  
  
  
Lydia has every intention of confronting Allison after lunch, out of the way of eavesdropping wolves, instead she finds herself cornered by Danny while Allison heads to French and Scott, Stiles and the others head to econ.   
  
“Is there a reason that everybody has been staring at Allison all day?”  
  
“Well I can't speak for the wolves but...”  
  
Danny narrows his eyes. “But what?”  
  
Lydia looks around and grabs his arm, dragging him out to the lacrosse pitch and to the safety of the bleachers.  
  
  
“You're lucky we both have a free period.” He mutters as he sits down. “What's wrong?”  
  
“Okay so promise not to tell anyone but I kind of maybe did magic last night.”  
  
“Alone? Lydia!”  
  
“I know I know, save the lecture.” She waves a hand dismissively. “It didn't work, not how I planned, anyway....”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I can kind of hear everybody's thoughts?”  
_  
“Bull shit.”  
_   
“It's not bull shit.” Lydia sighs.  
  
“Oh damn. Okay...”  
  
“And I'm staring at Allison because it's pretty obvious she's not acting herself and maybe it's to do with her mothers death but her thoughts don't match her behaviour.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well for a start she seems to be psyching herself up to talk to me and she sounds awkward but when you look at her she's completely neutral!”  
  
Danny nods slowly. “She does seem very dark and broody.”  
  
“On the outside.” Lydia corrects. “Internally she's reminding herself to act cool.”   
  
“Have you considered asking her?”  
  
“Do you really think she would tell me?”  
  
“I think she would tell you anything if you tried hard enough.” Danny replies.   
  
Lydia frowns. “What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
Danny shrugs his shoulders. “You'll figure it out, but maybe ask one of the wolves why they were staring at Allison?” He suggests. “Pack meetings are still awkward enough without whatever this is.”  
  
Lydia nods her agreement. “Just don't tell anybody about this.” Lydia gestures to herself.   
  
“Only if you promise not to attempt magic without someone to anchor you.”  
  
It's a fair deal, Lydia nods.  
  
  
Lydia spends the rest of the day considering her options, Scott is off the table immediately because if she gives him any indicator that there's something to worry about, he's going to practically wrap Allison up in bubble wrap and that would be entirely counter productive, she knows Allison doesn't want to feel like she needs to be protected. Despite being the alpha, Derek doesn't spend as much time with them and his relationship with Allison is rocky at best, the most he probably has to do with her is making sure she doesn't plan to go and attempt to kill his betas again. Isaac and Erica are off limits too, Isaac is too loyal to Scott and Derek and Erica just can't take anything seriously enough.   
So that leaves Boyd, quiet and observant and the first of the wolves to forgive Allison for what happened.  
She finds him in the library, huddled up in a corner table surrounded by books, a brief look into her mind shows her he's working on an essay for his US history class.   
  
“What do you want, Lydia?” He asks, not looking up from his work.  
  
“Why were you all staring at Allison yesterday?”  
  
“She was in pain.” Boyd answers easily. “It was distracting.”  
  
Lydia stares at the boy, disbelieving at his nonchalance. “What do you mean she was in pain?”  
  
Boyd looks up and shrugs. “I mean she was in pain, and no, I don't know how, she didn't say, I offered to take her pain during French.”  
  
“Did she-”  
  
“She said no. I didn't push.” He returns back to his work. “Personally I think she's done something to her hands.”  
  
Lydia takes in the knowledge and finds herself nodding, Allison had hidden her hands a lot yesterday but it still doesn't explain everything.   
  
“Do you know why her expression is blank?”  
  
“No.” Boyd sets his pen down and leans back in her seat. “But I can tell you that her heart rate didn't change, at all.”  
  
And that... That isn't possible, any number of factors would contribute to someone's heart rate changing, either slowing or speeding up.  
  
“Thank you Boyd.”  
  
“Any time.”  
  
Lydia watches him for a few moments. “Aren't you going to ask why I'm asking so many questions?”  
  
“Not my place.” Boyd shrugs. “But the two of you have been dancing around one another as long as I've known you both so as long as you two get together I don't care.”  
  
Lydia opens her mouth, a protest already forming but she forces her mouth shut, there isn't anything that she could say that wouldn't come off as some form of lie so she lets it go.

“Thanks Boyd and-”  
  
“This conversation never happened.” He finishes. “You're welcome.”  
  
  
Lydia storms down the hallway, destination in mind, she spots Allison leaving her class and locks eyes with the girl immediately.  
 _  
“Oh shit. Oh shit she looks mad. What did I do?”  
_  
“Show me your hands.” Lydia demands once she's within earshot.   
  
Allison tilts her chin up slightly. “Why?”  
  
“Allison, you've been hiding them, what happened?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Allison.”  
 _  
“Oh shit she really is mad.”_

Lydia sighs, forcing herself to relax and softening her expression. “Please, Allison? I won't be mad at you, I just... If you're hurt...” She trails off.   
Something in Allison's expression changes. She looks around and gestures for Lydia to follow her.   
  
  
Lydia follows her to the bathroom on the second floor, it's rarely occupied and perfect for when you don't want any eavesdroppers.   
_  
“She won't be mad Allison, she already said that, just show her.”  
_  
Allison visibly swallows and pulls her hands from her pockets. Lydia tentatively takes her hands in her own and turns them over, wincing at the blisters covering her fingers.  
  
“How?”  
  
“Chinese ring daggers.” Allison sighs.   
  
“You're already amazing with them.” She's seen the proof, Allison is as lethal with those as she is with a bow.   
  
“I can always get better.” Allison replies, pulling her hands free and returning them to their place In her pockets.   
_  
“I have to be better.”  
_  
“Why though Allison?” Lydia asks, aware that she's letting a pleading tone into her voice. “Why do you need to be better?”  
  
Allison bites on her lip and looks away from Lydia, it's the most emotion she's seen from the girl in weeks.   
_  
“Because I can't protect you if I'm not the best.”  
_  
“Because it's my job to protect this town and the pack.”Allison says instead.   
  
Allison's thoughts run clear through Lydia's mind, is that what this is all about? Protecting her? Is Allison really putting herself through all of this for Lydia?  
  
“You can't protect anybody if you injure yourself Allison...” Lydia takes hold of her wrists. “Please, you don't need to push yourself so hard.”  
  
“I can't just stop.”  
  
“I'm not asking you to stop, I’m asking you to take a break, Allison, look at your hands, how much pain are you in?”  
 _  
“So much.”  
_  
“It's fine.”  
  
“Really? Because the wolves seem to think otherwise.” Lydia counters.   
  
“Lyds, why do you care so much?”  
  
“Because I care about you.” Lydia replies. “I can't see you hurt.”   
  
The next thing she's aware of is Allison wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her in close, so close that Lydia's cheek is pressed against her chest and Lydia can hear Allison's heart, can hear it speed up the tiniest amount.

“You're my best friend.” Allison says into her hair.   
_  
“And I think I'm in love with you.”_

Lydia gets her arms around Allison's waist and holds on. “Allison, I love you.”  
She feels Allison's heart beat faster but doesn't comment on it.

 

Derek calls an emergency pack meeting on Thursday, it irritates Lydia because she had specifically put this day aside so that she could have Allison over, a night with absolutely no hunter training.  
It doesn't help that the side effects of the spell still haven't worn off.  
She watches Allison now, hands clasped tightly on her lap, bandages wrapped carefully around her fingers, a stark difference from the drive over where Allison had been fidgeting and picking at the bandages until they had pulled up outside the loft.   
  
“A pack?” Scott asks.   
  
Derek nods.  
  
“What are they here for?”  
  
“I didn't get a chance to ask but I'll give you a guess.”  
  
“Territory.” Stiles says.  
 _  
“Me.”_  
  
Lydia frowns at Allison. At her clenched hands and white knuckles.   
  
“Possibly.” Derek replies but his gaze is hovering near Allison and Lydia suspects that the two of them are on a similar wavelength.  
  
“But it's more likely my family did something to them and they want revenge.” Allison speaks up.  
  
“Good to know we agree on something.” Derek catches her eye.   
  
Allison tenses and stands. “Then it's my problem to deal with.”  
  
“That's right.”  
  
“Wait no!” Scott interjects. “Allison is pack! Her dad is out of town and if she's in danger then we need to help.”  
  
Silence falls on the room and Lydia lets herself listen in on everybody's thoughts.

  
Stiles is accurate in his simple, _“This is awkward.”  
_  
Erica, Isaac and Derek have similar thoughts of calling Scott an idiot, Boyd is blissfully blank and uninterested and Danny Is watching Lydia. Finally she looks at Allison.   
_  
“Can't be pack if the alpha doesn't want you.”  
_  
That's when it hits her.   
  
Allison doesn't think herself as pack, she still feels like an outsider looking in, desperate to win Derek's trust and be welcomed in.   
  
“Where are they?” Allison asks.   
  
“They're at the house.”  
  
Allison nods. “I'll deal with it.”  
  
“Allison, no.” Lydia catches the girls wrist before she can leave. “What are you going to do?”  
  
“Ask them to leave.”  
  
Erica snorts. “And if they say no?”  
 _  
“Then they'll probably kill me.”  
_  
“I'll fight them, they'll probably kill me. Who knows.”   
  
“I'm coming too.” Scott stands.   
  
“Us too.” Danny and Stiles agree.   
  
“Just give me a gun.” Lydia adds.   
  
Allison looks to her immediately. “You're not coming.”  
  
“Like hell I'm not. You can't protect me if you're dead.”  
  
Allison's eyes widen. “What- How-”  
  
“So give me a gun and lets deal with this.” Lydia turns to Derek. “As a pack.”  
  
Derek looks like he's about to protest, she half expects him to flash his eyes and growl at her but a quick look around the group has him locking his jaw and nodding.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
  
Lydia isn't surprised that everything goes downhill almost immediately, the wolves don't just seem to want Allison dead, they seem hell bent on killing the entire pack, Lydia thinks they probably want to move in on the territory.   
It's damn near impossible to focus clearly, the yells of her pack combined with the roars of the enemy pack make it hard to know where to turn or what to do, what she does know is that she and Allison get separated from Derek and the others with two wolves advancing on them.  
Lydia is out of ammo and Allison lost her bow shoving Lydia out of the way from an attack from the alpha of the pack. Now they're both crouched behind a fallen tree, Allison's bandaged hands gripping her ring daggers and there's something ragged in her breathing that tells Lydia that she's definitely injured.   
  
“Allison...”  
  
Allison shushes her, it's no point, her heart is racing and Lydia can hear the wolves taunting them to come out, they can smell Allison's blood.   
_  
“Think Allison. Two wolves versus you, you can handle it. You just need a plan. You just need to get Lydia to run towards Scott, you can take the wolves.”  
_  
Lydia grabs onto Allison's arm immediately, fingers digging into the skin. “Don't you dare. Don't you dare pull the self sacrifice hero card.”  
  
“Lydia- how-”  
  
“I can hear your thoughts okay?” This really isn't the time for this. “I can hear everybody's thoughts but that's beside the point. I am not letting you throw yourself in front of them so you can get over whatever guilt you have.”  
  
Allison shakes her head. “I'm not going to let you-”  
  
“I have magic Allison. I can take care of myself.”  
  
Allison knows a losing fight when she sees it. Her shoulders drop.   
  
“What do you need me to do?”  
  
  
Even with Allison by her side, the spell takes a lot out of her, it's enough to knock the wolves out so that Allison can trap them in a circle of mountain ash but Allison has to support them both as they make their way back to where the rest of the pack are finishing up. Allison's mind is eerily silent the entire time and Lydia doesn't have to be a genus to know that she's deliberately keeping her mind clear.   
  
“I'm going to drive her home.” Is all Allison says.   
  
“Allison, what about your-”  
  
“I'm fine.” She turns to Derek. “Can you handle the pack?”  
  
Derek nods. “Thank you.”  
  
His eyes flash red and Allison nods back, adjusts her grip on Lydia and turns them away.   
  
“Allison...” Lydia tries, her head is pounding and her throat is dry but Allison is more closed off than she's ever seen.   
  
“Don't.” Allison shakes her head. They're nearly home and Lydia is terrified that Allison is going to leave her. They haven't even had the chance to talk yet. “Just don't, please.”  
  
Lydia lets it go.  
  
  
She lets Allison guide her into the house, push a glass into her hand and orders her to drink. She leads Lydia upstairs and tells her to sleep, turns to leave and Lydia grabs her wrist when she turns to leave.  
  
“Please don't leave.”  
  
“Lydia-”  
  
“I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought I could handle it.”  
  
Allison purses her lips, deliberately keeps her eyes on the door   
_  
“Can you hear me now?”  
_  
“Yes.”  
  
Allison pulls her hand away. “I'll take the sofa.”   
  
Lydia watches her go, listens to the soft footfalls of the hunter descending the stairs.   
  
“I love you too.” Lydia says quietly, burying her head under her pillow.   
  
  
Lydia wakes to the sound of the door knocking and grabs her dressing gown before she runs down the stairs, expecting to see Allison in the kitchen with whoever it is but instead finding only Danny sat at the counter sipping from his coffee and pushing another towards her.  
Lydia scans the room, listens for Allison's thoughts-  
  
“She left when I got here.” Danny says. “She needed to shower before school, she was still covered in blood.”  
  
Lydia kind of wants to cry, she can't even remember Allison taking the time to clean her wound, let alone bandage it.   
  
“She's mad at me.” Lydia sighs, running a hand over her face.   
  
“Because you did magic unsafely, didn't tell anybody and then proceeded to use said effects of the spell to eavesdrop on her thoughts?”  
  
“I know. I fucked up.” Lydia sighs. She rubs at her temples, the headache is no doubt going to last through the weekend but at least it's not enough to leave her bedridden. “She said she loved me, in her thoughts.” Lydia confesses.   
  
“Do you think that's maybe why she's mad?” Danny asks.   
  
“Maybe.” Lydia agrees. She sighs again. “What do I do Danny?”  
  
“Do you love her?”  
  
“Yes.” More than she ever loved Jackson, if she were being honest with herself.  
  
“Then why haven't you said anything sooner?”  
  
“Scott, the winter formal, people dying, boyfriend becoming a murderous lizard, Allison's mom dying, Allison temporarily turning evil, _werewolves_... Do I have to go on?”  
  
“So the moment is never right?”  
  
“Pretty much.”  
  
“Lydia.” Danny levels her with a glare. “There will never be a good moment to do it, there will always be a crisis that needs fixing and if you don't grab on with both hands you'll never get a chance. You love Allison, she clearly loves you back, you just need to apologise and make up.”  
  
“Okay.” Lydia nods. “I can do that.”  
  
“Now go shower and get ready, we can't be late to class.”  
  
  


Lydia was a little surprised to see Allison at school, sat with Boyd in the library. She caught Lydia's eye but quickly averted her gaze and looked back down to her work, drowning in a hoody that was at least three sizes too big.   
Lydia approaches the table slowly, wishing one of them would acknowledge her.   
  
“Hey guys.” She greets.  
  
“Hey.” They both mutter.   
  
“Can I talk to you?” Lydia asks.   
  
“I thought you already were.” Allison replies.   
  
“Alli...” Lydia reaches out to touch Allison's arm, flinching away when Allison sucks in a sharp breath, Boyd looks up at Allison immediately. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“I'm fine.” Allison breathes.   
_  
“Fuck.”  
_  
“Can I talk to you, alone.” Lydia clarifies.   
  
“Please do.” Boyd drawls. “I need to get this paper finished and you two are worse than a soap opera.”  
  
“Thanks for the support Boyd.” Allison sighs. She gets up from her seat and lets Lydia guide her to an empty aisle.  
  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asks. She knows Boyd can hear but she also knows he definitely doesn't care.   
  
“I'm fine.” Allison crosses her arms over her chest. “Are you?” Concern flickers over her eyes for a moment.   
  
“Headache, it'll pass.” Lydia dismisses. “Why have you been acting so weird?”  
  
“Why don't you just read my thoughts and find out?” Allison asks, bitterness clear in her voice.   
  
“I tried not to listen.” Lydia responds honestly. “I'll admit sometimes I did because you've been acting so closed off and you won't talk and I just want to know what's going on...”   
  
Lydia shakes her head. “And I can't apologise for listening because you were willing to risk your life last night and that isn't okay Allison.”  
  
“I wasn't going to let you get hurt.”  
  
“You're going to get yourself killed Allison!” Lydia snaps, “Either in a battle or from sheer fucking exhaustion!”   
  
“Well maybe that's for the best.” Allison says quietly.  
  
“No.” Lydia pushes Allison into the bookcase. “Don't you fucking dare.”  
  
Allison's eyes darken and for a moment Lydia thinks that the girl is going to shove her back. She watches Allison clench her hands at her sides but otherwise remains quiet.   
  
“Talk to me Allison. Why the fuck have you been acting so weird?”  
  
“You want to talk? Fine.” Allison does shove her then, not hard, but it's enough to send her into the opposite bookcase. “You got hurt, I almost killed Boyd and Erica, I stabbed Isaac, my mother is dead and now I'm just trying to tread water, trying not to drown while everybody else is forming bonds.”   
  
Allison is standing impossibly close, the anger and hurt evident in her eyes.   
  
“I never see my dad any more, I’ve lost all of the family I have and I just-” Allison cuts herself off with a sigh and steps away from Lydia, putting a good few feet of distance between them.   
  
“And you just what?” Lydia asks.   
  
“Nothing.” Allison rubs at her arm, no doubt where her injury is.   
  
“You're not alone Allison, please know that, you are pack, Derek does trust you and I do love you.”  
  
Allison laughs and turns to walk away. “Don't say things you don't mean.” _  
  
“I can't even stay mad at her when she looks at me like that.”  
_  
Lydia ignores Allison's thoughts and reaches forward to grab her wrist, pulling with all her force and pushing Allison back against the shelf.   
  
“Allison, since when do I ever say things I don't mean?”  
  
She's surprised to hear Allison laugh. _“She does have a point.”  
_  
“And I do love you. I never thought to say it before because it was never the right time and okay it's never the right time because we keep getting attacked by werewolves and vampires and whatever else there is that wants to kill us and I definitely didn't want to be telling you that I love you while you're mad at me and I'm sorry that I heard you say it in your mind and-”  
  
“Lydia.” Allison cut her off. “I know you heard my thoughts then, I can't stay mad at you for long.”  
  
“But long enough for me to make it up with you in any way I can?”  
  
Allison grins, honest to God grins and if Lydia wasn't in love with her before... Well, this would have been when she fell.   
  
Allison makes a thoughtful sound. “I like the sound of that.”  
  
“How can I fix this?” Lydia asks, she deliberately lets her eyes drift to Allison's lips.   
  
“I can think of a few things.” Allison replies.   
  
Lydia leans in to kiss her, holding Allison in place with gentle hands. Lydia runs her tongue over Allison's bottom lip, a silent request and she feels Allison shudder against her and she's just about to open her mouth when Lydia forces herself to break the kiss. Allison's eyes flutter open.   
  
“Was that a good start?” Lydia asks.   
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Lydia smiles and listens, she shakes her head after a moment. “I can't hear your thoughts now.”  
  
Allison smiled again and leant in to kiss her. “It was a good start.” Allison mutters.   
  
“Do you want to get out of here?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Lydia linked her hands with Allison's still bandaged ones and tugged her towards the exit, pausing only briefly to glance at Boyd over her shoulders, he offers nod and actually smiles.

  
  
“Promise me one thing though Lyds?” Allison asks, she rolls onto her back and stares up at Lydia. Lydia traces a hand over her bandaged bicep.  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Don't do magic alone again.”  
  
Lydia laughs, leaning down to kiss Allison again.  
  
“Only if you promise me that you'll ease up on the training and talk to me more."  
  
Allison rolls onto her side and pulls Lydia against her chest, spooning definitely fixes a lot of problems.   
  
"Okay Lyds," Allison brushes her lips against the nape of her neck. "I promise."

 


	3. Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make me feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 AU.  
> Mentions of an abusive relationship so read with care okay?

 

Growing up, Lydia hated the preserve, she hated the trees and she hated how the branches looked like monsters or how the shadows looked like they wanted to swallow her whole.

Up until Lydia was ten, she hung garlic in her window- to stop the vampires, of course and salt under her window, for the demons. 

It helped.  
  
  


When she turned eleven Lydia decided that monsters didn't exist, science persevered and she grabbed at it with both hands.

Her mother was just glad that she stopped pouring salt underneath windows.

She still had nightmares sometimes.

She wouldn't go into the woods.  
  
  


At fifteen, Lydia learnt that monsters very much existed.

They came in the shape of her father , acid in his words as he tells her mother how worthless she is, how low his expectations for Lydia are. He yells until his face is red and eyes are dark.

Jackson is a monster too, sometimes. It lurks just under the surface and Lydia knows she isn't the only one to see it but she feels weak nonetheless. The too tight grip of Jackson's hands sometimes leave bruises on her wrists, the sharpness of his voice has her curling in on herself.

She feels like the woods have come to her, pulling her into the shadows and leaving her alone.

Lydia locks her door at night.

She doesn't sleep.  
  
  


Allison Argent comes to town and everything changes.

Her eyes are bright and warm and welcoming and Lydia finds solace in her presence, she grabs onto Allison and keeps her close.

Victoria makes her think of a shark, watching her prey but with Allison's hand on her wrist she smiles.

Allison makes her brave.  
  
  


Allison sees the bruises on her wrists, left the night before by Jackson. Lydia tries to hide them but Allison is quick to stop her, holds onto her wrists firmly yet softer than any touch she's ever known and asks, in a cold voice who did it to her.  
  
  


Allison is a monster too.  
  
  


She learns this when she chases after the girl through the hallways, watches along with half of the student body as she slams Jackson, face first into the lockers.

Is speechless as this girl, who had been all soft smiles and blushing cheeks changes in front of her, becomes sharp edges as she relentlessly lays into Jackson, undeterred by the occasional punch he gets in.

It takes the combined strength of Danny, Greenberg and Scott McCall to pull her away and all Lydia can do is stare. She sees the cold look in her eyes as Danny picks Jackson up off of the floor, her normally soft curls wild and in disarray that frame her face, the blood that drips from her lip and cheek and how it makes her skin look icy and jaw all the more deadly. Her tense posture and heaving chest and her clenched fists that drip blood from injured knuckles.

She looks like a monster ready to devour her prey.

People are murmuring around them and Lydia thinks that they're scared of her.

Allison looks at Lydia and the ice in her eyes melts, Lydia watches it happen and she sees the fear in Allison's eyes too.

She's still speechless when Allison is led away by an extremely pissed off coach.

Lydia thinks she should be afraid.

Lydia isn't afraid.  
  
  


She breaks up with Jackson, he won't hurt her again.  
  


She doesn't see Allison. Suspended for three weeks, grounded for a month.  
  


Danny takes her to the video store to rent the notebook.  
  


A monster with teeth and claws and red eyes runs through the window and Lydia thinks she's in hell.

It runs towards the woods.  
  


The nightmares are worse than ever and she raids the medicine cabinet for something, anything.

Her dreams are vague but she can't mistake Allison, could never mistake Allison, holding her bow just like she had in the garage the first time she visited the Argent house.  
  
  


When she wakes Allison is there and it's so comforting she could cry, for a moment she thinks it's an hallucination, her minds attempt to comfort her.

_Hey._ Allison greets and she's hovering in the open doorway looking hesitant and scared and it's so different from the who she saw the other day.

_How did you get here?_ Lydia asks and the words feel heavy on her tongue but she blames it on the pills.

_I heard what happened. I had to know that you were okay... I had to see._ And she's rubbing a hand over her knuckles, she tries to be subtle but Lydia can see the scabs from here and her body feels like water in a cup but Lydia forces herself to sit, to gesture for Allison to come closer and the instant that she does Lydia takes her wrist, like Allison had done in the cafeteria and pulls her down onto the bed.

Allison's eyes go wide, she braces a hand on the headboard above them both so that she doesn't put any weight on Lydia.

_Stay with me?_ Lydia requests. Allison's eyes are wide and had Lydia not seen it for herself she would never believe what Allison had done and maybe it's too much to ask, Allison is grounded after all and her parents are strict, overprotective bordering on terrifying but Allison nods, shifts her position so that she stretched out along Lydia's side and Lydia rolls, pressing her back into Allison until she can feel the beat of her heart against her spine and pulls Allison's arms around her, holding her hands carefully as to not disturb the damaged knuckles, they look painful and Lydia doesn't stop herself from bringing those knuckle to her lips and kissing each of them softly.

_You make me feel safe._ Is all that Lydia can bring herself to say before sleep takes hold of her again.

She doesn't think she imagines the brush of Allison's nose against the back of her neck.  
  
  


She leaves the door unlocked.  
  
  


They don't talk about the moment and Allison has to go because no doubt she's already in so much trouble and the last thing Lydia wants to do is make things worse for her so they part with hugs and promises and Allison pulls her close and Lydia is always surprised at how gentle Allison is with her.

She's seen the monster underneath.

Allison doesn't scare her.  
  
  


She doesn't see Allison again until her suspension is up.

She seems different, somehow and Lydia can't quite place it but Allison's entire face lights up when she sees her and leaves Scott and Stiles without as much as sparing them another glance.

She looks like an excited puppy and Lydia holds her tight.  
  
  


Allison asks her to come into the woods.

Lydia doesn't understand the girls love for the place, doesn't understand how she can go for runs through it even with everything going on.

But it's been a long week and things just keep getting weirder, more people are dying and on Tuesday Scott McCall had tried to corner her in coach Finstock's office and didn't back of until Lydia threatened to scream for help, to scream for Allison.

The hunger in his eyes faded immediately and maybe it was luck or fate or even just coincidence but Allison chose that moment to walk down the very same hallway and all she did was glance at Lydia and those eyes were cold as she pulls Lydia behind her and directs her gaze to Scott. Scott stammers out an apology and flees past them. Lydia wonders aloud what made him act like that. Allison watches him go and purses her lips but she eventually softens and looks down at Lydia, brushing her healed knuckles over Lydia's check and asking quietly if she was okay.

Lydia hugs Allison close, feels Allison wrap her arms around her.  
  
  


Maybe the woods to Allison are what science is to Lydia. Her escape, her freedom.

Lydia knows Allison would never force her into anything, the woods have scared Lydia all her life and Allison makes her not want to be scared any more so Lydia whispers okay and let's Allison lead her to the shadows.  
  
  


The woods aren't as dark as Lydia remembers.

She thinks it has something to do with Allison.

Allison who stands proud with her bow, so young and yet so brave and it's her and her alone who keeps the shadows back. Allison makes the woods feel like home and maybe one day Lydia might have the strength to come here alone.

She feels comfortable as she watches Allison fire arrows with a scary amount of accuracy.

It's calming.

_Hey look, wolfsbane!_ Allison stares intensely at the purple flowers.

_It's just a flower, Allison._

_Legends say they're poison to werewolves._ Allison shrugs.  
  
  


Allison was late to class the next day, there were bags under her eyes that she couldn't quite hide but she still smiled brightest when she sat beside Lydia in chemistry, she tucks her head against Lydia's arm and falls asleep.

Lydia can't stop smiling.  
  
  


Allison's aunt comes to town and after Victoria, Lydia didn't think she could meet somebody scarier.

She was wrong.

Victoria would watch from afar, a constant pressure on the back of her neck but Kate? Kate gets as close as she can.

It seems to make Allison uncomfortable.  
  
  


It makes Allison stop inviting Lydia over.

  
The winter formal is soon and Allison can't go.

  
Stiles Stilinski asks her and if he weren't so forceful in listing reasons as to why she had to go with him like her feelings didn't matter and if it weren't for the fact that every thought she has eventually finds her way back to Allison, Lydia might have said yes.

She turns him down and Danny promises to take her instead.  
  
  


Allison still goes shopping with her. Stares at her as she steps out of the changing room in a silver dress and feels herself blush when Allison tells her she looks beautiful.  
  
  


Danny drives her to the dance and Lydia sees a figure moving across the roof of the school.

Not here, not tonight. Please.

  
  
Danny smiles and dances and it feels like he's trying to apologise for not noticing everything sooner. Lydia wants to tell him that she never blamed him but he's looking past her and smiling and Lydia wants to ask why but he pulls away and...

_Hey._

Lydia spins around and Allison is there in her jeans and red tank top and leather jacket and she's smiling.

_How did you get here?_ Lydia asks, she remembers the future from the roof and feels herself smile.

_I had to see you. Can we dance?_ She's looking around nervously, expecting to be caught at any moment, she stands out amongst the crowd.

She's always stood out to Lydia, a beacon in the darkness.

Lydia grabs her hand, rubs her thumb over finally healed knuckles and tugs her closer, gets her other hand on Allison's hip and knows she isn't imagining the blush on her cheeks.

_I wanted to ask you to this dance._ Allison admits, getting a hand on the small of Lydia's back and pulling her closer, moving them to the beat of the music.

_I wanted you to ask me too. It's okay though, you're here now._

She can't explain why Allison looks like she's on the verge of tears, her expression grows serious.

_Lyds..._

_Yeah?_

_I-_ Allison is cut off with a yelp as Coach grabs the back of her leather jacket and yanks her from Lydia's grip, making a point to loudly remind Allison that she isn't supposed to be there as he leads her to the exit, Lydia is close on their heels and follows them out.  
  
  


She finds Allison near the lacrosse field, watches as she looks around and towards the woods with a frown.

_I'm a monster._ Is all Allison says when Lydia is close enough. Lydia frowns and hugs the girl from behind.

_You're not a monster._

_Lydia..._

_is this about what happened between you and Jackson? Because-_

Allison turns in Lydia's hold, cups a cheek in her hand, her eyes a bright and serious.

_No, no, Lydia please listen to me, something happened and it changed me and-_ She freezes when the lights surrounding the field came to life one by one. Lydia feels dread in her throat, her heart begins to race and they both turn towards the woods and Lydia whimpers at the sight of a giant hulking black figure with teeth and claws and glowing red eyes.

Monsters are real.

She digs her fingers into Allison's arm and pulls, they should run, they should definitely run.

She gets a growl in response and Lydia swears she feels her heart freeze.

Allison pushes Lydia back with her arm and looks at Lydia over her shoulder.

Her eyes are gold.

She has fangs. 

Lydia screams and Allison runs.

Directly at the other figure.

Lydia stumbles back and let's herself fall backwards, watching as Allison slams into the beast.

They're a tangle of limbs, the bigger of the two daily overpowering her and dragging its claws across Allison's chest, in return she sinks her teeth into its throat and all Lydia can do is watch as the girl is thrown like a rag doll, hitting the bleachers with a sickening crack.

The hulking black wolf turns it's attention back to Lydia and begins to stalk towards her.

It's every nightmare she has ever experienced and she knows she's going to die here, she's going to die and the girl she loves is a monster.

It's so close now Lydia can hear its breath.

It raises its paw and Allison leaps between them, poised on all fours and roars in its face.

Even in the face of death, Allison still isn't scared.

To her surprise it actually leaves but Lydia doesn't breathe any easier. Allison was still crouched but she relaxed onto her legs, shoulders dropping. She turns slowly to Lydia, her eyes shining an impossibly bright gold, there's blood dripping from her mouth and chest. She averts her gaze and screw's her eyes shut, opening them a few moments later.

_I'm sorry._

_What... What are you?_

Allison finches and scrambles back to her feet.

_I'm a werewolf._ She looks back to the woods, fear in her eyes.

_I wanted to tell you._ She adds.

Lydia can't find the words to reply, Allison shakes her head.

_I need to go. I need to stop him._

She looks scared again.

Lydia gets up up on shaky legs.

_Promise me you'll stay here, or stay with Danny. Just don't go towards the woods._

Lydia's laugh is bitter and Allison reels like she's been punched.

_You make me feel strong._ Is the last thing Allison says.

Lydia watches her drop to all fours and run towards the woods.  
  
  


She asks Danny to drive her home.

He doesn't ask why.

He doesn't ask about Allison.

  
  
She goes straight to her room.

She locks her door.

She locks her window.

She changes and throws her dress into the hamper and crawls under the covers.

Allison is a monster.

Monsters are real.

Lydia thinks that maybe everybody are monsters.

  
  
She dreams of Allison and she wants to cry.

  
  
There's a knock on her window and her clock tells her it's two in the morning.

She knows it's Allison and for a moment she forgets why it is she locked the window.

Her hands shake as she pushes the window open and moves back instantly.

Allison crouches on her windowsill, Lydia flicks on her lamp and gasps.

Allison's tank top is torn, there's dry blood in her hair and along the side of her face.

Her cheeks are tear streaked.

_Allison..._

_We killed the alpha. He killed my aunt._

Confusion hits her.

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_Do you want to know?_ Allison asks.

_Yes. Tell me everything._   
  
  


It takes forever, but Allison spares no detail.

She tells her about Scott being bitten, about everything he and Stiles went through. She tells Lydia about the day she got bitten, the day after she had visited Lydia during her suspension, how she had been running through the woods and attacked, how she was saved by Derek Hale.

It's a lot to take in.

She needs a hug.

Allison doesn't move from the windowsill.  
  
  


_I should go. It's late and you're scared._

_I'm not-_

_I can hear your heart._ Allison sighs. She's hesitant to meet Lydia's gaze. She holds something out for Lydia. Lydia frowns and gets to her feet, taking the flower from Allison.

_Wolfsbane?_

She grimaces at the blisters and burns on Allison's palm.

_Werewolf repellent. Not that you need it, I'll stay away. Promise. Goodnight, Lydia._

She drops from the windowsill before Lydia can protest.

Silently Lydia closes the window and leaves the wolfsbane there.

She climbs back into bed and tries not to think about how Allison or how her aunt tried to kill her tonight or how she watched said aunt die.

She definitely doesn't think about Allison going home to a house where her parents will kill her or how all she has is a cold bed and a heavy heart.  
  
  


Lydia doesn't sleep.

  
  
Allison doesn't approach her.

Lydia sees her sat with Scott and Stiles, Lydia can't tear her eyes away, hopeful that Allison will look at her and her face will light up like I normally would.

Allison doesn't look up, she doesn't even talk.

It makes her want to cry.

  
  
Allison stays away.

The wolfsbane on her window has long since died but still she stays away.

She doesn't show up to chemistry.

Lydia misses her more than anything.

Monsters are real and Allison is one of them.

How does she deal with that?

  
  
She goes to Stiles.

He's surprised, not about her knowing, Allison clearly told him that.

Lydia asks him for his side of events.

  
As he talks, Lydia thinks about her fears, werewolves are real so what else is out there?

What other dangers are lurking in the shadows? Lydia can't just turn her back on that.

She can't turn her back on Allison.

_How are you okay with it all?_ She asks the boy.

_I love Scott, he isn't a monster._

He says it so simply it makes Lydia want to slap herself.

_where can I find Allison?_

_The woods._

Lydia is getting to her feet when Stiles scrambles I'll after her.

_It's the full moon tonight._

_So?_ she frowns.

_So, she's... Not going to be herself, I don't think she has an anchor now._

_What was her anchor before?_

_You._

  
  
Lydia conquers her fear.

  
She goes into the woods on her own.

  
There are monsters in the woods, just as there are monsters in the school, on the street and in her home.

Everybody has the potential to be a monster, just because Allison is a werewolf it doesn't make her a monster, she hurt Jackson, yes, but she did that to protect Lydia.

The woods don't scare her now, she won't allow it to.

  
  
She hears Allison before she sees her, firing arrow after arrow into the tree.

_What are you doing here?_ Allison calls to her.

_I wanted to see you._

Allison lowers her bow and turns to her, Lydia is left breathless as she takes in Allison's gold eyes and shifted form.

She isn't scared.

Allison is.

_Why?_ Allison asks, taking a step backwards. 

_Because I miss you._

Allison takes another step back.

_You're the strongest person I know. You make me feel safe but I've only ever seen you scared when you look at me._

Allison drops her head and Lydia closes the distance between them.

_I'm scared that you see me as a monster._

Lydia takes advantage of the moment to close the distance and cup Allison's cheek, guiding her face up. 

Stiles told her this is a beta form, it's a little overwhelming but this is still Allison, she can still see the warmth in those eyes, feel the softness of her hair and see the sharpness of her jaw.

This is still her Allison.

Allison is not a monster.

_I have been scared of the woods since I was a child. You make me feel safe, Allison._

Allison looks speechless, bordering on disbelief.

So Lydia kisses her.

She puts all of the words she doesn't know how to say into the kiss, her lips catch on Allison's fangs. She feels Allison's features soften and the girl respond to the kiss.

Allison breaks the kiss and when Lydia opens her eyes she's staring at a very human Allison, eyes soft and brown and oh so full of love.

_You've shifted._ Lydia points out.

Allison touches her face, runs her tongue over her teeth and laughs, full and fee and happy.

_You make me feel strong, Lydia._

_You're always strong._

Allison kisses her again, pulls her into a hug tight enough to make up for the time they've been apart.

_I love you Lydia._ Allison murmurs into her hair.

_I love you too Allison, we're going to figure this out together._

Allison pulls her up for another kiss.

  
  
The woods might just be her favourite place now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fun to play around with a different style tbh...


	4. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's scared of the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post 3X23, resurrection

She's scared of the dark.  
  


Allison knows it's ridiculous, she's faced werewolves, a kanima, her family, a darach, the Oni and a nogistune.

She stared death in the face and it stared back.

But she's still afraid of the dark.

  
The dark made her feel alone, it made her feel like the nemeton gas its hold on her, pulling her in and filling her with darkness. It made her think of Oak Creek and the shadows of the Oni and the sudden burst of pain and Lydia's scream.

  
It made her think of how she died.

  
Lydia decided that Allison didn't get to die.

Nobody, least of all Allison, could explain what had happened.

Lydia described it to her one day, while Allison was recovering that it was like dipping her hands into ice.

Lydia had dragged her from the pool of the dead and it was terrifying.  
  
  


After weeks of recovery and messages of well wishes and sleeping only with a light on, Allison is allowed home to adjust to life being some variation of dead.

  
  
She threw herself back into her life as a student and hunter, she ignored the looks she received, the guilt in the darkness of Stiles' eyes and how the pack would hover around her nervously, Scott trying to draw out her pain if she so much as flinches.

One day Lydia carefully took her hand and asked her if she was sad about Isaac leaving while she was comatose in hospital, he had gone without waking to see if she would wake up and everybody, even Scott, was mad at him.

Allison took one look at Lydia, those wide, inquisitive eyes.

"No." Had been all she had said.

  
  
Lydia seemed in tune and painfully aware of all of Allison's emotions.

Her thumb pressed delicately to the pulse beneath her wrist when Allison gets lost in her thoughts, her memories.

An arm around her waist to ground her and lead her away when she gets frustrated at the pack or her father when they try to baby her.

A hand on her back, right over the exit wound of where the Oni blade had run her through, she does this in the quiet moments, when Allison feels like she's drowning or self conscious by the scarring that she still refuses to let anybody see.

The thing is, Allison is in love with Lydia.

She has been ever since the Darach, since she woke up on the bus with Lydia clinging to her.

When she, Scott and Stiles sacrificed themselves to the nemeton Allison had moved to Lydia immediately, Lydia was her best friend, Lydia was her everything, the only constant in her life, if anybody could anchor her it would by Lydia.

Deaton put Lydia with Stiles and together and Allison resigned herself to the knowledge that her feelings will never be requited.

  
Maybe if Deaton had let Lydia be her anchor, maybe she wouldn't be so scared of the dark.

  
She wakes with a scream caught in her throat, drenched in sweat and clutching her stomach, Allison pulls her knees up to her chest, she has even light in her room turned on, there is music playing quietly from the speakers across the room. Her father isn't in, he hadn't explained and she hadn't asked.

The shrill ringing of her phone startled Allison, she reached for it with shaking hands.

"Hello?" Allison says, closing her eyes and trying to remember how to breathe.

"Allison.”

Lydia has a knack for timing.

"What's wrong?" Allison asks, already fearing the worst.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Allison doesn't know how to react to that and Lydia seems patient enough to wait while Allison seeks comfort in the other girls breathing.

  
Allison doesn't know how long they spend like this or at what point she curled into a ball on her side, but Lydia never leaves her.

  
"You were scared." Lydia says, long after Allison's music has stopped playing, when the nightmare that woke her is reduced to a ghost clinging desperately to the edges of her consciousness. "I could feel you."

"I feel like I'm drowning." Is all Allison can bring herself to say.

"I know. We'll go and see Deaton tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Allison breathes.

  
  
They're connected now, Allison and Lydia.

You don't get to pull somebody out of the afterlife without forming a bond.

The bond between them is strong enough to survive through death and Allison isn't sure what to do with that information.

  
  
She doesn't know what this means for Stiles.

  
He assures her that he's fine and Allison thinks maybe that the guilt in his eyes has lessened, somehow.

  
Lydia's hand stays on her back the entire time.

  
Allison never outright says that she is afraid of the dark but she thinks that maybe Lydia knows anyway.

Lydia tries to get Allison to stay the night, Allison can't bring herself to say yes but Lydia never pushes her.

Lydia calls her every night, stays on the phone until Allison sleeps and she's always there when Allison wakes up.

She worries that her nightmares sometimes reach Lydia, feels guilty that she takes so much of the banshee's time.

Lydia rolls her eyes and presses her thumb to Allison's pulse, hugs her tight.

"Allison, I love you." She sighs against Allison's chest. "But you're an idiot."

Allison laughs despite the heaviness in her heart, it reminds her off the time they spoke by her locker, she pushes the memory away and let's Lydia hold her.

  
  
Coach puts on a movie for class. 

Allison doesn't realise what's happening until he's turning the lights off and casting the room into darkness.

Allison clenches her hands at her sides, digging her nails into her palm, desperately trying to remind herself that she's okay, she's not alone. Scott is right in front of her hand-

Stiles' bands finds its way into her own, squeezing tight enough to bring her back.

She looks over to him questioningly, it takes a moment but eventually he looks over to Allison and gives her a tight lipped smile.

"I don't like the dark either." He says quietly.

He pushes his desk closer to her and even now Allison can see the lingering effects of the nogistune, he still looks sick, eyes bordering on hollow.

Lydia texts her throughout class, apparently sensing Allison's discomfort, Allison can't even remember the name of the movie.

  
  
"I'm sorry for taking her from you." Stiles mutters as they leave class, Scott had already dashed off to go and meet Kira.

Allison doesn't bother to hide her confusion as she stutters out a "What?"

"Lydia. You're closer to her than I ever could be." He purses his lips and looks away. There's something in his eyes that looks startlingly like jealousy and Allison doesn't know what put it there.

Allison doesn't reply, too distracted trying to place the boys expression.

"You died saving her life." Stiles says. "And she couldn't bear to let you go. She's your anchor."

He looks at her again and that look is gone, replaced with a smile as he spots Malia and he begins towards the coyote.

There's a hand on her back and Lydia is by her side, concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks and Allison wonders how she got so lucky to be able to stand at this girls side.

"Yeah." Allison replies, turning into Lydia's touch.

"Come on, let's go get lunch."  
  
  


The power goes out.

The rain is battering against the window and Allison's hands are shaking as she tries to light the candles around her room, it's pitch black and she's alone.

The door knocks and Allison stumbles through the apartment, somehow managing to bump into literally everything.

She wrenches open the door and is immediately tackled into a bone crushing hit and the sudden wave of panic gives way to relief when the all to familiar scent of Lydia's shampoo hits her nose.

"It's okay Alli, I'm here." Lydia sounds breathless and _God_ she's soaked through and freezing.

Allison clings to her as tightly as she can.

"Why are you here?" Allison asks, pulling Lydia into the apartment and closing the door behind them.

Lydia is trembling in her arms, it takes a few seconds for Lydia to stop shaking enough to speak, she still manages to glare up at Allison and looking even more intimidating with her smudged make-up.

"I could feel you, you idiot." She moves back into Allison's space and clings to her, desperately seeking warmth. "You seemed so scared." 

Allison settled for rubbing her hands over Lydia's back and arms.

"Come on Lyds, you need to get warm." 

With Lydia to help they managed to get enough candles lit so that the room was bathed in a soft light. She directed Lydia to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"Hot shower, to warm you up." Allison explained, she tentatively reached up to brush wet strands of hair from Lydia's face. "I'll go get you some dry clothes." 

Lydia looked a little reluctant but nodded, glancing around the bathroom, they brought candles in here too but Allison can understand the reluctance, nobody wants to shower in the dark.

"I'll wait outside okay?" Allison smiled because honestly she doesn't really want to be too far away from Lydia either.

  
She finds out her heart sweater and a pair of sweatpants, she sits by the bathroom door and waits.

She doesn't feel as scared with the candles or Lydia but it's still not enough, the candles will burn out later and if the power doesn't come back on, Allison doesn't know if she'll be able to cope.

  
Lydia comes out ten minutes later, dressed only in the heart sweater, hair damp and loose around her shoulders, when the light from the candles hit her features it makes her look angelic, beautiful and light. 

"Better?" Allison asked.

"Much." Lydia smiles, reaching down to tug Allison to her feet. "I put the candles out in the bathroom." 

Allison nods shakily as Lydia leads her towards her bed. They sit beside one another and she can feel Lydia's eyes on her as Allison fidgets with the edges of the blanket. She tries not to look at Lydia's bare thighs.

  
"I'm scared of the dark." Allison admits eventually. "It makes remember things I try to forget." Lydia's hand finds her wrist, thumb pressing against her pulse, it makes Allison stop fidgeting. She lifts her head to look at Lydia, meets her gaze. "It makes me feel alone."

Lydia looks shocked by the admission, her grip tightens the smallest amount on Allison's wrist.

The moment feels frozen in time.

Allison notices one of the candles flicker and die.

She doesn't register Lydia moving until the girl has settled into her lap and it sends her heartache through the roof.

"You're _never_ alone Allison." Lydia badges and Allison feels too frozen to move. Lydia lifts Allison's hand and presses it to her chest. "You feel that? Our hearts beat the same. We're connected."

"I don't want to be a burden." 

Lydia let's go of her wrist and presses it to Allison's abdomen, over her scar and for a while Allison forgets how to breathe. It's the first time someone has touched her there and it feels so much more significant than the times Lydia touched the exit wound.

"You could never be a burden Allison. I love you, okay? You saved my life and I almost lost you before I could say it, really say it so that you know I mean it and I came to see you everyday in the hospital and I watched you, wishing I could have stopped you from coming or brought you back healed..." Lydia leans forward and presses her head to Allison's shoulder.

The position in which Lydia is sitting in her lap is making her thigh ache but she can't ruin this moment and Lydia's breathing feels shallower against her shoulder and Allison thinks that maybe she's crying.

"Every day that you're breathing is a blessing to me, to your father and the pack." Lydia sniffs. "I love you Allison, it's okay if you don't love me either, I just need you alive and safe, that's all I-"

Allison grabbed onto Lydia's hand, Lydia yanked her head away from Allison's shoulder and yeah- she was crying. Allison held onto her hand, bringing it down to the hem of her shirt. Lydia's mouth opened, a question on her lips but Allison shook her head and pushed Lydia's hand under the material, they both sucked in a breath but Lydia finally seemed to understand. Her hand moved further up until her palm was flat against the scar.

Lydia's eyes flickered over her face and Allison leant forward, careful not to jostle Lydia and presses her lips to each check, kissing away her tears.

Lydia looked stunned when she pulled away, hear resting against the headboard. Allison was aware of Lydia's thumb brushing over her scar.

"I love you too, you know." Allison said eventually. "You make the dark not so scary."

Lydia's hand stops it's movements and slips out from under her shirt, playing with the hem.

"Can... Can this come off?" She asked, tugging on the shirt slightly.

Allison sits forward and nods, lifting her arms and letting Lydia pull the shirt over her head. She can't help but feel a little self conscious as Lydia's gaze takes in her body, lingering on her bra clad breasts and the angry, raw scarring.

"You're so brave." Lydia sighs, her fingers are back to tracing the scar slowly, eyes taking in every detail.

"You're the first person I've let see it since the hospital." Allison whispered, breath hitching slightly. 

Lydia moves to cup Allison's jaw in her hands, moving in until their noses are brushing, Lydia's breath hot on her lips, Lydia just seems to hover there for so long, content to just share the moment.

"Lydia, _please_."

Lydia complies, pressing their lips together.

It's short and beautiful and it makes her world light up.

She barely registers the candles going out, one by one, she's too lost in Lydia to notice. 

Somehow Lydia gets her to lie down and Allison lifts her head to watch Lydia kiss her way down until her lips are pressed against the scar, hand loosely entwined with one of her own.

  
  
Allison wakes up with a bottomed out stomach and panic hits her but Lydia's hand is cupping her cheek and hugging her close. Lydia holds her and whispers reassurances into her ear. When Allison comes down from it, she realises it's still dark out but her alarm clock is on so she knows the power is back.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Do you need anything?"

"The lamp on?" Allison replies through a shaky breath. "And can you hold me?"

"Of course." Lydia leant across to flick the lamp on. 

She tugged on Allison until she was lying on her side, becoming the big spoon despite the obvious height difference. Allison feels Lydia pepper kisses along her neck and press her hand to her stomach.

"Go to sleep Allison." She whispers against her neck. "I won't let the dark get you."

Allison closes her eyes.

She sleeps.

 

 


	5. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just wish I could meet someone good, a nice girl who won't screw me over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human, College AU technically? First meetings, Allison is a beautiful cinnamon roll too pure for this earth

 

“I am _done_ Kira.” Lydia groaned.   
  
Kira smiled sympathetically and reached over to turn the music down. “I'm sorry Lydia, do you want me to ask Scott to kick his ass?”   
  
“I'll let you know.” Lydia replied, they slowed to a stop at the traffic lights. She took advantage of the moment to smooth a hand over her hair. “I knew Aiden was an asshole, but I still decided it was a good idea to date him.”   
  
“Yeah no offence but for someone with an IQ like yours you do have really bad taste in men.” Kira said, Lydia felt her pat her on the back and she couldn't even find the energy to be mad at her, she was completely right after all.   
  
The lights turned green and Lydia pressed down on the accelerator, she was thankful to have Kira to complain to, she was lucky to have such a good roommate who could put up with her.   
  
“It was just the timing that pissed me off y'know?” Lydia glances sideways at Kira, who nods. “I have five papers due, my stupid father is remarrying someone who's closer to my age than his, my mother is hounding me to find a man because 'my eggs are dying' and my fucking boyfriend decided to fuck Erica Reyes- who used to be my girlfriend back in freshman year by the way- ON OUR COUCH.” Lydia finished, her voice raising several octaves. Kira began to look mildly alarmed by Lydia's outburst.   
  
“Um... Lydia, maybe wait until we get back home?” She says it carefully, like Lydia would crash the car because she's distracted by her outburst.   
  
“I mean is it me? Do I attract bad people? Do they think I'm easy or something?”  
  
“It's not you, Lyds, you're amazing and smart and funny and beautiful and you're going to find someone who recognises that.” Kira grins. “You have to kiss a few frogs before you meet your prince... Or princess.” She finishes with a wink.  
  
Lydia laughs but it soon trails off into a sigh, even though it had almost been a week since Aiden, not to mention that they were never really more than just casual, Lydia couldn't help but feel stung by it, she just had the worst taste in partners.   
  
“I just wish I could meet someone good, a nice girl who won't screw me over.”  
  
  
Lydia didn't believe in fate, she believed in facts and science.  
So the probability that as soon as those words left her mouth, a dark haired figure would crash into the side of the hood of her car and flip, honest to god flip onto their back and land on the hood of her car while both her and Kira scream in alarm, is a million to one.   
Honestly, Lydia had more chance of spontaneously being struck by lightning.   
  
“Oh my god.” Kira gasped.   
  
“Oh my god!” Lydia exclaimed, shutting the engine of and scrambling to unclip her seatbelt and throwing open the door, Kira doing the same on her side.   
  
Lydia realises abruptly that the entire incident was her fault, she had missed the stop sign entirely and she was just thankful that the roads were otherwise empty.   
  
“Are you all right?” Lydia asked, coming to a stop at the hood of her car, taking in the person still lying there.   
  
It's a girl, her dark hair fanning over the metal of the car. The girls eyes flicker open and- holy shit she's beautiful.   
  
“Wow.” The girl breathes, she brings a hand up to run through her hair, eyes focusing on Lydia. “That actually happened.” She let her hand drop from her head and stayed in place on Lydia's car, seemingly content.   
  
“Do you know your name?” Lydia asked, she should probably check this girl for concussion, considering it was her fault she was there in the first place.  
  
“Allison.” A smile tugs at her lips. “What about you?”  
  
“I'm not the one who just crashed into a car.”  
  
Allison lifted her head slightly, twisting it in the direction of the way she had come.   
  
“Is your car all right?”  
  
“Not a scratch.” Kira calls, there's hesitation in her voice. “But your bike is done.”  
  
Allison's head dropped back down to the car with a solid thunk and good _God_ woman please don't hurt yourself.   
  
“That's fine, it wasn't mine.”  
  
Oh great, Lydia hit a bike thief with her car.   
  
“My roommate is going to be pissed.” She added under her breath.   
  
Lydia laughed. Not a thief then. “You sure you're not hurt? Is there anything I can do?”  
  
Allison studied her for a moment smiling like she hadn't been hit with a car. “You could tell me your name? And maybe let me take you to dinner?” Allison asked, a panicked look graced her expression for a moment. “If you're single, obviously! And if you want to- I'm not gonna force you because I'm not an asshole... Well I can be an asshole but I’m not _that_ kind of asshole and.. Oh my god shut up Allison.” She shook her head slightly and stared at Lydia with wide brown eyes.   
  
She looked like a puppy.  
  
Lydia may or may not be smitten.   
  
“Oh my god.” Kira mumbled from where she was hovering near the mangled remains of Allison's room mates bike.   
  
“I'm Lydia, that's Kira, my roommate.”   
  
Allison offered a wave towards Kira.   
  
“And dinner sounds nice.” Lydia adds and Allison grins, eyes wide and bright and yep, definitely a puppy.   
  
Lydia glances over to Kira who's shaking her head but laughing to herself.   
Allison sits up slowly and slides off of the hood of the car and stumbles slightly on shaky legs.  
  
“Also maybe drop me off at a hospital?” Allison suggested. “I think I could have a bit of a concussion.”  
  
Lydia didn't bother to stop herself from grabbing Allison's arm to steady her, not that the girl seemed to mind anyway, if her grin was anything to go by.  
  
“Oh god, of course.” She led Allison towards the back of the car and opened the door, helping Allison inside. “Lie down, me and Kira will get your bike. Do you need me to call anyone?”  
  
Allison laughs and shakes her head, though she grimaces a little as a result. “I'll call Derek.”   
  
Lydia closes the door and walks over to Kira.   
  
  
“I can't believe you.”  
  
“What did I do?!” Lydia gasped. “You said I'd meet someone who recognises how amazing I am and she is definitely worthy!”  
  
“You don't know anything about her.” Kira points out.  
  
“I know that she isn't mad at me for _hitting her with my car_.” Lydia replied, glancing down at the bike and Jesus, Kira wasn't kidding when she said it was done. It was in _half._  
  
“Look at her, she's a puppy!” A gorgeous puppy who Lydia is desperately trying not to stare at while she makes herself comfortable in the back of her car.   
  
“Lydia. You just hit that 'puppy' with your car.” Kira laughed.   
  
“After I made a wish, Kira.” Lydia might just start believing in fate.   
  
“Yes but she needs a hospital not a date.”  
  
“She can have both. I can't say no to her!”  
  
“Because you hit her with your car?”  
  
“No Kira, because she's incredibly sexy and adorable, do you know how hard it is to find someone like that?” Lydia grabbed one half of the bike while Kira took the other.   
  
“She does seem really nice.” Kira agreed. “Can I give her the talk?”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes as they threw the remains of the bike into the trunk. “If you must.”   
  
  
Lydia got into the car while Allison was still talking, Lydia glanced into the rear view mirror ad saw the blush staining Allison's cheeks.   
  
“I'll see you soon Der, yeah. Yeah...” Allison made a face and her blush intensified. “I'm not- no, I've gotta go.” Allison hung up abruptly and lifted her head to grin at Lydia. “He said he'll meet me at the hospital.” She leant forward to give Lydia her phone. “You should definitely give me your number by the way.”  
  
Lydia laughed and complied, trying not to smile at the picture of Allison and a boy who looked surprisingly like Allison, just with less hair and a lot more moles.   
  
“That's Stiles, Derek's boyfriend.” Allison supplied. “I think he's gonna show up too.”  
  
“Lets get you to the hospital then.” Kira said. “So Allison, what do you do?”  
  
  
  
  
“You know if you hurt her, we're going to have to kill you.” Stiles said, he's grinning so Lydia knows he's kidding but Derek is scowling and Lydia is slightly intimidated by Allison's room mate. Kira clearly seemed to be rethinking her plan of giving a similar message to Allison.

“I won't hurt her.” Lydia replied.   
  
“Good, because she's a puppy.” Derek spoke up.  
  
“She's a beautiful cinnamon roll, too pure for this Earth.” Stiles adds.  
  
“I think she gets it, Stiles.” Derek sighed.   
  
“But-”  
  
“Guys, back off.” Allison laughed, walking over to them. She smiles at Lydia.  
  
“All clear?” Derek asks.   
  
“All clear.” Allison beams. “So Lydia, dinner tonight?”  
  
“I'd love to.”  
  
“Awesome.” Allison nods. “Awesome.” She repeats. “Pick you up at seven?”  
  
“Seven is great.”  
  
Allison's smile grows and Lydia wonders if the girl is capable of any other expression, she moves closer, Derek and Stiles in tow and leans down to press a kiss to Lydia's cheek.   
“I'll see you tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, tonight.” Lydia nods and watches Allison go, Derek and Stiles close behind. She can _feel_ Kira grinning at her.   
  
“Do you think you've found your princess?” She asked.   
  
“Well she definitely isn't a frog.” Lydia replied, unable to stop smiling.   


 


	6. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not ready for this.” Allison muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU

 

“Lydia, at least _pretend_ to be interested in this.” Danny pleaded.

“A confusion draught is easy, Danny.” Lydia replied, rolling her eyes. “I can't believe out of the entire class, you three were among the majority who failed.”  
  
Allison, Danny and Derek all looked suitably chastised, Allison took it a step further and blushed.  
  
“We can't all be brilliant like you, Lydia.” She said.  
  
“That and the fact that these two were distracting me with Quidditch talk.” Danny shot them an accusatory glare.  
  
“We have a game tomorrow!” Allison replied. “It's my first game since-” She cut herself off with a frown. “I'm nervous, okay?”  
  
Lydia flashed her a sympathetic smile, it had been a few weeks since everything with her family had come to a head, Allison tried to lose herself in her work and Quidditch during the entire ordeal but after an encounter with the dementors, Allison hadn't quite been the same since.  
  
“We're going to win.” Derek nodded, determined as ever. “You'll be great.”  
  
“I can make you a draught of peace if you need.” Lydia offered. Both Danny and Derek raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment.

“I'll let you know.” Allison murmured. “I just need to try and get a good nights sleep.” She dismissed with a wave of her hand.   
  
This time Derek definitely looked unsure, both he and Boyd had told Lydia on separate occasions that Allison had woken up the girls dormitory with her nightmares and Lydia had heard that Allison had taken to sneaking out after hours to go God only knows where, if Lydia knew her best friend, it was to go and find somewhere to sleep where she wouldn't disturb anybody else.  
  
“You're not sleeping until you finish your herbology homework.” Lydia said. “the last thing you need is a detention.”  
  
Allison hummed in agreement, now more busy picking at the threads of her robe than making eye contact.  
  
Boyd joined them before they finished with dinner and the group sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table, Allison, Derek and Boyd always managed to make Lydia and Danny welcome there. Occasionally the Stilinski kid from Slytherin and his bro for life Scott from Hufflepuff would join them but more often than not they would sit with the Hufflepuff's with their girlfriends, whatever, more Allison for her.  
  
  
  
“Get some rest, okay?” Lydia smiled as she hugged Allison close. “I'll see you in the morning.”  
  
“Thank you.” Allison grinned against her cheek. “Don't spend all night reading.” She added teasingly.  
  
“Some of us want to be the youngest minister for magic Allison.” Lydia huffed.  
  
Allison smirked as she pulled away. “Well if anyone can, it's you.”  
  
Lydia felt herself blush. “Go sleep Allison. Derek will kill us both otherwise.”  
  
Allison laughed and bid her goodnight.  
  


Lydia was walking towards their regular spot at the Gryffindor, Allison was half asleep on the table, breakfast forgotten in front of her.  
  
“Bad night?” Lydia asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
Allison groaned, moving closer, head still hiding her face, she pressed her head against Lydia's side.  
  
“I'm not ready for this.” Allison muttered.  
  
“If anyone can do this, it's you.” Lydia replied, she pushed a hand into Allison's hair and rubbed at the base of her skull. “You'll be fine.”  
  
“I didn't sleep much.”  
  
“Nightmares?”  
  
“Dementors are the worst Lyds.”  
  
“Yeah but you fought them off, you can use a patronus, that's a big deal.”  
  
Allison lifted her head and ran a hand through her messy curls, there were bags under her eyes but she was smiling lazily.  
  
“I have my moments.”  
  
Allison picked up a slice of bacon from her plate and bit it in half, chewing slowly and somehow managed to look thoughtful as she did.  
  
“What was your happy memory?” Lydia asked. “You never said.”  
  
Allison's head whipped around, eyes wide. “Well-”  
  
“Ready to go, Argent?” Isaac asked as he dropped into the seat opposite them, Aiden sitting beside him.  
  
“Ready to kick your ass.” Allison replied immediately, straightening and tensing her shoulders.  
  
“You haven't even played for two months.”  
  
“Yet I'm still better than you.” Allison smiled.  
  
“Maybe we save the rivalry for on the field?” Derek approached them, a warning edge to his tone. He looked ready for battle. “Go back to your team.”  
  
Aiden and Isaac grumbled to themselves but got up and left without another word, which was disappointing to Lydia, she would be more than happy to give them a piece in her mind and if needs be throw a few jinxes their way. Instead, she settled for rubbing her hand over Allison's back.  
  
“So that was motivational.” Allison mused, watching them go and reaching for her pumpkin juice.  
  
“You okay?” Derek asked.  
  
“I'll be fine.” She sipped slowly. She smiled at Lydia. “You should eat some breakfast.”  
  
“Coming from the girl about to play an extremely strenuous sport?” Lydia raised an eyebrow. “You need to finish your breakfast.”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes at the pair of them and began to pile his own plate with food.  
  
  
Allison had nervous ticks, Lydia knew them _all._ From the way she would bite at her thumb nail to the way her eyes would dart from Boyd to Derek to Lydia and repeat.  
But this?  
This was something entirely different.  
She seemed like a completely different person, distracted, even.  
Throughout the course of breakfast Allison seemed to trip over her words and repeat herself constantly. For a fleeting moment Lydia thinks that maybe Allison somehow got her hands on a shot of fire whiskey but quickly disregards it, Allison isn't irresponsible like that.  
  
“Come on Allison, we gotta go.” Derek said as he got to his feet.  
  
“Right, yeah right okay.” Allison nodded, eyes wide. She turns to Lydia. “See you there?”  
  
“I'll be cheering you all on.” Lydia replied with a smile. She leant over to hug Allison “Good luck.”  
  
  
She watched Allison leave the hall with Derek and Boyd and frowned as Allison turned right, Derek called and ran after her, turning her and leading her in the other direction.  
There was definitely something wrong with Allison.  
  
  
  
It showed more during the game, Lydia held onto Danny's wrist and watched in alarm as she watched Allison fly around, there was no pattern to her movements and on more than one occasion she almost fell from her broom entirely.  
  
“Is she okay?” Danny asked.  
  
“I don't know.” Lydia shook her head. It didn't help that Slytherin were thirty points up, it no doubt wasn't helping with Allison's playing and the overcast conditions must not be helping her spot the snitch.  
  
Derek darted to Allison's side, grabbing her arm with one hand and her broom with the other and moving her out of the way of an incoming bludger. Lydia held her hands up to her face as the crowd gasps at the near miss. A few of the students actually groaned in disappointment, Lydia wanted their names so she could get justice accordingly. Not that Allison would let her but she's willing to try.

She could see Derek's concerned expression as he spoke hurriedly to Allison, she could make out Allison's confused expression and-

"She's confused." Lydia gasped. She turned to Danny. "Danny she's confused!"

"Yeah she's not the only one." He frowned.

"Who else managed to make the confusion draught in class?" Lydia tore her attention away from the match.

Danny's brow furrowed in confusion. "Darren McDevit, Lindsey Robbins and..." His head snapped up to the pitch. "Isaac Lahey."

"He must have spiked her pumpkin juice this morning-" Lydia shook her head.

"Danny we have to do something before she gets hurt!"

The crowd around them gasped.

"I think we're too late." Danny mumbled.

Allison was nosediving, hand outstretched, had she spotted the snitch? The seeker of the Slytherin team was close behind her, Lydia grabbed onto Danny's arm.

"Pull up Allison, pull up." She plead. Allison was stubborn, but God, she hoped Allison wasn't stubborn or confused enough to risk her fucking life for a Quidditch match.

"Look," Danny pointed, "Jackson."

Surely enough, the chaser was speeding towards Allison, already low enough to the ground, Allison couldn't have been more than twenty feet off of the ground when Jackson crashed into her, Lydia let out a cry of shock though it got drowned in the sympathetic 'oohs' of the crowd.  
  
“Good Jackson.” Danny smiled.  
  
Lydia grimaced as they both hit the ground hard, still, they were both going to be feeling that for a while.  
But if it wasn't for Jackson, chances are Allison could be dead now so she definitely owed him at least two homework papers.  
  
“Come on.” Lydia pulled on Danny's arm and began to leave the stands, she needed to get to Allison.

 

The crowd was cheering when they got onto the pitch and it was only when she got close enough did Lydia see the snitch in Allison's hand as everybody fussed over her and Jackson. She lifted her head and grinned when she saw Lydia, still managing to look both hot and adorable in her Quidditch robes despite a heavy nosebleed.  
  
“You lucky son of a-”  
  
“Language.” Danny admonished.  
  
“Did we win?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah, you won.” Jackson groaned. “What the fuck happened Argent?”  
  
“I think we can explain that.” Danny stepped forward, shooting a glare up at Isaac.   
  
Lydia was already planning on where to hide his body.  


  
  
“Lydia, what are you doing here?” Derek asked.  
  
Lydia pointed at the fat lady. “She won't let me in.”   
  
“It is the Gryffindor common room...”  
  
“Derek.” Lydia crossed her arms and pinned him with a glared.  
  
Derek took a step back and looked to the portrait. “Carpe Noctem.”  
  
Lydia definitely didn't miss the way the fat lady rolled her eyes but swung open obediently.  
  
“I haven't seen Allison in two days Derek, this is unacceptable.” She strode through the common room towards the dormitories. She held her head up high as younger Gryffindor's stared at both her and Derek in awe.  
  
“You know I don't think the stairs will let you-” Derek trailed off as Lydia made her way up the stairs.  
  
“I'll see you later Hale!” She called down.  
  
  
Allison was frowning over some homework when Lydia stepped in, her face lit up as she spotted Lydia and pushed the homework to the floor without a moments hesitation.  
  
“I can't believe the stairs let you up!” She grinned.  
  
“Yeah, well Derek had to get the portrait to let me in.” Lydia replied, she pulled a glass vial from her bag and handed it to Allison. “Here.”  
  
“What's this?”  
  
“Just something I cooked up, it'll help with whatever pain you still have.” Lydia shrugged, perching herself on the edge of Allison's bed. “How are you feeling.”  
  
“Better, I can't believe Isaac put confusion draught in my pumpkin juice.”  
  
“Jackson cut him from the team, he was really mad.”  
  
“Oh, good.” Allison flopped back onto the bed, shifting over and patting the empty space beside her. “You staying?”  
  
Lydia toed off her shoes and shifted until she was lying beside Allison, Allison reached for her hand and tangled their fingers together. Together, they lay in a comfortable silence, Lydia wished she'd been into the room before, the room was so warm and comfortable Lydia just wanted to curl into Allison and go to sleep.  
  
“I didn't... Say anything after the potion, did I?” Allison asked.  
  
Lydia laughed. “No, you were just really confused, we thought it was your nerves getting to you.” She frowned. “Why?”  
  
“Nothing, it's just...”  
  
“Just?”  
  
Allison sighed and rolled onto her side, Lydia did the same and watched Allison grimace in pain, her free hand moving to her side.  
  
“You asked me what my happy memory was, right before.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and Lydia desperately tried not to stare. “Do you still want to know what it was?”  
  
“Only if you want to tell me.” Lydia replied. “I don't want to force you.”  
  
Allison smiled, turning her head to hide it into the pillow briefly. When she lifted her head, her cheeks were flushed.  
  
“Okay, so remember my first week here? After I got sorted?”  
  
Lydia nodded, how could she forget? Allison was known by the entire school before she even got off of the train, it wasn't often Hogwarts got transfer students, least of all a fifth year from Beauxbatons towering over all of the first years during the sorting hat ceremony. The next day she had found Allison looking incredibly lost near the prefects bathroom and definitely more than a little late to her first class. She had immediately taken Allison under her wing, paying no mind to the rumours about her family and helped her through the first week.

  
“Obviously.” Lydia replied.  
  
Allison nodded, reaching up to play with the fabric of the pillow they were both sharing.  
  
“They helped, but my happiest memory is my first Quidditch match here.” Allison admitted.  
  
“You mean when you completely dominated the game by getting the snitch in less than ten minutes?” Lydia grinned.  
  
Allison's blush intensified. “That wasn't the part that I thought about.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Just before I saw the snitch, I looked over to the Gryffindor stands and I saw you there, with your blue and grey scarf and the sun hit your hair and you just stood out so much and I could hear you cheer me on even though I was playing against your house and I just... I finally felt like I was at home, you know?” Allison shook her head. “I don't know it's stupid.”  
  
“It's not stupid.” Lydia replied immediately. “I'm your happy memory?”  
  
“Yeah...” Allison laughed nervously. “You gave me courage that day and I caught the snitch and you gave me courage when I needed to the most... You're so important to me Lydia.”  
  
Lydia leant forward to press her lips to Allison's forehead, when she pulled back she met Allison's gaze. “You need to get out of this bed by Saturday.”  
  
“W-Why?”  
  
“So I can take you to Hogsmeade.”  
  
“Like... Like a date?”  
  
Lydia smiled. “Do you want it to be a date?”  
  
Allison nodded shyly.  
  
Lydia linked their fingers together and pressed closer to Allison, closing her eyes. “Then it's a date.”

 


	7. Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Alli, you need to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i got very liberal with this prompt because science...
> 
> Featuring twin Stallison!

 

Allison was a hunter through and through, as soon as they were old enough, Stiles and Allison had been trained for it. Hunting was the only life they knew and they were damn good at it.  
They had flown the metaphorical nest at seventeen (a nest required roots, a home.) when their parents had 'retired' in Oregon. Aunt Kate and their grandfather, Gerard had become their guardians and sent them out onto the open world with the simple order of removing the threat.

After two years of almost non stop travelling and an incident in San Francisco, Allison found herself unpacking her bag in their new (temporary) home in a sleepy little town called Beacon Hills while Stiles scowled and cleaned his guns on the tattered sofa oh so generously left behind by the apartments previous tenants.   
Allison glanced over at her brother at regular intervals, the silence between them had stretched out for the entire drive. Stiles was still mad and justifiably so and Allison didn't know how to fix it.   
  
“I'm sorry.” She said once Stiles had put the guns away and began to work on his extensive collection of knives.

“Tell that to Kate.”   
  
Allison sighed. “I get it, she's pissed.”  
  
“Understatement.” Stiles scoffed.   
  
“But I'm going to fix it! It won't happen again!”  
  
“It was one wolf, Allison.” Stiles set his knife down beside the rest of them, he turned to glare at her. “One wolf and a Kitsune and you let them escape.”  
  
Allison turned away from his gaze. “I know, I fucked up.”  
  
“This is an entire pack. How can I-”  
  
“You can trust me.” Allison cut him off. “Please don't think that, you're my brother.”   
  
Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We just can't fuck this job up.”  
  
“We won't.” Allison promised. “Tomorrow we're going to hit the town, we're going to hit the town and try and pick out these wolves. We'll be fine and then we'll be let back in.”

“Fine, but you're paying for the pizza.”  
  
Allison felt herself smile. “Deal.”  
  
  
  
It had been a week and they still had no idea who the wolves were.   
Sure, Allison had ideas, namely the guy who owned the building they were actually living in but that's only because he looks like he wants to murder every poor soul Allison has seen him look at.   
She's made herself at home in the local coffee shop, it's comfortable and seems to be a frequent hang out spot, good for staking out the locals.

She also might adore the barista, a little bit.  
Allison can't help herself, the girls copper hair, bright hazel eyes and winning smile had caught her interest from day one and Allison found herself blushing every time Lydia would come over to her table with a pastry or a slice of cake and declare it 'on the house' before dropping into the seat opposite and quizzing her on the book she's writing (it always pays to have a good cover story)

Stiles would chastise her if he knew, making friends is only a recipe for disaster, let alone the potential for more. They're not supposed to be creating roots.  
But she's sure he's been hooking up with someone from the Jungle, so he has no right to say anything.   
  
  
Today, Allison is sat at her usual table, her back to the wall with a good view of both the interior of the shop (of Lydia) and the window, she's on her third cup of coffee and has spent the last two hours unsuccessfully putting words to paper, whatever, she could blame it on writers block, it's supposed to be a convincing cover story anyway.   
If she were being honest, it probably wasn't the smartest idea she had ever had, even though Allison had changed all of the names, places and even a lot of facts, her 'book' was essentially a confession to everything she's done since she was old enough to hold a bow.   
Maybe it can be her legacy.   
  
“Bad day?” Lydia asked, dropping into the seat opposite.

“Main character is stuck.” Allison gestured to her laptop and added a scowl for good measure. “She doesn't know what to do now.”  
  
Lydia hummed, though Allison swore it sounded more like a purr and leant forward in her seat, resting her chin in her hands.   
  
“Is there a love interest?” Lydia asked, a playful spark in her eyes.   
  
Allison responds with a teasing smile of her own. “She's trying to protect the world, she doesn't really have the time to think about a love interest. This isn't the hunger games you know.”  
  
Lydia laughs. “Who said anything about a triangle? Did you even give her any potential love interests all are they all just mindless drones?”  
  
“There... Was one character, but I decided that she would be better off with the runaway instead of my protagonist.” Allison replied.  
  
It wasn't even a lie, she knows that she didn't imagine what was happening between her and Kira, but there was no way that they could have been together, Stiles and the other hunters never stopped looking, a hunter who goes rogue is as bad as, if not worse, than any of the supernatural they fight. Kira deserved better than that, Scott could give her that and they weren't high enough on the list to warrant a search and It was too risky to try and find them, she had helped them escape before Stiles could kill them and all she could do now was hope they were laying low somewhere and alive and happy.  
  
“Then I think your character needs a love interest, from what you've told me, she sounds lonely.” Lydia frowns. “Which leads me to the point of: Do you ever plan on letting me read some of this book of yours?”  
  
“A love interest doesn't really suit her.” Allison replied. She saved what little she had already written and closed the page. “And you can read it when it's finished.”  
  
Lydia pouted, it really shouldn't be as attractive as it is. “Your protagonist needs to loosen up a little.”  
  
Allison had the distinct feeling that they weren't talking about the book any more.   
  
“She's just really busy.”  
  
“She doesn't seem busy.”  
  
“She'll probably leave town in a few months.” Allison shrugged.   
  
“Then maybe you should stop being boring and serious and enjoy your time here before your brother drags you off to the next town that is lacking in firearms.” Lydia replied, head cocked to the side as she studied Allison.   
  
“I am enjoying my time here.” Allison pointed out, reaching for her coffee and finishing it off. “It's a nice town, the people are nice.”  
  
“And we don't bite.” Lydia said, “So open up.”  
  
Allison laughed and glanced at the time at the corner of her laptop, she should probably leave soon, get a coffee to go or something. Stiles will get impatient soon, especially with the lack of progress they've made.   
  
Lydia stood up before Allison could speak again, she took the empty mug from Allison's hand, she paused for long enough to curl a lock of Allison's hair around her finger and pouted.   
  
“Come on Alli, you need to play.”  
  
Allison laughed and closed her laptop, pulling her head away from Lydia. “Maybe another time.”  
  
Lydia's pout seemed to intensify. “Fine. You're lucky my break is over.”  
  
Allison began to pack her laptop away. “Have a good day, Lydia.”

“You too Alli.” Lydia sang as she drifted towards the counter.   
  
Allison did not have a crush, absolutely not.  
  
  


  
“I'm not entirely sure I like this plan.” Allison mumbled, she counted out her arrows on the ground in front of her.   
  
“It'll be fine Allison. We go to the preserve, split up and check for signs of wolves, it's the moon on Friday so if we're going to trap them tomorrow is our only chance to set them up. We need to scout.”  
  
“But at three in the afternoon?” Allison asked, she placed her arrows into their quiver and slid it onto her back. “Isn't that a little questionable?”  
  
“If you see anybody you tell them you're doing target practice. It's simple.” Stiles said “Meet back here in an hour, okay?”  
  
Allison nodded and tightened her grip on the bow. “I can do that.” She turns towards the trees. “I like the forest... I'm in my element here.”  
  
“Careful Al,” Stiles slaps her on the back. “You sound like one of them.”

Allison hums and watches as he does one last check of his guns before heading East into the trees. Allison watches him go and shakes her head.

 

Allison loves trees, she loves nature and despite the fact that at least half of her near death experiences have come from being inside a forest of some form, she can't help but feel at home. If the very real threat of an entire pack of werewolves wasn't a factor, Allison would probably spend time exploring, it _would_ be beneficial to get some training in before they took out the pack.   
Allison jogged through the trees, her boots crunching heavily underfoot as she moved between the trees, it hadn't taken long for her to get into the zone, hunter senses on overdrive as she navigated the preserve like she had always lived there.   
  
Allison freezes ten minutes later when she hears the snap of a twig that she definitely didn't cause. Her grip on her bow tightened out of reflex and she slowed, eyes trying to pick out the source as she tries to keep her heartbeat in check.   
It doesn't take Allison long to know that she's being followed, she can feel the eyes on her and the birds around her have stopped chirping.   
There's a predator here.  
Allison Is a moment too late when she hears movement behind her, she just manages to turn and catch a glimpse of a copper coloured wolf before a heavy weight hits her, Allison lets out a cry of surprise and feels her bow fly from her grasp as both her and the wolf roll through the fallen leaves, Allison can feel the claws pressing against her shoulders and before she can even try to reach for the knife she keeps hidden the wolf has her pinned underneath her, paws holding her hands down as Allison stares up into the gold eyes of the wolf.   
Stiles would be pissed if she knew she got pinned so easily.   
The wolf stares back at her and- is it laughing?  
Allison frowns in confusion ad it only increases tenfold as the wolf shifts on top of her and gold eyes are soon replaced with hazel as the distinctly now human girl grins down at her.   
  
“ _Lydia?!_ ” Allison doesn't even bother to keep the shock out of her voice.  
  
Wow she was a really bad hunter.  
  
Lydia laughed and- okay, she had clothes on, okay good this would have been awkward otherwise. But that also means that her pack has an emissary to enchant them, so that's a worrying thought.  
  
“Hey Alli.” She sang, shifting until she was essentially straddling Allison. “You miss me?”  
  
“I'm not sure.” Allison muttered. “You're a wolf.”  
  
Lydia hummed, stretching out lazily until she was lying on top of Allison and- okay, this is not what she was expecting.   
  
“And you're a hunter.” Lydia replied, her tone playful. “I was getting impatient.”  
  
“You... You _knew?_ ”  
  
“My alpha knows the scent of an Argent.” Lydia shrugs. She brushes her nose against Allison's jaw. “You smell good.”  
  
Allison tried to pull her hands from the girls gentle grip. “Are you going to kill me?” She snapped. “Because if you are, get it over with.”  
  
Lydia pulled back, shock clear in her features. “Are you going to kill me?”  
  
“That's what I'm here for. To kill your pack.” Allison replied.   
  
“But you could kill me right now. I saw the knife, if you were fast enough you could kill me.” Lydia cocked her head again and Allison cursed herself for not noticing she was a wolf sooner. “And I know your book is fake, it's not a very good cover story.”  
  
Allison glanced away, wondering where Stiles was. “It's a good cover story to tell to _humans_.”  
  
“You let them go, didn't you? The creatures you were hunting last.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Alli, I can tell when you lie. Wolf, remember?” Allison looked back in time to see Lydia's eyes flash gold.   
  
“They were innocent. Kids.”  
  
“Like us.” Lydia replied. “And to answer your earlier question, no, I'm not going to kill you.”  
  
“Then why are you here?”  
  
Lydia grinned again. “Because I want to play a game.” She moved her head back to Allison's neck. “Your brother won't find our pack.”  
  
“You-” Allison frowned again. “You want to play a game?”  
  
Lydia nipped gently at Allison's throat, enough to send a jolt of pleasure through her body and Allison barely managed to hold back a gasp of surprise.  
  
“Like hide and seek.” Lydia replied, continuing to kiss and bite her neck and God, don't leave a mark, Stiles will kill her. “Will you play with me Alli?”  
  
Allison felt herself blush and tilted her neck to the side, making Lydia hum happily at the easier access.   
  
“You're a wolf, I'm a hunter....” Allison protested weakly.   
  
“Then hunt me.” Lydia pulled away from Allison's neck. “It'll be a game.”  
  
She let go of Allison's wrists and sat back, still straddling Allison's waist. Allison moved up to rest her weight on her forearms.   
  
“I... Are there rules?”   
  
Lydia leant forward to brush her cheek against Allison's, repeating the same action to the other side, what was this girl doing?  
When she pulled back her eyes flashed gold.   
  
“Find my pack, we're hiding.” She leant in to bite at Allison's jaw. “But no trying to kill.”  
  
Allison made a small sound, head tilting back, this girl knew her weaknesses and was definitely making a point of taking advantage of them all.   
  
“Do they know that I'm playing your game?”  
  
“They will.” Lydia smiled. “You smell like me.”  
  
“You... Scent marked me?” She hadn't read anything in the bestiary about wolves doing that.   
  
“And then you have to catch me.” Lydia began to move off of her, still crouched and studying her intensely. “Will you play Alli?”  
  
Allison swallowed, Lydia was still grinning, she knew she had her.   
  
Honestly, Allison doesn't think she could say no even if she wanted, she's too intrigued by this girl, already too invested, too caught up.   
  
“Stiles won't be happy.”  
  
“Stiles doesn't have to know.”  
  
Allison nodded. “Okay, yeah, shit. I'll play.”  
  
Lydia surged forward and pressed their lips together, the force almost knocking Allison onto her back.  
She didn't want the kiss to end.   
  
Lydia broke the kiss with a laugh, eyes gold. “Come and catch me Alli!”  
  
Allison could only watch as the girl shifted in front of her and began to run away. Allison pressed her fingers to her lips.   
Had that really happened?  
Allison let herself fall back against the forest floor and closed her eyes.   
  
  
She takes back everything she had thought earlier.  
  
  
She was _way_ out of her element.  


 


	8. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what Allison had in mind when Stiles said he was going to lift her spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really any warning for this  
> Except for Derek/Allison/Stiles dancing?

 

This wasn't what Allison had in mind when Stiles said he was going to lift her spirits.  
  
It had been a bad week, her mother had called her twice to remind Allison that photography wasn't a real career and that she should go back to college if she wanted any hope of getting an inheritance, her boss at the shitty coffee shop she worked at had threatened to fire her for causing trouble, (apparently self defence from a guy who had been following her to and from work for a week wasn't a justifiable reason, whatever, he had a broken wrist and a shattered ego) she hadn't heard back from three separate photography gigs she'd applied to and to top it all off her neighbour was installing a new kitchen and the workers apparently insisted on starting at the crack of dawn.  
  
So when Stiles walked into her apartment unannounced (she really needs to find out where he got a spare key) he gave her current situation one brief scan and sighed before turning off her TV mid Tyra rant and declared her 'pathetic' and promptly ordered her to get changed so that they could go out because Allison Argent doesn't mope dammit.  
  
Allison had agreed purely on the basis that going out meant hitting a dive of a bar and moping in the corner booth with Derek and Boyd while Stiles and Scott tried to make them have 'fun' or whatever.  
  
That couldn't have been further from the case.  
  
  
  
The club was loud and if it wasn't for the vice like grip Stiles had on her arm, Allison would have been long gone by now, she wanted to drink and feel sorry for herself, not get groped by gross sweaty men.  
  
“Come on.” Stiles yelled over the music, “Erica's on the bar, stay for a few shots.”  
  
Allison groans as he tugs her through the crowd. “You know what shots do to me...”  
  
“I do.” Stiles nodded. He waves Erica over. “But I also know that you need to have fun instead of moping because your mom is a bitch so..” He gestures to the shots of tequila in front of them. “Fuck it! Drink up.”

“Fuck it.” Allison nodded, reaching for the glass. “Fuck it!”  
  
“FUCK IT!” Stiles yelled.

 

By the time Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Derek got there, Stiles was way too drunk to be left alone. Allison herself wasn't drunk, but she was definitely on her way. Stiles was quick to drag their group to dance with them while Boyd opted to stay near Erica at the bar.   
Scott and Isaac were plastered to each other, apparently intent on trying to have sex on the dance floor, Derek was more tame despite Stiles' more liberal style of dancing/flailing. Allison _had_ intended to slip away now that Stiles was distracted with their friends and Derek but Stiles was insistent on making sure she had fun and thus explained how she ended up sandwiched between Derek and Stiles which should probably be awkward on some level but they're all hot and they've all seen each other naked at some point during their years of friendship and living together back before Allison dropped out of college.  
And she's having fun for the first time in weeks, so Allison lets go.  
  


“There's a girl checking you out.” Derek says against Allison's ear.   
  
Stiles lifts his head and frowns past Allison at Derek. “Me?”  
  
“No idiot, Allison.” Derek replied. Derek held onto Allison's hips and turned them all slightly. “Red hair, short skirt, at the bar.”  
  
Allison scanned the bar and... Oh.  
  
Oh holy shit she's hot.

Is it legal to be that hot? It shouldn't be legal.

Stiles laughed. “I think Alli likes what she sees.”  
  
Derek wasn't kidding when he said she was staring, Allison could feel the intensity of her gaze even from across the dance floor as she sipped at her cocktail.   
  
“Maybe she's wondering who's dating who.” Allison mumbled. “We look like we're about to have a threesome.”  
  
Both Derek and Stiles laughed, Derek's grip on her hips tightened and Stiles had one arm around Allison's shoulders and the other was probably groping Derek somehow. They weren't unaccustomed to getting the occasional look from other dancers.   
It was nothing compared to when Kira, Malia and Erica joined in, those nights it probably looked like a straight up orgy.   
  
“Should we make hot girl jealous?” Stiles asked.  
  
“Lets not.” Allison frowned, “I don't want you to give her the wrong idea.”   
  
“So you are interested.” Stiles beamed. “Well okay then lets make a plan.”  
  
Allison backed away from Stiles, pressing back into Derek, she hated when he got that look on his face, that was the look that nearly got them all suspended in High School.   
  
“Alli, go get more shots.” Stiles said.  
  
“What? No-”  
  
Stiles leaned over her shoulder and okay- he was making out with Derek, Allison groaned and twisted out from their grasps, almost tripping over them in the process.   
  
“That was a dirty move.” Allison glared despite knowing full well that they were both aware of this and could care less. She reached for Derek's jeans and pulled his wallet from his pocket. “But Derek is paying.”  
  
Derek made a sound of acknowledgement but didn't break away from Stiles. Allison rolled her eyes and picked her way through the crowd, catching the redheads eye briefly. Eventually she ended up pressed close against Boyd as she tried to wave Erica down.  
  
“Too much for you?” Boyd asked, sipping at his beer and watching the group.  
  
“Despite what people see, I'm not actually into having a threesome.” Allison replied. Boyd's lips curled into a small smile. “That and there's a hot girl about three seats down from us and Derek said she was checking me out.”  
  
Before she could stop him, Boyd leant forward and blatantly looked down at said girl, he gave a nod of approval.   
  
“She is attractive. Do you plan on doing anything?”  
  
“Yeah,” Allison smiled at Erica. “Get drunk, five shots Erica.”  
  
Erica grinned. “And do you plan on getting drinks for the others?”  
  
“Funny.” Allison rolled her eyes, counting out the notes and handing them over.   
  
She felt Stiles drape himself over her back and lean over her to get closer to Erica. “And whatever redhead is drinking, say it's from Allison.”  
  
Erica raised an eyebrow and looked from Stiles to Allison down to the girl. “Are we trying to get Allison laid?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“Stiles!”  
  
“Do you not want to? Because it looks like you want to sex her.”  
  
Allison sighed, he was like an actual fifteen year old sometimes honestly. Erica just laughed harder and lay out the shots for them and began to work on the complicated cocktail. As Alison watched her Derek, Scott and Isaac came over to take their shots. Allison tried to be discreet as Erica moved down the bar to give the girl her drink. She vaguely registered the boys all wander off to the dance floor, no doubt to plan something.   
  
“Hey guys.” Allison feels an arm sling over her shoulder and she looks up at the smiling face of Ethan. “What's up?”  
  
“We're trying to get Allison laid.” Boyd replied.   
  
“Right.” Ethan frowned. “How can I help?”  
  
Stiles appeared back at their side. “Ethan! Good, you're here. See that hot guy next to that hot red head?” They all leant forward to where said people were sat, the redhead caught Allison's gaze and smirked, raising the glass in her hand.   
  
“Yeah, what about him?”  
  
“Do you like him.”  
  
Ethan took a few moments to stare. “Definitely.”  
  
“Excellent.” Stiles grabbed Allison and almost yanked her from the seat. “Try and get him to come and dance with us, bonus if you make him bring the girl.”  
  
Ethan looked confused as he turned back to them. “Are you trying to have an orgy?”  
  
“No! Jesus, just do it okay?”  
  
Allison shot him a pleading look as Stiles dragged her back to the dance floor until she was practically in the middle of the group.   
  
“What is this? A queer huddle?” She asked.   
  
“That's totally what we should call this but no this is operation get you laid with hot girl who hasn't stopped smiling at you.” Stiles nodded in her direction. Allison followed his gaze and surely enough the girl was watching them while Ethan talked to the boy she had come with. “So now we dance and wait for them to join us.” He pushed her back towards Derek. “Now dance and look sexy.”  
  
“Like we ever look anything but.” Derek replied.  
  
“This is the weirdest way to pick up a girl ever.” Allison mumbled. Derek made a sound of agreement but she let him turn them so that she was facing the girl. She's pretty sure grinding on your best friend while holding eye contact with the girl you're currently into is not how you go about trying to get anything done, honestly if it weren't for the tequila, Allison would have suggested maybe a simple conversation.

  
  
At some point after Ethan joins them in the queer huddle with hot boy in tow, Allison turns so she can actually hold a conversation with Derek and she definitely notices him smirking at someone over her shoulder.   
  
“Are you trying to make her jealous?”  
  
“It's working.”   
  
“Wait what?” Allison looked up at him. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt hands push Derek's from her hips and be replaced by smaller hands pressing into her. Derek winked and practically pushed her away from him. Allison felt lips just under her ear, she could smell the girls perfume and feel the sticky gloss of her lips against her skin.   
  
“I wanted to say thank you for the drink.”  
  
Allison turned in the girls arms and Jesus Christ she was even more attractive up close, almost of a height thanks to the incredible heels she's sporting and God her hair looks so impossibly soft and shiny and Allison definitely wants to run her fingers through it.   
  
“You're welcome.”  
  
“I'm Lydia.” Lydia smiles, she turns so that she's pressed right up against Allison, getting and arm around Allison's neck and a knee between Allison's. Allison clutches at her waist for lack of anything else to do.  
  
“Allison” Allison replies.   
  
“Am I interrupting an orgy?”

Allison laughed and turned her head to press her nose against Lydia's hair. “Definitely not.”  
  
Lydia pushes her hips into her, grinding slow and precise. “Good, because I don't share.”  
  
Allison felt her breath hitch and held onto Lydia's hips a little tighter, she takes it back, she takes everything back, apparently dancing with your hot best friend is the way to get the interest of the girl who's so attractive it should be illegal.   
  
“That implies that you want to keep me.” Allison replied.   
  
Lydia pulled her head back and grinned, moving her hand from Allison's neck to curve around her jaw, making a satisfied sound. “Sweetie, after seeing you move tonight anyone would be a fool to let you go.”

Well that's one hell of a confidence boost.   
  
“Allison, I think we should get to know one another.” Lydia leant in close enough so that Allison could feel her breath against her collar. “If you're okay with that?”  
  
“Definitely.”

  
  
Getting to know one another apparently translated to crowding Allison up against the sink in the bathroom and making out with her.  
Allison wasn't going to complain.  
Lydia was relentless, her kisses were addictive and God this girl knew what she was doing, she knew exactly where to kiss and in the breaths between they would mutter out little facts and stories about one another.   
  
“You're a model.” Allison laughed, head tipping back against the mirror as Lydia directs her attention to the spot under her jaw than never fails to make her weak in the knees.   
  
“Is that funny?” Lydia mumbled, teeth dragging over her throat, hands inching under her shirt.   
  
“No, I'm not even surprised- shit, you're gorgeous.”

Lydia pulls away from Allison, who isn't ashamed to admit she lets out a disappointed sound. “You think I'm gorgeous?”  
  
Allison is caught off guard by the sudden vulnerability in her voice. Allison reaches up to thread her fingers through Lydia's hair and yep- impossibly soft, how is this girl real?  
“If I had my camera I would ask you to be my model.”  
  
Lydia moved back in for another kiss, gentle compared to every other kiss they've shared so far tonight. She presses as close to Allison as she can, hands slipping into her own and holding tight.   
  
“Come home with me tonight?” Lydia asked.   
  
Like she even had to ask.  
  
Stiles high fived her on the way out of the club.   
  
  
  
Allison was impressed with what she saw of Lydia's apartment as they stumbled through it but honestly, her attention was focused solely on the girl dragging her towards the bedroom, pausing only to push Allison against the nearest solid surface to kiss her and unbutton her jeans while Allison fumbles for the zipper of Lydia's skirt.

 

Allison drops down onto the bed and shit, she doesn't think she's ever been in a bed this comfortable but she's pushing herself up onto her forearms and biting down on her lip as Lydia pulls her bra off and crawls onto the bed, arms and legs bracketing Allison's body as she trails biting kisses over Allison's body.   
  
“C'mere.” Allison mumbled, pulling on Lydia's arms to kiss her again.   
  
She couldn't even complain that Lydia was insistent on topping.  
  
  
  
  
Allison woke to a dry mouth and rolled onto her side to avoid the bright light seeping in through the windows, resulting in a mouthful of copper hair.

Allison pulled away with a smile, stretching her limbs with a satisfied groan, her jeans lay forgotten on the ground beside the bed and she picked them up, fishing her phone out of the pocket.  
She had over a dozen messages, at least one from all of her friends all wishing her congratulations on the sex.  
They were assholes, but Allison is pretty sure she owed Stiles a fruit basket or something.

Lydia stirred beside her, rolling over and throwing an arm over her thighs.   
  
“Are you leaving?”  
  
Allison bit down onto her lip and looked at the girl, eyes still heavy with sleep.   
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
“No.”

Allison smiled and placed her phone back with her jeans and rolled onto Lydia, leaning down to kiss the bite mark she had left on her shoulder.   
  
“Then I'll stay until you tell me to leave.”  
  
Lydia hummed. “You better make yourself comfortable then.”  
  
  
  
A week later, she got her first real gig, thanks to Lydia of course, Allison was honestly just happy to take pictures of Lydia, her sudden breakout into the industry was a welcome bonus.  
  
Stiles got two fruit baskets and a bottle of tequila.   
  


 


	9. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lydia, I think I'm going to die soon.”

 

Lydia moves to stand by the tub, staring at the water inside, the ice floating at the surface.  
She's supposed to drown Stiles in this.  
It's absurd on so many levels.  
She watches Deaton move to the other tub and Isaac to the remaining one.  
She can feel Stiles watching her, no doubt thrilled despite everything at Deaton's choice to pair them together.   
  
Deaton's choice.  
  
She can understand the rationalisation, Stiles has been in love with her forever.  
But she doesn't know him, she doesn't understand how this can work, how she can pull him back.  
  
Deaton and Scott, yeah, Deaton is essentially a father figure to that boy and on some level her and Stiles make sense.  
  
But Allison and Isaac?  
It doesn't make sense, he doesn't know her, he still has lingering hate there from everything that happened- which is understandable, Allison did stab him after all.  
But all that does is remind Lydia that this plan is terrible.  
It makes her think that Allison drew the short straw in this whole deal.  
  
“Lydia, you okay?” Stiles asked.   
  
“What do you think?” She snapped, Stiles flinched away slightly and she couldn't find it in her to care, she looked over to where Scott and Deaton were talking quietly, she moved her gaze to Allison, who was stood frozen at the other end of the room.  
She looks terrified.  
Lydia can count the times she's seen Allison scared on one hand, but terrified? She didn't think it was possible for the hunter to look so scared and Lydia was expected to stand off to the side and watch someone else be the anchor to the girl she loves.

“Allison?” Scott frowned and good, it was about time someone else noticed. “What's wrong?”  
  
Allison remained frozen to the spot, her eyes were wide and her knuckles were white from how tight her fists were clenched. Her eyes were trained on the tub in front of her and it was only when Scott took a step towards her did Allison move, taking a step back.

“Allison, it's okay, we're going to be okay.” Scott said in the most comforting voice he could manage. Isaac looked unsure, confused, he obviously had no idea what to do.   
  
Lydia stepped around Stiles towards the girl, ignoring Stiles' confused look and stopped just shy of Allison, she looked like a cornered animal, ready to attack if threatened. Scott flashed her a pleading look, obviously unnerved by Allison's behaviour.   
  
“Allison...” Lydia chances another step towards Allison, reaching out and touching her hand, keeping still even when Allison flinches. She waits until Allison's gaze leaves the tub to meet her own.   
  
“Lydia?”  
  
“I'm here.” Lydia takes hold of Allison's hand. “I'm right here.” She can feel how tense Allison's body is, how it's trembling with the effort, Lydia worries that the girl will snap. “I'm right here.” Lydia reaches for her other hand and begins to guide her from the room.  
  
“We don't have time for this.” Deaton says.  
  
“Then you _make_ time.” Lydia snapped, turning back to him and keeping Allison securely behind her. “You're asking her to let somebody she barely knows drown her, you can give her five minutes.” Everybody looks stricken by her words, and suitably so.  
  
  
She doesn't give anybody a chance to speak up before she's leading Allison towards the waiting room. She doesn't resist Lydia, lets herself be pushed down onto the sofa and Lydia kneels in front of her and waits patiently.  
  
“I'm scared.” Allison says and she sounds so disgusted with herself, like feeling this way is a personal failure.   
  
“I know.” Lydia rests her hands on Allison's knees. “I'm scared too.”  
  
Allison's eyes are pleading, shining with unshed tears that Lydia knows she won't release. “What if he can't pull me back?” She asked quietly.   
  
Lydia hesitates, unsure, she squeezes Allison's knee. “You can pull yourself back.”  
  
Allison shook her head. “I- What If it isn't enough? How can I put my life in his hands when he doesn't even trust me completely?” Allison pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and bites so hard Lydia is terrified she'll draw blood. “What if I have nothing to come back to?”  
  
“You have so much to come back for Allison.” Lydia replies firmly, “You're doing this for your dad and you will come back.”  
  
A lone tear rolls down Allison's cheek and it's so heartbreaking Lydia can tell she's on the verge of crying herself.   
  
“He isn't my anchor.” Allison admitted, looking down at her knees.  
  
Lydia takes a steadying breath and nods. “I know.”  
  
“Lydia, I think I'm going to die soon.”  
  
Lydia looked up into Allison's eyes, the fear was gone, instead replaced with a terrifying sense of resignation.   
  
“No you won't”  
  
“I will Lyds, we both know it.” She sighs. “And that's o-”  
  
“If you're going to say that's okay you can shut up right now Allison Argent.” Lydia cut her off harshly, bracing her hands on Allison's knees and pushing herself to her feet. “I refuse to stand here and let you become all cold and empty. Don't you dare close off, I would rather see you be scared and shaking and _human._ ”  
  
Allison's hands clench again and Lydia finally lets herself break.   
  
“I can't lose you.” She says after a tense silence. Allison's staring at her, definitely looking a little more than shocked. “You're so important to me and I can't lose you. I can't-” She breaks off into a sob and immediately Allison is on her feet, arms wrapping around her and pulling her in close, one of Allison's hands are on the back of Lydia's head, the other around her waist and Lydia digs her nails into Allison's shoulders, if the girl is in any pain she doesn't show it and maybe they're both crying and she should be concerned because she knows Scott and Isaac can hear everything that's going on but her best friend is afraid that she's going to die and Lydia is _terrified_ that It might actually happen. 

Allison doesn't speak, she can't tell Lydia that she won't die, that Lydia won't lose her because she's so convinced that it'll happen but she's still putting Lydia first, always putting Lydia first.  
  
“I love you.” Lydia whispers against her shoulder. Allison goes still.   
  
The last time she had told Allison she loved her, she had easily disguised it, best friends say I love you all the time right? This time was different, Lydia left no room for questions, she was in love with Allison and she needed to tell her before she never got that chance again.   
  
“Lydia-”  
  
“I love you and I refuse to scream for you, do you understand me Allison?”  
  
“...Yeah, yeah I understand.”  
  
“I know you're afraid, but you can do this Allison, you know you can.”  
  
“I can do this.” Allison nodded slowly, she pulled away from Lydia and pushed a hand through her hair. “I can do this.” She said again.   
  
Lydia nodded, she wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe she's seen the notebook too many times, part of her had obviously been expecting the dramatic reciprocation of love, the deep meaningful kiss and promises of forever.   
Maybe it wasn't meant to be, but at least Allison hadn't pushed her away, she doesn't know what she would do if Allison had done that.   
  
“Yeah you can.” Lydia smiled. “You're a warrior.” She glanced over her shoulder at the door, taking advantage of the moment to wipe away her tears, aware she had probably smudged her make-up. “I think we should head back in there if you're ready...” She mumbled, already taking a step towards the doors.  
  
“Lyds- wait.” She feels Allison's hand grab her wrist. Lydia closes her eyes for a moment, steeling herself and taking a breath, just as Allison had done with her, Lydia let herself be moved until she was stood back in front of Allison. “I-”  
  
“You don't have to.” Lydia shook her head. “You don't have to say anything, I just-  
  
“Hey,” Allison reached up to wipe a stray tear. Lydia doesn't stop herself from leaning into the touch. “I love you too, It's just that...” She trails off and looks around pointedly.

Lydia nods because she gets it, she understands. “Bad timing. I'm sorry.”  
  
Allison pulled her in, hugging her closer. “Don't apologise. Never apologise.”  
  
Lydia looks up at Allison, taking in her expression. She can still see the fear in her eyes though it's tempered with something softer.   
  
Allison said that she loved her, there's the potential for something more here and for the first time in days, Lydia feels hopeful.   
  
“Allison, can I try something?” Lydia asks, she leaves no room for interpretation.  
  
Allison swallows and nods. Lydia leans up, watching Allison's eyes close as she brushes her lips against Allison's cheekbone, placing slow kisses over Allison's cheek, Lydia hesitated, lips against the corner of Allison's mouth. Allison feels tense again, breath coming out sharply.   
Allison turns her head and catches Lydia's lips with her own and it feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders, Allison kisses her softly, delicate just as Lydia would have expected from her.   
It was a promise of something more.   
  
“Lydia...When this is over, if I come out of this-”  
  
“When. When you come out of this.”  
  
Allison smiled softly. “We'll talk, okay? We'll... We can maybe give this a try?”  
  
“Yeah you better.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison's smile grew a little. “We should probably go.” She hesitated for a moment. “You're my anchor you know, even if you're not the one holding me under... You'll be in my thoughts.”  
  
God, Lydia wanted to cry again. She stopped herself by kissing Allison once more.   
  
“Are you still scared?” Lydia asked, reaching for Allison's hand.   
  
“I'd be lying if I said no.” Allison replied, looking down at their hands. “I just need to remember what I'm doing this for.”  
  
Lydia looked back to the door. “Are you ready to go?”  
  
Allison squeezed her hand. “With you beside me, yeah. I'm ready.”  
  
  
  
They walked together towards where the others were waiting, she would ignore the hurt looks from Stiles and Isaac and the subtle glare from Deaton and the awed look of Scott and press one last kiss to Allison's lips, a promise of what she has to come back for.   
  
  
As she watches Allison be pushed under, supported by Isaac's hands, Lydia thinks of her, hopes that somehow she is strong enough to act as a tether to both Allison and Stiles.   
  
  
When Allison rises from the water an eternity later, Lydia is the one pulling her out and wrapping her in two thick towels and pulling her into a crushing hug. And kissing frozen lips with her own.  
  
  
It was a promise of more. 

 


	10. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes you have to take a leap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate universe- Fantasy  
> Star Allison

 

 

Lydia dreamt of the day she could leave the village.  
It is and will forever be her home, the place where she has spent seventeen long years and lived a comfortable life away from the dangers of werewolves and warlocks. They don't dare come this north, even if they do they never come over the mountains, it's safe here.  
Safe, but boring.  
Lydia has a thirst, she wanted to know more, she had exhausted every book in the village library, she had learned everything there was to know. She wasn't happy to stay, there was nothing left for her here. She didn't want to marry some farmers son, there was so much more to the world and it all lay beyond those mountains.   
There has to be something more.  
  
Winter wasn't the time for travelling, it snowed often and the cold was biting.   
She couldn't travel but she could walk the paths leading towards the mountain, wrapped in layers of furs, her hide boots compressing the snow underfoot with a satisfying sound. The glow from the stars reflected against the snow making Lydia able to walk unaided, the further she got from the village the more she could breathe, it wasn't much, but for now, it was enough.  
  
Hopefully by the time returned to the village, everybody else will have long since fallen asleep, she want in the mood to converse. Lydia looked up to the mountain, dreaming of _one day._ as she takes in the galaxy shining overheard, it's a beautiful night, only a couple of clouds passing, not enough to take away from the beauty of the night.  
A lone fox runs across the path in front of her, not paying her mind as it disappears into the trees. Lydia smiles and continue, wrapping her furs tighter around herself. Intruders would last very long here, they would freeze to death before they had a chance to harm her people.  
Lydia chooses to look back to the mountain at the same instant a star shoots across the sky, it's a rare and beautiful moment and Lydia is familiar with the customs and knows she should make a wish. The gentle streak of light across the sky turns and blinding, fiery blue and Lydia lets out an awed gasp as it passes the front of the mountain, heading directly to the forest only yards away. She sees the flash of light through the trees and a second later the sound of the impact follows, the air makes the snow fall from the branches of the trees.  
Had a star just fallen from the sky? Had she definitely seen that happen?

Was it safe for her to investigate?  
  
No, probably not.  
  
But Lydia was a curious soul by nature, if a star has fallen then surely it is a sign from the Gods? She would be a fool to pass it up.  
Mind made up, Lydia set off for the fallen star.

 

Often, after a great impact, animals, both mystical and not, would flee, fall silent and distance themselves so Lydia was surprised and pleasantly so when she spotted owls and mice and even what was possibly the fox from before all heading in the same direction, Lydia knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She even passed a fairy ring, hoping to herself that their curiosity would get the better of them and be drawn towards the star too.  
  
She knows the moment she's close, she can smell burning and ash even over the overpowering sweetness of the purple wild flowers that grow near the stream, regardless of weather. Lydia follows the stream towards a clearing and as she steps into the open space a gasp passes through her lips and she finds herself rooted to the spot.  
  
A large chunk of the ground had been torn out from the force of the impact, snow around it had long since melted, leaving the entire clearing bare.  
  
That is, of course, was not including the gathering of animals a few feet away from her.  
Lydia stepped closer, desperate to not disturb them, they all seemed to be deliberately stood to shield whatever it was that had crashed into their forest and Lydia desperately did not want to alarm them, least of all the white stag who towered among the rest, his horns could and would do some nasty damage if he perceived her to be a threat.

Lydia made a soft sound of surprise when a soft light flickered past her. _Pixies._ She could hardly believe it. The stag must have heard her for he reared his head towards her and oh-  
They were surrounding a girl.

She was naked, patches of skin streaked with ash and raven hair that fell beautifully down her back, her legs were crossed, body relaxed as she held what looked like a rabbit close to her chest.  
Lydia was thankful for the girls choice in sitting position, it hid the girls more private spots, she could already feel herself blushing and her throat go dry at what she could already see, anything else would have been too much. The girl Is too engrossed in the animals around her to pay Lydia any mind and it is only when she turns slightly to pay attention to the fox does Lydia notice the lines that contour her body, an endless path of delicate silver branching out and twisting around her gentle figure like a galaxy of stars, the silver glows softly, fading and brightening in time with the rise and fall of the girls chest.  
  
She's gorgeous.  
  
She angles her head slightly, just enough for Lydia to make out the sharpness of her jaw before turning to face Lydia, eyes widening in shock and almost dropping the rabbit in her arms. Her entire body lights up blindingly bright that Lydia takes a step back herself and holds her hands up, alarmed, panic hitting her when the stag moves to put itself between Lydia and the girl.  
  
“I'm sorry!” Lydia calls out. “I didn't mean to scare you.” She adds. There's a moment of silent hesitation, how much should she say? Does this girl even speak English? “I thought I saw... Something and I- Are you okay?” She asks in the gentlest voice she knows.

It's the most tense moment of her life so far, she half expects the stag to charge her, but the moment passes and she sees one of the girls hands brush against the side of the stag, it seems to listen to the silent request and moves to the side, the glowing seems to have eased but now the dark haired girl is staring at her with open curiosity. Several of the animals begin to move away, making space almost and Lydia interpreted it as a sign to move closer.  
  
“My name is Lydia.” Lydia began softly, “I live in a village not far from here... Are you hurt?”  
  
The girl shook her head, not bothering to shift her posture, if not for the intensity of which she was staring at Lydia, Lydia would have found her eyes wandering, she did notice however, that the markings that decorate her body are absent from her face, seemingly ending where her pulse beats underneath the skin of her neck though Lydia thinks that the mark curves around to the back of her neck, hidden under dark curls.  
  
“Are you cold?” Another shake of the head. Lydia crouches down in front of her, careful to make sure there's enough space between them as to not frighten her. “What _are_ you?” Lydia asked.  
  
She expected another head shake, but instead dark eyes held her own hazel ones for a few moments longer a time in which Lydia felt like the girl was trying to see into her very soul, before tilting her head up, exposing her pale throat lined with silver as she stared up at the night sky. Lydia followed her gaze to the stars shining down on them.  
  
“You're a star...” Lydia whispered. The girl smiled, eyes sparkling as they meet Lydia's once again. A fallen star with a human form, it's unheard of, it goes above and beyond anything Lydia has ever head, read or seen in her short lifetime. Lydia feels the fox move past her, fur warm against her back even through the layers of clothing. “Do you understand what I'm saying?” She asked because she's been here for a few minutes now and she still hasn't heard the girl make so much as a sound.  
  
“Yes.” She laughed, voice as sweet as honey, her body flickered with light.  
  
“You're a star, who just fell from the sky?” Lydia said because she could do with some verbal clarification at the point.  
  
“Yes. And your name is Lydia and you come from a village not far from here.” She nodded.  
  
Lydia laughed. “That's right. Do you have a name?”  
  
The girls lips curved downwards into a slight frown and she shook her head. The sad expression didn't sit well on the stars face and Lydia needed for that look to be gone, it even felt like her light had dimmed.  
  
“Well then, I'm just going to have to give you a name then, aren't I?” Lydia replied, smiling down at the rabbit that leapt onto her lap.  
  
“A name? Really?” The star sounded shocked, leaning forward slightly towards Lydia.  
  
“Most definitely.” Lydia nodded, taking in the girls expression. “It'll have to fit you though, so a name that can live up to your beauty.”  
  
The girl ducked her head, a shy smile gracing her features as the silver glow fluttered.  
  
“Sophia... No, Margaery... Eliz- no wait.” Lydia clicked her fingers, the girl met her gaze, eyes bright with nervous excitement. “Allison.”  
  
“Allison...” The girl repeated slowly, testing the name. She smiled. “Allison.”  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
Allison nodded. “Yes, very much. Thank you.” She looked so endearingly thankful that Lydia felt her heart flutter.  
  
“Well then Allison, will you come home with me?” She felt her eyes widen. “To my village, will you come to my village?”

Allison hesitated, glancing away from Lydia and towards the north, where the mountains lie. “I want to explore.”  
  
Lydia couldn't help the fond smile. “Of course you do, but it is late and winter and you're naked and no doubt need rest and food.”  
  
Allison glanced down at her body, shifting to cover herself slightly.  
  
“I apologise, I didn't realise that it was a problem-”  
  
“Don't apologise, it's fine.” Lydia replied. “It is not a problem to me but others might be less... Understanding.” Lydia began to undo the top layer of her furs. “You can borrow this for the journey back to the village and then we can discuss exploring tomorrow.”  
  
Allison frowned but nodded slightly. “What does the season have to do with anything?” She asked.  
  
“It's cold and there isn't much light for travelling. It's not the ideal time for travelling.”  
  
“Surely it's never time to step outside?” Allison replied. “It is either too hot or too cold, rarely an in between.” She looks back up at the sky. "Sometimes you have to take a leap."  
  
Lydia fell silent, she couldn't argue with the stars logic there, she was right. There would always be an excuse to not go, despite how much Lydia wants to.  
  
“Okay then Allison, come home with me tonight, spend some time getting to know this land first and then you can go explore the surrounding lands, deal?”  
  
Allison cocked her head to the side. “Are you not coming?”  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
“You named me.” Allison replied, like that explained everything. “I want you everywhere.”  
  
And well, Lydia couldn't really pass up on the chance to spend more time with the star, and to have her as a travelling companion? Dream come true.  
  
“Then I'll join you.”  
  
Allison beamed, turning to grin at the animals still surrounding them. She turned back to Lydia, who had spent the last few minutes trying to think of a way to suitably introduce Allison, a star, to the rest of the village. She should probably ask the pixies, if they would be willing.  
  
“Lydia? May I try something?” Allison asked.  
  
“Of course, what is it?”  
  
Silently, Allison lifted her hand, holding it flat and palms down in front of her. Lydia looked back at her eyes, hoping for an explanation but frowning when she doesn't find one. Allison looks down at Lydia's own hands and that is all she needs to understand. Lydia immediately raises her own hand and slowly and brings it towards Allison's. Their fingertips brush and both girls gasp as a burst of silver light lights up the tips of Allison's fingers, the star yanks her hand away as the light splinters up her arm, fading out into nothing by the time it reaches her elbow.  
  
“What was that?” Lydia asked, her hand still hovering awkwardly in front of her. Allison looks shocked yet somehow overjoyed. Allison watches the light from her hand fade back before meeting Lydia's gaze again, she doesn't speak as she brings her hand back, just watches as their fingertips brush and the eruption of light happens again. Lydia feels a wave of emotion hit her like waves crashing into her back as she clings to the surface. Allison slowly guides their hands until their palms are pressed together and all Lydia can do is watch the increasingly brightening light grow and spread until Allison is lit up like a beacon, a galaxy. Lydia can feel her heart racing, chest heaving as she holds Allison's gaze.  
  
“Tell me Lydia, do you believe in fate?”  
  
Lydia glanced around them, at their silent audience of wildlife and pixies, the stars overhead watching their every move and the bright expression Allison is sporting. Lydia never wants to break this point of contact, she doesn't want to watch the light of Allison's body fade. She doesn't want to leave Allison, ever.  
  
“You know, I think I do.”

“Can I be yours?”  
  
“Mine?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Lydia smiled and entwined their fingers. She dared to bring their hands to her lips and place a soft kiss to the back of Allison's hands, delighted in the lip shaped glow she leaves behind.  
  
  
“Only if I can be yours.”


	11. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For Lydia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Reincarnation  
> AU- Soul mates  
> Violence, abuse & character death  
> Please read with care, okay?
> 
> I also reccommend you listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA) because this song destroyed me as i wrote this

It always rains when she dies.

  
  
In every lifetime, no matter the circumstances, she takes her last breath staring up at the heavens as they weep. 

The six months in Seattle last year left her on edge constantly, always looking over her shoulder.  
  
Allison didn't fear death, death was but a familiar acquaintance, waiting for the day they could be reunited so they could lead her to the beginning to repeat the cycle.

No, she feared a life without _her._ A life where she doesn't get to watch her grow and cry and break and put herself together again. A life without her is dark.

 

 

 

Allison knows it's her the moment they meet. It's the eyes, always the eyes, the only constant in all of her lives are those glorious,  _glorious_ hazel eyes.  
  
She introduces herself as Lydia and Allison thinks that it might be her favourite name so far. Lydia smiles and Allison feels her heart race, until she realises that Lydia is only a year her junior.  
What had happened after they had parted? 

  
  
Allison still remembers the accident, the drunk driver, the wet roads, the sounds of tires screeching and the burning brightness of the headlights as she pushed her love out of the way.  
  
She remembers staring up at those tear filled hazel eyes as rain fell down around them, the last gasp of air that held a simple 'I love you'.

  
  
Allison catches herself about to ask Lydia what happened before she remembers.  
  
Lydia never remembers, she never remembers until it's too late and Allison has left her to shoulder the burden alone.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asks, concern flickering over her face for the briefest of moments.  
  
“Never better.” Allison replies, because it's true, she's seventeen years old and their lives have just begun.  
  
They have a chance.

 

Lydia beams and grabs Allison's hand to lead her to the table where her friends are gathered and most of them greet her warmly and they fall into easy conversation with Lydia leading, her eyes fixed firmly on Allison.

 

  
  
She is a hunter through and through, well, not  _her._ Allison has been many things, it just so happens to be that this time she is to be a hunter, trained brutally by her parents, expected to start taking lives of those who are different from them.  
  
Allison wonders what they would do if they knew what she was, if their daughter was eternal, cursed or bless- it depended on how you looked at it.  
  
It isn't worth thinking about.

They expect her to be able to take an innocent life when she turns eighteen. Until then, she trains and she listens while they scope out the town, try to find the pack that they've been told about. Five wolves, a banshee and a human. A sizeable pack considering how small the town is.  
  
They don't realise they've been looking in the wrong places.

 

 

Allison can spot a wolf easily, it's what she's been trained for so she can spot the signs. She wasn't expecting  _Lydia_ of all people to lead her to them on her first day of school. She introduces her and most of them welcome her warmly, save for the sceptical looks from Isaac and Erica. She pushes her thoughts aside, not wanting to believe that she is probably right in her suspicions. Lydia either doesn't notice the tension or doesn't care and she pulls Allison down next to her, they're touching, always touching.  
  
Lydia- no, that wasn't  _her_ name then, once told her that soul mates are like magnets, drawn to one another and that no matter what, they will always find each other, they are destined to seek each other out even if they aren't aware of it. An unstoppable force.  
Allison remembers wanting to cry at the irony but silenced her with a kiss regardless.  
  
She thinks that she might have been right.  
  
After lunch they part and Allison counts the minutes until she can see Lydia again.

 

 

Lydia fits into her life easily, Victoria pretends to be pleased that Allison is making friends but also makes a point of reminding her of her duties, training is not to be substituted.  
  
Allison doesn't listen.  
  
She's been starved of Lydia for so long she can't bring herself to care. Lydia takes her shopping and they go for coffee and they watch stupid movies and hang out with Lydia's friends and have sleepovers. It's the closest Allison can get to being a normal teenager so she grabs it with both hands and runs.

 

It's in the safety of the darkness and with Allison beside her that Lydia tells her the secrets of this lifetime that she has never dared tell anybody else. She lets her walls down for the first time in years, breaking down in Allison's arms and Allison holds her through it, rubbing circles into her back

“I've never felt this connected to somebody before.” Lydia gasps wetly against her neck, Allison thinks that maybe she can hear confusion underneath her pain. “You're my best friend.” And Allison pretends that those four words didn't just shatter her heart.

It isn't the first time Lydia hasn't fallen in love with her, soul mates are a tricky business, just because they're connected it doesn't mean that they're lovers, every life is different and Allison can't be angry for that, she loves Lydia with all she has to offer, all she asks for in return is Lydia's happiness.  
  
Even if she doesn't get to be the cause of that happiness.  
  
“And you're mine too.” Allison replies. Glad that she can be the one to put Lydia back together. To just stay here and  _be._   
  
Lydia eventually falls asleep, curled into her side, hands clutching the material of Allison's shirt, tethering them together.  
  
Allison stares up at the ceiling and cries silently until she too succumbs to sleep.  
  


  
The next morning her father makes her train and spar and practice until she bleeds and cries tears of pain alone in her room.  
She doesn't have any regrets.

 

 

It takes Allison almost two weeks to accept that the people she's been eating lunch with almost everyday are the pack that her family and their lackies have been searching for. 

She feels sick with herself. Was this the universes idea of a sick joke?  
  
  


She grasps at the hope that Lydia is the human, to please  _please_ be the human of the pack. Let Erica be the banshee, please.

  
  
Lydia notices Allison's inner turmoil and pulls her to one side to ask if she's okay, Allison merely forces a smile and tells her that she's fine, that it's okay.  
  
Lydia hugs her and Allison tries not to linger.  
  
  


Allison seeks out Scott afterwards, he has the kindest eyes and Allison feels like she can trust him the most.  
  
“Who is your alpha?” She asks.  
  
He snarls, eyes flashing gold, purely instinctual at a perceived threat on his alpha. Allison holds her hands up in surrender.  
  
“I'm here to help.  _Please._ ”  
  
His eyes return to the gentle brown as he studies her.  
  
“What's going on?”  
  
“I'll explain on the way.”  
  
She tells him who her family are, what they're planning.  
  
She doesn't mention Lydia.  
  
  
Allison is shocked to see Derek Hale in the abandoned train depot, though it makes sense, they never did find a body after the fire her aunt had started.  
He apparently knows who she is too, if the way he grabs her by the throat and throws her into a wall, pinning there with clawed hands that threaten to pierce her jugular if she so much as moves. Scott hovers nearby, she can hear his conflicted whine.  
  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.” Derek snarls.  
  
“Because I want to help you.” Allison gasps out. “I want to be pack.”  
  
“You're an  _Argent_ ”  
  
“Only in name, not-” She reaches up to press a hand to her heart. “Not in here.”

He's confused, but he definitely still wants her dead. Allison tries not to panic and remembers what her mother- what  _Victoria_ taught her.  
  
Breathe.  
  
Inhale.  
  
Exhale.  
  
“In this life my name is Allison Argent. There are only two things I know for certain and one of those is that I would protect Lydia with my life.”  
  
“You don't know her.”  
  
“I know her better than anybody else alive on this Earth knows her.” Allison snaps back. His grip on her throat loosens slightly. “Now can you let me down so I can talk?”

“She's your soul mate.” Derek says, understanding in his eyes.  
  
Allison nods as Scott makes a sound of realisation, he's seen the looks she thinks.  
  
“But she doesn't know?”

Allison swallows the lump in her throat. “No.” She meets his gaze. “I just want to keep her safe.”

Derek still looks cautious, granted, given the history between them. But this isn't about wars, this is about protecting Lydia and her pack. He looks over to Scott and they both nod, Derek releases her and takes a step back.  
Allison stands and pushes a hand through her hair.   
  


They talk for an hour, Allison tells them everything about her family, the hunters that are on standby, ready for attack. She tells them the plans she knows about. Both wolves look terrified and understandably so. Derek confirms her fears, Lydia is the banshee and Allison doesn't bother to hide her anguish, not from these two.

“I'll distract them, keep them off of your backs.” Allison finishes, already moving to stand.  
  
Derek nods. “And Lydia?”  
  
“Don't tell her about me, please. She has to remember on her own terms, You can't interfere with the order of the universe.” She looks from Derek to Scott. “I'll talk to her about this.”

“She needs to know about the hunters though.” Scott points out. Derek nods in agreement.  
  
“Tell the pack what they need to know, but just... Let me talk to Lydia.”

The boys both nod and Scott leaves first, heading to the car to wait for Allison to catch up. Allison moves to follow but pauses when Derek calls her name, she turns back, raises an eyebrow.  
  
“You said there were two things that you know for certain. What was the other?”  
  
Allison shrugs. “I always die in the rain.” It's a fact that she has long since come to terms with. It doesn't even hurt to say any more, at least one other person should know, it'll make it easier when it happens.  
  


The sky is clear as she walks to her car.

 

 

Her parents make her train harder than ever, her seventeenth birthday is coming up. She goes to bed sore and bleeding but Allison always manages to smile when Lydia calls her.

  
  


Stiles, Scott and Derek help her distract the hunters, creating false reports of attacks, luring them away from the town for hours at a time. All desperate attempts to buy time they just don't have.  
But for now it's working.

  
  
  
  
Lydia calls her over to study, Allison can hear the strain in her voice and Allison fears that she is the cause for it. She ignores Chris' voice calling after her when she leaves, she tries not to think too much about the punishment she'll get when she returns home.  
She doesn't regret it.  
  
Natalie lets her in, tells her Lydia is in her room and returns to the living room. Allison has been such a constant presence in the Martin household now that the woman doesn't even bat an eyelid.

  
Allison hovers outside of Lydia's bedroom door and closes her eyes.

  
Inhale.  
  
  
  
Exhale.  
  
She opens the door, has barely stepped inside before the first book comes flying at her head, her hunter reflexes kick in and she catches it, inches from her face, lets two more books hit her before she's crossing the room and trying to calm Lydia down.  
  
“You liar!” Lydia yells. “You _used_ me!”  
  
The words sting more than Lydia's shoves. Allison wonders who let it slip as she lets Lydia push her. Lets her scream and yell and break.  
  
“I fucking trusted you and you're a _hunter?_ You're here to kill me! My friends!” Lydia is crying, tears streaming down her face, chest heaving with sobs that make Allison's heart clench, her fists pounding uselessly against Allison's chest. She barely feels them. “You betrayed me!”  
  
Allison catches Lydia's wrists as she feels tears of her own start to fall. “I never betrayed you. Never you.” Allison shakes her head. Lydia sobs again, tries to pull away. “I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I'm trying to protect you.” Lydia goes limp enough for Allison to pull her close, can feel Lydia crying against her shoulder. “God, never you Lydia. I'm not going to let them hurt you.”

“I don't understand what's happening to me.” Lydia sobs into her neck. “Why- Why do I feel like-” her voice breaks and she doesn't speak again.  
  
Allison tries not to cry as she presses her cheek to Lydia's hair, smells the strawberry scent of her shampoo.  


 

 

“You're spending too much time with that girl.” Chris says the next day at dinner.  
  
“She's my best friend.” Allison replies, eyes on her untouched dinner.  
  
“You're neglecting your training.” Victoria snaps.  
  
“I'm _sixteen_.”  
  
“You're a hunter.”  
  
“Well maybe I don't want to be a hunter any more!” Allison yells.  
  
Victoria is on her feet immediately and Allison forces herself not to recoil, not to show fear. Victoria grabs her by the arm, yanks her to her feet with such force the chair topples over.  
  
“You are a hunter and you'll do well to remember who you're talking to.”  
  
“Yeah, a couple of murderers.” Allison spits.  
  
The words have barely left her mouth before she feels the punch.  
  
Inhale.  
  
  
Allison keeps her hands clenched at her sides.  
  
  
Exhale.  
  
“Go to your room.” Chris says, low and dangerous. 

 

Allison's hands are shaking by the time she closes the door behind her, she blocks it with her dresser and stares out of the window.

  
  
  
  


When the pack see her black eye the next morning, she is met with a series of agitated growls, Scott's hand is cupping her face, drawing the pain out.  
But Lydia?  
God, Lydia looks like she's ready to break down just from seeing it. She hugs Allison tight.  
  
“Allison,” She whispers against her neck. “They could have killed you.”  
  
Allison shakes her head. She knew she was safe that night, the skies were clear. She doesn't say this aloud, only Derek would understand what she means and he isn't here.

“They're going to figure it out soon.” Allison says to the pack, hand clutching Lydia's “I don't know what else I can do.”  
  
“We'll go to Derek, he'll... He'll know.” Stiles replies, though even he looks unsure.  
  
Lydia trembles beside her and Allison wants nothing more than to kiss her, to ease her fears with gentle kisses and loving words.  
As far as Lydia knows, they're best friends, nothing more. So best friend she shall be. 

  
  
They cut class. Allison takes every precaution to make sure they aren't followed as they all make their way to Derek, who has barely left the train depot since Allison and her family's arrival in Beacon Hills. The pack have been taking it in turns bringing him food and sneaking him out for shower.  
They all gather into a circle, tense and silent, Lydia's hand is clutching her own so tight it feels like if she squeezed any tighter the bones would break.  
She catches the pack staring at her blackened eye, she can see Derek staring at her and Lydia's entwined hands.  
  
“We need to leave.” Derek says. “We can't stay here.”  
  
Allison had been expecting it and they'd be fools if it didn't cross the packs minds, it was the only way that didn't result in blood being shed. If the wolves fought... Then they would stand no chance, they'd be hunted for the rest of their lives.  
  
“Where would we go?” Boyd asks.  
  
“What about our families?” Scott adds, he looks like he's going to cry. Allison has met Mrs McCall, she can understand his heartache.  
  
“She'll be safe, Scott.” Allison speaks up. “They won't hurt your families. That was... That was more Kate's style.” Derek flinches and Allison flashes him a sympathetic look, she knew the story. She wishes she knew how to make it better. Maybe this can be her penance for her family's wrongdoings.  
  
“That doesn't answer where we would go or how we would afford it.” Erica points out.  
  
“New York.” Derek replies. “I was safe there, no hunters bothered me. And as for money... There's a vault.”

“How long do you need?” Allison asks, getting to her feet and pulling her hand from Lydia's.  
  
“Two days, three max.”  
  
Allison nods. “I'll buy you that time. Pack light, don't tell anybody where you're going, it'll be safer for them.”  
  
“Allison, wait!” Lydia scrambles up after her, grabs her wrist and pulls her back. “You're coming too? You'll run with us?”  
  
Allison can feel the lump in her throat again, God, those eyes never change. She looks to the pack, she hasn't known them for long, but they've welcomed her in, they've let her become one of them despite her name. Her gaze settles on Derek who stands, he walks towards them and Jesus, he's barely an adult himself, aged by loss and war. They're all just kids. Allison has to remind herself that she herself is a kid, her seventeenth birthday is in two days and she can't bring herself to think about it.  
  
“I'll come if they want me to.” Allison whispers.  
  
“You're pack.” Derek says. He reaches out to touch the corner of Allison's eye, right on the bruise and she watches as the pain travels along his arm. “You're part of us now.” He glances to Lydia for the briefest of moments. “You always have been.”  
  
Allison's bottom lip quivers, she can feel her eyes fill with tears as she nods.  
  
She's going to get Lydia out of here, they're going to go to New York and they can be together, even if this version of her doesn't fall in love with Allison it'll be okay because they'll be alive and happy and _together._  
  
Lydia wraps her arms around Allison's waist and clings to her. “We're going to get through this. We will.”  
  
“We will.” Allison echoes. “It'll be okay.”  
  
Inhale.  


  
Exhale.  
  


 

 

Allison hits the ground hard, forces the air into her lungs as she pushes herself up, Chris is yanking her to her feet, fist poised, ready to strike again.  
  
“I won't ask you again. Who. Are. They?”  
  
Allison spits blood on his shoe and matches his tone. “Fuck. You.”  
  
“It's obviously that insufferable redhead she's obsessed with.” Victoria says from her seat. “We just need to wait for the rest of her pack to come running and we'll be fine.”  
  
Chris lets Allison drop to the ground, she falls to her knees and holds her ribs, the pain will pass soon, her father is careful not to leave any lingering damage, he's always been more reluctant to hurt her than Victoria. She lets out a breathless laugh and stares up at him.  
  
“You won't find them.” Allison grits out, pushing herself to her feet. “If you ever paid attention to me other than my 'training' you would have figured it out weeks ago.” She's digging herself a hole now, sealing her fate. Whatever, they aren't her parents. They're monsters.  
  
Allison drags herself to the front door, she had thrown a dufflebag full of clothing along with her weapons into the trunk the day she had gotten back from the train depot, she had been expecting this the entire time.  
  
“If you walk out that door Allison, you're one of them. You're a rogue that needs to be put down.” Victoria says calmly.  
  
Allison's hand overs on the handle for a brief moment. Seventeen years with these people as her parents compared to an eternity of being Lydia's, it wasn't even a question.  
  
“So be it.” Allison replies.  
  
“Happy birthday.” She hears Chris say as the door closes between them.

  
  
  
She all but collapses into Lydia's arms as soon as she opens the door, Lydia cries out in alarm and drags her in and Allison is surprised to see the entire pack in attendance, Derek included.  
  
“They know.” Allison mutters as Derek and Scott share her pain. “They know Lydia is pack, they're- they're going to attack, as soon as they can get you all alone and away from the town.”  
  
Derek settles back with a frown and Lydia is curling into her side, hand running over her hair and holding her as tightly as she can without hurting her. Allison lets her head fall against her, exhausted. Her bow, arrows and knives are a few feet away, the only thing she bothered to bring into the house with her. Lydia's mother is upstairs, completely unphased by the people in the house.  
  
“We'll run tomorrow.” Derek declares.  
  
“They'll be expecting it.” Allison mutters, letting Lydia pull her against her, head coming to rest in Lydia's lap. “They'll be waiting.”  
  
“Then we lose them.” Derek replies. “The tunnels at Oak Creek, I know a passage that leads to the sewers. We lure them away from the town line, slip into the sewers and lose them. I know the tunnels here like the back of my hand, they'll never catch up to us.”  
  
Allison nods. “That could work. We just- you can't leave here now, we have to stay here.”  
  
“Sleepover, fun.” Stiles tries to sound enthusiastic but it falls flat.  
  
  


“Hey Alli.” Lydia whispers, prodding her awake, there's a movie playing quietly and the rest of the pack are asleep sans for Derek, who seems to be intent on looking out of the window, watching for any signs of danger as he protects his pack. Allison blinks sleepily and groans under her breath as Lydia tugs her to her feet and towards the stairs leading to her bedroom.  
  
“Lyds, what's going on?” Allison asked, rubbing the sleep from her eye and grimacing as she rubbed the bruise. She's standing awkwardly in the middle of Lydia's room while the girl rummages through her closest and pulls out a flat box, neatly wrapped in light blue paper decorated with black hearts.  
  
“I wanted to give you this under happier circumstances, and I guess I am a little late...” Lydia held out the box. “But happy birthday, Allison.”  
  
“Lydia... You didn't have to.”  
  
Lydia smiles fondly and sits down on the edge of her bed. “Just open it.”  
  
Allison smiles back and carefully pulls at the paper, it's so beautiful she doesn't want to damage it. She sees Lydia roll her eyes and Allison drops carefully to her knees and rests the box on the bed beside Lydia as she opens it, lifting the lid off of it and gasping.  
  
“Lydia...” She reaches into the box and pulls out a leather jacket.  
  
“I saw it and I thought of you.” Lydia shrugs.  
  
Allison wants to cry. She lets Lydia take the jacket from her and feels Lydia putting the jacket on her. She doesn't realise that she _is_ crying until Lydia is pulling her towards her with concerned eyes.  
  
“What's wrong?” She asks.  
  
Allison shakes her head, how can she tell Lydia that it looks just like the jacket she had brought Allison back in their senior year of high school in the 50's, how she had worked all through the summer at that stupid diner she hated just to get the extra money to afford it. It reminds Allison that somewhere, Lydia does remember, little aspects of their lives seem to bleed through and it just hurts so fucking much.  
  
“We're going to be okay Allison.” Lydia has her arms around Allison's neck and her lips to her hair. “It'll be okay, New York will be great, just you wait.”  
  
Allison closes her eyes and smiles. “Yeah, it's okay.” She manages.  
  
“I feel like I've known you forever.” Lydia whispers. “I don't understand it.”  
  
“Yeah...” Allison's voice wavers. “Yeah, me too.”  


  
Allison folds the jacket over the back of a chair as Lydia settles down on the sofa, Allison begins to lie down on the floor, near to Stiles but is pulled onto the sofa by Lydia.  
  
“Stay with me.” Lydia whispers, hugging her close. Allison can feel her heartbeat against her chest. “Stay with me.” Lydia repeats again.”  
  
Allison doesn't trust her voice so she holds her closer.  


  
  
Allison is the first to wake, unsurprised to see Derek sat on the windowsill, looking outside. Allison peels herself away from Lydia, careful not to wake her and moves to collect her bag of knives. Derek shifts slightly to make room as she sits opposite him, ring dagger in hand. She looks out of the window and up at the sky and realises what Derek has been staring at the entire time.  
  
“It's cloudy.” She says.  
  
“It doesn't mean anything.”  
  
Allison smiles gently and looks down at the knife in her hand. “Maybe not.” She looks over at the sleeping pack. “We should leave soon.”  
  
“We should.” Derek agrees. 

 

  
Nobody eats breakfast. They barely talk but Allison watches Scott comfort everybody in turn. Lydia sits beside her as Allison checks over her knives, strapping one to each thigh and slipping another into each boot. She's ready for battle. Lydia's silence is unnerving, especially when partnered with the distant looks she often fades into.  
  
  


When the time comes for them to leave, Allison slips on her jacket, eyes locked onto Lydia's.  
  
The leave silently.  
  
Lydia leaves a note for her mother.

 

  
They all pile into Allison's car, it's a tight squeeze but they manage to fit everything and everyone in. Derek drives considering Allison hadn't even heard of Oak Creek until he mentioned It. Lydia is half sat in her lap and they all listen as Scott and Stiles talk about the big city and 'seeing the fountain from friends' until Erica reminds them that Friends wasn't actually filmed in New York. Allison actually finds herself smiling and resting her head against Lydia's shoulder.

 

And then it starts to rain.  


  
Gently, it's barely noticeable to Allison until she hears Derek switch on the windscreen wipers. She catches his gaze in the reflection of the rear-view mirror at the same instant Lydia lets out a quiet gasp and clutches her hand, nails digging into her skin making Allison hiss. Stiles asks what's wrong and Lydia shakes her head, eyes staring out of the window. Allison watches her with her heart in her throat.  
  
  
  
Boyd and Isaac take the bags from the trunk as the rest of them stand in the rain, Lydia shivers in her coat beside her, the rain isn't that bad, not enough to soak them through but puddles are already beginning to gather at their feet.  
Allison smiles a little bitterly to herself, she had dared to hope, dared to believe that this time, just this time, the universe would tip in her favour.  


  
“Lets go.” Derek mumbles, avoiding Allison's gaze. Lydia's grip is still like a vice, insistent as she tugs Allison towards the tunnels. Her skin looks pale, like she's on the verge of crying or being sick or both. She can see Scott flash Lydia a worried look, they're all familiar with her banshee powers but Allison knows this story, she knows how it ends.  
  
  
They've barely made it twenty feet into the tunnels before Lydia has a hand braced against the wall, her breaths harsh. Her legs buckle and Allison gets an arm around her waist, supporting her.  
  
“Lyds, shit, Lydia, what's wrong?” Stiles is trying to push past to get closer, the tunnels are too narrow for easy movement.  
  
“They're coming.” Lydia gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks, she turns towards Allison. “Allison, they're right behind us.”  
  
Allison looks over her shoulder and back to Lydia, pulling her up to her feet, decision made. “It's okay. You're okay.” She looks to the panicked eyes of the wolves and Stiles. “You're all going to be okay.” She pushes gently at Lydia and takes a step back, sliding her bow from her back. “I'll buy you time.”  
  
Lydia makes a pained sound. “Allison no, no please.” Lydia grabs her arm. “You're coming with us.”  
  
Allison takes a sharp breath and shakes her head. “I can't, they'll catch up- they'll kill you all, I need to distract them.”  
  
“ _Allison._ ” Lydia sobs, crashing into her. “It's  _raining_ .”  
  
Allison freezes, eyes locking with Derek's as the bow falls from her hands, she wraps her arms around Lydia. “I know.” She breathes.  
  
“I remember Allison, I remember it all, why didn't you tell me? You should have-”

“I couldn't, you know that. You know what happens if you find out before you're ready.” Allison replies. Lydia chokes on her a cry. “It's okay Lydia, it's okay.”  
  
Lydia pulls away and wipes uselessly at her eyes. “It's not okay! It's too soon.”  
  
Allison nods, tears of her own falling freely. “I know.” She chokes out. God does she know. “It's okay. I love you.”  
  
It's okay because Lydia knows. Lydia remembers her and she knows how Allison feels for her.  
  
It's enough.  
  
Lydia cries harder, clinging relentlessly to Allison. “Please, please come with me.”  
  
“I can't.” Allison shakes her head. “I can't let them hurt you. Any of you. I- I wish I could have gotten to know you all better.” She looks to each of the pack, they're all wearing similar looks of confusion and grief, they're her pack, they're bonded and they can already feel the weight of Allison's choice. Lydia is still sobbing as Allison guides her into Scott's arms. She walks past the pack towards Derek.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asks.  
  
“This is my fight.” Allison replies. “I just want to keep her safe.”  
  
Derek puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, “Thank you.”  
  
Allison nods, covers his hand with her own and squeezes back. “Protect her. Please, don't let anybody hurt her.” She chances a look back at the sobbing girl. “I've already done enough.” She adds in a whisper. She's so young, too young to feel pain like this.  
  
“I will.” Derek says.  
  
Allison nods, wipes at her tears with the sleeve of her jacket and turns away. Walking back to her forgotten bow. She picks it up and braces herself for what's to come. 

She feels arms circle her waist as Lydia throws herself against her back. Allison closes her eyes, commits the feeling to memory.  
  
“I love you too.” Lydia breathes, cheek pressed to Allison's shoulder. “I didn't- I've never been- I didn't _know._ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you.”  
  
Allison lets out a sob of her own and turns back to Lydia. Before she can speak, Lydia's hands are on her cheeks, pulling her down for a kiss, it's desperate, mouths clashing and Allison can feel every emotion Lydia is trying to put into the kiss, can hear the sobs they share in the breaths between and can feel Lydia's tears against her skin, can taste the mint of her toothpaste, the vanilla of her lip gloss and the salt of her tears.  
Allison breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together shaking as Lydia whimpers, hands clutching her shirt like she had done all those days ago at the sleepover.  
  
“I can't believe this is goodbye.” Lydia whispers. “You just got here.”  
  
“It's not goodbye.” Allison replies. “You know it isn't.”  
  
“Find me.” Lydia requests.  
  
Allison kisses her once more, for the second and final time. “I will. I always will.”  
  
It's a promise she's kept for years.  
  
  
She breaks away, she knows that if she doesn't do it now, she never will. She closes her eyes and turns away, head down as Lydia desperately calls after her, voice echoing through the tunnels.  
  
“No! Derek, let go of me! She needs me!” Lydia yells. “Allison! Allison!”  
  
Inhale.  


 

Exhale.  
  
  
She can do this.

  
She can.  
  
Allison walks, reaching for an arrow and notching it. The tunnels are tight enough that the hunters will be forced to move slower and in a more compressed line, the little spark in the back of her mind remains optimistic.  
  
She opens her eyes when she hears boots against concrete and fires, non lethal, right through the knee.  
The first shot rings out, hitting the wall beside her as she reaches for another arrow.  
  
“Allison!” The scream sounds so far away.  
  
The second arrow hits it's mark, as do the third, fourth and fifth.  
  
The first bullet hits her in the right shoulder, the force throwing her off balance as she cries out.

 

For Lydia. Do this for Lydia.  
  
Inhale.

  
  
Exhale.  
  
The hunters are getting closer and she manages to take down five more before the second bullet hits her in her left arm, the pain registering through her entire body and the bow falls from her hands. She stumbles forward, grits her teeth and pushes through the pain. She will not die here. Not in these tunnels. She pictures Lydia's face. Reminds herself who she's fighting for.  
Who she always fights for and will continue to fight for so long as she breathes.  
Allison grabs the knives from their spots on her thighs and starts forward, suddenly so thankful for the years of training as she slashes and kicks.  
Allison can feel herself getting dizzy, pain and blood loss making themselves known in her mind. Allison pushes past it. She's running on adrenaline and determination and love.  
  
She focuses on Lydia.

  
Images of Lydia flash through her mind, the first time they met, the bright hazel eyes that have never changed. She thinks about how easily Lydia had welcomed her in, introduced her to her pack, helped her with classes.  
  


She stumbles and drops a knife, the tunnels are filled with the cries of the hunters she's taken down and her gasping breaths. She continues forward, toward the light. She knows there are more.

  
She remembers Lydia's flawless sense of fashion, laughing as she picks out outfits for Allison and talks about the winter formal.  
The fiery determination in her eyes as she proves Harris wrong time and time again.  
  
  
Allison slashes at a hunters throat, he dodges it easily and spins them, throwing Allison face first into the wall before he grabs onto the back of her jacket and yanks her back, throwing her towards the exit of the tunnels.  
Allison hisses against the ground, her fingers are slick with blood as she pushes herself up. Gets to her feet as she sees the very same hunter running down the tunnel, she doesn't think, she grabs her knife and throws it, it pierces the back of his neck and he drops to the ground, paralysed, probably. Allison doesn't know. She's tackled again, lifted off of the ground.  
  
  
She sees Lydia running at her after Allison got a perfect score on the math test Lydia had helped her study for, remembers how it felt when Lydia leapt into her arms with an excited squeal.  
  
  
Allison hits the ground, water splashing up, the rain is steady, constant.

Her love for Lydia, the only other constant she knows.  
  
  
Allison cries out in frustration and kicks and punches at the hunter pinning her to the ground, punching him in the throat and sliding out from underneath him, grabbing his gun and with shaky aim, firing it at as many hunters as she can. Aiming for legs. She doesn't kill.  
She isn't a killer.  
  
She's a protector.  
  
A shot rings out, a blunt pain hitting her left shoulder, Allison stumbles back, vision blurring, she thinks she hit her head, there's blood in her eyes. Her chest feels numb.  
  
  
Lydia curling into her, hands balled around her shirt as she sleeps.  
  


A bullet in her hip, metal scraping through bone and coming clear out the other side. 

  
The strawberry smell of Lydia's shampoo, how she applies make-up delicately and with a focus reminiscent of defusing a bomb, how she's going to be the youngest ever recipient of the fields medal.  
The world is in the palm of her hand.  
That is Allison's gift to Lydia.  
Life.  
  
  
Two more shots, one in the thigh and the other in her abdomen. 

  
Allison stumbles, sheer determination still holding her up as she locks eyes with her assailant.  
Rain drips from Chris' hair, gun pointed at her heart. Allison can taste blood, she can feel it on her lips.  
She spots Victoria just as the woman fires, the bullet going through Allison's shin and sending her to her knees, blood staining the ground around her red. She can feel it dripping down her skin underneath her jacket, she can feel the lightness in her head.  
  


Of all her lives, God, Lydia was the greatest, she was going to be the greatest.  
What she would give for one more kiss.

Just one more kiss.  
  
  
Chris approaches her cautiously, as if she could still pose a threat.  
  
“You took out fifteen of our men.”  
  
“Good.” Allison gasps out.

“You're a traitor.”

Allison laughs, bringing a hand up and resting it against her chest. Her fingers are slick with blood and the pain is such a constant but she refuses to acknowledge it.

“To all but my heart.” She replies.  
  


She has been a lot of things, has done a lot of things that took her lifetimes to forgive herself for. There has been loss and regret and lies and heartache.  
But she never betrayed Lydia. Lydia held her heart no matter what lifetime they inhabit, no matter what the circumstances.  
She belongs to Lydia and that is her curse, her blessing.  
  


“Why did you do this?” Chris asks.  
  


Isaac's hug when she calmed him from a panic attack.  
  
Erica's laugh when Allison knocked Stiles from the wall in gym.  
  
Boyd's calming presence.  
  
Stile's mind.  
  
Scott's everlasting hope.  
  
Derek's willingness to forgive.  
  
Her pack.  
  
Lydia's smiling face, her touch, the curve of her lips, her dimples, her hair, her mind, her laugh, her cry.

  
Her kisses.  
  
  
Inhale.  
  
  
  
She lifts her head, slowly, painfully. She meets her fathers gaze. She can't tell if those are tears in his eyes or not. She doesn't look at Victoria.  
  
  
  
Exhale.  
  
  
  
The gun is pressed to her forehead, she doesn't flinch. Raindrops cling to her eyelashes, her hair, finally soaking through her clothes.  
  
  
  
Inhale.  
  
  
  
She can still taste the kiss underneath the blood. The strain on her throat as she forces out those two final words.

 

“For Lydia.”  
  


  
She closes her eyes. She hears a howl nearby.

 

 

She pictures Lydia smiling.

 

  
She feels the phantom touch of arms around her waist, the press of a cheek against her shoulder.

 

“ _I love you too.”  
  
  
  
“Find me.”_  
  


 

 

 

 

Exhale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry


	12. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stallison and Dallison brotp because those friendships are literally everything to me  
> Angsty Allison  
> Mentions of murder

 

 

 

“I thought I'd find you here.”  
  
Allison opens her eyes and instead of the sky, she's met with the steady gaze of Stiles. She hums non-committally and closes her eyes again. She registers Stiles moving to lie down beside her, they lie In silence for a few minutes but Allison knows Stiles, still is not something he can do for extended periods of time and so she counts the seconds until he speaks again.  
  
“Why _are_ you here?”  
  
“I like the quiet.”  
  
They're lying on a large flat rock that overhangs a stream underneath, on hot days the rock is burning hot but the rest of the time it's the perfect secluded spot to hide and relax.

“You've been liking the quiet for a few weeks.” Stiles said.   
  
“How did you find me?” Allison asked, opening her eyes and watching the clouds pass overhead.   
  
“A certain grumpy wolf may have been running near here a few days ago, he suggested I come and talk to you.”  
  
“Aw, I didn't know Derek cared so much.”  
  
She can practically _feel_ Stiles' disapproving glare as he moves to sit up slightly.   
  
“Of course he cares, he's upset considering what happened...” Stiles trailed off as Allison made a sound of agreement. “But he understands, we all do. Peter was a threat and we all knew that one day he would have to be stopped but,” He cut himself off and Allison saw him shake his head sharply. “We aren't mad.”  
  
“Scott is.”

“Okay, yeah Scott is.” Stiles agreed. “But that's only because he has a hero complex and despite his obvious evilness Scott still saw hope for him.” Stiles pushed a hand through his hair. “And you went rogue on us.”  
  
“You were all taking so long... She was in danger Stiles, We knew it was Peter, we knew where he was and what he was going to do and he had her.” Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I couldn't let him hurt her again.”

Stiles is silent for a minute, she can feel his gaze drift to her neck, to where the beginnings of the scar peaks out from under her shirt.   
  
“You were okay with being hurt.”  
  
Allison rests her hands on her stomach. “It wasn't the first time and it definitely wouldn't be the last.”

“You're in love with her.”  
  
Allison shot upright and twisted to stare at Stiles, looking at him, really looking, for the first time this afternoon. He merely stares back and shrugs before he flops back down to the rock, hands behind his head.   
  
“It wasn't hard to figure out you know. You've been protecting since the night she got bitten, shit, Allison you almost died a few months ago because you were trying to save her. He turned his head to the side and grimaced as the sun hit his face. “If you think about it, you went all badass hunter when you saw her in the hospital that night.”  
  
Allison stared at him for a few minutes before letting out a defeated sigh and dropping down beside him, he was right, Stiles was basically always right which was as infuriating as it sounded, of course he'd pay attention to that, she does wonder when he picked up on it, though in her own defence she had only realised in the moments before she lost consciousness back at Oak Creek, so hopefully it was after that...  
  
“Do you plan on telling her or do you plan on continuing to skip class in favour of cloud watching?”  
  
“She's scared of me Stiles.” Allison frowned. Of all of the things that happened that night, Allison knew she should be having nightmares of Peter, his claws in her shoulder, nightmares of herself, how she had just kept fighting until his body was a mangled mess, face beyond recognisable, how she had to take three showers to wash all of the blood and gore away and even then she was cleaning blood from under her nails.   
  
All she could see was Lydia, the way she had been kneeling by the nemeton as the fight had progressed and by the end of it she was shaking and crying as she stared at Allison, neither of them had moved until the pack had shown up and even then Allison hadn't said anything beyond asking if Lydia was okay. Now that she thinks about it, It had been Stiles who had led her away from the scene and driven her home. 

 

Lydia had seen her become a monster that night and she deserved so much better than that, it was only logical that Allison keep her distance from the pack afterwards, Stiles seemed to be the only one to really reach out. 

 

Stiles doesn't speak again, the two of them lie in silence and Allison watches the clouds roll past, she knows she should go home soon but she can't bear the confines of the apartment with just her fathers cautious looks, she feels safer out here.  
  
  
Eventually, Stiles stands and stretches.   
  
“You should come to class tomorrow.” He said before he left.  
  
  
  
She doesn't go.  
  
  
  
She's surprised to see Derek on her rock when she gets there two days later, she entertains the idea of turning around and leaving but- werewolf, he'll probably just follow her anyway.

She sits down beside him and lies back to look at the clouds, she almost wants to laugh at the cloud shaped like a wolf she immediately spots.

It's almost an hour later when Derek moves, Allison flinches awake, she hadn't even realised that she had been dozing. Derek doesn't lie back but he does relax, leaning back onto his hands slightly and tipping his head back to look at the sky.  
  
“I don't blame you, you know.” He said.

“I killed him, you can't ignore that.”  
  
“I also can't ignore the reasons why you did it. When it comes down to it all, you chose your pack.” He glances at her from the corner of his eye. “You chose Lydia.”  
  
“What would you have done?” Allison asked.

Derek hesitated for a long moment. “I killed him once, I don't think I could have done It again.” There was another brief pause. “Scott will forgive you for it one day, deep down he knows it was going to happen one day, you took it upon yourself to fix the problem, but you went against his wishes.”  
  
“Alpha thing?”  
  
“Alpha thing.”

Allison nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“You should probably forgive yourself.” Derek said. Allison turned her head towards him and met his gaze. “You did the right thing. Exile like this, It isn't healthy Allison.”  
  
“There's no point in going back to school, I can't salvage my grades after the nogistune.”  
  
“That's not what I meant.” Derek rose to his feet. “She misses you.”  
  
  
She tries to ignores Derek's parting words, he hadn't seen the way Lydia had looked at her and Allison has a hard time thinking that the terrified girl from that night could miss Allison, hell, if Allison could, she would leave, pack a bag and go to France but her father has already decided that if she pulls away any more then he's going to intervene, he won't let her run away so Allison settles for hiding instead. 

  
  
Four days since Derek's visit, Allison was back on her rock, same spot as always as she watches the clouds pass, it's easy to lose track of time so far out of town and Allison soon found herself drifting off again, she slept better out in the preserve and she didn't really know what to do with that information.  
  
Allison is woken from her nap by the sound of footsteps approaching, she assumes it's Derek, there to give her a lecture about socialising and sighs inwardly.  
  
“You know, it's incredibly inconvenient of you to choose a moping spot so far away from civilisation.”  
  
Allison scrambles to her feet quickly, twisting and stepping away as she locks eyes with Lydia, still as flawless as ever and Allison has to remind herself that it's only been a couple of weeks since she last saw the girl, not that much is going to have changed.  
Except it has.  
The look of terror Allison remembers is replaced with something else, something that makes Allison's skin burn with anticipation. Lydia is looking at her as though Allison will fade away in front of her and Allison knows that she's returning the gaze, it's the only way she knows to look at the girl.

She doesn't know what to say, she feels frozen and it's quite possible that Lydia picks up on this if the ever familiar roll of her eyes is anything to go by. Lydia bends slightly to place her purse on the ground.   
  
“You haven't been at school.” Lydia said, looking around carefully. “Though with a view like this I can hardly blame you.” She sits carefully, folding her legs underneath her and staring up at Allison.  
  
“I- there's no way I can get my grades up.” Allison replied as way of explanation, turns out being stabbed by a demon and the subsequent recovery wasn't good for grades- who knew?  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Allison Argent giving up? That's not the girl I know.”  
  
“The girl you know is a murderer.” Allison frowned, turning away from Lydia and kicking a pebble into the stream below.   
  
“He deserved it. It was either him or us Allison, you know that.”  
  
And she does, but that doesn't make the guilt any less stifling.   
  
Lydia sighs at Allison's silence. “Sit down, Allison.”  
  
She does, albeit in front of Lydia. “How did you find me?” She asked.   
  
“Stiles, he _had_ wanted me to give you some more time, but you know I'm not a patient girl, Allison.”  
  
Allison feels herself smile at that because, yeah, she knows.

“But then he realised that your talk with Derek clearly hadn't worked so he relented and told me where you've been hiding.”  
  
“Why?” Allison asked quietly.  
  
“Because I missed you, idiot.”  
  
Allison felt her throat dry. “But _why?_ I'm-”  
  
“If the next words out of your mouth have anything to do with referring to yourself as a murder I am going to push you into that stream Argent.” Lydia cut her off, voice low and serious.   
  
Allison clamped her mouth shut and clenched her hands into fists on her knees. She can feel Lydia's eyes burning into the back of her neck.

“Why won't you look at me?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison looked down to the ground and closed her eyes. “Because you're scared of me, you're scared of me and I... I think it would kill me to see that look again.”  
  
Lydia makes a soft sound and Allison hears movement from behind her and the next thing she knows, Lydia is pressing against her back, arms loosely wrapped around her chest. They stay like that for a few minutes.   
  
“I'm not scared of you Allison, I'll never be scared of you.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Lydia pulls back and she pulls Allison with her until Allison's lying on her back, head resting in Lydia's lap and staring up at the girl, red hair falling down like a curtain around them.   
  
“I had been kidnapped by the man that literally haunted my mind, I was held hostage, I watched you show up _alone_ and fight him, I watched him hurt you and I was powerless to help. Allison I was scared _for_ you.” Lydia shook her head in disbelief. “I was scared that this would happen and that you would blame yourself.” Her hands move around to hold Allison's jaw gently. “They told me to give you time but I couldn't wait any longer.”  
  
Allison was lost, Lydia wasn't scared of her? This entire time she's been holding onto that and she was wrong.

She'd never been so happy to be wrong in her entire life.  
  
Lydia smiled softly down at her. “I could never be scared of you Allison, I love you.”

And there was that feeling again, the anticipation, she felt it as Lydia's eyes flickered to Allison's lips and Allison mimicked the action. Lydia leant down carefully, strands of hair tickling Allison's skin but all of that faded to nothing when their lips met, the sticky press of Lydia's lip gloss and It tasted of vanilla and it was a little awkward (spiderman lied, upside down kisses are difficult) but it was Lydia and they were in Allison's favourite spot and it was incredible.   
  
“You're an idiot.” Lydia mumbled, lips still pressed together like she's reluctant to move away.   
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“Don't be. Never, just come home with me, come back to us.”  
  
Allison nodded, kissing Lydia back until all traces of her lip gloss were gone. “I'll try.”  
  
Lydia pulled back slightly. “That's all I ask.”  
  
“But...” Allison sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, taking the moment just to appreciate the flush on Lydia's cheeks. “Can we stay here for a while? Watch the clouds?”  
  
Lydia's smile grew a little and she shifted until she was sat more comfortably and began to run her fingers through Allison's hair.  
  
“Don't think this counts as a first date though, I expect to be wined and dined accordingly.”  
  
Allison laughed. “Anything you want. I love you Lydia.”  
  
“I love you too, idiot.”

 


	13. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, the girl is so awkward and so hot how is she even real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human  
> and typical friendship and fluff because i think we need more fluff after the chapter that shall not be named...

 

The worst part about living in Boston was the snow.   
Lydia wasn't made for it and she wasn't ashamed to admit it- to herself anyway. To everybody else she would assure them that she was fine despite not being able to wear her favourite heels because she really doesn't feel like breaking her ankle thank you very much.

Her neighbour however, seemed to adore it. Lydia didn't know much about Allison other than the fact that she's hands down the most attractive person she's ever met, worked all sorts of hours and had an extremely loud friend called Stiles of all things (who would be so cruel to their kid?) But she always stopped to smile and say hi to Lydia in the hallway, hold the elevator and even once, carry her groceries when Lydia was struggling.   
Lydia was a little bit smitten.

 

 

Lydia was shaking the snow from her hair with a huff as she walked into Beta, a quaint little coffee shop whose main barista was Scott McCall, one of the most genuinely nice people Lydia has met, nobody can dislike Scott, she just couldn't see it happening.

He grins when he sees her, hesitating over the paper cups.

“To go?”

“Please.” She glances back outside. “I don't really want to be out any longer than I have to today. I have two papers that still need to be written and a stack of papers that I need to grade for the class I'm the TA of.”

“Good idea.” Scott agreed, he nodded at the coffee as he fastened the lid on top. “I added an extra shot, no extra charge.” He smiled.  
  
“Yo Scottie boy-” A boy begins as he leaves the bathroom, “there's this amazing invention called triple ply toilet paper, unlike that monstrosity in there it doesn't tear you a new-” He spots Lydia and flails. “Holy shit I'm sorry.”  
  
“By the sounds of it I should be apologising to you.” Scott replied through a sigh. “Stiles, you're welcome to actually pay for your coffee here so I can afford better toilet paper.”  
  
Lydia frowns at the boy still stood awkwardly a few feet away, she definitely recognises him and judging from his expression he knows her too.  
  
“Oh! Lydia!”  
  
“You two know each other?” Scott asked.  
  
“How do you know my name?” Lydia frowned.  
  
“Oh- uh, hi, right... I'm Stiles.” Stiles gestured to himself and _oh._ “You live across the hall from Allison, right?”  
  
“You know Allison?” Scott turned to her.  
  
“ _You_ know Allison?!” Lydia shot back.

“Scotty here dated her back in junior year.” Stiles explained, walking towards the counter and hopping on, it was definitely a good thing that the shop was otherwise empty.   
  
Lydia only grew more confused, she and Scott talked often enough that she knew all of the basics and she definitely remembered that Scott went to high school on the other side of the fucking country.  
  
Scott must have picked up on this because he shrugged and smiled slightly. “Her parents moved a lot, we dated for a couple of semesters and then she moved back to France, we tried to stay in contact but... Long distance, y'know?”  
  
“Oh that's not even the best part.” Stiles grinned. Scott flushed slightly, clearly this was a story that was told a lot. “Scott's girlfriend, Kira? Have you met her? Doesn't matter, anyway, she graduates high school, goes to Paris for the summer and winds up having the whirlwind of a romance with a hot brunette with a killer jawline before she comes back here for college where she meets me and Scott here and very slowly and awkwardly falls in love.”   
  
Scott leans his arms against the counter, “Talk about coincidence, right?”   
  
Lydia nods in agreement but Stiles is still grinning.   
  
“About three weeks into the semester, I'm late to my mythological studies class so my usual seat is taken.” Stiles makes a bitter expression. “That was a good seat... Anyway, I go to the back of the class and there's this girl who looks vaguely familiar-”  
  
“No way, Allison?” Lydia felt her jaw drop.  
  
“The very same.” Stiles beamed. “We reconnect and I drag her to lunch to meet Scott and Kira... Imagine how that went.”   
  
Scott's blush intensified. “It wasn't that bad actually... Allison was really cool about it.” He tilted his head to look at Stiles. “It was definitely worse when we realised that Stiles' crush turned out to be the equivalent of Allison's platonic soul mate.”  
  
This time Stiles flushed. “That was really awkward, I was so unprepared that I knocked Derek's drink into his lap and-”  
  
“Derek...” Lydia cut him off. “Derek who?”  
  
Scott and Stiles shared a hesitant look. “Hale?” Scott replied.  
  
“His sister is Laura Hale?”  
  
“That's right.” Scott nodded. “...You know them, don't you?”  
  
“Laura is my professor...”  
  
“Wow,” Stiles whistled. “Small world.”

Scott nodded in agreement and smiled at Lydia. “You know, it's Kira's birthday on Friday and we're throwing a party at Derek's place... You should come.”  
  
That would mean going out in the snow, at night... Not really ideal.  
  
“Allison would love it if you came.” Scott added while Lydia hesitated. Which okay, what?  
  
Stiles laughed under his breath and Lydia definitely thinks she heard him mutter, “Yeah I'll bet.” under his breath before Scott elbowed him in the ribs. “She totally would.” He agreed.  
  
“No pressure, obviously.” Scott held his hands up. “But if you wanna come just let me know- Or Allison, whoever you see first I guess...”

“I'll let you know.” Lydia replied.   
  
When she left, Scott waved at her warmly while Stiles was texting intensely on his phone, he did look up at the last minute to wave her off.

 

 

Lydia was pleasantly surprised (and honestly a little concerned) when she saw Allison sat outside of her apartment, she was staring down at her phone but lifted her head when Lydia was close enough.  
  
“Oh, hey.” She greeted warmly.  
  
“Hey... Everything okay?” Lydia asked, slowing to a stop outside of her own door.  
  
Allison opened her mouth to reply but winced when there was a smashing sound from inside of her apartment. “So... My window gets stuck a lot and it kind of wouldn't close and-” there was another crash. “There may or may not be a pigeon in my living room.”   
  
“I- a pigeon...”  
  
“Yep.” Allison nodded, looking a little embarrassed and a lot cute. “And they kinda creep me out so...” She gestured around them. “I'm waiting for help.”  
  
“Do you want to come inside?” Lydia asked. “Pigeon free zone, I promise.”  
  
Allison smiled up at her and God, she would make angels  _weep._ “That'd be-” She looked down the hallway. “Derek!”  
  
The man in question walked quickly down the hallway, snow sticking to his beard and he barely spared Lydia a glance as he reached them. “What's wrong? Is everything okay?”  
  
“There's a pigeon in my apartment.”  
  
If looks could kill, Lydia is pretty sure Allison would have been dead five times over by now.   
  
“A pigeon.” He dead panned.  
  
Allison nodded sheepishly as she rose to her feet and Jesus woman be cuter.  
  
“Maybe you should lead with that next time.” He suggested. “Because I thought it was something serious.”  
  
“It's breaking all of my stuff! It is serious!” She pouted at him. “Please get rid of it.”   
  
Derek sighed heavily and glanced at Lydia with a frown.  
  
“Derek, Lydia. Lydia, Derek.” Allison gestured between the two of them.  
  
“So you're Lydia...”  
  
Allison grabbed Derek by the arm and pushed him towards the door. “Less talking more pigeon stopping please.” Derek listened and walked into Allison's apartment and Lydia definitely saw the bird fly past as Allison pulled it closed behind him. Allison looked back to Lydia with another shy smile and her gaze fell on the cup still in her hand. “Hey, that's from Beta!”  
  
“Yeah, it's like my favourite place to go.”  
  
“I know one of the baristas, Scott.”  
  
“Yeah, he mentioned- uh, Stiles was there.”  
  
Allison's eyes widened a little. “What did they say?”  
  
“Nothing bad.” Lydia assured her. “Just how you all met and Scott invited me to Kira's party on Friday.”  
  
Allison seemed to light up at this. “Are you gonna come?”  
  
“Maybe...” Lydia replied. “I'm swamped with work, but hopefully?”  
  
Allison nodded, eyes bright and seriously? The girl looked like a fucking puppy this isn't fair. “You should come, it'll be fun. They're all really great once you get to know th-”  
  
Derek shot out of the room, plastic bag clutched tightly at his side, eyes wide. “Pigeons gone.” He said.  
  
“Yay!” Allison grinned. “How did you...” She trailed off as her eyes drifted down to the bag, Lydia could see red beginning to gather at the base. “DEREK!”  
  
“It was an accident-”  
  
“YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM.”  
  
“It wasn't my fault!” Derek protested. “It was about to fly out of the window when your stupid window decided to work and guillotined the poor bastard.”  
  
Lydia grimaced at the imagery and the blood was beginning to drip from the bag and oh God how is this her life?  
  
“Jesus Derek, go, please get rid of it...” She flashed an apologetic look to Lydia. “I'm sorry about all of this-”  
  
“It's fine, really, unexpected... But fine.”   
  
Allison laughed a little. “I should go, I have a murder scene to clean...” She glared at Derek but her gaze softened as it drifted back to Lydia. “But you'll think about coming to the party?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
Allison beamed. “Well okay then.”   
  
  
  
Two days of admittedly working almost non stop and an unthinkably unhealthy amount of coffee later, Lydia manages to get through her entire workload. She sits back and eyes the stack of empty take-out boxes and grimaces, but, on the plus side, the only thing stopping her from going to the party on Friday was the weather, which was a very likely possibility considering how much snow had been falling over the past couple of days. 

Lydia pushed away from her desk and began to clear up, she doesn't need the disapproving looks from Danny if he sees thank you.   
  


She's just about to start making cocoa when she hears a whine outside followed by a “Nooooooo.” And a thud against what sounds like wood.  
Frowning, Lydia goes to investigate and opens the door to see Allison, lying on the ground- face down Lydia might add with clumps of rapidly melting snow clinging to her jacket.   
  
“Allison? What's wrong?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I lost my key.” Allison gestures lamely at the door. She rolls onto her back and sits up slowly, hugging her knees to her chest. “And the super is out of town until next week... But Derek has a spare so he's driving over.”  
  
It only takes one look at Allison's trembling form, soaked clothes and slightly blue lips to realise that the girl is freezing.   
  
“You can wait in here.” Lydia replied.  
  
“I don't want to intrude.”  
  
“You're not, I was just making cocoa and- are your clothes soaked through?”  
  
Allison looked sheepish and ducked her head. “Yeah.” She mumbled.  
  
“Get in here! You'll get hypothermia!”  
  
Allison didn't really get a chance to protest, Lydia had the girl on her feet and shit, she could feel the cold from just touching her shoulders, and led her into the apartment and was shoving her towards the bathroom, which okay, was connected to her bedroom and Lydia was really glad she had spent the time cleaning up.  
  
“Towels are on the back of the door, I'll lay some clothes on the bed and go make cocoa.”  
  
“Lydia...”  
  
“Just throw yours into the hamper, I'll take care of it.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Allison, it's not a problem.” Lydia squeezed her arm in a reassuring gesture. “Now go shower, warm up.”  
  
Allison flashed her a thankful smile and disappeared into the bathroom. Lydia cleared her mind of all naked Allison thoughts and made her way back to the kitchen to make the cocoa, grabbing an extra mug for Allison.

She tried not to look when she saw Allison step out of the bathroom but she definitely caught herself staring as Allison struggled to pull the shirt down over head and God, the girl is so awkward and so hot how is she even real? Lydia finds herself captivated by the toned abs and sharp hipbones that she definitely isn't picturing herself biting and-   
Lydia span away as Allison _finally_ managed to get the shirt on and quickly added marshmallows to both of their cocoas before walking over towards the sofa as Allison padded out of her bedroom.  
  
“Do you know how long Derek will be?”  
  
Allison shrugged and yawned. “Probably an hour or two.”  
  
Lydia pat the sofa next to her, Allison grinned and sat down beside her, closer than was probably necessary but hey, Lydia was not going to complain.   
  
“How do you feel about the Notebook?”  
  
Allison laughed. “I'm all for it.” She glanced at Lydia. “But you have to let me take you to the party.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes playfully. “Deal.”  
  
“...And maybe let me take you out to dinner as a thank you for this?” She added in a quieter voice.  
  
Lydia felt herself blush and reached for Allison's hand, holding it loosely. “I'd like that.”  
  
Allison's smile grew and she tightened her hold on Lydia's hand.   
  


  
Lydia was surprised at how easily she fit in with the rest of Allison's group of friends. Scott was obviously amazing and sunshine incarnate, Kira was so sweet and welcoming and she loved the gift Lydia had brought her (wonder woman leggings, Allison's suggestion.)   
Boyd was good to talk to too, but her main focus was Allison, who didn't move far from Lydia and always blushed when Stiles or Scott would interrupt with an embarrassing story (turns out Stiles and Allison are nicknamed as the mayhem twins, who'd have thought) and the night had progressed like that until Allison had tugged Lydia onto the improvised dance floor.  
  
All in all, it was perfect.  
  
  
  
Even if Allison had dragged her outside for a walk in the snow in the middle of the night.  
  
“Thank you for coming.” Allison smiled.  
  
“Thank you for bringing me.” Lydia replied, trying, and no doubt failing, at hiding how cold she was. Allison's hand was firm in her own as they walked together, the city blissfully peaceful as it snowed gently around them.   
  
“Do you- you still want to come to dinner with me tomorrow?” Allison asked.   
  
“Only if you get me out of this cold before I freeze to death.” Lydia mumbled.   
  
Allison laughed and stopped in her tracks. “Deal, but can I try something first?”  
  
Lydia swallowed. “Sure.”  
  
Nodding slightly, Allison reached up to brush her thumb over Lydia's cheek, Lydia couldn't stop staring at Allison's eyes, they looked like they were shining with the help of the street light overhead. Allison's gaze flickered down to Lydia's lips before she leant in and pressed their lips together. Lydia grabbed onto Allison's coat to stop her from getting any ideas of breaking the kiss any time soon.  
  
Okay so maybe the snow wasn't  _ that  _ bad.

 


	14. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Allison, do you want to die?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- werewolves are known  
> Wolf!Allison

 

 

 

It wasn't uncommon for Lydia to split off from the rest of the group when patrolling, she preferred not to drag it out, patrol the preserve, reset any traps, put down wolves _if_ she finds one.

It's not how she would prefer to spend her afternoon, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, she's eighteen and therefore expected to help keep the town safe from Omegas, personally she doesn't approve of the current law of putting down any wolf without a pack (wolves with blue eyes she can understand better) but she has heard plenty of stories of wolves with packs killing just as much as omegas, but the government doesn't want to fund rehabilitation for omegas, it's cheaper to kill them than trying to track them. 

  
Lydia is aware that she's never actually seen a wolf in the wild, the only wolves she has seen are the Hale pack, who tend to keep to themselves, nobody wants to sit with the wolves at school and they don't care, it's a delicate relationship but they're harmless and they help protect their territory so people leave them alone.  
  
Lydia's making her way to her final trap when she hears it, the slight rattle of chains, the barely concealed whimpers. She tightens her grip on her gun, it's new, never fired and a gift from her father on her father, the bullets are wolfsbane.   
  
The sounds stop abruptly and Lydia listens, knows that whatever is caught in the trap is doing the same, her heart is hammering in her chest as she takes a step forward and is answered with a loud, warning growl. Lydia reassures herself that she's safe, that it can't hurt her so long as she doesn't get too close.  
Lydia takes a steadying breath and continues to walk, she rounds the tree and freezes as she sees the figure staring back at her.

Honestly, Lydia hadn't been sure what she had been expecting, a fully shifted wolf thrashing around with it's leg caught, a scruffy half shifted man with blue eyes... But not this.   
Not a girl in human form who can't be more than a year older than Lydia with dark curls that just look _wild,_ looking mostly well dressed save for a few tears, the gold eyes staring back at her was a surprise, the tears streaming down her cheeks even more so. Lydia scans the girls lean body, definitely underweight she notes, to the girls right leg, more specifically where her ankle is caught in the trap, the teeth of the trap digging painfully into the flesh and the blood and the dark patches of skin surrounding the wounds made Lydia blanch. She knew that the traps were coated in wolfsbane and mistletoe to stop the wolves from escaping, but she didn't realise that it had _this_ effect. The distinct claw marks a few inches above the wounds did nothing to help Lydia, had the wolf been trying to amputate her ankle?  
The girl wasn't looking at her now, her hands were loosely wrapped around the injured leg, hands burnt and blistered from touching the trap and claws pressing into her own skin, head bowed so that her hair obscured her face from Lydia's but Lydia could see tear drops landing on her jeans.  
  
It was a little heartbreaking.  
  
Lydia let her gun drop to her side, she didn't risk another step forward, while she was sure that this wasn't an act, Lydia wasn't prepared to risk it.

“What's your name?” Lydia asked.  
  
“If you're going to kill me, then kill me.” The wolf replied through a snarl.  
  
Lydia hesitates, by all laws she should kill the wolf, put it down and then call for clean-up, just like she's been told to.  
Nobody told her wolves could cry, sure she knew they had human qualities, but she always considered the human side to be a shell, something to hold the wolf within, she had never seen Erica or Isaac or Boyd show anything other than contempt or arrogance (well, those only really applied to Erica and Isaac, but the point still stands as far as Lydia is concerned) she's only ever been taught to attribute wolves with negative and bad qualities and yet here she is staring down at a wolf who is obviously trying to hide the fact that she's crying.  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
The wolf sniffs and glances up at her. “What does that have to do with anything? Just kill me, it'll be easier for your conscience if you don't know details.”  
  
Lydia frowns at her words, she sounds like she's speaking from experience which makes no sense, her eyes are gold, the wolf has never taken an innocent life.

“Humour me.” Lydia replied. “Please?”  
  
The wolf looks shocked but averts her glance quickly. “Allison... I'm nineteen.” She rubs a hand over her ankle and hisses through her teeth when her fingers catch on the trap.  
  
“Careful-” Lydia steps forward before she can catch herself. “The traps are covered in-”  
  
“Wolfsbane and mistletoe, I know.” Allison looks at her again. “I'm a hu- I used to be a hunter.”  
  
Now that was a surprise, but It also explains her little speech about killing a few minutes ago, but if she's a hunter... Their code states that by tradition, Allison should have killed herself as soon as she had been bitten.

“You've never taken an innocent life, have you?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Never a human.” Allison replied, her eyes still bright and as much as it shocks Lydia to accept, actually kind of beautiful and not at all monstrous.   
  
“I'm Lydia.” She said, flicking the safety back on and holstering her gun. “If I come closer, will you hurt me?”  
  
Allison shook her head and Lydia took a few steps closer, not missing Allison's instinctual flinch away. Lydia sits down close to her, observing her leg closely.  
  
“How long have you been trapped?”  
  
“About five hours, maybe... I passed out for a while.”   
  
Guilt passes through Lydia. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Allison shrugs and wipes her eyes with her arm. “It's how this works.” She studies Lydia for a moment. “Why are you doing this? You should have put me down by now.”  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
“I- I was too scared to do it myself... I'm tired of running.”  
  
“That's not what I'm asking.” Lydia shook her head. “Allison, do you want to die?”  
  
Allison's lip trembled for the briefest moment, her eyes falling closed. “Nobody ever really wants to die.”  
  
That's a no then. Lydia leans forward, wrapping one hand around the jaw of the trap, Allison cries out, entire body jerking and more blood leaks from the wounds.   
  
“I know, I'm sorry.” Lydia said, she looks back to Allison and puts a hand on her knee, hoping that she sounds as soothing and apologetic as she intended. Allison's fangs have dropped and Lydia tries not to let it worry her, reminds herself that it's just an instinctual reaction to the pain. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Allison bites down on her lip, drawing blood and she shakes her head. “What are you doing?”  
  
Lydia tightens her hold on the trap. “I'm going to let you out, it's going to hurt, okay?”   
  
Allison looks like she wants to say something, but instead she nods and digs her hands into the ground on either side of her.   
  
“It's going to hurt a lot, just breathe okay Allison?”  
  
“...Okay.”  
  
Lydia nods and turns her attention back to the trap, she tries not to focus on Allison's whimpers of pain as she releases the mechanism keeping the teeth embedded into Allison's ankle. The wounds are horrible to look at and she knows they won't heal properly, not without real help and the force of the trap closing on her must have at the very least shattered the bone.   
  
Once the trap is off, she pushes it as far away from Allison and the girl has her hand around the wounds immediately, growling low in her throat. Lydia's hand finds Allison's knee again and rubs it soothingly.  
  
“You did well.” Lydia praised. “It's okay.”  
  
“Why are you helping me?” Allison asked, her voice still caught in a growl. She shakes her head and takes several deep breaths. “Why are you doing this?” She asks again in a clearer voice, her fangs are gone.   
  
“You haven't hurt anyone...” Lydia replied, the gesture didn't really ease the guilt she was feeling. “You're not bad.”  
  
Allison looks at her carefully, like she's trying to tell if there's another reason beyond Lydia's actions. Her hand is wrapped around her ankle but there's still blood trickling down to the ground. Lydia reaches into her purse and pulls out her scarf, it had gotten too hot to wear it by midday, and eased Allison's hand away, careful to avoid her claws.  
  
“Here,” She murmured, wrapping It around the injury and tying it securely. “that should help...” She looked up at Allison, her breath caught in throat at the very human eyes staring back at her. Lydia swallows and moves back slowly, she didn't really think brown eyes could be that attractive and damn was she glad to be wrong.  
  
“Thank you.” Allison replied, pulling her leg away and and awkwardly getting to her feet, clearly at a loss as to what to do next.   
  
“There's a house, in that direction.” Lydia gestured to where the remains of the Hale house lie. “Hide there, okay? I'm going to get you help.”  
  
“Help?”  
  
“There's a pack who live here, your eyes are gold, nobody will be able to protest if they take you in.”  
  
Allison looks hesitant but they both know her options are limited so she nods again. “Thank you.”  
  
Lydia smiles at her and goes a little weak in the knees at the dimpled smile she gets in return.  
  
  
  
Considering Lydia doesn't actually know Derek's number and she doesn't really feel comfortable going to an alpha's apartment so she goes for the next best thing, which okay, is Erica Reyes' house and probably not the best but Allison needs some form of medical attention and a pack to stop her from being seen as an immediate threat.   
  
Erica is clearly shocked when she opens the door, but she manages to cover it up with a smirk quickly enough. Lydia holds a hand up to silence whatever sarcastic remark is on the girls tongue.  
  
“I need to speak to Derek.”  
  
Erica bristled. “Why?”  
  
Lydia held her hand out for the girls phone. “I'm not going to hurt anyone, Jesus.”  
  
Erica frowned at her but pulled her phone out and after a few movements placed her phone in Lydia's hand. “That'd be more convincing if you didn't literally have blood on your hands.”  
  
Lydia ignored her and held the phone to her ear.   
  
“What is it?” Came the gruff greeting.  
  
“There's an wolf hiding in your old house, she's injured from a trap.”  
  
“Who is this? Why do you have Erica's-”  
  
“My name is Lydia Martin, I go to school with Erica, she's right here. The girl in the house is called Allison, she has gold eyes.”  
  
Derek is silent for a few moments before he replies. “You want me to make her pack?”  
  
“She doesn't have anywhere else to go.” Lydia said and based on his choice of betas, Derek goes for the wounded emotionally compromised ones and Allison definitely fits into that category.   
  
“Fine.” He sighed. “I'll see what I can do.”  
  
“That's all I ask.” Lydia replied. She hung up and handed the phone back to Erica who was studying her carefully.  
  
“Siding with the wolves, Martin?”  
  
“Not all of you are evil, despite your questionable choice in fashion.” She scans Erica's outfit pointedly. “If Allison ends up in a leather jacket I will put wolfsbane in your water.”  
  
Erica laughs but her eyes are still serious. “Whatever you say.”  
  
  
  
  
Lydia is startled by the sound of something soft hitting her window, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and turns on the lamp beside her, despite all instincts she's been taught, she goes to the window, expecting to see Derek with news on Allison. When she pulls the curtain back she's surprised to see Allison perched, looking considerably better now that she's obviously had a shower and been given a change of clothing. Lydia opens the window and Allison hesitates for a few moments until Lydia tugs her in.  
  
“You look better.” Lydia notes, taking in the clean jeans, slightly too big flannel and- leather jacket.   
  
“Thank you, uh... Erica was _really_ insistent that I wear this.” She tugs at the jacket with a small frown.  
  
“Of course she was.” Lydia sighed, smiling at Allison's apparent confusion. “How's the leg?”  
  
“Healing, I shouldn't really be moving around yet... But Derek's apartment is a lot to get used to and-” She shook her head.  
  
“And what?” Lydia pressed. Allison met her gaze but averted it quickly.   
  
“I wanted to thank you, for... Not killing me, for helping me and getting Derek to take me In.”  
  
“Of course.” Lydia tilts her head to try and catch Allison's gaze but Allison seems adamant to avoid it, Lydia looks down at her nightie and okay, it's silk and little short but it's not really revealing and is there a law on werewolf and human relationships? She should probably find that out, especially if she's reading this scenario right but she just-  
  
“Hey Allison?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Allison hesitated for a moment before lifting her head, eyes taking in every inch of Lydia before their eyes locked. Allison swallowed and stood frozen.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison growled quietly and nodded.   
  
“Then kiss me.”  
  
“I don't have complete control.” Allison replied.   
  
“I trust you.”  
  
“You shouldn't, I haven't had my first moon yet.”

Lydia took a step forward, daring, challenging. “Come on Allison, take what you want.”  
  
Allison's eyes flashed briefly. “You shouldn't tease a wolf, Lydia.”  
  
“It's not teasing. It's an invitation.”  
  
Allison's hands were on her face in an instant, making use of her speed to catch Lydia off guard, her lips were on Lydia's, hard enough to bruise. Lydia let out a whimper and managed to get an arm around Allison's neck, kissing back with equal force. Allison's hands moved from her face down to her thighs and Lydia made another sound of surprise when Allison lifted her like she was nothing and carried her to the bed. Lydia could barely think coherently enough beyond the fact that Allison had her pinned to the bed and should probably get an award in kissing skills, she managed to wrap her legs around Allison's waist and grind up against her, Allison responded with a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl and turned her attention to Lydia's neck, biting at it hard enough to leave a mark that would last a week.   
  
“Jesus, _Allison._ ”  
  
Allison pulled away with such force and so suddenly Lydia couldn't help the whine of protest, sitting up and staring at the girl kneeling on her bed, eyes gold again, hands gripping the sheets tightly.  
  
“What's wrong?” Lydia asked, even though it was clear what was going on with the wolf.  
  
Allison shook her head. “I can't, it's too much, too fast, I can't. I'll hurt you.” She pushed her hands into her hair. “I can't-”  
  
“Hey, it's okay.” Lydia moved forward to pull Allison's hands from her hair, it was definitely a good starting point. She leant forward slowly enough so that Allison could pull away if she wanted and when she didn't she kissed the wolf softly. “It's okay.”  
  
Allison pulled away. “I should go.” She said, already on her way to the window, Lydia followed her and caught her wrist as the girl had one foot on the sill.   
  
“I'll come see you tomorrow?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison smiled after a moment and leant forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “Tomorrow.” She replied. 

Lydia watched the wolf drop from the windowsill and flash one more look at her from the ground. Lydia smiled as she closed the window and leant against it, closing her eyes and touching her fingers to her lips.   
  
  


 


	15. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You left her to drown in the darkness and this is what you all did to her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nogistune!Allison  
> Minor blood play, nothing extreme though.

 

 

After everything that had happened, Lydia hadn't been surprised when Allison had insisted on Lydia learning some basic self defence, Lydia couldn't really say she could complain, especially when the alpha pack and the Darach arrived, it just made sense to know how to shoot a gun, break out of some basic holds, some simple sparring techniques, how to handle a knife.  
  
The problem was, Lydia had never expected to need to use any of this on Allison, no. Not Allison. This wasn't her best friend, this wasn't the girl she loved. This was a thing that had taken her body and was using her for it's own devices.  
  
They thought it was Stiles, all signs pointed to Stiles and they thought they were so close. Lydia can't believe how wrong they were, how they could have missed what was happening to Allison? The nogitsune had her all along and nobody had noticed.  
  
Allison laughed as her back hit the wall, dust and ash falling from the crumbling walls, Lydia wasn't sure how exactly, but she just _knew_ that this was where she would find the girl. Her instinct had apparently paid off and now here she was, fighting with the nogitsune and nobody else knew she was there, but she had to try, she had to try to get through to Allison.

“She taught you well.” Allison taunted, wiping at the cut on her cheek with her thumb before popping it into her mouth and sucking the blood from the digit.   
  
“Give her back to me.” Lydia snapped.  
  
Allison raised an eyebrow and pushed away from the wall, her movements deliberately lazy, she could kill her right here, they knew enough about the nogistune to know it was relentless and in Allison's body it was damn near unstoppable.

“Give her back to me.” Allison repeated, head tilted up at the ceiling. “Is she yours Lydia?” As Allison gets closer Lydia can see the extent of the effect the nogitsune is having on the girls body, she looks sickly, all pale skin and dark circles under her eyes that make her look half dead. “What makes her yours Lydia?”  
  
Lydia took a step back and raised the knife, one of Allison's ring daggers, she can't let the words get to her, she can't give the nogitsune more ammunition.  
  
Allison tilts her head to the side, studying Lydia and grinning too wide. “Nothing to say?” She holds a hand against her chest. “Allison feels so _hurt._ ” Lydia flinched at the words and Allison laughed, turning away to pace around Lydia. “All she ever wanted to do was protect people,” Allison turned and pointed at Lydia. “Protect _you._ And you all forgot about her.” She laughed again, choking on it and damn near doubling over like she had just told the greatest joke ever. “Out of everybody, she trusted you and you forgot her.”  
  
“I never-”  
  
“You left her to drown in the darkness and this is what you all did to her!” Allison threw her arms out. She turned and stormed closer. “Look at us Lydia. Look at what you did to her.” Allison snarled.  
  
Lydia doesn't think, she moves forward, nogitsune or not, Allison is still there _somewhere_ she has to be. There's no resistance as Lydia shoves Allison back into the wall, hand around the girls wrist and pinning it above them, knife pressed to her throat. A warning, they both know she wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
“Shut up.” Lydia replied.  
  
Allison licked her lips. “Going to kill us, Lydia? Do you have it in you?” She asked as she grinned. “Do you have that courage to just. Press. Down.” She punctuates each word by leaning forward, knife pressing against her throat and Lydia can see Allison's pulse jumping, a thin bead of blood beginning to run down the pale skin of her neck and Lydia is trembling with the effort not to throw the knife away, to stop this. Allison's eyes are dark and challenging for a moment before her head drops back against the wall.  
  
They stand in silence for a moment, anxiety pours from Lydia as she searches those eyes for any trace of the girl she once knew. Suddenly, Allison's head jerks to the side, the knife cutting another shallow line in her throat and Lydia has to swallow the bile In her own at the sight, it won't kill her, but Lydia knows that it'll scar and the guilt of it alone is enough. Allison laughs again and Lydia can't help but think (hope) that it's not directed at her. Allison isn't weak and the only thing holding Lydia and the pack together right now is the knowledge that Allison wouldn't let herself be taken over without a fight.

Finally, Allison turns back to her, the grin fading to a smirk and it feels more sinister, somehow, more taunting.  
  
“She loves you, you know.” Her gaze flickers to her right for the briefest second and her lips curl up more. “Oh she loves you so _so_ much it's sickening.” Lydia's grip falters on her knife, feels her eyes go wide and her heart begin to race. “And she had to watch you, for so long, always on the sidelines as she watched you bed so many strangers and you have no idea how much she longed to be one of them, how she would dream of the day you left Aiden so that maybe, just maybe you would finally notice her.” Allison paused, looking thoughtful and turned to the right again. “We should kill him.” There's another silence that is only broken when Allison sighs and rolls her eyes dramatically as she looks back at Lydia. “You should be thankful, I'm doing this for you.”  
  
“Allison? You can hear me, can't you?” Lydia asked, the girl was definitely in there and she was aware enough to talk with the nogitsune so maybe- “You can fight this Allison.”  
  
Allison laughed and moved so fast Lydia didn't have time to blink before their positions were switched, both of Lydia's hands were pinned to either side of her head, knife hanging uselessly from her left. Allison leant in close and licked the remaining blood from the blade, pulling back with another grin.  
  
“Please Allison, I love you too.”  
  
Allison laughed again, louder than ever. “Oh please, do you really think that'll work? That she'll believe you?”  
  
“I do!” Lydia replied. “Allison, you have to believe me, I just- with Scott and I thought you liked Isaac and I was _scared_ to ruin our friendship.”  
  
“Scared?” Allison mocked, pulling away and taking several steps back. “You let her drown, you let her be drowned by someone else and you're the one who's scared?” Another mocking laugh. “And do you know what made it hurt the most?” She asked. “The way you looked at her, you _knew_ that you were supposed to be her tether and you still went with him, you let her go... So really, this is all your fault, you wrapped her up and gave her to me so I guess I should thank _you_ Lydia. You gave me the perfect host, Strong, smart, resourceful... Broken. Defeated. _Alone._ Why would I ever want to give her back?” She walked back towards Lydia, smoothing a hand over her neck and smearing the blood across her skin, with the same hand, she pressed two fingers under Lydia's chin and lifted her head until their eyes locked. She looked murderous as she pulled the knife from Lydia's hand. She was going to kill her. This was it, Allison was gone, replaced with this and Lydia was going to die. Lydia closed her eyes, full of guilt and regret. How had she missed so much? Allison was in love with her and Lydia had never noticed, she knew that the nogitsune was no doubt exaggerating on some elements, it does feed from these emotions after all but there must be an element of truth to it, it must have stemmed from somewhere and maybe it was her fault, Allison was gone and it was her fault.   
  
The sound of the knife hitting the ground made Lydia jump, eyes snapping open and freezing.  
  
Allison was staring back at her, a slight warmth to her eyes that hadn't been there a minute ago, hadn't been there ever since-  
  
“Allison?” Lydia whispered.  
  
Allison didn't speak, instead she closed the distance between them slowly, tilting her head slightly and pressing their lips together. Lydia ignored the faint taste of blood and closed her eyes again.  
  
The moment passed quickly and Allison was moving away quickly.  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“I'm sorry.” She muttered as she shook her head, hands balled into fists. “I'm so sorry.”  
  
Lydia reached out towards her, this was Allison, this was her Allison. “Allison-”  
  
“I can't hold it.” Allison replied through gritted teeth. “Go.”  
  
“I'm not leaving-”  
  
“GO!” Allison yelled, eyes falling shut.   
  
Lydia jerked into action, grabbing the knife and moving quickly around Allison, she was still there, she was still hanging on even if it was by a thread and that in itself was enough to give Lydia hope.  
  
She paused at the door as she heard Allison fall to her knees, doubling over in obvious pain as she clutched at her head.  
  
“I'm going to get you back Allison. I promise. I love you.”  


She tried not to cry as she heard Allison's laughter from inside the dilapidated house. She had to call the pack, they had to know.   
  
They had to save Allison.  
  
She needed her back.

She was going to fix this.

 


	16. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you Allison, to the death. There is no other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Medieval   
> Sexism (It's literally one line)  
> Minor blood? I guess?

  
  


Allison lifts her blade as Peter runs, he barely manages to catch himself before he cuts his own throat on the blade. He has the audacity to smirk at her and if not for the terror in his eyes she would have finished him there.  
  
“You have two choices here, your _majesty_.” She seethed. “You can give up the crown, or I can end it now.” She pressed the blade closer to his throat.   
  
It's taken so long, but they're finally here. They're finally at the Capitol, Peter's army has been decimated, her companions guard the exits silently, her princess watches from the sidelines, guarded by Derek. It's been a long battle and Allison is weighted down with exhaustion and her injuries, the is blood dripping down her arm from an unknown injury and she's covered in blood from the men they've lost and the men they have killed.

Peter raised his hand and pushed the blade from his throat, his armour was gold plated and exudes arrogance, even going so far as to have a wolf engraved into the breastplate, unlike Allison's own armour, it doesn't bear a scratch, it has never seen a battle.   
  
“Actually pet.” He crooned. “The honourable thing to do would be to duel me for the crown.” He looked past her. “Unless your precious princess is beyond honour? I know the Argent clan thrived on it.”  
  
Fresh anger boiled through Allison as she took a step back, turning her head to the side, a silent question. She can feel her princess watching her.   
  
“A duel then.” She replied simply.   
  
Peter grinned. “And your champion?”  
  
“You're looking at her. I name Allison.”

Peter grinned and took a step back. “And I suppose I have no choice but to name myself.” He drew his sword.   
  
“To the death?” Allison asked.  
  
“Dear Allison, is there any other way?”

“I suppose not.” Allison murmured. She doesn't particularly wish to shed so much blood in the throne room, it seems disrespectful of those who came before Peter, like a repeat of history, she would prefer he pay for his crimes against the land and she knows that her princess would wish the same.  
  
Peter strikes first, lightning fast, several heavy swings to try and break her guard, the jolts from each strike travel up Allison's arms, drawing attention to every bruise, every graze that she has received over the last few days. The only sound in the great expanse of the hall is the grate of metal on metal, their harsh breaths and heavy movements.   
  
Peter brings his sword down as Allison raises her own, they lock together, Peter's lips curled into a snarl as Allison keeps her own expression carefully blank, equal forces pushing together until their cheeks are pressed against the others blade, Allison barely feels the cut, rather the blood rolling down her cheek.  
  
“Your father taught you well.” Peter remarked. “You fight almost as good as a man.”  
  
Allison let herself grin. “Thank you.” She pulled back, stepping to the left suddenly and bringing the hilt of her sword down against Peter's back. “I was going to say the same about you.”

Peter was relentless in his attacks, all heavy strikes and heavy movements, her armour wasn't made to sustain so many blows and exhaustion was setting in, the pain verging on too much.   
  
“Do you really think she would make a good ruler? I did this land a favour by removing her family.”  
  
“If you ever left your keep then you would know that is not true.” Allison snapped back, bringing up her arm to block a strike and gasping as it tears off her vambrace, leaving her arm exposed. “She is the true heir to the throne and you stole that from her.”  
  
“And you're her loyal knight, here to save the day.” Peter sneered. “You would die for her.”

“I am her sword and shield.” Allison ducked his attack and slashed the back of his knee, sending him down with a cry. “I am loyal to the princess and the princess only. Who do you have, Peter?” She kicked his swords away and observed him for a moment, his armour was bent in places where her blows had hit, splattered with blood from her injuries and his crown, _her_ crown, still rested on his head. She used the tip of her sword to lift his head. “Nobody cares for you, you ruled this land with fear,” She let her sword fall, lifted her head towards her princess and received a small nod. “And you shall pay for your crimes accordingly.” She held out her hand for Peter to take. He did so, albeit anxiously and she pulled him carefully to her feet. “You are lucky that the princess is more forgiving.”   
  
She didn't expect Peter to move so suddenly, she definitely did not expect the sound of her armour being pierced or the rush of pain that followed. He was moving back and Allison looked down to see the golden hilt of a dagger protruding from her abdomen. He grabbed his sword and turned back to Allison, the blood from his leg dripping to the floor as he struggled to balance on his left leg.  
  
“I told you Allison, to the death. There is no other way.”  
  
Allison gripped the hilt of the dagger and hissed at the new pain, it felt as though it had barely pierced the flesh, enough to hinder her movements and if Scott and Stiles didn't help her soon then she stood a risk but it felt like the armour had taken the brunt of the impact. Wordlessly, she pulled the blade from her, throwing it to the ground beside them and staggering with the new pain. Her eyes found emerald, even from this distance she could see how they burnt with rage.  
  
“Kill him.”

Allison nodded. “As you wish.”  
  
Peter laughed. “You cannot kill me! I am Peter Hale! I am the k-”  
  
Allison had moved forward, swinging her blade effortlessly and slicing through his throat, his sentence dissolved into nothing as she severed his head from his body, the dull thud of his head hitting the ground was soon followed by that of his body and the clanging metal of his sword. Allison stood still for a moment, sword still raised, she knew her gaze was serious, dark, but she couldn't take her eyes off of her princess. The ruby red dress she had worn for the final march, the silver trim that only served to bring out every curve of her body. Allison allowed herself to drink in the sight of her body, the generous cut in her dress that exposed her cleavage, her collarbones, her long pale throat. Her delicately parted lips and bright emerald eyes, perfectly braided hair.   
They stared at one another for a long while, nobody dared to speak. Silently, Allison lowered her sword and stood, lowering her head in respect as she sheathed her weapon before turning from Lydia and walking over Peter's body to where his head lay, the crown mere inches from it. Allison paused to stare at glassy eyes, his final expression had been disbelief.   
She picked the crown up from the ground, thankful that the blood had yet to reach it, it was gold, delicately crafted to look like entwining branches, each decorated with emeralds that match her princesses eyes perfectly. She holds it carefully, not wishing to stain it with blood from her fingers as she walks towards her princess.   
The woman walks towards her, dress flowing behind her, looking as much of a queen as Allison knew she would.

Allison moves down to one knee as soon as they're close enough, holding the crown up for her. She hangs her head and the crown is taken from her, Allison adjusts her arms so that one is resting over her knee and her other is hanging by her side. A few moments pass before she dares to lift her head again and her princess- no, her _Queen_ is staring down at her, smiling, the crown sits on her head like it has always belonged.  
  
“My Queen.” Allison gasped.   
  
“My Knight.” She replied.   
  
“Your majesty,” Derek moves towards them. “Queen Lydia, it is time you take what is yours.” Allison can see him move his hand from the corner of her eye, gesturing to the throne behind her.   
  
“Of course.” Her voice is as elegant as ever and Allison blinks in surprise at the hand suddenly in front of her face. Lydia is staring down at her expectantly.  
  
“Your majesty?”   
  
“Rise, Allison.”  
  
Allison takes her hand, purely out of respect and rises easily. She longs for a warm bed but knows that with so much left to do that simply isn't possible yet.   
  
“You are mine, correct?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Until you no longer need me.” Allison replied. “I give myself to you freely.”  
  
“I will always need you.” Lydia said, releasing Allison's hand and cupped her cheek, uncaring of the blood Allison can feel drying against her skin. “And I will always love you.” She moved in and kissed Allison, warm and inviting. “And it is I who will give myself to you.”  
  
Allison felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she stammered for a response, Derek had spoken of how the Queen would look at her when Allison was unaware of it, she hadn't believed him, there would be no reason for royalty to return the affections of a knight.  
  
“Your majesty.” Stiles appeared at Lydia's side, flashing Allison a brief smile. “I am sorry to interrupt this moment but we have a lot to do and I feel as though a public announcement to your people would be beneficial?”  
  
Lydia's smile faded to brief annoyance. “Thank you Stiles.” She said, glancing at him briefly. She turned back to Allison and kissed her once more, lightly. “We will speak tonight.”  
  
Allison swallowed and nodded. “Of course my Queen.”  
  
Lydia dropped her hand, eyes serious once more. “Allison, Stiles, Derek. Follow me.”  
  
Allison glanced at the two men and shared a nod before following their Queen towards the great iron doors. Ready to face the world outside.   
  
  
The battle is won and her Queen is where she belongs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shamelessly quotes the hunchback of notre dame*  
> there really wasn't that much blood was there?


	17. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, be more cliché Allison, I dare you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human  
> Lacrosse Allison  
> Cheerleader Lydia  
> Established relationship and shameless fluff 
> 
> Because lacrosse Allison is literally one of my favourite au's and why haven't i written it yet what's the deal with that

 

It was supposed to be a simple practice, a friendly match between the team, shirts and skins, nothing major. It gave Allison and Kira a chance to work on their one two technique, it had been a year and opposing teams still sneered at them when they saw two girls on the team and it brought Allison so much joy to watch them cry (seriously, one guy actually cried once, it was _glorious_ ) when they lost.  
  
It was supposed to be simple until the cheer squad came out to practice and Allison caught a glimpse of her girlfriend in the white and burgundy uniform that does so much for her figure it should be illegal and Stiles chose that _exact_ moment to trip over in front of her so it was only natural that Allison immediately tripped over _him._  
  
Long story short, it was a good thing her ankle was burning and she was in agony because he was _dead._  
And he knew it because she doesn't think she's ever seen the boy run so fast in his short little life. 

Kira was tearing off her helmet and dropping down beside her immediately, concern written all over her features.  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“I'm fine.” Allison replied, pulling her helmet off. “It's just-” she brought a hand down to her ankle and rubbed at it. “a little twisted, it's fine.”  
  
“Allison!” Scott came running towards them and great, now it was going to get interesting. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Completely fine.” Allison dismissed him with a wave. “Just tripped over Stiles is all.” She paused to glare at the boy who took another step back despite being on the other side of the field. “Kira, help me up.”  
  
Kira moved to grab her arm but Scott still looked unsure.

“I don't think-”

“Don't!” Allison cut him off, voice dangerously low. “I'm not made of glass, Scott. It's barely a twisted ankle, I'll fucking live.”  
  
Scott hesitated for a moment but Allison ignored him in favour of getting to her feet, even with Kira's help it hurt, she could ignore it though, so long as she iced it when she got home, she'd be fine.  
  
“I know you're trying to be a badass...” Kira began, glancing to a retreating Scott. “But if it gets too bad-”  
  
“I'll stop.” Allison replied, she couldn't promise because as Lydia liked to point out, she was stubborn, but she also didn't feel like making a simple injury a thousand times worse by putting off treating it, a few hours would be fine anything more and she was asking for trouble.  
  
Kira seemed satisfied by the answer and put her helmet back on. “Okay then, lets nail this move.”  
  
“Those assholes won't see what's coming.” Allison grinned. She glanced over to the cheer squad and locked eyes with Lydia, who instead of practising the routine, was staring at Allison instead, a questioning expression on her face. Allison waved at her and smiled, had Lydia seen her fall? She would give her hell if she knew Allison was hurt.  
  


 

“Okay what's wrong?” Lydia asked as she dropped down on the bench beside Allison. Allison turned her head towards her and Lydia simply raised an eyebrow. “Don't act innocent.”  
  
“Hello to you too.” Allison mumbled, smirking as Lydia rolled her eyes. She leant forward to kiss Allison gently.  
  
“Hey.” Lydia greeted, kissing her again before pulling away. “Now tell me what's wrong.”  
  
Allison was distracted for a moment by the sight of Lydia twisting to stretch her legs across the bench they were both sat on, Lydia clicked her fingers in front of Allison's face.  
  
“Right! Sorry- ha, um, so I kinda tripped over Stiles?”

Lydia snorted. “I saw.”  
  
“And I may have hurt my ankle a little bit?”

The amused expression fell from Lydia's face, replaced with concern and then, as she turned to the field to seek out Stiles, anger.  
  
“I'm going to kill him.”  
  
“Oh he knows.” Allison laughed. “That's why he's hiding.”  
  
“Why haven't you gone to the nurse?” Lydia asked, she lifted Allison's legs and stretched them over her lap.

“Why would I when I have my own personal nurse right here- Ow! Fuck.” Allison finished with a hiss.  
  
“Oh I'm sorry, is that the ankle?” Lydia asked innocently.  
  
“Okay okay, I'm sorry.” Allison mumbled. Lydia hummed and rubbed circles into her ankle. “Look Lyds, it isn't that bad, I just need to ice it when I get home so I can keep playing.”  
  
Lydia didn't answer immediately, too busy studying Allison's ankle. After a while she lifted her head and stared at Allison, still rubbing her ankle.

“Is your dad home?”  
  
Allison shook her head.  
  
“I'm staying over tonight. Is that okay?”  
  
Allison felt her cheeks warm and she nodded furiously. “Definitely, always.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes but she was smiling again as she brushed their lips together. “If you're going to insist on finishing practice on this leg then you're on bed rest when you get home.”  
  
Allison grinned. “You're the best.”  
  
“I know.” She kissed Allison again. “Now take it easy, it's only practice. Save it for the match.”  
  
Allison swung her legs off of Lydia, grimacing slightly as she stood, she turned to kiss Lydia again, cupping her by the cheek and smiling when Lydia sighed into it.  
  
“I'll see you later.” She said.  
  
“Later.” Lydia replied, licking her lips.  
  
  
  


“So, are you going to tell me why you've been even more determined these past few weeks?” Lydia asked. She placed their mugs of tea on the bedside table before walking around to check the ice pack Allison still had resting against her ankle.  
  
After they had come back to Allison's apartment, Lydia had ordered her into the shower while she went about looking for something for dinner and setting up Netflix on Allison's laptop before showering herself.  
  
Now, she was wearing Allison's spare lacrosse jersey, it barely went past her thighs and it was way too distracting for Allison to focus and she _knew_ that Lydia was aware of this.

Allison shifted so she was sat more or less upright against the headboard, reaching back to adjust the pillows behind her. “It's no-”  
  
Lydia didn't even speak, she just turned and levelled a look at Allison.  
  
Allison sighed and ran a hand through her still damp hair. “So the team we're playing against? I went to school there for a while.” Lydia walked around the side of the bed and crawled onto the bed beside her, hand moving to rub at the back of her neck. “I wanted to try out for the team, they wouldn't let me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Allison leant into Lydia's touch. “Because I'm a girl.”  
  
Lydia scoffed. “Misogynistic pigs.”  
  
Allison smiled and let Lydia tug at her until they were lying down, Lydia's arm thrown over Allison's stomach, her head resting in the crook of Allison's neck. She placed a few soft kisses along Allison's neck.  
  
“Our team would be lost without you, you're our lucky number seven.”  
  
Allison laughed and pressed her lips to Lydia's forehead. “I'd be lost without you.”  
  
“God, be more cliché Allison, I dare you.”

Allison closed her eyes, moving to get an arm around Lydia's shoulders and holding her closer. “You love it.”  
  
She felt Lydia smile into her neck. “Yeah, I do.”  
  


  
The match wasn't going well, by half time they were down three points to two, the captain of the opposing team definitely remembered Allison and they seemed to be making a point of targeting herself and Kira, but they were good at what they do and the insults and constant tackles only served to fuel the entire teams determination to destroy them.  
  
After a quick pep talk from Scott (which was inspirational bordering on emotional) a quick assessment of their strategy and a talk from Coach (terrifying and mentally scarring) the team began to make their way outside in time to catch the end of the cheer routine.  
  
“Hey,” Kira nudged Allison. “We'll win, right?”  
  
Allison nodded. “Definitely.”  
  
“I can't wait to see that assholes face when we win.” Stiles muttered. “Hey, maybe he'll cry.”  
  
“Oh I hope so.” Allison replied, eyes on the cheer squad. It was always great to be able to watch them perform a routine.  
  
“Come on.” Stiles tugged on her arm. “Time to kick ass.” He threw his head back and howled, making the rest of the team stare at him in confusion. “What?” He asked. “Wolves are awesome. Hey Scott! We should make the wolf our mascot.”  
  
“Whatever you want dude.”  
  
“See?” Stiles beamed.  
  
Allison shook her head. “Why are we friends?”  
  
“Because nobody else understands your love for the elder scrolls series like I do.”  
  
“Valid point.” Allison agreed. They began to walk towards the field when she felt a hand on her arm pull her from the team.  
  
“Hey.” Lydia smiled, still a little breathless from the routine and strands of hair had fallen free from her ponytail.  
  
“Hey.” Allison greeted, reaching up to brush them behind her ears. “That was incredible.”  
  
Lydia blushed a little and glanced down. “How's the ankle?”  
  
“Manageable.” Allison replied, she was thankful for the painkillers Danny had given her before the game, she owed that boy a pizza.  
  
“You can win this.” Lydia said. “Lucky seven, remember?”  
  
Allison laughed. “Yeah I remember.”  
  
Lydia reached up to cup the back of Allison's head and pulled her down for a kiss, her other hand curling around Allison's jersey.  
  
Allison was breathless when they broke apart, she was aware that everybody in attendance had probably just seen the impromptu make out session but she really could not find a fuck to give.  
  
Lydia stroked a thumb over Allison's cheek, eyes bright. “Go kick ass.”  
  
Allison kissed her again before pulling away and walking towards the pitch.  
  
“And Allison!” Lydia called.  
  
Allison turned back, helmet raised and ready to put on. “Yeah?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Allison was pretty sure she had never smiled so much in her life, her heart fluttered and all of the frustration from the game dissipated into nothing.  
  
“I love you too.” Allison called back. Lydia's smile was blinding as she pulled the helmet down over her head and turned towards the field.  
  
  
  
They won.  
  
Well, won was a bit of an understatement. They _slaughtered_ them. Seven points to their pathetic three and the amount of satisfaction that had come from the realisation that most of the points had been scored either by herself or Kira- Scott's idea of tactics had been “just make sure Allison or Kira score, we'll show them who's boss.” and it had really paid off.   
  
Even Coach looked proud.  
  
Kira was the first to hug Allison, squealing loudly and almost knocking her over with the force of the hug.  
  
“We did it!” She laughed.  
  
Allison laughed and hugged her back until she registered the rest of the team coming towards them, she pulled away from Kira and ducked their tackles and offered celebratory fist bumps instead, there were only so many hugs she could take thank you.

Except from Lydia, of course.   
  
Lydia slammed into her and had Allison not been concerned about her ankle, she would have let them fall to the ground, instead, she wrapped her arms around Lydia's smaller frame and held her tight.  
  
“See, lucky seven.” Lydia grinned.  
  
Allison cut her off with a kiss. “Lucky me.”  
  
“You're being cliché again.” Lydia tapped her nose.  
  
“You love it.”  
  
“Yeah, but not as much as I love you.”  
  
Allison kissed her again before glancing over to where her team were still celebrating.  
  
"Do you wanna go to Danny's party?" Allison asked. "Celebrate the win?"  
  
"We'll show our faces." Lydia set her hands on Allison's hips and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. "I know some other ways we can celebrate."  
  
Allison hummed and kissed Lydia again. "I can't wait."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many seven's


	18. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You caught me.”
> 
> (Or; The five times Allison caught Lydia and the one time Lydia returned the favour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical violence

 

They meet when she's in the third grade.   
  
Lydia had sneaked away from recess to go to the library, her teacher had said that she wasn't allowed to read books for the fourth or fifth graders because they were 'too old' for her and well, that was just wrong. 

She's balanced on the bookcase, she's not far off of the ground but she really doesn't want to fall but there's a book on the top shelf that she _really_ wants to read so it seemed liked a risk worth taking.

Until her grip on the shelf slipped and she fell with a yelp, eyes falling shut and waiting for the impact of the ground. Instead, she landed in soft arms, she opened her eyes and stared into equally shocked eyes, wide and brown.   
  
“I- wow, hi.” The girl greeted sheepishly. “Are you okay?” She asked, setting Lydia down and looking at the books that had fallen with Lydia.  
  
Lydia kept blinking, who was this girl? Where had she come from? Why did she look like a puppy?  
  
Lydia nodded and began to pick the books up. The girl crouched down to help.   
  
“What were you doing?” She asked.   
  
“I wanted that book.” Lydia mumbled, pointing up at the book that had refused to fall.  
  
The girl put the books on the floor and stood on them, she was taller than Lydia and easily got the book down and held it out to Lydia with a shy smile.  
  
“Are you new?” Lydia blurted.   
  
The girl blushed and looked down at her untied shoelaces. “Yeah.”  
  
“I'm Lydia.” Lydia offered.   
  
“Allison.” She replied.   
  
Lydia looked at the book in her hands and back up to Allison. “Do you like books?”  
  
Allison lifted her head and nodded.   
  
“Do you want to stay and read with me?”  
  
Allison's smile was so bright it made Lydia smile back.  
  
  
Lydia had been sad that Allison was a grade ahead but they became friends so fast that Lydia didn't really mind. They became inseparable, Allison slept over a lot and Lydia would do the same at the Argent house, even if the garage full of guns scared her sometimes. It made her feel better when Allison quietly admitted one night that they scared her too. 

 

  
  
Allison's mom died when Lydia turned ten. Lydia watched Allison's dad talk to her mother before quietly leading Allison into the kitchen. Lydia watched Allison cry and hug her dad and Lydia wanted to go and hug her too, she didn't care about the party or the presents, she just wanted to go to Allison.  
So she does.

While Allison's dad is talking to her mom again Lydia goes to where Allison is still crying and putting her jacket on and Lydia hugs her.   
She hugs her until Allison's dad comes back and he wishes her a happy birthday and Lydia really wished that he hadn't.   
She's reluctant to let go of Allison's hand and once they're gone she doesn't want to go back to the party.   
Her mother makes her and she can't stop thinking about Allison.  
  
  
Her parents don't want her to go to the funeral, they didn't see the point and it had taken a lot of protesting for them to finally let her go.  
  


As soon as Allison saw her, she tore away from her dads hand and ran to Lydia, hugging her tight.

Nobody, least of all Allison's dad, could protest when Allison pulled Lydia to the front row and sat down beside her.

Allison kept her head buried in Lydia's neck the entire time.

 

Afterwards, they walk hand in hand back to the parking lot with Allison's dad and aunt walking ahead and Lydia's parents trailing behind and Lydia's foot catches on a rock and she falls forward but Allison is always faster and has an arm around her waist and as she catches Lydia she falls to her knees, so really all she managed was to make them both fall over but Allison definitely took the brunt of the impact.   
  
“I'm sorry.” Lydia mumbled, her cheeks are burning red and she knows people saw it.   
  
Allison smiles, really smiles for the first time since Lydia's birthday and gets them both to her feet, brushing the dirt from her own knees with one hand while reaching for Lydia's hand with the other. She moves forward and kisses Lydia on the cheek and Lydia doesn't understand why it makes her blush harder.   
  
  


Allison's grades drop and she's held back, part of Lydia is pleased if not only for the fact that she gets to see Allison more and over time Allison starts to smile more and by the time they reach middle school Allison Is all smiles and dimples and it never fails to make Lydia smile or her stomach flutter.

Lydia notices boys in the eighth grade, she doesn't get the appeal, really but relatives always ask if she has a boyfriend and when she says no, they ask why and Lydia doesn't get that, why would she want one? She has Allison, what more does she need?  
But she sees the looks older, more conservative relatives give her so she strikes up a romance with Jackson Whittemore, he's easy and aesthetically pleasing and it makes her family stop asking so many damn questions.   
  
  
  


High school starts and Allison is the first person she seeks out, since she started dating Jackson, Allison became friends with Danny and she finds them talking together, Allison's mouth set in a thin line that is gone in an instant as soon as she spotted Lydia.   
  
Lydia noticed that expression on Allison's face a lot more as days went on and it didn't take long to realise that it was almost always when Jackson was involved.

She doesn't like Jackson.  
To be honest Jackson doesn't like Allison much either, it's probably what she hates most about him.   
  
“Why don't you like him?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison wasn't meeting her gaze. “He's a jerk.”

And yeah, Lydia couldn't really argue with that. But Allison won't look at her and it's killing her.   
  
“Why do you like him?” Allison asked, she was more interested in stabbing the tomato in her plate than looking Lydia in the eye.

“He's attractive.” Lydia shrugged. “And good at sports.”  
  
The frown on Allison's expression just gets _worse_ and Lydia panics and changes subjects.   
  
“Scott McCall stares at you a lot.” She said. “I think he likes you.”  
  
Allison finally looks at Lydia and now there's confusion in her eyes too and Lydia doesn't know what to do.  
  
“So?” She asked.   
  
“Don't you like him back?”  
  
“No.” Allison dead panned, turning back to her lunch. “I could care less.”

Lydia lets it drop, she doesn't like Allison upset or angry or anything remotely negative, it doesn't sit well with her. Instead, she nudges Allison with her foot.   
  
“My mom's out of town this weekend. Sleepover? No boys allowed and I'll even let you pick the movies.”  
  
She sees Allison's lips curl up and it feels like a victory.   
  
  
  
Time passes and Allison befriends Scott and Stiles but she still refuses to date Scott and Lydia feels like she's constantly walking a line between Allison and Jackson, they really don't get along and it only got worse after one night when Lydia and Jackson had had an argument and Lydia had gone to Allison's for comfort and Allison had simply walked up to Jackson and punched him in the face the next morning. Now they could barely be in the same room together, let alone at the same lunch table so on days where Lydia sits with Jackson, Allison goes to Scott and Stiles and Lydia will barely see her all day and on days where she and Allison will sit together, just the two of them outside, Jackson won't even answer her calls.   
  
  
And then things get....  _Weird._   
It was pretty easy to ignore until a giant fucking creature leaps through the window of the video store and runs right past her and well, lets just say Lydia is thankful for her mothers medicine cabinet. 

  
Jackson doesn't visit, but Allison is the first one there and she stays for as long as possible. Most of it was hazy but if there was one thing Lydia remembered clearly, it was when she reached for the orange bottle of pills on her night stand and rolled off of the bed in the process.   
Allison was on her knees in an instant, catching Lydia in her arms before Lydia had even had the time to register exactly what had happened. 

She had been stunned into silence and the only coherent thought running through her mind was  _holy shit when did Allison get biceps.  
_ It was incredibly distracting and only added to the layers of confusion.

“When did you get so strong?”

Allison laughed and lifted Lydia easily, setting her back down on the bed.   
  
“Eight years gymnastics, archery and professional Lydia catcher,” She shrugged. “It catches up on you.”  
  
Lydia hummed. “It's hot.”

“I'll open a win-”  
  
“You're hot.”   
  
Allison froze, realisation dawning on her face. “Oh.” She looked away and rubbed at the back of her neck. She turned her attention to the night stand and gestured lamely at it. “I think I heard your phone go off. It might be Jackson.”   
  
Lydia didn't realise Allison had left until it was way too late.   
  
And Jackson hadn't even left a message.   
  
  
  
Lydia wasn't sure what was happening until it was too late.   
  
Until it was cold air and blinding lights and huge teeth and flashing red eyes and all she could feel was searing pain in her side, teeth scraping through flesh and snarling sounds.   
  
“Lydia!”  
  
Allison? Allison's scream and she was falling, she could make out Allison's profile, silver dress and all. Allison seemed to be running faster than she was falling, panic and fear and determination all present in her features and all Lydia can do is watch Allison drop to her knees and _slide_ across the grass, arms already outstretched and ready to catch her and when she does, Lydia feels boneless she feels like she was made to fit into Allison's arms and it all just kind of... Slots into place. 

“Lydia, Lydia, stay with me, okay?” And Allison looks like she's crying and Allison shouldn't ever cry, it just shouldn't happen.   
  
Lydia turns slightly, as much as she can and holds onto Allison's dress, she can smell Allison's perfume and she can feel the girl shaking.  
  
“You caught me.” Lydia mumbled.  
  
Allison let out a laugh of disbelief and shifted, gathering Lydia more securely in her arms and pressing her face to the crook of Lydia's neck, holding her close.  
  
“Always Lyds, always.”   
  
  
  
  
When she wakes up, the first thing she realises is that she's in hospital. The second thing is that she is in a _lot_ of pain and the third thing is Allison. 

It takes a while to shift enough to see her clearly, but when she does Lydia doesn't really want to look away.   
  
She's asleep, curled up in the chair in a way that definitely looks uncomfortable, dressed in sweatpants and a purple hoody, hair piled up to the top of her head. Lydia wonders how long she's been out, more importantly, how long Allison has been here. Lydia sits up and the pain in her side is blinding and everything comes crashing back, punching the air from her lungs.   
  
“Lyd- Lydia!” Allison is at her side immediately, “holy shit  _Lyds._ ” And Lydia has to look again because Allison is crying but she looks so damn relieved and she lets Allison hug her and she's reluctant to let the older girl go even when the nurses come in.   
  
Lydia is impatient but she can see Allison waiting outside, biting her cuticles nervously as Lydia answers questions, the faster it's all done the quicker Allison can be back in the room, it's a fair deal.   
  
Allison holds her hand and explains everything quietly, her eyes are focused on the blankets and the entire time she talks they never once meet her own, with her hair up, Allison can't hide her expressions and Lydia can see the tears streaming down her cheeks and the redness around her eyes and she just wants to wipe them away, she wants to  _kiss_ them away and her mind can't really get past that last part and when Allison finishes speaking Lydia is silent because wow, that's a lot to take in.  
  
“So...” Lydia said after a few minutes. “Werewolves.”  
  
Allison looked at her and laughed, eyes still full of tears. “Yeah, werewolves.” Her face crumpled again and Lydia pulled her closer until Allison's head was in her neck. “I thought I was going to lose you. I can't- I just can't lose you Lyds.”  
  
Lydia presses her lips to Allison's temple. “I'm here.”  
  
  
Allison stays for hours, Lydia gets the feeling that the girl has made a home for herself in the hospital over recent days and the knowledge of that makes her heart clench with affection for the girl. Lydia watches her when Allison settles back in her seat, legs curled under her, she watches Allison rub at her knees occasionally and the image of her skidding across the grass flashes in her mind.   
  
“Did you hurt yourself?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Lydia gestured to Allison's knees. “I remember. I remember you catching me.” She sat forward and pressed her hand against Allison's knee. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“It's just a few scabs Lyds, it's nothing.” Allison grabbed her hand. “I would go through worse to keep you safe.”  
  
  
  
Jackson left and Lydia didn't miss him.  
  
She threw herself into life with werewolves, became part of a pack, became relevant and resourceful and helpful and Allison was by her side for all of it.   
  
In fact, Allison practically moved in after everything with Peter, scared to let Lydia out of her sight out of fear that she would get hurt, that somebody would hurt her and Lydia didn't mind a bit.   
  
They grow and change and they lose friends and gain new ones and sometimes it's terrifying and in those moments Allison holds her close and they break together and Lydia finds comfort in the knowledge that the Allison holding her is still the Allison who was scared of the guns in her garage and even through so much loss and grief Allison still looks at her like she hung the moon or built the sun and it's beautiful and terrifying and Lydia realises slowly yet all at once that she is in love with Allison Argent, has been, is and will forever be in love with the girl who always seems to catch her when she falls. 

  
It catches her off guard that she didn't realise sooner.   
Allison is  _gorgeous._ And now that Lydia is aware of her feelings she can't stop staring at her, she's entranced, magnetised and it occurs to her one evening that they've known each other for ten years.   
  
Ten years and Allison has turned down every person who has ever asked her out, regardless of gender. She keeps meaning to bring it up with Allison but they're so open with   
one another that Allison would talk about it if and when she wanted to. Lydia has no intention of pushing Allison when they all need to be a united front right now.   
  
  
  
A nogitsune.  
  
Of all of the things to show up in Beacon Hills this easily takes the cake for most surreal.   
  
It's also incredibly hard to research and the pack are distressed which isn't helping considering the nogitsune  _feeds_ off of the negative emotions. But they can't help it, Stiles is suffering and nobody feels safe, it's a terrifying situation.  
  
Lydia is in the town library, they've exhausted the internet and whatever books they had lying around and they're honestly running out of options now so Lydia opted to visit the library, who knows, right?  
  
It's painfully quiet and there isn't anybody around to help when Lydia realises the book that she needs is on the top shelf of a  _really_ high shelf so she doesn't really have much of a choice but to use the ladder that is conveniently a few feet away. It's old and stiff so the wheels don't cooperate when she tries to drag it closer but eventually she manages to get it close enough that she'll be able to grab the book she wants if she just stretches a little so she climbs up carefully and reaches out and-  
  
She falls, her heels slip on the splintered wood of the ladder and she falls and she's high enough that it'll definitely do a lot of damage this time.  
  
And then there's Allison, as always, there to catch her and she does so easily, one arm around her shoulders and the other holding her thighs, bridal style and Lydia just about gets her own arm around Allison's arm when the book she had been reaching for falls and hits Allison on the head, it's the closest Allison's come to dropping Lydia. Honestly, the girl must have a sixth sense or something.   
  
Allison groans and shakes her head, looking from the book at her side to the ladder and finally to Lydia, raising an eyebrow.

“Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?” Allison asked with a smirk.  
  
“Only when you're there to catch me.”  
  
The words are out of Lydia's mouth before she can really stop herself, honestly, she wouldn't take them back if she could, Allison's eyes widened and she looks just like a puppy and Lydia suddenly remembers, this is how they met, all those years ago they met just like this, with Lydia reaching too high and Allison there to catch her and they've been side by side ever since and she can see the gears in Allison's head working and Lydia can feel Allison's hands tighten the smallest amount.   
  
“Always Lyds. Always.”  
  
And those are the exact words Allison had said to her that night on the lacrosse field and Lydia can see how Allison's eyes drop down to her lips for the briefest of seconds and the way her throat bobs when she swallows and Lydia tightens her hold on Allison's shoulders, brings her free hand up to cup the girls cheek and smiles when Allison turns into it the barest amount, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.   
  
“Alli,” Lydia whispers, leaning in slowly until their noses are brushing. “You're beautiful, you know that, right?”  
  
Allison's smile is blinding and Lydia closes the last of the distance, pressing their lips together and trying to pull Allison closer. Allison doesn't break the kiss, not even as she walks them to the table and sits Lydia on it, Lydia keeps kissing until her lungs are burning, hands tangled in Allison's hair and pressing their foreheads together, smile matching Allison's.  
  
Allison takes a while to get her breath but she doesn't pull away, she keeps herself pressed against Lydia, hands on her waist and smiling, still smiling.  
  
“Apparently it's called demisexuality.” She breathes against Lydia's lips and all Lydia can do is laugh with joy into the kiss.

 

 

Allison is going to come for her.  
  
Lydia knows that and it's terrifying. She's going to scream, she can feel it building in her chest and she knows it's going to be Allison and she knows that even though she told Allison not to come, she will.   
  
Allison always comes for her.   
  
The second Scott and Stiles show up Lydia feels like she can't breathe, all it takes is the shared look of confusion between them when she asks who else is there to confirm her fears. She pushes past them, ignores them calling after her and just focused on running. Something was going to happen to Allison and Lydia couldn't, _wouldn't_ let that happen.

Everything seemed to freeze, her legs just weren't working, Lydia could see Kira's shocked expression, Isaac injured on the ground.   
  
The Oni's blood streaked blade as it's pulled from Allison.  
  
Allison seems to stagger and Lydia is aware that she's calling Allison's name, the urge to scream is still there but she refuses, she won't scream for Allison. She runs forward, dropping to her knees and throwing her arms out to catch Allison before she hits the ground and almost instantly Lydia can feel the blood soaking into her clothes. Allison gasps and stares up at Lydia, eyes wide and there's blood on her lips

“Lyds, you're safe.”   
  
Lydia knows she's crying. “Yeah,” She nods. “I'm safe.”  
  
Allison manages a small smile and turns her head to press closer. “It doesn't hurt.”  
  
“Stay with me Alli, please.”  
  
“I'm in the arms of the only person I've ever loved,” Allison looks up at her and Lydia presses her hand harder against the wound. “I love you, I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too.” Lydia sniffed. “You're not dying.”  
  
Allison's still smiling and Lydia watches a tear roll down her cheek. “You caught me.”  
  
Lydia pulls Allison closer, spots Derek and Chris coming towards them, Derek is fast, he can get her to a hospital, he can save her. It's not over yet.  
  
“Always Alli.” Lydia leant down to kiss her. “Always. Don't die on me okay?”  
  
  


  
The nogitsune was gone, Stiles was recovering, Allison was alive.

It had taken a lot of surgery and blood transfusions but Allison pulled through, Lydia had broken down in Chris' arms when they got the all clear. All they had to do now was wait for her to wake up.   
  
Lydia had made a home for herself in Allison's room, the sounds of the various equipment became background noise, Lydia read to her everyday for as long as she could. In the quieter moments she settled for watching the rise and fall of Allison's chest.

She had been sleeping when it happened, well, drifting really, Lydia slept light enough these days that the smallest sound was enough to wake her, including the slight change in Allison's heart monitor.  
  
Lydia's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring back at brown puppy dog eyes.   
  
“Allison...” Lydia shifted forward.   
  
Allison winced as she tried to sit up. “Water-”  
  
Lydia leapt into action, first calling the nurse and just as she was filling a cup nurses arrived and ushered her out of the room and closed the door and blinds. She was crying as she called Chris and then Scott and the rest of the pack to tell them the news. She's pretty sure they've all just dropped everything to come running to the hospital and she's so relieved that the nurses finish quickly and let her go back in, she needs some alone time with Allison thank you very much .   
  
Allison Is sat upright In the bed, playing with the buttons until she's at the right angle and smiling at Lydia.  
  
“Hey.”   
  
Lydia kisses her, cupping her jaw and crying and laughing and she's just so fucking relieved.

“Hey.” She mumbled against Allison's lips. “Hey.”  
  
Allison hugs her with one arm and kisses back until she's breathless. She makes Lydia pull the chair as close as possible and Lydia explains everything between kisses.

“I wouldn't die anyway.” Allison shrugged after a while. “Who would catch you if I was gone?”  
  
Lydia knows she's trying to joke, play off the very real fact that she damn near died that night, she had given her dying confession and Lydia had almost lost her. Lydia couldn't remember her life before Allison and she didn't ever want to imagine a life without her. There was nobody else out there who could catch her.   
  
“Nobody.” Lydia replied. Holding Allison's hand tight. “Only you. I'll only fall when you're here to catch me.”  
  
Allison presses a hand to her stomach as she sits forward, pain flashing in her eyes as she cups Lydia's jaw with the other. She kisses her and when they break away she presses their foreheads together.   
  
“Always Lyds, always.”

 


	19. Evanesce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're in love with her, aren't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence post 3x23  
> Wingman!Scott

  
  


“What do you mean you can't go?” Lydia asked.  
  
Scott shrugged, watching Lydia move around the room. It had been a month and he still hadn't left, he wasn't really complaining, but that meant there was unfinished business, someone still needed his help and he knew exactly who they were.   
  
“Derek is the alpha again, he'll keep you all safe, he's made sure my mom doesn't have to struggle for money again, Stiles has Malia, Kira is expressing herself with photography and lacrosse and you and Allison are her best friends, Isaac is dealing...”  
  
Lydia turned to face him and frowned. “And?”  
  
“I don't know how to help you or Allison.”  
  
Lydia's face fell, her shoulders sagged. “Scott... You saved Allison's life, she would have- if you-”  
  
Scott watched Lydia turn away as her shoulders began to shake, he wished he could comfort her, wished there was something that he could do.

“Hey,” He moved as close as he could. “It's okay, you're all okay.”

“You're _dead_ Scott.” She wiped at her eyes. “It's not okay.”  
  
Scott shrugged again. “But you're all alive, so that's all that matters.” He stretched his arms behind his back. “Come on Lydia, I need to help you and Allison before I can go, what's wrong?”  
  
“I'm fine Scott, really-”  
  
“Lydia.” Scott smiled softly. “Please.”  
  
Lydia sat on the edge of her bed and sighed. “She's so distant. Stiles blames and so does Isaac and I know she blames herself and I just... I want her back.”  
  
“Allison.”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I miss her, it feels like she's never really there, like she's holding back something.”  
  
Scott paused thoughtfully. “So if I help Allison, then you'll be okay?”  
  
“Yeah. I think so.”  
  
Scott studied her for a moment, watched her fidget with her hands, if he were still a wolf he was sure he would hear her heart racing. He kneels down and tilts his head so that he could see her clearer.   
  
“You're in love with her, aren't you?”  
  
Lydia hesitated for a moment before she nodded. “Is that okay?”  
  
Scott beamed. “I think that's incredible. Allison deserves someone like you Lydia, you both deserve happiness.” He stood up. “I'm going to get you two together, you need each other.”  
  
“She can't see you, remember?” Lydia gestured to herself. “Banshee power.”  
  
“She doesn't need to. You're her best friend and I dated her, together we probably know everything about her. She's at home right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You know her favourite ice cream?”  
  
“Rocky road.”  
  
“Favourite feel good movie?”  
  
“Devil wears prada.”  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow. “Really?”  
  
Lydia shrugged. “Guilty pleasure. Why are you quizzing me?”  
  
“Because you're going to go there with both of those and have a girls night in.” Scott replied easily. “If anybody can bring Allison out of her shell, it's Lydia Martin.”  
  
Lydia smiles and Scott grins back.  
  
  
  
  
“You're not going to hover around the entire time, are you?” Lydia asked quietly as they walked side by side.   
  
“Dude that's creepy.” Scott replied. “I'll just stick around and give you suggestions.”  
“Reassuring.” Lydia mumbled. She knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Allison, dressed in sweatpants and a hoody and looking somewhat surprised by Lydia's appearance.   
  
“Lyds... Hey.” Her eyes dropped to the ice cream in Lydia's hands and raised an eyebrow. “What are you-”  
  
“Girls night? I missed you.”  
  
Allison blinked, taken aback, she brought a hand up to run through her hair. “Yeah, yeah okay.”  
  
Scott flashed Lydia a thumbs up as she entered the apartment.   
  
  


He stays out of Lydia's sight, he doesn't want to distract her and besides, he never saw Devil wears Prada so it's basically a win win. And Allison does seem happy to have the ice cream and Lydia there.

  
It's mostly quiet for the duration of the movie and Scott can't help but smile as Allison seems to visibly relax, sharing a tub of ice cream with Lydia, he does notice her pausing to press a hand to her stomach every now and again, Lydia had told him that even though he had taken the brunt of the damage, Allison had still been injured.   
  
“Hey Lydia.” Scott whispered. Lydia tilted her head in silent acknowledgement. “I think she's in pain.”

Lydia's brow furrowed but she nodded gently. There was a moment where she turned and just watched Allison, fondness in her expression.   
  
“Allison?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You're in pain, aren't you?”  
  
Allison froze, spoonful of ice cream hanging halfway from her mouth. She lowered it back into the tub, she paused the movie and pushed the laptop away from them both before turning to look at Lydia.  
  
“It's fine.”  
  
“Alli, you can talk to me, you know that right?” Lydia reached over to cover Allison's hand with her own. Allison flinched away at the initial touch but Lydia remained steady.

“It's just a little pain.” Allison mumbled. “It's nothing...” She dropped her head, hair obscuring her face. “I can deal with it.”  
  
“Allison...” Lydia moved closer, hand curling around the girls wrist. “Please, I missed you.”  
  
Allison turned to face her. “It should have been me Lyds.”  
  
Lydia frowned and Scott caught her gaze briefly. “What?” She asked.  
  
“I should have died... Not.. Not him.” Allison shook her head, she was about to cry, Scott could tell. “He saved me and I think Stiles wish it had been me ins-”  
  
Lydia pulled on Allison's arm, which drew a small yelp of pain from the older girl and wrapped her arms around Allison, almost knocking the ice cream and the laptop off of the bed.   
  
“Nobody wishes you had died in his place, we're all grieving Scott but God, Allison, you're alive.” She hooks her chin over Allison's shoulder. “I couldn't lose you, not you too.”  
  
She hugs Allison tightly and it takes a few moments for Allison's arms to come up, fingers curling into Lydia's shirt and hug her back, head tucked against Lydia's chest.   
  
“I feel guilty.” Allison whispered. “It should have been me.”  
  
Lydia flashed Scott a helpless look and Scott couldn't find any words to help her. Lydia closed her eyes and turned her head more into Allison's neck.   
  
“It wasn't your fault Alli, it was never your fault.”

 

Allison falls asleep curled against Lydia, Lydia doesn't move for so long, she just stays in place and rubs Allison's back.   
  
“Lydia, the ice cream.” Scott gestures.   
  
Lydia begrudgingly eases away from Allison, Allison makes a small sound and tries to press closer.  
  
“Don't go.” Allison mumbled.   
  
“The ice cream is melting.” Lydia replied. “I'll stay, okay? Just let me-”She pulled away, Allison curled in on herself as Lydia climbed from the bed.   
  
Scott followed her into the kitchen as she took what was left of the ice cream and placed it in the freezer, Scott glanced around the apartment, it seemed clean, hell, it almost felt like nobody was actually living there.

 

“Where do you think Chris is?” Scott asked.   
  
“I don't know.” Lydia mumbled. “She hasn't mentioned anything.” She turns to Scott and leans against the counter. “Scott, she feels guilty.”  
  
Scott smiled. “Then you need to show her that she didn't do anything wrong.”  
  
“You make it sound so simple.”  
  
“Why shouldn't it be?” Scott asked.   
  
Lydia laughed under her breath. “Whatever you say Scott.”  
  
“I'll stay out here.”

Lydia nodded. “Goodnight Scott.”  
  
“Night Lydia.”  
  
  


  
“I think we should tell Allison that I'm here.” Scott said once they were back in Lydia's room. They had left after Allison and Lydia had eaten breakfast and Lydia had been silent and thoughtful the entire time.

“We can't, Scott.”   
  
“Why not?”  
  
“She feels guilty enough that you died Scott, how do you think she'll feel if she found out that you can't move on because she can't let you go-” Lydia's eyes widened and realisation dawned on her face. “Oh my god she can't let you go.”  
  
“What?” Scott frowned. “Lydia, we broke up ages ago, she had that thing with-”  
  
“Isaac, I know. I'm aware.” Her voice was thick with jealousy. “But that was different, you were alive, but now you're gone, you _died_ and you were her first love... That's why they stopped...”  
  
Scott nodded, that definitely sounded like Allison. He sighed to himself and watched Lydia pace around the room until her gaze fell on a picture of herself and Allison.   
  
“Well, then we need to help her move on.”  
  
“What do you suggest?” Lydia asked.   
  
Scott shrugged.  
  


 

It starts slow, Lydia makes a point of going to Allison's apartment every day, they don't even talk a lot of the time and when they do, it's never about Scott, never about what happened that night. They talk about school and homework and college or they talk about Malia's adjustment to human life or Kira and her lacrosse. Lydia jokes about Allison joining the team and Allison laughs.   
  
They count it as a victory every time she laughs or smiles.

 

Sometimes Allison cries and Lydia holds her through it, afterwards, she pulls Allison's feet into her lap and paints her toenails or she'll sit behind Allison and braid her hair. It's quiet and peaceful and Scott doesn't miss the looks that Allison gives Lydia when she isn't looking.   
  


  
  
Lydia is in the bathroom, it's rare that he's alone with Allison but it had been raining when she had walked from her car to Allison's building and Allison had ushered her into the bathroom to shower. Scott watches as Allison moves around, picking up stray bits of clothing off of the ground and glancing back at the bathroom periodically. She turns back to her desk and pauses at the sight of a picture of her and Lydia, Scott smiles at it, he remembers it from her room in her old home and Allison holds onto it for a moment before setting it back down on the desk. They both turn as the door opens and Lydia steps out, dressed in Allison's clothes and rubbing at her hair with the corner of a towel.   
  
“Better?” Allison asked.   
  
“Much.” Lydia sighed, flopping face down on Allison's bed.  
  
Scott watches Allison blush and turn away, closing her eyes for a moment before looking over to a picture of him.   
  
“Alli, are we watching a movie or not?”  
  
Allison cleared her throat. “Yeah, yeah totally.”  
  
  
  


Scott watches the two of them grow closer, Allison makes small steps, she smiles more and Lydia doesn't push her, it's slow. Allison grows into herself, she's willing to go out more, Lydia takes her shopping, they go to the movies and get coffee.

  
Allison still flinches away when Lydia moves to take her hand and it's always tense for a few moments before she leans back into the touches.   
  
  
  
  
Chris is just leaving when they get to the apartment and gives Lydia a tight lipped smile as he walks past them. They step into the apartment and head directly to Allison's room, Lydia has no plans for today but it's become so normal for them to visit every day that it would be weird at this point not to.   
  
“Okay Alli,” Lydia announces as she's throwing the door open. “What do you want to do to-” She trails off and Scott thinks that if he could, he would blush, and he's seen Allison in less than her current situation.  
  
Allison is staring at Lydia with wide eyes, shirt held up to her chest, she's wearing a bra, he can see that much but that's not what draws hit attention, Lydia's attention.  
He knows Allison still got stabbed, the Oni blade was long, it had run him through but he hadn't been able to get Allison out of the way. He hadn't been fast enough and now he was looking at the evidence of that.

Scott understands why Allison has been more hesitant whenever they went shopping, reluctant to change in front of Lydia.  
  
Lydia gasps out an apology and leaves the room hastily, Scott follows her out and watches Lydia lean against the door, there's a small blush on her cheeks and a sadness in her eyes. He knows she holds guilt over it all too, she had told Allison not to come but she had anyway. Lydia had admitted that she felt like it was all her fault and it had taken time for her to let go of that guilt, now she was focused on helping Allison through her own guilt.   
  
They wait in silence for a few minutes before Lydia takes a breath and turns around, she knocks and Scott has to strain to hear Allison's “Come in.”  
  
Lydia flashes a look at Scott and steps in, Allison's eyes are down, she won't look at Lydia, instead she's sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the sleeves of her sweater down over her hands.   
  
“Allison...” Lydia moves across the room and sits down beside her, Allison shies away and Scott flinches on Lydia's behalf. Lydia hesitates for a moment but she reaches out again, curling her fingers around Allison's wrist. “Hey, it's okay.”  
  
Allison stiffens but Lydia presses forward, pulling on her wrist and turning Allison towards her, Scott knows she's doing it slowly if not only to give Allison a chance to break away. Allison is stiff but she doesn't, she lets Lydia ease her into a hug.   
  
“It's ugly.” Allison mumbled.  
  
“There's nothing ugly about you Allison.” Lydia replied immediately, she must be feeling confident because she presses a hand to Allison's stomach, Allison flinches back but with Lydia's other arm around her neck there's nowhere for her to go and it's tense as Allison stares back at Lydia, all Scott can see is the determination In Lydia's eyes, the need to convince Allison.   
  
Allison relaxes after a while, leans In to rest her head against Lydia's shoulder.   
  
“I know what I need to do today.”  
  
  


  
They buy flowers, Scott couldn't name them but they're bright and nice to look at and he bets they smell great too. Lydia walks by Allison's side and none of them speak as they walk.   
  
Scott stands by Lydia's side as Allison lays the flowers In front of his grave.   
  
“She chose good.” He says. “They're nice, bright.”  
  
“Just like you.” Lydia mumbled under her breath.   
  
Allison takes a step back and Scott can see her shoulders shake with effort. Scott gestures for Lydia to do something and she moves forward until they're side by side. 

“I don't want to forget him.” Allison says.   
  
“You won't.” Lydia replied, shaking her head. “It's not about forgetting him Alli, it's about moving on, letting him go. You're allowed to remember him, hold onto those feelings you had for him... But... You need to make room in your heart, you don't have to feel guilty about loving again.”  
  
When Allison reaches for Lydia's hand and tangles their fingers together, Scott wants to cry from joy.   
  
  
  
It moves faster, they go to dinner together, they go to the movies. Stiles talks to Allison more and Allison holds Lydia's hand as the walk down the hallway together. During classes he watches her give Lydia secret smiles once reserved for him and he's never been more thankful.  
  
  


They go to a lacrosse game together, they make a sign and cheer Kira on and Scott cheers with them.   
  
During half-time Allison turns to Lydia and there's no mistaking the adoration in her eyes or her bashful smile. Scott holds his breath (metaphorically speaking, of course) when she reaches up to brush a curl of Lydia's hair away. Lydia turns towards her, eyes wide and curious but before she can say anything Allison is leaning forward and Lydia is smiling as she tilts her head forward and he cheers as their lips meet, he can feel a weight lift from his shoulders and he can feel it, he feels _free._  
  
Allison breaks away with a laugh and ducks her head when Lydia pulls her close, lips pressed into her hair.   
  
It's time.   
  
Lydia looks at Scott from over Allison's shoulder and there are tears in her eyes and he can tell that she knows it too.  
  
“Take care of her.” He says.   
  
Lydia nods, _Of course_ she mouths and Scott's smile only brightens. He looks over to Kira, Stiles and Isaac on the bench, talking and smiling. Malia is sat on the front row of the bleachers with Derek and the Sheriff and his mother. They're all going to be okay, he's done what he could. He looks towards the trees and if he squints, he thinks he can see Erica and Boyd, grinning and waiting.

He turns back to Lydia. “I gotta go, they're waiting for me, you know how Erica gets.”   
  
Lydia nods and a tear rolls down her cheek, just in time for Allison to notice and wipe it away with her thumb.  
  
“What's wrong?” She asks.   
  
“I'm just happy, it's all going to be okay Alli.”  
  
Allison smiles and kisses her. “It will, I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Scott smiles again and turns away, walking down towards the pitch and towards the trees.   
  
  
They're all going to be all right.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evanesce: pass out of sight, memory, or existence.  
> "water moves among reeds, evanesces, shines"
> 
> Because that was a fucking confusing prompt


	20. Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn't it obvious?” Lydia replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x23  
> Minor violence

Allison opened the door and froze.   
  
“Surprise!” Lydia smiled.  
  
Behind her, she could see Kira and Scott holding balloons and Stiles was definitely struggling with holding ill obtained booze and snacks.   
  
“...What's going on?” Allison asked.   
  
“We're having a party.” Lydia replied with a simple shrug. “Isaac and Malia are bringing the cake.”   
  
She took Allison by the arm and led her back into the apartment, the rest of the pack followed them in, Allison was surprised to see Derek there too. Allison was utterly confused, she hasn't even seen Derek since she woke up in the hospital almost a month ago.   
  
“Why are we having a party?”   
  
Lydia pulled Allison to one side while the pack made themselves at home in the living room. “Because Allison, you've been out of hospital for two weeks and you've been a...” Lydia hesitated.   
  
“Distant?” Allison supplied. “I mean it's not like I can come to school yet.” Allison sighed. She glanced over to where Kira was messing with an ipod.  
  
“I know, but we missed you. I missed you.”  
  
“So you decided to show up and throw a party?” Allison smirked.  
  
“Yep.” Lydia nodded.  
  
“I'm not getting changed.” Allison crossed her arms, Lydia glanced down at Allison's grey sweatpants and white t-shirt, not looking very impressed. “They're comfortable, Lyds.”   
  
There was a flash of sympathy in Lydia's eyes, it really wasn't that big of a deal, she could tell what Lydia was thinking, yeah she was still in pain a lot but it was just a pair of sweatpants, it didn't mean she was fragile.  
  
“Deal, but you need to smile.” Lydia winked.  
  
Allison tilted her head to one side. “Why? Who here is going to fall in love with it?”  
  
Lydia turned away, making her way back towards the living room. “You never know Alli.” She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Allison pushed it from her mind and followed Lydia into the living room, it was nice that they had gone to such a level to make her feel happy, they must have noticed that she's been feeling a little isolated since Oak Creek, after so long in the hospital she was just relieved to be out of the hospital, even if she is confined to her room. Lydia visits the apartment frequently and on the weekends her dad drives her to Lydia's and she'll sleep over.

She throws herself into the party, talking with Scott, Kira, Stiles and even Derek, she doesn't really have much to offer them and she's thankful that they don't ask her about her injury, choosing instead to stay on safer topics but Allison can't really seem to forget what Lydia had said and as a result finds herself watching the girl as she talks with Kira and complains about Isaac and Malia being late with the cake.   
  
Eventually Stiles just stops talking and drags her into the kitchen and sits her down and stands on the other side of the counter, eyeing her as he sips at his drink. Allison looks down at the counter, she prods at the kitchen knife her father had left after he had cooked dinner and based on what she had heard from the pack, he had playd a huge part in making this party happen (apparently he thought she wasn't adjusting well)  
  
“Okay what's going on?” He asked.  
  
“What?”   
  
“Allison. Don't play dumb, you've been distracted all night.”  
  
Allison glanced through the door to the living room, spending a few seconds watching Lydia before she focuses back on Stiles.   
  
“So, you know how me and Isaac were a thing for a while?” She began, Stiles nodded. “Well you also know how I ended it as soon as I woke up?”  
  
“Yeah, because you're in love with Lydia.”  
  
Allison stared at Stiles for what felt like an eternity, he merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Allison. You nearly died trying to save her, it's pretty obvious.”  
  
“Does...”  
  
“Lydia know? I don't know but it's Lydia so yeah probably.”

Allison thinks Stiles meant it to be encouraging but that really didn't help.   
  
She was about to ask him if he knew anything about Lydia's feelings for her when she heard the door knock, she watched Kira go to answer it and immediately heard Malia's voice join the crowd. She saw Isaac and there was a brief silence as the pack gathered around him and looked at what she assumed was the cake in his arms.   
  
“Are you out of your mind?” Lydia hissed.   
  
Allison and Stiles shared a look, Stiles shrugged and they both looked back as Isaac entered the kitchen, the rest of the pack trailing behind, Lydia looked _pissed._ Scott and Kira looked concerned and hesitant, Derek looked a little apprehensive and Malia just didn't care.   
  
“Hey so I got you a cake.” Isaac said, setting it down in front of Allison and sitting on the stool beside her.

“One job Isaac.” Lydia seethed.  
  
“It's fucking funny!” Isaac replied.

Allison stared at the cake, it was beautifully decorated, a red rose iced into the top right corner with leaves stretched along the top and moving down and okay it looked delicious.

But in blood red icing it read;   
  
_Sorry you got stabbed_

And okay she could kind of see the humour behind it but  _wow._

It felt like everybody was holding their breath, waiting for her reaction. Lydia was glaring at Isaac like she wanted to punch him in the face.   
  
Without a word of warning, Allison grabbed the kitchen knife beside her and brought it down on Isaac's hand, the blade going through the skin and bone with ease and pinned him to the table, he let out a howl of pain while the pack all made various sounds of surprise. Allison pushes the cake towards Isaac and gets up from her stool, walking past the pack and towards her bedroom.

 

 

It's almost fifteen minutes later when there's a knock at her door. Allison sighs and curls in on her side.

“It's me, Alli.” Lydia calls.  
  
Allison lifts her head slightly and stares at the door before letting her head fall back to the pillows. “It's open.”

She hears the door open and then close softly, followed by the soft footsteps that could only ever belong to Lydia. A moment later the bed dips under her weight and Allison feels her body heat against her back.  
  
“I'm sorry Alli.”  
  
“It's okay.”  
  
She feels Lydia's hand on her shoulder and Allison doesn't hesitate to reach up and cover it with her own.   
  
“I told him to get a plain cake.”  
  
“It's fine Lyds, really.”  
  
“Kira is cleaning his blood from the counter.”

“I'm surprised they haven't all gone running.”  
  
“Isaac left, except for Malia everybody else thought it was a shitty thing he did.”

Allison hummed and felt Lydia press closer, moving her hand from Allison's shoulder and down to her waist, brushing against her stomach in the process causing Allison to let out a hiss of pain.

“Shit, Allison-”  
  
“It's fine.” Allison mumbled, rolling over so that she could face Lydia. “It's healing, slowly, but it's happening.”   
  
Lydia is hesitant but she brushes her hand over Allison's stomach again. “I'm sorry it happened to you.”  
  
“I wouldn't take it back Lydia, I don't regret it.”  
  
“That's because you're stubborn.”  
  
“It's because I would have lost you if I hadn't.”

Lydia's hand moved again and Allison let her arrange them so that Lydia could cuddle her, careful not to put pressure on her stomach.   
  
“Allison I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you that night, it makes me sad to know that you're hiding in your room whenever one of us aren't here... I just want you happy and not to hurt.”  
  
Allison was quiet for a few moments, she couldn't see Lydia's face, but she was pressed up close to her chest and she could feel her racing heartbeat.

“Lydia... Eariler, when you asked me to smile, and I asked who could fall in love with it... I heard you say 'you never know'... What did you mean by that?” Allison asked, she pulled her head back enough so that she could see Lydia's expression.   
  
“Isn't it obvious?” Lydia replied.

“Maybe I just need to hear you say it.”  
  
Lydia gave her a small smile. “It means I'm in love with you.”  
  
Allison smiled back. “Really?”  
  
“Yes Allison, really.”  
  
Allison pressed forward and caught Lydia's lips with her own, almost laughing at the small squeak of surprise Lydia made. t took Lydia a few moments to catch up, arms winding around Allison's neck and holding her in place.

"Is it too fast if I ask you to take this off?" Lydia asked, trailing feather light kisses along Allison's throat.

"I want to say no." Allison replied, tipping her head back to give Lydia more access. "Too much might tear the stitches."

Lydia's hands curled around the hem of Allison's shirt, looking from her hands to Allison and leaning in to kiss her softly. Allison grinned and moved in to nip at her throat.

"But if we move slowly, I'll be fine."

"I can do slow." Lydia replied. 

Allison laughed and lifted her arms to allow Lydia to lift the shirt over her head. Lydia's gaze drifted down to the bandages wrapped around her stomach. Allison held her breath, a moment passed and Lydia smiled hands drifting to Allison's hips.

Allison was just leaning in for another kiss when the door knocked again.

"Guys?" Scott called through the door, Lydia dropped her head to Allison's shoulder with a sigh. "Not that I'm not happy for you... But I can both hear _and_ smell you."

"Back to the party?" Allison suggested. "It would be a shame to let that cake go to waste." 

"Let's just hope Isaac didn't get any blood on it." Lydia mused. She scanned Allison's body and smirked. "But now that I've gotten you out of your shirt, you can dress up a little." She kissed Allison again. "And I'm not leaving for a few days."

Allison grinned and hooked her arms around Lydia's waist.

"You aren't hearing any complaints from me."

 

 


	21. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What Kira is really asking is, how long have you been In love with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human  
> Musician!Allison

 

 

“How long have you been friends with Allison?” Kira asked.

“Since I was fifteen.” Lydia replied, she looked over to the girl in question. Allison caught her eye and smiled, not once pausing as she continued to sing. “Why?”  
  
“What Kira is really asking is, how long have you been In love with her.” Malia dead panned.

Lydia held off her response as Allison finished her song, and clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Allison announced her next song, a cover of _Where is my mind_ and began to play the opening chords, smiling down at her guitar.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Lydia hissed.   
  
Malia raised an eyebrow. “Look, we've only known you for a few months, but all you and Allison ever do is give each other heart eyes, how can you know someone for seven years and not realise that you're in love with them, seriously?”  
  
“I'm not in love with her!”   
  
“Lydia, you come here to my stupid cousins coffee shop twice a week to watch her play, you've never missed a performance, you know everything about her and like I said, heart eyes. It's love.”  
  
Well, Lydia couldn't hide it forever, she was surprised that Malia and Kira had been the ones to notice it but it was like Malia had said, they were the newest additions to their group of friends, outsiders looking in, it was inevitable.  
  
“Fine. You're right. But what does it matter? She'll never love me back.”  
  
Kira stared at Lydia for a few moments and then back to Allison as she finished her final song. “Lydia, have you ever asked Allison who she writes her songs about?”  
  
“Once.” Lydia sighed. “She wouldn't tell me and she basically ran away to spend spring break in France with her family.”

“For someone who's supposed to be a genius, you're very stupid.” Malia replied. She looked over to where Allison was getting a coffee from Derek and talking to a couple of other customers and leaned forward. “Listen to the pronouns, idiot. She's singing about you.”  
  
“Hey guys.” Allison grinned.   
  
“Hey,” Lydia turned away from Malia and smiled up at Allison as she sat down beside Lydia. “You were amazing, as always.”  
  
Allison ducked her head to hide her grin. “Thank you.”  
  
“Do you have any new songs planned?” Malia asked.   
  
Lydia was going to kick her. She was wearing five inch stilettos, it would _hurt._  
  
“A couple, yeah.” Allison replied, still smiling. “But I also want to work on a few more covers.”  
  
“Any love songs?”  
  
“I have to go.” Lydia stood up abruptly.   
  
“Is everything alright?” Allison asked, concerned.   
  
“I'm fine, I just... I forgot that I needed a book. I'll see you later okay?”  
  
The hurt on Allison's face was unmistakable. “Okay, I'll text you.”  
  
“Yeah, bye guys.”  
  


  
“I'm in love with Allison.”   
  
“And the sky is blue.” Stiles replied. He looked up as the silence between them dragged on. “What? I thought we were stating the obvious.”  
  
“You knew?”  
  
“You didn't?”  
  
“Well, yeah but-”  
  
“But you didn't think about it because you didn't want to ruin your precious friendship.”

“Stiles.” Lydia sagged against the counter, she didn't care that he had customers. “I can't lose her.”  
  
“Why would you lose her?” He looked genuinely confused.   
  
“Because, she's my best friend and those don't tend to hold out when one of you falls in love with the other.”  
  
“...You _do_ listen to her songs right?”

“Obviously.”  
  
“Then you aren't paying enough attention.”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
“It means you should go and listen to what she's saying because this has been going on for so long and Malia doesn't have the patience that the rest of us do. Seven years is a long time Lydia, you two are worse than Mulder and Scully and don't pretend that you don't get that reference Lydia.”  
  
“What do I do Stiles?”  
  
“Stop moping and being scared that Allison won't love you back and go to see her?”

 

 

Lydia doesn't go to see her.  
  
She goes to see Scott and Danny and she even calls Derek. Lydia has known Allison for years, she's been there through every up and down, she watched Allison practice guitar until her fingers bled and played in the streets even when there was snow on the ground and nobody was really listening. They had been together through so much and the thought that her feelings for Allison could jeopardise their friendship was too much for Lydia to handle. She would rather sit back and be Allison's friend than ruin that.   
  
  
  
  
“Hey.” Allison greets Lydia softly, looking up from her notebook, tilting it towards her chest. “You've been avoiding me.”  
  
“Hello...” Lydia replied, hesitating for a moment, she couldn't lie to Allison, it had been three days since they had seen each other and Lydia still had no idea where to go with their relationship. She takes in Allison's appearance, she doesn't _look_ mad, a little sad, maybe. “I've missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too.” Allison closes her notebook and sets it down on the table in front of her and glances up at the clock, she sighs and pulls her beanie from her head and runs her fingers through her hair before pulling it back on. “I'm late for class.” She stood up.  
  
“Allison, we need to talk.”  
  
“I know.” Allison grabbed her notebook, Lydia knew it was full of Allison's songs and musings. “you'll come to Derek's later?” Allison asked apprehensively.

“Allison... I haven't missed a gig of yours in two years, I don't plan on starting now.”  
  
Allison smiled, reaching out to squeeze Lydia's hand before moving past her. 

 

 

“Didn't think you'd show your face.” Derek mused, sliding her coffee over.   
  
“Wouldn't miss it for the world.” Lydia replied.   
  
Derek raised an eyebrow. “Enjoy the performance.”  
  
Lydia walked over to her regular table and sat down, the little stage was already set up, Allison's guitar was resting on a stand. Lydia checked her phone and jumped as Malia set a hand down on her shoulder.   
  
“Hey there.” She grinned. “Surprised to see you here.”  
  
“Allison is playing, of course I'm here.”  
  
Malia hummed and slipped into the seat nearby. “Kira is coming with Scott and Stiles. Allison has a new song.”  
  
“What did you say to her?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Nothing.” Malia sat back in her seat. “Just a couple of observations, like I said to you.”  
  
Lydia was about to reply when she saw Allison step out, customers clapped as she took her guitar and sat down.  
  
“Hey everyone, how are we doing?” Allison smiled. She plucks a few strings and takes a breath. “Okay, some of you might know this song, it's called, _Glad you came._ ” Her eyes catch Lydia's briefly and she smiled.  
  
Lydia hides a blush as Malia looks in her direction, Allison starts to play and Lydia feels hands on her shoulders.  
  
“Shit, are we late?” Stiles asked, shaking raindrops from his hair.   
  
“No she just started.” Malia replied.   
  
“Scott, aren't you supposed to be at work?”  
  
“Isaac is covering for me, Allison has a new song, I couldn't miss that.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow as they dragged some chairs over to her table and fell into silence as Allison performed.   
  
Lydia always loved watching Allison play, the way she looked so happy and at ease as her fingers moved over the frets with ease, her voice soft and melodic. There was so much emotion in her voice, it was incredible to watch and all it ever really did was remind Lydia why she was in love with this girl.   
  
Lydia knew that Allison's set was almost over, she cleared her throat and reached up to adjust her beanie.

“So... I have a new song for you guys, I'm really not... I'm not the best at words so... yeah, I think this should probably speak for me instead.” Allison's gaze catches Lydia's. “I hope you like it.”

Lydia shifts in her seat and watches Allison take a steadying breath, she began to strum out a simple melody, Allison lifts her head and catches Lydia's eye and holds it as she begins to sing.  
  
 __I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are.... Here  
  
Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Lydia wants to look at the rest of her group, she knows she can feel Malia grinning smugly in her direction, beside her, Scott shifts forward in his seat but Allison is still staring at her and it just wouldn't feel right to look away, Lydia isn't entirely sure she could if she wanted to. __  
  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Allison smiles a little, but even from where she's sat Lydia can tell it's shaky and it might be the lighting but the girls eyes look watery, Allison only looks away for the briefest moment to glance at the ground but her attention soon focuses back on Lydia.

__I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here  
  
Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here  
  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  
  
Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

And okay Allison definitely sounds like she's holding back tears, if the way her voice is wavering as she sings the chorus. Lydia can't even pay attention to her friends or the rest of the shop and she feels tears of her own begin to form when Allison stops strumming and continues to sing without the accompaniment of her guitar.

“Still unconvinced?” Malia asked as Allison sang the final note, letting it hold for a few seconds.   
  
The crowd applauds, Allison smiles at the crowd as she leans to the side to rest the guitar back on the stand.   
  
“Thank you.” Allison stands, scanning the crowd and wiping under her eyes. “Um, tip your barista, have a good afternoon.”   
  
She ducks off of the stage towards the back-door of the building.   
  
“Shit, Allison.” Lydia pushed herself from her chair, walking around the tables to where Allison had gone.

“Get the girl Lydia!” Malia yelled after her, the rest of the group making similar sounds of agreement, if she was honest, she thinks she heard a few customers cheer too, which okay, little creepy, but Allison just confessed her feelings via incredible song and then she ran so Lydia isn't really thinking about anybody else right now.   
  
  
She pushes the back door open and is hit with a blast of cold air and grimaces at the rain, she looks around and spots Allison, leaning against the wall and hugging herself.  
  
“Allison.” Lydia called.

Allison turns her head towards Lydia, her eyes are red and she sniffs.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
“That was amazing.”  
  
Allison smiled and looked back to the ground. “I've loved you for so long, I just... I'm sorry if this makes it weird and I get it if you-”  
  
“I love you too.” Lydia cut her off. “Malia, she pointed it out and I panicked, I didn't want to risk ruining this between us.” Lydia shivered and pushed her hair from her face. “I love you too much to let my feelings for you get in the way of our friendship.”  
  
Allison turned towards her, a small laugh bubbling past her lips. “You love me?”  
  
“For so long Allison, as long as I can remember.”  
  
Allison laughed again, stepping closer. “All this time... And it took Malia to make me do something.”  
  
Lydia frowned. “Malia?”  
  
“I saw her talking to you during my set the other day... You looked spook and then when love songs were mentioned when I got there and you ran and I thought- I thought she had told you about my feelings and it didn't help that I didn't see you for days and then I just kinda started writing that song and I couldn't hold it back any more.”  
  
“Allison,” Lydia reached up to push a lock of Allison's hair behind her ear. “That song was amazing, and I fell in love with you suddenly too.”

Allison glanced down at Lydia's lips. “Can I?”  
  
“Please.” Lydia replied, wrapping her arms around Allison. “Please.”  
  
Allison nodded, smiling as she leant in to press their lips together, her own arms circling Lydia's waist. She pulled Lydia closer.  
  
“Allison?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“All of those songs...”  
  
“They were all about you, every one.”  
  
Lydia laughed and leant in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j16phD1FFoo) is what Allison was singing and it gives me a lot of emotions okay bye


	22. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear to whatever higher being there is Stiles. If you don't get that piece of junk to work I'm going to make you wish that those blood sucking pixies got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future fic  
> Twin!Stallison  
> Magical!Allison  
> Established relationship

  
  


Spring was a wonderful time of year, longer, warmer days, flowers blooming and all kinds of cute new life being born.  
  
But Allison couldn't appreciate any of that because Stiles' Jeep is absolute _trash.  
  
_ “I swear to whatever higher being there is Stiles. If you don't get that piece of junk to work I'm going to make you _wish_ that those blood sucking pixies got you.” Allison hissed.

“I am your brother!” Stiles protested.  
  
Allison held the knife in her hand and stared at Stiles.  
  
The fear in his eyes was unmistakable, his face was covered in thin scratches from the pixies and she knew she hadn't faired much better, three hours of tracking pixies because their magic throws off the wolves scents so that had left Allison to seek him out using her magic, it was like finding a fucking needle in a haystack, using her spark to pick out Stiles' in a minefield of magic and okay, twin brother but that's beside the point.  
  
“I'm doing the best I can.” Stiles muttered.   
  
“That Jeep is twelve years old.” Allison snapped. “You should have brought a new one!”  
  
“It'll be fine Alli!” Stiles snapped back.   
  
“Lydia needs me!”  
  
“We're going to get there Allison. She's going to be okay, the pack are there.” Stiles replied. He frowned at the engine, honestly, it had to be running on fumes by this point.  
  
“Wait...” Allison frowned. “Stiles, can you make this thing run on magic?”  
  
“That's insane Allison.” Stiles lifted his head. “Those pixies drained me dry and even if I did have enough it wouldn't be enough to-”  
  
“I'm going to cut you off with a reminder, we're twins, idiot, twin spark, pretty much identical magic, remember?”  
  
“It's risky and you'll be exhausted.” Stiles warned.  
  
“Exhausted? With Lydia in hospital? Not possible.” She held her hand out. “Get the Jeep moving and I won't kick your ass.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, placing it on the engine. “Like you're going to have time to kick my ass.” He muttered.   
  
“Good point.” Allison agreed. “I'll ask Derek, or Erica...”  
  


 

“Where have you been?” Scott ran up to them as soon as the elevator doors opened.   
  
Allison pushed away from Stiles with a groan. “Car trouble.”  
  
“Don't forget the blood thirsty pixies.” Stiles chimed in.   
  
“Is she okay? Is the-”  
  
“Everything's fine, come on, I'm pretty sure Lydia's been waiting for you.”

“Get me to her, now.”   
  
Scott got his arm securely around Allison's waist and pulled her down the hallway, Stiles trailed behind.   
  
“Tell her I said good luck!” Stiles called. “Please don't make someone kick my ass.”  
  
“The pack are all here too.” Scott smiled. “We all took it in turns taking as much of her pain as we could.” They slowed when they saw Melissa and he turned to press his lips to her temple. “Good luck.”  
  
“Are you alright?” Melissa asked. “You look like you're going to pass out, that's completely normal for-”  
  
Allison waved a hand. “It's magical backlash, It'll be fine.”  
  
“Are you sure? Because if-”  
  
“I'm fine Mrs McCall, really, please let me in, my wife needs me.”

“Not just your wife, Allison.” Melissa winked. “You're going to be great.”  
  
Allison let out a breathless laugh.   
  
  
  
“Where the _hell_ have you been.” Lydia damn near snarled.

Allison circled around the nurses and doctors to Lydia's left side, grabbing her hand and tangling their fingers together.   
  
“I'm sorry baby, car trouble.” She pushed Lydia's hair from her face and kissed her forehead, she tasted like sweat but Allison couldn't help but smile. “I'm here now.”  
  
Lydia squeezed Allison's hand hard enough to make her wince. “I'm going to kill Stiles.”  
  
“Ssh It's alright.” Allison replied, she glanced over at the doctor.  
  
“Okay Lydia, you're going to have to start pushing now, this baby isn't going to wait any longer.”  
  
Allison pressed closer to Lydia's side, slipping her other arm around Lydia's shoulders. “You ready Lyds?”  
  
Lydia let out a groan of pain. “As I'll ever be.”  
  
  
  
“So...” Allison began, voice pitched as quietly as she could manage. “Banshee or spark?”

Lydia shifted carefully, just enough to turn and press her lips to Allison's collarbone.   
  
“Guess we'll have to wait and see, but... She's going to have your hair, I can tell.”   
  
“And your eyes.” Allison replied, reaching down to stroke her fingers over their daughters head. “God, she's beautiful.”

“And to think you almost missed this.”  
  
“Never Lyds,” Allison leant in to kiss her. “I would have gotten here even if I had to run.”   
  
Their daughter made a small sound and Lydia smiled against her lips, breaking away to adjust her so that she could feed.  
  
“We still need a name, Alli.”   
  
“Mhm I know.” Allison grinned, looking at the baby. “What about Danielle?”  
  
“Danielle Argent-Martin?” Lydia raised an eyebrow. “I like it.”  
  
“Hear that Danni?” Allison cooed. “Welcome to the pack.”  
  
“COME ON.” Stiles yelled through the door. “I NEED TO MEET MY NEICE.” There was a thud against the door.

Lydia looked from the door up at Allison and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Should we let him in?” Allison asked.  
  
“Only because I want to know why my wife was almost late to the birth of her daughter, showed up covered in what looks like pixie claw marks and don't think I haven't noticed how exhausted you are, how much magic did you use?”

“It's not important.” Allison flicked her wrist, opening the door. “Come on Stiles, we have someone you need to meet.”  
  
Stiles bounded into the room, faltering when he sees Lydia breastfeeding. Allison looks from her wife to her brother and groans.   
  
“Stiles, they're just breasts, you've seen them before!”  
  
“They're _Lydia's_ breasts, Alli.”  
  
“Please, I can think of five separate incidents in which you saw my breasts during senior year alone.”  
  
“It's not my fault you two were fuck- doing it like rabbits.” Stiles muttered, walking around to Allison's side, he wrapped an arm around Allison's waist and pulled her into him. “Honestly learn to use a lock.”  
  
Allison let her head drop to his shoulder, letting her eyes close when he pressed his lips to her head.   
  
“Stiles, meet Danielle Argent-Martin.” Lydia said.  
  
“Middle name to be determined.” Allison added, she nudged him in the ribs. “Do you want to hold her?”  
  
“God, I do but I can't.” Stiles held a hand out, the shakes were evident. “I'm crashing.”  
  
“Which means you will soon Alli.” Lydia frowned. “You should get some rest.”  
  
“Says the woman who just pushed an eight pound human out of her vagina.” Allison laughed. “We should introduce her to the pack and then I think we'll all be ready for a nap.” Allison pulled away from Stiles and moved towards the bed. “Right, Danni?”  
  
Danni cooed and Allison felt a wave of affection,God, she was going to cry. She had a _family._  
  
“I'll go get them.” Stiles muttered.   
  
“She's gonna rule the world.” Allison smiled, twisting to kiss Lydia.  
  
“Damn right she is.” Lydia mumbled against Allison's lips. 

 


	23. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Am I about to get jumped?” Lydia asked.

 

  
When Lydia reached her locker at the end of the day, she had been surprised to see the note taped to her locker, her name written in a neat script, she pulled the note off and opened it.  
  
 _Lydia,_

 _Go to the bleachers as soon as you read this, I want to take you on a scavenger hunt._  
  
Lydia frowned at the note but okay, she knew that handwriting so she shrugged and slipped it into her pocket.  
  
  
She definitely hadn't been expecting to see Scott sat there, holding a pink tulip- Lydia's favourite.   
  
“Scott, are you about to ask me out on a date because-”  
  
“No.” Scott laughed, he handed her the tulip and another note. “This is for you.”  
  


 _Lydia,_  
Remember the first game we watched together? You looked cute in earmuffs, I was smitten.   
Head to the park next, you know where to go. 

 

Lydia lifted her head and smirked. “Where is she?”  
  
Scott shrugged. “You're smart, she knows you'll probably figure it out... But you should still follow the trail.”  
  
Lydia hummed as she sniffed the tulip.

 

 

Stiles was leaning against the ice cream truck, the man In the van leant forward and held out an ice cream for her, which she took with a smile, Stiles held out a note and another tulip.   
  
“What's so special about this place?” He asked.  
  
Lydia swapped the ice cream for the note, still smiling. “It's where we had our first date.”  
  
Stiles smiled and shook his head slowly. “She really thinks of everything.”  
  
Lydia hummed in agreement and opened the note.  
  
 _Hope you liked the ice cream, you've probably figured it all out by now, Stiles is going to drive you home, pick out a dress._

 _I'll see you soon._  
  
“How long as she been planning this?” Lydia asked.   
  
“It's Allison.” Stiles replied, giving Lydia the ice cream back. “Ages. You ready?”  
  
“Lead the way.”  
  
  
  
  
She chooses her burgundy dress, she knows it's a favourite of Allison's, she's said as much on countless occasions, so Lydia changes into the dress and fixes her hair and make-up, she slips on her heels and sits on her bed, checking through her phone, after five minutes to door knocks and Lydia wondered who else was involved in this. She walked down the stairs, half expecting Kira or even Isaac.  
  
But not Derek.  
  
Definitely not Derek.  
  
Derek holding a pink tulip and obviously trying so hard not to scowl.   
  
She wished that she could take a picture.  
  
“How did Allison get you in on this?”  
  
Derek did scowl this time and held out the flower. “I don't want to talk about it. Are you ready?”  
  
“Definitely.” Lydia replied, taking the tulip and stepping outside and closing the door behind her. “Come on Derek, what's happening next?”

“She said that if I said anything she would have to kill me.” Derek muttered, he checked his watch. “We should go.”  
  


 

He drives her back to the school, the sun is beginning to set and Derek switches off the engine. He turns to Lydia and raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
“You're kidding.” She said.   
  
“Nope.” He holds up a blindfold. “Also you need to wear this.”  
  
Lydia stared incredulously at the blindfold. “Is she for real?”  
  
“You're the one dating her.” Derek said. “Put the blindfold on.”  
  
Lydia groaned and took it from him. “If this ruins my make-up I'll kill her.”  
  
“I'll tell her.”  
  
“And I'm wearing heels. If I twist my ankle I'll kill _you._ ”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and climbed from the car. “Duly noted.”  
  
  
  
Derek must have taken the threat to heart because his grip on her arm is firm and steady as he leads her around the school back to the lacrosse field, had Allison seriously just led her in a circle? Of course she did.   
  
“We're going up some steps.” Derek muttered.   
  
Okay so he was leading her up the bleachers, this isn't entirely reassuring and she could feel eyes on the back of her neck and it felt almost _too_ quiet. She really didn't like how much it was making her think of the winter formal, it left her with a nervous energy that she really didn't like.   
  
They stopped moving and Lydia felt Derek's hands on her shoulders as he turned them around slowly.

“Am I about to get jumped?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Hilarious.” Derek replied. She felt his hands at the back of the blindfold and pull it away.   
  
She had to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness of the spotlights, when she lowered her arm her breath caught in her throat.

The word _Prom? was_ spelled out in tulips, Allison stood by them, smiling sheepishly up at Lydia.   
  
“What do you say Lyds?” Allison asked. “Be my date?”  
  
Lydia walked down to the field, her cheeks ached from how much she was smiling.   
  
“Did you buy every tulip in town?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Maybe?” Allison scrunched her nose. “It's good for business.”  
  
As soon as Lydia reached the bottom of the bleachers and wrapped her arms around Allison's neck, Allison's arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her easily.   
  
“Yes.” Lydia smiled against Allison's lips. “Of course I'll go to prom with you.”  
  
Allison laughed and span them around, kissing Lydia back enthusiastically. She set Lydia down and let the kisses grow slower and lazier until Lydia eventually breaks away.   
  
“Why did you make me go in a circle?”  
  
“I figured you'd enjoy it.” Allison smiled, leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth. “Am I right?”  
  
“...Fine you're right.” She slid her hands down Allison's sides and let them rest on her hips. “How did you get Derek involved?”  
  
“Oh you know, traded hunter tips with Braeden, she was more than happy to convince him to help.”  
  
“One last question, why did you make me dress up?”  
  
“I got us reservations for your favourite restaurant, to celebrate.”  
  
Lydia hummed happily. “Well don't you think of everything?” She kissed her again. “And let me guess, your dad isn't home?”  
  
“Out of town all weekend.”  
  
“Well then, we better get to the restaurant then, I have plans for the weekend.”  
  
Allison grinned. “I look forward to it.” She replied, leaning in for another kiss.   
  



	24. Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please Lydia... I need my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 canon divergence  
> Werewolf!Lydia

 

“Allison you need to rest.” Scott said, everything from the way he spoke to the way he looked at her screamed concern. She wanted to remind him that she could take after herself.   
  
“I can't stop looking for her Scott.” Allison pulled away from his grasp and shoving her hands into her pockets, it was bitterly cold and Scott was right, she was exhausted, but she just couldn't stop.  
  
It had been almost three days since Lydia's awakening and subsequent escape, after Kate, her mother had made it clear that the only good wolf, is a dead wolf. Scott was the only exception and Allison knows that won't last, Scott is only safe so long as they don't date, it helps that he's friends with the sheriffs son and is generally harmless, Lydia won't have that luck, if they find her first they _will_ kill her and make it look like an accident, confused girl wanders away from hospital and falls, Allison can see exactly how they would do it.   
  
Scott flashed her a sympathetic look. “The sheriff still has people searching. We aren't giving up.”  
  
“Go and rest Scott, I'm going to keep looking, just for a while.”

Scott nodded. “I'll come find you tomorrow.”  
  
Allison forced a smile. “Make sure they don't follow you.”  
  
“You too.”  


  
  
She searched for hours, the less time she spent at the house with her family the better, her mother thought she was being proactive, searching for Lydia, using her friendship to lure the girl out. Her father thought differently, she could tell from the look in his eyes, he knew why she always refused backup.   
  
By dawn, Allison was ready to drop from exhaustion. Aside from the occasional nap she had barely slept. She needed to find Lydia, she needed Lydia to be safe. Allison slowed to a stop, choosing to take a break, gather her thoughts and think of where she hadn't looked yet. She ran her fingers through the grass, getting her fingers damp with the morning dew, she could feel it beginning to soak into her jeans, honestly she was just thankful that she was wearing a long, thick coat so that she couldn't feel it all over. Allison did wonder for a moment how Derek was doing, she knew he was being hunted too and Scott hadn't mentioned seeing him since he became the alpha so there was no way to tell really.  
  
  


She didn't mean to let herself doze, and she wanted to kick herself for letting her guard down. She jerked herself awake when she felt someone’s eyes on her and less than a moment later a low growl reached her ears.   
  
Allison rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up into a crouching position, grabbing the dagger from her boot and bringing it up and holding it in front of her and freezing.

“Lydia.” She breathed.   
  
She couldn't be stood more than ten feet away, crouched much like she is, she isn't shifted completely, which is a surprise to Allison, but her eyes are gold and Allison can see her claws and her fangs and- oh god okay Lydia is naked, very _very_ naked. Allison averts her gaze because holy shit she shouldn't be checking the girl out right now or at all, Lydia isn't in control right now, that much is obvious.

“Lydia-”  
  
Another growl, Lydia looked ready to pounce, eyes darting from Allison's face to the dagger in her hand. Allison glanced down at it, it was the only form of defence she had against Lydia if she attacked and even then she didn't really think it would be enough to fend off a wolf, even if it is Lydia.   
  
“Lydia... I'm not going to hurt you.” Allison slowly lowered her hand, stopping when she gets another growl for her efforts. “Easy Lyds, look, I'm putting the knife down.” She holds Lydia's eye as she does so and pushes it away, watching it slide through the grass. She immediately holds her hands up in surrender. “Please Lydia, I'm not going to hurt you... I'm trying to help you.”  
  
Lydia was still crouched but she began to move closer, Allison tried to keep her eyes on Lydia's face, now was not the time to let the definitely not platonic best friend feelings get in the way, God, things are never simple are they?  
  
Lydia still wasn't responding and gaze seemed hazy, a definite sign that she was feral, Allison needed to bring her back, Lydia was in there somewhere, Allison just needed to find her before Lydia tore her throat out.

“Are you cold?” Allison asked, slowly unbuttoning her coat. “I don't know if you feel it, but it's definitely cold today.” Allison slowly slips off the coat and lays it on the ground in front of her. “You should take it, I don't mind.”  
  
Lydia moved closer, Allison could feel her body tensing, subconsciously bracing herself for a fight or flight response.

“Please Lydia... I need my best friend.”  
  
Lydia pounced and Allison closed her eyes on reflex, ready to feel claws in her side and teeth in her throat.

She didn't expect the arms that wrapped around her shoulders or the face that buried into her neck as Lydia's body slammed into hers, the force of it almost knocking Allison onto her back.  
  
“Allison,” Lydia muttered against her neck and Allison couldn't help the hitch of her breath as she felt Lydia's fangs brush her skin. “It's you.” She moved her hands down Allison's back, Allison hissed and she didn't think it was possible but her body tensed more as Lydia's claws dragged down her back.   
  
“Lydia-” Allison gasped. “Stop.”  
  
“ _How?_ ”  
  
“Breathe.” Allison gritted out. “Breathe, I'm here.” The claws weren't digging in enough to do any damage and Allison was a more than a little mortified at the spike of pleasure she got from it, there was a time and a place to discover new kinks, this was not one of those times.

“I can smell you.”  
  
Oh God.  
  
Not helping.   
  
“Later Lyds, breathe. Focus on breathing.” Allison said, she managed to get her hands onto Lydia's shoulders and push her away, ignoring the slight rumble from the younger girl, it definitely didn't sound like a threatening growl so that was a good start.   
  
“I'm a werewolf.” Lydia said. Her eyes were still gold and Allison had no idea how to help her out, her knowledge on wolves was still really lacking.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Your family are hunters.”  
  
“I- yeah.. How did you-”  
  
“I overheard Scott and Stiles. They aren't very good at tracking.” Lydia picked up Allison's coat and put it on, this was one of those moments where Allison was thankful for their height difference, the coat covered most of Lydia and it seemed to settle her more as her claws slipped away as she pulled the coat tighter around herself.

“I'm not surprised.” Allison replied, she sat down in front of Lydia, trying to ignore what was definitely blood trickling down her back, it wasn't life threatening and they didn't hurt _that_ much. They could wait for a while.

“Are you here to kill me?” Lydia asked, her eyes looked sad as she studied Allison.  
  
“No! No, never.”  
  
“Your family want to kill me.”  
  
Allison sighed. “Yeah. I had to find you before them.”  
  
“...Allison what am I going to do?”  
  
“I'm not going to let them hurt you.” Allison replied immediately. Lydia's eyes widened for a moment.  
  
“You can't protect me forever, they're your family, they aren't going to leave this town until I'm dead.”  
  
“Then we'll run.”  
  
Lydia stared at her for what felt like forever, her eyes dulled back to hazel. “What?”  
  
“You and me. We'll pack our bags and we'll run, you and me.”  
  
“Allison, I can't ask you to choose between me or your family...”   
  
“You didn't have to ask, this is me saying I choose you.” She pushed up onto her knees and took Lydia's hands in her own. “Run away with me, wherever you want, we'll go.”  
  
Lydia looked unsure, but she wasn't backing away and she wasn't attacking Allison so it was still a win win.   
  
“I'm a werewolf... I can't be around people, I want to-” Lydia shook her head. “I want to hurt people. I'm dangerous.”

“You're not hurting me.” Allison pointed out.  
  
“I wanted to.” Lydia admitted. “When I saw you, I wanted to attack, bite and taste and...” She trailed off.  
  
“And now?” Allison asked, swallowing. “What do you want to do now?”

Lydia stared at her for a little while. “Similar thing.” Lydia replied. “I can still smell you.”

Well okay then, that is not helping things. Allison shakes her head of the thoughts, she needs to prioritise, the hunters are going to come for Lydia, she needs to get her out.   
  
“Okay this is what's going to happen. I'm gonna call Scott have him come get you, I'll go home, grab my stuff and we'll go, we'll leave town, go as far as we can and... Get a motel room somewhere.” She tried to keep the question out of her voice, but she couldn't help but keep the suggestive tone from her voice. Lydia blinks at her, moving a little closer. “I'm not letting them hurt you.”  
  
“Scott's a wolf too.”

“Yeah.”  
  
“Can he help me control myself? I don't want to hurt you... Again.” Lydia tipped her head to the side, studying Allison carefully.  
  
“It's just a few scratches.” Allison mumbled, getting to her feet. “I'll call Scott.”  
  
“Allison wait.” Lydia grabbed her arm and followed her up. “Are you sure about this?”  
  
“I'm not letting them hunt you.”  
  
Lydia's eyes flashed briefly, she darted forward and pressed their lips together, her hands coming to rest on Allison's hips. Allison hissed as the claws broke the skin but kissed back with equal enthusiasm.   
  
“Where do you want to go? Name a place.”  
  
Lydia brushed her nose along Allison's cheek. “I've never been to Mexico. Is that a cliché?”  
  
“Mexico it is.” Allison mumbled, turning to kiss Lydia again.

 

 


	25. Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I owe you one.” Allison muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- College

  
  
  
Lydia's psychology class was easy enough, a good class to pass the time, she didn't appreciate the early start and neither did the rest of the class, there was always at least two or three students who never made it but for most of the classes luck, professor Deaton had a simple rule, so long as they were in class before him, they wouldn't be counted as late. 

It wasn't a problem for her, Lydia was always on time and sat in her regular seat by the window.   
  
Today she scanned the class, unsurprised that Allison, the cute brunette who usually sat towards the front of the class wasn't there yet. The girl had a rivalry with professor Deaton, the amount of times she came sprinting into class, turning to where Deaton was stood and letting out a curse and a defeated sigh as she walked over to her seat.   
  
It was no secret that if she was late again she would be facing a grade deduction and nobody wanted that.  
  
She wasn't there yet though, and most of the class was there and it was only a matter of time before Deaton got there too.  
  


A knock at the window brought Lydia from her thoughts, it took her a moment to realise this and she turned to look and let out a high pitched yelp, drawing the attention from the rest of the class.  
  
There was Allison, perched on the ridiculously thin window ledge and for a moment Lydia thought she was hallucinating. There were on the fourth floor, each floor had at least twenty foot ceilings.   
  
Allison knocked the window again, and Lydia moved from her seat, gesturing for her to move slightly. Allison complied and Lydia threw the window open, Allison fell through, knocking Lydia to the ground. She grinned and okay she smelt like cinnamon and Lydia could feel her abs this is not fair.   
  
“I owe you one.” Allison muttered, getting to her feet quickly and pulling Lydia up with her.   
  
They both got into their seats, Allison choosing to sit beside Lydia, still wearing a smug expression as she pulled her stuff from her backpack. Deaton walked in just as Allison relaxed into the seat, twirling a pen between her fingers.   
  
“Good morning class,” Deaton began, setting his briefcase on his desk and scanning the class. “Today we'll-” he froze as he saw Allison, confusion crossing over his face as he looked at the door and back to Allison. “How in the hell did you-”  
  
He was cut off by a security guard running into the room, red faced and chest heaving having clearly ran up several flights of stairs, he paused to take a deep breath and pointed to Allison.  
  
“STOP DOING THAT!” He yelled.  
  
Allison just smiled innocently and shrugged. When he left she looked over to Deaton.  
  
“You were saying? I'm not late, am I?”  
  
Deaton looked ready to protest, she's technically not wrong, she _had_ gotten into the room before Deaton and thanks to his policy it stuck.   
  
He stuttered a few times before launching into his lecture, Allison sighed and settled back into her seat again, opening her can of red bull.   
  
“How did you...” Lydia began.   
  
“Took up bouldering as a hobby, turns out I'm pretty good at climbing.” She turned to Lydia. “I'm Allison.”  
  
“I know.” Lydia laughed. “Lydia.”  
  
“Pleasure.”  
  
“So, you mentioned owing me?”  
  
Allison smirked. “Of course. You didn't leave me hanging four floors up, the least I could do is... I don't know, buy you dinner? Drinks? Dancing?”  
  
“Are you asking me out on a date?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Well, I was going to buy you dinner as a thank you for not letting me fall to my death and if that went well _then_ I was going to ask you on a date...” Allison rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “But you've clearly seen through that so, yeah, I guess I am.”  
  
“Well then I guess I better tell you that I like sushi and you should pick me up at seven.” Lydia smiled back, scribbling her address on the corner of Allison's notebook.   
“You won't regret it.” Allison winked.   
  
“Mhm, something tells me I won't” Lydia replied, leaning forward and kissing the corner of Allison's mouth, leaving behind a smear of lip gloss.

“I should come in through the window more often.” Allison mused.    
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should probably recognise this entire thing from [this](http://haedia.tumblr.com/post/98958712404/thewolfofnibu-stahscre4m-there-are-guys-in) post ;D


	26. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison wondered why it had taken her so long to find her home at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surfer!Allison  
> Mermaid!Lydia

 

 

There were few places she felt more at home than on her board, it was a quiet day today, there were only a few other surfers and even then they were halfway down the beach. Allison braced her hands on her board, looking out the horizon. She loves the quiet moments like this, the gentle rocking of the waves and the fish nibbling at her toes. It was relaxing and Allison wondered why it had taken her so long to find her home at the beach.   
  
Allison shifted back slightly, moving her hand to let it dip into the water, smiling at her own reflection in the water, she mused about what she would do once she got back to the beach, probably call Stiles, see if he wanted to hang out, hell, maybe they could stop by the studio and meet up with Scott.

She frowned as she saw a shadow coming up towards her, it was too small to be a shark which was a immediate relief but it was definitely getting closer.   
  
Before Allison could question it further, something hit her board, sending Allison toppling into the water. Allison opened her eyes and had she not been underwater, she would have gasped, maybe even cried out.   
  
A girl, hair impossibly red and fanning out around her, her eyes were emerald and bright, staring at Allison with interest. She swam closer and that was when Allison noticed, she was topless which okay, nice enough but what was considerably more important was the tail.   
  
A _mermaid._  
  
She swam closer, circling Allison, studying her curiously, iridescent tail brushing against her calf as she swims around Allison. Allison moves to swim to the surface but the mermaid grabs her wrist, keeping her in place. Allison shakes her head, gestures to her mouth and then to the surface with her free hand, hoping to god that she understood.  
  
The mermaid frowns, but she releases Allison's wrist and Allison surfaces quickly, taking in a long gasping breath. The mermaid surfaces immediately after, hair slicked back as she swims closer.  
  
“Hello.” She greeted and Allison is surprised, mermaids were enough of a shock but she certainly wasn't expecting her to understand English.   
  
“...Hey.” Allison replied, treading water slowly and all too aware of the tip of her tail brushing her feet with every kick.   
  
“You're very pretty.” The mermaid said.

“Oh.” Allison blushed. “Thank you, you are too.” Gorgeous even. “You... You're a mermaid. Mermaids are real...”  
  
“My name is Lydia.”

“I'm Allison.” Allison replied. She swam backwards towards her board, Lydia followed her, eyes curious. “Why did you-”  
  
“I've seen you.” Lydia cut her off. “I've seen you riding that.” Lydia gestured to her surfboard. “I watched you sit and watch the water, I wanted to speak to you.”   
  
Allison smiled. “You didn't have to knock me down.” 

Allison turned and placed her hands on the board, Lydia swam up and mimicked her.  
  
“Are you leaving?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I have to, soon.” 

Lydia actually looked sad and Allison felt something in her heart tug. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out to squeeze Lydia's hand.  
  
“Five minutes, lets swim.”  
  
Lydia's smile was blinding and she quickly grabbed Allison's wrist and tugged her back under the water. Allison struggled to keep up with her but Lydia seemed content to just swim circles around her, brushing as close to her as possible at every opportunity.

 

Five minutes turn to ten and Lydia tells Allison about her home, about the other mermaids and in turn Allison tells Lydia about her life and friends.   
  
They go for one last dive together, Lydia wrapping her arms around Allison and pulling her down with her, Allison is distracted by the brightly coloured fish coming to investigate but they only hold her attention for a few moments, she's more caught up in Lydia, her impossibly red hair, her smile and lets face it, the fact that she's a freaking mermaid.

Who would've thought.  
  
Allison gestured up to the surface and Lydia nodded in understand, easily manoeuvring them and letting them float to the surface, it's getting a little hard to hold her breath but Allison trusts Lydia completely, Lydia wouldn't let her drown.

As they near the surface, Allison catches Lydia's gaze flickering from her eyes to her lips, her hands moving up to hold her jaw. Allison's own arms are wrapped around Lydia's waist, just above where her tail ends.   
  
She thinks it's Lydia who kisses her first, darting forward to press their lips together and immediately running her tongue over Allison's bottom lip. She kisses back and tangles her hands in Lydia's hair and doesn't even realise that they've surfaced until she has to break away for air.   
  
Lydia's got her arms wrapped possessively around Allison's neck, knowing that Allison needs to go but refusing to let go.   
  
“I'll come back tomorrow.” Allison said.  
  
“I want you to meet my friends.” Lydia replied.  
  
“Tomorrow.” Allison laughed. “I'll be back okay?”  
  
Lydia pouted but kissed her again. “Okay. Tomorrow.”

 


	27. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia was quickly resolving herself to a life within the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human

 

Lydia disliked fairs, the disliked the carnies that tried to make her play rigged games, the screaming children, the overpriced _everything_ and the rides that looked like they would fall apart and it would turn into a scene from final destination.  
  
Yet here she was, at the fucking fair, dragged here by Scott and the rest of the group because “of reasons”  
  
And okay, maybe she was enjoying herself a little bit, fairs were definitely more fun when you had a group of friends and not being dragged along by your then boyfriend and his jock buddies.   
  
She was having fun.  
  
  
Until she lost everybody in the hall of mirrors.  
  
It was infuriating, no matter which way she turned Lydia just seemed to walk into her own reflection, barely catching herself before she walked face first into a mirror. She tried calling out for her friends, calling them on her cell phone and sighing when she saw that she had no signal. Lydia even resorted herself to following other people through the maze, until they most likely got freaked out by the tiny redhead following them and managed to lose her.

Lydia was quickly resolving herself to a life within the maze.  
  
As she reached yet another dead end, Lydia sighed, glaring at her own reflection.  
  
“This is all your fault.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Derek!?” A voice yelled and Lydia turned just in time to watch a girl with dark hair run face first into a mirror.   
  
Lydia flinched and made a sound of sympathy as the girl hit the ground with a groan. Lydia walked over to her slowly, crouching slightly over her.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Werewolves.”   
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Yeah I think you hit your head.” She held a hand out for the girl. “I'm Lydia.”  
  
The girl took her hand and rubbed her forehead with the other and let Lydia help pull her to her feet. “Hi Lydia, I'm embarrassed.” She leant against a mirror and continued to rub her head. “Also my name is Allison...” She looked at Lydia, not subtle in how she looked Lydia up and down. “Are you lost?”  
  
“Very much so.” Lydia sighed. She gestured around them. “This is my home now.”  
  
Allison nodded. “I like what you've done with the place, the layout could do with some work though.”  
  
Lydia laughed, Allison smiled back at her and okay, she had dimples, it was game over as far as Lydia was concerned, the tight fitting jeans and flannel shirt with the rolled up sleeves only really helped her case.   
  
“Who's Derek?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Best friend.” Allison pushed off from the mirror. “Who is hopefully looking for me!” She yelled. She turned back to study Lydia for a moment. “Are you here alone?”  
  
“My friends dragged me here, I have no idea where they are now though.” Lydia frowned. “They're useless.”  
  
“Their loss.” Allison replied. “Wow I think I need aspirin.” She added through a mumble, turning to study herself in the mirror. “I don't have a bump do it?”  
  
She turned back to Lydia and moved in closer to check, with the closer proximity she could smell the girls perfume and make out the scattering of freckles on her nose.   
  
“No... No bump.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison hummed, a cheeky grin on her lips. “Am I pushing any boundaries if I ask for you to kiss It better?”  
  
“I barely know you.” Lydia pointed out.  
  
“Valid point.” Allison nodded, she moved to step away and Lydia took hold of her wrist.  
  
“I didn't say _no._ ” Lydia added with a smirk of her own. She raised up onto her tip toes to press her lips to Allison's forehead.  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
Both girls span and came face to face with a man, his arms were folded over his chest and he had an eyebrow raised in their direction.  
  
“Derek!” Allison exclaimed. “Hello, hi.” She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. “So I got lost.”  
  
“And made a friend.”   
  
“This is Lydia, she got lost too and she lost her friends so...”  
  
“You have lipstick on your forehead.”   
  
Lydia looked at Allison and laughed at the dark red stain on her head, Allison blushed and brought a hand up to wipe it away, only succeeding in smudging it.  
  
“Please tell me you know the way out?” Lydia said to Derek.   
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“Thank God.” Lydia sighed.   
  
“So...” Allison began, the lipstick finally wiped from her head. “We barely know each other.”  
  
“Yeah?” Lydia smiled.  
  
“So would you maybe want to get to know each other? Like a date. Right now?”  
  
“What about Derek?”  
  
“Derek has a date of his own, I'm the third wheel.” Allison waved a hand. “I mean if you want to go back to your friends that's cool too-”  
  
“You're the third wheel? I'm the fifth wheel.” She held a hand out for Allison to take. “Just don't run into any more mirrors.”  
  
Allison beamed. “Deal.”


	28. Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear to God, that better be you Argent.” Lydia growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Mutant

 

 

 

 

Lydia had only been in New York for a week, on any other occasion she would be glad, but she was here for work, not pleasure.   
An unregistered mutant, a shape shifter that had been responsible for the deaths of at least twelve people in the last three weeks, no doubt there were countless others that had slipped under their radars.  
  
Almost every lead she followed up led nowhere, how could she track someone who could be anything?  
  


She went to Central Park, subway sandwich and a cookie in hand as she sat on the grass, she was mostly hidden from prying eyes but she could still enjoy the view of the park and the heat from the sun. It was a clear day, so when Lydia felt a breeze against her shoulders, her hand automatically went for the taser she kept on her at all times.

“I swear to God, that better be you Argent.” Lydia growled.   
  
A low chuckle from behind her had Lydia's hand relaxing and a moment later the woman dropped down beside her.   
  
“Who else would it be?” Allison asked, smirking at Lydia, she looked a little tan, the freckles on her nose more prominent than Lydia remembered seeing the last time they crossed paths. “Have you met anybody else like me Lydia?”  
  
“Nope.” Lydia looked ahead at a family playing fetch with their dog. “You're still the only one.”  
  
“Your white elephant.” Allison replied, Lydia could _hear_ the smug grin.   
  
“Where have you been?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison stole half of Lydia's cookie and smirked again. “Hawaii, met a guy who can talk to animals.” She pulled up the corner of her shirt, revealing a newish looking set of scars that looked distinctly like a bite. “Small tiger shark took a bite out of me, he convinced it to let me go. Even took me to meet a great white lingering near where we were staying.” She reached up to pull a chain from under her shirt. “He also gave me this.”   
  
Lydia traced the scars with a finger, looking at the necklace around Allison's neck, the chain is silver and the pendent is an arrowhead carved from obsidian. “And I'm guessing that he's unregistered?”  
  
“Nobodies perfect.” Allison shrugged, pushing Allison's hand away. “It's a nice place, he rigged it up so your tracers couldn't track us.”  
  
So that's why she hasn't heard about Allison, normally that girl has at least one team tracking her at all times. It's only a matter of time until they track her to New York.  
  
“You've told me he lives in Hawaii, what's to stop me from sending a team to pick him up?”  
  
“Because you have more important things to worry about than a surfer who talks to fish.” Allison replied. “What's stopping you from using that taser and turning me in?” She countered.   
  
“Because you'd jump before I had a chance.”   
  
“You don't know unless you try.” Allison said. “So what brings you to New York?”  
  
“Shape shifter, killed a dozen people and counting.”  
  
“Unregistered?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Eliminate or incarcerate?” Allison asked, licking a crumb from her thumb.   
  
“Eliminate.”  
  
Allison laughed. “Boys in the lab sick of shape shifters?”  
  
“They're much more interested in the spikes of electromagnetic energy that registers across the map from one source.”  
  
Allison shook her head. “You know, most people call it teleportation.”   
  
“You call it jumping.”  
  
“It sounds cooler.” Allison shrugged.   
  
“What brings you to New York?” Lydia asked.   
  
“You.” Allison replied. “So, I'm guessing you have no leads?”

Lydia blinked away her surprise at the sudden admission. “None.”  
  
Allison stood up. “Meet me at the Brooklyn public library, two hours.”  
  
Before Lydia can ask why, the girl disappears with a gust of wind, her body sucked into nothing, it was incredible and terrifying to watch. Lydia's only jumped with her twice, back when they first met and Lydia fired her taser, specially designed just to capture the girl and Allison had slammed into her, the next thing Lydia knew, she was in the middle of the Amazon jungle with a mutant going through the aftershocks of being electrocuted beside her.   
  
It definitely left an impression on Lydia.  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Lydia made her way into the library, she knew Allison's warped sense of humour and found the girl near the sci-fi section, frowning over a copy of endless universe. Her knuckles were scraped and bloody, her lip was split and Lydia was pretty sure she could smell burning.   
  
“What the hell-” Lydia was cut off by her phone ringing. Allison lowered her book and raised an amused eyebrow as Lydia fumbled to grab it, all while ignoring the glares from other people in the area.   
  
“Agent Martin.” Lydia muttered into the phone.   
  
_“Martin, we've just gotten word of a fight between a group of mutants near a bar in Brooklyn, do you know anything about it?”  
  
_ Lydia looked over at Allison, who was watching her with an innocent smile.   
  
“Not at all Sir.” Lydia replied. “I'll go and check it out-”  
  
_“No need. A team has already been dispatched. Any luck with the shape shifter?”  
  
_ “Following up a lead now Sir.”  
  
They talk for a few more moments before Lydia hung up, taking a seat opposite Allison.   
  
“So I’m guessing you know something about that?”  
  
Allison leant back in her seat. “Peter Hale.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That's the shape shifter. His name is Peter Hale. He's causing a lot of trouble in the mutant community, bringing a lot of unwanted attention here.” She held Lydia's gaze.  
  
“Are you calling me unwanted, Argent?”  
  
“Your presence is always a gift Lydia.” Allison replied. “But it's preferable when you aren't trying to hunt us down to tag or lock us up for your experiments.”  
  
“You've never been experimented on.”  
  
“You don't know that.” Allison murmured.

Lydia watched Allison for a few moments, there was a hint of sadness in those eyes despite the cocky exterior she always held. She knows from the rare times they spend together that Allison has been on the run since she was seventeen, but Allison is careful, they're from two very different worlds and she will always hold Lydia at arms length. Lydia has to remind herself that they're hunting Allison, have been for so long.   
  
Allison cleared her throat, rubbing her hands over her knuckles. “You should call in backup. He can transform into any creature, isolate a zone in Central Park, keep civilians away, those fancy wire tasers will come in handy, high artillery machine guns, you need to be prepared.”  
  
Lydia frowned. “What are you talking about? Where is he?”  
  
“I'm going to bring him to you.” Allison pushed her chair away and rose to her feet. “It's two now. How quickly can you get that organised?”   
  
Lydia did the math, trying to ignore the intensity of Allison's gaze. “Three hours.”  
  
“Try not to be in the line of fire, I don't want you hurt.”  
  
“Where are you going?” Lydia asked, getting up to follow Allison between the stacks.   
“I'm going to bring Peter to you.”  
  
“You realise that means you'll be throwing yourself into the line of fire of a team of operatives?”  
  
Allison grinned. “We both know there isn't a hit on me. You guys want to know how my powers work, perk of being one of a kind.”  
  
Lydia grabbed her wrist before Allison could jump. “Are you sure about this?” She asked.   
  
Allison pulled her hand away. “Three hours. Don't be late.”  
  
  
  


Nobody really knew what to expect, Lydia was struggling to find ways to explain how she knew Peter would be here, but after the higher ups called to tell her that Allison's energy signature had been picked up around New York all day, she had spun the story so that she had received an anonymous tip that Allison and Peter were clashing and that the anonymous tip had heard Allison talking at a bar about bringing Peter to Central Park to 'finish things'. They seemed convinced and excited at the prospect at taking out a serial killer and finally apprehending Allison, she hoped that Allison would have the sense of mind to jump across the world as soon as she drops Peter off, but she knows her, Allison wouldn't leave so easily.   
  
Everybody is completely caught off guard when Allison and an actual fucking bear lands in front of them. Allison teleports out of the firing line immediately, but not before she's caught by a taser, Lydia watches as half of the operatives gun down Peter with ease while the other half try to get Allison, Lydia knows her powers well enough that she can't jump more than a few feet while recovering from being shocked, her jumps are erratic and serve no purpose other than dodging more bullets. Allison stumbles back as she's clipped by a bullet.  
  
“Hold your fire!” Lydia ordered. “We're under direct orders not to kill her.”   
  
Allison holds her hands in surrender, Lydia thinks it might be a trick of the light, but the girls form seems to flicker.   
  
“Get down on the ground, mutant!” Someone yelled.   
  
Allison laughed, taking another step back, she catches Lydia's gaze for a moment and takes another step back. Lydia knows that look, she knows it far too well. She catches movement, blindingly fast.   
  
“Ladies and gentleman.” Allison began. “You will all remember this as the day that you almost caught Allison Argent.”  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, a figure slammed into her with superhuman speed, there was only one person that could be, Stiles Stilinski, unregistered mutant and known friends of Allison, the fastest person on Earth.   
  
Lydia stared at the space where Allison once stood and suppressed a laugh, leave it to her to be five steps ahead.   
  
  
  
It took other two hours to organise clean up, give statements and such. She was taken to a debriefing which held her for longer than was necessary, Allison and Stiles' appearance made her case a lot more complex than it should have been and she was already being told to prepare a statement for the media regarding Peter.

It was coming up to half past ten when they finally let her out, told to simply expect new orders soon. 

 

She got to her hotel and headed straight for the restaurant, ordering dinner and a glass of wine.   
  
She was halfway through her meal when she looked over to the bar, spotting a familiar figure sipping a glass of wine. Lydia suddenly didn't feel so hungry any more.

“Figured you'd be laying low in the Bahamas by now.” Lydia said as she sat beside Allison.   
  
“Why would I do that?” Allison asked, sipping at her martini.   
  
“Probably because you're being hunted?”  
  
“I'm always hunted, Lydia. One drink isn't going to kill me.”  
  
She turns her head and smiles at Lydia.  
  
“Where's your friend?”  
  
“Laying low.” Allison replied. “When are you leaving?”  
  
“Tomorrow, probably. Whenever they assign me to a new case.”

“So, you're off the clock.” Allison said.   
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow at Allison, the way she looked down at Lydia's lips and smirked.   
  
“I guess I am.”  
  
  
  
Allison had Lydia pinned to the wall next to her room, hands held above her head and lips against her neck. Lydia keened and bucked against her.   
  
“Allison, keycard.” She mumbled.   
  
Allison laughed against her neck, pulling away so that Lydia can turn around and fumble with her purse to get her keycard, Allison pressed herself up against Lydia's back, hands dipping under her shirt and peeling it up, teeth nipping at her neck.   
  
Lydia managed to get the door open and turned to crowd Allison against it as soon as it fell shut. Pulling the girls shirt over her head and pulling Allison in for a kiss. Allison walked Lydia towards the bed, pushing her down and crawling over her.   
  
“We can't keep doing this.” Lydia mumbled.   
  
“What? Do you want me stop?” Allison began to pull away.   
  
“If you stop, I will shoot you.” Lydia warned.   
  
Allison laughed and moved her attention back to Lydia's neck.   
  
  
  
Allison was already awake when Lydia stirred, propped up on one elbow and watching Lydia.   
  
“You know it's creepy to watch somebody sleep, right?”  
  
“You know it's creepy to dedicate your life to hunting people down, right?” Allison countered with a smirk.   
  
Lydia's phone rang and Allison's smirk turned to a grin, Lydia rolled over to grab it, wincing at the unregistered contact.   
  
“Agent Martin.”  
  
She felt Allison get out of the bed.   
  
_“Agent, we're assigning you to the Allison Argent case. She clearly has a team of associates and your skills are unprecedented.”  
  
_ Lydia watched Allison pull on her jeans, stretching her arms before reaching for her bra.   
  
“I understand sir.”  
  
 _“Come in to headquarters for briefing. Tomorrow.”  
  
_ “Of course.”  
  
She hung up the phone with a frown.   
  
“Not good news?” Allison asked.

“I'm leading your case.”  
  
Allison's smile didn't falter. “So you're officially hunting me and only me?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well this just got interesting.”  
  
“Allison...” Lydia sighed. “This can't happen now.”  
  
“It couldn't happen before, didn't stop you before though.” Allison shrugged, moving closer to the bed.   
  
“I mean it Allison. I need to bring you in.”   
  
Allison hummed, slipping her hand into Lydia's hair and bringing her in for a kiss. Lydia kissed back, hating the fluttering in her chest.   
  
“Then arrest me.” Allison whispered against her lips. “Do what you need to do.”   
  
Lydia pulled her in for another kiss, Allison pulled away, her smirk gone.   
  
“You want to know how my powers work?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia frowned at the sudden shift but nodded. Allison moved over towards the window and leant against the wall. Lydia sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.   
  
“I visualise a place, and I go there. It has to be specific. My first jump was to the Eiffel tower, I had a postcard of it on my wall in my room. So I visualise a place and I go there.”   
  
Lydia wrapped the sheet around her and climbed from the bed, walking over towards Allison.   
  
“But there's one thing I don't understand.” Allison said, lips pursed.   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“If I picture you, I can jump to wherever you are.” Allison replied. She glanced back at Lydia. “I've tried to do that with Stiles and the rest of my friends, but it doesn't work.” She smiled slightly. “That's a lie. I know exactly why I can do it.” She turned to face Lydia. “Lydia I-”  
  
“Don't say it.” Lydia cut her off.   
“Why not?” Allison asked.   
  
“You know why.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison ducked her head and huffed a laugh. “Fine.” She met Lydia's gaze again. “Fine. But I do, okay?”  
  
Lydia nodded. Allison reached around her neck and unclasped her necklace, setting it down on the dresser beside her.  
  
“Keep it, it'll go good with your skin tone.” Allison said.

She leant in for another kiss, softer this time, Lydia pressed her hand to Allison's side, where the scar Allison had shown her the day before lay.   
  
Allison broke away, placing her hands on Lydia's shoulders and pushing her away, smirking again.  
  
“Catch me if you can, Lydia.”  
  
She was gone in a breeze before Lydia could reply. Lydia picked the necklace up and put it on, feeling the cool weight of the obsidian rest against her chest.   
  
“Right behind you Alli.” 

 


	29. Morbid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human  
> Artist!Allison

  
  


Lydia walked along the gallery, pausing to take in each piece, each piece was vastly different from one another, one moment she was looking at an oil painting of a gorgeous Hawaiian sunset, the next she was looking at some surrealist piece that she couldn't even understand, was it upside down or...?  
  
But based on the programme she had been given when she had walked in, all of the artists were part of a community college course, the college were collaborating with the gallery to try and inspire more people to sign up to their classes and more people to show an interest in art and it actually seemed to be working, free entry and the promise of snacks had drawn in the families with young kids, the hipsters and people like Lydia who just had nothing else to do on a Saturday other than procrastinate.   
  
She came to a stop in front of a canvas, it was a skeleton, it's arms were crossed over it's chest, the bones of it's ribcage were cracked, the detail to it's anatomy was incredible, what really sold the piece was vines and flowers growing out between it's ribs, deep purple flowers wrapping around the clavicle, it brought some much needed colour to the piece.   
  
It took her five minutes to become aware of the girl stood beside her, staring at the same piece. Lydia was torn between looking at the girl or the art, her eyes on the artwork and from this angle Lydia could make out the sharpness of her jaw, she was frowning a little at it.   
  
“Don't like it?” Lydia asked.   
  
The girl turned to her, eyes brown and gorgeous, she stared at Lydia for a few moments, it felt like Lydia was under scrutiny, like the girl was trying to read her.   
  
“Room for improvement.” She mumbled, looking back to the art.  
  
“It's a little morbid, sure.” Lydia agreed. “But the way they handled the charcoal and contrasted it with the boldness of the flowers.” Lydia glanced at the girl again. “It shows that there's beauty even in death.”  
  
The girls lips quirked into a small smile. “From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity.” She said. When Lydia didn't respond she turned back to her, smile growing slightly. “Edvard Munch, he painted the scream.”  
  
“I know that art.” Lydia nodded. “I'm Lydia, by the way.”  
  
“Allison.” Allison replied. “So Lydia,” She draws out her name, tipping her head the side to stare at Lydia. “What brings you here?”  
  
“The promise of free snacks, obviously.”  
  
“Obviously.” Allison laughed.   
  
“I'm joking,” Lydia replied. “seriously, why would I pass up on a chance to see free art?”  
  
Allison hummed, running her fingers through her hair, it looked impossibly soft and Lydia definitely wasn't getting mental images of getting her fingers tangled in those locks. Definitely not.  
  
“Are you a model?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia was stunned for a moment, blinking at Allison as the girl shamelessly stared at her.   
  
“I- no, why?”  
  
“You should be.” Allison replied. “You're beautiful.” She cleared her throat, blushing slightly. “There's a sign up sheet, the class needs models for some life drawings...” She trailed off. “Not nude!” She added. “The models don't have to be nude and I just, you might be suited for that.”  
  
“Will you be there?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I might be.” Allison smirked.  
  
“Then I'll consider it.”  
  
Allison grinned, dimples flashing, she glanced at a clock on the wall and frowned. “I have to go, I'm going to be late for work.” She said, looking regretful. “It was good to meet you Lydia-”  
  
“Martin.”  
  
Allison nodded. “It was very nice to meet you Lydia Martin.”   
  
“You too.”  
  
Allison began to walk away.   
  
“Wait!” Lydia called after her. “I didn't get your surname!” She hoped it wasn't something common, she had every intention of stalking and hopefully friending her on facebook. 

“Allison Argent!” She called back, winking.  
  
Lydia frowned, she had seen that name already. She flipped through the programme to the list of people involved in the gallery, she scanned the list and surely enough, there it was, Allison's name with the list of artists, according to the programme her art was the thirteenth instalment.  
  
Looking up, Lydia realised that she was stood in front of Allison's work.   
  
Well damn.  
  
  
  
  
“Allison!” Lydia stared at the girl sat at the table. “What are you doing here?”   
  
Allison looked pointedly from her cup of coffee to Lydia. “Buying a horse.”  
  
“That was terrible.”   
  
“Yeah humour is not my forte.” Allison grimaced.  
  
“No, that would be art.” Lydia smirked, she held onto her own coffee and gestured to the seat opposite. Allison nodded and pushed the seat with her foot. “So what are you working on?”  
  
“Doodles.” Allison replied. “Did you give any thought to being a model for class?”  
  
“Are you just looking for an excuse to draw me?” Lydia asked.

Allison leant back in her seat, biting down on her bottom lip and studying Lydia for a moment. “I'm just saying, of all of the works of art in that room that day, you were the loveliest.”  
  
Lydia blushed, looking down into her coffee, smiling. “Oh.”  
  
“Oh?” Allison repeated. “That was a great line.”  
  
“It was a little cliché.” Lydia muttered. She lifted her head and smiled back.   
  
“Well damn, I should work on my lines then...”  
  
“You really should.”  
  
“Over dinner? I know a great place.”  
  
“Oh that was smooth.” Lydia laughed.   
  
“Well I try.” Allison said.   
  
“How about... You buy me another coffee and I'll let you sketch me.” Lydia replied. “I want to get to know the artist a little more.”  
  
“Fair deal.”

 

 

Allison's studio was _incredible_.   
  
They'd been dating for two weeks, they took it slow, only sharing a few kisses. Lydia was lost in the way Allison treated her like a work of art, she kisses her softly, hands tracing her jaw, running through Lydia's hair and Lydia feels her cheeks burn under Allison's stare.

When Allison invites her to her studio one weekend, Lydia jumps at the chance. Allison just smiles shyly down at her as she unlocks the door, pushing it open and stepping to the side to let Lydia through.   
  
Canvases lean against the wall, most of them aren't even hung up, there's a couple of easels set up and jars full of paintbrushes line a shelf. There's a divider and Lydia can make out the edge of Allison's bed.   
  
“I didn't know you lived here too.” Lydia said.   
  
“I go to a community college and I work two jobs.” Allison laughed, closing the door behind her. “I got lucky though, this place is huge. Perks of being friends with the landlord I guess.” She shrugged. She stepped forward and gestured for Lydia to take her jacket off. Lydia complied, sliding the jacket off. Allison took it and turned away from her to hang it up near the door.   
  
“Can I...” Lydia gestured towards the paintings.  
  
“Go ahead, do you want a drink?” Allison asked. “I have chai, green, chamomile...”  
  
“Chai sounds good.” Lydia smiled.   
  
Allison drifted away, leaving Lydia alone, there were a stack of sketchbooks on a desk, underneath there was an old wooden box full of even more, how many did this girl have?  
  
She flicked through them, most of them were sketches of scenery, most of which Lydia actually recognised. There were other, darker, drawings, skeletons again. Allison really had a thing for skeletons, they were posed like dancers.   
  
She flipped to the last page of the most recent sketchbook, it was four small sketches, a girl with a skeleton face. Lydia studied them carefully.   
  
“Is this me?” Lydia asked, looking over her shoulder as Allison approached her with two cups.   
  
Allison looked down at the sketch. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Is that okay?”  
  
“They're amazing.” She accepted the cup from Allison. “You have a thing for skeletons.”  
  
“They're fun to draw.” Allison shrugged.  
  
Lydia set the mug and sketchbook down and leant back against the desk. “Have you drawn me properly yet?”  
  
“No.” Allison replied, stepping into Lydia's space and setting her own cup down. Lydia took the chance to tangle her fingers into Allison's shirt and pulling her closer. Allison swallowed. “Didn't want to do it without your permission.”  
  
“Well you have my permission.” Lydia said, leaning forward to place her lips on Allison's, not quite a kiss but the promise of more. “Do you want me to be your model?”  
  
“Since the day I saw you.” Allison mumbled against her lips.   
  
Lydia pressed forward to kiss her properly, smiling at Allison's whimper.   
  
“How do you want me?” Lydia asked, already moving to take her shirt off. Allison stilled her movements and shook her head. “What's wrong?”  
  
“Not yet.” Allison shook her head. “I don't- I'm not ready for that.”  
  
Lydia nodded in understanding. “Okay then,” she leant in for another kiss. “No nudity yet.” She chuckled. “Can I check out your closet?”  
  
Allison looked confused but nodded. “Sure.”  
  
“I have an idea.” Lydia explained with a shrug. She gestured to Allison's easel. “Go and set up.”  
  
She rummaged through Allison's closet and found a suit, which okay, hot, she needed to see Allison in that one day, and began to strip, pulling on the shirt, she considered the pants for a moment but the shirt cut off mid way down her thigh. Smirking to herself she buttoned up the shirt and adjusted the collar, she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it over to her left side, she grinned to herself and stepped out from behind the divide. Allison looked up and saw her and actually dropped the blank canvas she had been holding.   
  
“Oh wow.” She mumbled.   
  
“Do you like it?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison took a sharp breath, moving closer. “You're gorgeous.” She reached up and brushed her fingers through Lydia's hair. “I don't think any drawing I could do would do you justice.”  
  
“I'll be the judge of that.” Lydia replied, moving in for another kiss. “How do you want me?”  
  
Allison studied her for a moment. “Any way you want.”

 

Lydia settles for a standing pose, one hand holding onto the hem of the shirt, tugging on it slightly, the other holding onto the collar, she turned her head to the left slightly and looked down to the ground, she closed her eyes, as much as she wanted to watch Allison work, she wanted to be a good model for her first, there would be other opportunities to watch her.  
  
“Do you want some music?” Allison asked. “I don't really talk much when I get in the zone.”  
  
“Sure.” Lydia replied. She heard more movement and a few moments later, soft instrumental music began to play. It was relaxing and Lydia got lost in the sound.   
  
“Okay, just hold that position for a while.”  
  
“You got it.”  
  
Other than the sound of the music and her own breathing, all Lydia could hear was the occasional sound of the charcoal across the board. She loses track of time and barely registers Allison stop.   
  
“I'm done.”   
  
Lydia opens her eyes and looks over to where Allison is perched on her stool, looking from her drawing to Lydia. Her fingers are smudged with charcoal and there's another smudge on her cheek.  
  
“Can I see?”  
  
Allison smiles. “Come here.”  
  
Lydia walks over to her and stops beside Allison, she almost feels herself stop breathing at the sight.   
  
“You're incredible.” Lydia breathed.   
  
“You're the model, I just tried to do you justice.” Allison replied. Lydia moves and seats herself on Allison's thigh, still staring at the piece of art.   
  
“You didn't make me a skeleton.”  
  
“I couldn't.” Allison replied. “You're too... It didn't feel right.”

Lydia leant in to press her lips to Allison's neck. “Will you paint me again?”  
  
“I would love nothing more.” Allison replied.

Lydia reached up to wipe the smudge away from her cheek with her thumb, Allison stared at her and moved one hand to Lydia's bare thigh, glancing at her carefully.   
  
“Is this okay?” She asked.   
  
Lydia nodded, leaning in to press their lips together, covering Allison's hand with her own and moving it up under the shirt. Allison's fingers dig into her thigh as their kisses grow more heated.   
  
“Do you want to...?” Allison asked.   
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Lydia moved off of Allison's lap, grabbing Allison's hands and tugging her to her feet, kissing her and leading her around the dividers to the bed. She tugs off Allison's shirt and sets about undoing the buttons of her own while Allison strips herself of her jeans.   
  
Allison encourages her to lie down on the bed and she climbs over her, for a long while they just stare at each other, taking in each others forms. Allison touches her like she's something delicate, she maps out every inch of Lydia, lips pressed to every freckle or tiny scar she finds, her hands move over breasts and down ribs and her fingers trace the curves of Lydia's hips like a paintbrush. Lydia is patient enough to let Allison map her out and when their eyes finally meet she can see the love in them.   
  
  
  


When she wakes, Allison is still asleep, arm thrown over her waist. Lydia smiles and moves herself closer, letting out a pleased sigh when Allison makes a sleepy sound and wraps her arm more securely around her, hugging her close, Lydia felt Allison turn her head slightly, pressing her lips to her forehead.  
  
“Did you just kiss my forehead?” Lydia asked quietly. Allison made a sound like a confirmation and Lydia nuzzled closer, getting her own arm more securely around Allison. “Yep, you're screwed. I'm not letting you go.”  
  
She felt Allison smile and Lydia let herself drift back into a comfortable sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these are the pieces of art that inspired each of Allison's...  
> [One](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/59/33/ac/5933acd2fad441f6b39c93dbf5ba2657.jpg)  
> [Two](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a0/74/4c/a0744c7aad2e60df50865d9aff7c20a5.jpg)  
> [Three](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/58/61/30/586130ff989201e7297cabf056f617c2.jpg)  
> And try and tell me that [this](http://bringmemilliewithasideofgay.tumblr.com/post/117954836825/anotherlesbianandwhat-want-this-so-bad-ugh) doesn't look like allydia (except for the first gif...)


	30. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do it.” She breathes. “Kill them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Serial killers  
> Hellhound!Allison
> 
> So this is super messed up and really... REALLY dark  
> Seriously  
> I have no words

 

She gets the idea at a sleepover, when she wakes up to Lydia screaming in her sleep, arms and nails bloody.   
  
She holds Lydia's wrists to stop her from hurting herself further and repeats her name until Lydia jerks awake, Lydia immediately pulls away, moving towards the window as she shakes, leaving Allison alone on the bed to watch the younger girl.  
  
“It was him, wasn't it.” Allison says, she doesn't ask, she knows already. Knows too well of the monster that still haunts Lydia's dreams.  
  
Lydia's silence only confirms it.   
  
“Say the word. Say it and I'll kill him.”   
  
“The pack won't let you.”  
  
“Then I'll kill them too.” Allison stands, she goes to Lydia. “Do you want him dead?”  
  
Lydia turns to face her, tears streak her face. She nods.   
  
“Then I'll kill him. The pack won't know.”  
  
“Why do you want to do this?” Lydia asks.   
  
Allison takes Lydia's hand, wipes at the blood with the other and meets her gaze.   
  
“Because nobody should get to harm you.” Allison replies. “Tell me you want him dead and I'll do it. I'll do what you say.”  
  
She doesn't think she imagines the way Lydia's eyes darken.   
  
“Kill him.”  
  
  
  
She lures him out to the preserve, it's easy, too easy.  
  
He laughs when she draws her knives.   
  
He lunges and so does she, a tangle of limbs, the slash of his claws the glint of her blade in the moonlight.  
  
She buries the blade in his stomach, the other in his throat and he bleeds on her until the light flickers from his eyes and he has no more blood to spill.   
  
She burns his body.  
  
  
  
She perches on the windowsill, can see her reflection in the glass, blood soaked and wild and Lydia looks shocked when she spots her, but only for a moment, the shock gives way to something more, something predatory.   
  
She opens the window and Allison steps inside, leaving bloody streaks on the window as she passes through.  
  
“Is it-” Lydia begins.   
  
“He'll never touch you again.” Allison replies and Lydia pulls her in, their bodies clashing together as their lips meet.   
  
She drags Allison into the shower, tears her clothes off, bites marks into her skin as the water cascades around them. Allison arches into the touches of Lydia's demanding hands.   
  
They find their way to the bed and Allison repays Lydia in kind, devouring her and listening to the screams of more, _more._  
  
She wears the half moon marks in her back with pride.   
  
Afterwards, Lydia looks at her with hunger in her eyes and Allison crawls over her, Lydia's smile is deadly and she's lost.

“I'll make them all burn for what they did to you.”

Lydia kisses her and bites her lip until she draws blood, when she pulls away, her lips and teeth are stained with it.

“Do it.” She breathes. “Kill them all.”

  
  


Lydia chooses Derek, Allison remembers how he targeted Lydia, thinking she was the kanima and doesn't hesitate to track him on his morning run, trap him with razor wire dipped in wolfsbane and mistletoe.   
  
Lydia watches her shoot him in the heart, pins her to the tree and fucks her while his body burns.   
  
  
  
  
It's only natural to choose Isaac next, she sneaks up behind him with a garrotte and chokes him.   
  
Lydia walks up to them as the life leaves Isaac's body, pets him on the cheek and leans over his shoulder to pull Allison into a kiss.

 

  
The twins are harder. 

  
They almost kill Allison but when she remembers Aiden, that he touched Lydia, his role with the alpha pack, it gives her a fresh burst of energy.   
  
She manages to impale him on his brothers claws, revenge for Boyd, she supposes. It's almost poetic.   
  
  


Allison makes it to Lydia's porch before she collapses, bleeding from jagged claw marks across her stomach. Lydia drags her in and patches her up, cleaning the blood from her cuts and Allison entertains the idea of Lydia as a vampire, they know what she is though. Lydia calls for death, Allison is her messenger, carrying out her calls.   
  
  
  
It's the first night she dreams of it.   
  
A shapeless figure, in the darkest corner of her mind, laughing. It's watching what they're doing and it likes it. It likes  _them.  
_

She tells Lydia of her dream when she wakes. Lydia is intrigued, she wants to push it, see what has taken an interest in what they're doing and Allison is all too happy to indulge.  
  


  
Lydia chooses Deaton next, his morals are grey and he held back from telling Lydia what she was, he knew, he must have. Jennifer Blake had named Lydia a banshee within minutes, Deaton had to of known.

 

Allison is injured though, so they wait, Lydia reads and Allison sharpens her knives. They're impatient and people are beginning to suspect, it's only a matter of time, she can tell her father is investigating her. She'll kill him before he touches Lydia.

She's restless and it takes Lydia's hand on the back of her neck to calm her. Lydia is watching her and Allison wonders what she saw.   
  
Lydia pushes her into the mattress, teeth digging into her shoulder, the back of her neck, as she takes Allison apart piece by burning piece and God, Allison wished she could  _howl.  
  
  
_

The dreams grow more vivid. She walks through mist and gloom, death clings to her and she feels at home. Screams of the departed are the melody that greets her and when the figure in the corner of her mind takes form, she gasps.   
  
Master.  
  
She hears them say “Welcome home”  
  
She sinks to her knees, an action she would have only ever contemplated for Lydia and they run a hand through her hair.

“What am I?” Allison asks.   
  
“A gift. A bringer of death for one who shall call for it.”  
  
A gift. For Lydia?  
  
“I am hers?”  
  
“You are, and you are both mine.”  
  
The mist clears and she lifts her head and _Oh!  
_  
She knows him.  
  
She does.  
  
The name bubbles to the surface of her mind, a lock broken in her mind, memories once hidden return.   
  
_Hades.  
  
_ Master.   
  
He does not say what she is, there isn't time. He strokes her head once more and steps away.   
  
“Wake up.”  
  
  
  
  
She feels stronger.  
  
Her wounds from the battle, healed.   
  
The marks Lydia left remain, a claim, a mark of ownership.

 

 

Allison tells her of her dream. Lydia is as intrigued as ever. A dark smile gracing her features.  
  
“So we belong to Hades now.” She says, nodding as she does.   
  
“I belong to you.” Allison replies. “He gave me to you.”  
  
“He did.” Lydia confirms, Allison wonders what she knows, how much she remembers. She strokes a hand over her hair much like he had done, leans down to press her lips to the crown of her head. “And what a wonderful gift you are.”  
  
Allison hums, though to her own ears It sounds like a growl, maybe it does to Lydia too.   
  
“Deaton is next.” Lydia turns away from Allison. “Lets go.”  
  
  
  
  
She wants answers, to know what he didn't tell Allison. 

  
  


Allison had him pinned and tied before he could bring up whatever barrier he could to keep them out.   
  
She keeps a knife pressed to his flesh as Lydia questions him.

“This is why we kept it from you.” He sneered at Lydia, Allison growled and pressed the knife to his throat, a warning. “We knew you'd set your dog on us as soon as you knew.”  
  
Lydia bristled and Allison thought for a moment that she would be the one to deliver the final blow.   
  
Instead, Lydia laughed, focusing her attention on Allison.   
  
“Kill him.”  
  
Allison grinned as she dragged the blade through his throat, Lydia stepped away before she could be hit by the spray, Allison had no such concerns. 

  
  
  
She watches Lydia pace, thoughtful as she considers who next to send down to the river Styx, back home.  
  
“Come here.” Lydia says, holding out a hand and Allison doesn't hesitate, she moves to where Lydia is stood, they have to be quiet, her father is down the hall but that doesn't stop Lydia from turning them and pushing Allison up against the wall, teeth biting down on her throat, long lingering kisses as she strips Allison. Grinning against her neck when she slides two fingers into her and Allison keens, hand scrabbling to cling to Lydia's shoulder, rocking down onto her fingers and gasping her name until she shatters and breaks.  
  
“We should just burn it all down.” Allison suggests, hands on Lydia's hips, walking her to the bed and climbing between her thighs. “I'll burn it all for you.”

“Not yet.” Lydia replies, hand brushing her cheek. “Not yet.” She repeats, voice breaking into a gasp as Allison bites along her thigh, trailing further up.   
  
Lydia struggles to keep quiet and it's a sight that Allison feels blessed to be able to see. 

 

 

When Allison wakes, it's to Lydia's scream, it sends her mind into overdrive, panicked.   
  
She scrambles from the bed to the source of the sound and watches as her father has Lydia pinned to the wall, gun pressed under her chin.   
  
“It was you, wasn't it?” He yells. “You-”  
  
“Let her go.” Allison growls.  
  
Chris freezes and looks at Allison from over his shoulder, she can see the fear, smell it.

He looks between the girls. Anger and fear and everything in between flashing through his eyes.   
  
“What did you do to her!” He demands, glaring at Lydia before shoving her away and aiming the gun at Allison. She's bleeding, her lip split and Allison sees  _red.  
  
_ Nobody hurts Lydia.   
  
Nobody touches her but Allison.  
  
Allison's fists clench at their sides, she looks to Lydia. “Kill?”  
  
Lydia nods. “Kill.”  
  
Allison smirks.   
  
He didn't even have the chance to blink before Allison was on him, hand wrapped around his gun, the other, his fist as she slammed him into the wall, angling the gun under his chin, just like he had done with Lydia.   
  
He looks pleadingly into her eyes. “Allison, plea-”  
  
She pulls the trigger, the walls are painted with his blood and gore, she stands over him as he slumps to the ground, leaving a smear of blood in his wake. She can feel fragments of his skull caught in her hair and turns slowly to Lydia, it's the first time she's seen fear in the girls eyes.   
  
“I never liked this apartment anyway.”  
  
Relief crosses her features immediately, she moves forward, threading her fingers through Allison's hair and Allison sucks the blood from Lydia's lip until she's rocking against her.   
  
  
  
They call the cops.   
  
It's easy to lie, Allison plays the part of the traumatised daughter who tried to stop her father from killing himself, Lydia as the supportive best friend who had woken to hear sounds.   
  
Sheriff Stilinski is sympathetic in his nods and once the apartment has been taped off and the body wheeled away, he walks with them to their car, sending Allison to stay with Lydia indefinitely.   
  
She sees Stiles lingering in the shadows. He grip tightens on Lydia's hand and she knows Lydia sees him too.  
  
“Patience.” She mumbles.  
  
Allison stares at him until they've driven away.   
  
  
  
They don't worry about him, so long as he and Scott keep away until Lydia is ready, Allison won't have to kill them.  
  
“Morell.” Lydia says.  
  
Allison looks to her in question, they're in her room, her hair sex mussed and Allison's back bleeds with the marks Lydia left behind.   
  
“He'll go to her.”  
  
“Then I'll get to her first.” Allison replies with a shrug, she already broke back into her apartment and retrieved her weapons, even took some of her fathers.   
  
“I'm coming too.”   
  
  
  
  
Hades comes to her again.  
  
Or she goes to him.  
  
It's never certain.  
  
She sinks to her knees.

“What am I?” She asks again.

He laughs.   
  
“Hellhound.”   
  
A satisfied growl rumbles through her chest.

  
The fog clears and she can see at last.   
  
Hellhound, bearer of death, contained into a human form and sent to serve the banshee, sent to bring souls back home and guard her banshee. 

 

Beacon Hills has been marked for death and they must follow through.   
  
“Go to her.” He urges. “I'll call for you both when It's time.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hellhound.” Lydia repeats. “That explains a lot.”  
  
Allison looks at her questioningly.   
  
“Your eyes turn red sometimes, like Scott's.”  
  
“I'm nothing like Scott.”  
  
Lydia crouches to take Allison's face in her hands. “No you're not. You're mine and we're going to burn this place to the ground.”  
  
“Soon?”  
  
“So very soon.”  
  
Allison barely gives Lydia the chance to react before she's grabbing the banshee and throwing her to the bed, grinning and kissing and taking.   
  
  
  
  
  
They kill them all.   
  
It's a massacre, nothing short of it.   
  
Blood stains the walls of Eichen house, Lydia walks in front of her, Allison trails behind, playing with the knife in her hand. Morell is the only one left standing, the storm outside was the perfect opportunity to cut the power, each flash of lightning bathes the halls in blue, the dark smears of blood as they step over the bodies, emotionless eyes stare up at them as they reach her office.   
  
There's a barrier, it stops them both from entering the room any further.   
  
“Leave.” Morell demands. “And I won't have to kill you.”  
  
Lydia laughs, places a hand against the barrier. “This is tied to your life force, no?”  
  
“You can't break through.”  
  
“Allison.” Lydia says simply.   
  
Allison pulls the gun from where she had tucked it into the back of her jeans, stolen from the first security guard she had killed on the gate.  
  
She fires one shot, hits Morell in the shoulder and the woman cries, dropping to her knees. Lydia grins as the barrier ripples and weakens.   
  
“Guns aren't magical Morell, really, you should have been more prepared.” Lydia tuts. “Allison.”  
  
Another shot, the third breaks the barrier and they both walk closer.   
  
“We should have killed you.” Morell spits at Lydia.  
  
Lydia smiles as another strike of lightning hits, she looks sinister and deadly and as beautiful as ever. Allison presses the gun to Morell's temple.  
  
“And now you'll never get the chance.” Lydia replies sweetly.   
  
Allison pulls the trigger, wipes the fingerprints from the gun and leaves it behind.   
  
  
  
  
They walk away from the building, rain soaking them through in seconds, Allison stops by the car, looking to the sky as it sings with electric.  
  
“He's calling us.” Lydia says.   
  
Allison looks to her and finds Lydia already staring back at her. Her skin burns with excitement and Lydia grins.  
  
“It's time.”

 

  
He's calling to them so they follow, he leads them to the cemetery where fog and death clings to the air and Allison senses them before she sees them.   
  
Lydia flinches as the bodies step through, but only for a moment.

Allison can feel the connection, can hear him laughing in her mind.  
  
“What is this?” Lydia asks.   
  
Allison steps towards the bodies, practically zombies, an army. They stand silently, some wield blades, Allison wonders what tricks he pulled to send them up to them.   
She turns around to face Lydia and sinks to her knees.  
  
“A gift.” Allison replies. “To finish our work here.”   
  
She hears the small army mimic her movements, kneeling before Lydia.   
  
Lydia is silent as she surveys the scene in front of her, she moves forward and runs her fingers over Allison's hair.   
  
“It's time.” Lydia nods to herself, she looks excited, she grins at Allison. “Your eyes are red, are you ready?”  
  
Allison nods, Lydia's grip tightens in her hair as she scans the corpses.   
  
“Leave no survivors. The wolf and his friend are ours.” She calls to them and the effect is instantaneous. They move past the two girls towards the town, ready to act out their orders. Lydia pulls Allison to her feet, kisses her hard. “Lets go see our work.”  
  
  
  
  
They have the element of surprise, the storm took out the power, they walk the streets together, watching as houses burn, people scream and cry and beg. Lydia laughs as the sheriff is torn in pieces. Their army shield them, following them through the town like a disease. Lydia takes one of Allison's knives and joins in with the killing, it's a sight to watch and Allison has to stop her to push her against a wall.   
  
“Now?” Lydia laughs against her. Allison growls in response, hands holding Lydia in place as she kisses her, relishing in the way Lydia moans when she sucks on her tongue, how the sound joins the screams of the people of the town. “Allison.” She groans, pushing her back. “Later.”  
  
Allison nods solemnly, kisses her again and pulls away, reaching for her knives again. Guns aren't any fun at all.   
  
“Allison.” Lydia says again. Allison looks at her over her shoulder. “I love you.”  
  
Allison grins. “I love you too.”  
  
“Good.” Lydia steps forward, scans the streets, the mutilated corpses that line it. “Now that we've taken care of  _that._ ” She rolls her eyes and Allison giggles. “We have an alpha to find.”  
  
“And suggestions?”

“Yes actually.” She cups Allison's jaw “Howl.”  
  
She does.   
  
  
  
  
They get the answering call and Lydia leads them to the school, they take a dozen of the army with them, Stiles' Jeep is among the vehicles parked there and they stop outside the doors, Allison shares a look with her banshee and Lydia nods.  
  
“Leave the wolf and his friend, get them away from the others.”  
  
The army go in first. Lydia smiles and pauses to reapply her lipstick, Allison is mesmerised, the trance is only broken when the screaming starts.  
  
“That's our cue.” Lydia winks. The walk in side by side, walk the hallways slowly, Allison drags her knife along the lockers as they go, her skin itches with the urge to kill, to tear and destroy the alpha, to watch the light die from Scott's eyes.  
  
“I want Stiles.” Lydia mumbles. “Fifteen year plan, talk about creepy.”  
  
Allison nods her agreement, jealousy flaring.   
  
“Give me your fathers gun.” Lydia holds her hand out. “I don't want to touch him.”  
  
Allison complies, setting the weapon in her hand.  
  
  
  
They enter the pool and stop when they hear a growl.  
  
Scott and Stiles stand on the other side of the room, Scott is half shifted, Stiles has a bat.   
  
“I knew there was something up with you.” Stiles snaps, eyes on Allison. “What did you do to her?!”   
  
Allison bristles and Lydia brings a hand up to rest on the back of her neck. “She protected me.” Lydia replies. “She's mine.”  
  
“How could you do this?” Scott asks. “Everybody's dead!”  
  
“Not you.” Allison says.  
  
“Not yet.” Lydia adds.

Allison is ready, she's ready for a fight, wants to lunge and attack but she waits, she forces herself to wait for Lydia's order.   
  
“I can't let you.” Scott shakes his head. “I can't let you do this, you can't kill more people.” He drops down into an offensive stance, ready.  
  
Lydia uses her grip on Allison's neck to guide her in for another kiss. Allison licks her lips and pulls away.   
  
“Kill?”  
  
Lydia smirks. “Kill.”  
  
Allison launches, Scott snarls, Stiles yells as they collide. Scott swipes at her with clawed hands that she dodges easily, sidestepping and blocking with snarls of her own, she's not a wolf, she's better. She's a hellhound.   
  
She brings a hand up to block his attack and cursed out as his claws pierce her forearm, she grabs his wrist to keep him in place, ignoring how her arm shakes from the pain.   
  
A gunshot rings out and Scott's gaze whips to the right, just to see Stiles drop his bat, crumple to his knees.   
  
“No!” Scott screams, Allison grabs him by the throat, wrenching her arm free and slamming him into the wall as he struggles against her grip. Lydia pushes Stiles with the toe of her heel, sending him toppling into the water.   
  
Scott roars, throwing Allison off of him, she lands close to Lydia and pushes herself up into a crouched position and roars back, leaping at him as he swipes at Lydia, she stabs him, once, twice, three- four times in quick succession as they too hit the water, struggling against each others grip. He digs his claws into her stomach as she buries the knife in his chest.   
  
As they sink to the bottom of the pool they both wrap their hands around each others throats, Allison has the luck of being on top, knees digging into his ribcage as bubbles leave his nose as he tries to stay conscious. The water is tinted red, she can smell the blood and she thinks she can hear Lydia calling to her from the surface. She digs her nails into Scott's throat, ignores the darkness clinging to the corner of her eyes as his lids grow heavy, muscles going lax, his grip loosens on her throat before falling away altogether. Allison stays for a moment longer, feeling her lungs burning.   
  
She looks up to the surface, can make out Lydia's profile at the edge and pushes off from the floor, letting herself drift to the top. One hand grabs the edge of the pool as she takes a deep breath, filling her lungs with oxygen, at the other end of the pool, Stiles' body floats face down.   
  
Allison pulls herself up as far as she can, only managing to get both arms onto solid ground, forehead resting against the floor. She hears Lydia's heels along the surface and sees them in her line of vision. When she looks up, Lydia is smiling down at her, hand outstretched.   
  
Allison takes it and lets herself be pulled from the water. Lydia snakes a hand into her soaked hair, presses the other against the wound on her stomach, sending a flash of pain through her and pulls her in for a kiss.

“He's pleased.” Lydia mutters against her lips.  
  
“Are you pleased?” Allison asked.   
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
“I serve you, Lydia.” Allison replies, pulling away. “I belong to you.”  
  
Lydia laughs. “Yes I'm pleased. But I'll be happier when this place is gone.”  
  
“Burn it to the ground.” Allison nods.  
  
“That's right.”  
  
  


Allison bandages herself up while Lydia gives her orders to the army, she'll heal soon, but this'll speed it up. She wants to be healed by the time they take a break.  
  
  
Lydia chooses a car, Allison doesn't know who it belongs to or how Lydia had gotten the keys but it's a Mustang and Allison is already itching to get behind the wheel despite Lydia getting there first.   
  
  
They drive it slowly to the edge of town, Lydia gets out and climbs onto the hood of the car and they fuck there, the embers from the burning town a beacon, a warning to those who will see it. Their army will follow and it will grow, that much Allison knows.   
  
  
They've been given a task. Lydia will call for death and Allison will bear it down on those who oppose them gladly.   
  
Lydia comes with a cry and lightning strikes, she hooks her ankles around Allison's back and brings her in for another kiss.   
  
“It's time to go.” She says.   
  
“Where?” Allison asks.   
  
“Anywhere and everywhere. We have a job to do.”  
  
Allison kisses her. “I will follow you to the edge of the world and beyond.”  
  
Lydia grins, licking the blood from a bite on her neck. “Good.”  
  
  
  
The drive away from the ashes of the town that made them, Allison looks over to Lydia, her banshee.   
  
She grins.  
  
  
The Earth will burn and they shall make love in the ashes it leaves behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do u ever write something and think "from what dark pit of hell did you come from???!"  
> This is one of those moments  
> It was fun tho


	31. Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Souls that are once lost are to remain lost, is that not the law of mortals?_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Fantasy
> 
> I don't even know what this is?????

 

 

It takes three days to ride to the forbidden land.   
  
Allison does not sleep, she scarcely eats. She only rests when her horse tires, Fidus is a loyal steed and her only companion.  
  
She has only ever seen depictions of the land in ancient scrolls, almost all knowledge of what lies behind the ancient mountains has been lost, most likely to keep people like her from journeying to it. To do so is to guarantee damnation on your soul.  
  
Allison stopped caring about herself a long time ago.  
  
She tightens her hold on the reigns with one hand and pulls the bundled figure closer to her chest with the other, gently coaxing Fidus through the cleft of the mountain, it's narrow, it makes her feel like she can't breathe and Fidus whinnies in protest, she responds with a soothing sound and a hand through his white mane, they press through, towards the light until they emerge on the other side.

 

The sight is incredible.   
  
From this high up, Allison can see for miles, in the south, she can make out the sea that separates the land from the outside world. The bridge they're on is narrow, Allison hesitates, concerned Fidus wouldn't be able to fit, besides, the stone is older than time, how safe is it?  
  
No.   
  
They've come too far.   
  
She can't turn away from this.

 

  
The journey across the bridge feels as though it will never end, she tries not to look over the edge and encourages Fidus to do the same, neither of them would survive a fall like this, no mortal creature could. Instead, she glances down at the bundle in her arms, the steady weight resting over her thighs and against her chest, spots strands of red peaking out from under the hood and reaches down to brush them back, pushing back distant memories of nights under the moon as they reach the temple.   
  
As though sensing them, the door rises slowly, controlled by an ancient magic. Allison cannot decipher the carvings and she does not try, she doesn't understand the land that they're in, knows little more than the fact that it's forbidden and sacred and it could hold the key to what she needs.

 

It's a long, winding staircase leading them down into the temple, the walls bear carvings, stories of those that came before, the land is barren now, almost lifeless.

 

Of all of the sins she's committed, bringing her horse into a temple strangely feels like the worst, a laughable thought really but... She can't let it go, it feels disrespectful.  
  
When they reach the bottom of the staircase, Allison finally sees the temple in it's entirety and it leaves her breathless, the huge empty space, bathed in shadows. It's ceiling towers high above and as they approach the shrine, Allison sees stone carved figures on either side of her, lining the wall, staring back at her with huge eyes.   
  
Fidus stops when they reach the spot where the shadows end and Allison dismounts, adjusting the sword strapped to her hip and the bow on her back, she lifts the bundle from the saddle and catches a glimpse of pale skin and even paler lips.  
  


_Lydia.  
  
  
_ Allison closes her eyes for a moment and steadies herself before walking towards the alter, it's huge and beyond it the temple opens out, giving Allison another breathtaking view of the land, she sees white doves near the steps and smiles.  
  
Lydia would like this.   
  
She sets the girl down on the alter, pulling away the shawl that covered her, stepping back to take in the white dress, the red locks that pillow around her face, pale skin like marble.   
  
Allison clasps their hands together and lets them rest on Lyda's stomach, they're cold and Allison forces herself to remember how they felt in life, how delicate and soft her touches were.  
  
  
 _A mortal? Here?_ A voice asks, sounding as though it were everywhere and nowhere all at once.   
  
Allison spins, back to Lydia as she draws her sword, seeking out the source.   
  
“Are you Dormin?” She demands. There isn't a response and she feels anger burn from her chest. “I was told that here, at the end of the world, exists a being who can control the souls of those lost.” She looks around, challenging. “Are you Dormin?!”  
  
There's a silence that Allison refuses to bow to, she's come too far. She will not bow.  
  
 _We are._

Allison relaxes only slightly, straightening her stance and turning halfway back towards Lydia.   
  
“She was sacrificed, taken, they deemed her cursed.” Allison looked imploringly around the temple. “Please, I need you to bring her soul back.”  
  
A laugh echoes through the walls and Allison bites on her lip to keep from saying something she shouldn't.

_That maidens soul?_ It asked with a hint of disdain.  
  
“Princess.” Allison corrected, barely managing to keep the growl from her voice.   
  
Another laugh.   
  
_Souls that are once lost are to remain lost, is that not the law of mortals?  
  
_ “You're not mortal!” Allison yelled. “You are more! You are beyond!”  
  
There is silence and Allison tightens her hold on her sword, prepared to defend. She came for Lydia's soul. She will have it back.  
  
 _You love her._ A simple declaration that manages to catch Allison off guard.   
  
“More than stars in the sky.”   
  
_Forbidden love, yes, we can see it now. To watch her from afar, knowing that to be together would be a sin, yet you did it anyway.  
  
_ “Sometimes it is worth it.”  
  
 _Was it worth it?  
  
_ “I regret only that it was her whose soul was taken and not my own.”  
  
 _How noble you are._  
  
More silence and Allison sheaths her sword and stands tall.   
  
_What you request is not impossible.  
  
_ “Really?!” Allison can't help the spark of hope that ignites within.   
  
_That is, of course, if you accomplish the task we ask of you.  
  
_ A quest.  
  
“Whatever it takes.” Allison replied. “Name your price.”  
  
 _You see the idols that line the walls of this temple, no? You are to destroy them. In this land, there are incarnations of these idols, in your tongue, you would call them colossi.  
  
_ “And if I defeat them, the idols will fall?” Allison asked.   
  
_Correct. You are smart, mortal.  
  
_ Allison actually smiled at that, nodding her thanks. “I understand, it shall be done.”  
  
 _But be warned, the price you may pay will be heavy indeed.  
  
_ “That doesn't matter.” Allison replied, turning to look down at Lydia. “I will bear any burden required to bring her soul back. Even at the cost of my own.”  
  
 _Very well. Go now. Your beloved will be safe here until your return._  
  
Allison knelt down before the alter. “I will bring you home, I swear on it.” She rose slowly, cupping Lydia's cheek with one hand and leaning down to place a kiss on frozen lips. “If I could bleed for your soul I would die a thousand times over and beyond.” Another kiss and she pulls away. “Until your return, my love.”  
  
She stepped away fully and prepared herself to walk into the land beyond.   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super heavily inspired by Shadow of the Collossus, which is like, the greatest video game EVER and that's not even me being a fangirl


	32. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon hangs high in the sky and it bathes the city in a silver glow that is almost dreamlike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Werewolves are known
> 
> I don't ?????? know ???? but blame [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6f3j4okhb8o) song for being amazing and the thing I listened to on repeat while I wrote this thing

 

The battle is won.  
  
But at what cost?  
 

The moon hangs high in the sky and it bathes the city in a silver glow that is almost dreamlike.  
 

The howls in the distance serve as a reminder, a warning.  
  
This was a hollow victory.  
  
The war is not over.  
  
Beside her, Stiles is silent, they watch the girl in front of them. Allison, often so strong and brave, now so very broken as she kneels before Derek, the only one they could trust, the one who fought against his kind, now another casualty of war.  
  
Danny approaches them, silent and grim faced.

“We've lost Manhattan.” Is all he says.

Lydia says nothing, she looks around at the bodies, can feel their empty gazes on the back of her neck, civilians who couldn't make it out when the lines were drawn, quarantined and forced to wait for their fate.  
  
A rat runs past her, she doesn't flinch.  
  
There's another howl, closer this time. It's time to leave.  
  
Lydia walks forward, to Allison and kneels down behind her, wrapping her arms around the girls fragile frame and pulling her back against her, turning to rest her cheek against Allison's shoulder, Allison holds on but doesn't cry, this is as weak as she will let Stiles and Danny see, her vulnerabilty reserved only for the eyes of Lydia, and once, Derek.  
  
“We can still hold the Bronx.” Allison says.  
  
Nobody replies, Lydia appreciates the sentiment though.  


They leave Derek behind, not by choice, never by choice but the howls grow closer and they aren't equipped for another battle so close on the heels of the last.  
  
  
  
The apartment is small, but heavily fortified, the wards won't last forever though and their time is running short but for tonight, they relax.  


There's only one bedroom and on any other night, they would all pile onto it and sleep until the time came to go out to war again, tonight is different, tonight, Danny and Stiles hang back, silent in their offering and Lydia accepts it gladly, pulling Allison into the room, stripping them both of weapons and clothes with wolfsbane stitched into the seams, holding Allison against the bed and kissing her until they're both dizzy with want, sliding three fingers into the girl underneath her until her cries overpower the wolves howling In the distance. When her eyes clear, Allison flips them, devours Lydia until they collapse together in a boneless heap, sated but never satisfied.  
  
  
“Do you remember what it felt like before?” Allison asks in the darkness.  
  
“When what felt like before?” Lydia enquires.  
  
Allison presses closer. “Humanity... To feel human.”  
  
Lydia thinks for a few moments, turns her head to brush her lips against Allison's temple.  
  
“No.”

 

They don't talk about it the next morning.  
  
They don't talk about Derek.  
  
One day, maybe, there will be a time where they can all sit and finally mourn all those they've lost, all they've taken. There are no winners in war, only victims.

  
They talk about plans over breakfast, their rations are running low, Derek had been reducing his intake before his death and Lydia doesn't have to ask to know Allison is doing the same, she feels it in every touch.  
  
  
They have a routine. Danny will try to contact the other teams, get a sense of where open spots are, chances to gain ground while also crossing over areas lost to the wolves.

  
Allison and Stiles will check over the weapons, count bullets, sharpen blades and oil the guns. A soldier is only as good as their weapon, Derek had told Allison that once and Lydia knew Allison clung to those words like a lifeline, today, more than ever. She checks every weapon and then repeats it, repeats it until Stiles makes her stop.

Lydia makes the plans, makes the molotovs with ingredients stolen from the apartments of lives long forgotten.  
  
  
It's a routine, it's their routine.  
  
  
  
They plan to leave at dawn, there's another team nearby and they could stand a chance if they unite.  
  
Lydia wakes, a scream only muffled by Allison's hand over her mouth, the other on her back, rubbing soothingly as Lydia stares into wide eyes. Stiles and Danny are asleep, Allison doesn't look like she's slept yet, or that she even has plans to.  
  
“Do you see the faces of those you've killed?” Lydia asks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Maybe that's why she doesn't sleep, sleepless nights are a heavy price to pay for a brief solace from the monsters they face.  
  
Allison shifts slightly, turning to face Lydia easier. “Only a monster kills without feeling. I was always told that it gets easier.”  
  
She's been fighting longer than Lydia has, so she presses. “Does it?”  
  
“I hope not.” She hesitates for a moment. "Maybe that's what keeps us human."

Lydia kisses her. She kisses her because there's so much to say and she has no way in which to say it. She kisses her because she can. She kisses her because she would be dead and gone In a world without Allison Argent.  
  
Allison moves to stradle her hips, kissing back with the same level of desperation Lydia feels, Lydia's hand slips under the oversized shirt Allison's wearing and Allison breaks the kiss with a groan, fingers locking into Lydia's own shirt as she rocks down harshly on Lydia's fingers, face buried into her neck, muffling her cries as to not wake the boys.  
  
This is all they have left, the four of them together and it won't last forever, it can't, they're on a crash course and maybe this is it, maybe all they're doing is delaying the inevitable.  
  
  
Lydia wont regret it.  
  
  
  
  
Dawn brings a heavy silence.  
  
Dawn brings the four of them stood together as they check over their weapons again, adjust the packs on their back that contain all they have left.

 

“Are you ready?” Allison asks, looking to each of them in turn.  
  
“Sure, it'll be fun.” Stiles replies, still trying to remain aloof and distant.  
  
“Or something.” Danny says.  
  
They look to Lydia.  
  
“Or something.” Lydia repeats.  
  
They leave silently, there's nowhere else for them to go, nowhere to run. Nothing to do but fight.

They fight because they have to.  
  
They fight because no one else will.  
  
They fight because they're going to die anyway.

 

She refuses to think of them as victims.

 


	33. Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all changes on a hot Wednesday morning in the middle of August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Nogitsune!Allison  
> Asshole Stiles   
> Little bit of violence

 

Allison tried not to think about the choices she's made, she throws herself into her life instead.   
  
She gets up at dawn, runs in a huge circle for eight miles, she showers and eats a quick breakfast before she goes to work.   
  
It's easy to get lost in the routine of the day there, being fluent in both English and French means that more often than not her boss has her working the counter, they're in a part of town that is incredibly popular with tourists after all and if anybody knows how to deal with Americans, it's Allison.

She goes through the motions of the day, takes exactly two breaks, one for lunch, one because her boss makes her even though he knows she just slips into the bakery that connects to the coffee shop and helps out behind the counter there, he doesn't pay her extra for the added time she puts In and she doesn't ask him to.   
  
She'll leave work and most likely get an invitation from a co-worker to go for drinks, grab dinner, something and she always politely but firmly turns them down.

Once she gets home to her tiny one bedroom apartment, she'll eat dinner and flick through the channels or read a book until it's time to sleep.

It's repetitive, bordering on boring, there are no werewolves, no hunters, no darach or nemeton or sparks or banshees and there are certainly no Nogitsunes.

It's boring. But it's what she needs.

It's only when she tries to sleep does the guilt hit her. Memories of all she had done, all she left behind.

It's only here in the dark that Allison lets herself press a hand to her stomach to feel the scarring underneath her fingertips and remember the pack and wonder if they're okay.

When dawn comes, Allison swallows the thoughts and rises, ready to go about her day once more.   
  
  
  
It all changes on a hot Wednesday morning in the middle of August.   
  
  
The day in itself has been considerably more hectic than others, the AC has been on the fritz all morning and there has been a slew in tourists taking up every seat in the shop and the bakery (it's amazing what a good review on the internet can do for a place)

Allison isn't at the counter, instead she's trying to give directions to an obnoxious couple from Texas when she spots her, it's a fleeting glance really, she had been scanning the shop for her boss to get help dealing with the couple when she catches a flash of red hair at the counter, too familiar to be a coincidence, she watches the girl pay for her coffee and turn to leave, it's all too familiar, from the way she dresses to the way she turns on her heel to walk out.  
  
“Excuse me.” Allison mumbled, ignoring the complaints of the man, she pushes past him to follow the girl out of the shop but by the time she gets outside, she's lost her.   
  
Allison stands there for a moment before sighing, she blames the stress of the day, it's making her see things. She tightens the apron around her waist and heads back inside.  
  


  
The door knocks at seven pm and that in itself is weird, unless it's the neighbour who is always losing his cat again, regardless, Allison grabs the knife she keeps taped under the table (old habits do die hard after all) and goes to the door.   
  
When she opens it and sees who is standing on the other side, she just freezes because, oh,  
  
She wasn't imagining what she had seen earlier.   
  
Lydia, still looking as beautiful and brilliant and fierce as the day Allison left her.   
  
Lydia who is staring up at her with a level of disbelief in her eyes that Allison is sure is mirrored in her own.

Lydia, whose expression morphs to anger before Allison can even open her mouth and brings her hand up and slaps Allison, hard. Hard enough that Allison knows that she'll no doubt have a very attractive hand print across her left cheek unless she gets some ice on it immediately.  
  
“That was for leaving.” Lydia says, flexing her hand once, twice, before moving past Allison with practised ease and into the apartment. Allison can only stare at the space Lydia had once occupied for a few moments before closing the door and turning to follow the banshee into her own home.

Allison moves into the kitchen, setting the knife down on the counter, she sees Lydia raise an eyebrow as she leans against the other side of the counter, she thinks she also sees a twitch of her lips, like Lydia wants to smile before the mask slips back into place. Allison turns away from her to pull an icepack out of the freezer, wraps it up in a hand towel and presses it to her cheek.   
  
They stare at each other in silence, Lydia's lips of pursed as her eyes take Allison in, she knows she hasn't changed much since she left, her hair is a little longer, her skin slightly tanned and she thinks that maybe she lost some weight. She doesn't really keep track of that.   
  
Lydia looks the same too, kind of, her hair seems brighter than Allison remembers, eyes more determined as they stare at Allison.  
  
“How did you find me?” Are the words that fall from Allison's mouth.

Lydia laughs bitterly, hurt.  
  
“That's what you're starting with?” She asks. “Not, 'Hi Lydia.' or 'How are you doing Lydia?' or even a 'I'm sorry that I ran away when you needed me the most and all I left behind was a shattered cellphone and a note that said I'm sorry'?” The anger is back in her eyes and for a moment Allison thinks Lydia will hit her again, she knows that she would let her.   
  
Lydia pushed herself off of the counter, walking around so that she was on the same side as Allison, she began to open cupboards, apparently looking for something.   
  
“If you must know, Danny saw you in the background of a photo at that little coffee shop you work at on Instagram, he was going through some guys photos. He showed me, we investigated, here I am.”  
  
“You just... Flew across the world to see if a photo was right?” Allison asks. She had been deliberately careful not to leave a trail, no social media, nothing, she was as close to a ghost as she could have gotten.   
  
“Well when your best friend runs away with no warning, excuse me for wanting to find her- do you not keep wine here or...”  
  
Allison turned away from her to pull a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard above her, along with two glasses and set them down on the counter, she was going to need something stronger if she was going to get through tonight.  
  
“Why did you do it Allison?” Lydia sighs. “You could have spoken to one of us.”  
  
Now it was Allison's turn to laugh bitterly as she filled their glasses. “Who could I speak to? Really? Scott? My ex boyfriend who I stabbed? Derek? Isaac? One hates me and the other tried to kill me. Maybe my dad? Wait, I can't do that because I fucking killed him.” Lydia flinches, it's subtle but Allison doesn't miss it, she drinks half of the contents in her glass, the burn in her throat is a distraction from the girl in front of her. “Or maybe I could have talked to Stiles who, after confirming that the Nogitsune had left him decided it was for the best to kill me?” The last words come out louder than the rest, she had tried so hard not to think about this.   
  
Lydia looked shocked and Allison realised that she probably hadn't known that Allison knew about what Stiles had wanted to do. Her gaze dropped down to the glass in her hand.  
  
“You could have talked to me.”  
  
“You couldn't even _look_ at me.” Allison replies. “You looked terrified if I was within five feet of you, you flinched when I did get too close. I couldn't talk to _anyone_.”  
  
“So you left. You ran away and left us all behind!” Lydia snapped.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I fucking did!” Allison snapped back. “I killed my own father! That thing wore my body and tormented you! My own pack thought I was expendable, just another Argent, fallen in battle, no big deal right?” Lydia just looked hurt now but Allison couldn't stop, she had been holding this back for so long. “You all wanted me dead so bad, I figured I may as well save you the trouble, follow in my mothers footsteps, just like an Argent, right?”  
  
Lydia took a step back. “That's why you did it... Allison...”  
  
“Except I didn't die, did I?” Allison turned away and braced her hands on the counter. “You were all stuck with a hunter who had nothing to offer, injured, broken and useless. So I left.” She laughed. “It's as close to dead as I could manage. I made myself a ghost so you could all pretend that I was dead.”  
  
“Allison...” Lydia's voice was softer now and Allison could feel the tears in her eyes.  
  
“Don't.”  
  
“I never wanted you dead.”  
  
“The others did.”

“No, they-”  
  
“I  _heard_ him, Lydia.” Allison cut her off. “I heard Stiles.” Another bitter laugh. “It's funny isn't it? That whenever we were up against some kind of evil, his default response was to kill them. Funny how he never said that when he was the Nogitsune.”  
  
Lydia doesn't reply, they fall into a long silence and Allison wants to leave, wants to run, wants to let go and break and cry.  
  
“You should leave.” Allison says.  
  
“I'm not-”  
  
“Lydia. Leave.” She doesn't look at Lydia, she hopes the tone of her voice is enough.  
  
Lydia leaves and Allison is frozen, hands clenched so tight her body is shaking.  
  
  
  
  
She isn't surprised to see Lydia at the shop the next morning.  
  
“What can I get you?” Allison asks, there's no faux cheeriness to her tone, just hollow.

A series of emotions flash through Lydia's eyes. “Green tea.” She replies curtly. “We need to talk.”  
  
“No we don't.” Allison sighs as she goes through the motions of preparing Lydia's drink. “I said all I had to say.”  
  
“Fine. Then I'll talk. You listen.”  
  
“I'm working.” She sets the drink down. “Two Euros, please.”  
  
Lydia hands over the money. “I'm not going back until we've talked.”  
  
“Good luck with that.”

  
  


It goes on for three days.   
  
Lydia is  _everywhere_ .   
  
She spends the day at the coffee shop and Allison suspects that she's staying somewhere incredibly close to her apartment because the girl practically follows her home every day.  
  
Honestly, she should get a restraining order.   
  
  
  
It all comes to a head on Sunday morning.

Allison is just coming back from her morning run when she sees Lydia sat outside her apartment.   
  
“Go home.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Lydia.”  
  
“What?” Lydia got to her feet. “What are you going to do, make me? Hurt me?”  
  
Allison flinched, she would never hurt Lydia and the words cut through her like the Oni blade had.   
  
Allison turned away, she had nowhere else to go but she just couldn't do this, she couldn't yell again, she was tired, she was so fucking tired.   
  
“Alli, wait.” She felt Lydia's hand close around her wrist and Allison flinched even harder, twisting and yanking her hand free, almost stumbling until her back hits the wall.   
  
Lydia's eyes are wide, shocked at Allison's reaction before her features soften slightly, moving closer slowly.  
  
“Allison, I'm not- I'm not going to hurt you...”   
  
Allison turned her head away, looking at the ground, she closed her eyes when Lydia's hand touched her cheek, softly and unsure.   
  
“Please look at me?”  
  
Allison complied, letting Lydia turn her head so that they were face to face.   
  
“Please, let me in. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I slapped you, I'm sorry I yelled... I just- I miss my best friend. I miss you.”  
  
Allison wants to reply, she wants to say that it isn't good enough, that it doesn't make up for hurting her and she knows what happened back in Beacon Hills wasn't her fault, Lydia had no part in wishing her death but she  _was_ still a part of the reason why she left, the biggest part if she were to be honest with herself. She knew what the Nogitsune had done at Oak Creek, how it had tormented Lydia and she never once blamed Lydia for her reactions to Allison afterwards but it was too much, she just... She couldn't cope.   
  
She wants to say all of that and more but she can't, she can't make her throat work, she cant bring herself to speak and so she stares at Lydia, hopes that somehow the banshee can see all it is that Allison is trying to say to her.   
  
Lydia nods after a moment, lowering her hand and taking a step back.   
  
“Okay.”  
  
Allison moves past her and unlocks the apartment, stepping inside. She leaves the door open.  
  
She's making her way to the bathroom when she hears the door close and catches a flash of red hair.  


 

They don't really talk again for the rest of the day. Lydia falls asleep on the sofa and Allison doesn't wake her.  
  
  
The next morning Allison oversleeps, missing her chance to run. She leaves a note for Lydia and the spare key on the counter.  
  
  
Lydia shows up just as she's taking her lunch break and they actually have their first real conversation. Lydia asks about Poitiers and why Allison chose this place among all others, Allison in turn asks Lydia if MIT is still on the cards for the future.   
  
She doesn't ask about the pack and Lydia doesn't tell her.  
  
  
Her boss gives her the week off, when Allison tries to protest he reminds her that she hasn't had a day off since she's worked there and if she doesn't take the time off he'll fire her. She sighs as she accepts.   
  
  
  
Lydia doesn't look at Allison like she's scared of her now. Instead, she looks at her with caution, she remembers how touchy feely Lydia was back in Beacon Hills but since Allison's reaction to her grabbing her wrist, Lydia is being careful not to touch her, if she does, she does it slowly, always making sure Allison has time to move away.   
  
They don't talk about the pack until Allison comes home from grocery shopping to hear Lydia yelling down the phone in the bedroom. Allison tries not to listen, she forces herself to focus on packing away the groceries.   
  
She's making them both coffee when Lydia steps out of the bedroom. The girl freezes when she sees Allison and as much as Allison wants to ask, she doesn't. Instead, she just pushes the second mug of coffee closer towards Lydia and waits.   
  
“It was Stiles.” She says ten minutes later. “I asked him, about what you said... I'm sorry Allison, I'm so sorry.”  
  
“It's fine.”  
  
“No it isn't.” Lydia shook her head. “It made you try to kill yourself, it made you run away.”  
  
Allison doesn't reply. She sits in the corner of the sofa and sips her coffee, she watches Lydia from the corner of her eye.   
  
“I was mad at you for so long, you're supposed to be the brave one, you're the strong one and then one morning... You just weren't there, I thought you'd just gone for a drive and everyone told me not to worry and it was only when Malia showed up with the keys to your place I had Danny run your plate and found It abandoned near the airport...” She sniffed. “You just left Allison and I was so mad... If you'd have just said something, had I just known about what happened... It would have all been different.”  
  
“No it wouldn't.” Allison shook her head. “Even if I had of stayed, do you think I could be around Stiles? Around the others? They were going to kill me.”  
  
“Derek wanted to kill me once, remember?”   
  
“I know.” Allison set her coffee down. “I just... I'll never be trustworthy and I'm not sure I can move on from that. I killed my own father-”  
  
“You were possessed, it's different.”  
  
“I still remember it though.” Allison replied. She cleared her throat. “What did you say to Stiles?”  
  
“I called him a hypocrite, among other things, he wanted to remind me that school starts soon and I can't keep playing hookie out here with you because I'm still pack.”  
  
Allison laughed, it felt hollow and she got to her feet. “Yeah, he's right, you should go home.”  
  
“Allison...” Lydia sounded exasperated now. “Don't do this again.” She hears Lydia get up too.   
  
“What was the endgame here, Lydia?” Allison asked. “You came here to see if It was me, it is, now what?”  
  
Lydia hesitated, looking down at her feet. “I wanted to bring you home.”  
  
Allison laughed again. “They don't want me back.”  
  
“Well what about what I want?” Lydia snapped. “What about what you want?”  
  
Allison looked away, silent. She could feel Lydia's eyes on her. Could hear her moving closer and Allison swallowed. 

“Alli...” Lydia's so close now, Allison can feel her breathe against her cheek. “What do you want?” She asks uncertainly, inching closer, Allison's breath catches when Lydia brushes her lips against Allison's cheek. Nuzzles her nose against her cheekbone as she places soft, apologetic kisses to the skin, her slap never bruised, it had only hurt for a few moments and Allison had forgiven her immediately, Lydia clearly still hadn't forgiven herself. “Tell me.”  
  
Allison doesn't know what to say, she misses Beacon Hills, she misses having friends, she misses _Lydia._ The amount of times Allison picked up the phone and almost called the Banshee was unthinkable yet she had never followed through. But she doesn't miss the constant anxiety, the constant feeling that any minute they would be attacked, she likes the security of her life now but she misses the thrill of the life before.  
  
“I don't know.” Allison replies, eyes falling closed. “I don't know I just-”  
  
“It's okay.” Lydia lowers her head to Allison's shoulder. “Just... I need you okay? I miss you.”  
  
Allison hesitantly wraps her arms around Lydia's shoulders, it's the first time they've hugged in so long, Allison can't even remember the last time it happened. Lydia's hands are holding onto her shoulders, fingers gripping the material of her shirt so tight.   
  
“I miss you too.” Allison sighed.

  
  


“I leave tonight.” Lydia said over breakfast.  
  
Allison nods because she had kind of expected it.  
  
“Come with me?” Lydia requested, her voice soft and vulnerable.  
  
She had expected that too.  
  
“I can't, the pack-”  
  
“Fuck the pack.” Lydia shook her head violently. “Don't do it for the pack, do it for yourself."

“I...”  
  
“Just for a while, just to see and then you can leave again and I won't... I won't follow you again...”  
  
Allison doesn't speak, Lydia sighs and takes her plate to the sink. When she returns, she puts the spare key beside Allison's balled up fist and kisses her cheek again.   
  
“I miss you.”  
  
Allison hears the door close and she closed her eyes.  
  
  


She spends the next few days hovering, unsure. She calls in sick to work and she doesn't go for her morning runs. It's just like the first time she met Lydia all over again. The girl just walks into her life, makes a declaration and turns everything upside down.

 

  
It takes another three days to make her decision.  
  
  
  
Two to organise everything.   


  


She stares at the front of the house, duffel clutched tightly in her left hand. She walks up the porch and knocks the door before she can change her mind, forces herself to stay in place.   
  
The door swings open and the shock is evident on Lydia's face.  
  
“I miss you too.” Allison said.   
  
Lydia stares at her as though she thinks Allison will disappear if she blinks. For once, Allison decides to take the reigns. She lets her duffel drop to the ground, takes a step closer to brush her fingers along Lydia's cheek, cupping her face softly with her right hand. She leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth, just enough to show Lydia her intentions, that her feelings for Lydia are certainly more than platonic. As she pulls away, Lydia turns her head to catch her lips in a brief kiss.

“You came back.” She whispered, holding onto Allison tightly.  
  
Allison twisted to nuzzle Lydia's cheek. “I came home.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACCIDENTAL TARZAN QUOTE AT THE END I CRY


	34. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well I had to be sure.” Lydia mumbled, glancing down at Allison's lips. “For science.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence post S2  
> Werewolf!Lydia

 

It wasn't until she became a werewolf that Lydia realised how much she loved a heartbeat.   
  
She never realised how comforting it was to listen to the steady rhythm and Scott was right, it helped ground her, she would never admit to Scott that she was right, but she was thankful nonetheless.

Sometimes she even liked to figure out what had caused the heartbeat to increase, what had they seen? What had they thought of? Was it good or bad? It was always a challenge and it sometimes had Lydia zoning out during class because of how lost she would get from listening to it, not realising that she was staring at the owner of it.  
  
Allison.  
  
Lydia didn't really understand what drew her to Allison's heart, all she knew was that Scott was the same. She did entertain the possibility for a while that it had something to do with Allison's hunter blood, maybe. Maybe she was just like catnip to wolves.  
  
Maybe she should do an experiment, but that would require seeking out the help of Derek Hale and his little pack and from what Scott has told her, it's very likely that it would put Allison in danger so, thanks but no thanks. 

 

She's staring at Allison now, only half aware of it as she watches the girl bite the end of her pen and stare at the board. After a few moments though, she freezes and her heartbeat speeds up. Lydia watches her carefully, trying to figure out what caused the sudden change, a moment later, Allison set the pen down and Lydia is sure that she could have burnt holes into the board in front of her from the intensity of her gaze. Lydia's confusion only grew when a blush began to rise on her cheeks. Confused and mildly alarmed, Lydia looked across the room to Scott for help. He wore a similar look of confusion as he looked from Allison to Lydia and back again.

Allison was first out of the class when the bell rang and Scott and Stiles were at Lydia's side immediately.   
  
“What happened?” Scott asked.  
  
“I honestly don't know.” Lydia replied.

Stiles scoffed. “Lydia you were staring at her like she held the secrets of the universe.”  
  
“At the side of her head!”  
  
“She's a hunter.” Stiles deadpanned. “She has that wicked sixth sense.”   
  
Lydia frowned. “Do you think I caused it?”  
  
Scott shrugged. “Maybe?”

 

  
Maybe isn't a definitive answer, so Lydia plans an experiment.   
  
She makes careful mental notes of every change in Allison's heartbeat whenever they're together. The way it flutters when Lydia brushes against her and races when Lydia grabs her hand to lead her somewhere. The way it changes when Lydia looks her in the eye and damn near doubles when Lydia tells her that she looks incredible.  
  
Much to Scott and Stiles' protests, she makes them join in too. It wouldn't be an experiment otherwise. She takes note of Allison's reactions to the boys actions and compares them to her own results.  
  
By the end of the week, Lydia has come to the conclusion that it is in fact, her that caused Allison's behaviour in class that day, it also pretty much confirmed and solidified all Lydia's hopes that Allison had a crush on her, so it was a win win really.  
  


  
They're studying in Allison's room.  
  
Well, Allison is studying. Lydia is staring at her while trying to ignore the not so subtle smell of wolfsbane and honestly Lydia is just glad that she put the time in to win over Allison's parents before she got bitten, Lydia officially has the honour of being the only werewolf that they like (which is the best way to put it) and she's pretty sure they only tolerate her because, one, she's smarter than all of them combined, two, they finally saw the merits of having a wolf on their side and three, Allison probably made a threat or eight about what would happen if they touched Lydia.   
  
All in all it's pretty much the same as it was before she got bitten, except now she's in love with their daughter and they don't hide the guns when she shows up.   
  
Allison must have realised that she's staring again, her heart is racing. Lydia averts her gaze and a moment later, Allison sighs.  
  
“Lydia, what are you doing?”  
  
“Studying.” Lydia replied curtly.  
  
“No you're not.” Allison laughed, Lydia glanced at her. “You're not subtle.”  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
  
Allison sighed again and grabbed Lydia's hand, pulling it and placing it over her heart. Lydia could feel her heart racing underneath her fingertips.  
  
“Yes, okay? My heart races when you look at me, when you direct any form of attention at me really.” She stared at Lydia. “Was the experiment really necessary? You could have just asked.”  
  
Lydia blinked at her for a few moments. “You knew?”  
  
Allison laughed again, edging closer and pressing her own hand to Lydia's chest. “Like I said, you're not subtle.”  
  
“Well I had to be sure.” Lydia mumbled, glancing down at Allison's lips. “For science.”  
  
“Always for science, not just for you?” Allison smirked, she was almost in Lydia's lap and Lydia couldn't help but glance at the open door.   
  
“Maybe a little for me.” Lydia admitted.   
  
Allison hummed, tugging Lydia's other hand to her waist. “You spent a week listening to my heart when you could have been asking me out.”  
  
“Do you want me to ask you out now?”  
  
“I want you to kiss me now.” Allison replied. “You can ask me out after.”  
  
“Deal.” Lydia grinned, leaning up to kiss her, tightening her hold on her waist and keeping her close, Allison threaded her fingers through Lydia's hair, holding her close and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Lydia had half a mind to push all of the books from the bed and pin Allison down but saner minds prevailed as she heard heavy footsteps on the staircase. She broke the kiss and ushered Allison to the other side of the bed, despite the girls protests.   
  
“What-”  
  
“Your dad is coming.” Lydia explained hurriedly, running a hand over her hair to smooth it out before grabbing the closest book and pretending to read the book in her hand.   
  
“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” Chris said, poking his head around the door. Lydia watches him frown slightly as he looks at them both, Lydia feels herself tense despite herself. “Lydia, are you staying for dinner?”  
  
“I better no-”  
  
“Oh no. I insist.” Chris replied. “Victoria made lasagne.”   
  
Mildly threatening tone, weird but okay, Lydia never thought that lasagne could sound threatening but this is her life now, she may as well roll with it.  
  
“Sounds delicious.” Lydia smiled.  
  
Chris nodded and looked to Allison. “You have lipstick on your face.”

Lydia's gaze snapped over to Allison and surely enough, there was a smear of dark red lipstick on the corner of Allison's mouth, a smear of _Lydia's_ lipstick. Allison turned an impossible shade of red, looking like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
“Ten minutes girls.” Chris said again before he left. “Another werewolf.” He muttered under his breath.  
  
Allison wiped unsuccessfully at the lipstick while Lydia tried to remember how to breathe.  
  
“Your mothers going to kill me and wear my fur as a hat.” Lydia said, was lasagne code for murder? Who knew.  
  
“You'll be fine. I'm the one they're going to kill.”

“At least they'll kill us together?” Lydia suggested.   
  
“At least we have ten minutes to make the most of this before we endure a painfully awkward dinner.” Allison replied, already moving back in. “At least they like you more than Scott, you might stand a chance.”   
  
Lydia hummed as she cupped Allison's jaw. “Just need to remind them of my winning mind and personality, right?”  
  
“And how much I care about you.” Allison added.  
  
“And that too.” Lydia nodded. “It'll be worth it.”  
  
Allison grinned as she moved in for another kiss, her heart still racing as she smiled against Lydia's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and fluffy to make up for the last three chapters of idek what to call them


	35. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x23
> 
> So I wanted to try something a little different and so I stepped into the world of a second person perspective...

 

You wake with a gasp, it is dark and cold. You can't see anything and it's uncomfortable.   
  
You reach out and four fingers brush against wood, solid and strong and your memories come flooding back.   
  
You were stabbed, stabbed and dying and dead and you eventually realise that this is your final resting place.  
  
Panic begins to set in, you can feel your heart racing and that is the only thing that reminds you that this is real, you are alive and flesh and blood and bone when you should not be.  
  
  
What had happened?

 

You remember your mothers words, sharp, stern and often times scary but even then she had a habit of bringing you comfort, reminding you who you are and what you're a part of.   
  
All panicking will do is make you expire faster and if you're alive then something has gone wrong, someone has interfered in the affairs of those beyond.  
  
Lydia's name comes to mind and you push It back, you will not blame her for this.   
  
You close your eyes, force yourself to take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can, letting it out slowly, oxygen is limited, you know you have an hour, two if you're lucky. Once satisfied that your calm enough you brush your fingertips across the wood, it's cheap and already splintered. Your father must have buried her in a rush, quick and quiet, you try not to think about it but you're thankful, it makes your chances stronger if you could just-  
  
Another breath as you clench your fists, you keep your mouth and eyes closed and you punch. The sound of the wood cracking is muted to your ears, the only assurance you have is the pain in your knuckles but you persevere, force yourself to take slow breaths as you punch at the wood, pain shoots down your arm, you can feel the skin split and tear and you're almost sure you can hear the wet sounds of bloodied knuckles hitting wood, part of you wants to claw and scream, the terrified teenager you are wants to scream but the huntress inside of you tells you, _forces_ you to keep it together.  
  
The wood cracks and dirt begins to fall through, scattering over your chest and it's so cold and real it takes another moment for you to realise what you're about to do, what's about to happen.   
  
You pull apart the splintered wood of the coffin, feeling splinters embed themselves into your palms and fingertips and the dirt is falling through faster now, you push it down towards your feet, you work quickly and efficiently to try and keep up with the speed in which the coffin is filling up, you brush it from your face and try not to breathe any in. The space by your feet fills quicker than you thought so you push it to the sides, to any space you are not occupying.  
  
There is more dirt filling the space than you so you focus back on the hole you made, tear more away until it's large enough for you to fit through and when it is, you sit up, push the dirt behind you to fill the space, you claw at it, feel the dirt under your nails as you work.  
  
You take one more deep breath, it's time for the final push, you already feel dizzy but you wonder what will greet you when you rise, will it be sun or moon? Are you the only one? Will somebody be waiting?

 

You push your hands up first, pushing at the dirt as you slowly stand, twisting and clawing as you hold your breath. Dirt falls around you, it's all you can hear and you're thankful for your height, the heels they buried you in, it gives you and advantage as you move and you can feel the instant your hand breaks the surface, the gentle breeze over your fingertips and it makes you want to cry. You dare to get excited, hopeful, as you dig your fingers in and _pull_. You don't know how you have the energy and you do not try to think about it.  
  
You breathe too early and in return you get a mouthful of dirt that has you coughing and retching when you break the surface, desperate, shaky breaths as you cling to the ground.   
  
It's real and you were dead.   
  
The moon shines down on you, watching and waiting as you stay frozen, taking the first real breaths of your rebirth and you're alone, as you expected to be. Your friends, they wouldn't have stood by and let you dig yourself from your early grave.  
  
Eventually you find the last of your strength and pull your body from it's grave, rolling onto your back and staring at the dark sky, taking the time to just breathe, to just be. Your body aches and you're bleeding but you're here and you're alive. 

 

You aren't sure how long you lie there, but you watch the moon disappear behind clouds and you feel the first drop of rain hit your cheek and you want to laugh. You want to laugh and cry and call for your friends even though they will not hear you but you don't do any of those things, you aren't sure why so you just lie on the ground and feel the rain soak through you, chill you to your bones and wash away the dirt.   
  
This is your rebirth.   
  
You aren't surprised when she shows up. The relationship between a banshee and death is not one you understand nor do you pretend to. She finds you there, she stands over you holding a flashlight and looking as shocked as ever.   
  
“Allison...” She breathes.   
  
You stare up at her but you say nothing.  
  
“Oh my god, _Allison._ ” She drops to her knees, grabs your arm and pulls you up and hugs you, you can feel her heartbeat against your chest and slowly but surely, you wrap your arms around her, holding her in your embrace as she breaks down.  
  
When she pulls away, she's soaked and your realise that she is wearing her pyjamas. She studies you carefully and you watch her gaze drift to your stomach and you wonder if there's a mark there, a sign of your life before.  
  
“I felt something.” She explains. “It told me to come here... I didn't-” She shakes her head, confused. “Allison, what happened?”  
  
You want to tell her that you don't know that one minute there was nothing and the next she was something, you want to tell her that you clawed out from your own grave and ask her if she's looked at the moon tonight because it was exceptionally brighter than you remember.   
  
But you don't, the words aren't forming and you don't know why so you stare back at her.   
  
“Can you... Can you speak?” She asks hesitantly.   
  
You look down at the space between you both.  
  
“Are you hurt?”  
  
You lift your hands so that she can see your bloody knuckles, splintered palms and broken nails and she gasps as she takes them delicately into her own. You lift your head just as she looks over to your grave and you know she understands.

“Come on.” She murmurs. “Lets get you home.”  
  
  
  
Home turns out to be Lydia's bedroom and you think maybe it should be weird, that it shouldn't feel this easy to let your best friend strip you from your torn and ruined dress and sit you in the shower but it feels right and natural as she strips and joins you, seating herself behind as she cleans the dirt from your skin and rubs the shampoo into your scalp. Every movement is soft and caring and gentle and it isn't long before you feel yourself drifting, eyelids drooping and muscles feeling heavy as your head falls back to fit against her shoulder, all the while she whispers to you. Tells you how much she missed you, it's only been a few days but it feels like an eternity to the banshee.  
  


She wraps you in a towel, huge and fluffy and leaves to get clothes, you stand in her bathroom and try to understand what changed or how it changed. Then you wonder why it matters so much, in all honesty it feels natural, that this somehow was just the next step in the relationship the two of you have built together.

“You're smiling.” Lydia says when she returns, dressed and carrying spare clothes for you. “What is it?”  
  
You lean forward to bump her shoulder with your forehead, you hope she understands and judging from the soft smile Lydia is wearing, you think that maybe she does.   
  
“I missed you too.”   
  
You nod and look at the clothes she's holding and accepts them when she holds them out. Her gaze drops to your knuckles again.  
  
“You get changed okay? I should... Probably call the pack and tell them.” She hesitates for a moment. “Is that okay?” Lydia adds.

Your stomach lurches and your grip tightens on the clothes you hold. Will the pack come to see her? She visualises Lydia's living room full of her friends, all staring at her. She can already imagine Stiles' fingers itching to go and research what brought her back, the uncertainty in Derek's eyes as he assesses whether she's a threat or not.

Lydia's hand comes to rest on her own. “Just Scott? He can tell the others. Your dad and Isaac are in France... I just- I want Melissa to give you a check up, okay?”  
  
Scott and Melissa, she can do that, she can.  
  
You look at Lydia pleadingly and she smiles.  
  
“I'll stay by your side.”

 

Scott moves in for a hug, he stops at the last moment though, no doubt smelling the anxiety, the uncertainty. Instead he smiles at her, tears filling his eyes.  
  
“It's good to see you again, God, Allison, I can't believe it's really you.”  
  
Melissa is stood off to the side, she's doing a remarkable job of keeping her expression neutral, to hide her shock that she's looking at a girl who a few hours ago, was rotting in her grave.

“I'm sorry we woke you both.” Lydia says as she gently tugs on Allison's wrist. “It's just-”  
  
“Don't apologise.” Melissa cut her off. “You did the right thing.”  
  
“Yeah.” Scott agrees. “It's important.”  
  
“I just want to make sure everything's alright.” Lydia explains. “Alli hurt her hands.”  
  
Scott and Melissa grimace when they see your knuckles, Lydia doesn't have to say how you did it, it's clear they both know.   
  
Lydia sits you down on the sofa and wraps an arm around your waist while you let Scott take your pain and Melissa clean the wounds. She carefully removes the splinters Lydia couldn't get to and wraps them up.  
  
Once that is done, Melissa checks you over, takes your blood pressure, checks your pulse and various other tests. 

 

“Everything is fine.” She declares. “You're in top physical condition.”   
  
“Just like before.” Scott murmurs. “Then why can't she speak?”  
  
“Allison has been through a traumatic experience.” Melissa says, Lydia holds onto you a little tighter. “It's a perfectly natural response.”

“So she'll get better?”  
  
“I should think so, but Allison's circumstances are... Different.”  
  
“So only time will tell.” Scott concludes.  
  
Melissa kneels in front of you, eyes studying you carefully but her expression is warm and comforting as she takes one of your hands. “Allison, honey, does it feel like there's something stopping you from speaking or do you just not feel the need?”

Honestly it feels like both, you know you want to speak, you feel like you should but you just... Don't. So you gesture as much and Melissa nods, squeezing your hand.   
  
“You just need time.” Melissa says, moving to stand. “We'll call your dad, okay?”  
  
You nod.  
  
“I'm going to take her back home.” Lydia declares, she looks over to Scott. “Can you-”  
  
“The pack will keep their distance until Alli is comfortable, but maybe we should pay Deaton a visit?”  
  
You nod in agreement and let Scott hug you.  
  
“It's good to have you back.” He says quietly.   
  
  
  
  
It's comfortable in Lydia's bed, it feels like home and you push closer into her embrace, her eyes are closed as you stare at her and you wonder if she's asleep, you don't want her to be though, you want to define what this Is between you both now, you need to know If you're right that this is just that next step in your relationship but you don't kiss her, you won't kiss her without her permission and you can't ask her so instead you bump your forehead against her shoulder, pushing hard enough to almost roll her onto her back. She steadies herself though and blinks at you with confused eyes.   
  
“Allison? What's wrong?”  
  
You reach for her hand, lace your fingers together and give her a questioning look. When she doesn't respond, you use your other hand, trace a heart along the back of her hand and stare into her eyes with an intensity you hope conveys your feelings for her.   
  
She seems to understand and she nods. “Yeah, yeah I love you too.”   
  
You nod back, that's enough, that's all you need but she shifts closer.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks.   
  
You swallow and nod, let your eyes drift shut as you both close the distance. The kiss is short and Lydia's lips are soft against your own, she strokes your hair lovingly and draws you closer, slotting you both together like you were made for this.  
  
“I'll take care of you Alli.” She murmured against your neck. “You're going to be okay.”  
  
And you believe her. 

 


	36. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can't believe how lucky she is to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Historical setting (1910's)

 

It's all so... _New._  
  
Allison isn't sure that she's allowed to be up here, but she just can't help herself and besides, everybody is too busy with their own lives to pay her much notice, if there's one thing Allison is good at, it's slipping under the radar, so after dropping her bag on her bunk and leaving Stiles to sleep off the hangover, Allison left with her sketchbook in hand.  
  
She smiles as runs her fingers over furniture softer than anything she's ever felt before and takes in the smell of fresh paint, she passes rooms and sees sheets that have never been slept in and as Allison sneaks past the kitchens, china that has never been eaten on.  
  
Allison is aware that she is one of the first people to see all of these sights and her best friend is asleep floors below, he had promised to wake up before they leave though, he can't miss that.  
  
  
  
Allison explores for a little longer before the crowds become too much and people begin to notice her, she doesn't belong with them and Allison can't afford to be thrown off so she retreats. It's almost time for them to leave anyway.  
  
She finds Stiles where she left him and shakes him awake.  
  
“Is it time?” He asked through a yawn.  
  
She hits him with his flat cap. “You should be more excited.” She grumbled, she could feel the amused looks from the family opposite, there were only two beds for them and there were at least four children there with their parents, Allison makes a note to offer her bed to them, they are kids after all.  
  
“I am excited.” He replied, pulling the cap on.  
  
“You're hungover.” Allison deadpanned, getting to her feet, she takes her bag from her bunk and kicks it under Stiles'. “Come on, I want to wave goodbye to the crowd.”  
  
Stiles stretched. “Lets go then.”  
  
  
  
  
They stick to 'their' side of the dock, waving and laughing and cheering. Allison and Stiles help the family from their room by lifting a child each so that they could wave too. It feels like such a party and Allison is dizzy from it.  
  
They play football with the children and befriend other passengers, they're all friends here and they're all on the same adventure together.  
  
Eventually, Allison sits back just to let it all sink in, she can't believe how lucky she is to be here. 

 

  
“How do you think they breathe?” Erica asked, coming to stand beside Allison.  
  
Allison blinks and realised that she had been staring towards where the first and second class people were gathered, talking and laughing.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Corsets, you ever wear one?”  
  
Allison shook her head.  
  
Erica laughed. “You ain’t missing out I'll tell you that.”

Allison eyes the expensive gown, one of those could no doubt feed her and Stiles for three whole months, the perfectly applied make-up and extravagant hats. She snorted and Erica cackled as one woman’s hat flew off of her head into the ocean below, the woman’s perplexed expression only made them both laugh harder leading them to be on the receiving end of a handful of glares.  
  
“Do you think they're happy?” Allison asked between gasping breaths.

“I think those corsets squeeze the happiness out of them Argent.” Erica slapped her on the back.  
  
“No but really.” Allison wiped tears from her eyes and leant on the railing, watching the women carefully. “They have everything they could want, land, wealth, beauty. Do you think they're happy?”  
  
“No.” Erica shook her head.  
  
“Yeah, me either.”  
  
“They just seem so... Fake.” Erica frowned. “Keeping up appearances, y'know?”  
  
Allison hummed her agreement and froze, her eyes catching a young woman with curled red hair, huge green eyes and full lips. She was dressed similarly to the others, in an expensive burgundy dress that looked incredibly awkward to wear. Her gaze caught Allison's and Allison found herself unable to look away.  
  
“You okay?” Erica asked.  
  
Allison nodded, eyes still fixed on the girl, she wasn't smiling like the rest of the women, she looked... Sad? Allison finally tore her eyes away and pulled at a loose thread on her shirt.  
  
“They don't know what it's like to be free.” Allison muttered. “They're songbirds trapped in a cage.”  
  
“Are you always like this?”  
  
“She always is.” Stiles appeared at their side, slapping a hand over Allison's back. “Ever the artist.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Allison rolled her eyes.  
  
“We're going to get something to eat, you two in?” Stiles asked, Allison could see Scott and Boyd waiting a short distance away.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Allison grinned, letting Stiles drag her away, she glances over her shoulder at the girl once more and resolves herself to sneak into first class.  
  
  
  
  
It's surprisingly easy, worryingly so really but she's also thankful for it as she heads to the back of the ship, it's dark and cold but it's so peaceful Allison continues to walk, shoving her hands into the pockets to keep them warm.  
  
As Allison approaches the railings, she can make out the profile of a woman standing there too, her arms are wrapped around herself and Allison can tell she's shivering.  
  
“Shouldn't you be with your aristocratic friends?” She asked as she got close enough.  
  
The woman scoffed and oh, it was the girl from earlier, she seemed as surprised as Allison.  
  
“They aren't my friends.” She replied stiffly, turning to look back out at the ocean. “And you shouldn't be here.”  
  
“Why are you here?” Allison asked.  
  
“I was just wondering if anybody would notice if I threw myself over the railings.” Her tone is completely serious and Allison stares at her for a few moments.  
  
“Well now that you've said that, I can't leave.”  
  
“Why not?” She snapped.  
  
“Because ma'am, if you jump, I'm afraid I'm going to have to jump in after you.”  
  
“You wouldn't.”  
  
“Oh but I would.” Allison nodded seriously. “You see, you're a very beautiful young woman and to let you jump would be a crime.” Allison smiled at her. “What's wrong?”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
Allison held out a hand. “Allison Argent.”  
  
The woman eyed her hand and took it reluctantly. “Lydia Martin.”  
  
“I can honestly say that it's a pleasure you meet you Miss Lydia.” Allison grinned, Lydia blinked at her as Allison pressed a kiss to the back of Lydia's hand. “Now that we've been introduced, will you tell me what's wrong?”  
  
Lydia sighed. “I just... I'm to marry this boy, a Whittemore, you've heard of them?”  
  
“Rich scumbags.”  
  
Lydia laughed and it sounded like a melody. “I suppose so, yes.” She replied. “I'm to marry him and have his children and my entire life has been planned out for me and I can't help but feel like I'm missing something, that there's something more to life... I just feel so...”  
  
“Trapped?” Allison supplied.  
  
Lydia nodded. “Trapped, that's right.”  
  
“So you want to jump?”  
  
“I want to feel free.” Lydia replied, eyes wide. “We're going to _New York._ I want to see that, I want to explore and wear what I want and do what I want...” She looks over Allison. “You're lucky, you know?”  
  
“I do know.” Allison agreed. “I may not have much money... Or any, really... But I have a best friend and people I care for, I'm on an adventure and now I've met you.”  
  
“You think you're lucky because you've met me?” Lydia asked incredulously.  
  
“Very much so.” Allison replied.

Lydia laughed. “I know what you must be thinking. "Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?"

“No, no, that's not what I was thinking.” Allison shook her head. “What I was thinking was, what could've happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?”

“There is no way out.”  
  
“There's always a way out. It's like you said, we're going to New York, you can run from this.” Allison gestured to Lydia's dress. “You can do what you want, you need to find your wings, Lydia, you're a songbird.”  
  
Lydia sighed again, dropping her gaze. Allison moved closer. “You're freezing.”  
  
“You're not.” Lydia replied quietly, pressing closer. Allison took the sign and wrapped an arm around her, hoping that nobody chose this moment to show up. Lydia twisted to lean up and brush her lips against Allison's, causing Allison to make a sound of surprise. “Thank you.” Lydia said. “But it's not possible.”  
  
Allison recovered from her shock enough to respond. “Of course it is.”  
  
Lydia glared at her. “You're irritatingly optimistic you know?”  
  
“I know.” Allison agreed. “But so far today I've gotten on the trip of a lifetime, I've made new friends and this incredibly gorgeous girl just kissed me.”

Lydia stared at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her again, slower this time, Allison held her close.   
  
“Come with me.” Allison said quietly as they broke apart. “I'll take you with me, we'll get off at New York and go, never look back. You can be free.”  
  
“It's not possible.” Lydia said again, shaking her head.  
  
“Lydia, this is the Titanic, the ship of dreams.” She smiled. “Anything is possible.”  
  
Lydia smiles back and it's easily the most beautiful thing Allison has ever seen, she presses closer and rests her head against Allison's shoulder.  
  
  
  
“Maybe you're right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oops?


	37. Deficit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lydia has.. Imprinted on you.” Melissa said. “Formed a bond with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lydia has.. Imprinted on you.” Melissa said. “Formed a bond with you.”

 

  
Allison moved to Beacon Hills weeks before she turned seventeen, she had heard about the Lydia Martin case long before she had moved there but she was never really prepared to live there. The girl had disappeared almost ten years ago, taken right from under her mothers eyes. The case had gone cold almost immediately, nobody had seen anything, there had been no evidence at the scene, it had torn Lydia's parents apart, her father had left the state which for a while had made him a really strong suspect. Sometimes Allison would see the remains of the missing posters of a small girl with flaming red hair and green eyes and there had even been a mock up of what she would look like today, aged fifteen.   
  
The story of Lydia Martin hung over the town like a heavy silence, never far from anyone's mind. When Allison had started at Beacon Hills, she had befriended Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, Stiles seemed to have the clearest memories of the girl and was one of the few people vocal in his optimism that she was still alive (Scott had told her on the way to class once that Stiles was the main reason his father hadn't given up on the case)  
  
Allison fits into Beacon Hills easily, Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Danny become her best friends, she goes for runs through the preserve everyday, she even considered trying out for the lacrosse team but decided she would be better on the sidelines, someone had to cheer her friends on after all.

It's good, she's happy, she's finally found a home.

 

 

She's on her regular morning run, normally she'll run with Kira or one of the boys, but they had had a match the night before so as far as they were concerned, they had the weekend off for excessive laziness and pizza so she simply zipped up her purple hoodie, put on her earphones and set out at the first sign of the sun.

By now she had several routes mapped out in her mind, she made a habit of alternating between them, not wanting to let herself get used to them, they all varied in length and terrain so that in the event of too much rain she could stick to the solid pavements of the town or using a shorter route if she was sore after pushing herself too far. Today, she took her longest route, it took her through the heart of the town, around and into the preserve, it takes her towards the burnt out remains of the Hale house- another tragedy that had happened the year before Allison was born, resulting in the loss of almost an entire family. She had been in once and sworn she had heard movement, it had terrified her and after she had told this to her father, he made her carry a switch-blade, for her own safety, she wasn't really going to complain.   
Allison's favourite spot was a clearing a few hundred yards away, it made her want to dig her bow out of the attic and take up archery again, maybe she would do that, she knows that Kira would join her too.   
  
When she reaches the clearing, she slows to a stop, it marks the halfway point of her run and serves as a good resting spot, honestly that's just her excuse to take break and watch the birds wake up and bask in the morning sun. Allison fixes her ponytail and pauses her music to listen to the birds singing, freezing when she hears a twig snap, she spins towards the sound immediately, trying to keep herself from going for the weapon she's got tucked into the pocket on her sweatpants.   
  
There's a pause and then another sound and Allison sees her, a girl, naked and trembling as she walks, looking around with wide green eyes, red hair long and wild and Allison freezes.   
  
It couldn't be...  
  
Could it?  
  
The girls arms are held up, covering her breasts as she walks, her head turns and she spots Allison, going as still as Allison is.   
  
There's no mistaking it, she doesn't look exactly like the computer generated mock up... But it's her.   
  
It's Lydia Martin.  
  
What's protocol for this? Does she approach? Leave her and call the cops? No. Allison can't just leave her, she looks terrified and she's been missing for nearly ten years yet here she is, walking through the woods as naked as the day she was born.

Allison holds her hands up slowly, showing that she means no harm and takes a few steps forward. Lydia's eyes widen and she takes a step back.  
  
“No don't go.” Allison said, voice pitched as softly as she could manage. “I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help.”  
  
Lydia stares at her but she doesn't move.  
  
“My name is Allison. Allison Argent, I just moved here a couple of months ago.” She explained as she walked towards Lydia, as she approached, Allison could make out cuts on the girls arms and legs, no doubt from walking through the trees, she was grubby with mud. What really caught her eye though, was the scars along her ribs and stomach, even more so that that, the raised, painful looking scarring on her throat, Allison forced herself not to look, to focus on Lydia's eyes.   
  
“Can I come closer?” Allison asked, stopping a few feet away. She unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off. “You can have this so you aren't as cold.”  
  
Lydia nods and Allison moves closer, smiling as sweetly as she can, relieved when Lydia holds out an arm and lets Allison put the hoodie on her, zipping it up, it's a little long on her and Lydia runs her fingers over the material before staring up at Allison with awe.

“Do you know your name?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia nodded, but didn't say anything, Allison glanced at the scars on her throat and had the sick feeling that she knew why. Lydia held up a hand and traced an 'L' and then a 'M' in the air.   
  
“That's right.” Allison nodded. “You're Lydia.” Lydia nodded again. “God, it's really you...” She reached into her pocket for her cellphone, “I need to call the police okay? They need to know that I've found you.” Allison said, she really didn't want to spook the girl, she had to treat this sensitively.   
  
Before she could slide the unlock button, there was another snap of a twig, this time under a heavier foot and panic and realisation hit Allison like a truck, if Lydia was here, then it was safe to assume she had escaped, that she had fled and the person who had held her captive was looking for her.  
  
Not thinking, she moved stepped around Lydia, putting herself between her and the source of the sound and reaching for the switch-blade, letting the blade shine in the morning light.  
  
“Stay away!” She yelled, wincing sympathetically when she felt Lydia flinch behind her. “You're not taking her again, do you hear me!” She tightened her hold on the blade. “Come anywhere near her and I'll kill you, do you understand!?” She felt Lydia begin to tremble more, could feel the terror coming from her, Allison didn't know this girl, but she knew she was more than willing to kill whatever monster had done this to her.

 

She wasn't sure how long she stood like that, knife brandished and glaring at the trees like a wild animal, but she stopped the second she heard Lydia drop to her knees, Allison turned back immediately and followed her down, she was surprised by the way Lydia tried to clamber into Allison's lap and Allison didn't hesitate to pull the girl into her arms, running a hand over her hair.   
  
“You're okay Lydia, you're safe now. I've got you.” She could feel the girl crying against her but not a sound left her lips, Allison held her through it and it was only when she was subdued enough did Allison finally dial 911.   
  
When the operator answered it took Allison a moment to find her own voice.   
  
“My name is Allison Argent.” She glanced down at the girl in her arms and stared into wide green eyes. “And I just found Lydia Martin.”  
  
  


 

The sheriff shows up with his deputy and two EMT's, they're too far out for them to get their cars there and they're clearly apprehensive but when the sheriff sees Lydia he freezes just for a moment.  
  
“Well I'll be damned.” He breathed.   
  
It gets chaotic fast.   
  
Lydia won't let go of Allison, her fingers dig into her shoulders hard enough to make Allison grimace. No matter how much they tried to talk to Lydia she wouldn't let them check her over and it got to the point where the deputy lost patience and moved to pull her from Allison, which resulted in Lydia full on panicking and elbowing him the face, breaking his nose and panicking more and hiding against Allison's chest.   
  
They had to drug her.   
  
It broke Allison's heart to feel the way Lydia's fingers finally relaxed their grip as the female EMT peeled Lydia from Allison's arms and onto the stretcher. Allison felt her heart break as she was wheeled away while the deputy held his bleeding nose and the sheriff regarded her carefully.  
  
“You okay with coming to the station to give a statement?”  
  
“Have you called her parents?” Allison asked.   
  
“I'll go to Natalie and tell her face to face.” The sheriff replied. “Right now we need to get her to hospital to make sure she's okay. Can you come to the station?”  
  
Allison nodded and let the sheriff lead her out of the preserve.   
  
  
  
She wasn't sure how Stiles found out, but he got the waiting room before her father did.   
  
“Is it really her?” He asked with wide eyes, he looks like he's drank ten cups of coffee.   
  
Allison bites her lip and looks down at her coffee, she isn't sure how much she should say and the sheriff has gone to see Lydia's mother and the deputy has gone to the hospital to get his nose checked over after Allison mentioned that it was definitely broken.   
  
“Yeah.” She admitted quietly.   
  
“Holy shit.” He dropped into the seat beside her. “What did she look like?”  
  
“Scared.”  
  
Stiles stared at her but Allison doesn't offer any more information, she can't help but wonder how Lydia will react when she wakes up, will she be okay? Will she panic and lash out? Allison doesn't want them to drug her again.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Stiles asked.   
  
Allison frowned. “I just hope she'll be okay.”  
  
Stiles glanced around conspiratorially. “Is your dad coming to get you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Tell him I'm taking you to Scott's, that you need to be with friends right now.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Scott's mom works at the hospital.” He said, he pulled the cup from Allison's hand and tugged her to her feet, he set the cup down on the receptionists desk as he pulled her out of the station. “Call Scott too, tell him to make breakfast, we'll be there in ten.”  
  
  
  
  
“I can't sneak you into the hospital Stiles!” Scott hissed.   
  
“It's not for me!” Stiles protested. “Okay, it's not  _just_ about me, Allison is worried about Lydia.”  
  
“I don't even know if Lydia will be on moms floor...”  
“But you can try right?”  
  
“I don't want to get her in trouble.”  
  
“Just bring her food, distract her, we'll do the rest.”  
  
Scott frowns at Stiles and looks to Allison. “You're supposed to be the mature one.”  
  
“Please, that's Danny's job and you know it.” Stiles replied, Allison nodded her agreement.   
  
“Fine.” Scott sighed. “But if I get grounded...”  
  
“We'll buy you pizza and a new video game.” Allison promised. “Should we call Kira and Danny or...?”  
  
“Afterwards.” Stiles replied. “Can't risk us getting caught.” 

 

 

By some miracle, Lydia  _was_ on the same floor Mrs McCall was working on and while it was easy to sneak past her, the same couldn't be said when Allison and Stiles dived into an empty room when they spotted the sheriff.   
  
“At least we know she's here.” Stiles muttered.   
  
“Stiles.” They both looked up to see the sheriff stood in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Uh- well Scott wanted to bring his mom some-”  
  
“Stiles.”

“We wanted to see Lydia.” Stiles replied.   
  
“Did you see her mother?” Allison asked.  
  
“She's not in town.” The sheriff replied. “We've called her and she's getting the first flight back, her father too.”  
  
“You should both go home. Lydia just got out of being examined and... It's all very hectic right now.”

Allison nodded and got to her feet, pulling Stiles with her.   
  
“We'll go, I'm sorry.” She said.   
  
He led them out of the room. “I need you both to keep this as quiet as you can, we still don't know who took her.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Our lips are sealed.” Stiles nodded. “...Except I already told Scott and Kira and Danny probably also know.”  
  
The sheriff sighed heavily, he doesn't look surprised though.

There's movement down the hallway and they all turn to watch nurses and doctors flood a room, there's scuffling and the sounds of things being thrown and Scott and Melissa join them in the hallway, Melissa looks at Stiles and Allison.  
  
“Why am I not surprised?” She looked to the Scott. “Stay here.” She said before going to join the commotion.   
  
“I'm so grounded.” Scott said quietly.   
  
“We should go.” Allison whispered, stepping back, suddenly feeling guilty for being there.  
  
“Allison!” Melissa stepped out in the hallway, part of Allison wanted to laugh when a doctor stepped out with a bloody nose. Melissa came closer. “Allison, I think she's asking for you.”  
  
Allison blinked at her. “What?”  
  
“She woke up, she's panicking, she traced two “A's” in the air, I think she means you.”  
  
“I- am I allowed?”  
  
“I suggested we try it rather than drug her again or... Restrain her.”  
  
“Restrain her?” Allison's voice wavered. “How could they- after everything?” She shook her head. “I'll go.”  
  
Melissa led her into the room and the first thing she saw was Lydia flinching away and staring at the other inhabitants of the room with terrified eyes. Melissa pressed on Allison's back slightly.   
  
“Hey Lydia.” Allison called gently. Immediately, Lydia's gaze snapped towards her. Allison glanced around for help, only receiving a small nod from Melissa. “You're in the hospital, these people want to help you.” She moved around the bed and let Lydia grab her wrist. “I'm sorry about what happened in the preserve, but they were really worried about you and needed to get you here quickly.” She explained, she looked up to Melissa. “That's Melissa McCall, she's a nurse here, I go to school with her son... Do you think you could let her check you over?”   
  
Lydia looked carefully at Melissa and back to Allison, tightening her hold on her wrist.   
  
“I'll stay with you.” Allison nodded. “And they others will leave, just me and Melissa, is that okay?”  
  
Lydia nodded and Allison felt herself smile with relief, Melissa quickly ushered everyone else out of the room and went about checking Lydia over, moving slowly and carefully.   
  
  
  
Eventually, Lydia fell asleep again, still groggy from the sedative she had been given earlier, Melissa quietly gestured for Allison to follow her out and she stood off to the side awkwardly while Melissa talked with a doctor. After a few minutes they approached her.   
  
“What is it?” Allison asked carefully.  
  
“Lydia has.. Imprinted on you.” Melissa said. “Formed a bond with you.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“It means that you're the only one she trusts.” The doctor continued. “You found and protected her, in her eyes you're essentially her knight in shining armour.”

“What he's basically saying Allison, is that Lydia needs you.”  
  
“I'll do whatever I can to help.” Allison replied.  
  
“It's not that simple Allison.” Melissa sighed. “We won't know much more until psych has evaluated her and she's met her parents, but... In cases like this, you'll have to be very committed.”  
  
“We'll give you the information you need but you need to talk to your parents first. Do you have any questions?”  
  
Allison nodded. “Yeah, what happened to her throat?”  
  
There was silence for a few moments before the doctor replied. “Her captive seems to have torn out her vocal cords.”  
  
That was all Allison needed to know. “I'll call my parents, but don't worry, I'll do whatever you need me too.”  
  


 

The next few weeks pass quicker than Allison could have imagined, alternating between school and the hospital, Lydia had been in and out of surgery to repair various old breaks she had suffered.   
  
She had been there to watch the reunion between Lydia and her parents, her mother had taken one look at Lydia's neck and broken down in tears, it had made Lydia panic, no doubt thinking that she had done something wrong and she had only gotten worse when her parents began to argue down the hall.   
  
Melissa was the only medical professional Lydia would willingly let in, with or without Allison's supervision.   
  
She had no ability to speak but she could read and write and Allison spent afternoons sat beside her in her hospital room reading sign language books and learning it with her. 

  
  


It's almost a month after they met when they have their first real conversation. 

 

_I miss the purple hoodie._ Lydia signed.

“What?” Allison replied, she signed it back too, they had to practice it.  
  
 _The hoodie, from that day.  
  
_ It took Allison a moment to realise what Lydia was talking about, the ambulance crew no doubt threw it out while they checked her over, Allison honestly didn't know.

_It was soft, it smelt like apples.  
  
_ Allison laughed softly. “Yeah, I remember.”  
  
_You smell like apples.  
  
_ “Do I?”  
  
Lydia nodded.   
  
Allison glances down at the sweater she's wearing, it's blue with black printed hearts, she only hesitates for a moment before she pulled It off, holding it out in invitation for Lydia.  
  
“I'm not sure if this is as comfortable as the hoodie, but it smells like apples and you're no doubt sick of hospital gowns.”  
  
Lydia took the sweater, sitting up in her bed and holding it up to her nose, breathing in deeply.   
  
_It smells like you.  
  
_ Allison glanced away, trying to hide a blush as Lydia pulled It on. When she looked back, Lydia was watching her carefully.   
  
_Allison, what happens when I leave here? Where will I go?  
  
_ “I think they want you to go to your moms.”  
  
Lydia wrinkled her nose.  _He took me from there.  
  
_ “I know.” Allison sighed. Lydia hadn't known the name of the guy who took her, he made her call him master, but she had managed to draw the place where she had been held and the man who took her and the sheriff had immediately recognised him as Peter Hale, who was now safely behind bars, it was a good thing too, Allison doesn't know what she would do if she ever saw him.   
  
That's a lie. She would kill him and she wouldn't feel bad for it.  
  
_I don't want to go there._ Lydia signed.   
  
“I know.”  
  


  
“Allison, you're asking a lot from us here.” Chris said.   
  
“I know, but she trusts me and she'll be safe here.”  
  
“What about school Allison?” Victoria asked.  
  
“I can keep going, or you can home school me, that might actually work better because then Lydia can start trying to learn too.”  
  
“She doesn't know us.” Chris pointed out.  
  
“She might be scared of you.” Allison admitted, looking to her dad. “But I think she'll trust you both eventually. She's already letting Kira spend time with her without me and Scott can be in the room if me and his mom are there.”  
  
Victoria and Chris looked at one another, having a conversation with just their eyes.  
  
“We'll have to visit her in hospital a few times, establish a relationship.”  
  
“Thank you.” Allison grinned, moving to hug them both. “Thank you so much.”  


  
  
  
Lydia did move in, she made herself at home in Allison's room, she was still hesitant with Chris but he always made sure they were never alone together, Victoria was incredibly soft with Lydia and both of Allison's parents even began to learn sign language, on one lazy Sunday, Chris showed them both Morse code and Lydia was in awe, immediately beginning to learn it. Allison loved it just for the way Lydia would tap out messages against her wrist when she was curled against her on the sofa.   
  
It felt natural, how quickly they fell into a routine, Victoria would home school them for a while, if Lydia was up to it they would go shopping but the stares from other people often got to Lydia and made Allison want to punch someone.   
  
They would go to Stiles' to play video games and Allison was so thankful for her friends because they never once made an issue of Lydia, they were cooperative and listened to everything they were told they could and could not do.  
  
Allison took her to therapy twice a week and from what Lydia was telling her she was making good progress.  
  
She still couldn't deal with her parents for more than an hour a week though, Allison would do work in the kitchen while Lydia tried to work on bridging the gap with them in the living room, but her fathers refusal to learn sign language or Morse code along with how both her parents couldn't share a room for more than ten minutes before they broke into a fight often made Lydia drag her out of the house before the hour was up in which time Allison would take her to get ice cream and let Lydia curl into her lap.  
  
They had tried to keep Lydia in the spare room at first, but it quickly proved useless because she would wake up from nightmares and show up in Allison's room trembling and crying silently, Allison had simply turned on the lamp, gestured to the space beside her and let Lydia cling to her until she succumbed to sleep. Sometimes she would tell Allison what had happened, but most nights they would just fall asleep like that, curled together, Lydia with a hand buried in Allison's hair like she's scared that Allison will leave her.  


  
  
Allison feels bad that she's developing romantic feelings for Lydia, she knows she shouldn't, but she can't help the way her heart flutters whenever Lydia smiles, the way she blushes when Lydia clings to her or cuddles her on the sofa and the amused smirk her father shoots her way tells her that they're not oblivious to what's going on either, which isn't entirely reassuring. Allison doesn't talk about it though, it's been six months since she found Lydia and the girl can hardly bear to be alone for more than an hour, it's slow progress but every step Lydia takes in her recovery is something that they celebrate, she's still making great feats.   
  


  
It's almost a year to the day since they met and the anniversary of that day has had Lydia be considerably more clingy, they're going to try and go to school in a week and it's a huge leap.  
  
But the nightmares have been coming more frequently, Allison will sit with Lydia's head against her chest as she brings the younger girl down from the memories of what she had been through.  
  
One night, they're lying together, Allison watched her sleep for a while, taking in her calm and peaceful expression. It was only when she was certain that Lydia was soundly asleep did she let herself fall asleep, one hand under her shirt and pressed against her shoulder blade. There was nothing sexual about the touch, it hadn't taken long to figure out that Lydia was comforted by the touches and they often calmed her down.

She woke up to Lydia staring at her, eyes bright even in the darkness.   
  
“Is everything okay?” Allison asked quietly.  
  
Lydia reached up, pushed Allison's shirt out of the way slightly and pressed her palm to her hand, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt Allison's heart beat. Slowly, she began to tap Allison's chest. It took Allison a moment in her sleepy haze to realise she was doing Morse code. She listened to the taps carefully, how they seemed to echo in the silence.

_I love you._

“I love you too.” Allison whispered.   
  
Lydia actually rolled her eyes and sat up, not meeting Allison's eyes.  
  
 _No, I mean I love you, I think I really love you.  
  
_ “Oh.” Allison sat up too. “You mean romantically?”  
  
Lydia nodded and Allison smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I love you too.”  
  
 _I don't know If I can kiss you though, or any of..._ Lydia hesitated for a moment. _I don't know If I can do sex stuff.  
  
_ “I'm not going to ask you to, nor will I ever.” Allison replied. “I'm happy with this Lydia. Just us, like this.” She stroked a finger over one of the scars of Lydia's neck. “Just us.”  
  
Lydia smiled and turned to rest her head on Allison's shoulder.  
  
 _Just us?_ She tapped out against Allison's wrist.  
  
“Just us, I'll always be here.” Allison replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got messy, not gonna lie, i have this whole massive plot planned out for it and i had trouble trying to condense it into something smaller like this  
> So... Expect a full length version one day


	38. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you psychic?” Allison asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human  
> Blind!Lydia  
> Teenage!Derek

 

"What does Allison look like?" Lydia asked.

She heard Derek stop writing.

"She's pretty." He said after a moment.

"Very helpful Der." Stiles sighed heavily. "Why'd you wanna know Lyds?" Stiles asked.

Lydia shrugged. "I just want a good mental image... All I know is that she has brown hair and brown eyes." She sighed. She knew what Allison _sounded_  like and God, her voice was beautiful.

When Allison had introduce herself to the class two weeks ago as the new student, Lydia had been drawn in immediately by the timid voice, the nervous _"Hi, I'm Allison and uh, I just moved here from Oregon."_ and Stiles had quickly snapped Allison up and brought her into their little group.   
Allison had never made a deal about the blind thing and even though she always held doors open and offered her arm whenever one of the boys weren't around, she never once made Lydia feel Like she couldn't take care of herself. Allison never even asked about it, it had just come up once during class.

"Honestly she kind of looks like what mine and Derek's kids would look like."  
  
Lydia frowned.

"Stiles. What the fuck." Derek replied and she could _feel_  his scowl. There was the sound of books being knocked from the table as Stiles no doubt flailed.

"Okay okay! Just hear me out!" There was a brief pause. "Okay so she's about 5'7, little shorter than me."

"Her eyes are like Stiles'" Derek joins in. "Maybe a little darker but they look like gold when the sun hits them just right."

"What and mine don't?" Stiles asked.

"Your eyes look like amber, idiot."

"Of course, how ridiculous of me-"

"Guys." Lydia sighed. "Today, please?"

"Right, so her hair is like a chestnut brown, maybe? I don't know, anyway, it goes just past her shoulders, today she's got it kinda curly?" Stiles made a thoughtful sound. "Anyway, she's got this super defined jawline like... More than Derek's."

"Her smile is bright."

"Oh! She has dimples." Stiles added. "You should ask to touch her face, she won't mind."

"That's a bit creepy Stiles." Lydia said. "We've only known her for a few weeks."

"Yeah but she's like a puppy and she really likes you."

"She's also coming." Derek muttered.

There was another scuffle and Lydia listened for the tell-tale sounds of Allison.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, voice warm, there was movement as Allison dropped into the seat beside her. "What's up?"

"Not much." Derek replied.

"We were just telling Lydia what- OW!"

"My bad." Derek said bluntly. "We were just telling Lydia that we should all go out for dinner this Friday."

"We should?" Lydia asked.

"We definitely should." Stiles agreed. "It'll be fun." 

"Allison?"

"Sounds good, you coming Lyds?" And Lydia could feel Allison's smile, god it was like the girl radiated sunshine.

"How could I say no?" Lydia replied.

"Awesome!" Allison bumped their shoulders together. "Hey you should sleepover at my place too."

"Okay." Lydia agreed and she hoped she wasn't blushing too much.  
  


"You like her!" Stiles sang.

"Stiles I will take my stick and shove it down your throat." Lydia growled, her stick was actually tucked safely in her bag, with her hold on Stiles' arm she didn't need it to guide her way, it was easier like this.  
  
“That wasn't a denial.” Stiles said.  
  
“She's just...” Lydia paused thoughtfully. “Incredible.”  
  
Stiles laughed. “Yeah, I think she likes you too you know, if it helps.”  
  
“She does?”  
  
“I catch her watching you across class sometimes.” Stiles replied quietly. “Then she always blushes and looks away.” He makes a sound and bounces on his feet. “We're going to dinner and staying at her place!”  
  
“Plan?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Just be yourself? She likes you.”  
  
  
  
  
Lydia smells flowery perfume and grins.  
  
“Hey Allison.”  
  
The silence stretched on, there was a small sigh and a head fell against her shoulder.  
  
“Are you psychic?” Allison asked.  
  
“Are you pouting?”  
  
Allison cleared her throat and moved back. “No?”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
Allison laughed, pressing a hand to Lydia's arm, curling her fingers around her arm. “Seriously though, psychic?”  
  
“I'm not psychic Allison, I just know your perfume.”  
  
“Does it smell good?”  
  
“Very.” Lydia grinned, even making a point of leaning towards Allison and breathing in deep. Allison goes deathly silent and the hand on her arm falls away. “Allison?” Lydia asked cautiously, looking around. “Are you still here?”  
  
“Yeah, I'm with you.” Allison replied, she cleared her throat.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Nothing, honestly, It's fine.” Her hand comes back to Lydia's arm. “Walk you to class?”

Lydia pressed closer to Allison. “I'd love for you to.”  


 

Lydia wasn't even surprised when Stiles called to cancel dinner.  
  
“Were we all ever going to go to dinner?” She asked.  
  
“Well...” He drawled. “The original plan was going to involve me and Derek cancelling at the last minute and making the two of you eat dinner together.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“...We forgot to make any reservations.”  
  
“You're an idiot.”  
  
“Yeah yeah.” Stiles sighed. “Just go to Allison's.”  
  
“Does _she_ know dinner is cancelled?”   
  
“Derek is calling her now.”  
  
  
  
  
“Lydia, hey.”  
  
“Hey Mr Argent.” Lydia greeted.  
  
“Allison!” Chris called. “Lydia's here!”

There was the sound of feet pounding on stairs and the smell of Allison's perfume was back.   
  
“So I ordered pizza, that good?” Allison asked, fingers tangling with Lydia's as she pulled her into the house, taking her overnight bag from her.  
  
“That's fine, pizza is good.”

 

Lydia isn't entirely sure how Allison ended up with her head in Lydia's lap, Lydia had her back against Allison's headboard as she ran her fingers through Allison's hair. Allison was reading The Hunger Games to her, Lydia didn't really like the books, but she was caught up in the sound of Allison's voice.  
  
Allison stopped speaking suddenly, head falling limp in Lydia's lap, almost immediately, there was a thud and Allison let out a cry of surprise as she shot up out of Lydia's lap.  
  
“Allison?!” Lydia exclaimed, startled.  
  
“M'fine.” She groaned. “Shit, I fell asleep, I'm sorry.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia reached out, feeling for Allison, Allison's hand caught her own and held tight.  
  
“I'm okay, I dropped the book on my face? I guess?” There was another brief silence. “Okay I think I might get a bump for that...” She sighed. “I was way too comfortable.”  
  
Lydia hesitated for a moment before she carefully pulled her hand from Allison's and reached forward to press her fingers to Allison's forehead. “Sorry I give awesome head massages.” She grinned.  
  
“Oh hush.” Allison mumbled.  
  
“You know, I don't know what you look like.” Lydia said.  
  
“Oh... Well I have-”  
  
“I mean I _know_ what you look like, Stiles and Derek tried to describe you.”  
  
“Oh?” Allison sounded amused now. “And how did they do that?”  
  
“According to them you're basically a puppy who looks like their love-child.”  
  
“I...” Allison trailed off. “I mean... I kind of see it?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well okay not really, I mean me and Stiles look a little alike? But I'm not seeing the Derek thing.”  
  
“Apparently it's the jawline.”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
The two fell into silence for a while, Lydia ran her fingers over the blanket of Allison's bed.

“Can I touch your face-”  
  
“You can touch my face if you want.”  
  
They both laughed as their words overlapped, Lydia ran a hand over her hair.  
  
“Can I?” She asked.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Allison took Lydia's hand again and lifted it, Lydia took initiative and cupped Allison's cheek, she traced Allison's cheek and down to her jaw and holy shit that is a strong jawline, her other hand moves to brush against Allison's throat, Allison laughed and she felt it vibrate against her fingertips. Lydia's fingers moved up to feel the shape of Allison's nose.  
  
“I have freckles there too.” Allison supplied.  
  
“Stiles said you had dimples.”  
  
“Also true.” Allison took her hand and brought it down, she could feel the corners of Allison's smile as her fingers dipped into a dimple.  
  
“Jesus.” She breathed.  
  
Allison laughed again and Lydia swallowed and brought a thumb over to press against Allison's bottom lip, she felt the hitch in her breath.  
  
“Sorry...” Lydia muttered, though she made no attempt to move.

Allison held her hand and moved it so that she could kiss the back of Lydia's hand. “Don't be.”  
  
“Do you know why Derek and Stiles invited us to dinner?” Lydia asked, trying to will herself not to blush, she felt like she was failing though.  
  
“I think I have a theory.” Allison replied.  
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
Allison tugged on Lydia's hand, pulling her closer. “And as much as I appreciate them trying to help... I think we would find our own way.”  
  
“Would we?” Lydia smirked.  
  
“Well, I'm going to be honest Lydia, when Stiles and Derek invited us to dinner I asked you to sleepover so that I could tell you that I have a crush on you...”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yeah.” Allison laughed. “Do you... Like me?”  
  
“Yeah, I really do.”

“Lydia, I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?”  
  
“Please do.”  
  
There was another laugh and soft hands cupped her cheeks, Allison's lips pressed against her own and she swore she felt Allison's entire body shudder, she could feel Allison's smile against her lips.  
  
“You're gorgeous, you're so, so gorgeous.” Allison mumbled.  
  
Lydia laughed until she had to hide her face against Allison's neck.  
  
It was a good night.

 

 


	39. Flowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison loves Lydia's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this is literally the shortest fic i've written for this challenge  
> Or ever, to be honest

 

Allison loves Lydia's hair.

  
Ever since the day they first met, Allison has been captivated by the bright red curls, always impossibly soft, perfectly styled... It was incredible.   
  
When they finally got together, Allison couldn't help the way she would run her fingers through Lydia's hair, get her fingers tangled in her curls when they kiss, breathe in the scent of her strawberry perfume.  
  
It took her a long time to realise how much Lydia loved the way Allison played with her hair. She realised it one night when Allison woke to Lydia having a nightmare, the girl curled against her as she cried quietly.  
  
“Lydia, hey, hey Lyds.” Allison took the girl in her arms and rocked her until she woke. Lydia woke up with a gasp and clung to Allison as she buried her face against Allison's chest. “I'm here, you're okay.”  
  
“Alli...” Lydia whispered.  
  
“I'm here.” She pressed her lips to Lydia's head. “You're okay.”  
  
She repeated the string of semi nonsensical phrases until Lydia calmed down, when she pulled away, Allison kissed the tears from her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked.  
  
Lydia shook her head. “When will the nightmares stop Alli?”  
  
“I don't know Lyds...” Allison replied honestly. She leant in to kiss her again. “But I'll be here to help you through them.”  
  
“I don't think I can sleep again.” Lydia sighed.  
  
Allison smiled. “Come here.” She pulls Lydia until her back is pressed against her and Allison runs her fingers through her hair, repeating the movements methodically. “I'll always be here, right by your side, okay?”  
  
“Why?” Lydia asked, already beginning to sound sleepy so Allison shifts them until they're lying side by side.   
  
“Because I love you and I want to protect you.” She replied easily, kissing Lydia again.   
  
Lydia falls asleep half an hour later and Allison follows her soon after, hands still tangled in Lydia's hair.


	40. Floated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're too human for the monsters and too monstrous for humanity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Allison

 

Lydia feels so... so _light.  
  
_

It's unbelievable, to feel so light and carefree, it's like she's floating, weightless as she drifts through nothingness. She never wants the feeling to end.   
  
  
She comes back, a scream trapped in her throat, vision swimming as her vision struggles to adjust, there's a heavy weight on her shoulder and the flash of eyes in front of her, the weightless feeling still clings to her and she lets her eyes drift shut again.   
  
“Hey no, wake up!” A voice barks. There's a pressure against her neck, something tightening around it. “Jesus, tell me your name.”  
  
“Ly...Lyd...ia.” Lydia mumbles.  
  
“Lydia?”   
  
Lydia's eyes open again and she focuses her gaze long enough on the figure in front of her a girl with dark hair and glowing red eyes and... are those _fangs?_ The girl pulls her up to her feet, slings one of Lydia's arms over her shoulders.   
  
“Stay with us, yeah?” She growls.   
  
Lydia drifts in and out of consciousness as they move, she registers the girl yell something and she thinks she can hear screams. Where Is she?  
  
Something slams into them and Lydia falls to the ground, she blinks herself awake and watches the girl pull out a crossbow and fire it at the figures approaching the two of them.

“Stiles!” She yelled. “Backup!”  
  
“On it!” Another figure yelled.  
  
“Derek, get the girl out.” She twisted to look at Lydia just as something slashed at her, the girl fell to her knees with a snarl and Lydia's eyes closed.

 

 

Lydia woke up with a gasp, hand coming up to press against her neck, fingers coming into contact with a gauze pad.   
A dream?

She looked around, no, not a dream, this isn't her room, she isn't in her apartment. The room is scarce, a decently sized bed and a few clothes thrown over the back of a chair, a mug on the table beside her, along with a gun, which, okay... But that's about it, either whoever lives here doesn't own much, or there isn't much they care about.  
  
Lydia slips from the bed, surprised at how much her body aches her throat is dry and her memories are hazy as she takes the gun and opens the door to the room, stepping out into a narrow hallway, she can see a figure sat at a table, gaze focused ahead. Was she being held hostage? What had happened?  
  
She clicked the safety off of the gun and held it up, ready to defend herself, she barely stepped into the main room when something was pressed against her temple, Lydia froze immediately.  
  
“Derek...” The figure in front of her admonished. “Don't point guns at our guest.”  
  
A man beside her grunts, pulling the gun from Lydia's hand. “She was going to shoot you, Allison.”  
  
Allison twisted in her seat, raising an eyebrow at Derek and, oh, that's the girl from her dream. No, was it a dream? It couldn't be...  
  
“Ignore Derek, he's paranoid. Sit down, you look dizzy.”  
  
“Where am I?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Our apartment, you were in a bad way last night and this was closer than the hospital.” Allison explained.   
  
Lydia sat down in the seat opposite, Allison was counting out bullets on the table, setting them aside in groups of six. The man leaning against the wall behind Allison was staring at her intently, like he didn't trust her.   
  
“What happened?”  
  
“We were hoping you could tell us that.” Derek said. “What's the last thing you remember?”  
  
“Her.” Lydia pointed to Allison. “I remember you yelling and getting attacked, what attacked you?”  
  
“Vampires.” Allison replied with a shrug.   
  
“W...What?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I thought you said vampires.”  
  
Allison nodded. “That's right, you were in a vampire nest, you were being fed on.” She gestured to Lydia's neck. “You were gonna be dinner for a whole lot of vamps.”

Lydia frowned as memories began to filter back. “I remember... Being at the bus stop, I had a paper cut from my book and there was this guy there...” She shook her head. “Next thing I know everything feels light and-” she cut herself off. “This is insane. You're insane.”  
  
“That doesn't mean that I'm lying. I...” She looked over to the front door and Derek sighed, closing his eyes and looking exasperated.   
  
The door swung open, revealing two boys. “We come bearing breakfast!” The one with the moles announced. He walks over to Derek first. “Breakfast burrito for sourwolf...” Derek nodded at the boy. “Bacon, egg and cheese bagel for Allison...”  
  
“Thanks, Stiles.” Allison smiled.   
  
Stiles winked and held a wrapped item out for Lydia. “Allison said you didn't have any allergies so I guessed an egg mcmuffin.”  
  
“Oh.. Thank you.” Lydia took it from him. “Really, thank you.”  
  
“Didn't know what coffee you liked.” The other boy said. “So I just got it black, that okay?”  
  
“I- that's fine.” She looked back to Allison. “How did you know I don't have any allergies?”  
  
Allison shrugged as she bit into her bagel. “You didn't carry the smell.”  
  
“The smell...?” Lydia looked around the group. “What are you people?”  
  
Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Jesus Allison, did you not explain anything to her?” He rolled his eyes and pointed a thumb at himself. “I'm a spark, Danny over there is the token human.”  
  
“Hey!” Danny frowned.   
  
“It's true, dude.”  
  
“You'd all be dead without me.” Danny replied.   
  
“Also very true.” Stiles nodded. He pointed at Derek. “That's a werewolf.”  
  
“And, what are you?” Lydia asked Allison.   
  
“She's a Dhampir.” Stiles said.  
  
“A what?”  
  
“Stiles.” Allison sighed. “Ignore him. I'm a vampire.”  
  
“She's a hybrid.” Stiles clarified. “Half human, half vampire.”  
  
“This is bullshit.” Lydia shook her head.   
  
“Derek.”   
  
The mans eyes flashed red and he held up a hand, Lydia watched as claws grew.   
  
“Stiles.”  
  
Lydia looked over at Stiles and watched him hold out a hand, a ball of flames flickering to life before fading into smoke.  
  
Danny sipped at his coffee. “If I had my laptop I could hack into the pentagon.”  
  
“Let's not do that again.” Allison replied, sipping at her mug. Lydia leant over as she set the mug down and grimaced.  
  
“Blood?”  
  
“Relax, It's pigs blood.” She grimaced. “It's as bad as it sounds.”  
  
“I'll go see Melissa later, you need human blood.”  
  
Lydia brought a hand up to her neck again. “Am I going to be a vampire?”  
  
“Not possible.” Allison said, finishing off her bagel. “You're a banshee.”  
  
“I'm a what?”  
  
“Banshee, you can sense death, scream when someone dies of a supernatural cause.” Allison explained calmly, she leant back in her seat.   
  
“That's not possible, I haven't screamed before I can't-”  
  
“Your powers will manifest now that you've been attacked by something supernatural.” She sipped from her mug. “Even if it doesn't, I smelt your blood last night...” She glanced away and frowned, Lydia stared at the girl, the dazed expression in her eyes. “Blood is different from species to species.”

“Example, animal blood is like tofu... Even though Allison stands by the fact that it's worse. My blood is the standard.” Danny said. “A fit and healthy human.” He grinned. “Stiles here is like cocaine... Or ecstasy. Probably both.”   
  
“I can't help that I'm full of energy.” Stiles shrugged.

“Derek's blood is almost as bad as drinking another vampires blood but he has healing powers that come in handy when Allison here gets too clumsy in a fight.” Danny continued.   
  
“And my blood?”  
  
“Your blood is like black tar heroin.” Allison said. “Vampires all over will want to taste you now.”   
  
“So what? I'm not safe?”  
  
“Pretty much.” Allison nodded. “So much as get a paper cut and any vampires in the area will come flocking.” She looked over at Derek, seemingly having an entire conversation with him simply with the use of their eyebrows. Allison rose from her seat. “You're welcome to stay with us, me and Derek need to go out for a few hours, hopefully finish off the last of that nest from last night.”  
  
“But... It's daylight.” Lydia frowned. “Won't you...”

“Perks of being a aberration.” Allison mumbled. “Stiles, Danny, make sure Lydia is at home.”  
  
“You got it.” Stiles saluted.   
  
“Derek?”  
  
“Ready to go when you are.”  
  
Lydia watched them go and poked at her almost cold breakfast. “So I'm free to go?”  
  
“Sure.” Stiles nodded. “But you should probably stick around for another day or two, Allison didn't mention it but you'll be dizzy for a while from the effects of being bitten.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“It felt good, didn't it?” Danny asked. “Like you were floating.”  
  
Lydia froze, glancing away from the two boys for a moment. “Yeah, how did you know?”  
  
Danny rolled up his sleeve to show a distinctly bite shaped scar on his forearm, Stiles tilted his neck to show a similar mark on the right side of his neck.   
  
“We've both been there.” Stiles shrugged. “Allison needed blood so when Derek isn't around, we stepped in.”

“So what's your deal? Do you guys all live here?”  
  
“We're basically the biggest cliché in the book, the ragtag group of misfits trying to find their place in the world.” Stiles threw his empty coffee cup into the trash. “We all found each other, teamed up and now we walk the line, keeping humans safe from the darkness. We're the pack, defenders of humanity.” Stiles finished, a hand over his heart.   
  
Danny burst into laughter and Lydia raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Jesus Stiles.” Danny laughed. “What the fuck was that?”  
  
“Hey, we don't meet new people very often let me have this moment.” Stiles pouted.   
  
“He's right though.” Danny nodded. “There's a lot of bad shit in this city, we try to limit the casualties.”  
  
“But why?” Lydia frowned. “If Derek's a wolf and Allison is a vampire, why aren't they with their own kind?”  
  
“We're too human for the monsters and too monstrous for humanity.” Stiles sighed. “Allison especially, her family are hunters, humans who want to wipe out anything and everything supernatural, her mother was bitten shortly before Allison was born, we _think_ that's why she's only part vampire.”  
  
“I've been researching her since we met.” Danny sad. “Comparing her to other vampires, she's lucky that sunlight doesn't harm her, neither does that rule about needing permission to enter another’s home-”  
  
Stiles cut him off with a hand on his arm. “We shouldn't tell her any more dude. No offence Lydia, we kinda like you but we can't tell you all about Allison's weaknesses.” He studied Lydia carefully. “And you still look pale are you dizzy?”  
  
“A little... Yeah.” Lydia admitted.   
  
“Go back and sleep. We'll be out here.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lydia smiled

 

  
She slept for a few hours, but wound up lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, she had found a mirror and pulled back the gauze on her neck to reveal two bites on the left side of her neck, it was sore to the touch but Lydia could remember the high that came from being bitten, she wondered If Stiles and Danny felt like this after they had been bitten, the itch, the need to have it happen again.

There was this whole new world that she had just been thrown into, a world with vampires and werewolves and sparks and banshees.  
  
She was a banshee? She didn't know anything about being a banshee. Could she go back to her life before?  
  
Did she want to?

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't more than a little intrigued in the group, In Allison.   
  
Lydia almost fell from the bed in surprise when she heard the front door slam open, followed quickly by the sound of yelling. Lydia ran from the room and into the living room.  
  
“Stiles, get a ward up!” Derek barked, setting a limp Allison down on the table.   
  
“What's going on?” Danny asked, already on his feet as Stiles ran around the room. Lydia stood in the doorway and saw a slash across Allison's stomach.  
  
“Hunters found us, took the hit.” Derek growled. “Stiles! How's that ward?”  
  
“I need to focus Derek.” Stiles yelled back.   
  
“Allison,” Derek called, tapping the girls face gently. “You need to feed.” Allison didn't respond and he made a sound of frustration. “Danny, hold her jaw open.”  
  
“Derek...”  
“Danny.” Derek growled, eyes flashing red. “Do it.”  
  
Lydia could only watch as Danny cupped Allison's jaw carefully, pulling it open, Derek pressed his claws into his forearm, drawing blood, Allison seemed to react, body twitching. Derek set his arm against Allison's mouth and Danny pushed her jaw closed. It was tense for a few moments as they waited, Derek let out a sound of pain and Allison's eyes snapped open, burning a similar shade of red to Derek's, hands grasping at his arm as a snarl tears through her throat. Danny moves out of the way and over to Lydia.  
  
“Is she feeding from him?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Yeah.” Danny nodded. “It's the only way to heal her enough.”  
  
“Won't she drain him?” Lydia frowned, Derek's hand moved to cup the back of Allison's head, eyes closed as she fed. “Shouldn't he stop?”  
  
“They've known each other for years, Derek can handle it.”   
  
Derek pulled Allison's head away, blood staining and dripping from her chin, her eyes unfocused. Lydia looked longingly at the sight, feeling a pull, a need.   
  
“The ward is up.” Stiles announced quietly. “She okay?”  
  
“Seems like it.” Danny nodded.   
  
“She needs rest.” Derek said, lifting the girl into his arms easily, he gave Lydia a once over and frowned. “I'll put her in my room. Danny, can you find the first aid kit?”  
  
“Yeah, I'll meet you in there.”   
  
Lydia moved to the side so that Derek could walk past with Allison, Danny following them. Lydia frowned as they all disappeared into another room.  
  
“Are Allison and Derek a thing?” Lydia asked.  
  
“As if.” Stiles laughed. “They're more like... Platonic life partners, they have a lot in common, been through a lot together... Y'know?” Stiles smirked. “Derek has a thing for this bounty hunter chick called Braeden anyway.” He frowned. “By the way, you kinda can't leave for a couple of days now. Sorry.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“That ward I put up, It's supposed to keep anything and everything out, so it also stops us from leaving, at least until the danger is gone.”  
  
“Oh...” Lydia sighed. “Okay. I kinda wanted to stay for a while anyway... If that's okay?”  
  
“Obviously.” Stiles grinned. “Want to join the dream team?”  
  
“I don't think it's that simple.” Lydia replied. “But I do want to know more about what I am.”

“I'll have to speak to Allison and Derek, but I'll find everything we have on banshees.”  
  
  
  
  
It's a day before she speaks to Allison again, Lydia is in her room, wearing some clothes borrowed from Danny when she sees Allison standing in the doorway, watching her carefully.  
  
“Sorry we basically kidnapped you.” Allison said.  
  
“It's fine, I've learnt a lot.” Lydia closed her book. “So you look better.”  
  
“Feel it.” Allison stretched. “Good as new.” She walked closer and gestured to the bed. “May I?”  
  
“It's your room.” Lydia said.   
  
Allison sat down beside her, frowning a little. “Stiles mentioned maybe letting you read our bestiary, not just the banshee section.”  
  
“Does that mean...?”  
  
“Depends.” Allison shrugged, glancing at her hands. “Do you want to help us? Lots of vampires and shit that need to be stopped.”  
  
“I'd love to.” Lydia smiled.  
  
“There is a problem though.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“If you bleed, so much as cut your finger, I don't know what would happen.” Allison sighed. “I smelt your blood that night, that alone was enough to draw me to you.”

“You want to bite me?”  
  
“It's all I've thought about since I saw you.” Allison admitted.

“I want you to.”   
  
Allison's head whipped around to her. “What?”  
  
“I want you to bite me.” Lydia said “I remember what it felt like to be bitten... It was so... _Addicting._ ”  
  
Allison laughed, shaking her head. “This is such a bad idea.” She said, getting to her feet. “I'm not going to bite you.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I'll probably kill you.” She replied, moving to the door. “Or we'll get addicted to each other, we won't stop...”  
  
“So you want me to leave?”  
  
“I'm not saying that.” Allison crossed her arms. “I'm saying that I won't bite you, now are you coming to dinner or not? Danny made enchiladas.”  
  
“I feel like I'm making a bad decision by getting dragged into your group of misfits.”   
  
Allison laughed, her eyes had a mischievous glint to them.   
  
“Oh, you have _no_ idea.” 


	41. Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean you picked up a hitch hiker?!" Kira exclaimed. “She could be a serial killer!”

 

Lydia was always tight not to pick up hitch hikers, it was the quickest way to end up in a shallow grave off the highway. But she still found herself pulling over when she saw the young girl trying to hitch a ride (she could already see the disapproving glares from the pack)    
Lydia would down the passenger window and the girl ducked her head so that she could see Lydia though she didn't approach the car.

"Where are you headed?" Lydia asked.

"Anywhere," the girl breathed. "The further the better."

"California sound good?"

The girl grinned. "That sounds great."

"Hop in, you can ditch your bag on the back seat."

The girl wasted no time, fastening her seatbelt and smiling sheepishly at Lydia. 

"I'm Allison by the way."

"Lydia Martin."

Lydia pulled away and the two drove in silence for a few minutes.

"So why California?" Allison asked.

"It's where my home town is, driving home for the summer." Lydia gestured to the boxes in the back seat. 

"College?"

"Harvard."

"Impressive."

Lydia laughed. "Thank you, what about you? Do you go to college?"

"Nah." Allison replied. "Thought about it but... It didn't feel right for me."

"Bet your parents weren't happy about that." Lydia commented. She was completely unprepared for the scowl that crossed Allison's face, for a moment it reminded her of Derek.

"I don't care what they think." Allison replied, voice low.

There was a story there, but they only been driving for ten minutes, she doesn't want her now driving buddy to be in a bad mood for the entire journey.

"So," she began, reaching for the volume controls. "What's your opinion on Taylor Swift?"

Allison looked at her completely confused for a moment before a dimpled smile covered her face and she let out a loud laugh that soon had Lydia joining in.   
  


 

"What do you mean you picked up a hitch hiker?!" Kira exclaimed. “She could be a serial killer!”  
  
“She isn't a serial killer.” Lydia sighed. “She's literally like a puppy.” Lydia looks over to the girl in question, drinking from a coffee cup as she glares down at the phone in her hand before bringing it up to her ear.   
  
“Derek thinks you're an idiot.” Kira said. “Are you bringing her here?”  
  
“I'm not sure, she might want to be dropped off somewhere along the way.” Lydia replied, looking between a blueberry muffin and a croissant. “I think she's having problems with her parents.”  
  
“Is she cute?” Kira asked.   
  
“Um...” Lydia glanced over to Allison again, now she seemed to in an angry conversation with whoever is on the phone, she's pushing a hand through her dark curls as she paces outside the gas station. She would be lying if she didn't find the girls dark curls, doe eyes and perfect jawline attractive, and when she laughed, _God_ , what a laugh. Even the broody angst routine she had going on when it was quiet between them was incredibly hot. Honestly the leather jacket and flannel didn't help matters.  
  
“I'm taking the long silence as a yes.” Kira said, sounding more than smug.   
  
“Okay you're not entirely wrong.” Lydia admitted. “Look, I've gotta go.”  
  
“Drive safe! We'll see you soon.”   
  
Lydia hung up the phone and brought the muffin and the croissant, she'd offer Allison one, it might cheer her up a bit. 

 

“Dad, no, _no._ ” Allison sighed. “I don't care what she says.” She lets her head fall against the roof of the car, Lydia grimaced at the sound of Allison's head thudding against the metal. “I don't care what either of you say... No!” she yelled, her voice coming out startlingly close to a snarl. “I'm not coming back, try and find me.” She stepped away from the car and threw the phone, holding her face in her hands.   
  
Lydia took a step forward and Allison's head snapped up, eyes wide and alarmed.

“You okay?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison choked out a laugh. “Parents, right?”   
  
Lydia held up the bag. “Blueberry muffin or chocolate filled croissant?”  
  
Allison smiled slightly. “Blueberry muffin, if that's okay?”  
  
“Obviously.” Lydia smiled back, she glanced over to where the remains of Allison's phone lay. “Won't you need that? For the rest of your family? Friends?”  
  
Allison bit into the muffin, looking thoughtful. “I've been disowned from my family and I don't have any friends.”

“I'm sorry Allison.”  
  
“It's fine.” Allison shrugged. “I don't want to be associated with my family anyway. They're all a bunch of bigots.”

“I can relate.” Lydia replied, moving to lean beside her against the car. “My dad practically disowned me when I told him I'm bi and my mom forever lives in hope that I'll end up with a boy.”  
  
“Bi problems.” Allison agreed.   
  
“But I don't think you're right about that.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“You have at least one friend.” Lydia said. “Me.”  
  
Allison smiled down at her feet. “Do you want me to drive for a while?” She asked. “I'm feeling pretty wired.”  
  
“Do you have a license?”   
  
“Yeah, do you need to see it?” Allison reached into her wallet.   
  
“I trust you.” Lydia laughed. “Please don't crash the car though.”  
  
Allison saluted. “Not a problem.”  
  
  
  


Lydia woke to a sore neck and a gentle voice singing. She blinked a few times and the singing stopped.

“Good morning.”

Lydia straightened up and turned to look at Allison, the sun was rising slowly. 

“Hey. Where are we?”  
  
“Not sure.” Allison frowned. “I kinda zoned out.”  
  
Lydia chuckled as she stretched. “We should pull over and get breakfast.”  
  
“Only if you let me pay.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
  
  


“Where are we going anyway?” Allison asked. “You never said where you were from.”  
  
“Beacon Hills. Small town.”  
  
“Sounds familiar.” Allison replied, sipping at her coffee and grimacing as it burnt her tongue. “I think my aunt lived there for a while.”  
  
“Yeah? What was her name.”  
  
The apprehensive look was back in Allison's eyes, the same look that always seemed to appear when her family came up.  
  
“Uh... Kate.”  
  
Lydia felt her blood run cold, Allison stiffened immediately, leaning back into the booth as watched Lydia. There was only one Kate that Lydia knew of that had been to Beacon Hills, she had never had the misfortune of meeting the woman, but they knew that she was most definitely alive somewhere.   
  
Allison had never given Lydia her surname.  
  
“Kate Argent?” Lydia asked and honestly, she was just thankful the diner was empty this early, there was nobody to see the way Allison launched herself out of the seat, growling lightly, which, what?  
  
“How do you know that name?” Allison asked. “Who are you? W-What are you?”  
  
“You're an Argent.” Lydia climbed from her own seat and moved back.   
  
“Don't call me that.”

“You're a hunter!”  
  
“I'm not!” Allison snarled. Lydia froze in her movements. “I'm not, I swear to God. I- They disowned me.”  
  
“Why?” Lydia asked. “Why should I trust you?” Kira was going to have a field day over this, Derek was going to kill her, well, If Allison didn't get there first.

Allison didn't let herself relax, she glanced around before settling her gaze back on Lydia, her eyes flashed blue.  
  
“You're a wolf.” Lydia gasped. “How?”  
  
“Hazards of the job.” Allison mumbled, her shoulders sagged.   
  
“Your eyes are blue...”   
  
“I killed an innocent wolf, the wolf who turned me was their alpha and mother.” She sighed. “She should have killed me.”  
  
“So...” Lydia slipped back into her seat, Allison's expression was confused as she hesitated. “You killed them as a human but your eyes were still blue as a wolf. Why did you kill them?”  
  
“I was under orders.” Allison replied. “I was told to kill, that they were evil, I took the alphas child so she turned me.” Allison sat down and sipped at her coffee, looking shaky. “My family have a tradition. That it's better to be dead than a wolf.”

“Your family wanted to kill you.”  
  
“They think all wolves are bad.” Allison replied. “They aren't and they won't see that. They want me dead, they want all supernatural dead.”  
  
“And you don't?”  
  
“Obviously. That's why I ran away.” Allison studied her carefully. “I don't want any part of their life.”  
  
Lydia thought for a while, this entire time she had been travelling with a hunter, not just a hunter but an _Argent._ An Argent turned werewolf who was running away from her murderous family, which okay, hello soap opera much?  
  
“I need to call my pack.” Lydia muttered.   
  
“What are you?” Allison asked. “You're not a wolf.”  
  
“I'm a banshee.” Lydia replied. “Excuse me.”  
  
“Absolutely not.” Derek snapped.   
  
“She's an omega, she ran away from her family.”  
  
“Lydia. She's just trying to gain your trust.”  
  
“Derek, she didn't know I was a banshee, she looked terrified when I knew who her aunt is. Please, give her a chance?”  
  
There was silence on the other line. “Fine.” He said after a few moments. “But your girlfriend is your responsibility.”  
  
“She's not my-” The line went dead before she could finish. She rolled her eyes and walked back to where Allison was still sat.  
  
“Girlfriend?” Allison asked.  
  
“You heard?”  
  
“Wolf hearing. I won't betray you. I promise. You took a chance on me when you picked me up.”  
  
“I know.” Lydia nodded. “I believe you.”  
  
Allison smiled again. “So... Girlfriend?” 

“We'll see.” Lydia replied.

"We'll see." Allison agreed with a grin.

 

 

 


	42. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day she meets Allison, her heart flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Soulmates

 

  
  
Allison has the phrase “It's you, isn't it?” across her left wrist, her dad had told her that the words had appeared when she was one year old, so all they really knew about her soulmate was that they were a year younger than Allison.  


As the years go by, Allison imagines the multitude of ways her soulmate would say it to her, would it be in awe? A breathless realisation when they lay eyes on each other for the first time? All through her childhood she lets herself imagine that when they meet, it'll be like something out of a Nicholas Sparks book.  


She's fifteen when she finds out about her family, what they do, what Kate has done. Her family are hunters and she's thrown into the world of the supernatural, she's reluctant but her mother is insistent and she's too scared to say otherwise.  


She meets Boyd when she's sixteen, a werewolf and her family want her to kill him, the boy is harmless, friendly and open. She can't do it.   
  
They run.

 

Nobody looks twice at two homeless teens, they watch each others back and he becomes her closest and only friend. She's seen the “Hey darling” on his left shoulder blade and he's caught her staring at the words on her own wrist more than once. The words scare her now, the possibility that her soulmate is someone who knows her family, what they've done, she's not a hunter but her family are, her family are chasing them across the country, there's a bounty on their head now.   
  
Boyd spent a day begging for money and he uses it to buy a faux leather wrist cuff for her, she hugs him and chokes back tears as he fastens it over the words, it eases her mind.

  


She's seventeen when they get to Beacon Hills, a small town that had taken Boyd five minutes to find on the map. It's quiet and out of sight, they'll be safe there for a while, it's a good thing too, she's lost so much weight and even Boyd looks weak now, running on steam. She collapses and the last thing she sees is Boyd hovering over her, his eyes panicked.   
  
She wakes up in a strange home, it's warm and comfortable and the urge to sleep keeps drawing her back in, she manages to turn her head and sees Boyd, sleeping in the armchair beside him.  
  
“Hey, you're awake.” Another voice says and it's a woman with dark hair and warm eyes. “I'm Melissa,” She says. “You were really sick, your friend didn't want you to go to the hospital.”

“Where am I?” Allison asks, voice full of sleep.

“You're at my house, you're both safe here so don't worry okay? Go back to sleep, I'll come check on you in a few hours.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
When she leaves, Boyd sits up and she meets his gaze.  
  
“A werewolf lives here.”  
  
  
  
The werewolf turns out to be Scott, his smile is warm and inviting as they all sit down to dinner together, Allison is terrified that he'll find out who her family is.

“Hunters are after us.” Boyd says.   
  
“How long have you been on the run?” Scott asks, eyes wide.  
  
“Over a year.” Allison replies, eyes focused on the table.  
  
“That's awful...” Melissa frowns sympathetically. She and Scott share a look. “You're both welcome to stay here.”  
  
“I'll go and speak to my pack tomorrow.” Scott adds. “We'll protect you both.”  
  
Allison can feel Boyd's eyes on her neck but he nods and thanks them.  
  
  


 

Lydia had the word “Hello” written over her heart, it was more than a little disconcerting. Meeting new people was always a terrifying experience, the general concept that anybody she meets could say that one word and the words on her skin would turn black.  
  
And then there was the question of what _her_ words would be to her soulmate, did this faceless figure have “Hey” or another greeting somewhere on their skin?  


Many people have seen the word, every year Stiles Stilinski would say hello to her, still hoping that her words would turn black, they never do and he gives up when he meets Derek Hale, it turns out that Stiles' words say “You idiot.”  


When she's fifteen she's attacked by Peter Hale, they find out she's a banshee and by the time she's sixteen she's an established member of the pack.  


  
The day she meets Allison, her heart flutters, Scott's already sold the girl to them by this point, Allison and Boyd, human and werewolf runaways with a group of hunters chasing them down but she's completely unprepared when he brings them to Derek's loft, Boyd is intimidating in his huge build and the protective stance he has as he stands beside Allison who looks tiny and terrified compared to him, she's wearing a hoodie that is practically drowning her and the bags under her soft eyes are a testament to the many sleepless nights she's endured.  
  
She resits the urge to greet her with a simple 'hello' just to see. She doesn't, instead, she rises to her feet, offers her hand and smiles.  
  
“I'm Lydia and we need to take you shopping.”

Allison takes her hand and smiles shyly and Lydia gets a glimpse of the leather cuff around her wrist and wonders why she hides her words.

  


 

They fall into the pack quicker than Allison could have predicted, when she hears Erica say “Hey darling” Her gaze snaps over to Boyd and she sees him smile as he says the words that are somewhere on her body.  
  
She still wears the wrist cuff, she doesn't dare let the pack see, she's made herself useful, protecting the town from omegas. Lydia takes her out constantly, they go shopping and go to the movies and holds her hand, runs her thumb over the wrist cuff, she hasn't seen Lydia's words and as much as she wants Lydia to be her soulmate, she doesn't want to hear Lydia say the words, she can't stop imagining them being said with hatred and anger, it's a topic they never bring up, Allison knows they probably should, considering that it feels like they're dating, Allison practically lives with Lydia for crying out loud, the amount of morning she's woken up to find herself spooning Lydia is insane and she's always quick to try and peel herself away before Lydia wakes up.

 

 

  
Kate Argent comes to town and Lydia sees the horrified look in Derek's eyes, they're all unprepared when the woman's gaze focuses on Allison and grins.  
  
“Alley cat! Wondered if we'd ever see you again.”  
  
“Allison? You know her?” Scott asks.  
  
Allison is as white as a sheet and Boyd pushes her behind him.  
  
“You didn't tell them Allison?” Kate pouts. “Dear old Allison here is my niece.”

The fight happens too fast for Lydia to comprehend and Kate Argent runs away to lick her wounds, when it's all settled they realise Allison is gone too.

 

  
Allison left a note for Boyd, he'll be safe with his pack but she can't stay, they know who she is now, they'll hate her. She grabs her bag and leaves, sighing at the rain and pulling her hood over her head as she walks down the street.  
  
She's just made it to the town line when she hears a car and as she turns, she sees Lydia step out.  
  
“Where do you think you're going?” She yells over the rain.  
  
“I was thinking Seattle.” Allison replies.  
  
Lydia shakes her head and walks closer. “You can't leave.”  
  
“I'm an Argent.”  
  
“So?” Lydia frowns. “Do you think we care? You're obviously not trying to hurt us.”  
  
“Kate's going to tell them I'm here, they're going to kill you.”  
  
Lydia rolls her eyes and grabs Allison's wrist, halting her movements. “We're a lot stronger than you think, let us protect you.”  
  
Allison shook her head, looking down, Lydia's hand is wrapped around her cuff again. “I don't want you to get hurt because of me.”  
  
“Alli...” Lydia sighs. “That isn't going to happen.”  
  
There's a long silence between them and Allison can feel Lydia's eyes burning into her.  
  
“Do you feel it?” Lydia asks. “The pull between us?”  
  
“Yeah.” Allison admits.  
  
“It's you, isn't it?” Lydia asks softly and Allison gasps, she doesn't need to see her wrist, she can feel the words burn into her skin, she's speechless, there's no hatred there, no malice and as she looks into Lydia's eyes she can see the love behind them and she doesn't know what she's supposed to say next, so she panics and says the first thing that comes to mind.  
  
“Hello.” She breathes.  
  
Lydia just laughs. “God, Allison.” She pulls her into a hug. “In the rain as well? This isn't the Notebook.”  
  
Allison laughs too and holds Lydia close, when Lydia pulls away she takes Allison's cuff off, traces her fingers over the black words on her wrist and kisses them.  
  
“Come on Alli, it's time to go home. The pack are waiting for us.”  
  
Allison can't help the smile as she leans in to kiss Lydia, in the rain, just like the fucking Notebook but she can't bring herself to care. She met her soulmate and she has a _home._

 


	43. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Find your way back to us Allison.” The voice says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... This chapter is basically a tie in to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396945) fic. It might help if you read that before you read this, for maximum feels ;D

 

 

“Allison.”

 

  
  
The voice is a whisper in the dark, a spark that sets off a cacophony of voices. What follows are whispers, impossible to pick apart and understand but when she hears that name, it triggers something inside of her, makes the darkness feel not as bright.

 

 

  
  
“Allison.”

  
  
There it is again, she can hear the desperation in the voice now but she can't understand why the voice is desperate, what happened? Why are they desperate?

 

  
Is Allison her name?

 

* * *

 

 

There's nothing but darkness and that used to be comforting, safe and secure but now it makes her feel like nothing. Lost.

 

“I love you too.”  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
That voice.  
  
  
She knows that voice.  
  
  
A flash of a face, red hair, green eyes, gone too fast.

A memory!

 

  
Right?

 

A distant pressure, something soft. Another flash, that girl again, that person again.  
  
Who is it?  
  
Who are they?  
  


* * *

  


Time doesn't feel real, nothing feels real. Distant whispers and no matter how hard she tries the darkness persists, clinging and pulling her down and she just needs to remember.  
  
Remember... Remember... Remember.  
  
  
  


“Wake up Allison, don't give up on us.”  
  
  
A different voice? Deeper than the other but still just as desperate.  
  
She's asleep? She doesn't feel like she's asleep.  
  
“Lydia needs you.”  
  
Lydia?  
  
The girl flashes through her mind again and oh!  
  
Lydia!  
  
Her best friend.

She remembers now. How could she forget Lydia?  
  
Lydia will be mad when she finds out she forget her.

“Find your way back to us Allison.” The voice says.

 

She's lost? Where does she have to go? Where are they? Where is she?  


 

* * *

  


Flashes come and go, faces and names and memories, all fleeting but they shatter the darkness around her, piece by piece.

 

She remembers the blade, she remembers her name being screamed by Lydia.

 

She remembers the teeth in her shoulder.  
  
She hears a growl.  
  
She's not alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Allison, you need to wake up.”  
  
It's Lydia again, she sounds like she's crying.  
  
“They're going to turn off your life support.”  
  
Oh, that... That's not good. The wolf beside her snorts so she glares at it. The wolf has led her this far, helped her pick apart the memories, she remembers it all now. How she was stabbed by the Oni, her last words to Scott, declaring her feelings for Lydia...  
“We can't lose you Allison- _I_ can't lose you. You need to wake up.”  
  
Allison wants to sigh, she's trying, she really is. It's just...  
  
She doesn't know how.  
  
She looks to her wolf for help and it just stares back, gold eyes watching her carefully.

 

She buries a hand in it's scruff and wishes she knew what to do.

 

She just needs something to follow, something strong enough for her to know where she needs to go.

   
  


* * *

  
  


"Please wake up Allison"

 

There's something touching her, holding onto her tightly, it sparks up her senses and lights up her mind, she thinks she can _see_ the movement, guiding her like fireflies in the distance, it's not much but- but it's something. She looks at her wolf again and they push towards it, this has to be it....

 

Right?

 

"I love you please wake up, I love you please, I’m sorry I didn't see it sooner, I’m sorry, I love you"

 

That's definitely Lydia, there's no mistaking it now, she knows that voice and she can visualise her perfectly.  
  
There's another pressure, softer yet infinitely more intense, lighting up like a beacon and it- it's-  
  
  
A kiss.  
  
  
  
It's a kiss.

 

  
She can feel it.  
  
She knows it's Lydia, she almost thinks she can smell the watermelon lip gloss but that... that can't be possible, can it?  
  
The darkness around her is shattering, falling apart. She knows where she needs to go, she needs to go quickly, this is her last chance, she heard the whispers, the machines, the things that have been keeping her alive for so long are being taken away, she just needs to-  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have been there, I should have been there to catch you"

 

There's another weight, it feels heavy, like it's pressing down on her heart and she pushes forward, she can't- she can't let them give up on her. She wants to scream, to say something, anything, the words bubble up to her throat.

 

“Say something.”  
  
Lydia's voice is pleading, muffled.

 

“I love you, Allison.”  
  
  
Something shatters, something changes.  
  
Light becomes dark.  
  
Dark becomes light.  
  
The wolf stays behind as she falls over the edge and she can't stop the free-fall.  
  
She just hopes...

  
  
  
  
She hopes that...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She needs to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She needs to say....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  


Is it over?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is this real?  
  
  


She has to try.  
  
  
  
  
  
The word is still in her throat and she's so tired, tired of running and feeling lost and it could be over but she doesn't know and she doesn't know where she is but she needs to try so she pushes and-

  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lydia.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?
> 
> I wish i knew why fics like this make me lay it out like this (honestly i think there are more paragraph breaks than words...)


	44. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Allison sleep was probably one of Lydia's favourite things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short one

Watching Allison sleep was probably one of Lydia's favourite things to do. It was kind of amazing to see the girl so relaxed. To watch the slow rise and fall of her chest, the way she curls in on herself, one arm resting underneath the pillow and the other held up close towards her chest, more often than not clutching the blanket close to her. She likes being able to count the freckles on Allison's nose, the way she smiles softly when she has a good dream.

Lydia prefers it when they're closer, when Allison's body is still heavy with sleep but she'll always still manage to get an arm around Lydia and pull her close until they're pressed together and sometimes she'll fall asleep again immediately, Lydia will feel Allison's breathing even out against the back of her neck and she'll drift off herself, feeling safe and comfortable in her lovers arms.   
  
But she loves the moments before Allison falls asleep more, those lingering moments where she'll press long, lingering kisses to whatever skin she can find and if Lydia is facing her when Allison pulls her closer, it'll often translate into a lazy make-out session, fingers tangling in Lydia's hair as the heavy press of her lips grow slower.   
  
“I love you.” Allison will mumble, brushing her nose over Lydia's before hooking her chin over Lydia's head and just like that, she'll fall asleep.   
  
Lydia will always smile, face tucked against Allison's neck with a hand pressed against her heart.  
  
“I love you too.” Lydia will always reply before she follows Allison's example and falls asleep.

 


	45. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia had to thank science for doing it's thing

 

 

Lydia had been dreaming of this moment for so long, if someone had asked her when she was sixteen if she wanted this she would have laughed, that wasn't to say it wasn't on the cards, having a family had always sat somewhere in the back of her mind but Harvard and the fields medal took centre stage.   
  
But then Peter happened, werewolves and banshees and Nogitsunes and Allison Argent happened.

 

It had been ten years since Allison's near death experience with the Oni, ten years since they started dating and Lydia pretty much knew from the first time Allison told her, “I love you” that they were going to be together forever, she had started to subconsciously put Allison in all of her imaginings for the future.

 

They had been married for almost five years before they decided to try for kids, while they both wanted to carry, they also knew that Allison was unable to, the damage left behind from the Oni had made sure of that and while Allison was obviously upset about it, she had also known that this had been likely since the accident and had made her peace with it, she just wanted a family with Lydia.

 

Lydia had to thank science for doing it's thing and making it possible for them to use Allison's bone marrow and everything so that they didn't need to spend hours looking at sperm donors (Malia had suggested using someone from the pack which... No. Just, just no) and it guaranteed the baby being both of theirs. They hadn't told the pack that they were going to try for a baby and nobody really questioned why Allison was considerably more protective over Lydia than usual and a lot more reserved In pack business, luckily, the insemination had happened during a long quiet period.

 

A month after the insemination, they had both held their breath, counting down the days until Lydia could take the a test to see if she was pregnant, they had read the books, they had known not to get too hopeful but that didn't stop Lydia from looking at maternity clothes or putting together a pintrest board for the nursery or Allison from keeping a hand pressed to her stomach as they slept at night.   
  
Lydia had intended to wait for Allison to come back from work before she took the test, she really had. But the next thing she knew she was taking a test and sat on the foot of the bed as she waited for the results.   
  
She held her breath and wished Allison was by her side for this moment but she pushed past it and looked at the test and let out a sound of relief at the little plus on the test.  
  


It was agonising to wait for Allison, she wasn't known for her patience so she grabbed her coat and keys and headed to the car.  
  


The drive to the station was quick, being married to the now sheriff of Beacon Hills definitely had it's perks.

Once she was at the station she smiled at the receptionist who didn't even question her presence or try to stop her as she walked through the station towards Allison's office, smiling as she spots her wife, working through a stack of paperwork, a pair of glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose. Lydia knocked the open door and Allison looked up, features stretching into a smile as she saw Lydia.  
  
“Hey baby,” Allison greeted. “What are you doing here?” She set her pen down and removed her glasses. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Lydia closed the door behind her, unable to keep the smile off of her face as she walked towards the desk.  
  
“I know we were supposed to do it together but...” She pulled the test from her coat pocket and set it down on the desk in front of Allison. “I'm pregnant.”  
  
Allison stared down at the test for a few moments, an awed expression on her face and Lydia walked around to place a hand on her shoulder. Allison reached up to cover her hand with her own.  
  
“You're pregnant.” Allison murmured. She let out a laugh. “You're pregnant!” She looked up and beamed at Lydia.   
  
“Yeah, yeah I am.”  
  
Allison rose and kissed Lydia, laughing against her lips and pressing a hand to her stomach.  
  
“We're going to have a baby.”  
  
“Yeah,” Lydia smiled. “Yeah we are.”   
  
Allison laughed again and kissed Lydia, pulling on her so that she could press Lydia against the desk, holding her in place.  
  
“God, I love you so much.” Allison muttered between kisses. “So much.”  
  
“I love you too.” Lydia replied, wrapping her arms around Allison's neck. “We're going to be moms.”  
  
They stayed like that for so long, trading kisses and laughs until a deputy knocked on the door, Lydia glanced over her shoulder and laughed at Liam's blushing face.   
  
“Duty calls Lyds.” Allison smiled.  
  
“Go, save the day.” Lydia winked.   
  
“I'll see you later, I'll pick up dinner, yeah?”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Allison grinned as she pressed another kiss to Lydia's lips, she kissed her fingers and pressed them to Lydia's stomach.   
  
“I'll see you later.”   
  
Lydia watched her wife leave and laughed again, looking down at the pregnancy test on the desk.  
  
Yeah, she was living the dream.


	46. Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of suicidal thoughts, past self harm, implied child abuse
> 
> The wonderful [happy-v1bes](http://happy-v1bes.tumblr.com/) sent me the gif below and said I had to use it so... oops it happened (You should also read her [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3922141/chapters/8782411) because it is everything okay)

 

 

 

 

Lydia could hear yelling in the room next to her, it sounded like a couple and they just wouldn't shut up, honestly, she would have had a better chance of getting a good nights sleep if she had just stayed in the car, but the idea of trying to sleep alone in her car on the edge of the road was not ideal so that was how she found herself staying in a seedy motel in the middle of nowhere.  


It was almost two in the morning and the screaming next door still hadn't stopped, so, with an agitated sigh, she pulled on a skirt and shirt and a denim jacket that she pulled down over her hands before she grabbed her key and left the room.  


She walked past the screaming neighbours and glanced out over to the parking lot, her eyes falling on a vending machine on the lower level, the lights were on in several of the motel rooms and there was the distant sound of music from the bar a little way down the street serving as background noise. Lydia made her way down to the vending machine and studied its contents before settling on a bag of jelly beans. She opened them and looked out at the parking lot, Lydia frowned as she spotted another figure across the lot. As Lydia stared at the figure, they looked up and she felt their eyes lock, even from this distance and Lydia could feel the intensity of their eyes. She doesn't know what made her do it, but she moved out and walked towards them, surprised that they mimicked her movements, as they got closer Lydia realised that the figure was a girl, can't be more than a year or two older than her, she was wearing shorts, tights and a dark sweater, like Lydia she had pulled her sleeves down over her hands and she hugged her arms close to her chest as she walked towards Lydia.  
  
They met in the middle of the parking lot and now Lydia could see her clearly, the dark waves of her hair, rich, dark eyes, pale skin and a jawline like she's never seen before. Her eyes seemed to be shining, like she had been crying or was on the verge of it.  
  
“Hey.” Lydia greeted, realising that they were next to her own car and leant against it.

“Hey.” She replied. “The couple next to me are fucking.”

Lydia laughed at the girls bluntness. “The couple next to me are fighting.” She offered the jelly beans to the girl. “I'm Lydia.”  
  
“Allison.” Allison replied, reaching into the bag and taking a couple of jelly beans before leaning against the car beside Lydia. They stood in silence for a while, Lydia glanced over to Allison after a few minutes and watched as she stared up at the sky, she looked undeniably sad, distant and caught in her thoughts.  
  
“You okay?” Lydia asked.  
  
“No.” Allison replied quietly.

“What's wrong?”  
  
Allison shot her a brief glance and offered a small smile before looking down at the ground as she shrugged.  
  
“I was thinking about killing myself.” Allison said simply and Lydia was caught off guard by just how easily Allison had said it, it sent a chill down her spine.

Lydia took a slow breath. “Why?”  
  
Allison reached up to run a hand through her hair. “I just...” She frowned as she seemed to struggle to find the right words. “It feels like I'm drowning, I'm just tired of treading water.”  
  
Lydia nodded, trying to keep her demeanour calm, she doesn't want to say something that could send the girl away, Lydia noticed that the sleeve of Allison's sweater had been pushed up and Lydia could make out the scars on her wrists.

“What made you feel this way?” Lydia asked quietly, shuffling closer and offering Allison another jelly bean.  
  
“My family, for the most part.” Allison replied. “My mom killed herself, I thought maybe I could keep up the tradition.” She shook her head. “My family they just... They don't like me, my dad, he doesn't like me, I think I remind him too much of her.”  
  
“...Does he hit you?”  
  
There was a slight quirk of Allison's lip as she looked up at the sky again.

“Is that why you're here?” Lydia asked.

“I have a 22. pistol loaded and ready in my bag in my room.” Allison pulled her sleeves down again. “It'd work this time.”  
  
Lydia took a moment to process the information, she knew next to nothing about Allison other than that she was a beautiful and in need of help, she didn't even know the girls last name.  
  
“You said you were thinking about killing yourself.”  
  
“What?” Allison turned to face her, eyes curious.  
  
“You said 'I was thinking about killing myself' not 'I'm going to kill myself' you have reservations, why?”  
  
Allison laughed again, much to Lydia's surprise (and concern)  
  
“That couple, the ones fucking, I could hear them and... The walls are so thin and I just thought... 'Shit, they'll hear me blow my brains out'.” Lydia grimaced at the mental image, Allison remained unphased. “Honestly, the sound would probably carry through the entire complex and then I thought about the poor son of a bitch who would have to clean up the room.” She clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes.

“I don't think you should kill yourself.” Lydia said.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you seem nice, because it'll get better, because, because, because.” Lydia turned to face Allison fully, placing the bag of jelly beans on the roof of her car. “I don't know you well enough to talk you out of it and I could list every cliché about how beautiful the sunrise is and that you should live to see it and I don't know about you but I hate those clichés.”  
  
“I hate clichés too.” Allison replied.  
  
“I don't know what happened to you Allison, I don't know but don't kill yourself.”  
  
Allison was thoughtful for a few moments, turning to so that she was facing Lydia and resting an arm on the roof of the car.

“What do you suggest I do?”  
  
“Start again. You hate your family? Leave. Your dad hurts you? Get his ass arrested.”  
  
“Leave? It's not like I have anywhere to go. This is the furthest I could get away from home with the money I had. I didn't exactly plan for anything long term.”  
  
“Then come with me. I go back home tomorrow, where's the harm?”  
  
Allison bites down on her lip and looks thoughtful for a few moments. “I need time to think.”  
  
“I'm leaving at nine, this is my car.”

“You're not going to ask me for my gun? You're not going to call the cops?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?”

Lydia rolled up the sleeve of her own jacket, revealing a large angry scar on her right wrist and holding it so that Allison could see.  
  
“Because I've been in your shoes.”

“You're intriguing.” Allison replied, reaching up to brush a finger over the scar. “I'm not going to promise anything.”  
  
“Nor do I expect you to.” Lydia replied. “But consider it.”  
  
Allison nodded. “I will.”  
  
Lydia turned to move away but Allison's hand closed over her wrist before she could.  
  
“Can I try something first?” Allison asked, her eyes flicked down to Lydia's lips, leaving no room for interpretation.  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia breathed.  
  
Allison tugged on her wrist and pulled Lydia closer and pressed their lips together, Lydia took a sharp breath through her nose and brought her free hand up to cup Allison's jaw, keeping her in place. When Allison pulled away, she licked her lips and brushed her thumb over Lydia's scar.  
  
“It was really nice to meet you Lydia.”  
  
“Yeah, you too.” Lydia replied. “And I hope I see you tomorrow.”

Allison just smiled in response, Lydia couldn't tell what Allison was feeling from it, but she hoped it was a good sign. She watched Allison go, part of her wanted to follow the girl and yeah, maybe she should call the cops, should have taken the gun but even if she had, Allison would have just found another way, she had to trust the girl.

 

 

She wasn't surprised that she didn't sleep much for the rest of the night, the couple next door had stopped fighting by the time she got back, but now her mind was entirely occupied by Allison, straining her ears for the sound of a gunshot.  


  
Lydia had managed a couple of hours sleep and was quick to get ready and shove her clothes into her bag before heading out of the room towards checkout.  
  
At nine on the dot, she left the checkout and walked out into the parking lot, she took a breath and looked up, trying not to smile as the saw the familiar figure of Allison across the parking lot, eyes locking as they walked towards one another, just like they had the night before. As they come face to face, Allison holds out her hand, offering Lydia her bag of jelly beans. Lydia smiles as she takes one and doesn't miss how Allison is wearing a t-shirt today, the scars on her wrists on display for Lydia to see.  
  
“You okay?” Lydia asked.  
  
“I don't know.” Allison replied, adjusting her backpack as she looks up at the sun. “I watched the sunrise this morning.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“It actually wasn't that bad?” She shook her head.  
  
Lydia unlocked the car. “So, what are you going to do?” she asked.  
  
“I guess I'm going to see what you're town has to offer, what's the harm, right?” Allison replied with a smile.  
  
She walked around to the passenger seat as Lydia got behind the wheel. Lydia watched the girl shuffle in her seat for a few moments before meeting Lydia's gaze again, she reached for Lydia's hand and pressed her thumb to the scar on her wrist, just like she had the night before.  
  
“Thank you.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely invitation to send me gifs and shit as prompts because i feed off of that shit yo


	47. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The workers within the the palace have all sorts of nicknames for her, consort, lover, _pet._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Mediaeval

  
  


“The forest truly is beautiful at this time of year, is it not?” Lydia asked. “I do love fall.” She sighed as she walked along the trail.  
  
“It is.” Allison agreed, following Lydia, remaining a few paces behind, as always.  
  
Lydia always insisted on walking through the gardens surrounding the palace and as the Queen's bodyguard, Allison was tasked with accompanying her on those walks. Today though, Lydia had insisted on venturing further than the gardens and into the forest, to be perfectly honest, Allison _had_ been expecting as much, Lydia had spoken fondly of fall from the first moment the colour of the leaves had begun to change.

Allison glanced through the trees, listening carefully, she was always prepared for an attack and would draw her blade in an instant to protect her Queen.

“It is quite safe here, Allison.” Lydia called back to her gently.   
  
“With all due respect your highness, It is my job to ensure your safety.”  
  
Lydia turned to study her critically, lips pursed and Allison immediately came to a stop.

“Then until we return to the castle, you are not my knight or my guard.” Allison opened her mouth to protest but held her tongue as Lydia held a hand up. “Be my companion today Allison.”

Allison sighed as she watched Lydia. “As you wish, your highness.”

“Which means...” Lydia began as she walked towards her and looped her arm through Allison's. “You call me Lydia.

“Of course, Lydia.” Allison replied.   
  
She let Lydia pull on her arm as they walked through the trees, it was still hard to relax and now that Lydia was pressed against her, it had become even harder. She was painfully aware of the warmth from the smaller girls body even through the leather of her armour, Lydia had asked her not to wear her formal armour today, that was saved for battles and court, not a walk. Allison was happy to oblige.

“Do you like fall, Allison?” Lydia asked as they walked, she refused to let go of Allison's arm, no doubt suspecting that Allison would drift back to her regular spot several small steps behind her.   
  
“It has its appeal.” Allison replied. “I like the colours.” She glances up at the trees and the deep red leaves, she tried not to compare the shade to Lydia's hair.

“That's all?” Lydia asked, a playful smile on her lips.

“It's a warning that the cold is near and long, dark nights.” Allison frowned, Lydia knew of her dislike of the dark, what it reminded her of.  
  
“The cold isn't so bad if you have someone to keep you warm.” Lydia commented idly.  
  
Allison glanced down at her feet. “Well I have no intention of letting anybody into my bed.” She replied.  
  
“Really?” Lydia drawled, raising an eyebrow as she turned her head towards Allison again. “Nobody perks your interest? Not even the blacksmith?”  
  
“Scott's interests lie... Elsewhere.” Allison replied. “As do mine.”  
  
“Oh?” Lydia stopped, clearly intrigued. “Where _do_ your interests lie?”

Allison chewed on her lip as she debated how to navigate the conversation, she had loved Lydia from the day they had met, there were days where she thought that maybe Lydia felt the same, the way that she would tease Allison when they were alone but the logical side of her mind reminded her that she was Lydia's trusted knight, her bodyguard and oldest friend. Lydia was a Queen, she had a land to rule and was beyond Allison, beyond everybody to be quite honest.

“With you and the kingdom, your highness.”  
  
“Lydia.” Lydia corrected with a click of her tongue, her hand snaked down to grip Allison's wrist. “Come with me.”  
  
“Where are we going?” Allison asked, allowing Lydia to lead her off of the trail and into the trees.  
  
“Somewhere.” Lydia replied.  
  


It was clear that the Queen wouldn't give Allison any more information, so she kept quiet and let Lydia lead her through the trees, impressed at how easily the woman navigated the trees in her elegant red dress. Honestly it made her fall a little harder for the girl.   
  
Lydia let go of Allison's wrist suddenly and span to face her, Allison met her gaze hesitantly, she had never seen that look on Lydia's face before.  
  
“Do you know what people whisper about us?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison swallowed and nodded. “Of course.” The workers within the the palace have all sorts of nicknames for her, consort, lover, _pet._ They call her Lydia's guard dog, always trailing behind the Queen. They would fall silent with a glare in their direction, a hand trailing to the sword sheathed against her thigh.

“Do you know where my interests lie?” Lydia asked.

Allison shook her head, as far as she knew, the Queen hadn't taken anybody to bed with her, the palace was a gossipy place and even if Lydia hadn't told her someone, somewhere would have seen or heard.   
  
Lydia moved forward and set her hands on Allison's hips, staring up at her with bright eyes, smirking as she turned to back Allison against a tree.  
  
“With you my knight.” Lydia said. “Ever since we were children.” She reached up to stroke a hand over Allison's jaw, the touch sending shivers down her spine.

“My Queen?”  
  
“Yes Allison.” Lydia smiled. “I am yours, if you'll have me?”  
  
“You can have whomever you want.” Allison said quietly, lost in the sensation of Lydia's fingers brushing along her jaw. “There are lords across the land who beg for your hand.”

“Who only wish for my power, land or money.” Lydia sighed, resting her head against Allison's shoulder. “But what of you, Allison?” She asked. “You haven't said anything.”  
  
“I have loved you for so long.” Allison replied immediately, turning to press her cheek to the top of Lydia's head. “I was content to live my life dedicating my life to protect you.”

“Will you kiss me?” Lydia asked quietly.   
  
“Is that what you want?”  
  
“Only if you wish for the same.” Lydia said, lifting her head.  
  
Allison reached up to brush her fingers along Lydia's cheek, amazed at how soft her skin was, the way Lydia's eyelids fluttered and turned into the touch. She kissed her carefully, brushing their lips together and almost whimpered at the feeling of Lydia's lips against her own. Lydia pressed against her, hands moving down to Allison's sides.  
  
Lydia broke the kiss, breathing heavily against Allison's lips. “Are you okay with this?”  
  
“Why wouldn't I be?”  
  
“People will talk.”  
  
“They already talk. They call me your pet.”  
  
Lydia's lips pursed and Allison leant in kiss her again, just to soothe the lines from her face, Lydia did smile, much to Allison's delight.

“You are not my pet.” Lydia replied. “You are my love, they will treat you with respect.”  
  
“Your high-”  
  
“Lydia.”  
  
“Lydia, are you sure you want to be with me?”  
  
“As sure as anything else.” Lydia said. “I love you, Allison.”  
  
“I love you too.”

Lydia leant in to kiss her again, grabbing Allison's hands again and moving them to Lydia's hips, kissing Allison harder and more desperately, she could feel Lydia's own hands trying to grasp at Allison's armour.  
  
“Must you wear this style of armour?” Lydia gasped against her lips. “How do I remove it?”  
  
Allison blushed fiercely. “R-remove it?” She asked, pulling back. “Here?”  
  
Lydia grinned, “Is that a problem?”  
  
“I- wouldn't you be cold?”  
  
“Not with you to keep me warm.” Lydia replied. “I will keep you warm too, Allison. I would not have you lie alone again.”  
  
A leaf fell from above them, landing on Lydia's shoulder and it was the exact same shade of red as Lydia's head.  
  
Allison let out a laugh as she brushed the leaf away, leaning in to kiss her Queen again.

 


	48. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Were you about to call me your mate?” Lydia asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Allison

 

 

She doesn't mean to go into the woods, it's the full moon, it's the wolves time and she shouldn't be infringing on their time. For the past few months, Lydia has always kept away during the full moon, she understands how important it is for them to use this night to strengthen their bonds with each other and their own wolves. They're a pack and they need to figure that out.

Lydia doesn't know what Stiles does on the full moon, maybe he runs with them, maybe he sits in his Jeep and keeps watch, protecting the wolves.

The thing is, by all intents and purposes, Lydia is pack. Well, she thinks she is. She helps with research, she hangs out with them and they're close and sure, it was Allison who brings her to the pack meetings, who went out of her way to involve Lydia in everything and in a way it reminds her of when Allison first came to Beacon Hills when she had extended a similar kindness. She appreciates the effort Allison is going to though, the willingness the bring Lydia into the life, Allison hasn't spoken about it much but Lydia suspects that the others weren't so willing, it's not something she tries to think about though.

Honestly? Lydia thinks she just wants to be included. She may have been the queen bee once upon a time but she had always felt alone, so accustomed to hiding her intelligence, and then with what happened to Peter she was thrown out of everything she had ever known and now most of the people she could call friends were werewolves and she couldn't even join in with that because for whatever reason she hadn't turned.

As she walks through the trees, she became aware of a presence off to her side, someone or something moving through the darkness, she can hear howls in the distance, Lydia glances up and catches a glimpse of the moon through the trees and wonders what it feels like to feel the pull of its glow.

Lydia comes to a stop in a clearing, the space bathed in a silver light and it feels so close, like she could reach up and brush her fingers against it.   
  
Something cool bumps against her hand and Lydia turns to the source and looks down at the wolf who meets her gaze with bright gold eyes.   
  
“Hey, Alli.” Lydia whispered.  
  
Allison bumps her nose against Lydia's hand until she gets the message and strokes her hand over her head. Allison moves away and pushes at the back of Lydia's legs, nudging her into walking further into the clearing.   
  
“Are you herding me?” Lydia asked, trying to laugh as Allison pads around to sit down in the middle of the clearing. Lydia watched as Allison tipped her head back to look up at the moon for a moment. Could she change back?  
  
Lydia took a few steps closer to her, glancing down at the ground.   
  
“Do you expect me to sit down?”  
  
Allison opened her eyes and met Lydia's gaze again, it almost looked like she was smiling. Lydia rolled her eyes and knelt down, Allison stepped closer and nuzzled her face against Lydia's, warm fur brushing against her cheek, growling lightly.   
  
“Are you scent marking me?” Lydia asked, tangling her fingers into the scruff of Allison's neck. Allison stopped, keeping her face pressed to her chest as Lydia twisted to bury her face into Allison's fur.   
  
The two of them stayed like that for several minutes until another howl tore through the woods.  
  
“I know I shouldn't be out here... This Is wolf time and you need it to bond with the pack but... I don't know, I just..” Lydia frowned. “I missed you, I just felt alone and... I don't know.” She sighed. “It's stupid.”  
  
Allison growled slightly, bumping Lydia's shoulder with her head. Lydia pulled back, she hadn't seen Allison in her wolf form much, even when she did it was only in fleeting. Lydia pressed against Allison until she was sat down in front of her, head cocked to the side as she stared at Lydia. The moon shone against Allison's chestnut fur, Lydia moved her hand along Allison's face, watching her eyes close and a satisfied growl rumbled through her throat. Lydia glanced down at Allison's chest and laughed, there was a white marking in her fur that bore an uncanny resemblance to an arrow.   
  
“I never noticed that before.” Lydia murmured, brushing her fingers against it. She was caught completely off guard as Allison shifted back, clothed, she might add, but her gold eyes remained.   
  
“You're not alone Lydia.” Allison said, seemingly unphased by Lydia's hand pressed to her chest.   
  
“Why do you still have your clothes on?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Enchantment by Deaton, we all have a bracelet so that we can shift easier.” Allison replied. “Why do you feel alone?”

Allison won't let it go, she knows that much. She went to pull her hand away but Allison grabbed her wrist with another low growl.  
  
“It's just... You all have the pack bond, you're all wolves and you just all seem so close and I can't help but feel like I'm missing out on it.”  
  
“Stiles isn't a wolf.” Allison frowned.   
  
“No, but he and Scott have been friends for years.”  
  
“We're friends.” Allison muttered.   
  
“Best friends.” Lydia nodded. Allison was silent as she watched Lydia, she thinks that maybe the gold eyes should be intimidating but instead they just mange to intrigue her. “...Right?”  
  
“You are pack Lydia. Really, you are.” Allison said instead, Lydia tried not to let her hurt show but she doesn't doubt that Allison could sense it, she shifted to play with Lydia's fingers, suddenly more interested in looking at them rather than Lydia's face. “I wouldn't be part of the pack if you weren't.”   
  
“You'd rather be an omega?”  
  
“I'd rather be with you.” Allison replied, looking up into Lydia's eyes again.   
  
Lydia's breath caught in her throat at the intensity in Allison's eyes. “Allison, why aren't you with the pack right now?”  
  
“I heard your heartbeat, I knew you were here so I came to you.” Allison said simply. “Do you want to run with us?” She asked.

“I'm not really dressed for running.” Lydia replied, “I didn't really think this through.”

“You can have my boots?” Allison suggested. “Or we can stay here, or go somewhere else.”  
  
“What about the pack?” Lydia asked.

“The pack can wait.”   
  
Allison was still staring at her with that same intensity and okay, they've gotten closer since she became a wolf, impossibly close and Lydia would be lying if she hadn't hoped for something to develop between them.  
  
“Allison, are we best friends?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“...But... Do you want there to be more?”  
  
“If I say yes, will you leave?”

“Allison if you say yes I don't think I'll ever be able to leave.”  
  
Allison let go of Lydia's hand and moved to crawl closer towards her. “Then yes.”  
  
Lydia closed the last of the distance between them and pressed their lips together, Allison made another sound remnant of a growl and pressed harder against her, tongue brushing against her bottom lip. Lydia was just about to open her mouth when Allison broke away, twisting to press her forehead to Lydia's jaw, practically sat in Lydia's lap.   
  
“If we keep going I don't know if I'll be able to stop.” Allison murmured.   
  
Lydia brought a hand up to rub small circles in the back of Allison's neck. “And what if I didn't want you to stop?” She asked.

“Are you sure?” Allison whispered, she was back to rubbing her cheek over Lydia's- definitely scent marking, even if she wasn't going to admit it. “We're in the woods.”  
  
“With the moon as our witness.” Lydia smirked.

Allison moved in for another kiss, nudging at her until Lydia relented and let herself be pushed down to the ground, Allison crawled over her, eyes still shining bright.   
  
“You are pack, you'll always be pack. You- I need you by my side okay?” She dropped down to press another kiss to her lips. “You're my best friend, my m-” She cut herself off with a shake of the head. “The moon is getting to me.” She laughed.  
  
“Were you about to call me your mate?” Lydia asked, reaching up to brush Allison's hair behind her ear.   
  
Allison didn't respond but she smirked slightly, hands snaking under Lydia's shirt and pushing it up as she nipped at Lydia's neck, each touch sending a shock down Lydia's spine.   
  
“Allison, were you going to call me your mate?”   
  
“My wolf doesn't understand the concept of dating yet.” She pulls back enough and her eyes seem to darken considerably as she takes in Lydia's form, she hadn't bothered to put a bra on before she left and now it was clearly paying off.  
  
“See something you like?” Lydia asked, letting a teasing edge slip into her voice.   
  
Allison leant down again to kiss her breasts, teeth grazing against nipples, Lydia gasps, hand coming up to push into Allison's hair, holding her firmly in place. Allison's other hand moved down to stroke of Lydia's side, fingers moving over the scars softly. Lydia lets out a low whine as Allison moved away from her breasts, instead directing all attention to kissing and running her fingers over Lydia's scars, they were soft, apologetic.   
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked, still stroking her fingers through Allison's hair.

“I'm sorry.”  
  
“It wasn't your fault.”  
  
Allison moved up to capture her lips in another kiss. “I'm still sorry.”  
  
“Hey, enough of that.” Lydia replied. “I was enjoying myself there, you're not going to leave me hanging are you?” She asked, lifting her hips up off of the ground in what she hoped was an obvious hint.   
  
Allison pouted down at Lydia. “I was trying to have a moment, I almost lost you that night”

Lydia reached up to cup Allison's cheek. “Well now you have me, I'm here Allison.” She smiled. “You have a mate.”  
  
Allison laughed as she glanced away, biting on her lip. “You don't have to-”  
  
“I want to.” Lydia replied, she pulled Allison closer. “Kiss me, please?”  
  
“Are you sure about this Lydia? Sex in the woods? The pack might hear.”  
  
Lydia brought Allison closer until their lips are brushing, grinning.   
  
“Good.”

 


	49. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good, because if I have to see one more 'gal pal' article on twitter I will punch someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actor!Allison  
> Actor!Lydia
> 
> I'm gonna be honest with you, as soon as I saw this prompt all I could think of was Crystal's dress at Wolfsbane Origins and I, as always, regret _nothing_

 

“This is unfair. Nobody should look this good in orange.” Lydia frowned as she ran her hands over the thin material of Allison's dress.

Allison laughed and tilted her head back enough for Lydia to press kisses to Allison's jaw. “Says the girl with orange hair.” She managed to reply.  
  
“Not really the same Alli.”

Allison made a sound almost like an agreement and moved her attentions to pulling Lydia closer against her.  
  
“We need to head out soon.” Allison frowned against her lips. “Those press junkets aren't going to film themselves.”  
  
Lydia sighed. “The sooner we can announce our relationship, the better.”  
  
“I agree.” Allison replied, wrapping her arms around Lydia's shoulders and resting her chin on Lydia's head. “The premier is in two weeks.”

“Good, because if I have to see one more 'gal pal' article on twitter I will punch someone.”  
  
Allison laughed and pulled back to smile at Lydia, wiping a smudge of lip gloss from the corner of Lydia's lips.  
  
“I would pay to see that.” She replied, flashing Lydia her dimples.

There was a knock at the door. “Allison? Is It safe?”  
  
Allison rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at Lydia as she took a step back. “It's safe, Stiles.”  
  
The door opened and a harried looking Stiles stepping in, his phone clutched tightly in his hand, his eyes wide like he's ransacked an entire Starbucks.  
  
“Good because while you're both hot my poor heart cannot handle the strain of making sure paparazzi don't catch you two.”  
  
“Oh Stiles, you could just play it off as gals being pals.” Allison winked, Stiles let out a pained groan and she could feel Lydia glaring at her. She leant back against the dressing table. “Besides, it took you weeks to figure it out.”  
  
“You were filming a movie in which you two are love interests.” Stiles folded his arms. “Practising making out is not uncommon... What _is_ uncommon is 'practising' a sex scene.”   
  
Allison glanced away with a blush, grinning at Lydia.  
  
“Anyway.” Stiles cleared his throat pointedly. “Five minutes okay? Lydia, I think your agent is looking for you.”  
  
“Ugh.” Lydia rolled her eyes, pressing her forehead to Allison's shoulder. “I need a new agent.”

Stiles muttered under his breath and held up his hand “Five minutes.” He said again before leaving.

“You coming back to my place tonight?” Allison asked.

“Of course.” Lydia grinned. “As much as I love this dress on you, I think it'd look better on your floor.”  
  
Allison laughed as she cupped Lydia's face in her hands and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
  
“It's a date.”

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that dress   
> nobody should be able to pull of orange it isn't fair


	50. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.  
> Stiles was a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALFWAY POINT *throws glitter*  
> Now if only I could show this much dedication to my actual life....

  
  


“Allison why aren't you dressed?”  
  
“I am dressed?”  
  
Stiles glared at her, trying to look intimidating in a Captain America costume. “Sweatpants and a t-shirt doesn't count. It's Halloween, come to the party Allison.”  
  
Allison sighed and rolled onto her stomach to bury her face into the pillows.  
  
“It'll be fun.” Stiles tried again. He sighed when Allison doesn't respond. “Lydia will be there.”  
  
“And her boyfriend, no doubt.”  
  
“You mean Jackson Whittemore?”  
  
Allison lifted her head to glare at him and to her surprise he was smirking.

“You do know they aren't together now, right?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They broke up... Two weeks ago?”  
  
“What?!” Allison exclaimed. “Why?!”  
  
“Because Jackson is an ass who doesn't deserve Lydia Martin? Because she finally realised that she doesn't love him? Because he's a dick? I mean I could keep going but your best friend who you've been in love with for two years is now single and there's a party that we can't miss. So, are you coming or not?”  
  
“I don't have a costume.” Allison frowned.  
  
Stiles pulled Allison to her feet and studied her carefully. “We're about the same height.” He grabbed her arm. “Come on, I have an idea, we need to stop at my place but it'll be worth it.”  
  
  


 

“Holy shit Allison, you look great!” Scott laughed. “You make a good Jack Skellington.”  
  
“Congratulate Stiles,” Allison gestured to the boy beside her. “He literally did everything.” In all honesty it was more than a little surprising that the usually hyper boy could stay still for long enough to focus only painstakingly applying the make-up and she didn't even know how he had learnt how to do this but by the time he finished the make-up and made the adjustments to her outfit, she had to admit, she looked amazing.  
  
“Allison!” Kira walked over to the group, dressed as Wonder Woman, she laughed as she saw her outfit, there was an expression she couldn't quite place. “It's good that you made it, you're both going to look great!”  
  
“I- both?” Allison frowned, she turned to Stiles. “Both?” She repeated, more force in her tone.  
  
Stiles held up his shield, putting something between them and Allison felt her stomach drop.  
  
“Don't kill me.”  
  
Allison took a small step towards him, disguising the panic she felt as anger. “That implies you've done something that would make me want to kill you.” She pointed out.

Stiles laughed awkwardly and looked into the house where the party was in full swing. “Oh look a pie!” He pushed past Scott and Kira into the house. “Have fun Allison!”  
  
Allison watched him go and turned back to Scott and Kira. “What has he done?” She asked quietly.

Scott raised a concerned eyebrow. “You mean you didn't plan this?”  
  
“PLAN WHAT?”  
  
Kira seemed to reach some epiphany and reached for Allison's arm, coaxing her into the house. “Stiles has your best interests in mind, so maybe don't actually kill him.”

Allison frowned as she stepped into the house, the music was blaring and Allison's eyes scanned over the crowd, taking in the bright and creative costumes. Her eyes spotted a familiar figure and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
“Sally!” Greenberg yelled. “Your Jack Is here!”  
  
Allison locked eyes with Lydia, Lydia's eyes widened in disbelief.

Yep.  
  
Stiles was a dead man.

 

  
  


Allison looked good, like really, really good. Even with all of the make-up, she really made a great Jack, even if she did look more than a little shell shocked as people dragged her through the crowd towards Lydia, several of them drunkenly singing various songs from the movie.  
  
“This was completely unplanned.” Allison said as soon as she reached her. “I swear Lyds, I didn't know you were dressed as Sally.”  
  
Lydia silenced her with a hand on Allison's bicep. “Hey.”  
  
Allison stared for a moment before laughing. “Hey.” Her eyes roamed Lydia's body. “You look amazing.”  
  
“So did you, I didn't know you had a flair for costume make-up.”  
  
Allison rolled her eyes. “This was Stiles' doing. I... Wasn't going to come.”  
  
“Why?” Lydia frowned.  
  
Allison shrugged and turned away. “I didn't think I would have fun.”

Lydia caught Stiles' eye across the room and he raised his glass and grinned, he's set this up, obviously, he was the only one who knew that she would be dressing up as Sally and he's also been aware of her feelings for Allison for a while.

“Well then, we're just going to have to change that, aren't we?” Lydia smiled, Allison still looked dubious, frowning as someone took a photo of the two of them. “Smile, Allison, someone could be falling in with it.” She squeezed Allison's arm again and was graced with a smile from the girl.

 

 

Lydia did change Allison's mind, pretty much everybody still found it hilarious that they had dressed as the couple and kept coming up to make them pose for pictures but it was just a minor distraction, they danced with Scott, Kira and Stiles (who still seemed concerned that Allison was going to kill him) and even danced together several times, Allison couldn't ignore every touch from Lydia, every smile the younger girl shot her way, it definitely felt like Lydia was flirting with her.  
  
And then Jackson had to go ahead and ruin it.

“Can you read lips?” Stiles asked, appearing at Allison's side.  
  
“No, but she's upset.” Allison replied, Jackson had shown up ten minutes ago and dragged Lydia away, it was only because of the look that Lydia had flashed her that Allison didn't launch forward and break his nose. Lydia had let herself be led away by the boy and now Allison was left standing at the impromptu bar watching the two fight in the corner.  
  
“Allison, you're in love with Lydia, right?” Stiles asked carefully.  
  
“Yeah.” Allison nodded. “What's your point?”  
  
“You've been avoiding Lydia, you didn't even know she had broken up with Jackson until I told you.” Stiles shrugged. “You don't even know the reason why she broke up with him.”  
  
“You said it was because she realised she didn't love him.”  
  
“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “Because she's in love with someone else.”

“Oh...” Allison felt her shoulders drop. She watched Lydia make her way to the kitchen and out of the back door.

“It's you, idiot.” Stiles sighed, exasperated.

“I-What?”

“Why else would I dress you up as Jack?” Stiles asked.  
  
“...I-”  
  
“It doesn't matter.” He dismissed, he threw his arm over Allison's shoulder and gestured towards the back door. “Now, you know how the movie ends, right?”  
  
Allison stared at him for a few moments. “What if she turns me away?”  
  
“That isn't going to happen Allison, now go and sing.”  
  
“Yeah okay, wait.. Sing?!”  
  
  
  
  
  


Trust Jackson to come and ruin everything, it had been such a fun evening, it had been almost perfect and then he had to come and fuck it all up because of course he did, Jackson always had to be the centre of attention.  
  
Lydia let out a quiet sigh and hugged herself to try and hold off the chill of the autumn air.  
  
“My dearest friend...” A voice sang softly, pulling Lydia from her thoughts. “If you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side...” Lydia turned to see Allison walking towards her, a shy smile gracing her lips and Lydia had to hold back a small laugh. “Where we can gaze into the stars...” Allison continued, hesitant as she began to get closer and Lydia couldn't help but smile and join in.  
  
“And sit together, now and forever...” Their voices merged together into a beautiful harmony as Lydia held a hand out in invitation. “For it is plain, as anyone can see...” Allison took Lydia's hand and smiled down at her, her eyes still hesitant but her intention was clear.  
  
“We're simply meant to be...” They finished and Lydia wished one of them had played the actual song as Allison leant down to press their lips together.  
  


 


	51. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Five dollars says you can't eat it in one go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Journalism (is that a thing? It is now)

 

“That is a good cupcake.” Allison muttered.

“That is a very good cupcake.” Stiles agreed.

It had appeared on Allison's desk that morning, it looked to be red velvet and Allison had no idea who could have brought it. She and Stiles were stood side by side, crouched slightly as they stared at the cupcake.  
  
“It could be poison.” Allison said.   
  
“Allison you're a journalist, your last article was about a puppy whose owner built it a wheelchair. You're not exactly at the forefront of death threats.”

Allison pursed her lips, resisting the urge to glare at Stiles. Everybody else on their floor moved around with ease, no doubt actually _doing_ work.  
  
“Five dollars says you can't eat it in one go.”  
  
“Stiles I could choke.”

“...Ten dollars?”

Allison thought for a moment and turned her head towards Stiles. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
Stiles grinned as Allison grabbed the cupcake, matching Stiles' expression before she shoved the entire cupcake into her mouth and okay, she can't breathe, this was a terrible idea and she's going to die in the middle of work because of a mysterious maybe poisoned but probably not cupcake.  
  
Stiles however, seemed to find this hilarious, muffling his laughs with his hand as Allison begins to accept her fate. Suddenly, his eyes widen with horror.  
  
“What?” She mumbled.  
  
“Morning!” Lydia's bright voice rang out. Allison matched Stiles' expression and shot upright, keeping her back to the redhead.   
  
“Morning!” Stiles replied.   
  
“Mmmhfmg!” Allison tried, only managing to send cupcake and frosting into her lungs and doubling over as she tries to remember how to breathe.

“...Is she okay?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Alli here as a secret admirer!” Stiles grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulder, he shot her a brief glance. “Or enemy.”  
  
“Enemy?”  
  
“Somebody left her a cupcake, now it's either a gift or it's laced with poison... We'll figure out which is true soon enough.”  
  
Lydia looked amused at this, watching as Allison continued to struggle. “I doubt that anybody would try to harm Allison, aside from herself of course if her eating methods are anything to go by.”

Allison blushed as she swallowed the remains of the cupcake, she desperately needs a coffee, or water, this is what happens when she listens to Stiles.  
  
“In my defence, it was for a bet.”  
  
“A bet?” Lydia raised an eyebrow as she sat at her desk.   
  
“Yep.” Allison nodded. “Stiles?”  
  
Stiles sighed as he set a ten dollar bill in her hand.

“So you think I have a secret admirer?” Allison asked.   
  
“Well yeah, why else would someone leave you a cupcake?” He sat down In Allison's seat. “And it has to be someone on this floor...” He looked around suspiciously. “Now who could it be...”  
  
“Careful Stiles.” Lydia smirked. “She might think it was you.”  
  
Stiles almost fell from the chair and nearly dragged Allison down with him.  
  
“Martin, this isn't Game of Thrones!” He yelled.   
  
“We aren't actually related Stiles.” Allison whispered.   
  
“We're close enough.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Now... Who's your secret admirer? I' going to make a list.”  
  
“You know we actually have jobs?” Allison asked. “And Derek will have our ass if we don't work... I mean, I know that's what you would want but-” Stiles slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cupcakes continued, every day, whoever was leaving them had taken to leaving notes too, most were flirtatious, complementing Allison's hair, her eyes, her jawline. (“Stiles, Is my jawline attractive?” “Allison you could cut glass with it.”) Though there were also several teasing lines insulting Stiles and his 'investigation'.   
  
“They think your dimples are adorable.” Stiles frowned as he read the note. “And that it's even cuter when you get frosting on your nose.”  
  
Allison blushed heavily and hid her face in her arms. “I didn't think anybody saw that.”  
  
“They also think that my efforts of trying to find you are weak and that I'm blind.”  
  
“Sassy.” Allison smirked. “I like them.”  
  
“You just like them because they pay you compliments and feed you cupcakes.”

“Considering that's all I really know about them, then yes.”  
  
“Who do you think it is?” Stiles asked.   
  
“I know who I want it to be.” Allison mumbled, dropping her voice down to a whisper.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
Allison deliberately let her gaze flicker over to Lydia, the woman seemed deep in work, glasses perched on her nose as she types. Stiles follows his gaze.  
  
“Ohhh...”  
  
“Can she bake?”  
  
“I'll find out.” He replied, looking thoughtful. “Or...”  
  
“Or?”  
  
“We could flush her out.”  
  
“Flush her out?”  
  
“How's your acting?”  


“My... Acting...” Allison frowned. “I'm going to say not very good.”  
  
“Oh good, likewise.” Stiles nodded. “Finish your cupcake, this is going to be fun.”

 

  
  


“I wouldn't trust this secret admirer of yours Allison.” Stiles began loudly, setting a cup of coffee down for her at her desk.   
  
“Oh?” Allison raised an eyebrow, admittedly surprised when Lydia falters in her typing. “Why not?”

“Well it's a little creepy, isn't it? Stiles sat himself on the edge of her desk. “Someone flirting and giving you food but not coming forward to tell you who they are. I mean, what if it's that creepy photographer Matt?”

Allison recoiled, Stiles hadn't told her he was going to bring Matt up, but she's definitely not acting now, what if it was Matt sending them? But the way Lydia was subtly watching them told her that they weren't wrong in assuming that Lydia was the sender.   
  
“I... What if it Matt?” Allison frowned. “Admittedly, in hindsight I probably shouldn't be eating them.”  
  
Stiles reached over to pat her shoulder. “Hey Lyds, Matt hasn't been around lately has he?”  
  
“No. He hasn't.” Lydia replied. “And I doubt that he has any baking skills.”  
  
“Know much about baking do you?” Stiles asked.   
  
Lydia shrugged and took a sip of her own coffee. “The basics.”  
  
Stiles hummed again and focused his attention back on Allison. “Don't eat another cupcake, at least until they give you a clue as to who they are.”

“Okay.” Allison nodded. “Drinks after work?”  
  
“Are you buying?”  
  
“First round.”   
  
“You're on.”  
  
“Lydia?” Allison called. “You in?”

Lydia blinked at Allison and pulled her glasses off. “Sure, if you're buying.” She smiled.   
  
“Great.” Allison grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allison keeps her head buried in her arms, drinking in the middle of the week is never ideal and she only regrets half of it, spending time with Lydia outside of work, getting to know her better and all in all only serving to intensify her crush.  
  
There was no cupcake on her desk when she walked in either, she's not surprised, she was the first one in, Allison had only slept for a couple of hours and had walked to work, trying to ease the nausea in her stomach.  
  
There were footsteps approaching her and a moment later there was something set down beside her.   
  
“Seriously Stiles. I hate you.” She groaned. “I am never trusting you again. Fuck you and your drinking games.”  
  
“Well you look as rough as I feel.”  
  
Allison shot upright and fell from her chair. “Lydia!” She scrambled upright and spotted the to go cup of coffee on her desk, Lydia looked remarkably put together, the only signs of a hangover being the huge sunglasses on her face.   
  
“Lydia, good morning!” She eyed the coffee. “I- thank you.”

“I didn't have time to make anything so...” She set a chocolate muffin down on the desk. “I hope you're okay with store bought.”   
  
Allison stared at the muffin and laughed. “So it _was_ you.”  
  
Lydia shrugged, glancing away slightly. “I had planned to keep it going for a little while longer, it's cute watching you eat and hilarious to watch Stiles try and be a detective. But then you both brought up Matt and I saw the look on your face and... I felt bad.”  
  
“You shouldn't feel bad.” Allison laughed, she dropped back into her seat and reached for the muffin, breaking it in half and offering half to Lydia. “We suspected it was you... But Stiles bringing Matt up wasn't planned.”  
  
Lydia smirked as she pulled her sunglasses off. “So you planned it.”  
  
“Stiles planned it.”  
  
“Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought.”  
  
Allison took a small bite from the muffin, thankful that her stomach could take it.   
  
“So...” Allison looked up at Lydia. “You're my secret admirer.”  
  
A slight blush rose to her cheeks. “I suppose I am.”  
  
Allison grinned down at the muffin before meeting Lydia's gaze. “Does this mean you want to go on a date with me?”  
  
“Pretty sure I'm supposed to be asking you that.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison shrugged. “You've spent the last two weeks giving me cupcakes, which you need to show me how to do that, by the way, so maybe let me take you to dinner tomorrow night?”  
  
“It's a date.” Lydia replied.  
  
“I'd ask if I can kiss you but I spent the two hours before coming here throwing up so...”  
  
Lydia laughed and walked around the desk, leaning down to press her lips to Allison's forehead.   
  
“I expect a proper kiss on our date.”  
  
“It's a promise.”

 


	52. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, spending Thanksgiving being held captive isn't the best way to celebrate...”

 

 

“So, spending Thanksgiving being held captive isn't the _best_ way to celebrate...” Allison murmured.   
  
“That's what you're going with?” Lydia replied. “Really?”  
  
Allison shrugged. “You sure you can't scream?”   
  
Lydia sighed and struggle pointlessly against the ropes that bound her wrists behind her back. They had been kidnapped by yet another group of hunters who were pissed at Allison's new code and had sworn to take out the pack. Allison had tried to stop them and had taken most of the damage from the attack as a result, even with her hands tied behind her back, Allison had managed to fight off any hunter who tried to come near Lydia and because of that she was now tied to the wall of the basement opposite.   
  
“They must know magic.” Lydia said. “When are they going to kill us?”   
  
“If I have a say in it, never.” Allison muttered, twisting and pulling. “I just need to get off of this wall, there has to be something in here that I can use as a weapon.”  
  
“Alli, stop, you're going to dislocate your arm.” Lydia tried to move forward.   
  
“The pack don't know we're here, the hunters aren't patient, they'll kill one of us to lure them.” Allison admitted, she looked thoughtful as she met Lydia's gaze. “Do me a favour and look away for a minute?”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Please?”  
  
Lydia regarded her carefully before nodding and glancing down, there was a sickening crack and a muffled cry, Lydia snapped her gaze back to Allison who was now leaning against the wall, eyes closed and face scrunched up In pain, her hands, Lydia noted were still bound but were now in front of her. Lydia had no idea how she had broken the rope holding her to the wall and honestly she was a little scared to ask.  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“Eight years gymnastics, remember?”  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison opened her eyes and smiled, Lydia tried to ignore the bruises and cuts on the girls face. “I'll be fine.”  
  
Allison moved onto her feet and crossed the room slowly. “They were smart enough to use magic to stop your scream, but dumb enough to leave my feet unbound.” She laughed as she knelt down beside Lydia, turning to press her forehead to Lydia's cheek. “I'm going to get us out of here, okay?”  
  
Lydia turned to kiss Allison, hearing a quiet hiss of pain from her lips, as she moved to pull away, Allison pressed forward.   
  
“I believe you.” Lydia whispered, she pressed a soft kiss to the split on Allison's lip. “I believe you.”  
  
Allison pulled away slightly, glancing up at the ceiling. “How are you with fixing a dislocated shoulder?”   
  
“Oh God, Alli...”  
  
“Scold me later.” Allison dismissed, she looked up again. “I think I can hear someone coming.”  
  
“I wasn't going to scold you.” Lydia replied. “I can't do much with my hands tied.”   
  
“Shit. Okay, That's fine.” Allison kissed her forehead before standing up. “I'll manage.”  
  
She moved to the door, bracing herself against the wall, Lydia tensed as she finally heard the footsteps, and the door swung open, the hunter glanced at where he had tied Allison before looking at Lydia and doing a double take when he realised Allison was no longer there. He hadn't even had the chance to open his mouth before Allison attacked, even with her hands literally tied she completely kicked his ass, slamming his face into the wall and rendering him unconscious.   
  
“You never cease to amaze me.” Lydia said.   
  
Allison pulled a knife from the hunters boot and cut herself free from the ropes, she even managed to get a gun from a holster on his belt before walking over to Lydia and carefully cutting the ropes, she didn't miss the bleeding wrists caused by struggling against the ropes or the cut from the knife after cutting herself free.   
  
“You're hurt.” Lydia muttered, closing her hands over Allison's wrists.   
  
“I know, we'll worry about it later though, okay?” Allison kissed her again. “Can you pop my shoulder back in?”  
  
“It'll hurt.”  
  
“That's fine.”   
  
Lydia took hold of Allison's wrist with one hand and pressed her palm to her shoulder. “Deep breaths, okay?”  
  
Allison nodded and sucked in a deep breath, Lydia took a breath of her own and winced at the muffle cry.   
  
“Can you tie him up?” Allison asked, rubbing at her shoulder.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Good, look, stay here, okay?” She moved towards the door. “I'm going to kick their asses.”  
  
“Allison-” Lydia grabbed the girls arm. “I'll scream, call for the pack.”  
  
“They'll kill us before the wolves can get here. Scream, I'll go and fight.”  
  
“This is a bad idea Allison...”  
  
Allison cupped her face in her hands and kissed her again, cupping her face in her hands.   
  
“It'll be fine.” She braced her forehead against Lydia's. “I'll be right back.”  
  
“I can't believe you just said that.”  
  
Allison winked as she pulled away. “Wait for the sounds of fighting-”  
  
“Then scream?”  
  
“Then scream.” Allison nodded, she moved to go up the stairs.  
  
“Allison, good luck.”  
  
Allison grinned. “You too.”  
  
Lydia watched Allison go and used what was left of the rope to tie the hunters wrists behind his back, Lydia doubted he had the gymnastic skills of Allison, the sounds of fighting overhead started and Lydia took a deep breath and let out a piercing scream. When the ringing in her ears had stopped, Lydia could hear the sounds of gunshots and smashing and as much as Lydia wanted to help, she knew that going up there would only put her in danger and distract Allison.

There was a howl and Lydia let out a sigh of relief, honestly, the hunters need to stop underestimating their pack.

“Lydia!” Allison called, moving down the stairs. “It's safe.” She stumbled and fell against Lydia. “The pack are here.”  
  
Lydia's hand brushed against Allison's hip and came away wet. “Allison!” She pulled back and saw the red staining her shirt, Lydia lifted it and gasped. “You've been stabbed!”  
  
“Just a scratch.” Allison dismissed, though the paleness of her skin told her otherwise.  
  
“Scott!” Lydia yelled. “Allison's hurt!”  
  
  
  
  
One trip to the police station and hospital later, Lydia and Allison were safely sat in Derek's loft.   
  
“You could have at least cooked a turkey Derek.” Allison sighed, sitting down beside Lydia with a grimace. Allison wrapped her free arm around her shoulder, huffing at the arm she had strapped into a sling.

“Well we've been a little busy trying to find you both, you know, considering you and Lydia were _kidnapped._ ” Derek replied with a glare.   
  
“We're just lucky that the Chinese place down town was still open.” Stiles said as he reached for one of the unopened boxes.  
  
“Are you sure that you should be here Allison?” Scott asked. “Mom didn't really want to let you out yet.”  
  
“After the past few days?” Allison scoffed. “I want to eat this food, celebrate thanksgiving, go home with my girlfriend and...” She laughed. “Celebrate.”  
  
“Your arm is in a sling.” Stiles pointed out.  
  
“Stiles.” Allison began, moving her arm away to reach for a box of food. “I have another arm, I also have a very good tongue-”  
  
“We also have a strap on.” Lydia supplied.  
  
“We do.” Allison nodded. “It's pink.”  
  
The two of them shared a grin and Lydia leant in to kiss her quickly while the rest of the group remained silent.  
  
“Well, once Stiles has remembered how to breathe again, maybe we should all say what we're thankful for and then we can eat?”  
  
“I'm thankful for Lydia, weapons and all of us not being dead.” Allison said.  
  
“I'm thankful for that idiot who stabbed you having no aim.” Lydia replied, resting her head on Allison's shoulder. “I love you, stop nearly dying on me.”  
  
“I love you too.” Allison laughed. “Happy thanksgiving.”  
  
“Happy thanksgiving Alli.” 

 


	53. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You'll always be you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second person

The dust finally settles and you see her clearly.   
  
She keeps her back to you, looking out to the battlefield, sword still clutched in her hand and if you focus, you think you can see the magicrising from her body.

“It's over.” She breathes.   
  
“You did it.” You say.

She crumples and you move to catch her, you hit the ground together, she's weak, exhausted, the price of the deal hasn't hit her body yet, but it will and you know you'll stay by her side, you suggested it after all.

You cradle her in your arms, you need to leave, it may be over but you've yet to see the repercussions.   
  
“You did it Allison.” You whisper, brushing the hair from her face to press your lips to her temple. “We're going to be okay now.”  
  
Allison slips from your grasp, moving to her knees to grab the sword, you wonder what it feels like, the power it holds, you push the thoughts away, you know the curse and Allison bears it willingly.

“We need to leave.” Allison says. “I don't know how much energy I have left.”

You help her to her feet and she stands steady, surveying the battlefield and all that she has done and you can sense her doubt...  
  
“You're still you, Allison.”  
  
“But am I?” She replies.

“You'll always be you.” You say, you turn her head so that she faces you and you kiss her. You need to make sure she knows, knows that nothing can change how you feel for her. “I love you.”   
  
She blinks at you, pale and hesitant but you feel the weight lift from her shoulders as she braces her forehead against your own.   
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“Come on Allison, we need to leave.”  
  
She holds the sword in one hand and takes your own with the other, you leave with her and neither of you look back.

 


	54. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned of violence (bc lets be honest it's called _torture_

 

“Tell me where it is.”  
  
“No.”  
  
A punch to the face, split lip and mouth full of blood.   
  
“Come on,” Allison laughed, my grandmother can hit better than that.” She spat the blood onto his shoe. “And she's dead.”

“You're really willing to lay down your life to protect it?”

“It and so much more.” Allison replied, licking her lips, all she has tasted for days was her own blood, the smell of it fills the air. Allison has long since lost track of the days, she was trained to handle situations like this though, and she will not be broken.

“By 'so much more' are you referring to your banshee?”  
  
Growing up, especially around werewolves, Allison knew that it was important to keep your weaknesses hidden, to keep your heartbeat steady. It was difficult but not impossible.

“I don't have a banshee.” Allison replied, going so far as to grin. “Whoever your informants are they aren't very good are they?”  
  
“No, you see, hunter. They're very good. That's why we took _you._ ” He punched her again for good measure and she forced a laugh in response. “We know your connection with the banshee, the love you have for her. We know that there is a reason that they keep you and it goes beyond the skills you have so we know you know where it is. That you're the one guarding it.”  
  
“So you kidnap me, torture me in hopes that I'll tell you where it is?” Allison replied. “You clearly know nothing in the art of torture.”  
  
“You clearly know nothing of us.” He replied. “You guard it but you also protect the banshee, we stood no chance of taking her while you were by her side.”  
  
At his words, Allison can feel her façade fading, her weakness always has and always will be Lydia. Allison was giving the choice when she was run through by the Oni. A deal that she accepted but even on that night, she knew that if she were ever faced with a choice, Allison would choose Lydia over all else, despite knowing the price that would be paid if she sacrificed her role as guardian to do so.

“Take her back to her cell.” He ordered. “I think this will be fun.”

 

 

The second Allison saw her, she felt her spirit break.   
  
Lydia, in the cell beside her own, conscious and terrified but Allison could tell tat she was trying to hide it under her bravado.   
  
“Allison!” Lydia exclaimed, rising to her feet and clutching the bars that linked their cells together as Allison was thrown in, the door locked behind her.   
  
Allison wiped the blood from her mouth and walked over to her, reaching through the bars to cup her face.   
  
“Are you hurt?” Allison asked. “Lydia, please, are you hurt?”  
  
“I'm fine, they- they drugged me.” Her eyes scanned Allison. “What have they done to you?”  
  
Allison kissed her, the cold metal of the bars pressing uncomfortably against her cheeks but it's been so long since they last saw each other.   
  
“Don't worry about me.” Allison stepped back and ran her hand over the bars, one was sharp, far too easy to cut herself on. “They're going to torture you until I tell them where it is.”  
  
Lydia's eyes widened, not even Lydia knew much about her task, only the basics, only what she absolutely had to know. Any more and she was even more of a target than she already was.   
  
“How did they even know about you?” Lydia asked quietly.   
  
“I... The only people who know are the pack.”  
  
“You think there's a traitor?”  
  
Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I don't want to think so, but-”  
  
“It's the only explanation.” Lydia concluded, hand reaching through the bars, Allison tangled their fingers together immediately.   
  
“If I tell them, they're going to kill you anyway.” Allison said, leaning to press her lips to Lydia's knuckles. “And I will not let them harm you.”  
  
“You need to put your role first.”  
  
“No.” Allison dropped Lydia's hand and immediately slashed her palm over the sharp metal, grimacing at Lydia's exclamation. “You came first and will always come first.”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Allison glanced around to make sure that nobody was watching, waiting until there was enough blood dripping from the cut. She moved to the centre of her cell and crouched down, pressing her palm to the floor.   
  
“Allison... No.”  
  
Allison knew every sigil, had committed every one to memory, this was one of the more complicated ones and for good reason.

“Allison you can't do this.”  
  
Once the sigil was painted, she stepped back, observing her work and walked back over to Lydia, reaching for Lydia with her uninjured hand. Lydia leant into the touch.   
  
“You know I have to. I was planning something like this anyway... Maybe not on _this_ magnitude but I was going to escape like this anyway, I was hoping to find out more about them.”  
  
Lydia laughed a little at that. “You were letting yourself get tortured to get information from them.”  
  
“Someone betrayed us Lydia, I needed to find out who. But we can do that back home, I'm not risking you.”  
  
“You don't need to do it like this though Allison.”  
  
Allison kissed her softly. “You know I do.”  
  
Before Lydia could protest, Allison stepped away and moved to the centre of the sigil. She looked at the banshee and smiled reassuringly, Lydia definitely didn't seem to be buying it though.   
  
“Are you ready?” She asked as she painted the bands around her wrists.

“No.”  
  
“Me either.” Allison replied. “I love you, okay?”  
  
“Allison, don't say that.” Lydia shook her head.   
  
“You know I do though, right?”  
  
“I love you too Allison, but don't say it like you think it's the last time you'll ever say it.”  
  
“Either way. I love you, be ready.” She sighed as she looked down. “This is going to get violent.”  
  
“I love you.” Lydia muttered. “Be careful.”

Allison nodded and held out her hands, palms facing down towards the sigil. The sigil began to glow as it burnt into the ground, the rush of power pulling her towards it. There was no turning back now.  
  
“Marchosias. I call for you!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	55. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lydia... Lyds, there's a rainbow....” Allison laughed. “Do you see it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> AU- Reincarnation  
> AU- Soulmates  
> AU- Future (it's set in like 2030 something. Why? Good question)
> 
> Trigger warning, there's a car crash, so be careful okay?

 

“Kira, I don't do blind dates.” Lydia sighed.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and linked their arms together, leading her out of the library.  
  
“Lydia, I get it, you dated losers and you have this weird emptiness in your heart that you think should be filled by your 'soulmate' or whatever...” Lydia frowned at Kira's words but the girl held a hand up before she could protest. “But how can you find your soulmate unless you get out there? You'll never find someone unless you try.”  
  
Kira was right, about all of it, really. Ever since she could remember, she felt as though something was wrong, missing, even and from a young age, she had convinced herself that it was because _someone_ was missing. Sometimes, when she slept, she would get flashes, see a figure in her periphery and feel the warmth in her chest.

“Fine.” Lydia groaned. “Who are they?”  
  
Kira squealed and grinned. “Her name is Allison, she just transferred this semester from Berkeley and she's in my history class, you're going to love her!”

Allison.

The name itself makes her heart flutter.

“Where am I meeting her?”

“That coffee shop you like next to campus, I figured I could convince you with it.”  
  
“You figured right. I'll go, but I promise nothing.”  
  
“You'll have fun, I promise.”

 

 

Kira texts her a time but refuses to give any information about what Allison looks like other than _“She looks like a puppy.”_ Which, okay, that's cute but it's also painfully vague. But still, Lydia stops off at her apartment after class to change into something less studenty and a little more date worthy, even if it is just for coffee.

Once she gets there, Lydia does a sweep of the room, she's on time but she has no way of knowing if Allison is there, the most she could probably do is call Kira and ask her but before she can do that there's a hand tapping her on the shoulder and-  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, wow.  
  
“Lydia?” The girl asked, dark brown eyes focused intensely on her own and if Lydia wasn't mistaken, she thought she could see disbelief in them.  
  
“Yeah, Allison?”  
  
“That's me.” Allison grinned and God, she even had dimples and her hair looked so soft. But it's the eyes that really catch Lydia's attention, there's just something about them that makes Lydia unable to tear her gaze away, like she's seen them before and she tries to hold back the hopeful feeling that she's aware of underneath her racing heart but this girl, she just feels familiar and... Right.  
  
Allison laughed suddenly and Lydia was startled from her thoughts. “What is is?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison just smiled fondly at her. “You're beautiful, I have no idea how I'm going to convince you to date me.”

“Well,” Lydia smiled. “You could start by buying me a coffee.”

Allison grinned and yeah, Lydia definitely understood why Kira called her a puppy.

 

“Kira said you just transferred from Berkeley.” Lydia said.  
  
“Yeah.” Allison nodded, eyes fixated on the leaf that the barista had etched into the foam. “Uh, bad memories, you know? I thought Berkeley would be far enough away but it wasn't, I had to get out of California.” Allison shrugged.  
  
It seemed like a bad subject, something bad happened to Allison there and she clearly wanted to forget about it. The girl lifted her head to catch Lydia's eye and smiled softly.

“So, why New York?” Lydia asked.  
  
“I don't know.” Allison replied. “It just felt like...” She pursed her lips in thought.  
  
“Something was calling to you?"

“Yeah. Yeah, exactly.”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I was the same, as soon as I was old enough, I just knew I had to come here. Something or someone wanted me here.”

“Well, when you find out who they are, tell them I said thanks.” Allison replied, causing Lydia to laugh.  
  
  
  
It should scare her, how easy it is to talk to Allison, to feel _this_ connected so quickly but she can't not love it, love how easy it is to laugh at Allison's jokes or get so lost in Allison's stories (her heart skips when she tells Lydia that she wants to be a writer.) And when Lydia talks, Allison listens, really, truly listens and she's falling fast, way too fast but it doesn't scare her, nothing about this is scary.  
  
  
  
They talk until Lydia realises that she needs to go home so that she can finish a paper due the next day and Allison graciously offers to walk her home, an offer Lydia couldn't not say yet to. They talk as they walk and Lydia realised quickly that Allison really doesn't know the city well, she's only been in New York for a couple of weeks and has spent most of that time catching up on work. Lydia promises her that she'll show her around and they exchange numbers as they walk.  
  
“You know...” Lydia began as they came to a stop outside of her building. “I almost said no when Kira tried to make me come on this date.”  
  
“What changed your mind?” Allison asked, hands in her jacket pockets.  
  
Lydia shrugged. “I'm just glad I did.”  
  
“I'm glad you did too.” Allison replied.  
  
Lydia stepped forward and tipped her head up, concerned only for a moment that Allison wouldn't understand but the girl slipped her hands out from her pockets and reached up with her right hand to cup Lydia's cheek as their lips met for a kiss and it was like fireworks, it was something Lydia had never experienced before, Allison's hand on her cheek sends sparks across her skin and Lydia holds onto Allison's jacket. They kiss until they're breathless, until Allison has to break away and it's silent for a moment as they stare at one another. Allison breaks the silence with a laugh and that look is back in her eyes, the disbelief but it quickly softens out and she brushes a lock of hair behind Lydia's ear and leans in to kiss her again, quickly, softly.  
  
“Goodnight, Lydia.” She whispered.  
  
“Goodnight Allison.” Lydia replied.

* * *

 

  
“Stop grinning.” Lydia mumbled as she replied to Allison's text. They had barely stopped talking since they parted ways, honestly, she's just thankful for imessage.  
  
“Who's grinning?” Kira asked, with, yep, a huge shit eating grin.

“Never thought you to be the smug type, Kira.” Lydia pointed out.  
  
“Me either but I like it. So, when are you seeing her again?”  
  
“We're going to the Met tomorrow, Allison's always wanted to go and now I have someone to go with.”

“You're welcome.” Kira winked.

  
Lydia picked Allison up in her car, Allison came out wearing a blue dress a brown knee high boots.  
  
“You look amazing.” Lydia said as Allison climbed into the car.  
  
Allison blushed. “Thank you, you do too.” She leant over the console to kiss Lydia on the cheek before settling into her seat and pulling her seatbelt on.

“Careful.” Lydia warned. “That seatbelt has been playing up for a while.”  
  
Allison nodded and made sure it was fastened. “After this, can I buy you lunch?”  
  
“Deal.” Lydia laughed.

 

  
Lydia didn't know what to focus on more, the art or Allison. Lydia always considered herself a major art nerd but her knowledge seemed to pale in comparison to Allison, on more than one occasion, Lydia even notices other people listening to Allison talk.  
  
“Honestly, it's like you were there when they were painted.” Lydia said.  
  
Allison laughed and reached for Lydia's hand, turning her head to smile at Lydia. “Now wouldn't that be something.”  
  
“Honestly, Allison, you know every piece of art in here.”  
  
“All but one.” Allison replied, expression suddenly serious.  
  
“Which one?” Lydia asked.  
  
“You.”

Well damn.  
  
Lydia felt herself blush and had to look away from Allison, which only seemed to make the girl laugh.

“You're such a flirt.” Lydia mumbled.  
  
“You bring it out of me.” Allison replied, tugging Lydia over to a bench so that they can sit down. “I really like you Lydia.” She said. Lydia looked back to Allison only to find Allison staring at the wall ahead. Her cheeks were pink and Lydia didn't try to stop herself from kissing the corner of Allison's mouth.

“I really like you too.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, you didn't have to walk me home.” Lydia said after their fourth date.

“I don't mind.” Allison replied, swinging their hands idly between them. “I makes me happy to know you've gotten home safe.”  
  
“A real knight in shining armour, aren't you?” Lydia smirked.  
  
Allison glanced down at her feet as they walked, she was smiling but there seemed to be something sad in her expression and Lydia couldn't understand what put it there, as quick as it came, the look was gone and Allison was back to her usual puppy self.

“Only if that makes you my queen.” She replied.  
  
Lydia pulled on Allison's arm and walked backwards until her back met the wall, moving her hand up to cup Allison's jaw and guiding her in for a kiss. Allison's hands moved to skim over her hips, settling on her waist and if it weren't for some asshole wolf whistling out of his car as he drove past. Allison broke the kiss with a breathless laugh and twisted slightly to press her lips to Lydia's temple, arms snaking around her waist to pull her into a hug. Lydia hugged her back, closing her eyes.  
  
“This is the part where I let you go.” Allison muttered.  
  
“But?” Lydia prompted, tightening her hold on Allison slightly.  
  
“But I don't want to. Ever.” Allison admitted.

Lydia thought back to that feeling she always used to have, the feeling that there was something missing, a hole within her that needed to be filled and as the weeks went on with Allison, it was becoming clearer and clearer that this girl was doing that. It all felt so right and natural, like they had always known one another.

Lydia kissed her again. “If you didn't have a paper due tomorrow, I would invite you in.”  
  
Allison laughed. “Ever the studious girlfriend.”  
  
“Someone has to keep you in line.”  
  
Allison hummed her agreement as she kissed Lydia. “And I'm lucky enough to have you.”  
  
“I think I'm the lucky one Allison.” Lydia pushed at the girls shoulder softly. “Now go home.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I'm going.” Allison laughed. “I'll see you tomorrow.”  


* * *

  
  
  
Lydia had agreed to meet Allison in the library once her class was finished, if the brunettes snapchat story was anything to go by it was that her and her friend Liam had been trying to study in there for hours, she had all intentions of dragging Allison back to her apartment so that they can relax and watch Netflix, probably bake cookies.

 

When she got to the library, she found Allison and Liam sat at their regular table, Allison had her arms folded on the table with her head resting on them while Liam spoke to her.  
  
“You're in love with her?” Liam asked. “Allison, you've only known her for what? A month?”  
  
“...I fell in love with her the moment I saw her.”  
  
Liam looked shocked at this, he stared at Allison for a long moment. “You're not kidding are you?”  
  
“I wouldn't joke about that Liam. I mean it.” Allison sat up. “I love her so much and it gets stronger everyday.”  
  
“Have you told her that?” Liam asked. “You guys haven't even had sex yet have you?”  
  
“I haven't told her yet, didn't want to scare her away by declaring my love by the third date.” Allison replied.  
  
Lydia chose that moment to make her presence known, walking forward so that Liam saw her. She watched him not so discreetly kick Allison under the table, Allison twisted her head and smiled when she saw Lydia.  
  
“Hey Lyds, how was class?”  
  
“Long, how was studying?” Lydia asked as she sat down beside Allison and leant into the kiss Allison initiated.  
  
“Not much studying actually happened.” Allison admitted. She shuffled closer so that she could rest her head on Lydia's shoulder. “You okay?”

Lydia nodded, smiling, Allison loved her, she hadn't said it to her yet, but Allison loved her. Lydia couldn't stop from smiling If she wanted to.  
  
“Wanna go watch movies at my place?” Lydia asked.  
  
“That sounds perfect.” Allison replied. She looked across the table to Liam. “I'll email you what I find, yeah?”  
  
“Deal.” Liam nodded.  
  
  
  
As Allison and Lydia leave the building, Lydia lets out a groan when they walk into the rain, she hadn't dressed for this weather and she hadn't brought her car.  
  
“Do you want to walk or-” Lydia stopped as she turned to look at Allison. Allison was staring up at the sky, rain hitting her face, for a few moments, Allison looked to be in a world of her own. “Allison?”  
  
Allison blinked a few times and turned to meet Lydia's gaze, reaching up to wipe the rain from her face.  
  
“Sorry, world of my own.” She smiled, she studied Lydia critically. “You're not wearing a jacket.”  
  
“Nice observation.”  
  
Allison rolled her eyes as she shrugged her own off, leaving her only in a thin long sleeve shirt.  
  
“Here, it'll keep you dry.”  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“Just put the jacket on.” Allison said.  
  
“You're going to get soaked by the time we get back to my place.”  
  
Allison just continued to hold her jacket out until Lydia sighed and took it from her it was a little big but it had a hood and would definitely keep most of the rain from her.  
  
“Come on,” Lydia grabbed Allison's hand. “Before you get sick.”

 

As soon as they were back at Lydia's, Lydia directed Allison to the bathroom with dry clothes. While Allison changed, Lydia threw on some sweats of her own and tied her hair up.  
  
“What are you doing?” Allison asked, coming up behind Lydia and wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
“Making cocoa, do you want anything to eat?”  
  
“Nah,” Allison yawned against Lydia's shoulder. “I'm fine.”  
  
“Your hair is still wet.” Lydia mumbled.  
  
Allison smiled sheepishly and ran a hand over her head. Lydia pushed both of the mugs into Allison's hands. “Go put these in the bedroom, I'm gonna grab a towel.”  
  
Allison nodded and drifted towards the room, Lydia is aware that it's the first time since they started dating that Allison has seen her apartment and she doesn't miss how Allison moves slowly as she takes in the room before disappearing into the bedroom. Lydia moves into the bathroom to grab a towel before following her in.  
  
Lydia sat herself behind Allison and took her time trying the girls hair with the towel, Allison was playing music from her phone for Lydia as she worked and it wasn't long until she felt Allison relax, head falling back against Lydia's chest. Lydia leant over her, staring into Allison's eyes.  
  
“Hey.” Lydia whispered.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Allison smiled a little. “You do?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Allison reached up to push her fingers into Lydia's hair and pulled her own for a kiss, It was a little awkward with the angle, but perfect nonetheless.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
They fell asleep like that, curled around one another, Lydia's head pressed to Allison's chest. The only sound she could hear was Allison's heartbeat and she honestly doesn't think she has ever heard a better sound.

 

* * *

 

The weeks that pass are by far the happiest in her life, they go on frequent dates, text almost constantly and not a moment goes by where Lydia isn't thinking about Allison in some way. Kira always thinks it's hilarious and always gets that smug grin on her face whenever Lydia and Allison display any form of affection, which honestly happens so frequently Kira just seems to have a permanent grin plastered onto her face.

 

There are moments though, where Allison seems distant. It's most evident whenever Allison talks. Lydia can't help but feel like the girl is wise beyond her years but it's easily dismissed with a kiss or a hug, often both. Sometimes, Lydia will wake up with a bottomed out stomach and a scream in her throat, a nightmare, she never remembers them but she does know that she's suffered from them since she was a child. A quick call to Allison though, and the girl will be over immediately, no matter what time.

 

“I really love you.” Allison said one night, they're on the sofa and Allison has her lips against Lydia's neck, hands on her thighs and inching higher oh so slowly, driving her crazy in the most glorious of way. “So much.”

“I love you too, I can't imagine my life without you.” Lydia replied. “I need you.”  
  
“What do you need?”  
  
“I need you to touch me.”  
  
Allison's hand dipped under her skirt and Allison shifted to kiss her lips and Lydia couldn't think about anything other than Allison.

 

She watched Allison wake slowly, looking all sleepy eyed and gorgeous, Allison is a very cuddly little spoon when she wants to be and Lydia is all too happy to oblige.  
  
“I feel like I've known you forever.” Lydia whispered as she pressed a kiss to the back of Allison's neck.  
  
Allison rolled over, eyes focused and staring into Lydia's, she links their fingers together and pressed them to Lydia's heart.  
  
“I feel it too.” Allison replied, pulling Lydia closer against her.  
  
“I once heard that soulmates are like magnets, drawn to one another.”  
  
Allison was quiet for a few moments, seemingly more focused on pressing kisses to Lydia's skin.  
  
“I knew someone a long time ago who said something like that.” She eventually replied. “I think they were right.”

* * *

 

“So why are you dragging me shopping instead of your girlfriend?” Kira asked.  
  
“Because for a start, you're still my best friend and two, it's for her birthday present so I can't exactly bring Allison with me for that.”

Kira laughed as she followed Lydia into the store. “What's the plan for that anyway?”  
  
“Liam sent me the address for this bar he's bringing her too, we're all going to hang out there for a while but then we're going back to my place.”  
  
Kira laughed and raised her eyebrows suggestively. “That it?”  
  
“I'm also taking her for a weekend vacation up state, complete with road trip.”  
  
“You're really spoiling her.”  
  
“She's worth it.” Lydia replied. “She really is.”  
  
“Does she fit your 'soulmate' requirements?” Kira asked.  
  
“And beyond, I honestly don't think I'll be able to thank you enough for setting us up.”  
  
Kira waved a hand. “Just make me your maid of honour.”  
  
“Deal.” Lydia replied She stopped when she saw a mannequin dressed in a tight fitting leather jacket, immediately she can picture Allison wearing it and the image is so vivid It almost feels like it could be a memory. “That's it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The jacket. That's Allison's present.”  
  
“You're sure?”  
  
“Definitely.”

 

* * *

  
  
The bar, despite how loud it was, felt strangely homely, Lydia couldn't quite put her finger on why and judging from the look on Allison's face, she felt the same, they had met there because Allison's last class had ran later than usual meaning the birthday girl was late to her own party.  
  
“Happy birthday baby.” Lydia greeted, wrapping her arms around Allison's neck and leaning up to kiss her.

“Hey.” Allison smiled. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Never better, come on, lets get you a drink.” She grabs Allison's hand and pulls her towards the bar where a man in his mid forties shows up, his hair and beard is specked with grey and his eyes are a pale green, Lydia can definitely see the appeal but there's something vaguely familiar about him.  
  
“What can I get you?” He asked. He looks from Lydia to Allison and seems to freeze, if only for a moment.

“What do you want Allison?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Whatever is on tap.” Allison replied. “Derek, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it's me, Allison.”  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow as Derek began to pour their drinks. “You know him?” She asked Allison.  
  
“Once upon a time.” Allison replied. “When I was younger.”  
  
“It was practically a lifetime ago.” Derek replied. “You haven't changed.” He added, sounding a little awed.  
  
“You have. You got old.”  
  
Derek chuckled as he looked to Lydia. “And this is?”  
  
Allison wrapped an arm around her. “This is Lydia.”  
  
Derek laughed as her set their drinks down. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Allison replied, a fond look in her eyes. “It's good to see you again.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
There's a weighted silence between the two of them, something Lydia can't explain but before she can ask, they're both being swept away by Liam, Mason and Kira. Liam essentially owns the jukebox the entire night and tries to get Lydia to drink more than she wants to. Lydia's never been one for parties but watching Allison dance and laugh with all of her friends and it isn't hard to imagine this happening frequently, all of their friends together and happy and it's just the best way to celebrate Allison's birthday.  
  
  
  
“Do you want your present now?” Lydia asked as they stumbled into her apartment a few hours later. She didn't give Allison the chance to respond (mostly because she knew that Allison would respond with something romantic and cliché and distract her entirely) and grabbed the box from where she had left it on the sofa.  
  
Allison already looked misty eyed when Lydia handed her the box and the moment she pulled the jacket out, Lydia saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
“Allison? What's wrong?”  
  
“Nothing.” Allison replied with a gentle laugh. “It's beautiful, Lydia.”  
  
“I saw it and I thought of you.” Lydia explained. “I could picture you wearing it and knew I had to buy it you.”  
  
Allison smiled at the jacket and held it up to her face, inhaling the smell of the leather. She didn't try it on though, Lydia watched her carefully place it back into the box, running her fingers over it and before Lydia could react, Allison had turned towards her, pinning her up against the wall and kissing her, hands on her cheeks and Lydia was caught so off guard by the action that she let out a small yelp before wrapping one arm around Allison's shoulders, her other hand threading through Allison's hair.  
  
“I love you, I really really love you.” Allison breathed against her lips.  
  
“I love you too.” Lydia managed to reply, even as one of Allison's hands moved under her skirt, Lydia wrapped her legs around Allison's waist and it never failed to surprise her at how strong the girl seemed to be.  
  
“Bed?” Allison gasped.  
  
“Too far.” Lydia whimpered.

 

They do eventually make it to the bed, when they're too exhausted to do much else but press loving words into skin and leave soft touches as the moonlight spills into the room through the window that Lydia never bothered to close the curtains to. They don't need words to explain what this is between them, Lydia knows that she loves Allison with all that she has and Allison feels the same way about her, there hasn't been any doubt about that and Lydia knows that they'll be together. The last thing Lydia sees before sleep claims her is Allison smiling back at her and that's the only image Lydia ever wants to fall asleep to.

 

* * *

 

“Everything in the trunk?” Lydia asked.

“Yep.” Allison nodded as she slid into the passenger seat, Lydia smiled when she realised Allison was wearing the jacket she got her. “Just about anyway.” She added with a wink.

“Okay then, lets go then.”  
  
Allison hummed as she clipped her seatbelt in. “I can't wait, romantic weekend, just the two of us...” She trailed off with a smile.

Lydia felt herself blush, Allison had gone into great detail about some of the things she planned to do to Lydia over the next couple of days and honestly, they probably weren't the best things to think about when driving a car.

 

  
The two of them slipped into a comfortable silence after that, getting out of the city was predictably difficult, Lydia hated driving in New York but it would be more than worth it once they finally got out, it was a beautiful drive to where they were going to be staying and she wanted Allison to see it first-hand.

 

“After we finish this year...” Allison began slowly. “Do you want to move in with me?”  
  
Lydia damn near swerved the car at the brunettes words, when she glanced over to Allison she was rewarded with an alarmed look. “Really?”  
  
“Y-you don't have to!” Allison tried to amend seriously. “I just thought-”  
  
“No, no, I want to.” Lydia replied with a laugh. “I really do. You just caught me off guard is all.”  
  
Allison smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“So, us moving in together?”  
  
“It seems like the natural next step.” Allison shrugged.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Lydia smirked. “What would happen after that?”  
  
“I'd ask you to marry me. We'd finish college, go into our respective careers, get married, Kira would be your maid of honour, Liam would be my... Man of honour?”  
  
“You sound like you have it all planned out.”  
  
“Nah, all I know for sure is that I want a future with you, I don't mind what we do, so long as we're together.”  
  
“Likewise.” Lydia replied, reaching for Allison's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “So long as you stay with me.”  
  
She could see Allison smile from the corner of her eye. “I'll stay, always.”  
  
Lydia squeezed her hand once more before dropping it.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It's starting to rain.” Lydia commented idly.  
  
“What?” Allison jerked awake, Lydia hadn't even realised the girl had been sleeping, she looked a little panicked but that was no doubt because she had just woken up.  
  
“It's not that bad Alli, look.” Lydia replied. Honestly, it wasn't the best conditions and judging from the black clouds looming closer it was going to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

“Maybe we should pull over.” Allison suggested. “Let it pass.”  
  
Allison's tone left Lydia feeling uncertain, it makes her heart beat a little faster and she can't place why, she's so in tune with Allison that the anxieties that this girl is clearly feeling is brushing off on her.  
  
“Hey,” Lydia reached for her hand. “It's okay Allison, it's okay.”  
  
The rain chose that moment to get heavier, hammering persistently on the windows and Allison bit down on her lip.  
  
“It's okay Allison.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Allison asked quietly.  
  
“Yeah, Allison, I'm sure, it's okay-”  
  
  
Something ran in front of them, a deer, Lydia thought maybe.  
  
  
  
It happened too fast.  
  
  
  
The screech of the tires, Lydia letting go of Allison's hand to grab the wheel but it was no use, she lost control and veered off of the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lydia came to with a gasp, everything in her body ached, everything hurt but she managed to push away the air bag and tip her head back into the seat.  
  
“Allison...” She mumbled. “Are you okay?”  
  
No response.  
  
“Allison?” Lydia painfully turned her head to the passenger seat and let out a whimper.  
  
Allison wasn't there, the seatbelt had snapped and the windshield had shattered.  
  
“Allison?” Lydia called, trying desperately to blink away the black spots In the corners of her vision. It was still raining, only considerably less and Lydia couldn’t see Allison, she needed to find Allison.  
  
Lydia unclipped her seatbelt and reached for the door, shocked and thankful all at once that the door opened. As soon as she tried to move, however there was a blinding pain shooting through her body, she was bleeding somewhere and as she fell out of the car, she became more aware of her injuries. The door swung shut as Lydia leant against the side of the car, there was definite internal bleeding and judging from how hard It was to breathe, maybe a punctured lung.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
Lydia closed her eyes, with her injuries, there was no way she was going to be able to make it out of this.  
  
“Allison?” She called again, unable to make her voice any louder.  
  
Images flash through her mind, blindingly fast, memories, different women, different clothing, different... _Everything._  
  
Except for the eyes.  
  
The eyes stay the same.  
  
There's movement from her right and she managed to turn her head enough and-  
  
“Allison...” Lydia gasped.  
  
Allison, painstakingly dragging herself across the floor using her arms, she was bleeding too, covered in cuts and in obvious pain. Her legs weren't moving.  
  
Paralysed?  
  
“Lyds,” Allison choked out. “Lydia, are you okay?”  
  
“No.” Lydia replied, surprisngly calm.  
  
Allison collapsed with her head in Lydia's lap. It took them both a moment, but they managed to roll Allison onto her back, Allison stared up at her through tear filled brown eyes.  
  
“I remember.” Lydia said.  
  
Allison nodded once, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
“We have the same names.” Lydia continued. “That's why you laughed when we met, wasn't it?”  
  
Allison laughed, even though she grimaced. “Yeah.”  
  
“Derek's still alive. Can you believe it?”  
  
Allison's bottom lip trembled. “Lydia-”  
  
“You found me.”  
  
Allison let out a choked cry. “I did. I always have.”  
  
“You always will.” Lydia replied. She felt tears of her own begin to fall. She reached for Allison and shifted until she was holding the girl in her arms, her injuries seemed more severe. “I love you.” Lydia whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I really thought this time... This time we'd make it.” Allison said, she whimpered from the pain again, gasping on a sob.  
  
“Ssh Allison.” Lydia cradled her body softly, last time... Last time Allison went through this alone. “It's okay. I've got you.” She kissed Allison, tasting nothing but blood. “I've got you.”  
  
“I'll find you.” Allison said.  
  
“I know you will.” Lydia nodded, bracing their foreheads together. “You always will.”

She pulled back to take a gasping breath of her own and Allison laughed, this Allison, Lydia finds, laughs a lot and she loves it more than anything else.  
  
“It stopped raining.” Allison whispered, eyes on the heavens. “I've never not seen it rain before.” Her eyes are shining and Lydia can't resist looking up too, the sky is clearing the sun shining bright, warming her skin and there's a gentle breeze in the air. She thinks she can hear birds singing as her eyes fall on the rainbow that colours the sky.  
  
It's beautiful.  
  
“Lydia... Lyds, there's a rainbow....” Allison laughed. “Do you see it?”   
  
“Yeah Alli, I see it.”  
  
Allison smiled up at her. “It feels... Good.”

"You can let go Allison." Lydia whispered. "It's okay, I've got you."  
  
Lydia watched Allison's eyes slowly drift shut and Lydia smoothed the hair from the girls face.

  
“Goodnight, Allison.” Lydia whispered.

 

 

The last thing Lydia sees is Allison smiling up at her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say sequel to Rain?  
> No?  
> Oops.


	56. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So do you have a plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Fantasy  
> Major Stallison brotp

 

 

“We'll reach Beacon in a day.”

Allison pulled herself from her thoughts and looked over to the the boy speaking to her, she offered a smile to Stiles, he was one of the few other travellers on the ship and he had always made small talk whenever they crossed paths.

“That's good.” Allison replied. “I'm not made for life on a ship.”  
  
“Aye, me either.” Stiles laughed, moving to lean on the wooden rail beside her. “The seasickness has only just stopped.”

They stood side by side in silence for a while, watching the waves hit the side of the ship.

“So, what are you?” Stiles asked quietly.  
  
Allison resisted the urge to let her hand drift to the dagger she kept in her belt. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I mean you no harm.” Stiles replied. He held out his hand in front of them and Allison watched sparks dance over his palm.  
  
“You're a mage.” Allison gasped.  
  
“In training.” Stiles corrected. “That's one of the reasons as to why I'm travelling to Beacon.”  
  
“The pursuit of knowledge.” Allison nodded, she had heard that Beacon's attitudes to magic was considerably more accepted than the other realms. “But to answer your question, I am nothing, just a hunter who dreamt of being a knight.”  
  
Stiles looked at her curiously. “No, there's something more to you than that. I can sense it.” He looked over his shoulder. “I've heard you at night, you have nightmares.”  
  
“They aren't nightmares.” Allison replied.  
  
“Then what are they?”  
  
Allison was silent for a few moments, she barely knew Stiles beyond him having magic, but either he trusted her enough to tell her that or he was a very dumb person. Allison was willing to bet it on the former.  
  
“I have these... Dreams.” Allison began, dropping her voice as quietly as she could manage. “For weeks now, it started out as a whisper, a girl calling my name. Occasionally I would get a flash of a city and I knew it was Beacon. I've never been before, but I _knew._ ”

Stiles nodded intently, hanging onto every word, Allison glanced around again.  
  
“The voices got louder and then, one night, I saw her.”  
  
“Her?”  
  
“I've never seen someone like her.” Allison shook her head. “Hair brighter than any fire and eyes like an emerald. I knew this was the girl who had been calling to me. She looked as though she could destroy an army with a simple look. She reached for me as I reached for her and I could feel her grip on my wrist burning but that was when I saw it.”  
  
“What did you see?”  
  
Allison looked at Stiles. “War. Death and destruction, I saw an army laying siege to the capitol, breach the palace walls and the girl was there again...” Allison trailed off.  
  
“The girl was in the palace?”

“In the throne room. She's the princess. And they kill her.”   
  
Stiles swallowed. “What else did you see?”  
  
“It all moved too fast after that, I saw werewolves, a lake within a forest that looked like it was full of diamonds, burning villages... But I couldn't stop focusing on the girl, how she had looked in those final moments as she was run through with the blade, it was as though she were looking directly at me and I felt as though I had failed.”  
  
“You had a vision.” Stiles concluded. “You had a vision that somebody assassinated the princess of Beacon.”  
  
Allison reached for the leather brace on her right wrist and unbuckled it swiftly. “There's more.” She pulled it off to reveal a marking. “I woke up with this.”  
  
“From where she grabbed your wrist.”  
  
“Precisely.” Allison nodded, fixing the brace back on. “This is why I'm travelling to Beacon. I need to warn the Princess.”  
  
“If you're having a vision then I fear that you're going to play a much bigger role in the events about to unfold.” Stiles replied.  
  
“That is my fear too.” Allison sighed. “I trust you'll keep this to yourself?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Allison nodded and began to move away. “In that case, I need to go and make sure my weapons are sharpened and ready. I'm sure I'll see you at supper.”  
  
  


Allison didn't end up seeing Stiles at supper, she spent most of the evening sharpening her blades, checking her bow and her arrows, she had packed light in favour of bringing more weapons. She had gold, saved from many of her hunting jobs, she had moved fast once she realised what the visions were telling her, she hadn't even told her father she was leaving, she knew he would have stopped her had he known.  
  
  
  
  
When she stepped off of the boat the next morning, Allison let out a sigh of relief, the docks were alive with other travellers, boarding and departing ships of their own, merchants stood at their stalls trying to sell their trinkets. Allison buys a map from one and after speaking with him for a few moments she manages to get the name of the man who runs the stables. It'll be a days ride to the capitol and Allison intends on getting there as soon as she can.

 

Allison buys a black horse, the man who ran the stable looked unsure, said he had a bad temper but the horse had approached her easily when she got closer, the horse had come cheap, no doubt because the stableman just wanted to be rid of the steed. She's left alone to fix the saddle to the horse, all the while trying to think of a name to suit the creature. She can hear the stableman making another deal while she works but doesn't pay much attention to the two men talking.   
  
“I think I'll call you Atreyu.” Allison said as she stroked her hand through the horses mane.  
  
“Allison, surprising to find you here.”  
  
Allison looked over her shoulder, not entirely surprised to see Stiles stood there, moving towards the older, brown horse.  
  
“Stiles, what brings you here?”  
  
“Strangely enough, I wanted to buy a horse.” He stared at his horse, clearly hesitant.  
  
Allison watched as he slowly approached the animal, the horse took a step back.  
  
“...Have you ever ridden a horse before?” Allison asked.  
  
“...Yes?”  
  
“Are you lying?”  
  
“Will you judge me if I am?”  
  
“Not at all,” Allison replied, stroking Atreyu's mane once more. “However I do worry that your anxiety will make the horse panic and I also worry that he will throw you.”  
  
“You know, you're not really encouraging me here.” Stiles frowned.  
  
“Come on,” Allison walked over and grabbed a saddle from the rack. “I'll show you the basics.”  


  
It takes Allison longer than she would like to teach Stiles to saddle his horse and how to ride but Allison knows she would never forgive herself if she were to let Stiles go out completely unprepared and got hurt because of it.  
  
By noon, the boy was riding the horse comfortably, he could fasten the saddle and his packs to the horse and he no longer looked terrified of the creature and had even named him 'Genim'.  
  
They rode together to the crossroads, making small talk as they went. They stopped side by side.  
  
“Where are you headed?” Allison asked.  
  
“Well that's the thing...” Stiles began, pulling on the reigns of his horse slightly. “I was supposed to be heading north, to the library of Imaset past the violet forests.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“But I've been thinking, if the land of Beacon is supposed to be thrown into war and their princess is to be executed... I'm fairly sure that would interrupt with my studies in a bad way.” Stiles smirked as he met Allison's gaze. “I want to travel with you to the capitol.”  
  
“Is that so?” Allison asked.  
  
“Well I can't let you have all the glory now can I?”  
  
Allison smirked back. “I'm not sure there will be much glory Stiles.”  
  
“An adventure then, either way, you could use the company.” Stiles winked. “Oh, I can cook, too.”

“Hm, I can't say no to a well cooked meal.” Allison grinned. “It could be dangerous.” She warned.  
  
“I could literally be eaten by giants or attacked by bandits by tomorrow.” Stiles replied.

“There's nothing I can say to change your mind, can I?”  
  
“Nope, my mind is made up.”  
  
“To the capitol it is then.” Allison said. “I hope you can keep up.” Allison pulled on Atreyu's reigns, turning him east.

“Lets find out.”  
  
  
  
  
When they finally reach the capitol, Allison is stunned by it's beauty. The walls that guard it appear strong and the buildings within are gorgeous to look at. Stiles seems more than awed. Their horses are safely saddled at the stables outside (for an outrageous price if Allison were honest)

“So do you have a plan?” Stiles asked. “Because I'm fairly certain we can't go walking into the castle demanding to see this princess whose name you do not even know.”  
  
“What do you propose?” Allison frowned.

“Get a room, clean ourselves up, ask around...” Stiles trailed off, eyes falling on an inn called _The Rising Sun_.  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Allison nodded.  
  
  
  
“The Princess is called Lydia.” Stiles said, tearing off a chunk of bread and eating it quickly. “Her parents, the King and Queen were killed in a bandit attack a week ago.”  
  
“Making her the only heir to the throne I assume?” Allison asked.  
  
“You guessed it.” Stiles winked. “How much do you want to bet that it wasn't bandits who killed them?”  
  
“I only gamble with my life, never gold.” Allison replied. “How do we get an audience with the Princess?”

“That I can't help with.” Stiles frowned. “I think that would be more in your area of expertise.”

“My expertise?” Allison raised an eyebrow. “I'm a hunter and if we were to sneak into a castle where a recently orphaned Princess about to become Queen resides, they would probably cut us down on the spot.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So...” Allison took a sip from her goblet. “A more direct approach is needed. You don't mind being punched in the face do you?”  
  
“Well I mean I'm not a big fan but-”  
  
“Good, cause it'll probably happen a few times.”

Stiles blinked at her in surprise, mouth hanging open, she stood and closed his jaw, patting him on the shoulder as she passed.  
  
“Chin up my friend, this is what you signed up for when you decide to come with me.”  
  
“Is it to late to change my mind?” Stiles asked, scrambling to follow Allison as she walked up to some guards, Allison didn't give herself a chance to change her mind before slamming her fist into the closest guards face. “Clearly not.” Stiles mumbled.

  


 

Allison was thrown to her knees, hands shackled behind her, Stiles is thrown down beside her.

“Great plan Allison.” Stiles mumbled.

“We're in the throne room, aren't we?” Allison smirked.  
  
“Silence!” A guard yelled.  
  
“Who are you both?”  
  
Allison and Stiles looked up to see a girl walking towards them and yeah, that was her, the red hair was unmistakable.  
  
“Is that her?” Stiles whispered.  
  
“In the flesh.” Allison replied, unable to keep her heart from pounding, she was even more beautiful in person. “My name is Allison Argent and I have a message for you.”  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow, looking judgementally at Allison. “You would attack a group of guards, allow yourself to be beaten and arrested just so you could deliver a message to me?” Lydia asked.  
  
“I thought it was a stupid idea too.” Stiles spoke up.  
  
“Yet you went along with it.” Lydia replied. “You're either both incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.”  
  
“We fall somewhere in the middle to be quite honest.” Allison move to stand, only to have a guard dig his hand into her shoulder. “If you would be so kind as to call off your guard, I would like to show you my wrist.”  
  
“Whatever need would you have to show me your wrist?”  
  
“You and I both know why your highness.” Allison replied, putting on her best charming smile, she saw Stiles raise an eyebrow from the corner of her eye.  
  
Lydia took a step closer, dress flowing around around her as she moved.  
  
“Fine, remove her shackles.” Lydia ordered.  
  
The guard obliged and Allison immediately pulled her right wrist free, yanking off the brace and holding it out for Lydia to see. Immediately, Lydia's eyes widened.  
  
“Leave us.” Lydia ordered. A guard moved to grab Stiles.  
  
“He stays.” Allison said.  
  
“Making orders now, Argent?” Lydia asked. “Fine.”  
  
They held each others gaze as the room was cleared, Lydia truly was beautiful, and Allison was already kicking herself internally for thinking such thoughts, she was there because her mind had decided to tell her this girl was going to die, she had to focus on that.  
  
Lydia grabbed Allison's wrist with her left hand and Allison saw the markings on the girls wrist.  
  
“So Princess, have I been in your dreams?”  
  
“I could have you executed for that.” Lydia smirked.  
  
“You might want to hold off on executing me, considering I'm here to make sure Beacon isn't thrown into war and you don't get assassinated.”  
  
Lydia let her grip loosen on Allison's wrist, fingers brushing along the skin until she dropped Allison's hand entirely.

“I think you and I have a lot to discuss, Allison.” Lydia said, head tilted to the side as she studied her.  
  
“I think you're right, your highness.”

 


	57. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she ever got out of this alive, Lydia was going to kill the idiot who decided to set her building on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Fire fighters. Because i saw a picture and the abs made me do it.

                                                              

 

If she ever got out of this alive, Lydia was going to kill the idiot who decided to set her building on fire. Lydia was trapped, she knew that much, all she could do is wait for rescue an try to do her best to keep the smoke from her apartment, which didn't seem to be working that well. Still, she knew enough to keep low and keep breathing, the floor underneath her was slowly getting warm.  
  
The door was kicked open, black smoke beginning to spill into the living room.  
  
“Is anybody in here?!” A voice called, Lydia could see the flashing of the light on the figures shoulder.  
  
“I'm here!” Lydia called back, scrambling to her feet and all but crashing into the fire fighter, they brought an arm up around Lydia's shoulders to steady her.

“Are you hurt? What's your name?”  
  
“Lydia, and I'm fine.”  
  
The fire fighter nodded and pushed on Lydia's shoulder to force her to keep low. “My name is Allison, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?”  
  
Lydia nodded, still panicking but she trusts Allison, she lets Allison guide her out of the apartment and into the hallway, Allison keeps Lydia low as she talks into a walkie talkie to the rest of the squad, Lydia tries not to focus listen to the rush of the flames, it's burning hot out in the hallway.  
  
“Allison!” Another girl called. “This floor is clear.”  
  
“Good,” She pushed Lydia towards the girl. “Lydia, this is Kira. Kira, get Lydia out, I'm going to do another sweep of this floor.”  
  
“Allison, we don't know how long the stairwell will hold-”  
  
“Then you better get the civilian out now.” Allison replied. “Trust me Kira.”  
  
There was a tense moment before Kira grabbed Lydia's arm. “Be quick.” She urged.  
  
Lydia caught sight of Allison saluting before turning back the way they had come. Kira wrapped her arm around Lydia's shoulders.  
  
“Okay, lets get you out of here.” She muttered.

 

As soon as Kira had gotten her out of the building, she had immediately brought her over to an empty ambulance where two men in uniform were waiting.

“They'll check you over.” She gestured, already backing away and making to move towards the building.

“Where are you going?”  
  
“Allison's still in there, Scott.”  
  
Lydia watched the boy stare at the girl, even as his co-worker guided into the back of the ambulance.  
  
“Tell Derek or Braeden, don't go back in there alone.”

“I will. I'll see you in a bit Scott, you too Stiles!”  
  
The boy currently taking Lydia's blood pressure waved at the retreating figure.  
  
“Any dizziness?” He asked.  
  
“No.” Lydia shook her head. “Did everybody make it out?”  
  
“I'm afraid I don't know, but there haven't been any serious casualties, your building is small and it seems like most people weren't in when the fire started.”  
  
“You just drew the short straw.” Stiles winked.  
  
“Dude her home was on fire.” Scott frowned. “Sorry about him.”

Lydia couldn't see much from inside the ambulance but she could hear the fire fighters all yelling to one another, keeping the crowd of bystanders back, Lydia let herself be examined, the two men worked quickly and moved around each other with ease, giving Lydia the distinct impression that they've been working together for a long time.  
  
“Well you're fine.” Scott declared a few minutes later. “You didn't seem to inhale much smoke but you might have a cough for a few days.”

“Thank you.” Lydia replied, she moved to climb out of the ambulance when she heard Kira yell.  
  
“Scott!”  
  
Scott flashed a look to Stiles and all three of them climbed out of the ambulance, the girl, Kira, no longer had her helmet on and neither did the woman she was supporting, dark curls falling around her shoulders.  
  
“Jesus, Allison...” Stiles moved past Lydia to the girl Kira was supporting. “What happened?”  
  
“This idiot almost got herself trapped.” Kira explained.  
  
“Stairwell collapsed a few minutes after you got out Kira.” Allison replied.  
  
“She got pinned under some rubble, it took most of us to dig her out.”  
  
“But I'm fine.” Allison added.  
  
Scott, Stiles and Kira all rolled their eyes and Lydia got the impression that the girl was often like this.

“Stiles, get her in the back, get her jacket off.”  
  
Allison caught Lydia's gaze and recognition passed over her face. “Hey, you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, thank you.”  
  
Allison grinned, even as she was led into the ambulance.  
  
“So.” Kira approached her, guiding her away from the scene. “Do you have someone you can stay with?”  
  
“I'll figure something out.” Lydia replied.  
  
“I'll take you to Boyd, he'll want to get some information from you and handle all that stuff.”  
  
“I have insurance.” Lydia shrugged, she was just thankful she kept all of her work backed up on the cloud.  
  
Kira grinned. “Boyd is going to be _so_ happy to hear that.”  
  
  
  
  
It's a week before Lydia finds the time and works up the courage to go to the station, in all honesty she had just spent the week hiding out in Danny's spare room and trying not to think too much about Allison. It didn't work, obviously, after one too many fantasies involving said woman all sweaty with her abs on display, she had finally decided to go and thank the woman for essentially saving her life.  
  
There was a couple, a man and a woman talking together as they hosed down one of their trucks, the gleaming red of the paint startlingly bright. The man glance over and caught sight of Lydia, lowering the hose in his hand.  
  
“Can I help you?” He asked.  
  
Lydia stepped forward hesitantly. “I'm here to see Allison?”  
  
“Is she expecting you?”  
  
“No, she... Probably doesn't even remember me...” Lydia frowned.  
  
The woman laughed. “You're from the apartment fire last week.”  
  
“Yeah... How did you?”  
  
The woman gestured towards a door, “She's either eating lunch or doing some stupid game with the others.”  
  
“Braeden, we're supposed to be cleaning the trucks.”  
  
“Derek. On a scale of one to ten how likely will it be that Allison will kill us both if I don't ditch you right now?”  
  
Derek looked thoughtful for a moment, studying Lydia critically before sighing. “Fine, go.”  
  
“You coming?” Braeden asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah sure.” Lydia nodded, following the woman into the building. “I'm Lydia by the way.”  
  
“Oh I know.” Braeden smirked, she glanced at Lydia. “Allison may have mentioned you a bit.”  
  
Lydia tried not to dwell too much on those words as they walked through the station, Braeden pointed out a few people as they passed, they stopped in the break room where Lydia saw Boyd sat on the sofa reading a book while another boy stood in the kitchen area, cooking.  
  
“You guys seen Allison?”  
  
“Gym.” Boyd replied. “Something about a pull-up challenge.”  
  
Braeden sighed. “I swear to God they have too much energy.”  
  
“Stop buying that expensive coffee then.”  
  
“They should stop stealing it!” She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked to Lydia. “They all act like immature children ninety percent of the time, but when it comes down to it, they're the best fire fighters and emt's I've seen.”

“Oh believe me I know, I saw it first hand.” Lydia replied. “And you all seem loyal.”  
  
“We're a family.” Braeden shrugged, turning away and walking down a hall, Lydia kept close the entire time. “Which means that we're all very protective of each other. Especially Allison.”  
  
“...Why?”  
  
“Because she's the only single one.” A voice spoke up and Lydia turned her head to see Stiles, who grinned back at her. “Hey Lydia.”  
  
“Hey, wait, why did you tell me she's single?”  
  
“Because you're here to ask her out right?”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Good!”  
  
They came to a stop outside a set of doors and Lydia could hear cheering on the other side. Braeden pushed the door open and Lydia had to force herself to keep her jaw from dropping.  
  
Allison, Kira and Scott were doing pull-ups while a few others all stood cheering them on, the trio didn't notice their arrival and continued until one by one, they all dropped down. Lydia couldn't take her eyes off of Allison's toned stomach as the girl walked over to a table to grab a bottle of water and began to drink, the entire illusion was shattered however, when Braeden cleared her throat and Allison startled, spilling the water over herself and soaking her black sports bra even further which- holy shit.

“Lydia!” Allison exclaimed. “Hi! H- Uh, how are you?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Lydia replied, all too aware of everyone's eyes on them both. Allison seemed to notice too as she glanced around.  
  
“Wanna talk outside?”  
  
Lydia nodded and followed Allison out of the gym, ignoring the winks from the rest of the group.  
  
“Honestly, I was gong to try and blackmail Boyd into giving me the address of where you're staying so I could see how you were doing.” Allison said.  
  
“I'm staying with a friend from high school.” Lydia replied.  
  
“Not as good as home though?”  
  
“The bed in his spare room feels like stone.” Lydia laughed. “But how are you? Last I saw you were being put in an ambulance.”  
  
Allison shrugged. “Minor concussion, sprained my shoulder too but nothing to keep me from working.” She grinned. “Hazards of the job.”  
  
“I can imagine.”  
  
Allison hummed as they reached the fire trucks and Derek was long gone. “It's worth it though. I get to save lives and meet interesting people.” She stared at Lydia for a long moment. “Okay, so I'm pretty high from the adrenaline rush right now so I'm feeling pretty confident.”  
  
Lydia narrowed her eyes. “Go on...”  
  
“My bed is very comfortable and I would be more than willing to share it if you want?”

Lydia looked pointedly at Allison's abs before looking her in the eye and grinning. “Only if you buy me dinner first.”  
  
“Dinner and a movie? I'll pick you up?”  
  
“It's a date.”

“I should point out though, I came here to see if you were okay, considering you basically saved my life... And also subtly try to figure out if you were into girls or not. Honestly I had this whole plan but your abs had to go and ruin it.”  
  
Allison glanced down and grinned. “Yeah, they have a habit of doing that. But I'm glad, I mean ideally I would have asked you out after the fire once you were safe and everything was fine but Derek says it's inappropriate and apparently I passed out for a while anyway...” She trailed off, still grinning at Lydia. “You ever ridden in a fire truck?”  
  
“Is that an offer?”  
  
Allison nodded. “I'll even let you wear my hat.”  
  
  
  
In Lydia's defence, she hadn't intended on kissing Allison once they were inside the truck and she definitely hadn't intended on straddling the girl and biting her throat.  
  
“You know.” Allison muttered as she pulled Lydia closer, Lydia rocked her hips forward, punching a gasp from both of them. “This really wasn't what I meant when I asked if you wanted to ride in the truck.”  
  
“Are you complaining?”  
  
“Definitely not, but I thought I was supposed to buy you dinner first?”  
  
“that's only if you want to get me into bed with you.”  
  
“You know I want more than to just sleep with you right?” Allison asked.  
  
“Good.” Lydia mumbled, brushing their lips together. “You don't strike me as a one night stand kind of girl.”  
  
“I don't think one night with you would be enough.” Allison replied with a breathless laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said picture is [here](https://40.media.tumblr.com/ef1fef64b14d4faa8e73d25fd5273e31/tumblr_mp5rmwZ5pU1qc9ac7o1_540.jpg)


	58. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you break through?” Deaton asked. “What was going through your head?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Wolf!Allison  
> Set sometime during S3a

  
  


Scott had told her to run, something had happened to Lydia, they were going to deal with Deucalion and his pack, her dad was with them, they could handle it without her. Allison needed to save Lydia, she had failed when Peter had attacked her and again when he had used Lydia to bring himself from the dead. Lydia had suffered enough, Allison couldn't let someone hurt her again.

Allison ran, it was times like this where Allison was actually thankful that she was a wolf, she was faster and stronger and she had heard Lydia's scream. She knew where the girl was and she headed towards the school, already fearing the worst.

  
“Lydia!?” Allison yelled as she sprinted down the hallway. She let her claws out as she picked up the girls familiar heartbeat as well as another. “Lydia!” She knew that other heartbeat, it felt familiar.   
  
“Allison!”   
  
Allison snarled as she reached the end of the hallway, she threw the door open only to be met with a force keeping her from moving further into the room.   
  
“Jennifer.” Allison growled.   
  
“She's the darach.” Lydia choked out, Lydia was sat in a seat, Jennifer stood behind her, there was blood dripping from Lydia's palms and Allison caught a glimpse of something being pulled against her throat.   
  
“You see Lydia, this is why mountain ash is something you should always carry with you.” Jennifer said.  
  
Allison snarled as she punched at the barrier, pressing her palms against it and ignoring the burning pain searing through her body.   
  
“Let her go!” Allison yelled.   
  
Lydia choked on a sob as Jennifer pulled the wire tighter against her throat, Allison couldn't understand why Jennifer- the darach, whatever her real name was, wanted Lydia dead but Allison couldn't, _wouldn't_ let that happen.  
  
“Lydia, I'm gonna get you out of there!” Allison said. “Just hang on!”  
  
Lydia struggled against Jennifer's hold, pulling the wire away from her throat for long enough to take a gasping breath and flash a pleading look in Allison's direction while Allison pressed against the mountain ash barrier with all she had. She needed to save Lydia, Lydia couldn't die, Allison wouldn't know what to do without Lydia.  
  
“You're not going to break through Argent.” Jennifer said. “Your banshee is going to die here.”  
  
Banshee?  
  
Honestly Allison should have seen that coming, but that was a thought for later. Right now she needed Lydia _safe._  
  
Allison focused on her wolf, on her breathing and on Lydia, she needed to break through, she knew she could, she was an Argent, a werewolf. She wasn't weak. She could do this.  
  
“Lydia.” Allison pressed harder against the barrier, feeling her vision shift, she could feel the power. “Come on.” She growled, her muscles shaking with the force. The barrier began to tremble, something snapped inside her her, it was like her wolf was waking up, as she pushed through, stepping over the mountain ash as she howled. Jennifer seemed stunned enough to forget she was supposed to be trying to kill Lydia.  
  
“That's not possible.” Jennifer pulled Lydia upright, essentially using her as a shield. “Your eyes...”  
  
“They're red.” Lydia finished, looking and sounding equally in awe.  
  
Allison could feel the power as she stalked closer. “Let Lydia go.” She said. “And I might let you live.”  
  
Jennifer took a step back, closer towards the windows, she wasn't going to let Lydia go, that was clear, it was time to end this.   
  
“Lydia. Scream.”  
  
She did, Allison resisted the urge to cover her ears like Jennifer did and Lydia immediately ran towards Allison once she was free, Allison sprinted forward, pulling Lydia behind her as she tackled Jennifer through the window, glass cutting into her skin as they hit the ground below, at the very least she needed to knock Jennifer out, she didn't know what else to do, as much as she wanted to kill the woman for hurting Lydia she knew that she had to think about the others, Jennifer no doubt had information they needed.   
  
She was aware of Lydia screaming after her as Allison and Jennifer hit the ground, Allison pinned Jennifer and resisted the urge to keep snarling but she wasn't ashamed to admit that she let her claws dig into the woman’s shoulders.  
  
“It's over Jennifer.” Allison snapped.   
  
“Not quite.”  
  
Allison feels several things piercing her back, pain flooding her senses. She registered Lydia screaming again before she blacked out.

 

 

  
Allison came to with such a jolt that she almost fell off of whatever she was lying on. She scrambled to straighten up, looking around for danger.

Her growl got caught in her throat when a warm hand comes up to press against her shoulder blade.  
  
“It's okay Allison.” Lydia breathed. “You're okay.”  
  
Allison span around to see Lydia stood In front of her. “Lydia,” She pulled the girl into a hug, twisting her fingers into Lydia's jacket to hold her close. “Are you okay?”  
  
Lydia hugged back, cheek pressed against Allison's shoulder. “I'm okay.”   
  
Allison glanced around, realising that they were in Deaton's back room. “How did we get here?”

“Lydia brought you.” Deaton walked into the room. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Sore, confused. Mostly just relieved Lydia is safe.”  
  
Lydia pushed on Allison until she sat back on the table, moving to sit beside her, Allison couldn't stop looking at the cut on Lydia's throat or her bandaged palms.   
  
“What happened?” Allison asked.   
  
“After you tackled Jennifer Blake out of a window?” Lydia asked with a wry smile. She looked like she was trying to be casual about it but Allison could hear her heartbeat and sense her emotions. Her smile faltered. “She used magic or something... Impaled you with shards of glass and escaped.”  
  
“Lydia dragged you to her car and drove you here.” Deaton continued. “I helped remove as much of the glass as possible.”  
  
“And the others are okay.” Lydia said. “They're dealing with everything.”  
  
Allison nodded slowly, eyes still fixated on Lydia's hands, she clasped Lydia's hands in her own.  
  
“Allison, don't-”  
  
Allison closed her eyes and drew the pain from the younger girl, cutting off Lydia's protests. It wasn't a big deal, just a little extra pain on top of her own. She could handle it, Lydia didn't have to. 

 

“Allison, you can stop now.” Lydia whispered. “It doesn't hurt any more.”   
  
Allison opened her eyes and watched Lydia carefully. “You're sure?”  
  
“I'm sure.” Lydia replied. “You saved my life Allison.”  


“I'm sorry that I didn't get to you sooner.” Allison sighed.  
  
Lydia's head shot up suddenly, grip tightening on Allison's hand. “She broke through the mountain ash.”  
  
“What?” Deaton frowned.   
  
“Jennifer put down mountain ash, Allison broke through it...” She turned to look at Allison, eyes looking into her own. “Her eyes turned red. But that.. That would make her an alpha, right?”  
  
Deaton moved closer, Allison tried not to lean away from him but the guy still gave off creepy vibes. “Allison, is this right?”  
  
“I, yeah, I mean I didn't know my eyes turned red until Lydia said so but... I definitely broke through the mountain ash.” She frowned. “But how could I do that?” She knows she hasn't been able to do that before.  
  
“How did you break through?” Deaton asked. “What was going through your head?”  
  
“Lydia.” Allison replied.

“Lydia?” Deaton repeated.

“She was in danger, I needed to save her, I couldn't let her hurt more.” Allison clenched her jaw at the memory. “So I couldn't give up until I had her safe again.”

“Allison-”  
  
“It felt like my wolf had come alive, like everything before that was a half hearted effort before that moment.” She met Deaton's gaze again. “What happened?”  
  
Deaton hesitated for a moment and Allison was hyper aware of Lydia's gaze burning into the side of her head.   
  
“They say that a wolf can become an alpha on sheer determination alone. They call them true alphas.”  
  
“A true alpha...” Allison frowned.   
  
“There hasn't been one for at least a century.”  
  
“Well I always thought Allison was one of a kind.” Lydia muttered.  
  
Allison got to her feet again. “I need to go and help the others.”  
  
“Allison, wait.” Lydia grabbed her wrist. “You need to breathe.”  
  
Deaton looked between them for a few moments. “I'll call Scott.” He nodded to them both before leaving the room.  
  
Allison watched him go before turning back to Lydia. “I still need to stop Jennifer.”  
  
“You nearly died and you've become a super rare form of alpha. You need to rest.”  
  
Allison wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders and rested her chin on Lydia's head. “I can't rest while there's still danger going on.” Allison replied. “You nearly got killed.”  
  
“So did you.”  
  
“Werewolf.” Allison shrugged.   
  
Lydia stood up, keeping her arms wrapped around Allison. “I watched you jump out of a window and get impaled, I dragged your limp and bleeding body and drove you five miles to here.” Lydia looked up at Allison. “I can't lose you either you know.”  
  
Allison leant down to press her lips to Lydia's forehead. “Then we'll just have to make sure neither of us die.”  
  
“If you die, I'll bring you back just so I can slap you.”   
  
Allison laughed as she held Lydia closer. “Deal.” She closed her eyes. “I love you Lydia.”  
  
“I love you too.”  


 


	59. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human
> 
> Because I refused to make twilight references

 

Lydia hadn't planned on staying at the library so late, she had just lost track of time as she wrote her paper and now she was paying for it, walking home alone as the sun is descending and as much as she usually loved twilight, Lydia preferred to enjoy it when she wasn't walking alone through a park with the distinct feeling that she was being watched.   
  
Lydia kept her pepper spray clutched tightly in her left hand, her keys in her right, she wasn't stupid, she knew how to defend herself. She did however, make a mental note to buy herself a taser at the next opportunity.

 

Lydia turned as she followed the path and took the chance to glance over her shoulder and- yep, definitely a guy following her, she couldn't make out his face but it made her walk faster, she knew that she needed to find somewhere brightly lit or some other people. Sure, she _might_ be being paranoid, but she's had one too many encounters with creepy guys for one lifetime, she is not going to be a body discovered in a ditch the next morning.  
  
Another figure is coming from her side and Lydia has her finger ready on the trigger of the mace, she'll spray them and stab them with her key, that'll stop the one behind her from getting any ideas.

“Hey!” The one from her side called, holding up their hands as they got closer, as they did, Lydia realised it was a girl, she looked to be around her age, dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. “You okay?” She asked, shooting a not so subtle glance behind Lydia.

Lydia felt herself relax slightly and the girl took it as a sign that she could move closer, as she did, Lydia could see the concern in her eyes.  
  
“Sorry, I was walking home and I saw you and-” She glanced behind Lydia again. “There's a guy following you.”  
  
“I know.” Lydia nodded, she showed the girl her pepper spray and her key.   
  
“Do you want me to walk with you? Get you home or wherever it is you're going?”  
  
Lydia opened her mouth, a polite denial already forming on her tongue but she pushed it down, she would be stupid to turn down something like this. “Thank you.”  
  
The girl nodded. “I'm Allison, by the way.”  
  
“Lydia.” She smiled. “Do you often go all vigilante and protect damsels in distress?”  
  
Allison laughed. “I'm fairly sure that if it came to it, you could defend yourself, but I wasn't about to stand back and find out, I know what it's like to be stalked, it's not pleasant.”  
  
“Honestly.” Lydia agreed.

“Well then Lydia, lead the way.” Allison gestured, she glanced behind her again, a murderous look in her eye and Lydia knew that this girl would kick anybody's ass if they dared approach them.

 

  
  
“You know, you should give me your number.” Lydia said once they finally reached her building.  
  
Allison smirked. “I should?”  
  
“So you can text me when you've gotten home safely.” Lydia shrugged. Allison hummed as she reached into her pocket. “However, if you were willing I would like to take you out for coffee as a thank you for looking after me tonight.”  
  
Allison's smirk turned into a grin. “Like a date?”

“Depends, would you like it to be a date?”  
  
“Definitely.” Allison laughed. “But you have to believe me when I say that wasn't why I approached you at the park, I was genuinely just trying to make sure you were safe.”  
  
“I know.” Lydia stepped forward to kiss Allison on the cheek, grinning at the girls surprised expression. “But now I'm safe and I would very much like to go on a date with you.”  
  
“Well I'm not about to say no to that.” Allison replied, they exchanged numbers quickly and the girl just seemed to smile more. “So I'll text you when I get home.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
“Cross my heart.” Allison mimicked the gesture.   
  
“I'll call you about that date.”  
  
“You better.” Allison winked and Lydia couldn't resist copying Allison's gesture. “I'll see you soon.”  
  
“Yeah you will.” 

 

 


	60. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Allison, you can't just leave!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence post 3x23  
> Asshole Stiles  
> Lots of flashbacks

  


“There was another death last night.” Lydia said.  
  
“I know. I heard you scream.” Scott replied.

There was a heavy silence between the pack, even Stiles was perfectly still as he sat on the sofa, the dark circles under his eyes a testament to the sleepless nights.

It had been almost a month since this all started, a month of death after death and It was only getting stronger, people were getting sick. It was like a plague, unrelenting and pure evil.  
  
They called it fear, because that was all the wolves could smell when they found the first body.  
  
  
_  
Lydia came to suddenly and It only took a few moments to realise that she was in the preserve, in the middle of the night and that she was draped in Allison's leather jacket, the girl in question was crouched over something in front of her.  
  
“Allison?”_

_Allison twisted and looked up at Lydia, Lydia caught a glimpse of the body Allison was crouched over. She remembered now, she had been staying over Allison's, good thing too._

“ _Hey,” Allison rose to her feet and walked over to her, running her hands over Lydia's arms. “You okay?”  
  
Lydia nodded past her to the body. “What happened?”  
  
Allison pursed her lips. “I'm not sure. Scott and the others are on their way. Whatever did this might still be around.” There was concern in her eyes, directed at Lydia, she hadn't gone fugue for a while and Allison was probably just thankful that she had been there when it had happened, Lydia was thankful for that too but there was something else, there was worry in those eyes.  
  
“What's wrong?” Lydia asked. Pulling away from Allison and stepping past her to inspect the body.  
  
“Watch your step.” Allison warned, coming up beside her.  
  
They both crouched own beside the body and Lydia tried not to react to what she saw, she knew she was doing a bad job of it by the way Allison brought a hand up to the small of her back._

_It was a man, no older than twenty with dirty blond hair, his skin was pale, his cheeks sunken in, black tar leaked from his nose, mouth, ears and-  
  
“It looks like his eyes were pecked out.” Lydia muttered, Allison pulled her to her feet and back. “Allison, what did this?”  
  
“I honestly have no idea.” Allison shook her head, tugging Lydia as far away from the body as she could and pulling her closer to her body. She felt so cold that Lydia had to wrap her arms around her to try and get some heat into the girls body. “I've never seen anything like this before. It looks like their souls were sucked out.”_

_There was something else, Lydia wasn't a wolf and she didn't have the hunters intuition that Allison had, but Allison was her best friend and if there was one thing she knew, it was Allison.  
  
“What is it?” Lydia pressed.  
  
Allison pursed her lips, glancing around the area like they were about to be attacked.  
  
“It just feels so dark, so... Wrong.”  
  
_

“Dad has established a curfew.” Stiles said, checking his phone and effectively breaking the silence of the pack. “Sunset.”  
  
“It needs to be earlier!” Scott protested. “These things attack as soon as it's dark.”  
  
“Any earlier and we risk panicking the town even more. Shit, Scott, we're one more murder away from the FBI showing up.” Stiles replied.  
  
“Or a marshal law.” Isaac added. “Which could be fun.”  
  
“But would also bring more attention to us _and_ trap us in the town.” Derek frowned.  
  
“Well at least it would stop more people running away.” Stiles muttered under his breath, Lydia was too tired to argue today.

“We should consider trying to get people out while we can.” Scott said. “Its getting stronger and there are more of them than ever and you know they're getting stronger.”  
  
“We should have listened to Allison.” Lydia sighed.  
  
“Newsflash Lydia, Allison didn't know everything.” Stiles replied with a scoff.  
  
Lydia glared in his direction. “She almost _killed_ one of them, just like she did with the Oni, or did you forget about that?” She asked.  
  
  


_They're like nothing Lydia has ever seen before, the tall hooded figure, she had screamed when she had seen it, the hanging flesh from it's fingers as it pointed at her, nobody had been prepared for the moment that the crows attacked, nobody but Allison.  
  
Allison tackled Lydia to the ground, she let out a yell as she pulled Lydia behind her.  
  
“Stay back Lyds!” She yelled, pulling out an arrow, the silver tip glinting in the moonlight. She drew the string back, unrelenting even as crows slashed at her. She released the string and Lydia pushed herself up in time to see it pierce the cloaked figure, it screeched and fell to the ground.  
  
“You... You killed it.” Lydia mumbled, the crows had seated themselves on the hood of the nearby cars.  
  
Allison shook her head, grabbing Lydia's hand and pulling her to her feet. “It isn't dead, stunned at most.”  
  
“How do you know?” Lydia asked.  
  
“It's not an Oni, it's not going to work twice.”  
  
Another creature drifted into Lydia's periphery.  
  
“We need to go.” Allison pulled on her arm. “Can you run?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “Yeah, yeah I can run."  
  
_

“Almost isn't really good enough.” Derek sighed.  
  
“She achieved more in those first few days than we have in three weeks.” Lydia shot back. “All we've done since then is hide and let people die.”

“Yeah, because Allison has contributed so much since.” Stiles nodded condescendingly.  
  
“You know what, I'm not having this argument again.” Lydia sighed. “I'm going to the library to research, I'll call you if I find anything.”  
  


  
_“They cut you up pretty good.” Lydia frowned, wiping away the blood from Allison's arms.  
  
“I'm fine.” Allison replied, not flinching as Lydia worked, she was more focused on staring out of the window. “I don't understand why they don't come into the houses.”  
  
“Don't complain.” Lydia said. “It's the only thing keeping us safe right now.”_

“ _I know.” Allison sighed, finally looking away and smiling at Lydia. “Are you okay though?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Lydia smiled back. “Do you want band aids or-”  
  
“Leave them.” Allison shook her head, she ran a hand over her hair. “We need to figure something out before more people get hurt.”  
  
Lydia reached for Allison's hand and pulled her away from the window. “We will, we've beaten worse than this.”  
  
“Don't I know it.” Allison replied, “Can I borrow something to sleep in?”  
  
Lydia gestured to her closet. “Help yourself.”_

_She got her own pyjamas from underneath her pillow and watched Allison peel off her shirt, for a moment, Lydia was transfixed by the girls back and the scar that marked it lower down. She turned away as Allison unbuttoned her jeans and began to change herself. It wasn't the first time she had seen Allison undress in front of her, but it was one of the first times since she had become aware of her feelings for the hunter.  
  
Lydia climbed into the bed and Allison followed a few moments later, Allison lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling for a long few moments.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.  
  
“This feels worse than the Nogitsune. Do you feel it too?” Allison had a hand resting on her stomach, Lydia wondered if she still felt the pain, she knows she does.  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
_   
  
  
The library was unsurprisingly empty, part of Lydia was thankful for that, even if it did leave her a little on edge. She pushed past it though, she had a gun tucked into her purse, a gift from Allison and she knew how to use it. Several weapons from the Argent armoury had found its way into Lydia's home over the last couple of weeks, nobody else was going to use them now and with everything that was happening, she was glad she had them.

The books were nothing she hadn't already read before, every book they had they had at their disposal had been picked apart and analysed and they still knew almost nothing.  
  
Lydia turned the page and felt her stomach drop.  
  
  


_“The blade of Sol?” Stiles repeated, looking unimpressed.  
  
Allison stared at him, Lydia could tell she was trying not to look hurt. “It's our best shot.” She said, setting the book in front of him. She looked over to Lydia and then Derek and Scott. “It's a sword forged from the first rays of the sun at dawn, it contains the power of a thousand suns and can defeat enemies of pure darkness.”  
  
“Darkness is incorporeal. This is just a metaphor.” Stiles dismissed.  
  
“How do you know?” Allison asked. “Just because you didn't make the big discovery you're going to brush it aside so easily?” Her hands were clenched by her sides. “This could be the answer, this might be the way to beat this thing.”  
  
“It says that only somebody with balance can wield it, someone equally dark and light. Someone lionhearted.” Stiles pointed to the page and looked up at Allison. “You think you're balanced Allison? You're literally the one most likely to go on a murder spree.”_

_Not even Scott was fast enough to stop Allison from jumping over the coffee-table and grabbing Stiles by the shirt, hurt and anger in her eyes._

“ _You know what Stiles? Yeah, I have darkness in my heart, but I'm not ashamed of that, I know it's there but I don't let it control me, I'm sorry for what I did to everyone after my mom died, but I am good, I protect people.” She shoved him away. “I have the scar to prove it.”_

_Lydia's eyes drifted down Allison's back to where the mark of the Oni's blade rests, she can tell Allison Is shaking so she walks over and presses a hand to that mark.  
  
“Maybe we should take a break?” She suggested. “Let everybody calm down?”_  
  
  


Lydia stared at the page, it was vague, as most things they had come across were, but Allison had been determined that this was the answer, unlike Lydia and the rest of the pack she was unperturbed by the way it described the sword, forged from sunlight to fight the darkness, Lydia had read it at least a dozen times but it was the talk of the trials that had to be faced that bothered her, according to the book, whoever had hidden the fabled sword had decided that only the bravest and truest of hearts would be able to wield it and they had to go through a series of trials to prove their dedication.

The book didn't go into detail about what those trials entailed but they _were_ clear that it would essentially require a payment of sorts. Lydia really didn't like the sound of that and it definitely made her a little hopeful that the sword didn't exist, no matter how much she wanted to believe that Allison had been right.

She reads again for a while, looking for any signs of something they may have missing, something, anything to help them fight the things that are slowly taking over the town.  
  
Her phone rings suddenly, yanking her from her thoughts, she saw Scott's name flash on the display and answered it quickly.  
  
“Scott?”

“Deaton found it, It's called the Eagla, we were right. It's literally the personification of fear and darkness, he- he thinks it came from the Nemeton.”  
  
“What does it want?”  
  
“What they all want, plunge the world into darkness, kill everybody or make them bow down...”  
  
Lydia nodded, her eyes still focused on the book in front of her, it was darkness personified, she couldn't believe it.  
  
“How do we kill it?” She asked.  
  
“I don't know.” Scott sighed. “But he knows how we can keep them out of our houses, he's making the poultices now.”  
  
Lydia took a slow breath. “Where are you all? I'll meet you there.”  
  
“Deaton's.”  
  
“I'll be ten minutes.”  
  
“Stay safe.”  
  
“And Scott?”  
  
There was a moment of hesitation, he probably knew what she was going to say. “Yeah?”  
  
“She was right.” Lydia said.  
  
He sighed. “Maybe.”  
  
Lydia hung up, there was fresh anger bubbling below the surface, there was no 'maybe' about it, not now, all of the evidence was pointing to Allison being right the entire time.

 

She grabbed the book and her purse before leaving the library, sending a nod of acknowledgement to the woman behind the desk. She throws It all into the passenger seat.  
  
As Lydia drove, she tried not to think too much about the imminent encounter with the pack, namely Stiles. She had long since given up on being petty, but today, she was definitely going to make an exception. Allison had been right, from the start she had said that they were dealing with darkness and had been focusing her research around that, Lydia just hoped that they would at least have the decency to look guilty when she got there.  
  


  
_“Allison...” Scott began, clearly hesitant. “This seems like a big risk, we don't even know where this sword is, or if it even exists.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“We can't leave, the town needs us.”  
  
“This is the only thing that can stop this, I don't understand why none of you believe me.”  
  
“It's just... I agree with Stiles, it's hard to believe that such a weapon exists, and even if it does, who would be able to use it? I've read the passage Allison, I know about the trials.” Scott replied.  
  
“Me.” Allison replied. Stiles scoffed again from across the room and Lydia watched her jaw set. “Scott, you're too good, Stiles is evil.” The boy in question looked like he was about to come closer but was stopped by Isaac. “And besides, none of you know how to use a sword.”_

“ _You really think you're 'lionhearted?'” Stiles spoke up. “Do you even know what that means?”  
  
“Brave and determined.” Allison replied immediately. “And yeah, I think I am. I don't see you throwing yourself into this.”  
  
“You don't think I'm brave and determined?”  
  
“I think you're only interested in keeping yourself and Scott safe and that the rest of us are just collateral.”_

“ _Oh and just because you took a sword to the stomach trying to save Lydia, that makes you the big hero of the story?”_

“ _I've only ever tried to keep her- everyone safe.” Allison snapped. “I'm willing to die for that, that's the code I live by.” She stood up, as did Scott, clearly expecting Allison to finally punch Stiles. “I'm going to get that sword.”  
  
“You call yourself brave but you're the one running away Allison, not me.” Stiles folded his arms over his chest, looking smug, part of Lydia wanted to punch him on Allison's behalf.  
  
“I'm not running away. I'm doing something. I'm putting an end to this.”  
  
Lydia flashed a pleading look at Scott, she didn't want Allison to go but she really wasn't sure that Allison would listen to her.  
  
Scott looked awkward, stuck between Allison and his best friend, he looked own at his feet for a few moments.  
  
“If you want to go Allison... We won't stop you. But you're going alone. We have a duty here, we need to protect the town.”  
  
Allison looked like she was on the verge of tears, Lydia didn't think she'd ever seen Allison look more betrayed.  
  
“I'm not running away.” Allison shook her head. “I'm going to come back.”  
  
She didn't look at anybody as she left the loft, Stiles laughed under his breath.  
  
“Some kind of hunter.” He mumbled.  
  
Anger flashed through Lydia as rose to her feet, already having made her decision to follow Allison. She knew where the girl was going to go._  
  


Deaton placed the poultice into her hand, it smelt faintly like lavender and a whole other combination of smells she would rather not try to identify.

“Keep it by your front door.”  
  
“And It'll keep them out?”  
  
“Until they get stronger.”  
  
Lydia looked around, everybody had one in their hand and Deaton looked like he had enough ingredients to make one for every building in town, with Scott in charge, that was incredibly likely.

“You said get stronger.” Derek frowned. “How are they getting stronger?”  
  
“From the victims, right?” Lydia asked. “Allison said it looked like their souls had been sucked out.”  
  
“It's likely.” Deaton agreed. “Based on what I've seen anyway.”  
  
“So they kill, they get stronger and more of them show up. How do we stop the bastards?” Stiles asked.  
  
“We don't.” Deaton replied easily. “Nothing can stop the darkness.”  
  
“That has to be a way.” Scott pleaded, taking a step towards Deaton. “We can't just let it win.”  
  
“If we had listened to Allison from the start-”  
  
“Jesus Lydia, again, really?” Stiles groaned. “God if you wanted to leave that bad you should have gone with your girlfriend when you had the chance.”  
  
Lydia stared at him for a moment before glancing around at the others, Deaton didn't even try to be subtle in the way he left the room.  
  
“What are you talking about?” She asked. “Allison-”  
  
“Don't even try to deny it Lydia.” Stiles shook his head. “We were all there, we saw what happened that night.” He cleared his throat and straightened his body. “'Don't die on me Allison'” He said in a mocking voice. “'You can't leave me.' We all watched it.”  
  
 

“ _Allison!” Lydia grabbed the girls jaw, forcing the girl to look at her, she forced herself to keep from crying more as she pressed her hand down on the still bleeding wound. “You aren't dying on me, okay?”  
  
Allison's head lolled back, body going limp.  
  
“Ambulance is on the way.” Scott said breathlessly, he was covered in almost as much blood as she was.  
  
“Hear that Allison?” Lydia asked. “You just gotta hang in there for a little while longer” She looked over to Scott. “What are you waiting for? Help me slow the bleeding!”  
  
Scott dropped down beside her, pale and shaky. “What do I do?”  
  
“Use your jacket, hold it against her stomach.” Lydia pressed her fingers to Allison's neck, feeling the weak pulse beneath her fingertips. “We need to slow down the bleeding.”  
  
Scott nodded as he pulled his jacket off, folding it quickly and holding it down against the stab wound.  
  
“Lydia, she's not breathing.” Scott looked at Allison frantically.  
  
Lydia immediately began CPR, she had never been more thankful than she had in that moment that she knew it. She counted as she did the compressions, pausing to hover over Allison's face to listen for a breath before she repeated the action.  
  
“Don't you dare die on me!” Lydia yelled, Scott's head perked up slightly and a few moments later she could hear the sirens. “Hang in there Allison, please.”  
  
She hovered over Allison's face again, feeling a weak brush of air over her cheek and she almost sobbed from relief.  
  
“You can't leave me Allison.” Lydia whispered pausing to press her forehead to Allison's as the ambulance pulled up. “You need to hang in there.”  
  
_

  
“She was dying and you're mocking me because of how I reacted?” Lydia snapped. “She's my best friend and yeah, you know what, I do love her, not that it's any of your business.”  
  
“Is that how you do a love confession these days?” Stiles asked. “Allison threw herself onto a sword and that's it?”  
  
“Are you- are you seriously jealous? I've been in love with her for so long, I almost lost her.”  
  
“But yet you still let her run away.” Stiles replied. “Ever since she left you've been saying how right she was and how we made a mistake to not trust her and that we should have believe in her but did you believe in her Lydia?” He asked. “When it really mattered, did you believe her?”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah I did.” Lydia said, she looked over to Scott. “I'm going to head home, call me with any updates?”

“Of course.”  


 

_When Lydia reached the apartment, the door was wide open and Lydia could hear Chris yelling, she stepped inside hesitantly, knocking on the door as she did so.  
  
“Allison, you can't just leave!”  
  
“I'm coming back dad. You all need to trust me.” Came the response.  
  
Lydia saw Chris storm out of the room, running a hand over his hair, he caught sight of Lydia and did a double take.  
  
“Lydia, maybe you can talk some sense into my daughter.” He took a deep breath as he walked past her.  
  
Lydia turned to stand in the doorway, watching for a moment as Allison moved around the room, grabbing clothes from her closet and haphazardly shoving them into a duffel bag._

“ _You're really leaving...” Lydia murmured.  
  
It was enough to freeze Allison in her movements, t-shirt clutched in her hand as she looked at Lydia.  
  
“Lyds...” Allison dropped the shirt into the bag. “That sword exists, I know it does. Those things.. They're evil, it's light versus dark and this sword, this sword can kill them.” She walked closer to Lydia. “I just need someone to believe me-”  
  
“I believe you.” Lydia replied.  
  
“You do?”  
  
“After everything we've been through, I believe you.”_

_Recognition flickered in Allison's eyes and she nodded, she closed the distance and rested her hands on Lydia's shoulders.  
  
“Then you know I have to do this.”_

_Lydia dropped her head, staring at Allison's shoes and nodding. “What if the sword isn't real?” She asked.  
  
“Then I'll find a plan B, magic, help, whatever it takes but we aren't going to find the answer here.” She pulled Lydia into a hug, arms wrapped around her shoulders, Lydia buried her face into her neck, breathing in the smell of Allison's perfume as she clung to her.  
  
“Do you even know where to go?” Lydia asked quietly.  
  
“I have a pretty good idea.” Allison replied. She let her arms fall from Lydia and she took a small step back, Lydia felt Allison's finger press under her chin, easing her head up. “You'll stay safe, okay?”_

“ _I should be telling that you, you're the one going on a mission to God knows where to go through God knows what to get a sword that might not even exist.”  
  
Allison frowned. “If I asked, would you come with me?”_

“ _You know I can't.”  
  
“Because not even a deadly manifestation of darkness will stop you from being a straight A student.” Allison smiled fondly. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
Lydia sniffed and forced a smile, she walked around to sit on the edge of Allison's bed, looking at the open closet, Allison followed her gaze and let out a quiet sigh before going back to packing.  
  
“You'll be careful Allison?” Lydia asked. “Please, tell me you'll be careful.”  
  
“You know I will Lyds.” Allison replied. She opened the drawer beside her bed and pulled something from it when Allison turned, Lydia saw the gun in her hand. “I want you to have this, okay?” She set it down beside Lydia and reached for her bag. “Don't try and be a hero, keep your doors locked.”  
  
Lydia nodded slowly, there was so much that she wanted to say, needed to say but just couldn't do it, she couldn't lay all of her feelings on the table like that when Allison was about to leave her. Allison stared at her for a moment as she slid the bag onto her shoulder.  
  
“I'll come back, okay?” Allison leant forward curving her hand around the back of Lydia's head as she pressed her lips to Lydia's forehead. “I promise I'll come back, I'm going to come back okay?”  
  
“Allison...”  
  
Allison pulled back, smiling slightly, entirely in the mouth, her eyes were brimming with tears as she pushed a hand through her hair.  
  
“I'm gonna come back, okay? I promise.”  
  
There was something between them in that moment, it felt like an ending and a beginning all at once. There was so much more to Allison's promise and they both knew it.  
  
Allison walked to the door of her room and looked back at Lydia, offering her one more smile before she left, wherever Chris was, he didn't stop Allison either.  
  
  
_

It's been a week since they got the poultices to defend against the Eagla, the only problem is, they don't know how much longer they're going to last, more people have died, people are beginning to run including at least half of the teaching staff, most people didn't even bother turning up now which irritated Lydia to no end.

Her throat hurts from screaming so much during the night, she's just glad that she made sure that the doors were locked, if she were to go into a fugue state while all of this was going on... She may as well be dead already.

 

“Hey Lydia.” Kira greeted softly, sitting down beside her, Kira was the only one who would approach her willingly, Scott was always with Stiles and Lydia was sure that she would punch Stiles if he said anything again.  
  
“Hey.” Lydia replied, sparing her a glance as she finished her work. “What's up?”  
  
“Deaton and Stiles found a ritual that they think we should try.”  
  
“What's the catch?” Lydia asked, she checked her phone and sighed, no messages.  
  
“It has to be done at night.”  
  
“That's suicide.” Lydia dead paned. “Let me guess, at the Nemeton, too?”

“Yeah, on the full moon, calling upon a lunar deity to ask for help.” Kira nodded.  
  
“That makes no sense, if we're dealing with darkness why would we use the moon? Wouldn't that just... I don't know, give them more power?”  
  
“I think we're running out of options here Lydia, Scott wanted me to ask you if you were going to help.”  
  
Lydia shook her head. “I don't think it's a good idea. It seems like we're just asking for trouble now.”  
  
Lydia unlocked her phone, no texts, no new messages.  
  
“Has she called?” Kira asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Not even when-”  
  
“Chris died? No.” Lydia sighed. “I left her so many messages and I just... She's alive, I know she is.”  
  
Kira nodded, she looked sympathetic and Lydia couldn't help but feel like the girl was humouring her, Allison had left over a month ago and there still hadn't been any word from her. Lydia checked every day, she called every day. Allison promised, she had promised to come back an they needed her before Stiles got them all killed.

“Try and talk them out of it, please.” Lydia said. She rose from her seat. “Darkness and the moon don't go hand in hand.”  
  
Kira nodded and Lydia grabbed her bag, already dialling Allison's number.  
  
It hit voicemail as she left the school library. She leant against the wall and close her eyes.  
  
“Allison, I don't know where you are, I- I miss you, Allison, I haven't given up on you okay? You promised me that you would come back and I'm still waiting.” She cursed to herself, she couldn't cry here, not at school. “I need you Allison, the pack... Stiles wants to call for a moon deity to help and I just know that it's a bad idea so please, you need to come back, please... I love you Allison.” 

The rest of the day passed like the others, most of her classes were cancelled, there weren't enough people around who wanted to show up, either that or they had been killed by the Eagla, Scott had a perpetual sadness about him, he felt the guilt more than anybody else, he's the alpha, he's supposed to be protecting the town and so many people have died.

  
She tried to talk Scott out of letting the ritual happen but Stiles was his best friend, Scott would always take her input on board but he would always listen to Scott over her. The ritual was going to happen whether she wanted to or not.

 

_Allison was already awake when Lydia got to the hospital, had been for almost an hour from what she had heard from Chris' call. She had barely bothered to change from her pyjamas before she had left.  
  
Chris nodded to her as she passed him in the hallway, he must have just come back from the coffee machine but she paid him no mind as she walked into Allison's room.  
  
Allison stared at her for a moment, a smile slowly stretching over her face.  
  
“Lyds...” She breathed, shoulders sagging in relief.  
  
“Allison,” Lydia resisted the urge to tackle the girl into a hug but she really didn't want to risk hurting the girl. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Allison. “I'm so glad you're awake.”  
  
“It's good to see you.”  
  
“I almost lost you.”  
  
Allison ran a hand over Lydia's hair comfortingly. “I'm here.”_   
  
  
  
The ritual was a mistake, Lydia wanted to say I told you so, but because of them, more people were dead. The Eagla still couldn't walk around during the day, but their crows were on every building, every car and every sign. Just looking out of the window reminded Lydia of a scene from Birds. They never attacked but it felt like they were always watching, waiting to attack.  
  
School had officially been cancelled and Lydia left another desperate message for Allison, this couldn't go on for much longer.

Lydia had eventually fallen asleep that night after another day of useless research.  
  


She came to with a scream, after a few hazy moments she realised she was in front of the Nemeton, Scott was beside her and once her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she realised the rest of the pack were there too.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I heard you scream.” Scott said. “And then you didn't stop screaming. I called the pack, we all came an you led us here.”  
  
“And now we're surrounded.” Isaac muttered, his eyes glowing as he focused on something behind the trees.  
  
“They're like dementors.” Kira added, her katana drawn. “It's so cold.”  
  
Lydia didn't even have her gun on her, she was utterly defenceless and she had inadvertently led her pack to their deaths. The Eagla drifted out through the trees, crows flying around overhead.

“Any plans?” Stiles asked, raising his bat.  
  
“Try not to get soul sucked.” Derek replied through a growl.

“Good plan.”  
  
Scott froze suddenly. “Do you smell that?” he asked.  
  
Isaac looked around. “It... It smells like...”  
  
Before he could finish, there was a flash of light followed by agonised screeches Lydia had to shield her eyes as everything descended into chaos, the Eagla were moving frantically.  
  
“Guys, attack them! They're stunned!” Scott yelled. The wolves, Kira and even Stiles leapt into battle, leaving Lydia alone and exposed. Between flashes of golden light, Lydia could see the pack fighting, rolling out of the way of the attacking crows and attacks from the hooded figures.

She was so caught up in watching the battle, she didn't register the Eagla beside her until it's fingers had curled around her wrist, she gasped as it felt like her entire body had been dropped in a bucket full of ice, any and all resistance drained from her as she stared into the dark abyss under its mask. She didn't like that she could officially cross off the feeling of experiencing having her soul sucked out.  
  
The flash of gold was in front of her and Lydia caught a glimpse of a blade cutting through the Eagla's torso, it exploded into ash and Lydia thought she was dreaming, hallucinating even.  
  
“Allison?”  
  
Allison smiled at her, lowering the sword slightly. “Hey.”  
  
She still felt cold, dizzy from the rush of warmth trying to invade her body.  
  
“You're here.”  
  
“I made you a promise.” Allison replied, she lifted the sword again, fastening it to a holster on her back an Lydia all but collapsed into Allison's arms, careful not to touch the weapon on her back.  
  
“You're really here.”  
  
“I got your messages.” Allison whispered. “I'm sorry it took so long.”  
  
“Allison.” Scott said, Allison lifted her head to look at him but didn't move away from Lydia. “You actually did it, you got the sword.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Maybe we should get out of here before more of them show up?” Allison suggested. “I haven't slept for going on fifty hours and I don't know if I can go another round against some super juiced Eagla.”

“I'll give you a ride.” Derek offered, he glanced at Scott. “Your place?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
They didn't speak during the car ride, Stiles had taken Scott, Kira and Isaac in his Jeep and Lydia could only imagine what they were saying to one another about this. She was more focussed on Allison sat beside her, holding onto her hand tightly, Lydia could feel raised marks on her palm that reminded her distinctly of burns, she didn't comment on it, she just wanted to enjoy the fact that Allison was back, that she was beside her and alive.  
  


The sword lay on the coffee-table, the hilt and edges of the blade were encased entirely out of gold and it definitely seemed to glow.  
“So what would happen if we were to touch it?” Isaac asked.  
  
“Nothing.” Allison replied. “Try to use it though? At the least, a burn but you're more likely to turn to ash.”  
  
“Okay, no touching the sword then.” Isaac nodded as he sat down.  
  
“How did you get it?” Stiles asked.  
  
Allison fidgeted with the sleeves of her jacket, pulling them down slightly. “The usual, spiritual quests, sacrifice, acceptance, proving ones own self worth.” She hesitated for a moment. “Trial by fire.”  
  
“Fire?” Kira gasped.  
  
“The blade of Sol contains the power of a thousand suns, I had to prove that I was determined enough to get through it.”

She looked different, if Lydia thought about it, she was obviously tired, Allison wouldn't say where she had been but she had been travelling none stop to get back as soon as she could.

“Well, while it's great to have you back, you were gone for a month, a lot of people have died.” Stiles said.

“Well no offence, but if I had had my pack as to anchor me, It would have only taken a few days, instead, I had to rely on memories, many of which had been made unusable. I was lucky I had someone who believed in me, someone to hold on to.” She glanced in Lydia's direction, holding her gaze for a brief moment. “They're going to back off for now. They know the sword is here, they know it'll kill them.”  
  
“They're stronger now.” Derek spoke up.  
  
“What did you expect? You used moon magic, you literally gave them more power.” She glared at Stiles. “Congratulations on that by the way.”  
  
“Do you have a plan?” Scott asked.  
  
“Yeah because if you've come all this way to wave a magic sword around we really don't need you.” Stiles muttered.  
  
Allison walked over to the table and lifted the sword, swinging it a few times with ease. “The Eagla are like... A unit. You kill one and two more rise in its place, we need to find the core, the original. I stab it with this and poof, we're done.”  
  
“Why do I get the feeling that you're making it sound far too easy” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison smiled fondly. “Because you know me better than anybody else.” She holstered the sword. “It'll take me a day or two to recover enough to be able to do it though.”  
  
“That's okay, you need to rest.” Scott moved to stand. “I'm sorry I didn't trust you Allison, you were right this entire time and if we'd have listened earlier...”  
  
Allison shook her head. “Thank you, your apology means a lot to me.” She turned to yawn into her hand. “Derek can you give me a ride home?”  
  
“Actually...” Lydia began hesitantly, Allison turned back to her. “Could you... Can you stay with me?”  
  
Allison smiled. “Of course.”  


 

  
_“I guess my bikini days are over.” Allison laughed half-heartedly.  
  
It had been almost a week since she had been allowed back home and Lydia had practically moved into the apartment with her.  
  
“Don't be ridiculous.” Lydia levelled a glare at her.  
  
Allison closed her eyes. “The scar is ugly.”  
  
“It reminds you that you survived.” Lydia replied. “That's what I think whenever I look at my scars.”  
  
Allison pursed her lips but said nothing on the matter, instead, she opted to distract Lydia with another rom-com, Lydia didn't want to let the conversation drop so easily, but she knew when Allison needed to think so she was willing to take the bait._   
  
  
  
  
They had been in her bedroom for ten minutes, the sword was propped against the wall beside Allison's duffel, they hadn't spoken since Derek dropped them off. Lydia sat at the foot of her bed as Allison leant against the wall, watching each other thoughtfully.  
  
“While I was going through the trials, I had to think of something to ground me.” Allison began, I tried so many different things but none of them were strong enough, I wasn't focused, balanced. It caused me to get hurt.” She sighed to herself. “I always thought about my promise to you. That was my anchor. I promised to come back to you and I knew that I had to succeed otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep that promise.”  
  
Lydia stood and walked towards Allison.  
  
“When I use that sword, I have to think about you... Why I'm doing this.” Allison smiled again. “I love you Lydia. I wanted to tell you the night I left but...”  
  
“You didn't want to leave with your feelings on the table.”  
  
“Exactly, how-”  
  
“Because I felt the same.” Lydia replied. She reached for Allison's hand, it was definitely a burn on her palm and Lydia stroked her thumb over it. “I feel the same. I love you Allison.”  
  
Allison leant in to brush their lips together, Lydia pressed forward immediately, deepening the kiss and placing her hands on Allison's waist. Allison let out a small hiss of pain which made Lydia pull back immediately.  
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
“Trials.” Allison murmured.  
  
Lydia pulled her away from the wall and pulled at the hem of her shirt until Allison lifted her arms, allowing for Lydia to remove the shirt. She barely held back a gasp at the almost healed cuts and burns that covered her torso.  
  
“How...” Lydia trailed off, brushing her fingers lightly over the injuries.  
  
“It's probably best that you don't know.” Allison sighed, leaning forward again and pressing light kisses to Lydia's cheek, nuzzling her nose against the soft skin. “It's over now.”  
  
“It's not over yet Allison.” Lydia replied. “They're still out there.”  
  
“I know.” Allison nodded, kissing Lydia and walking her to the bed. “But not for long.”  
  
“Not for long.” Lydia smiled. Allison trailed her fingers overs Lydia's shirt. “Maybe we should hold off on this for now?” She suggested. “You're exhausted.”  
  
“I know.” Allison laughed. “I just wanted to appreciate you for a moment before I pass out.”  
  
“I'll be here when you wake up. I promise.”  
  
Allison smiled and leant in for another kiss, for tonight, Lydia wouldn't worry. Allison was back, they were going to win.

 

 


	61. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you're getting me naked you need to lose some clothes too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory smut chapter

 

Allison has a lot of scars.  
  
Lydia knew that, she's known Allison for years, she's was there to see her receive a lot of the injuries and she's watched those injuries heal an fade into the marks that decorate her body today, she knows where they all are too.

She likes to trace them, some of them are the proof that Allison could have died, that she survived every encounter. They remind her that Allison is here with her but there are some, some of them she doesn't know how Allison got, they were there before they met and Lydia had never gotten around to asking Allison how she got them.  
  
“Archery accident, I was twelve.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Allison looked at her palm, Lydia hadn't even been aware that she was tracing the mark, it was a thin, slightly raised mark that stretched along the palm of her hand.   
  
“I was so nervous, my palms were sweaty and my grip slipped on the bow as I was drawing the string and somehow the arrow slashed through my palm.” She frowned at the memory. “There was so much blood but my mom just told me to stop crying.”  
  
Lydia frowned too. It still made her sad to hear about Allison's childhood, it always sounded so cold and lonely.   
  
Lydia pulled Allison's hand up and pressed her lips to the scar.   
  
“What are you doing?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia moved up, there was another scar on her forearm, a couple of inches long. Lydia peppered kisses over it.   
  
“Omega, last year, I- well, you were there and...” Allison trailed off as Lydia pulled at the neck of Allison's shirt, she sighed at the thick scar on her collarbone before kissing it. “What are you doing?” She asked, voice coming out a little breathlessly.

Lydia spent a few moments sucking a mark into the skin. She kissed it softly and lifted her head to look at Allison.   
  
“Hunter, senior year.” Lydia leant in to nuzzle her nose against the scar. “Saving me.”  
  
Allison complied and lifted her arms when Lydia reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over the girls head. She kissed Allison softly, running her tongue over the girls lips as she worked on unbuttoning Allison's jeans.   
  
“If you're getting me naked you need to lose some clothes too.” Allison pointed out.   
  
“I'm admiring your scars, Allison.” Lydia replied, but she pulled away from Allison to climb off of the bed, pulling off her shirt and shucking her skirt and pants while Allison removed her jeans. She nodded to Allison. “Underwear too.”

Allison smirked. “I thought you were admiring my scars”  
  
Lydia reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and shrugged it off, throwing it to the ground and watching as Allison's gaze dropped. “And I plan to, but you've got that flush on your cheeks so...”  
  
Allison laughed, pushing a hand through her hair as she glanced away. “I think you know me too well.”  
  
“You say it like you can't read me exactly the same way.” Lydia replied as Allison unclasped her bra and began to shimmy out of her underwear. She hadn't been wrong though, they had known each other since sophomore year and had started to date towards the end of their junior year. They were sophomores in college now and Lydia was certain that she knew Allison better than anybody else, she could spot every shift in the hunter and could read her like a book. Allison had always been able to read Lydia and for a while, she hated it. She hated how Allison always seemed to be one step ahead of her, it made her feel exposed and vulnerable.   
  
But Allison was always there for her, Allison knew when she was stressed, knew when Lydia needed space or a hug. She couldn't imagine a life without Allison.  
  
Lydia climbed back onto the bed, cupping Allison's face in her hands and kissing her. Allison kissed back enthusiastically, her hands covering Lydia's as they shift until Lydia's seated in Allison's lap.   
  
Lydia pulled back with a smile, brushing her nose against Allison's. “Patience Alli.” She whispered. Allison let out a quiet sound of protest as Lydia moved around her so that she could run her hands and lips over the scars on Allison's back, the claw marks on her left shoulder from when they had faced Kate as well as the various other lines and marks Allison had obtained over the years, she knew where most of them came from but Allison still explained them every time Lydia brushed her lips over them. She pressed her hand to Allison's back, palm splaying over the girls biggest scar, as she did, she moved around to kneel in front of Allison, kissing her lips briefly before lowering herself to Allison's abdomen and kissing the huge scar, it had happened so long ago yet it was easily the most prominent scar, Allison was proud of it though, she wasn't ashamed of any of her scars, not like Lydia was after Peter attacked her. It's probably because Allison knows that if anybody tried to make her feel uncomfortable, Lydia or another member of the pack would eviscerate them.   
  
“Oni blade.” Allison whispered, lying back as Lydia pushed at her shoulder. “Seventeen. Saving the girl I love.”  
  
“Lucky girl.” Lydia replied, leaving one last kiss on the scar before moving up Lydia's body to kiss her again, trailing a hand lower. “You must really love her.”  
  
“I'm the lucky one.” Allison gasped, crying out as Lydia slides two fingers into her body. “Fuck-” She arched her back, throwing one arm over Lydia's shoulders, clinging to her desperately.   
  
Lydia grinned as she focused on Allison's neck, nipping gently at the skin as she set a rhythm, listening to Allison's breathy gasps as she rolled her hips to meet the thrusts of Lydia's fingers, there's a flush high on Allison's cheeks already and Lydia can tell she's close, whimpering and desperate. Lydia hadn't realised how much she had worked Allison up already and while part of her wants to drag this out for as long as she can she isn't getting any more patient herself.   
  
“Lydia, God, _please._ ” Allison whimpered, nails digging into Lydia's shoulder, trying desperately to pull her closer and Lydia twists her thumb over Allison's clit and just like that- that's what sends her over the edge. Allison throws her head back into the pillows, a cry caught in her throat. Lydia eases her through it slowly, she directs her attention back to the scar on her collarbone until Allison threads her fingers through Lydia's hair and drags her up so that their lips can meet in a desperate kiss, without breaking it, Allison moves, sitting up as Lydia removes her fingers.   
  
“What are you doing?” Lydia asked against her lips, letting Allison sit up and pulling her closer. “Alli...” Her voice trailed off into a groan as Allison pressed two fingers inside of her.  
  
Allison's eyes darkened as Lydia rocked down harshly, winding one arm around Allison's neck, the other cupping her cheek as she pressed their foreheads together, it was almost too much, she rolled her hips down onto Allison's hand, stealing kisses between breathless gasps. She didn't last long, not when Allison added a third finger and began to play with her breasts with her free hand. Her hips moved erratically and unsteadily.   
  
She stole another kiss as she came, a rough press of lips as she whimpered into Allison's mouth. Allison kissed her until her breathing finally evened out but neither of them made an attempt to move, it was better like this, pressed flush against each other. Lydia could feel Allison's heart still racing as Allison left lingering kisses along her neck.

“I should appreciate your scars more often.” Lydia whispered into the small space between them.  
  
“You always appreciate them.” Allison replied. “You're at least part of the reason why I'm not ashamed of them. I love you, Lydia.”  
  
Lydia closed her eyes and smiled. “I love you too.”

 


	62. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure yo

 

  
Long distance was tough, Lydia had known that when she had chosen to go to MIT while Allison chose to stay in California. It was tough but they made it work. They texted non-stop, Skype calls were more or less a daily occurrence but the fact remained that Lydia missed her girlfriend, the last time they had seen each other face to face was at Christmas when Lydia and Danny had gone home to visit.

It had been too long since Lydia had gotten to kiss Allison, to hold her and feel her, it was hard to sleep at night without Allison wrapped around her, holding her close all night and just generally making her feel safe whenever Lydia woke up from a nightmare. As much as she missed Allison, she knew Allison needed to be in Beacon Hills, she was as much responsible for protecting Beacon Hills as Scott was, Lydia couldn't make Allison follow her across the country.

Lydia set her bag down at the foot of her bed, her room-mate was out doing God only knows what (Lydia suspects she might be a serial killer, she wouldn't be surprised) and immediately moved to turn on her laptop, hoping to get an hour or two with Allison on Skype, especially if the girl would also be alone- Skype sex was definitely something she would totally recommend.   
  
As Lydia signed into Skype, she couldn't help but sigh a little sadly, Allison wasn't online, which admittedly was a little strange for the girl at that time and if she thought back to the day before, Allison hadn't been online then either, though they had spoken on the phone for almost an hour.   
  
Lydia switched to Facebook as she pulled out her cellphone, selecting Allison's name and hitting the call button, there was a distinct lack of the hunter on her dashboard (she also noticed a lack of Stiles too)  
  
“Hey Lyds!” Allison greeted.   
  
“Hey baby.” Lydia replied. “How're you?”

“I'm great,” Allison said, she sounded breathless and really, really excited. “How was class?”  
  
“The usual.” Lydia smiled. “You sound happy.”  
  
“I am. Today is a really good day Lyds.”  
  
“Oh?” Lydia asked. “What's so good about today?”  
  
There was a knock at the door and Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes.   
  
“Hang on, I think my room-mate lost her keys again.” Lydia stood up and moved towards the door.  
  
“What, the serial killer room-mate?”  
  
“That's the one.” Lydia pulled open the door and almost dropped her phone, Allison smiled back at her.   
  
She hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket, Lydia saw the backpack by Allison's feet.   
  
“Good thing I brought my crossbow then isn't it?”

Lydia just gaped at the girl standing in front of her for a few moments. “Allison? How did you-”  
  
“Did you know that it's a forty five hour drive from Beacon Hills to here?” Allison said. “Without breaks, by the way.”  
  
“You... You drove here?” Lydia asked. “That's... Allison that's over three thousand miles.”  
  
“Three thousand and ninety six.” Allison shrugged. “Stiles came too, he's with Danny.”   
  
“Why?”  
  
“I missed you.” Allison replied simply, reaching for Lydia's hand. “I really missed you.”  
  
“How long can you stay?”  
  
“A week? I'm pretty sure Scott won't survive without me and Stiles.”   
  
Lydia pulled Allison into the apartment and kissed her soundly, reaching behind her to close the door before pushing Allison up against it.   
  
“That means you're all mine for a week?”   
  
“Yep.” Allison grinned. “So... You're room-mate, will she be coming back any time soon?”  
  
“Hopefully not.”  
  
“Awesome, because while Skype sex is pretty amazing, I've missed you way too much.” She pushed at Lydia until the back of her legs hit the bed.   
  
“I can't believe you drove three thousand miles for a booty call.” Lydia laughed.   
  
“Three thousand and ninety six, and it's for multiple booty calls.” Allison replied, leaning in for another kiss. “Entirely worth it.” 

 


	63. Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we're being pimped out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human  
> Dancer!Allison
> 
> Idk this just got super away from me and I just ????????

  
  


“Derek this is bullshit.”

“It's not bullshit.”  
  
“It's entirely bullshit.”

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and giving Allison the look, she knew the look well, it was the look that said _'You're completely right but I resent your tone and this is only happening because we need it to.'_ It was always interesting when Derek had that look.   
  
“It's one night, eight hundred dollars. _Each_.” He sat down opposite her. “We can't say no to that.”  
  
He has a point, that much money? It could pay their rent for the next five months, they wouldn't have to worry as much. It would really help them both, waiting tables barely gets them by...  
  
“So we'll go from serving coffee at the diner to serving champagne at a party?” Allison asked.   
  
“Not exactly.” Derek replied. “We're more like dancers, we go around, dance with the guests...”  
  
“So we're being pimped out.” Allison concluded, getting up from her seat with a displeased frown.   
  
“It's not like that Allison.” Derek sighed again.   
  
“So we're not being paid to attend a ball to look attractive and dance with the no doubt even more incredibly attractive upper class socialites who make more money while taking a shit than you and I make in six months?”  
  
Derek followed her into the kitchen. “You don't have to speak to them.”  
  
“That's not really encouraging.” Allison replied, she turned to lean against the counter and closed her eyes for a moment. “Who's organising it?”  
  
“Whittemore family.” He smirked at Allison's groan. “The son, Jackson just got engaged to some guy.”  
  
“So naturally throwing the most expensive party they could manage was the obvious choice.” Allison rolled her eyes. “Why did they hire us?”  
  
“Jackson saw our headshots, I'm hazy on how but he asked for us specifically.”  
  
“I... That's both encouraging and worrying.”   
  
“Explain?”  
  
“I just don't trust them... They think that they have all of the power and can buy anything with their money...” She trailed off as she met Derek's gaze, realisation seemed to register in his eyes.   
  
“You're worried they'll try and take advantage.”  
  
Allison nodded and Derek was quick to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pressing his lips to her temple.   
  
“I wouldn't let that happen to you, we don't have to do the job if-”  
  
“No, no, we'll go, we'd be stupid to turn down that kind of money. But just know that I already strongly dislike many of the people who will be at the party.”  
  
“Duly noted.” Derek nodded. “And if somebody tries to proposition you in any way, break their arm.”

“Don't tempt me.” Allison replied. “So, what's the dress code for this party?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Derek. _Derek._ ” She hissed as she held up the jacket. “This is a three thousand dollar tuxedo. The Whittemore's have literally given us all three thousand dollar suits and-” She paused to look at the label. “It's _Armani_ and- How many dancers are there?”  
  
Derek shrugged. “Twenty? Maybe?”

“That's literally sixty grand, just on suits for us and am I the only girl here?” She asked, looking around as the other dancers got changed. “Also how did they know my size? Should I be creeped out? Am I talking too much? I feel like I'm talking too much.”  
  
Derek set his hands on Allison's shoulders. “You're talking too much. Try not to over think everything.” He looked at the other dancers. “You gonna be okay changing in front of them?”  
  
“Derek, we're dancers, this happens all of the time.” She said as she began to strip her shirt off. “Lets just do this, yeah?”  
  
Derek nodded his agreement as he buttoned his own shirt up. “Do you want the tie or the bow tie?”  
  
“Tie.”  
  
“Figures.” Derek smiled. “Don't forget the mask either.”

“Because what's a masquerade ball without the masquerade?”

  
  


 

Allison was expecting big, she wasn't expecting _this._   
  
They could easily fit her and Derek's entire apartment into the room, a dozen times, honestly, it was huge and gorgeous. Allison spent a few moments just admiring the chandelier that hung over the dance floor. The guests talked happily in their small circles while they sipped at champagne and Allison doesn't even want to think about how much it costed. There were _ice sculptures._  
  
Allison was not cut out for this.  
  
“Just breathe Allison.” Derek mumbled from beside her. “Your mask is crooked by the way.”  
  
Allison tilted her head and adjusted the black eye mask on her face, the band that were playing at the other end of the dance floor were pleasant and Allison thinks that if she weren't being paid to socialise with people she has a tendency to hate, she would actually enjoy the party.

“Now what do we do?” Allison asked.   
  
They both looked around the room to where several of the other dancers were talking and dancing with the guests, Allison still hadn't seen another girl working tonight.  
  
“Socialise, I guess?”  
  
“Hale!” A voice called.

Allison and Derek turned to see a man walking towards them, the blue mask on his face matched his eyes perfectly, his hair perfectly styled and okay, he had one hell of a jawline, not as good as hers though, that's for damn sure.  
  
“That's Jackson Whittemore.” Derek whispered. “Behave.”  
  
Jackson reached them before Allison could respond. “I'm glad you could make it.”  
  
“We're honoured that you hired us.” Allison spoke up, putting her best winning smile on, complete with dimples.   
  
“You must be Allison.” He offered his hand.   
  
“That's me.” Allison shook his hand. “Congratulations on the engagement.”  
  
“Thank you.” He glanced around for a moment. “There's somebody I want you to meet.”  
  
Allison forced herself not to let her smile falter. “It'd be my pleasure.” Jackson smirked and moved past her, she shot a look at Derek. “Do you hear that Derek? Jackson wants me to meet somebody.”  
  
“Be nice.” Derek warned. “But take no shit.” He added in a whisper.  
  
Allison winked back and moved to follow Jackson across the room, Jackson greeted guests as they moved.   
  
  
Jackson stopped by a woman dressed from shoulder to knee in an exquisite red dress, Allison was admittedly more than a little mesmerised by the pale skin of her shoulders and the sleek red hair that falls past her shoulders. Jackson taps her on the shoulder and she turns, a black mask sits on her face and Allison straightens instinctively as the woman glances in her direction for a moment before smiling at Jackson.   
  
“Lydia, I want you to meet Allison, one of the dancers tonight.” Jackson turns slightly to smile at Allison, she's honestly surprised that she's still smiling.   
  
Lydia looked her up and down slowly before settling her gaze on Allison's face, she resists the urge to loosen her tie, it's getting way too hot in here now.   
  
“Jackson, did you hire this girl just for me?” Lydia asked.

“I hired her for her extensive resume.” Jackson replied. “But in a sense, yes.”  
  
And okay, Allison should feel a little offended that she was right and is essentially being pimped out, but Lydia is gorgeous and Allison knows that she would have asked the girl to dance with her without Jackson's apparent ulterior motive for hiring her.   
  
“I'll leave you both to get acquainted.” Jackson said.   
  
Lydia held out her hand, Allison took it softly and leant down to kiss her hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Well aren't you polite.” Lydia mused. “Where did he pick you up?”  
  
“He hired me and my room-mate, I didn't really have a say In the matter.” Allison replied, she was aware she was still holding Lydia's hand, she made no move let go either. “How do you know Jackson?”  
  
“We dated in high school and went to college together, we go far back.” She brought her other hand up to brush over the lapel of Allison's jacket. “Is this Armani?”  
  
“Yeah. I'm being paid to wear eight months of rent money for an evening.”

“It can't cost more than three thousand dollars.” Lydia replied. “That's pocket change!”  
  
Allison felt her jaw tighten as she released Lydia's hand. “To you, perhaps. As somebody who waits on tables as a day job, I can safely say that this tuxedo costs more than the entire contents of mine and my room-mates closet.”  
  
“I take back my comment about you being polite.” Lydia smirked and Allison wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to kiss or slap it off of her face.   
  
“As far as I am aware, I was hired to dance with you trust fund kids, not play nice.” Allison replied and okay, Derek was going to kill her if he knew she had just said that but he had also told her not to take shit. So... There was that.  
  
“And yet, you haven't asked me to dance yet.” Lydia remarked, just as the band switched to something considerably more fast paced.

Allison forced a sickly sweet smile and offered her hand to Lydia once more. “Would you like to dance?” She asked in the most sugary voice she could manage.  
  
Lydia placed her hand in Allison's. “Of course.”  
  
Allison bowed her head slightly and began to walk backwards towards the edge of the dance floor, keeping her grip on Lydia's hand as they walked.  
  
“I assume you know how to waltz?” Allison asked, pressing two fingers under Lydia's chin and forcing their eyes to meet as she walks in a circle around Lydia, Lydia twists to follow her, eyes burning bright as they stare at each other, it made her feel strong, like she was the predator and Lydia was the prey.   
  
Lydia scoffed. “Of course. Knowing how to dance is a mark of good breeding. Not that you would know anything about that.” She bit back, lacing her right hand with Allison's left and moving her hand to Allison's shoulder.

“You're right. I wouldn't.” Allison replied. She brought her right hand to the small of Lydia's back and they begin to move. “But then again, everything I have, I earned. It didn't get handed to me on a silver platter by mommy and daddy.”

“Are you jealous?”  
  
Allison laughed. “The only thing I'm jealous of is financial stability. Must be real nice to know you don't have to worry about where the next pay check is going to come from.”

To her surprise, Lydia actually glanced away at those words and Lydia couldn't help but feel embarrassed at what she had said, voicing her own insecurities to someone she barely knew and hadn't even clearly seen the face of yet.

The brief silence makes Allison focus and begin to move her feet. They move quickly, matching the tempo of the music perfectly as they danced together. It was all too easy to let her frustrations transfer into her movements as Allison forced herself to keep her eyes trained on Lydia's, her expression deliberately neutral as the steps come to her naturally. They spin and glide and Allison is admittedly impressed with Lydia's skill, she doesn't struggle to meet Allison's pace like Allison thought she would.  
  
“Not bad Allison.” Lydia muttered.   
  
“You sound surprised.” Allison replied, she spins Lydia out away from her and pulls her back, pressing her back up against Lydia's and moving her hand to the girls hip. “I wasn't hired for my personality.”  
  
“Clearly.” Lydia said, tipping her head back slightly, enough for Allison's face to essentially be pressed into her hair. “If it counts for anything, I haven't accepted a dime from my parents since freshman year of college.”  
  
Allison turns Lydia so that they're face to face once more. “That almost sounds like an apology.”

“As if.” Lydia replied as the song drew to an end.   
  
Allison stepped away and bowed her head again. “It was a pleasure, Miss...” Allison trailed off as she realised she didn't even know Lydia's last name.   
  
“You're not staying for another dance?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I'm not sure that's a good idea, do you?” Allison replied. “I'm not entirely sure what Jackson's intentions were when he hired me but-”  
  
“He no doubt expected you to be willing to have sex with me.” Lydia said.

Allison nodded slowly and looked away. “Yeah, I figured as much.” She laughed bitterly. “I don't do that, yeah, I need money but I don't-” She met Lydia's gaze as she loosened her tie and unfastened the top button of her shirt. “I don't do that. If you see Jackson, tell him to keep the money.”   
  
Allison turned away and made her way back across the room, Derek caught her arm just before she could leave.  
  
“Is everything okay?” He asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah.” Allison forced a smile that Derek knew was entirely fake. “I just- I'm gonna go home, okay?”  
  
“Do you need me to come with you?”  
  
“No, no it's fine, one of us should still get paid.” Allison replied. “What do I do with the tux?”  
  
“We keep them, they're just going to get thrown out otherwise.”  
  
“Of course it is.” Allison sighed. “I'll see you at home, okay?”   
  
Derek nodded and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “I'll see you later.”  
  
  
  
  
Allison grabbed her backpack from the dressing room. She pulled the mask from her face and shoved it into her jacket pocket, she didn't want to crease up the tux, honestly she was wondering where she could sell it to make the most money. Honestly, she had all intentions on just going home and crawling under the covers and sleeping for a few days. What hurt was that she wasn't even surprised that she had been hired to sleep with someone and yeah, Lydia was attractive, but she just couldn't, wouldn't do that.   
  
She had barely walked a block before she heard someone calling after her. Allison glanced over her shoulder.   
  
“Lydia?”   
  
It was strange to see the girl who she had basically been fighting with twenty minutes jogging towards her, heels held firmly in one hand, her mask God only knows where.   
  
“I hope you're happy.” Lydia said once she was close enough.   
  
“Um?”  
  
“I just ran after you, barefoot, at night.” Lydia replied.   
  
“I can see that, but why?”   
  
Lydia sighed heavily, looking away for a moment and sucking her lips between her teeth. “I'm sorry, okay?”   
  
“...Okay?”  
  
“Jackson has been complaining that I've been too uptight for the past few weeks, I thought you knew when we met.”  
  
“Surprise, I didn't- but I really wasn't surprised.”  
  
“And for the record, you are a really good dancer and you are beautiful.” There was another sigh and a brief silence. “And while I may have been a trust fund kid, I'm not proud of that. I'm not big on those huge parties either, playing nice with socialites who would rather buy a new stable for their horse than fund a children’s ward at the hospital.”   
  
Allison cocked her head to the side, studying Lydia carefully for a few moments. “This is a very different tune to the girl who said 'three thousand dollars Is pocket change' when we first met.” Allison pointed out.   
  
“You get used to playing along at those events, bragging about how much money you make and such.”  
  
Allison shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Lydia, why did you follow me?”  
  
“You're really dragging this out aren't you?” Lydia asked.  
  
“I'm not entirely sure what I'm dragging out.” Allison replied.   
  
“I'm trying to apologise to you Allison. I'm sorry, okay? And... Okay I want to start again.”  
  
“Start again?”  
  
Lydia held out her hand. “I'm Lydia Martin, fashion designer whose feet hurt and is really cold and feels really bad for her behaviour.”  
  
Allison felt her expression soften at how earnest Lydia's voice was, she did look sorry too. She took Lydia's hand and kissed it just like she had when they met.   
  
“Allison Argent, wannabe dancer, waitress at a diner who has trust issues with the upper class based on a... A really bad past experience and it clearly affects how I behave with people with money and would like to apologise for how defensive I was.”  
  
Lydia smiled at her and Allison let go of her hand to shrug off the jacket before slipping it over Lydia's shoulders.   
  
“So, are you going to go back to the party?” Allison asked.   
  
“I told Jackson I wasn't feeling very well, honestly I was hoping you knew somewhere where I could get a decent cup of coffee?”  
  
“Yeah, I know a place.”  
  
Lydia smiled and gripped Allison's hand tighter. “Will you come with me?”  
  
“Coffee sounds good.” Allison agreed.   
  
Lydia nodded thoughtfully and tugged gently on Allison's hand. “If I asked you to kiss me, would you say yes?”  
  
Allison laughed, shaking her head slightly. “Yeah I'd say yes.”  
  
“Good.” Lydia replied. “Kiss me?”  
  
Allison leant in to press their lips together, setting one hand on Lydia's hip as she tried to hold back from making it into something more.   
  
“That's as far as I'll go.” Allison muttered against her lips. “I need- I need to know you better first, okay?”  
  
“Well then I had better take you for that coffee then.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess you better.” Allison replied. “Hey, you wouldn't know anybody interested in buying a three thousand dollar tux, would you?”  
  
Lydia could only laugh in response as she pressed her forehead to Allison's shoulder. 

 


	64. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never pegged you as the religious type.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship

 

 

“When Stiles said I could find you here... I thought he was joking.”   
  
Allison stared at the burning candles for a few moments before looking over her shoulder to where Lydia was stood, head tilted to the side as she stared at Lydia carefully.

“Yeah... I come here from time to time to think, light a candle, pray...”  
  
“I never pegged you as the religious type.” Lydia replied, walking closer until they were stood side by side.   
  
“Sometimes I wonder...” Allison trailed off, bringing a finger up to brush through the flames, Lydia gently takes her hand and pulls it away before she has a chance to really feel the heat of the flames. “I wonder if there is a God, if there's some higher entity watching us.” She glanced at Lydia. “I wonder if he's disappointed.”  
  
“Are you having an existential crisis?” Lydia asked.   
  
“No,” Allison laughed. “No...” She repeated again, she squeezed Lydia's hand. “I just...” She shook her head. “I just can't help but think that everything that's happening is some kind of beginning, that everything is going so wrong and these... _things_ that we fight is some kind of way to... I don't know, cleanse the Earth?”  
  
“Honestly Allison, I don't know.” Lydia replied honestly. She tugged on Allison's hand until they were face to face, aside from the two of them the church was otherwise empty. “I never believed in anything like this. I believe in science, you know that.”  
  
Allison nodded, Lydia was nothing if not a realist.   
  
“But I think if we spend so much time trying to analyse what's happening, we're gong to drive ourselves insane.”  
  
Allison pursed her lips, looking around at the church for a few moments, Lydia had a knack for showing up in these moments, knowing just what to say to calm her down and she was right. They have enough to worry about without thinking about a God sending down the next apocalypse.  
  
“Come on Allison.” Lydia pulled on her hand. “Lets go.”  
  
Allison let Lydia lead her out of the church, it was only when they were almost at Lydia's car did the girl reach up to pull Allison down into a kiss, soft and comforting.   
  
“Whatever comes, we'll be ready for it, God or no God, okay?”  
  
Allison nodded. “Okay.”

 


	65. Quietus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The next generation are moving in. That's going to scare a lot of people.” Lydia remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3912022) fic so if you haven't read that one yet, you really should otherwise this won't make any sense.... probably, idk guys I'm not even sure it makes sense if you have written it... It's like 2:30 and I'm dying.  
> This is for you, you know who you are _narrows eyes_
> 
> AU- mob  
> AU- Arranged marriage

  
  


Allison was drumming a quick rhythm onto the sleek island of their kitchen, Lydia knew that gesture well, Allison was irritated, her mind was completely elsewhere as she stared across the apartment.  
  
Lydia filled two mugs with tea, she set one down beside Allison, unsurprised when the girl didn't react. Lydia's hands came to rest on Allison's shoulders, pressing her thumbs in when she feels the tension in her muscles almost immediately Allison relaxed, leaning back into Lydia's touch.  
  
“What's wrong?” Lydia asked quietly.  
  
Ever since Allison got shot and Lydia confessed her feelings, things have been moving slowly yet steadily between them, Allison was firmly on bed rest which Lydia knew irritated her, Allison had become so used to running her own part of the family, being in control and being out there, though Allison didn't seem to be complaining about the extra time she got to spend with Lydia. The fact that they actually share a bed now is just an added bonus.  
  
“The Hales.” Allison replied. “They still need to be dealt with. Ever since I got shot they've been moving in on our territory.” She reached up to cover one of Lydia's hands with her own. “They tried to kill me so it's safe to assume that they're going to keep trying until we're all taken care of.”  
  
She slipped out of Lydia's touch and walked across the apartment and over to the window so that she could look out at the city.  
  
“What are you suggesting we do?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison turned her head to the side slightly, just enough that Lydia could make out a small smile.  
  
“ _I_ will make sure that you're safe.” Allison said. “An all out war against the Hales would be a bad idea, I would rather avoid that, It'd just end in casualties for both sides.”  
  
Lydia began to walk over to her, Allison turned to lean against the window so that she could face Lydia.  
  
“But It's not my choice, I need to talk with my parents... Hell, maybe even your parents.” There was a displeased frown on her lips, it had been months since they had been married but they were both angry at their parents for forcing them into it, Allison was still particularly angry over Lydia's parents essentially telling Lydia to be the submissive sex partner for Allison.  
  
“Will they be at the party tomorrow night?” Lydia asked.  
  
“No, we're attending on their behalf.” Allison replied.  
  
Lydia wasn't surprised, she hadn't spent much time with Chris or Victoria, but they only seemed to tolerate the Yukimura family, though it was Ken and Noshiko's wedding anniversary and to not attend would be incredibly disrespectful.  
  
“Okay,” Lydia took Allison's hands again. “So what's your plan?”  
  
“Party first, then I'll call my father and set up a meeting. There's a new shipment due in soon anyway, dad will want to go over the stock.”  
  
Lydia smiled. “I made you tea, by the way. It's on the counter.”  
  
Allison hummed and glanced down at their entwined fingers. “Thank you.” She smiled up at Lydia. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
Lydia smiled back. “You don't have to ask, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I do.” She replied.  
  
Lydia couldn't help but smile more. “You can kiss me.”

Allison leant forward to press their lips together, she pulled Lydia's hands and set them on her hips so that Allison could reach up to thread her fingers through Lydia's hair. Allison kept the kiss soft, their lips moving together slowly. Allison sucked in a sharp breath when Lydia brushed her hand over her left hip. It had been almost a month since she had been shot and the wound was still tender to touch sometimes, Lydia knew as much even if Allison did try to dismiss it.  
  
Lydia broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Do we have anywhere we need to be tonight?” she asked.  
  
“Nope, just us.” Allison replied. “Do you want to go out or-”  
  
“I was thinking we could stay in?” Lydia suggested.  
  
“I'll cook?”  
  
“That sounds perfect. As always.” Lydia kissed the corner of her mouth. “We still need to make use of that hot tub outside too.” She's actually surprised that in the time they've been living in the penthouse, they haven't taken more advantage of being outside other than the occasional time with the rest of their friends.  
  
“Sounds good, I'm going to need a bikini first though.” Allison laughed. 

 

 

 

They had a good thing going, Allison and Lydia. Allison cooked and they ate together at the table, they would always find something to talk about even though they never always felt the need to, the silences between them were comfortable and Lydia was content enough to just smile at Allison. She would wash the dishes (though Allison always wound up helping) and then they would settle down on the sofa together and watch a movie together- that would often turn into trading kisses until they fall asleep like that.  
  
It's good, they're good. Lydia honestly never would have seen this coming, what started out as a mutually beneficial agreement for their parents would lead to her genuinely falling in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lydia lay her dress out on the bed, it was sleek and black and absolutely gorgeous. Allison was already ready and on the phone outside, no doubt with Stiles as they went over security protocols for the evening. They knew some of the Hale's were going to be in attendance and while Allison knew they wouldn't dare attack them during the party, getting there and back was one of Allison's concerns.  
  
Lydia stepped into the dress, reaching behind her to zip It up as far as she could before beginning to apply her make-up and her jewellery. Allison stepped back into the bedroom and smiled.  
  
“You look beautiful.”  
  
Lydia looked over her shoulder at Allison who was wearing a dark red dress that cut off just above the knee.  
  
“Thank you.” Lydia replied. “So do you.”  
  
“The car will be here In ten minutes, Stiles and Liam are going to escort us.” Allison replied. She checked her purse and Lydia just knew that there was at least one gun in there, much like Lydia also had a piece of her own tucked into her purse.

“Can you zip me up?” Lydia asked.  
  
“No problem.” Allison smiled, she moved closer and placed one hand on the small of her back and dragged the zipper up the rest of the way. Allison stroked a hand over Lydia's neck and smiled fondly.  
  
“You can kiss me, you know.” Lydia smiled back.  
  
Allison laughed as she leant forward to drop a kiss to the side of Lydia's neck, her nose brushing against Lydia's ear sending a jolt of pleasure down Lydia's spine. They were silent for a few moments until Allison pulled away.  
  
“Are you almost ready?” Allison asked.  
  
Lydia reached for her necklace and Allison took it from her and fastened it around her neck.  
  
“Now I am.”  
  
Allison held her hand out and Lydia took it, she paused to smile at the ring on Allison's finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lydia rested her cheek against Allison's shoulder, smiling at the comfort of Allison's arm around her waist. The party was already in full swing, guests were talking and drinking and dancing.  
  
“Do you want to dance?” Allison asked.  
  
“That sounds good.”Lydia replied, twisting to place her now empty champagne flute on the table behind them, she shouldn't really be concerned about the fact that they serve alcohol to minors, she wasn't even twenty and yet she had been married for months and was towards the top of a very powerful mob family, a bit of alcohol was nothing to worry about.  
  
As they made their way towards the dance floor, Lydia caught a glimpse of Ken and Noshiko Yukimura approaching them and tapped on Allison's wrist.

“Allison, Lydia.” Ken greeted warmly. “I'm glad you could make it.”  
  
“Wouldn't miss it for the world.” Allison replied with an equally warm smile. “Happy anniversary, you both look lovely.”  
  
“Thank you.” Noshiko replied. “We were sorry to hear about your accident last month.”  
  
“It happens.” Allison shrugged. “Though I owe your daughter my life.”  
  
“You must be very proud of her.” Lydia added.  
  
“We are.” Ken replied. “And we look forward to working with you personally in the future.”  
  
They talk like that for a few moments longer, Lydia looked around again, picking out their friends, as well as some enemies, neither Allison or Lydia were sure where Greenberg fell on that spectrum, but if the concerned looks her flashed them periodically were anything to go by, Lydia was willing to bet on the latter.

Eventually, Allison finally got to lead Lydia onto the dance floor, her hand on her hip.  
  
“I got the impression...” Allison began quietly. “That they might just be about to pass the reigns on to Kira.”

“Really?”  
  
Allison hummed as she took hold of Allison's hand, the two of them began to move slowly together on the dance floor.  
  
“The next generation are moving in. That's going to scare a lot of people.” Lydia remarked.  
  
“That it is.” Allison nodded, there was a tone to her voice that brought the end to the current line of conversation. Lydia leant up to close the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a brief kiss. Lydia looked over her shoulder to where she could see Stiles catch her gaze, he blinked four times in quick succession.  
  
“Stiles wants to talk.”  
  
Allison's expression grew serious and she stepped away, taking Lydia's hand and led her off of the floor towards the boy.  
  
“Hale's here.” Stiles said as soon as they were close enough.  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“Derek. Liam is trying to figure out who are his guards.”

Allison nodded, her expression thoughtful for a long few moments. “He wouldn't move on us, the relationship between the Hale's and the Yukimura's is tentative at best.”  
  
“Do you want me to have the cars brought around?” Stiles asked.  
  
“Lydia?” Allison glanced at her.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“Okay.” Allison nodded. “We'll make another round, play nice with the guests and head home.”

 

  
  
  
  
“You're okay with coming to the meeting tomorrow, right?” Allison asked.  
  
Lydia opened her eyes slowly, twisting enough to press her cheek into Allison's shoulder, her arm was draped over the girls stomach, she hadn't even mean to fall asleep but Allison's fingers running through her hair was just too comfortable.  
  
“You want me to come?” Lydia replied, her voice laced with sleep.  
  
“Why wouldn't I?”  
  
“It's your business.”  
  
“Our business.” Allison corrected. “We're married, you've been giving me advice since I inherited part this job.”  
  
“I've never been to one of the meetings before.” Lydia pointed out.  
  
“It's simple, we talk to my parents, look at the guns and then we eat dinner. It's almost your regular family get together.”

“Your mother doesn't like me.”  
  
“That's not your fault.” Allison said, still running her fingers through Lydia's hair. “You're incredible and she's going to see that.”  
  
Lydia couldn't help but smile, she closed her eyes and relaxed back into Allison's body, Allison and the sofa was far too comfortable.  
  
“Allison?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Why haven't we had sex yet?”  
  
Allison's movements stopped entirely and Lydia felt herself fill with dread at the silence between them. When Allison didn't move or react for a few moments Lydia sat up and scrambled away to watch Allison sit up properly.  
  
“Not that I'm pushing you!” Lydia amended. “I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything.”

Allison had never made Lydia feel like she had to do anything that she didn't want to and Lydia would be damned if she made Allison feel like she had to do anything. Lydia loved Allison, she loved how they were taking it slowly, it was a gentle if not slightly unconventional type of courtship.  
  
“I'm demisexual.” Allison said, she twisted so that her feet were on the ground and she could face out in front of her. “Homoromantic demisexual if you want to get into the specifics. Do you know what that means?”  
  
Lydia watched her for a few moments before nodding. “You don't develop sexual attraction until a strong bond has formed, right?”  
  
“That's the general gist, yeah” Allison smiled softly.  
  
“So you aren't sexually attracted to me.” Lydia concluded.  
  
“I am attracted to you Lydia. I am, really.” She glanced to Lydia. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Lydia replied, she reached for Allison's hand, she hesitated and waited until Allison took her hand. “So whenever you're ready, I'll be here, okay?”  
  
“You're okay with this?” Allison asked.

“Of course.” Lydia said. “We're happy together.”  
  
“We are.” Allison agreed. “I'm glad I married you.”  
  
“Likewise.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Allison asked.  
  
“Always.”  
  
Allison smiled as she cupped Lydia's cheek with one hand and leant over to kiss her, thumb stroking over her cheekbone as she nipped at Lydia's bottom lip, smiling against her lips.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?” Allison asked when she pulled away.  
  
“That sounds good. Where were you thinking?”  
  
“Thai place on main street?” Allison suggested. “It's McCall territory.”

Lydia leant in for another brief kiss. “I'll go get changed. Casual or fancy?”  
  
“Casual.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lydia's always been aware of her surroundings, the time she's spent with Allison has only made that skill stronger. They're both greeted warmly, the owner is close to them and sits them in one of the best seats in the restaurant, away from prying eyes but Lydia knows when they're being watched. Allison gives her a look that tells her that she feels it too, even if she doesn't acknowledge it.  
  
It's easy to focus on other things though, they play footsie under the table and she eats the best pad see eew of her life. It's a good night.  
  
  
  


 

Lydia can feel Victoria's glare on her the moment she enters the room, Allison tightens her grip on her hand and smiles.  
  
They're meeting at a French restaurant not far from the Argent mansion, it's owned by one of Allison's cousins and is currently closed while they take care of business. Lydia doesn't think she's seen so many Argent's in one place since the wedding.  
  
“Kate?” Allison gasped as soon as her gaze focused on a blonde talking with Chris. “What are you doing here?”  
  
The woman walked over to them, pulling Allison away from Lydia and into a hug. “Hey there Alli cat, it's good to see you too.”  
  
Allison pulled away, stunned as Kate turned her attention to Lydia. “And you must be the wife.” Kate held out her hand. “Kate Argent.”  
  
Lydia took it apprehensively. Allison had told her about Kate, how relentless the woman was, a brief look at Allison told her that she was concerned too. Stiles and Liam were silent behind them.  
  
Kate looked past them both at the boys. “Who's the kid?”  
  
“Liam.” Allison replied. “My protégé.”  
  
Kate looked him up and down and Allison stiffened slightly, her arm finding Lydia's waist again.  
  
“So.” Allison began, clearing her throat. “We going to talk or just stand around all evening?”  
  
Victoria waved them over without a word, the tables had been arranged into a huge circle, enough to seat most of them. Allison pulled a seat out and gestured for Lydia to sit before taking her own seat beside her while Stiles sat on the other side of Allison. Liam stayed behind her. Lydia wasn't sure that most family meetings required a bodyguard stand behind them, but with Kate's sudden arrival, Lydia was thankful.  
  
“Why did you bring her, Allison?” Victoria asked as she and Chris sat opposite them. Kate sat on Chris' right side, the rest of the seats were filled with various cousins while bodyguards sat around them.  
  
“Lydia is my wife and trusted advisor, mother.” Allison replied curtly as glasses were filled with wine. “She is my equal.”

“You put a lot of trust into people who aren't family.” Victoria shot back, this time looking towards Stiles.  
  
“Stiles has been my second for as long as I've been taking part in this business.” Allison said. Her shoulders tensed and her jaw locked, Lydia resisted the urge to put a hand on her thigh. “His knowledge and skills are unparalleled and those _people_? They saved my life, family extends to more than just blood.” Allison paused to take a sip of her wine. “Now, we're here to talk about the Hale problem and the upcoming shipment, not my wife and not my friends.”  
  
The silence stretched on and Lydia forced herself to follow Allison and Stiles' example and proceeded to stare across the table. If Victoria hated her before... Well, Lydia was just glad to have Allison on her side.  
  
“Ooh Alli cat grew claws.” Kate grinned. “Look at you all grown up.”  
  
Allison simply stared back until Chris cleared his throat. “Kate will be handling the Hale problem.”  
  
“And what do you plan on doing?” Allison asked. “They already made one move, I refuse to believe that they won't try again.”  
  
Kate made a dismissive sound and sipped her wine. “Don't worry about it, you know I don't play around.”  
  
Allison gave a slight nod but didn't press any further, though her hand did find Lydia's under the table, a thumb stroked over her knuckles gently.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
It was late when they reached the penthouse, Scott and Kira had met them inside, they had all stayed deliberately quiet the entire journey home. Lydia paid no mind as she kicked off her heels once she stepped inside. Allison shrugged off her jacket and pulled her gun from the holster strapped to her chest and set it down on the island.  
  
“Your message said that Kate is back In town.” Kira began, caution in her tone. “That can't be good.”

“I don't trust her.” Liam said.  
  
“Good.” Allison replied. “Don't.”  
  
“Why?” He asked.  
  
“She's ruthless and she doesn't particularly care about the civilians who get caught in the line of fire.” Allison replied.  
  
“She's killed way too many people.” Stiles spoke up, busying himself with putting a pot of coffee on. “I thought she was dead.”  
  
“You and I both.” Allison murmured, pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes and leaning forward in her seat. She let out a sigh and Lydia walked around to press a hand between her shoulder blades, rubbing her hand in small circles.  
  
“What do you need?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison lowered her hands and leant back against Lydia. “I need to think.”  
  
She pushed herself from her seat and ran a hand through her hair, she turned to look at their friends before settling her gaze on Lydia, she could see the question forming on Allison's tongue.  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia nodded. “You can.”  
  
Allison smiled, cupping Lydia's chin gently and leaning in to kiss her.  
  
“I'm going to get some air.” She said as she pulled away.  
  
“Here.” Stiles walked over and pressed a mug into her hand. “We'll wait, okay?”  
  
Allison nodded as she made her way towards the door leading out onto the terrace.  
  
“This is a mess.” Stiles said.  
  
“How?” Liam frowned.  
  
“You were there dude.” Stiles scowled, he leant against the counter, palming his own mug of coffee. “Things are tough between the Argent's as it is. They're big on family.”  
  
“Allison's always pissed off her parents by trusting us.” Kira added. “They're a big, old family y'know? Traditional, bound by blood and stuff.”  
  
“If they're traditional then why did they let her marry Lydia?” Liam asked, he glanced over to her. “No offence.”  
  
“None taken.” Lydia replied. “Basically it was because they didn't want Allison to be some submissive wife.” Liam made a face. “Yeah.” She nodded.  
  
“So... Her family don't like that she trusts us more than her family?”  
  
“Exactly.” Stiles said.  
  
Lydia looked up to see Allison walking back in, she seemed more settled now and the rest of the group looked up towards her.  
  
“Have a plan?” Stiles asked.  
  
“How's our relationship with the Mahealani's?”  
  
“Pretty solid.” Stiles turned to Lydia. “You're friends with the eldest son, right?”

“Yeah, me and Danny basically grew up together. Why?”  
  
“I want the security updated here.” Allison said. “I want to make sure Kate has absolutely no access into this building. We have no contact with her unless it's somewhere we're familiar with.”  
  
“You really don't trust her, do you?” Scott asked.  
  
“I'm not taking chances.” Allison replied. “She's back for a reason.”  
  
There's something in her voice, Lydia couldn't help but feel like Allison might have an idea as to why that was, she knows that Allison won't voice her suspicions until she has proof to back up her theories.  
  
“What else do we do?” Liam asked.  
  
“We keep to ourselves and we focus on the shipment coming in.”  
  
“What's the plan for that, anyway?”

“Hand-picked team go with my father to collect the shipment, they bring it to a warehouse, the location of which will be sent to us in the next few days, we all go, including you Lydia- if you want to. We check over the new supplies, pack a bag and go our own way.”

“Sounds good.” Stiles nodded.  
  
“We'll finalise those plans tomorrow.” Allison said. “For now, you guys can go, get some rest.”  
  
“I'll set up a meet with Danny.” Stiles replied. “We'll get the new security as soon as possible.”  
  
“Appreciated.” Allison smiled.  
  
  
They bid their farewells to the group, Lydia sat at the island as Allison walked them to the elevator. When she returned, Allison still looked slightly on edge but her smile was genuine as she approached Lydia.  
  
“You know we're going to be okay Allison, right?”  
  
“Of course.” Allison replied. “We just need to figure out how this is all being played so that we can stop it.”

Lydia took Allison's hand and rose, she kissed the back of Allison's hand.  
  
“Lets go to bed, okay?”  
  
“Sounds good.” Allison smiled.  
  
They changed in silence, Lydia wasn't subtle in the way she checks Allison out, Allison's body is honestly just so good to look at and the way Allison smirks just helps enforce that.  
  
Lydia had Allison pinned to the bed, fingers laced together by her head, her knees braced on either side of Allison's hips, their lips moving together, Lydia would be content to do this forever, to just make out until her lips are numb and she feels heavy with sleep. She succumbs to sleep against Allison's collarbone, Allison's arms wrapped securely around her.

 

  
  


Allison is never there when Lydia wakes up, the space beside her is always cold. Allison works out in the mornings, goes for a run and heads to the gym every other day. When she leaves the comfort of the bed, she's never surprised to see Allison in the kitchen, two glasses of orange juice, two mugs of coffee and two plates of food. Allison takes very good care of her, it never ceases to amaze her.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Danny came by to install the new security, Lydia was surprised as Stiles spent the boys entire visit flirting with him. Allison, not so much, she was used to Stiles' behaviour and she was more interested in keeping an eye on Danny. The only reason Allison trusted him was because Lydia did.

 

  
“I like him.” Allison declared once Danny was gone.  
  
“Likewise.” Stiles smirked.  
  
“He definitely implied that he wanted to do business together.” Allison murmured. “And I'm always looking for more allies.” She focused on Stiles. “I'll let you figure him out.”  
  
“Did I mention that I love you?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe.” Allison replied, lifting her gun and checking the sight. “Now get out of here, yeah?”  
  
Stiles smirked in Lydia's direction. “I'm gone. Call me when you have the address for the warehouse.”  
  
Allison waved him away. “Of course.”  
  
Stiles waved at Lydia as he left. Allison was quiet as she finished checking over her gun before she looked over to Lydia.  
  
“When the shipment happens, what do you want to do?”  
  
“What are my options?”  
  
“You can either stay here with Kira or Scott or whoever you prefer or you can come with us to the warehouse.”  
  
Lydia thought it over, if she stayed home then Allison would be a man short if something happened, if she went with them then she would be a potential risk, there were pros and cons to both.  
  
“I want to come, but I don't want you to worry.”  
  
Allison nodded. “You can wear a vest-”  
  
“I need to learn to shoot.” Lydia cut her off. “I need to be a better shot.”  
  
Allison studied her for a few moments before she nodded. “Okay then. We have a range... Do you want to head down after lunch? Or go now and get lunch afterwards?” She paused thoughtfully. “It's your birthday in a couple of weeks too, you should probably give me an idea about what you want to do.”  
  
“After lunch sounds good.” Lydia replied. “And we don't have to do anything.” Honestly, she was a little surprised that Allison remembered it was her birthday.  
  
“Course we do. It's your twentieth.” Allison smiled. “I already know what to buy you, but I'm just giving you a heads up to expect a party, my parents will probably host something to try and keep up appearances.”  
  
“Who knows, my parents might surprise us both and step up.”  
  
“They don't deserve a daughter like you.” Allison said, she set her gun down and stood up, clearing her throat and smiling. “So what do you want for lunch?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shooting wasn't Lydia's forte and she knew that Allison was trying to help by pressing up behind her, fixing her stance and holding her to help line up her shot but honestly It was just distracting, either way, she was still better than she had been when they had gotten there. At least she no longer felt as useless and the gun in her purse felt less useless now.  
  
  
  
  


  
They were in the warehouse, they had been there for almost half an hour, Stiles was in the corner monitoring police bands while Allison looked like she was deliberately trying not to move, there were members of her family across the room, cousins who Allison didn't bother to introduce them to.

“Gunshots fired.” Stiles spoke up. “Two cops down and in need of assistance.” Stiles spoke up.  
  
“They got a description on the shooter?”  
  
“Blonde, female, late to mid forties.”  
  
Allison's fist clenched slightly at her side. “Where?”

Stiles held a hand up as he listened through his headphones. “They're talking about a gang related shoot-out, two blocks away from where the cops were shot.”  
  
Lydia walked closer towards Allison and let her hand rest against her lower back. She flashed a look to Allison, silently asking if she was okay, there was anger in her eyes, her muscles were tense.  
  
“Something went wrong at the delivery.” Allison said.  
  
“How can you be sure?” One of the men across the warehouse asked.  
  
“How can you not?” Allison shot back. “Trust me on this.” She turned to Lydia. “You know what you need to do if it all goes south, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Can I have a kiss?”  
  
Lydia smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
Allison leant in for a quick kiss. “Okay, everybody in position, if I'm right we might have a shoot-out on our hands.”

Everybody moved, weapons out and ready, Allison had positioned herself between the entrance and Lydia, Scott and Kira were stationed outside, the air felt thick with tension as everybody waited.  
  
The second Scott and Kira came into the room, Allison had an arm braced in front of Lydia's chest, ready to push her back as she aimed her gun to where they had entered.  
  
“What happened?” Allison called.  
  
Scott and Kira said nothing as they got closer.  
  
“They're here” Kira began. “Their car is all shot up-”

Chris and two other men came in, each carrying two large bags full of weapons. They threw them down onto the table.  
  
“What happened?” Allison asked.  
  
“We had company.” Chris replied, voice sharp. “Killed two of our men and stole half of our shipment.”

“Stiles heard that two cops were shot by a blonde in her early forties.” Allison said. “Was that at all connected to the whole thing?”  
  
“Possibly.” Chris gritted out as he began to pull weapons from the bag. “But I was a little preoccupied.” The guns he was laying out were huge, Liam came up beside Allison and began to help her as they checked over the weapons together. “You get twenty five percent of the stock.”  
  
Allison nodded as they began to fill one of their own bags, Allison clearly wanted to make this a quick deal, in and out with no questions, Lydia wasn't going to complain.  
  
The bag was filled and zipped up and handed over to Scott who slung it over his shoulder while Liam took the considerably lighter bag.  
  
“That's it.” Allison nodded. “We done?”  
  
“Yes.” Chris replied. “We have a mess to clean up, no need to drag you all into it too.”  
  
Allison held her hand out and Lydia didn't hesitate to take it. Just as they were about to walk towards the exit, Kate stepped in, Lydia didn't miss the way Allison pushed her behind her.  
  
“Leaving so soon?” Kate asked. “You don't want to celebrate?”  
  
“We have work to do.” Allison replied. “Besides, I heard there was some clean up that needed to be done. Killing cops is risky.”  
  
Kate shrugged. “They shouldn't have gotten in the way.”  
  
Allison gave a small nod. “Goodnight, Kate. We'll be in touch.”  
  
Lydia tried not to let the glare Kate flashed them get to her, she failed.  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck!” Allison cursed as soon as they were inside the penthouse.  
  
Lydia thinks it's the first time she's ever heard Allison curse, she's aware that it's an inappropriate time to be turned on but good _God._

“Allison...” Scott began, clearly trying to be careful in how he approached this.  
  
“She's a liability.” Allison hissed. “She killed two cops!” She leant against the nearest wall and pushed a hand through her hair. “They're going to know it was her too, it's going to piss a lot of people off, especially if we don't pay the force off...” She closed her eyes. “We don't need the cops on our back too.”  
  
“Can't you get rid of her?” Liam asked.  
  
Allison shook her head. “It's up to my parents. They're the heads of the family. Their word is law.”  
  
“Well at least you're next in charge, right?” Scott smiled.  
  
Allison shook her head again. “Not now.”  
  
“What?” Kira frowned.  
  
“Kate is my dads sister. If something happens to them, she's in charge. I would have taken charge had Kate not come back.”  
  
“Can you imagine Kate in charge?” Stiles shuddered.  
  
“Rather not.” Allison grimaced.  
  
This was a side to Allison Lydia had rarely seen before, the closest she could even remember was the day of their wedding and even then Allison was considerably more composed then than she was now. People had died tonight and while Lydia knew Allison had killed before, she wasn't proud of it, hell, Allison had _nightmares_ because of it. Killing wasn't something she would prefer to avoid if it was possible.

“What do we do with the weapons?” Liam asked.  
  
“We're holding onto them.” Allison replied, glancing in the direction of the bags. “We'll keep them in the armoury.”  
  
“We're not going to sell them?” Stiles frowned.  
  
“Not right now.” Allison shook her head. “Too much heat.”

When Allison didn't offer anything more to say, Lydia cleared her throat. “Maybe we should all get some sleep, figure out our next move tomorrow.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Stiles agreed. “Will you guys be good?”  
  
“We'll be fine.” Lydia replied, she gestured to the bags. “We've got guns.”  
  


Once they had all left, Lydia had opened her arms in invitation for a hug, an offer Allison gladly accepted as she wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders and pulling her close.  
  
“God, you're freezing.” Lydia mumbled, holding onto her tighter.  
  
“I'm okay.”  
  
“Kate's really worrying you isn't she?” Lydia asked.  
  
“She killed cops and... There's just something about her... I just can't trust her.”  
  
“Don't think about it tonight.” Lydia said. “It's just us here.”  
  
Allison smiled into her neck. “You always know what to say.” She held on a little tighter. “You did so well tonight.”  
  
“I didn't do anything.”  
  
“Yeah you did.” Allison replied. “Trust me.”  
  
“What do you want to do?” Lydia asked.  
  
“I want to shower.”  
  
Lydia nodded and began to pull away, surprised when Allison didn't immediately let go.  
  
“I don't want you to go.”  
  
Lydia froze, she pulled back just enough so that she could look Allison in the eye. “We could shower together?” She suggested, Allison opened her mouth to speak. “Not a sex thing.” She added.  
  
“I... Don't think I mind it being a sex thing.” Allison replied with a small smile.  
  
“Are you sure?” Lydia asked. “I don't want you to feel like you have to.”  
  
Allison tapped Lydia's lips with her finger, a silent question and Lydia nodded. Allison kissed her for what felt like a small eternity.  
  
“I want to.” Allison whispered. “Do you want to?”  
  
“Yes.” Lydia nodded. “Yes.”  
  
Allison took her hand and they walked together towards the bathroom. Anticipation burned through Lydia as they stripped each other, she had seen Allison naked before, plenty of times in fact, but it was different this time. This time she knew it was going somewhere. And okay, Allison's abs. Allison's abs when in the shower. This was going to be something she would remember for a very, _very_ long time.  
  
The shower is some high end design, it even has a wall panel that lets them adjust the speed and even the way the water falls, it had taken her a long time to figure out what each button did but it was still the best shower she had ever been in, there wasn't even a question about it.  
  
Allison pressed her against the glass of the screen gently, kissing along Lydia's neck slowly.  
  
“Is this okay?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah, God.” Lydia nodded. “Alli, mark me.”  
  
“I don't want to hurt you.”  
  
“I meant a hickey.” Lydia clarified, reaching up to tangle her fingers through Allison's hair, making sure to get it thoroughly wet.  
  
Allison smiled and Lydia's breath caught as her teeth brushed along her throat. “You want a hickey?”  
  
“I would be happy with several. Are hickeys professional?”  
  
“I'm sure we can make them work.” Allison replied. “Just say if you feel uncomfortable, okay?”  
  
“Likewise.” Lydia replied. “Anything at all, okay? I'll stop.”  
  
Allison kissed her again, a hand pressing against Lydia's stomach and slowly trailing down. “Okay.”  
  
Lydia can safely say that it was more than worth the wait. Allison had always been soft and gentle but she had been unprepared by the way Allison slipped two fingers inside of her, using her other arm to hold Lydia against the glass so that she doesn't slip while leaning down to take a nipple between her lips. All Lydia could do was hold onto Allison as though her life depended on it and let out tiny whimpers as she rolled her hips down into Allison's movements.  
  
Lydia brought one of her own hands down to press her fingers into Allison, smiling as Allison let out a gasp of her own. Allison kissed Lydia, open mouthed and dirty as their fingers worked inside each other, Lydia can't stop the gasps and whimpers that she lets out as they kiss and she's glad that Allison is holding onto her because when Allison's thumb presses against her clit she comes so hard she sees white. Allison follows her over the edge, slumping against her as she moans into Lydia's mouth.  
  
They stay pressed together for some time and Lydia knows they're going to get pruney if they don't leave soon but every touch sends fresh sparks across her skin and Allison's kisses are soft and tender. Eventually they rinse off and wash each others hair.  
  


“So. We finally consummated our marriage.” Lydia whispered as Allison pulled the blanket over them.  
  
Allison laughed fondly and wrapped her arms around Lydia. “Thank you for being patient.”  
  
“I should be thanking you.” Lydia replied. “I love you, so much.”  
  
“Can I have a kiss?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
Lydia tilted her head back enough so that their lips could meet.  
  
They fall asleep a little while later, with Lydia tucked under Allison's chin and wrapped in the older girls arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don't think I've ever been to a party hosted by the Martin's before.” Kira mused as they walked together. “Unless your wedding counts.” She added.  
  
“That was paid for by the Argent's... So no, it doesn't.” Lydia replied.  
  
They had all been surprised when her parents had decided to throw a birthday party for Lydia and from what Lydia had seen, it was supposed to be pretty huge. It was no doubt thanks to their deal to marry Lydia off to Allison, there was no way that they could have afforded this otherwise.  
  
Kira nudged Lydia with her elbow. “So, do you have any idea what Allison's brought you?”  
  
Lydia shook her head. “Honestly I have no idea.”  
  
“It's exciting!” Kira grinned. “Allison is so good at gift giving like seriously she is amazing.” She gasped. “Did I tell you that Stiles is bringing Danny to the party?”  
  
“Really?” Lydia raised an eyebrow. “I had been wondering how they were doing, but with everything going on with Kate and the rest of the Argent's...”  
  
“I know.” Kira agreed. “It's been pretty hectic.” She glanced around. “Any news on that?”  
  
“Allison's parents are coming to the party, but Allison hasn't had contact with them since the shipment came in. We're keeping a deliberate distance, we don't need whatever heat Kate is bringing in.”

“Wise call.” Kira agreed. “Do you want to stop for coffee on the way back or what?”  
  
Lydia checked the time. “Sure, Allison is having her bro time with Stiles anyway.”  
  
“Mass effect 3?” Kira asked.  
  
“Fallout 3.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Happy birthday.” Allison smiled, she tapped Lydia's lips with her finger and Lydia brought her down into a kiss.  
  
“Why aren't you on your run?” Lydia asked when they broke apart.  
  
“Didn't want you to wake up alone on your birthday.” Allison shrugged. “Hey.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Do you want your presents?”  
  
“Plural?”  
  
“Plural.” Allison confirmed. “And pancakes?”  
  
“It really is my birthday.” Lydia laughed.  
  
Allison smiled as she pulled away.  
  
  
  
Allison spoiled her rotten, blueberry pancakes, a new gun, earrings, a first edition copy of _A Treatise of Human Nature_ and _The Immortality of the human soul_ (Lydia figured out that the books alone had a combined cost of around $16,000). Kira and Scott had brought her a stunning silver watch, Stiles a stack of poetry books and Liam had given her a pair of heels (that Kira had chosen for him)  
  
  
It was an amazing day and Lydia almost didn't want to go to her own party, she would have been much happier to just spend the day curled on the sofa with Allison.  
  
  
As Lydia finished putting her dress on (vintage prada, another gift from Allison) the woman had surprised her with a necklace, a square cut emerald.  
  
“You've spoilt me.” Lydia murmured as Allison fastened the necklace.  
  
“You deserve it.” Allison smiled against her cheek. “I wanted you to have a good day.”  
  
“I have.” Lydia turned to wrap her arms around Allison's neck. “I really have, thank you so much. Can I kiss you?”  
  
Allison nodded and let Lydia pull her down for a kiss. When they broke apart Lydia took a moment to appreciate the sight of Allison, dark pants and a pale blue shirt. The was a holster fastened to her chest though her gun wasn't in it yet.  
  
“You almost ready to go?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia nodded.  
  
“Okay.” Allison pulled away. “I'm going to get my gun and jacket.”  
  
  
  
  
“Kate is here.” Liam mumbled, his arms folded over his chest.  
  
“Why on earth would she come?” Allison frowned. “My parents, sure. But _Kate?_ ” She shook her head.  
  
“We'll just avoid her.” Lydia said, pressing into Allison's side. They had to keep their voices low, normally they could talk without much concern but today was her birthday and this was her party, there were people constantly approaching them to talk.  
  
“I'm not letting her ruin your night.” Allison said. “I am surprised at how good this party is though.”  
  
Lydia had to agree.

 

It was easy to forget about Kate and get lost in the party, watching Stiles and Danny flirt was endlessly amusing, Scott and Kira proceeded to be precious and even Liam seemed to be enjoying himself, honestly though, they needed to find him a partner or something.

 

“Here.” Allison handed her another glass of champagne. “Have I told you that you look beautiful this evening.”  
  
“Many times.” Lydia smiled.  
  
“Oh, well I'm going to say it again.” She smiled back. “You look beautiful this evening.”

“Thank you.” Lydia blushed, Allison still managed to make her feel like a teenager.

“Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Allison cupped her chin and leant in for a kiss, melting into it easily.  
  
“I must ask.” An eerily familiar voice asked. “What kind of married couple feels the need to ask for something as simple as a kiss?”  
  
Allison broke the kiss and in one swift move, twisted and pushed Lydia behind her, making a quick gesture to beckon Liam over, who obliged immediately.  
  
“Peter.” Allison said. “How... Surprising to see you here.” She straightened and lifted her chin slightly. “And to answer your question, a couple who respects consent.”  
  
Peter smiled, it made Lydia feel sick. “You ask her for consent yet you've already married her?”  
  
“You say it as though marriage equals signing away your right to say no.” Allison replied. “Then again... It _is_ you so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you would think that.”  
  
“I only came to wish the birthday girl a happy day.”  
  
“It was perfectly fine until you showed your face.” Lydia snapped, she honestly couldn't understand why her parents would invite him.  
  
“You should leave, Peter.” Allison warned. “You wouldn't want to make a scene, would you?”  
  
Peter looked from Allison to Lydia and back again. “She will be your quietus, you know.” He said with a sneer. “It was good to see you again Allison, I'm glad you've recovered so well from your... Injury.”  
  
Allison's fingers twitched, like she was ready to reach for her gun. Peter slipped away without another word.  
  
“What does quietus mean?” Liam asked.  
  
“Either something that causes death or something that has a calming effect.” Lydia replied.  
  
“And my money is betting that he was referring to the former.” Allison muttered, she turned to Liam. “Call the others, get them here. Now.” She curled an arm around Lydia and looked around. “This isn't good.”

Liam nodded and pulled his phone out, turning away from them as he called Stiles. Lydia glanced around the room, watching as they slowly come closer so that Allison can give them a full update.  
  
“So we're leaving?” Stiles asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Allison nodded, she looked to Danny who was stood awkwardly beside Stiles. “You with us?”  
  
Danny pointed to Lydia. “Childhood friend.” He pointed to Stiles. “Attractive.” He nodded. “I'm with you guys. I've heard about you all.”  
  
“Awesome, welcome to the family. We'll celebrate properly when we don't get a death threat on my wife’s birthday.” Allison replied.  
  
Lydia caught sight of Allison's parents coming towards them and tugged on Allison's sleeve until she noticed.  
  
“Lydia,” Victoria greeted. “Happy birthday.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lydia smiled.  
  
Allison opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Chris.  
  
“We're sorry, but Victoria isn't feeling well this evening so we're going to have to retire early.”  
  
A look of relief passed over Allison's face and she nodded. “Of course, we're glad you could make it.”  
  
“Have a good evening.” Victoria said, offering them a nod.  
  
As they turned to leave, Lydia did another scan of the party, her entire body going cold as she catches sight of Kate again, well, it wasn't just Kate that made her panic.  
  
“Allison.” Lydia tugged on her sleeve again and nodded in Kate's direction. “Look.”  
  
The entire group followed her gaze to where Peter and Kate seemed to be finished exchanging words before heading in opposite directions.  
  
“Oh my God.” Allison mumbled.  
  
“Allison?” Stiles turned to her.  
  
“What's wrong?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Oh. Oh my God.” She looked around the party and grabbed Lydia's hand, tugging her in the direction her parents had gone.  
  
“The Hale's want us gone, right?” She began, free hand pulling the gun from it's holster.  
  
“Right.” Lydia and Stiles agreed. The rest of the group were hot on their heels.  
  
“But starting a war would be bad right? It was like I said ages ago, it just leads to casualties on both sides.” She pushed her way through the crowd, not bothered by the looks of the other guests. “So what's the best way to deal with a family?”  
  
“I don't know.” Lydia shook her head.  
  
“Get to the point Allison, what's going on?”  
  
“It's like what the Japanese did to the Chinese. A puppet government. Remove the leader and put in your own.”  
  
“Kate.” Lydia gasped. “Kate is working with the Hale's.” She slapped a hand over her mouth as they made it outside. “But that means...” She trailed off.  
  
They all looked around until Lydia spotted a familiar car driving away from the building, Allison was just starting forward when it exploded, the sound making Lydia flinch away.  
  
“No!” Allison yelled, she moved forward, only to have Stiles and Scott grab her. All they could do was watch as chunks of burning metal hit the ground and Lydia swore she could feel the hear of the flames from here.

They were all frozen, Allison's eyes were wide and horrified as she stared at the wreckage.  
  
“We're next.” Allison mumbled. “Anyone who won't work with Kate will be killed.” She reached up to wipe at her eyes. “Shit... Shit we-” She took a sharp breath. “We need to go. Now.”  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“Now!” Allison pulled herself away from Scott and Stiles and grabbed Lydia's hand again. “We need to get back to the penthouse before people realise what just happened.”  
  
“We'll get the cars.” Scott said, grabbing Liam's arm. “Go, we'll pick you up on 23rd.”  
  
Allison nodded again. “Lyds, can you run?”  
  
Lydia kicked off her heels and picked them up, Kira did the same with her own while Allison looked relieved she had worn flats.  
  
“Lets go.”  
  
  
  
  
“What do we do?” Scott asked.  
  
Allison paced through the kitchen. “This place is safe, for now. We need to head to a safe house. One that doesn't belong to the Argent's.”  
  
“We have one.” Kira spoke up.  
  
Allison nodded. “Okay. Liam, Stiles. Go to the armoury, grab what you can. Kira, Scott, Danny. Stay in here keep an eye on the cameras and stay away from the windows. Lydia...” Allison took hold of her wrist and led her towards the bedroom. “Change into something comfortable, pack a bag.”  
  
“Allison, wait, breathe.” Lydia turned to take hold of both of her hands. “Breathe.”  
  
Allison closed her eyes and nodded. “Okay, okay...”  
  
“I'm so sorry Allison.”  
  
“I can't think about that right now.” Allison replied. “If I think about them-” She cut herself off with a shake of her head. “You're my priority right now. You and the others. Kate has betrayed our family, she's going to give the Hale's our territory, our money, _everything._ ” She cupped Lydia's cheek. “But I will not let her take you from me.”  
  
“Please tell me I can kiss you.” Lydia asked, her voice sounded more pleading than she was willing to admit.  
  
“Please.” Allison whispered. “I need you to.”

Lydia surged up to kiss her, wiping under Allison's eyes to remove the tears that had fallen.  
  
“We're going to be okay.” Lydia muttered. “We're going to do this.”  
  
Allison nodded and kissed her again before breaking away. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Allison broke away. “We need to pack, we need to go.”  
  
  
  
Lydia didn't waste time, she changed into jeans and one of Allison's hoodies and filled a bag with comfortable clothes and shoes. They met the rest of the group in the living room, all looking various degrees of confused and exhausted.  
  
“Are we leaving now?” Scott asked.  
  
Lydia glanced over to Allison who was checking over her gun, she nodded as she clicked the safety off. “Kira, you want to lead the way?”  
  
“Yeah.” Kira nodded.  
  
“Allison...” Stiles frowned. “What are we going to do? Your aunt's going to try and take us out, our parents will be forced to side with her and the Hales...”  
  
“I'll tell you what we're going to do.” Allison began, her voice determined. “We're the next generation. We're the sons and daughters of these families and they're scared of us. So we're going to give them a reason to be afraid. We are going to fight back. We are going to stop Kate. Take out the Hales and we are going to take back the Argent family name.” She grabbed Lydia's hand and squeezed it before looking to the rest of the group, their family. “It's our time now.”  
  
“That was one hell of a speech.” Stiles pointed out. “But we should really go.”  
  
Allison nodded, she looked to Lydia. “You ready?”  
  
“Yeah. You?”  
  
“Yeah.” She smiled. “Lets get this shit started.”  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think this is the longest fic I've done for this challenge...  
>  Also, can you spot the shameless Saints Row quote? I couldn't resist


	66. Sensory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of her senses told her to kill, to hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf!Allison  
> slight bloodplay
> 
> Idek what this is???????

 

 

Allison was a hunter, her senses were honed to perfection. She was a perfect killer, she felt like she could see for miles, she could hear the heartbeats of every living creature. She could feel the vibrations in the dirt under her feet. She could smell the rain hours before it fell.

All of her senses told her to kill, to hunt, to feel flesh tearing through her claws and the smell of the blood in the air, the taste of it on her lips.   
  
She pushes them back. Resists the urges. She may be a hunter by blood but she is not a killer.   
  
She lets herself run free on the moons, track deer. It's never enough to make her calm, it always feels like more itching below the surface.

  
  
  
It all changes when she meets Lydia.  
  
Every sense that tells her to kill hones in on her until all Allison knows is the rhytm of her heart, the smell of her perfume, her shampoo, her detergent, the air freshener in her car.   
  
She smells her arousal too, ignores the flare of jealousy when she smells Lydia after she drags a jock into the art room and it takes Scott and Boyd to stop her from tearing the guys throat out.   
  
Lydia's heartbeat tells her she knows the effect she has on Allison when she sees her being restrained.   
  
Lydia knows she's a wolf, knows that she has the most trouble ignoring her wolf and the urges it tries to make her indulge in.   
  
  
  
“Do you even have an anchor?” Derek asked, folding his arms and putting on his best 'alpha' stance.   
  
Allison kind of wants to claw his throat out.

“The forest is my anchor. It's where I feel safe.” Allison replied.   
  
“I'm relieved.” Derek said. “I almost expected you to say Lydia.”  
  
Allison narrowed her eyes. “What would be wrong with saying Lydia?”  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow, his muscles tensed slightly. “She encourages your wolf.” He replied. “She essentially makes you feral.”  
  
“Next you're going to say she's bad news.” Allison said, she had tried to sound teasing, she definitely didn't manage it.  
  
“She is.”   
  
She wouldn't attack him, he would probably kill her.   
  
“Then why is she part of the pack if you don't trust her?”  
  
“Because she's useful. Because she figured out werewolves were real without directly speaking to any of us. Because if she's in our pack then I can keep her from being a wolf.”  
  
Lydia would be a good wolf. She would be dangerous, lethal, unstoppable.   
  
“You need to find a stronger anchor.” Derek said after a long silence between them. “If she's going to insist on pursuing you then you need it.”

  
  


  
Lydia finds her in the forest, Allison had been aware that Lydia was following her since the moment she left the house. Could smell her, could hear her every movement.

Allison waits by a tree and raises an eyebrow when Lydia steps into her view.

“What are you doing?” Allison asked.   
  
“You want to be the alpha, don't you?” Lydia replied.   
  
“Not particularly.” Allison said. “I want to kill Derek.”  
  
“I've been doing my research.” Lydia moved closer. “A wolf can give up their alpha spark to another willingly. It doesn't have to be stolen through death.”  
  
That piques Allison's intrest. She pushes away from the tree and moves around Lydia until Lydia leans back against the tree Allison had been occupying a few moments beforehand.   
  
Allison catches the scent, Lydia's turned on, her heart is racing. Allison is lost.   
  
“You want me to kill Derek.” Allison said.  
  
Lydia reached up and tangled her fingers into Allison's hair, flashing her a smirk.   
  
“You want me to be the alpha.” Allison continued.  
  
Lydia pulled on Allison's hair, Allison's nose brushed up against Lydia's neck, she could smell the sweat underneath the purfume. Allison couldn't help letting her fangs drop, smirking as Lydia's breath hitches.   
  
“I want you to be the alpha and I want you to bite me.” Lydia pushed on Allison's head, silently urging her on. Allison set her teeth against Lydia's shoulder. “Will you let me be your alpha Alli?”

Allison bit down, drawing blood and letting it fill her mouth, she growls against Lydia's skin and digs her claws into the tree, caging Lydia in.   
  
“Yes.” Allison replied, pressing their lips together and letting Lydia taste her own blood. It's their first kiss and Allison shudders when Lydia's teeth break through the skin of her lip. It's sending her senses into overdrive, make her insatiable. “I'll get you the alpha spark.”  
  
“You can be a good beta.” Lydia smirked, lips red with blood and gorgeous, Allison leans forward to lick some away. “Derek doesn't encourage you properly.”  
  
“Derek is scared of what we could be.” Allison replied.   
  
“We'll give him a reason to be scared.” Lydia said. “You and I. We'll rule this town.”  
  
“Do you want me to kill him now?”   
  
Lydia shook her head, her fingers press into her stomach, nails digging into skin. “It's the full moon. I have better things we can do tonight.”  
  
Allison has her on the floor and pinned before she can take another breath. Lydia grins up with her, pleased.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to make a move.” Lydia mused. “Girls lose patience you know.”  
  
“I won't make you wait again.” Allison promised.   
  
“You better not.” Lydia replied, pulling her in for another kiss. “You're going to be my beta. Remember?”  
  
“And you'll be my alpha.” Allison grinned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda disappointed with this fic, honestly I might re-write this chapter... We'll see.


	67. Despond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Allison... We can't keep a dog...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Zombies

  
  


Allison glanced over at Danny, she brought a finger up to her lips and waited until he nodded back before they began to move. Together, they moved slowly, keeping a careful look out as they headed towards the store. They were always the two who took on this job, both of their fathers were in the military, they didn't need words to communicate, they knew what they needed.

Danny touched her arm, urging her to stop and pressing her against the wall, his grip on his axe tightened and Allison held her breath as one of them walked past her, a guttural sound tearing through his throat.   
  
Zombie.

It had been over a month since the infection had started, she had lost her parents within the first few days, the town had been wiped clean, those who could escape, did, those who didn't tried to survive. She had been lucky enough to find others, Danny, Scott, Stiles, Kira and Lydia. There had been more, once upon a time, Jackson and Greenberg, Isaac and Erica. They couldn't save them and Allison felt the pain of that failure everyday. As long as she was alive, she wouldn't lose the others too.   
  
  
Danny nodded and they continued to walk, the two of them reached the store without incident, but there was more tension between them now. Outside, they could run, they could _see_. But within four walls they had no idea. Allison had to rely on her other senses, to be hyper aware of every sound. Zombies weren't smart, they all knew how it worked, they were attracted to sound, lights, they seemed to sense blood and they were _fast._  
  
Allison hated that they could run.

“Five minutes.” Danny whispered. “You know what we need?”  
  
Allison nodded, even from here she had a good view of the chemist at the back of the store. They both had backpacks, the pistols that are holstered to each of their hips were only to be used in extreme circumstances.   
  
They spit up, Danny would fill his bag with cans, bottled water, anything edible that would last. She went to the chemist, hopped over the counter easily. Scott needed inhalers, any painkillers were good too. She filled her bag with what felt like half of the chemists contents and it was only in these moments that a tiny part of her felt relieved that the town had been wiped out so fast, there were still lots of supplies left over.   
  
There was a padding sound and Allison immediately reached for the bat she had propped against the counter and crouched behind it. When there was no immediate sign of a zombie flinging itself over after her, Allison stood, looking around curiously. A dog stared up at her wide wide brown eyes, Allison held her breath, it didn't _look_ infected but that didn't mean it was friendly.

“Sit.” Allison said quietly.  
  
The dog obeyed immediately, good sign.  
  
“Stay.” Allison held a finger up, turning away to zip up her backpack and slide it onto her back. She climbed over the counter and stood in front of the dog, it was a German Shepard, it looked young, no more than a year or two. She held out the back of her hand in invitation, she had to stay calm and hold back the urge to reach for her gun, dog attack? Bad. Dog attack _and_ zombie horde? Really fucking bad.   
  
To her relief the dog sniffs her hand and bumps its nose against her. She reaches up to scratch behind its ear.  
  
“Good dog.” She mumbled.   
  
Allison looked around, Danny is going to be pissed, the rest of the group would probably be pissed too. Whatever, they can vote.   
  
A groan from the next aisle kicked Allison into gear and she cocked her head to the side.   
  
“Come on.” She urged.

She paused on her way back to Danny to hit the pet aisle, fitting as many cans of dog food and a bowl into her bag. She caught him eyeing the squeaky toys and quickly hushed him away, pausing to grab a tennis ball and a collar, it was black and leather with silver studs, it'd suit him well.   
  
Danny looked from her to the dog and raised an eyebrow. “Really, Allison?” He hissed.   
  
Before Allison could try to voice a protest, the dog turned and let out a low growl in the direction of the end of the aisle.   
  
“Time to go.” Allison mumbled.

 

 

“We can't keep him.” Danny said, looking at the dog walking obediently by Allison's side. He saw the collar that Allison had fastened around his neck, Allison heard the exasperated sigh. “You've already named him haven't you?”  
  
“I was thinking Shaun.” Allison replied.  
  
Danny actually laughed at that. “Shaun of the dead, clever. Real funny.”  
  
“Shaun or Ash?”   
  
“Ash?”  
  
“Evil dead.” She looked down at the dog. “What do you think?” She studied him for a moment. “Nah, definitely a Shaun.”

 

  
They drifted into silence after that, they can't see any zombies but they know that it'll only take one sound to draw them out, like cockroaches crawling through the cracks. There were cars blocking the roads and they took their time to navigate between them and even though Allison was familiar with Beacon Hills by now, Danny knew it better, she let him take point while she focused on trying to spot zombies and avoid them.

 

The school had just come into view when it happened. It felt like everything slipped into slow motion. She watched as Danny's foot caught a stone, they both froze as it sailed through the air and bounced off of the side of the car and just like that, everything sped up, the alarm rang out, echoing out through the city and was immediately met with the answering sounds of the zombies, screeches and yells, the thundering steps on concrete.   
  
Danny met her gaze, his eyes wide and terrified and he didn't need to say it, they both knew there was only once way they were going to get out of this and it was fuelled even more when she saw the first few appear in her peripheral.   
  
“Run!” Danny bellowed.  
  
“Shaun, come on.” Allison clicked her fingers and they began to sprint towards the school.   
  
There were always zombies around the school, Stiles said it was because they could sense that there were people inside (Scott said he watched too many movies and Allison could sure as shit agree with that) either way, they were running head first towards a group of zombies while an even larger group of zombies chased them.   
  
“God I hope someone is on lookout.” Danny gasped out.   
  
Allison chanced a look over her shoulder and- yep, zombies, really, _really_ close, teeth snapping, rotting flesh, she tore her gaze away and focused on the doors ahead. There was a brief flicker, light reflecting off of something. There was a gunshot and one of the head of one of the zombies in front of her exploded, he hit the ground hard and the doors to the school flew open. Stiles stood, holding a bat of his own and ready.   
  
“Shaun, go.” Allison gestured. The dog ran ahead, dodging the zombies that still blocked the way and ran past Stiles into the school, Stiles could only spare the animal a momentary glance before she and Danny bounded up the steps and threw themselves in.  
  
“Shut the doors!” Danny yelled.  
  
Allison threw herself at the door just as Stiles was closing them and together they slammed them shut just as the zombies reached them, the strength of the horde was almost too much but Danny managed to get between them to lock them and slide the board in place to barricade it shut. They could hear them screeching on the other side of the doors and Allison took a moment to close her eyes and just breathe.  
  
“As much as I'm glad you both made it,” Stiles gasped. “Scott is having an asthma attack.”  
  
“I got it.” Danny replied, unzipping Allison's bag and grabbing one of the inhalers, Allison kept focusing on her breathing while Stiles began to walk away to go check on his friend.  
  
“Why is there a dog?”  
  
Allison turned and leant against the door, opening her eyes to see Shaun sat and staring at her. Allison let herself slump to the ground and he immediately padded over to her and sat in-between her legs so that she could stroke a hand over his head.   
  
“His name is Shaun.” Allison replied.   
  
Stiles glared at Shaun, Allison merely raised an eyebrow and got to her feet and walked past him to head up to the second floor. They mostly all stayed together in the teachers office, Scott and Kira and Danny and Stiles would not so subtly sneak away to fuck in a classroom.

Which reminds her.   
  
They forgot to pick up condoms. Sucks to be them.  
  
Shaun stuck close to her side as they walked down the hall, Stiles eventually pulled himself together long enough to follow.   
  
“Why'd you bring a dog?”  
  
“He's trained.” Allison replied.   
  
“We can't feed him.”  
  
“I brought dog food.”  
  
“Of course you did.”  
  
Lydia stepped out of the lounge, stopping Allison from snapping back at Stiles. Allison opened her mouth to speak but was tackled into a surprisingly strong hug from the girl.   
  
“Alli, are you okay?” Lydia whispered.   
  
Allison closed her eyes and held onto Lydia a little tighter.   
  
“Yeah I'm okay.”  
  
“We heard the alarm and the...” She shook her head. Allison rubbed her hand between Lydia's shoulder blades, Lydia won't admit it to the others, but the zombies terrify her the most. When they had first appeared and attacked, Lydia had been wearing heels, not only had she almost broken her ankle but she had also almost been killed and had Allison and Danny not shown up with as many weapons and ammo as two people could carry.  
  
“It's okay Lyds.” Allison muttered. She didn't mean to press her lips to Lydia's temple but with the way Lydia was clinging to her it just felt right. It was reassuring that Lydia didn't show any outward signs of freaking out. “We're back.”  
  
They stayed together like that for a moment before Allison pulled away, rubbing at the back of her neck.   
  
“Is Scott okay?”  
  
“Danny gave him an inhaler, Kira is with him...”   
  
“I emptied the pharmacy, we have enough to last.” Allison replied.

“Oh that's-” Lydia glanced down and raised an eyebrow. “Who's this?”  
  
“That's Shaun. He found me.”  
  
“Allison... We can't keep a dog...” Lydia frowned.   
  
Allison than her fingers through the scruff of his neck. “I brought him food. He can hear them when we can't...”   
  
Lydia hesitated for a few moments, looking between Shaun and Allison before crouching down in front of Shaun, who looked up at Allison. Allison gave him a slight nod of her head and he moved into Lydia's space so that she could stroke her hands through his fur.

“He likes you.” Lydia smiled up at Allison. “Obeys you.”  
  
Allison watched the two for a while before turning to yawn into her hand, something Lydia didn't miss.   
  
“You should get some rest.” Lydia said.  
  
“Later.” Allison replied, waving her hand. “I want to go check on Scott, help Kira pick off some of the zombies... Feed Shaun.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Did you name him after that movie?”  
  
“It seemed fitting.” Allison replied as she walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
“They're not going.” Allison sighed. She had known it was going to happen, the group they had led to them weren't going to leave now, all they could do was pick them off. But they didn't have the ammo for that, it also meant they wouldn't be leaving again for a while, so, great. It was just a good thing they had food.   
  
“We're going to die here.” Stiles muttered.   
  
Allison bit a piece of jerky in half and offered the rest to Shaun who ate it eagerly. “Good boy.” She smiled. She looked over to Stiles. “Don't think like that.”  
  
“Seriously?” He raised an eyebrow. “God, there's six of us, you've brought a dog, there are zombies trying to knock down our fucking door in a town that's completely dead.”  
  
“We'll get out.” Allison replied. “There has to be others.”

Everyone was giving up hope. Stiles altered between being a zombie obsessed fanboy one minute and the preacher of death the next, Scott's asthma attacks were more frequent and they seemed to be getting worse, Lydia and Danny had nightmares, Kira seemed to be the only one who had hope that they would all live. Allison knew that not all of them would live, but she would try, she would try to keep them alive.    
  


  
“Hey Allison?” Kira spoke up.   
  
Allison opened her eyes and looked over to the girl. They liked to come up to the roof to relax and feel the sun on their skin.   
  
“What's up?”  
  
“We need to get out of here soon.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Do you have a plan?” Kira asked.  
  
“No, not yet.” She closed her eyes again. “But we can't give up, there has to be other survivors out there.” She smiled. “I think we'll go crazy if we're all stuck together.”  
  
“I honestly don't think that's a problem.” Kira replied. “Me and Scott are going strong, Stiles and Danny are basically inseparable and you and Lydia are-” She trailed off.  
  
“Me and Lydia are what?” Allison sat up, staring down at Kira, when the girl didn't answer Allison frowned. “Kira. Me and Lydia are what?”

Kira smiled sheepishly up at her. “I've seen the way you look at her, Allison.” Kira sat up. “And she looks at you too.”

Allison shook her head and walked over to the ledge, glancing down at the zombies below. “She doesn't like me like that Kira.”  
  
Kira let out an exasperated sigh and appeared beside her. “You haven't seen the way she acts when you go out of those doors.” She replied. “She sits in the window with those binoculars and looks, she waits for you to come back. If Scott hadn't been having an asthma attack and I hadn't been giving you guys covering fire, she would have been there to hug you as soon as you got back.”  
  
“That doesn't mean anything.” Allison sighed.   
  
“Just... Trust me, okay?” Kira asked. “Take a chance.”  
  
  
  
  
It's cold at night, even when she's wearing two hoodies and wrapped in blankets, she's freezing. Even with a dog who refuses to leave her side.  
  
“You know, I feel like I'm just looking at two puppies.” Lydia murmured as she sat down beside Allison, wrapped in a blanket of her own.   
  
“Everybody seems to love him now at least.” Allison replied, reaching down to scratch behind his ear. “You're also the only other person he listens to.”  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Really? Why?”  
  
“Because I told him to.” Allison shrugged. “He's a good guard dog, so if anything happens to me he'll protect you.”

 

“You say it like something is going to happen to you.” Lydia frowned.   
  
“I'm just being prepared.”  
  
“No way.” Lydia grabbed Allison's hand. “I'm not letting that happen.”  
  
“Lyds...”  
  
“I know it feels hopeless but we've already lost too many people. I'll be damned if I lose you too.” She huddled closer to Allison. “I can't lose you and you sure as hell can't be replaced by Shaun.”

  
Allison closed her eyes and let her head fall to Lydia's shoulder. “I just want to keep you and the others safe.”  
  
“Then don't you dare try and pull any hero shit on me.”  
  
Allison nodded, turning to press her lips to Lydia's hair. “Okay.”  
  
“I mean it. I fucking love you okay?”  
  
“I love you too.” Allison replied.   
  
“Good.” Lydia curled into her side. “I'm going to kiss you tomorrow and then we're going to figure out how we're all going to survive this. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely expect more of this eventually


	68. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm your familiar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical!Lydia  
> Familiar!Allison

 

 

“Lydia!” Danny came running up to her, looking uncharacteristically spooked as he reached her.

“What's wrong?” Lydia asked, her mind immediately jumping to some kind of new threat to the town and wondering why her magic didn't immediately tell her of this threat.  
  
“There's a new girl here.”

“Are you- _Danny_ you scared me I thought there was a demon or-”  
  
“She looks like the drawings in your room.” Danny cut her off.   
  
Oh.  
  
For weeks now, Lydia had been dreaming of a girl with chestnut hair and dark eyes. Pale skin and a strong jaw. Lydia had dismissed them, It was impossible to dream about somebody who she had never seen before. She was always there, walking through her mind in jeans and a red tank top, she moved like a predator stalking her prey, the beginnings of a tattoo or a marking poking out from over the shirt, three circles, the circle on the left mostly blank with a sliver of black, the second circle entirely blank and the circle on the right was a mirror of the left circle. It looked incomplete, hidden by the tank top. Lydia thought nothing of it.

It had only been when she had started to draw the girl, her walls littered with sketches, she felt like she knew her and she couldn't understand how.   
  
Derek had said that it was because she had magic, Lydia reminded him that sparks didn't get prophetic dreams. (“Maybe you're not a spark.” Stiles had suggested.)

Before Lydia could say anything more, she saw the girl round the corner and yes, that was her, or at the very least managed to look exactly like her, all the way down to the exact angle of her jawline, she even moved in the same way and when her eyes caught Lydia's, she didn't know whether to run or stand her ground. Either way, she kept a spell on her lips, ready to fight back regardless of the fact that they're in the middle of a school.  
  
“I found you.” She said, eyes wide with awe, she was looking at Lydia like she had finally found the sun.

“Who are you?” Lydia asked.  
  
“I- It's me, Allison.” Allison cocked her head to the side. “You know it's me.”  
  
“I don't know who you are.” Lydia replied, she flashed a quick look to Danny.  
  
Allison whined, actually whined, quiet and actually sounding genuinely pained. “I'm your familiar.” She said, her voice taking on a pleading tone. She took a step forward and Danny moved immediately, placing himself between them.  
  
Familiar? What does that even mean? She knew that this was the girl from her dreams, there was no mistaking it but she couldn't deal with Allison on her own, she needed to talk to the pack.  
  
“I don't know who you are,” Lydia began, looking at Allison from over Danny's shoulder. “But you need to stay away from me.”   
  
Another whine. “Lydia, please-”  
  
“Come on Danny.”

They left Allison standing alone in the hallway and Lydia tried to ignore why it was hurting her to do so.  
  
  
  
  
She could feel Allison's eyes on her, the girl sat alone at the back of the class, Lydia and Danny had told the entire pack immediately and warned them of Allison, they had agreed to go to Derek's loft to try and figure it all out but until then all they could do was wait for school to finish.   
  
“Are you sure that she said familiar?” Stiles whispered, as soon as he said it they both glanced over their shoulders at Allison who was still staring back at Lydia, she had expected to see anger but all Lydia could see was hurt.  
  
“That's what she said.” Lydia nodded.   
  
“She smells weird.” Scott spoke up, his nose scrunching. “Not entirely human.” He clarified.  
  
“Oh great.” Stiles sighed, looking down at his phone and typing. “It says here that a familiar is a supernatural entity believed to assist witches in their practices of magic.”

“I always thought a familiar was like a black cat.” Scott mused.   
  
“Not to mention the fact that I'm not a witch.” Lydia added.   
  
“Are we sure though?” Stiles asked with a frown. “I mean you're strong and there were the dreams... We've seen the pictures Lyds, she looks like them.”  
  
“That doesn't mean anything!” Lydia hissed, throwing a cautionary glance at the teacher. “Just because I dream about her, it doesn't mean she's not going to hurt me. Peter Hale, anyone?”  
  
There was a collective shudder, it was best not to talk about it. Resurrection was terrifying when you had no idea you were doing it.  
  


 

“I've never known of a familiar using a human guise.” Derek frowned. “But then again, I've only met a few. “  
  
“Sometimes I wonder why we still ask you things.” Stiles sighed. He turned a page in the book he was currently holding. “The main purpose of a familiar is to serve the witch, protecting them until they come into their powers” He made an impressed face. “If this is true then it looks like you've got a slave Lydia.” He grinned.   
  
“Please try and take this seriously.” Lydia replied. “I have a girl who haunts my dreams and shows up at my school a few weeks later declaring to be my familiar.”  
  
“Maybe we should talk to her?” Scott suggested. “She might be able to explain it to us.”  
  
“That's great Scott, except we don't know where she is-”  
  
“She's outside.” Lydia cut Stiles off, when she was met with curious eyes from the pack she shrugged. “I can sense her.” She admitted quietly.   
  
  
  
Which was how Lydia found herself staring at Allison who was currently sat on Derek's sofa inhaling a bag of chips like a half starved animal.   
  
“What's your last name?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Argent.”

“When did you get here?”   
  
“This morning.”  
  
“How did you get into every one of Lydia's classes?”  
  
“...I followed her?” Allison replied, like it was an obvious answer. “It's not my fault that place has terrible security.”  
  
“Oh my God.” Lydia groaned. “You aren't even a student?”  
  
Allison shook her head. “Why would I want to be a student?”  
  
“She has a point.” Danny agreed. “Okay, so why are you here?”  
  
“To protect Lydia.”  
  
“Wait,” Scott stepped forward. “Where do you live?”  
  
Allison shrugged and didn't offer an answer, she let her gaze focus on Lydia. “I know you know me, I saw the look on your face when you saw me...” She trailed off, looking uncertain. “I'm sorry if I scared you. That's the last thing I want.”  
  
“Why now?” Lydia asked. “Why not when I was attacked by an alpha fucking werewolf?” She let a little malice slip into her tone but she didn't enjoy the way Allison flinched as a result.  
  
“They wouldn't let me come before.” Allison whispered. “Said we weren't ready.”  
  
“Who said?” Derek prompted.  
  
“We're ready now though.” Allison continued. “You called to me so I came, I found you.”  
  
“I'm a witch?”  
  
Allison nodded quickly. “And people know- they're coming for you too so I got here first, to make sure they don't hurt you.”  
  
“Who are coming?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Alpha pack.” Allison replied. “They want Lydia, because of her magic.”  
  
A silence fell on the pack, all in various degrees of thoughtful. Allison was shaking slightly, looking around nervously. She obviously wasn't lying, Scott or Derek would have called her out on it immediately, Lydia had no idea what was going through everyone else’s minds, all she really knew was she was a witch and Allison was apparently her familiar sent to protect her.   
  
“You have a tattoo.” Lydia spoke up eventually, meeting Allison's gaze head on. “Above your heart. What is it?”

Allison smiled softly and Lydia forced herself to look away.   
  
“It's the moon phases.” She traced a circle in the air. “They gave it me when they knew.”  
  
“Who knew?” Derek pressed again.  
  
“My animal form is a wolf.” Allison said. “I shift into a wolf.”  
  
“But you're not a werewolf?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“No, I'm a familiar.” She looked over to Lydia. “And I'm yours for however long you want me.”

“What happens if she doesn't want you?” Stiles asked.   
  
Fear and hurt flashed through Allison's eyes, she almost looked like she wanted to flinch away.   
  
“Stiles.” Lydia hissed, a sudden and fierce urge to protect washing over her. “Don't say that.”  
  
Stiles looked honestly confused, as did the others, even Allison looked mildly alarmed.

“If Allison's right about the alpha pack and me apparently being a witch and not a spark, then we're going to need her.” Lydia said. “Do you even have a place to stay?” She asked Allison, who shook her head. “You can stay with me.”  
  
“That's not... I was just going to sleep in the forest near your house...”  
  
“I have a spare room and my parents won't notice, you're not sleeping outside.”  
  
  
  
  
“I have to ask.” Lydia began carefully as she watched Allison move around the room, looking uncertainly at the bed as though she had never seen one before. “What is the general relationship between a familiar and their witch?”  
  
Allison stopped in her hesitant movements and caught Lydia's eye, cocking her head to the side to study her carefully.   
  
“It's different from pair to pair I guess...” Allison perched herself on the bed. “Some are forced to stay in their animal forms, some are advisor’s, others are friends...”  
  
“What about lovers?”   
  
Allison blushed as she glanced away quickly. “It's not uncommon.”  
  
“Oh good.”  
  
“Good?”  
  
“You're a human right?” Lydia asked. “I'm not breaking any laws if I decide to try and pursue a relationship with you?”  
  
“This morning you were scared of me... Now you want to pursue a relationship?”  
  
Lydia shrugged, reaching for Allison's hand to still it. “It's always a little disconcerting when the beautiful girl you've been dreaming about suddenly shows up in front of her and I'm not sure what I'm feeling I just... Want to keep my options open.”  
  
Allison nodded thoughtfully as she looked down at their hands. “I'm not opposed to it.” She replied. “So, if you did wish to become something more, I'll be here.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
Allison nodded, smiling more now. “Promise.”

 


	69. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were supposed to wait for the pack."

 

Lydia watched while Allison counted her arrows, each one was dipped in wolfsbane, her bow rested against the side of the sofa.

"You don't have to go." Lydia said.

"Yeah, I do." Allison replied, glancing up at Lydia. "Rogue werewolves Lydia."

"Rogue werewolves who are after _you_." Lydia stressed, moving forward. "We have werewolves, let them fight."

Allison sighed, setting the rest of the arrows down. She pushed her fingers into her hair and stared intently at the table in front of her. Lydia let the silence fall between them, she waited while Allison thought.

"My family hurt a lot of people, killed a lot of innocent people and I've got to shoulder that now."

"But you're good." Lydia stressed, walking closer to her. "You're not your family."

Allison's lips curled up into a bitter smile. "I can change the code, I can be in a pack and fight for the power of good or some shit..." She shook her head. "They don't care, they know I'm here and they want revenge." Her hands fell from her hair and she looked up to meet Lydia's gaze. "Some people can't let go of the past. Can't say I blame them."

Lydia knew that tone. That was Allison's guilty voice, it had been so long since everything had happened, since Allison's brief foray into the dark side and the hunter was _still_ on her path to redemption.

"Allison..." Lydia sighed. "You're part of the pack, we work together." She walked around to sit beside Allison. "If you go out there, they're going to kill you."

"If I don't, they'll kill the real innocent people. They'll go after the rest of the pack."

"Werewolves going after other werewolves?" Lydia frowned. "That's not very threatening."

"I wasn't talking about the wolves." Allison murmured. Her gaze was still fixed firmly ahead but she had clenched her hands together so hard her knuckles were white.

"Stiles and Kira can take care-"

Allison snapped her head to the side and met Lydia's eyes, there was an intensity there that made Lydia snap her mouth shut.

"Allison..."

"You are my... best friend." Allison strained the words and Lydia felt a twist in her gut. "And I will do what I need to do to keep you, the pack and this town safe."

"Is this your way of telling me to stay here?"

"Lydia, i-"

"Because I refuse to let you go into this on your own. We're a pack and we're all going to do this together." Lydia said, grabbing Allison's wrist for emphasis. Allusion had to know this, she had to know that Allison was not alone. She wouldn't let Allison take on a pack alone.

"You're stubborn." Allison sighed.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Lydia shot back.

Allison laughed fondly, letting her head fall forward, her hair obscured her face and Lydia couldn't help but bump their shoulders together.

"Allison, please?" Lydia asked quietly. "Call the pack, let them, let _me_ help you." 

Allison shifted to lean against her and Lydia closed her eyes to let herself enjoy the moment. Allison stayed pressed against her for a few moments, even going so far as to turn her face into Lydia's neck. 

"Okay." Allison relented, pulling away. She stood up, looking reluctant as she looked from Lydia to the table of arrows. "Can you... Call the pack?" She asked. 

"Yeah, yeah." Lydia nodded, moving to stand with her. She pulled her phone out and frowned. "The reception in this apartment is terrible Allison how do you live here?" 

Allison rolled her eyes but smiled. "Try my room." She replied. 

"If you wanted to get me in your room Allison, all you had to do was ask." She flashed Allison a smile, Allison looked away, eyes cast downward.

"Thank you Lydia."

Lydia frowned. "For what?"

Allison shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. "Go make the call, I'll make coffee."

Lydia watched Allison move into the kitchen and paused for a moment before she headed towards Allison's room.

"Hey Scott."

"Lydia, what's up?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I talked to Allison. She was going to go and take on the pack alone." Lydia shuddered as she thought about the arrows on the coffee table. "She's making coffee, can you get the pack here as soon as possible?"

She could already hear the sound of Scott moving, grabbing his keys. "I'll call them now, we'll be there in ten okay?"

"Okay." Lydia gleaned back at the door. "I need to get back to her Scott, the reception in this apartment is shit."

There was a brief silence and Lydia could feel dread building before Scott could even say anything.

"Lydia-"

"I'll call you back." Lydia hung up and stormed out of the bedroom and towards the living room, faltering when she saw the coffee table free of arrows. "Oh God... Allison?!" Lydia walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Allison! Shit. Shit!" 

 

She grabbed her keys and left the apartment, as soon as she got outside she called Scott, hoping that he hadn't left yet. When he didn't answer, she sent him a text and moved to her car. She needed to stop Allison before she got herself hurt.

 

 

 

Lydia wasn't surprised to see Scott's bike and Stiles' Jeep at the edge of the preserve but she could hear the sounds of fighting in the distance and she was just so incredibly thankful that Scott had the foresight to know that Allison would pull this.

Kira was the one to notice her reach the fight and immediately moved over to her, katana in hand and ready.

"Where's Allison?" Lydia asked, she looked around the clearing, she could see Scott, Derek and even Stiles were there, dodging and fighting.

"She's... Lydia she's somewhere further in the clearing, she's fighting the alpha."

Lydia pulled herself away from Kira and ran, flashing a look to Scott as she passed, he seemed to understand and threw the wolf he was fighting towards Derek and followed her.

"Lydia, I'll deal with the alpha you-"

"I'm getting Allison." Lydia finished. "And then I'm going to slap her for pulling this self sacrificing bullshit again." She hissed. That was a lie, when she saw Allison she was going to hug her, damn, she wants to kiss her.

Scott growled suddenly and sprinted ahead, Lydia broke through the clearing just in time to watch Allison be swiped by the alpha and thrown clear and slammed into a tree, slumping down. Lydia gleaned over to where the two alphas were currently duking it out before running over to the hunter and dropping to her knees in front of her.

"Allison? Allison!" Lydia grabbed her jaw. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Allison gasped out, she tried to move.

Lydia pressed a hand to Allison's stomach and she let out a cry of pain, Lydia brushed Allison's hair from her face.

"Hey hey... Ssh." Lydia whispered. "You're okay." Honestly, Allison's ribs felt broken and the shallow breathing and the subsequent grimacing wasn't encouraging, there was blood dripping from a gash on her forehead and her skin was startlingly pale.

"You were supposed to wait for the pack." Lydia said quietly.

Allison smiled and her head fell forward and pressed against Lydia's. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "I'm stubborn." She brought a hand up to cup the back of Lydia's head. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to risk you."

"We need to get you to a hospital." Lydia said. "Before you risk puncturing a lung."

Allison shook her head slightly. "Stay with me." She gasped, it felt like Allison was trying to pull her closer.

"I'm not going to leave you." Lydia replied. "But I am not going to let you die on me here." Lydia pulled back and took Allison's face in her hands.

"Thank you Lydia." Allison smiled softly, still somehow managing to look beautiful while she bleeds in the middle of a battle.

"What for?"

"Everything. For being my best friend, for being here for me..." She laughed and immediately grimaced in pain. "For putting up with me..."

"I would hardly call my feelings for you, 'putting up' with you Allison Argent." Lydia stroked her thumbs over Allison's cheek bones. 

"Your... Feelings?" 

Lydia leant forward and pressed her lips to Allison's, she ended it quickly as Allison let out another pained sound.

"Yes Allison, my feelings." Lydia smiled. "Don't die on me, okay?" 

"I won't."

Lydia looked over to the fight still happening, she saw Derek running to join in while Stiles and Kira coming towards them. They'd help get Allison to a hospital, she'd be okay.

"I love you." Allison muttered.

"I love you too. Stay with me." Lydia replied. "Stay with me."

 

 


	70. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One step at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Supernaturals are known  
> Winged!Allison

 

“You know Allison, one day you're gonna have to show up to gym class.” Stiles frowned.

Allison slung her bag onto her shoulder and grimaced slightly, a gesture Lydia didn't miss even if Allison quickly hid it behind a grin.   
  
“But today is not that day Stiles.” Allison replied, already moving to go wherever It was she went when she was skipping gym. “I'll see you guys in chemistry, right?”  
  
Lydia nodded and waved as Allison walked down the hall, she could see Scott throwing a cautious look to Stiles.  
  
“Stiles...” He began.  
  
“Okay but you have to admit, it's a bit weird.” Stiles cut him off.  
  
“Stiles, I'm a werewolf and Lydia is a banshee, this is not weird.”

“Yeah but have any of you guys actually ever seen Allison go to a gym class since she got here? And where does she even go?”  
  
“I think she goes to hang out with Derek and compare notes, hunter daughter to born wolf.” Scott shrugged.

Stiles did have a point though, Allison had moved to Beacon Hills almost six months ago and after an initial rocky start on account of Allison's family and their history with Derek's family, Allison had become a crucial part of the pack with her skills and knowledge, even If her parents weren't happy about it.  
  


But Allison was Lydia's best friend and crush and if Lydia was right the feelings may be mutual, even if Allison did keep her and everyone else at arms length (she wouldn't admit to how relieved she was when Allison turned down Scott when he had asked her out)  
  
“Maybe Allison just really doesn't like gym.” Lydia replied. “She's our friend, please don't go all Sherlock on her.”  
  
“You're just protecting her because you have a crush on her.” Stiles teased.  
  
“I'm protecting her because it's not a crime to skip a class.”  
  
“Well-”  
  
“Do not say whatever it is you're about to say.” Lydia warned. “I'm going to class, I'll see you guys later.”   
  
  
  


“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Allison raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You seem... Tense.” Lydia gave her a careful once over, Allison seemed to shrink in on herself as Lydia watched her.   
  
Allison was leaning forward in her seat, entire body rigid and generally looking like she's exhausted, if Lydia didn't know Derek and Allison basically saw each other as siblings now she would think that they were sleeping together behind everyone's back.   
  
“Just tired.” Allison replied. “Me and Derek were going through the bestiary.”

“How'd that go?”

“Inconclusive.” Allison shrugged, she brought a hand up to rub at her shoulder. “Oh, I passed the office on the way here, apparently there's a kitsune transferring here next week.”  
  
“A kitsune?” Lydia frowned. “That'll be interesting.”  
  
“We should invite her into the pack, supernaturals have to stick together, right?”

Lydia smiled and bumped their shoulders together. “That's right.” Allison smiled back, dimples and all.   
  
Allison turned her attention back to her work and Lydia settled for watching her from the corner of her eye for a few moments, unable to keep the smile off of her own face. She was just glad that she had already finished the assigned work.   
  
“Hey Allison?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Wanna come over tomorrow?” Lydia asked. “Girls night, we can watch trashy movies and eat chocolate till we're too exhausted to move.”  
  
Allison paused in the middle of writing, the grip on her pen tightening until her knuckles were white an her gaze was focused on the page in front of her, Lydia didn't think it was possible for the girl to get more tense but she was clearly wrong.   
  
“I can't.” Allison replied, voice straining. “Family night.” It was a blatant lie, Lydia knew that much and even though it hurt she was caught completely off guard by pained look in Allison's eyes and it was clear that she was clearly apologetic. “Rain check?” She asked in a voice that was just begging Lydia to not hate her.   
  
Lydia smiled and reached for Allison's hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Another time.”  
  
They didn't bring it up again for the rest of the class but Allison did seem to relax in increments.

 

 

When they parted ways after school, Lydia realised that she still had one of Allison's textbooks lying In the back of her car, knowing that Allison needed it do to homework for a class due tomorrow.   
  
She drove to Allison's, half expecting to catch the girl before she even got into the house, though she wasn't surprised to see Allison's car in the drive. Grabbing the book, she headed to the front door and knocked, smiling when Chris came to the door (Even after all this time, Victoria still terrified her)  
  
“Lydia, Allison's only just come home-”  
  
“Yeah... She forgot one of her books.” Lydia held up the book as evidence.   
  
Chris opened his mouth to speak when the sound of a phone ringing cut him off, he looked into the house and back to Lydia.   
  
“She's in her room.” He nodded towards the stairs before darting back into the living room.

Lydia took that as an invite and stepped into the house, closing the door behind her and headed up the stairs to Allison's room, book held firmly in her hand.  
  
The door to Allison's room was ajar and she thought nothing of walking in, pausing only for a second to knock on the door.   
  
Lydia couldn't help but gasp at what she saw, Allison must have been in the middle of changing her shirt because Lydia was staring at the girls bare back, except, it wasn't bare. Instead, Lydia was left staring at what looked like a pair of wings, black as the night sky, folded in close to Allison's back and held down by bindings.   
  
As soon as she gasped, Allison span around and Lydia barely had the presence of mind to be (mildly) thankful that Allison was wearing a bra. Honestly, Lydia was more focused on the look of sheer terror on Allison's face.  
  
“Lydia!” Allison stumbled back, hand trying to find purchase on her dresser. She scrambled for the shirt that she had discarded, stammering as she did and Lydia realised that she was really, truly terrified right now and that thought was enough to send Lydia into action.  
  
“Allison- wait.” Lydia threw the book onto the bed and moved forward, curling her fingers around Allison's wrist and trying not to let her hurt show as Allison flinches and tries to yank herself back. “I'm sorry, I should have knocked.”  
  
“You should have- I'm sor- I just-” Allison shook her head and settled for looking anywhere that wasn't Lydia.   
  
“You have wings.” Lydia said quietly. All this time, Allison was supernatural and none of them had any idea, she wondered if Allison knew what species she was.   
  
Allison nodded stiffly.   
  
“Why are you hiding them?”  
  
Allison doesn't respond but she does glance past Lydia at the open door. Lydia releases her hold on Allison's wrist and walked over to the door, closing it silently before turning back to Allison.   
  
“Can I see?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison looked at her with wide eyes, obviously hesitant but after a few moments she turned so that her back was to Lydia once more. Lydia steppe closer carefully, resisting the urge to brush her fingers over the feathers, she can't help but think that the way her wings are folded combined with the way they've been bound to her body looks incredibly uncomfortable.   
  
“Does it hurt?”   
  
Allison nodded again.   
  
“Why don't you take the bindings off?”  
  
“I do, when I sleep...”  
  
“This is why you didn't want to come over tomorrow, isn't it?”  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“Hey,” Lydia took Allison's hand and turned her so that they were face to face. “Don't do that, don't apologise, please.”  
  
Allison looked like she was going to cry and Lydia could feel her own heart breaking at the sight.   
  
“Do you want to take the bindings off?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison gave a small nod. “It hurts.” She admitted.   
  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
  
“No, no... You can stay, if you want...”  
  
Lydia nodded and sat on the bed as Allison began to slowly remove the bindings, her hands moved with ease and Lydia could watch her relax as her wings were freed, it makes sense now, why Allison always looks exhausted by the of the day and why her mood would plummet so easily.

“I don't know what I am.” Allison said. “That's what me and Derek have been doing.”  
  
“Don't your parents know?”  
  
“No.” Allison's lips pursed, she set the bindings down on her dresser and grimaced as she unfolded her wings, hissing under her breath.   
  
Lydia moved from the bed to put her hands on Allison's shoulders, turning her so that she could see the wings clearer.   
  
“When they started to grow, my mom started to bind them so that people didn't see...” Lydia stroked her fingers along Allison's left wing as Allison flexed the out. “We would move every time someone found out...”  
  
Lydia couldn't say she was surprised, Victoria and Chris didn't seem too fond of supernatural creatures, she could only imagine how they would react to their daughter being one too.   
  
But there's something wrong with Allison's wings, their movements are stiff and it seems to hurt Allison every time.   
  
“Can you fly?”   
  
“...No.”   
  
Lydia stroked her hands over both of Allison's wings, she felt Allison shiver and press back into the touch. “Your wings are beautiful Allison.”  
  
“I'm not allowed to let them free when I'm out of my room... Or at Derek's.”  
  
“Or at mine.” Lydia added.   
  
Allison pulled away and stared at Lydia with wide eyes. “What?”  
  
“Come to my house tomorrow, do you have clothes to fit your wings through?”  
  
“Derek brought me some.” Allison nodded. “Just some plain t-shirts... There isn't a big market for winged people apparently. “

“Bring them.”  
  
“Lydia... Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Because, your wings are incredible Allison and you've been hiding them for so long...”  
  
“They're damaged Lydia, I know you can tell.” Allison moved around her to sit on the edge of the bed. “My mom didn't care about making sure they were folded properly before she bound them.” Her lips curled into a bitter smile. “She broke my wings.”  
  
“I can help.” Lydia replied. “Keeping them bound isn't going to help.” She moved closer to Allison. “I don't want you to feel trapped.”  
  
“I'll come tomorrow.” Allison said. “If you want.”  
  
“Is it what you want?”  
  
“I want to be able to spend time with you.” Allison sighed. “I'm actually... Glad you walked in on me, at least you know the truth now.”  
  
“I'm glad I know.” Lydia nodded. “And for the record, the pack will understand if you choose to tell them and we won't let anyone at the school treat you differently if you show them.”  
  
“One step at a time, please?” Allison murmured.   
  
“Yeah.” Lydia laughed. “One step at a time.” She drifted towards the door. “I should go.”  
  
“Lyds, wait.”  
  
Lydia turned as Allison moved across the room and pulled her into a hug, Lydia brought her hands up to brush against Allison's feathers before pulling away.

“Thank you Lyds, really.”  
  
“Of course.” Lydia smiled. “Can I ask you something?”

“Was this why you didn't go out with Scott when he asked you?”  
  
“I didn't go out with Scott because I don't like him that way.” Allison smiled softly. “He's not my type.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Allison just smiled back. “I'll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Lydia smiled back. “Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.”  
  
She didn't even care that she glared at Allison's parents on her way out of the house.  
  
  
  
  
The next day passed quickly, Allison kept close to Lydia all day, she seemed so much happier already, even if her wings were still currently bound. It was encouraging to know that she had played a part in that happiness.   
  
Lydia had given Allison a ride to school that morning too, so that when school finished they both headed straight to Lydia's house, her mom was going to be out all day so Allison had no reason to worry about someone seeing her wings (she had made sure that the pack would stay away too)  
  
  
Allison stepped out of the bathroom wearing a plain white t-shirt, Lydia couldn't believe that the company that sold the shirts had made so much money just from cutting two holes in the back and called them wing holes, Lydia could (and would) do so much better with the old sewing machine in the attic. Either way, Allison seemed more relaxed than Lydia had seen her for a while, even if there was still a nervousness in her eyes.

 

“I'm not sure how to act.” Allison admitted, sitting beside Lydia on the bed. “Normally I just sleep cause I'm so tired when I get home.”

“Because of having them bound all day?”  
  
Allison nodded, shifting slightly. “It's surprisingly draining.”   
  
“I can imagine.” Lydia murmured, she put a movie on and gestured for Allison to sit in front of her. “Can I check them out?” She asked.   
  
“...Sure.”  
  
Allison moved to sit cross legged in front of Lydia, letting her wings fold out so that the tips were barely brushing against the bed. Lydia gently took hold of Allison's right wing.  
  
“Okay, relax, if it hurts too much just tell me, okay?”  
  
Allison nodded and Lydia began to move the wing, Allison's fingers clenched around the sheets but stayed quiet as Lydia worked, testing how much movement Allison had.

 

“Can we stop?” Allison murmured, her voice breaking. Lydia let go of her wing immediately.   
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Allison nodded. “I'm sorry, it started to hurt too much.”  
  
“Hey no, that's okay.” Lydia shifted forward and wrapped her arms around Allison, turning to press her cheek against Allison’s back, feeling feathers tickle her face. “You'll be able to fly one day Allison, you just... Need to practice.”  
  
Allison was tense but her hands moved up to cover Lydia's arms. “You think so?”  
  
“I know so.”  
  
Allison shivered again and Lydia couldn't help but smile.  
  
“Are you cold?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
“We'll get dinner and watch movies in bed?” Lydia suggested.   
  
“That sounds kind of perfect.”  
  


 

Lydia wasn't sure how she ended up being the little spoon and she definitely wasn't sure how Allison had managed to fold her wings around so that they were both enveloped in their warmth but she _does_ know that it's the best nights sleep she's ever had and that she kind of never wants Allison to leave her bed.

 

When she wakes up the next morning, the bed is empty and Lydia feels her stomach sink until she hears the sink running in the bathroom, Lydia sits up and stretches, throwing back the blankets and letting out a quiet laugh, there are black feathers scattered around the mattress and Lydia reaches for the closest one, holding it up to the morning light, it's then she realises that Allison's wings are more of a midnight blue than a regular black.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Allison spoke up from the doorway. “I'll clean them up.”  
  
Lydia glanced over to her and smiled, still holding onto the feather. “It's fine, I like it.”  
  
Allison blushed as she looked away and Lydia fell back against the bed. “Why are you up so early? It's Saturday.”  
  
“Years of conditioning.” Allison shrugged.

Lydia stretched a hand out towards Allison and waited until Allison laughed, walking back towards the bed and letting Lydia pull her in.   
  
“Last night was the best nights sleep I ever had.” Lydia said.   
  
“My wings hurt less this morning, I could move them more last night. Whatever you did really helped.”  
  
“I'll keep doing it too.” Lydia replied, curling into Allison's side. “We'll have you flying in no time.”  
  
“And maybe even figure out what I am.” Allison added, shifting to get an arm around Lydia. “Is this okay?”  
  
Lydia turned and pressed her lips to Allison's neck. “Is this?”  
  
“Yeah.” Allison murmured. 

"Does this mean I'm your type?" Lydia asked with a smirk.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
“Good, go back to sleep.”  
  
Allison laughed softly and pressed her lips to Lydia's hair. “'Kay, you're the boss.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody guess what Allison is?


	71. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you wish for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSu5nAQ7uZw) is the song Lydia sings  
> And [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbfLcGZ8drU) is the song that I played pretty much on repeat

  
  
  
Ever since her sixteenth birthday, parties have never been the same. She still hosts them and she'll still go when she's invited, but she dislikes them so much now. Too many people in close proximity. She'd been talked into throwing a party tonight, convinced to celebrate her own birthday when in all honesty it felt like she was hosting the party for everyone else enjoyment instead of her own.  
  
She caught glimpses of the pack as she moved through the living room, catching a glimpse of Stiles mixing a drink in the kitchen, Scott talking with Kira on the sofa. They didn't notice her as she slipped past and out of the back-door.  
  
  
It was a clear but cold night and as Lydia walked further away from the house and closer to the trees she found herself regretting not pausing to grab a jacket on her way out. But still, she would prefer to feel the cold air on her skin than to of spent any longer inside that house.  
  
Lydia came to a stop when she was sure she was a good distance away from the house, well out of the range for Scott's wolf hearing. She glanced up at the sky, taking in the stars and the sounds of wildlife around her. She looked up in time to see a shooting star move across the sky, bright and beautiful and Lydia didn't mean to, but she found herself closing her eyes and making a wish.

Almost immediately, a pair of warm arms circled her waist, a body pressed into her back and an all too familiar perfume reached her nostrils.  
  
“Did you see that?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia replied, closing her eyes and leaning back into the embrace. They were silent for a few moments, just basking in each others presence.  
  
“What did you wish for?”  
  
Lydia opened her eyes and turned so that she could face Allison, taking in her dark hair, pale skin and soft eyes.  
  
“Dance with me.” Lydia said.  
  
“What?” Allison asked, smiling softly.  
  
Lydia took both of Allison's hands in her own and pulled her closer. “Dance with me.” Lydia said again.  
  
Allison's smile grew slightly as she eased her hands out of Lydia's grasp and wrapped them around Lydia's neck. “There's no music.” Allison murmured, smiling as Lydia's arms wrap around Allison's waist.  
  
Lydia began to hum, pressing closer to Allison and resting her forehead on her shoulder while Allison began to sway. They weren't really dancing, more like they were just hugging each other and swaying in the clearing while Lydia hummed. Allison's grip tightened on her and Lydia knew that Allison had realised what song she was humming.  
  
She skipped the first verse and moved straight to the chorus. She sang the first few lines quietly, trying to find her voice.  
  
She took a breath and lifted her head to meet Allison's gaze.

 _I won't go._  
  
_I won't sleep._  
  
Another shaky breath and Allison's eyes were filling with tears just as Lydia felt her own doing the same.  
  
_I can't breathe._

Lydia shifted to wrap one arm around Allison's neck, the other cupping her cheek.  
  
_Until you're resting here with me.  
  
_ Allison leant forward and pressed their foreheads together, Lydia drew another shaky breath and forced herself to keep her eyes open.  
  
_I won't leave._  
  
_I can't hide._  
  
_I cannot be._  
  
_Until you're resting here with me._  
  
She trailed off and the two of them continued to sway in silence, their hold on each other tightening, afraid to let go, afraid for the moment to end.  
  
“I love you.” Lydia confessed, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“I know.” Allison whispered, pulling back and cupping Lydia's face in her hands, swiping her thumbs under her cheeks to wipe at the tears she hadn't been aware were falling. “I love you too.”  
  
“You do?” Lydia asked, covering Allison's hands with her own.  
  
“Yeah Lyds, I really really do.” Allison smiled at her, even though a tear rolled down her cheek. “What did you wish for?” She asked.  
  
“To see you again.”  
  
Allison nodded, still smiling though her eyes were sad.  
  
“I miss you Allison.” Lydia said, her voice cracking. “Every day.”  
  
“I'm always here.” Allison's hand drifted down to press against Lydia's heart. “I'll never leave you.”

“How long do we have?” Lydia asked, shoulders shaking with the effort to not break down.  
  
“Not long enough.” Allison replied quietly.

Lydia moved forward, wrapping her arms around Allison and burying her face in the girls neck. “I wish I could have saved you.” She cried against her cold skin.

Allison's hands rubbed soothing circles into Lydia's back. “Hey, ssh, Lydia. It's okay.”  
  
“We never even had a chance.”  
  
“Do you believe in the multiverse theory?” Allison asked.  
  
“Allison... What-”  
  
“I do. I believe that out there, somewhere, you and I made it, we end up together.” She pressed their foreheads together. “We just found each other in the wrong universe, that's all.”

“I think I like that theory.”

“You need to go back Lydia.” Allison whispered.  
  
“I don't want to leave you.”  
  
“You won't. I'm always here, in your heart. You just can't see me.”  
  
Lydia closed the distance between them and kissed Allison quickly. “I love you.” She whispered.  
  
“I love you too Lydia.” Allison replied, kissing her again. “Happy Birthday.”  
  
Lydia closed her eyes and kissed Allison again, she kissed her as Allison lowered Lydia's hands to her sides, she let herself cry again as Allison ended the kiss, the girls fingers leaving her skin.  
  
“I love you Lydia.” Allison's voice was but a distant whisper in Lydia's ear. “Never forget it.”  
  
  
  
When Lydia opened her eyes, she was alone in the clearing once more. She pressed her hand to her heart and let out a shaky breath.  
  
  
  
“I won't. I love you too Allison.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	72. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Nogitsune Allison

 

 

Lydia glanced over the console to where Allison was sleeping, black jacket draped over her, she looked so small and fragile, curled up in the seat and it breaks her heart because _small_ and _fragile_ are two words she never wanted to associate with Allison Argent.   
  
“Hey Alli,” Lydia whispered quietly, when Allison didn't stir, Lydia pulled over, she left the engine on a turned the music down before reaching over to brush her fingers along Allison's shoulder.   
  
Allison's hand flew up to grab her own, gripping it tight, Lydia flinched at the sudden pain as Allison startled awake, looking around with wide eyes until they settled on Lydia.   
  
“It's just me.” Lydia said. “It's okay.”  
  
Allison's entire body seemed to be shaking until her gaze dropped to where she was still holding painfully onto Lydia's hand.   
  
“I'm sorry...” Allison shifted to cradle Lydia's hand, stroking her fingers over the skin, soothing the pain. “I'm so-”  
  
“It's okay, Allison.” Lydia replied. “You're okay.”  
  
Allison closed her eyes and relaxed back into the chair, not letting go of Lydia's hand.   
“Where are we?” She asked.   
  
“I'm not entirely sure.” Lydia admitted, glancing out of her window as a car drove past. “We drove through a town about an hour ago.” They had driven through the night, Allison had had a nightmare and panicked until they had left and she had eventually fallen asleep as Lydia drove. Lydia was just thankful that she was used to pulling all nighters.   
  
It had been her suggestion to take the trip, everybody had been in favour of it, Scott thought it would be good for her, Derek had suggested that time away from Beacon Hills was for the best and Chris- Chris just wanted his daughter back.   
  
So, as soon as Allison had been given the all clear, Lydia had thrown their bags into the trunk and their road trip had begun.   
  
“We should get some breakfast.” Lydia suggested. 

“I'm not hungry.” Allison mumbled.   
  
Apparently being possessed by an ancient evil spirit has a profound effect on someone's body, the subsequent stabbing didn't help either, Allison's been losing weight and sleep for months.

“I'm buying you pancakes.” Lydia decided. “There has to be a diner nearby.”   
  
“Lydia...”  
  
Lydia eased her hand from Allison's grasp. “Not giving you a choice here Alli.” She replied.   
  
Allison didn't reply but she curled in on herself slightly, looking down at her shoes. They drove in silence for a while, Lydia didn't bother turning the music back up. She was looking forward to finding a diner, drinking a cup of coffee or two, honestly she should probably find somewhere to sleep but she doesn't want to leave Allison alone.   
  
“I'm sorry.” Allison said after a few more minutes of silence.   
  
“What for?”  
  
“Hurting you... Being, being stubborn.”  
  
“You didn't hurt me, and you've always been stubborn Allison, I don't expect you to change that.” She caught sight of a diner at further down the road. “ _But_...” She locked eyes with Allison. “You need to eat.”

“I'll try.” Allison replied, she reached over for Lydia's hand. “I promise.”  
  
“That's all I ask.” Lydia smiled.   
  
  
  
  
Allison eats half of her breakfast, Lydia drinks two cups of coffee and she can feel Allison watching her the entire time. At some point, Allison pulls out her phone and begins to type, meanwhile, Lydia checks her own, the weather is supposed to get unbearably hot, not good driving weather and she's already tired.   
  
Allison is back to staring at her, an unreadable expression on her face, though then again, these days it's hard to read her. Lydia hates that, she used to be able to read Allison so well.

“There's a lake near here.” Allison spoke up.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Did you pack a swimsuit?”   
  
“I packed a _bikini_.” Lydia corrected. She smiled. “Do you want to go swimming?”  
  
“Yeah... Is that okay?”  
  
Lydia reached across the table so quickly she almost knocked over Allison's orange juice. “Definitely.” Swimming sounds ideal and the fact that Allison suggested it is good progress. “Just don't expect me to swim laps, I'm not athletic Alli.” She winked, grinning as Allison laughed.   
  
“It's... Not really a summer vacation if all we do is drive and sleep in motels.” She glanced away for a moment. “Or not sleep...” She buried her face in her hands and sighed. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“Allison...” This time it was Lydia's turn to sigh. “None of this is your fault.”   
  
“I just... I just want to sleep, for a whole night, I want to be able to be in the dark and not see the nogitsune in every shadow.” She lifted her head and met Lydia's gaze apprehensively. “I don't want to hurt any more.”  
  
Speaking of.  
  
“Have you taken your meds?”  
  
Allison shook her head. “They're in the car. I'll take them when we get back.” She frowned. “It hasn't been hurting as much lately.”  
  
“That's good.” Lydia smiled, nodding encouragingly, she had to push back the image of Allison running herself through with the Oni blade.   
  
“I just... I'm trying Lyds, I really am.”   
  
Lydia got out of her seat and moved around the table, sliding into the booth next to Allison and wrapping a careful arm around her shoulder and pulling Allison towards her. “I know you are.”   
  
“I don't want people to be scared of me.” Allison whispered into her neck.   
  
“They aren't scared of you Allison. You were possessed.”  
  
“But it was still my body,” Allison pulled back. “I held you hostage.”  
  
“It wasn't you and I don't blame you.” She cupped Allison's face in her hands. “And I am _not_ scared of you.”  
  
Allison stared at her for a few moments before leaning forward to rest her forehead against Lydia's shoulder.   
  
“Thank you Lydia. For everything.”  
  
Lydia closed her eyes and pressed closer to Allison for a few moments. When she pulled away. “Are you done with breakfast?”

Allison nodded slowly. “Yeah.”  
  
“Okay, I'll get this.” She got up to get her purse.   
  
“I'll go take my meds.”  
  
Lydia smiled and watched as Allison got up and began to walk towards the exit.   
  
  
  
  
Allison was leaning against the side of the car, drinking from a bottle of water, her prescription bottle resting on the roof.   
  
“You ready to go?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Yep.” Allison put the cap back on the bottle and grabbed her meds.   
  
“Do you have directions to this lake of yours?”   
  
Allison nodded and pulled her phone out once more as she climbed into the car. “It's about thirty miles away.”   
  
Lydia started the engine and saw Allison grin as Taylor Swift began to play through the radio. She looked genuinely excited for the first time in a long time, it made Lydia's heart flutter.   
  
  


Allison disappeared off to change, Lydia didn't stop her, she knew Allison was insecure about her injury. Lydia had wondered offhandedly if Allison was in any condition to be swimming but then again she knew that Allison wouldn't be on this trip had she not been given the all clear by her doctors (Lydia knew that Chris had gotten a second opinion from Melissa too)  


The lake was beautiful, hidden from view by trees, the water was crystal clear and Lydia was surprised that it was empty, she would have thought that a place like this would be heavily populated, especially in the summer.   
  
Still, she was hardly going to complain.   
  
Lydia changed by the car, slipping into her blue bikini, as she finished changing she heard a splash. Lydia grabbed her towel and headed down to the waters edge, coming to a stop at the waters edge to watch Allison.

 

She's floating on her back, eyes closed as the sun hits her face. It's the most peaceful Lydia has ever seen her and in the light of all that has happened to Allison in the past few months it makes it all the more significant. Lydia lets her towel drop to the floor and she walks into the lake, shivering at the cold sensation.   
  
Allison spots her and swims over as soon as Lydia is fully submerged.  
  
“Have to hand it to you Alli, you found a good spot.”   
  
Allison grinned. “This place is so peaceful.”  
  
“It really is.” Lydia sighed in appreciation. “I wish there was a motel nearby so that we could spend more time here.”   
  
Allison's expression shifted to something of concern. “You're tired.”  
  
“I'm fi-”  
  
Allison shook her head. “You are, I woke you up last night and you haven't slept since.”  
  
“Allison.” Lydia swam closer, treading water and feeling her legs brush against Allison's with every movement. “I'm fine. Now are we going to swim or not?”  
  
Allison studied her critically but smiled. “Okay. Swimming.”  
  
  
  
They lose track of time, alternating between swimming circles around each other and floating on their backs until Lydia feels ready to fall asleep, it's an effort to keep her eyes open.  
  
She feels Allison's arm around her waist, steady and grounding.   
  
“I told you that you were tired.” Allison mumbled. “Come on.”  
  
“Alli I'm fine.”   
  
“Let me take care of you Lyds.” Allison said as they swam to shore. “You've given up your summer for me. Let me, please.”  
  
They reached the shore and Allison grabbed Lydia's towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.   
  
“I haven't given up anything for you. I would much rather spend my summer with you. This is what I would rather be doing than sitting in Beacon Hills.”  
  
Allison pulled away to get her own towel, instead of drying herself with it she lay it out on the ground. “Why did you do this?” She asked, sitting down.   
  
Lydia sat down with her, leaning against her shoulder. “Because that town is suffocating and we both needed to breathe. Because watching you hurt kills me and I want you to be able to sleep again.”  
  
Allison smiled softly and pulled on Lydia's arm until Lydia was lying in her lap. “We'll sleep now. For a while.”  
  
“Just for a while.” Lydia agreed.   
  
  
  
  
The air was cooler when Lydia woke up and it felt like she had spent too much time In the sun, she could feel Allison's fingers carding through her hair and the sensation was almost enough to lull Lydia back to sleep.   
  
“I love you, you know.” Lydia said quietly.   
  
“Why?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia tipped her head back enough to see Allison's face peering down at her. She looked genuinely confuse by Lydia's admission.   
  
“Because I have watched you go through so much, I've watched you suffer and go through so much. You were lied to by your boyfriend, your family, you lost your mom and your aunt. You were betrayed by Gerard and during all of that, you were still there for me. You were still thinking of me. After all of that _and_ the nogitsune... You've been through so much and it just made you kind...” Even Lydia can hear the adoration in her voice, all she can do is hope beyond hope that Allison can hear it too. “Allison, how can I not love you?”  
  
“You really mean that, don't you?” Allison asked.   
  
“I never say anything unless I mean it.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison stared down at her, her fingers stroking through Lydia's hair and drifting down to her cheeks, lingering. “I love you too. I just-” She frowned. “I don't want to drag you down more.”  
  
“See? You're so kind.” Lydia sat up and twisted to face Allison. “We should find a motel, plan out where we want to go next.”  
  
Allison reached for Lydia's hand. “You're not going to leave me, are you?”  
  
“No. You're stuck with me, however way you'll let me.”  
  
Allison smiled down at Lydia's hand, bringing it up to her lips to press a soft kiss there. “Thank you. I... Don't know where I would be without you.” She met Lydia's gaze. “And I love you too.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got less than 30 days left on this challenge (CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?)  
> And I was basically wondering if there were any of these fics you guys would like to see made into something longer. Just leave the chapter number/name (or suggestions, honestly there just needs to be more allydia in the world)


	73. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did he just call us green?” Stiles frowned. “What the fuck does that mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Detective!Allison

 

 

Stiles set down a glass in front of her, tequila, again?  
  
“Stiles, really?”  
  
Stiles raised his own glass. “We're celebrating.”  
  
Allison took the glass and raised it to clink it against Stiles' before she downed the shot in one, grimacing. “Celebrating is one thing. Getting wasted on tequila the _night_ before we start our new jobs? Probably not the best idea.”  
  
“You say after you took the shot.” Stiles said as he ordered two more. “But Allison. We're homicide detectives that's a big fucking deal.”

Allison couldn't help but grin, they had both been working towards this for so long, met each other in the academy and had been inseparable since. It had been a surprise that they had both been promoted at the same time. Stiles had decided that everyone must think of them as a package deal now.   
  
“Should we dance?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Why? Got your eye on someone?”  
  
Stiles glanced around the club. “I'm not sure, that's why I suggested dancing, I can find someone.”  
  
“You really want to celebrate tonight don't you?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Stiles smirked, he slipped from his stool and slapped his hand on Allison's back. “I'm gonna look around.”   
  
“Have fun!” Allison called after him. 

 

She downed the shot of tequila and ordered herself a mojito. 

 

She drinks it slowly, wondering to herself if she's going to end up carrying a drunk and heartbroken Stiles home tonight, it'll be easier if he finds someone to go home with, honestly she would rather go home herself, it's their first day on the job and they'll hardly make a good impression if there's a murder and they're hungover and running on more caffeine than usual. 

 

“Hey,” A guy stumbles into the bar and gives her a once over, smirking. “You look sad.”  
  
“Do I?” Allison raised an eyebrow, lifting her glass to her lips.   
  
“Did you get stood up?”  
  
“As if.”  
  
“Can I buy you a drink?”  
  
“I'm good, thanks.” Allison replied. The guy was giving her serious creeper vibes.   
  
“Come on baby, don't be like that.” He leans forward, hand raising to touch her and Allison feels her right hand curl into a fist, immediately ready to break his nose   
  
A girl comes up to them, smiling sweetly, it looks fake, bordering on deadly but still beautiful.   
  
“Hey baby.” She greeted and for a moment Allison thought she was talking to the man but she winks at Allison. “I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch.”

“That's fine.” Allison smiled back. “I'm just glad to see you.”  
  
She glanced at the guy from the corner of her eye, watched his expression shift from confused to processing to realisation.   
  
“Apparently I'm wasting my time here.” He said, looking between Allison and the mystery woman. “Unless you two lovely ladies are interested in-”  
  
“If you finish that sentence I will break both of your hands.” Allison cut him off with a growl. “So I suggest you leave, now.”  
  
His face pinches up in anger, but thankfully he listens and stalks away.

“Thanks for that.” Allison said, looking back at the girl, finally taking the time to study the girl.  
  
She was beautiful, pale skin and perfect red lips, she looked like she could command a room with just a look.   
  
“No problem.” She replied, moving to sit down in the seat Stiles had once occupied. “It seemed like a better approach than your apparent choice of breaking his nose.” She flashed a grin at Allison. “Lydia, by the way.   
  
“I'm Allison.”  
  
“Pleasure.”  
  
“Can I get you a drink?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia studied her for a few moments. “Sure, I'll have what you're having.”

“Excellent choice.” Allison replied, gesturing to the bartender for two more drinks.   
  
“So, seriously though, did you come here alone?”   
  
“Came with a friend.” Allison glanced over her shoulder. “He's somewhere in that mess of a crowd. We're celebrating.”  
  
Lydia reached for her mojito and sipped it, turning to look at the dance floor. “Just a friend?”  
  
“Definitely just a friend.” Allison laughed. “Shit, he's like my brother.”

“So what are you celebrating?”  
  
“New job.”  
  
“I'll drink to that.” Lydia raised her drink, Allison toasted their glasses together. “Now, did you really plan on celebrating by sitting at a bar and drinking alone?”  
  
“Well now I'm not alone, am I?” Allison shot back with a wink.  
  
“That's true.” Lydia agreed. “So, do you plan on coming to dance with me once you've finished that drink?”   
  
“I think I can manage that.” Allison replied.   
  
  
  
  
They danced for ten whole minutes before Lydia's lips found their way to Allison's neck and suddenly Allison wasn't so interested in dancing any more. Lydia's hands skimmed over her hips and Allison got the idea that Lydia wasn't so interested in dancing either.   
  
“Come home with me?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison leant in close enough to brush their lips together. “Definitely.”  
  
She managed to spot Stiles as Lydia dragged her from the club, his shit eating grin made her groan internally, she would be hearing all about this tomorrow.   
  
  
  
  
It takes all of Allison's self control to not have sex the entire cab ride back to Lydia's place, they settle for making out heavily, hands skimming over thighs and breasts and getting tangled into hair and smudging make-up. 

  
  


They fuck on every solid surface, Allison holds her up against the door of the apartment and Lydia eats her out on the sofa. She makes Allison come so hard she thinks she might see God or whatever deity there is out there. 

 

  
  
  
Allison woke with a start, grimacing at the sudden light as she took in the surroundings of Lydia's room. She looked at the clock on the bedside table to her left and cursed to herself, throwing back the covers and scrambling from the bed in search of her clothes.   
  
She's managed to get her bra, underwear and pants on and is in the process of grabbing her shirt when she hears Lydia stir behind her.   
  
“Planning on leaving so soon?”   
  
“New job, remember?” Allison replied, pulling her shirt on. “It'd look  _really_ bad if I'm late.”

Lydia chuckled and sat up, not bothering to hold the sheets against her chest. “Ah right, the celebrating.” She nodded slowly. “So did you plan on saying goodbye first?”  
  
Allison laughed and walked over, leaning down to cup Lydia's cheek and pressing their lips together, she can still taste herself on Lydia's tongue and it brings back memories of the night before flooding back to the front of her mind. Lydia responds eagerly, leaning up and pressing for more. Allison broke it reluctantly.   
  
“I really have to go.” She mumbled.   
  
Lydia pouted. “Fine.” She pressed another kiss to Allison's lips. “Have a good first day.”  
  
Allison grinned and grabbed her shoes on her way out.   
  
  
  
  
It was only when she was outside her apartment building paying the cab driver did she realise that she never asked for Lydia's number, she tried to not let the realisation ruin her mood.   
  


She showers and changes in record time, she's just about to step out of her apartment when her cell rings, it's work and she's not late so that can only mean...  


There's a body.   
  
Allison almost drops the phone in her haste to answer it.  
  
“Argent.” She greets.  
  
  
  
  
Allison shows her badge to the uniform on guard and tries not to grin as her nods at her and lifts the yellow tape for her to duck under.   
  
She spots Stiles immediately, his gaze is focused on a man yelling into a cellphone about ten feet away but she's more drawn to the two coffee cups Stiles is holding.  
  
“What's up?” She asked, taking the closest cup from him and taking a sip, groaning at the taste, she's lucky they take their coffee the same way.   
  
“This is bullshit, Sir!” The man yelled.

“That's Derek Hale.” Stiles said, gesturing to said man.   
  
“You expect me to take on two new detectives?” Derek asked, clearly annoyed.   
  
“Oh.” Allison nodded. “Is he-”  
  
“ _Our_ partner.”   
  
“Well shit.” Allison sipped her coffee.   
  
“I told you,” Stiles shrugged. “We're a package deal.”  
  
“I don't _care_ what their test results say. They're too green!”  
  
“He does realise we can hear him, right?” Allison asked.   
  
“Did he just call us green?” Stiles frowned. “What the fuck does that mean?”  
  
“He thinks we're inexperienced.” Allison replied, she glanced around. “So, murder?”

“So.” Stiles turned to her and grinned. “Hot redhead?”  
  
“Priorities.” Allison reminded him. “Seriously though, murder? Where's the body?”  
  
“Behind the dumpster.” Stiles gestured vaguely. “Derek wouldn't let me see until he made that call and judging by his eyebrows... You have approximately five minutes to give me details.”  
  
Allison rolled her eyes. “A guy hit on me, she saved me. We danced and then we fucked for hours and fell asleep. I left this morning.”  
  
“You stayed the night?” Stiles grinned.   
  
“Stiles.” Allison grabbed his shoulder with her free hand. “She made me come so hard I saw God.”

“Jesus.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“So, you seeing her again?”   
  
“I didn't get her number.”  
  
“So? Go to her apartment.”  
  
“That's a little creepy.” Allison replied. “I mean-” She saw Derek approaching them and clamped her mouth shut, turning to face him.  
  
Derek looked between them, looking incredibly irritated. “Argent and Stilinski?”  
  
“She's Argent.” Stiles pointed to Allison. “I'm Stilinski.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” Derek said. “Look, the station is stretched, you two are my new partners and as far as you two are both concerned, I am your SO. Everything you do, you ask me first, you don't do _anything_ without clearing it with me first. Do you understand?”  
  
“Oh yeah, we understand.” Allison replied, before Stiles could say something incredibly damaging to them both. “Right Stiles?” She flashed him a subtle glare.  
  
“Yep, crystal clear.” He nodded. “Does this mean we can actually see the body now? There's kind of a murder that needs to be solved.”  
  
Derek huffed and stalked away, towards the dumpster where the body was.   
  
“I think that's a yes?” Allison frowned, looking to Stiles for clarity.   
  
“Hey, do you think I need to ask to take a piss?”  
  
“Try to be nice.” Allison sighed as they fell into step beside each other. “We can't fuck this up.”  
  
“Yeah yeah.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Lets show this guy how far away we are from green.”  
  
“Lets not refer to ourselves as green...” Allison suggested.   
  
Stiles winked and they came to a stop, staring down at the body.   
  
“Heather Mills, twenty four.” Derek said.   
  
“Cause of death?” Stiles asked.  
  
Allison crouched down, there was a thick band of bruising around her neck, distinctly hand shaped, there was a pool of blood around her head.   
  
“Looks like head trauma or suffocation.” Allison replied, she gestured to the bruising. “This was personal, whoever did this knew the victim.”   
  
“Was anything stolen?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Not that we know of.” Derek shook his head.   
  
Stiles crouched down beside Allison. “Murderer even used their hands.” He glanced to Allison. “I want to say male?”  
  
Allison nodded. “But we can't rule out a woman either.”  
  
“That's true.”  
  
An officer approached Derek and whispered something to him, Derek nodded and turned back to them.  
  
“Dr Martin is here.”  
  
“Who?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Medical examiner.”  
  
“Oh... Morgue guy.”  
  
“She is a woman, actually.” A familiar voice spoke up and Allison span around to the source so fast Stiles had to grab her arm to stop her from falling onto the body.   
  
Lydia?  
  
At least Lydia looked as shocked as she felt, even though she did recover quickly and smile at Derek.   
  
“So these are the new detectives?” She asked.   
  
Derek scoffed. “Children.”

“I wouldn't say that.” Lydia smirked, winking back at Allison, Allison looked down at the body, refusing to let herself blush. Now was not the time.  
  
“Alli, isn't that-”  
  
“I will end you if you finish that sentence.” Allison hissed.

Stiles held up his hands in surrender as Lydia knelt down on the other side of the body.   
  
Allison got up and made her way over to Derek. “Any witnesses to interview?”  
  
“Bored of looking at the body?” He asked.  
  
“Well she isn't exactly going to tell me who killed her, this isn't  _Pushing Daisies_ .” Allison snapped back. “We'd probably get more ground covered if we asked around.”  
  
It wasn't that she needed to occupy herself, not at all.  
  
  
  
  
“You fucked the chief examiner of our department!” Stiles exclaimed.   
  
“It wasn't like I knew!” Allison gasped, shoving the man off of her desk. “Can we please focus on the case?”  
  
“Argent!” Derek yelled.   
  
“What's up?”  
  
“Head down to the lab, see if Martin is done with the autopsy.”  
  
Allison got up from her seat and ruffled Stiles' hair as she passed. “You got it.”  
  
“Stilinski, you go over the security footage, see if you can spot our vic.”  
  
“Are you allergic to first names,  _Hale_ ?” Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek didn't even reply as he walked away. Stiles sighed. “You get to go hang out with your new fuck buddy in the morgue while I get stuck with security footage?”  
  
“Okay one, it's not like I'm going to do anything with her there. Two, we signed up for this and three, you may be good with bodies now but you and I both know you can't handle morgue bodies yet.”  
  
“You know me too well Alli.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Have fun downstairs.”  
  
Allison saluted as she headed towards the elevator.   
  
  
  
  
“Detective Argent.” Lydia purred. “How good to see you.”  
  
There is a corpse in between them, Lydia should not sound so sexy when there is a corpse in front of her and a scalpel in her hand.   
  
“Dr Martin.”  
  
“So, how's the new job?”  
  
“Full of surprises.” Allison smiled. “Derek sent me, what's the verdict?”  
  
“Blood and skin under the nails.” Lydia gestured. “Lab is processing it, any chance your murderer is in the system, we'll have him.”  
  
“Simple case. Not bad for my first day.”  
  
“And for the record, the power suit and swagger is a major turn on.” Lydia gestured.   
  
“Are you seriously flirting with me in a morgue?”  
  
“It's kind of my work place Allison.” Lydia shrugged. “Besides, you did kind of leave me alone this morning. You didn't even ask for my number.”  
  
“I know.” Allison leant against the wall. “I realised as soon as I got home.”  
  
“Do you... want it?”  
  
“Am I allowed?” Allison asked. “I figured that relationships in the workplace are frowned upon.”  
  
Lydia set the scalpel down and peeled off her gloves and apron. “Only if it's unprofessional, we're hardly unprofessional.”  
  
“This is true.” Allison agreed.   
  
“So?”  
  
“Can I have your number?”  
  
“Yes, definitely.” Lydia nodded. “And then I'm going to take you out so that we can celebrate your first closed case as a homicide detective.”  
  
“That sounds like a plan.” Allison grinned. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that basically turned into a Rizzoli and Isles au oops


	74. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The only weird thing about you Allison is that you cried when the shark died in Jaws.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kif fic  
> Wolf!Allison  
> Derek and Allison are siblings

 

 

“Here, mint choc chip.” Derek offered the cone out as he sat down.   
  
Allison took it silently, still looking sullen, her legs dangling aimlessly as she looked out ahead. Derek watched her silently for a few moments and followed her gaze towards where a group of kids were playing soccer.   
  
“Why don't you go play with them?”  
  
“Because I have ice cream.” Allison replied immediately.   
  
“And you seem very happy about it.” Derek teased, leaning over to nudge her with his shoulder, he felt endearingly out of place today, the park was full of either excited children or exasperated parents. Not eighteen year old boys who had to drag their seven year old sister out and force her to have fun with promise of ice cream.   
  
“Seriously though Alli, why don't you go play with them?”

Allison sighed. “They think I'm weird.”  
  
“Weird?” Derek frowned. “Why?”  
  
“They don't think I should play soccer with them.” Allison mumbled.   
  
“Because you're a girl?” Derek asked.   
  
Allison scowled up at him, he resisted the urge to laugh and ruffle her hair, she may look like a puppy with her curly hair and freckled nose but she can (and will) bite.  
  
“They say I'm too strong.”  
  
Oh, of course.  
  
“Allison...” Derek glanced around and shifted closer. “That's not your fault.” He tipped his head closer. “Wolf or not, I bet you would be able to beat all of them at soccer.” He smiled. “With your eyes closed.”  
  
Allison laughed, finally, missing teeth and all. She looked ahead once more. “Boys are stupid.”  
  
“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “We are.”  
  
“I don't like boys.”  
  
Derek froze, was this going where he thought he was going? He is not equipped to handle this. But then again, if it was, kudos to Allison, he knew she was a smart kid but damn if only he had her level of self awareness when he was her age.   
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Does that make me weird?”  
  
“God, Alli...” Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Nothing makes you weird. You can like whoever you like or no one at all.”  
  
“So why do all the princess end up with the prince at the end?”  
  
“Because heteronormativity is a thing.” Derek answered.   
  
Allison frowned at him, confusion etched into her features. “I don't know what that means.”  
  
This time Derek did ruffle her hair. “It means that people forget that people are different, and some of those Disney movies are pretty old Alli, things are different now.”  
  
Allison nodded slowly. “So I'm not weird?”  
  
Derek thought for a moment, this would definitely be a conversation their mom, or even Laura for that matter would be better equipped for this but Allison had opened up to him, this was a big deal! He had to be the supportive big brother to Allison when she opened up to him.

“The only weird thing about you Allison is that you cried when the shark died in Jaws.”   
  
“He was misunderstood!” Allison protested.   
  
Derek laughed and nudged her shoulder. “Eat your ice cream, it's melting.”  
  
Allison nodded and began to eat, Derek focused on his own ice cream. He still felt like there was more he should say, to reassure Allison.   
  
“Sometimes... “ Derek began hesitantly. “Princesses fall in love with other princesses.” Allison turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. “And sometimes princes fall for princes, sometimes they fall for both or none at all.”  
  
“Who do you like?” Allison asked.   
  
“I don't like anyone.” Derek replied. Allison looked around again and Derek picked up on her heartbeat speeding up, he followed her gaze and held back his grin. “Who do _you_ like?” He shot back.   
  
Allison didn't respond immediately, her gaze was trained on a red headed girl sitting alone across the park, Derek looked around, wondering where this kids parent was, why was she even alone?  
  
“Her name is Lydia.” Allison said quietly, nervous. “She smells like strawberries and reads at a 5th grade level.”   
  
“She's all alone.” Derek said, Allison nodded, eyes now trained on the ground, he tilted his head and could make out the faint blush on her cheeks from behind the curtain of hair. “Maybe you should go talk to her?”  
  
Allison looked at him with wide eyes. “What would I say?”

“Alli, I can barely talk to people on my own behalf...” He trailed off, looking back at the ice cream truck before pulling out his wallet and handing her five dollars. “Go buy a bag of cotton candy, ask if she wants to hang out?”  
  
Allison frowned. “Mom will be mad if she knows I ate cotton candy and ice cream.”  
  
“I won't tell if you won't.” Derek winked.   
  
Allison grinned, she looked back over to Lydia. “What if she doesn't like me?”  
  
“Then she's not as smart as you think she is.”   
  
Allison jumped to her feet and looked back at Derek. “When are we going home?”  
  
“We should probably be heading back in an hour or two before we're missed.”   
  
Allison nodded again, walking a few feet away before turning back. “Will you stay here?”  
  
Derek nodded. “I'll be able to keep an eye on you both from here, figure out where her parents are, will you?”  
  
“Okay.” 

 

Derek watched Allison go to the ice cream truck and buying a cloud of pink and blue cotton candy, plucking wisps from it as she slowly made her way towards Lydia, Derek could hear her heart racing, he doesn't think he's ever known her to be so nervous, It's damn right adorable and he wasn't the type to eavesdrop but he just couldn't resist.   
  


“Hi...” Allison greeted, her heart rate racketing up more as Lydia looks at her and she's so awkward that's too cute.   
  
“Hi.” Lydia smiled back.   
  
“Where's your mom?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia shrugged. “She'll be back soon.”  
  
“Do you like cotton candy?”   
  
Lydia smiled and nodded as Allison offered it to her, picking some and eating it. She gestured for Allison to sit down with her.   
  
“Where are you parents?” Lydia asked.   
  
“At home, my big brother brought me here.” Allison looks over to Derek and waves, Derek waves back, he wished that he had brought a book with him or something, he pulled out his cellphone, he may as well play snake or something. They weren't going to leave until Lydia's mother came back at the very least.

“It must be nice to have a cool brother.” Lydia said as she helped herself to more cotton candy.   
  
“He's a huge dork.” Allison replied. “He just looks tough.”  
  
“It must be nice though... To have a big family like that.”   
  
Allison nodded seriously. “They're amazing. But I don't get it, why are you alone?”  
  
“I'm not exactly going to play soccer, am I?” Lydia frowned in the direction of where the group of boys are playing. “And I don't really like them either.”  
  
Allison laughed, all dimples and joy. “Boys are stupid.” She nodded.   
  
Derek could hear Lydia's heart racing too as she stared at Allison. “Do you want to play?” Lydia asked.

Allison nodded so fast Derek was scared that she would get whiplash.

  
  


Derek watched the two of them run and play for over an hour, at first, Lydia had seemed reluctant, scared to fall and get her skirt or whatever dirty but she had warmed up and It wasn't long until they were running circles around each other. There  _were_ a few moments where it seemed that Allison had gotten carried away with her wolf, though, dropping to all fours whenever her clumsiness got the better of her but she would quickly right herself and they'd be back to playing their game.

Derek didn't try to understand it beyond Lydia was some kind of princess and Allison was the knight supposed to rescue her, what he did understand though, was that Allison was smiling more than he had seen her all week, he knew that bringing her out was a good idea. They were a big family but Allison clearly needed to be away from that sometimes, she wasn't like Cora, who was happy to spend all of her time with the pack. 

 

Eventually Lydia's mother does return and Derek resists the urge to go up to the woman and yell at her for leaving her seven year old daughter alone in a park for well over an hour. Instead, he got up and walked over while the woman chastised Lydia for getting grass stains on her skirt as Allison stood off to the side glaring at her. Derek flashed his eyes at Allison in warning and she immediately backed off, looking down.   
  
“It's time to go Lydia, say goodbye to your friend.” Lydia's mom practically sneered the word friend and Derek had to hold back a growl of his own as he finally reached them. Her cell phone rang and she held a finger up and took a few steps away as she answered it.   
  
“Bye Alli.” Lydia sighed. “I had fun today.”  
  
Allison grinned and nodded. “Me too.”   
  
“Can we do it again?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison blushed slightly but she continued to nod. “Yes please.”  
  
“Lydia! Come on!” Her mother called.   
  
Lydia looked conflicted for a moment but she moved forward a pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Allison's mouth.   
  
“Bye Alli!” She waved as she followed her mother.  
  
Derek grinned at Allison's bewildered expression and couldn't resist. “Alli and Lydia, sitting in a tree-”  
  
“Shut up.” Allison muttered, though she was grinning.   
  
“Did you have fun?” He asked.   
  
“Yeah.” Allison nodded, turning to yawn into her arm. “She's really nice.”  
  
“Maybe you can invite her over next week.” Derek suggested. “It'll be good, mom will be happy to know you have a friend too.”  
  
Allison just looked sleepy now, worn out from the sugar crash and running around for an hour. He levelled a knowing look down at his little sister and grinned.   
  
“Do you need a piggy back ride?” He asked.  
  
“Does it count as a piggy back ride when you're a wolf?” Allison frowned.   
  
Derek rolled his eyes and lifted her easily onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her forehead drop against his shoulder. He knew she would fall asleep before they got home.   
  
“Thank you Derek.” Allison mumbled. “You're the best brother ever.”  
  
Derek smiled the entire journey home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got v emotional over this I regret nothing


	75. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know just because you're some kind of legendary witch, it doesn't mean you're not above a slap around the head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Mediaeval 
> 
> Basically an AU where Allison is Arthur and Lydia definitely isn't Merlin

 

 

Lydia was not a pro at riding horses, she hadn't been taught as a child so when she had been promptly thrown into her life, Lydia had had to adjust and learn fast.  
  
Still, she never would have thought herself capable of riding a horse full speed while supporting an injured person against her.  
  
“Just hang in there Allison.” Lydia mumbled, turning her face to the side to avoid getting another mouthful of the woman's dark curls.  
  
“Lydia... Just... Just stop.”  
  
Lydia got her arm more securely around Allison's waist to hold her upright. “Don't you dare. We're almost there.” She could feel the blood beginning to seep through the wraps again. “Gods, we're going to have to stop, I need to change your bandages.”  
  
Allison didn't respond but her head fell back against Lydia's shoulder, staring up at her with an unreadable expression.  
  
  
  
Allison was taller than her, heavier too, especially with her the steel plated armour she was still wearing but Lydia managed to get Allison off of the horse and ease her down to the ground, propping Allison up against the tree.  
  
She could feel Allison's eyes on her as she set up the site, they couldn't stay for long but Allison needed treating. Lydia flicked her wrist at the kindling, watching the fire come to life before going back to her horse to grab her medical supplies.  
  
“After all these years...” Allison whispered as Lydia knelt down beside her. “How could I have not known that you had magic.”  
  
Lydia soaked a rag and brought it up to Allison's forehead, pushing her hair from her face, trying not to let her touches linger. “That's because you were too busy swinging swords and being the kings daughter.”  
  
Allison caught Lydia's wrist with one hand, frowning at her. “And what? You thought that I never noticed you?”  
  
“No offence _your highness_ but for a land very anti magic you were very much oblivious to the fact that there was a magic user standing at your side for years.”   
  
Allison laughed, Lydia wished she hadn't, immediately she grimaced, turning her head away from Lydia.  
  
“I may have overlooked your magic but do not assume that I never once missed how much you've done for me.”  
  
Lydia pulled back. “I need to take your armour off... Can I-”  
  
Allison nodded and let Lydia pull her forward slightly and moved about unfastening the buckles of Allison's breastplate.  
  
“I know I never showed it.” Allison continued, hissing as Lydia removed the rest of the armour, setting it aside carefully. “But I appreciate everything you have ever done for me.”  
  
Lydia peels up the loose shirt to see the bandages, the blood is seeping through, she sighs as she removes those too.  
  
“Let it be Lydia.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I or-”  
  
“Don't you dare order me.” Lydia hissed, she reached for the bundle of herbs as the wound became clear, still seeping blood. She pressed the bundle against it. “I told you, the lake will heal you.”  
  
“You said that no mortal could survive a strike from that blade. It was forged from dragons breath.”  
  
“The lake heals, Allison.” Lydia reached for the bandages and began to wrap it around. “You still have a piece of the blade in your body, it's magic, Allison.”  
  
Allison closed her eyes. “Just let me die. I've seen enough battles to know that not even your magical lake can stop this.”  
  
“Hey,” Lydia grabbed Allison's jaw and forces their eyes to lock. “Just because you're the Queen that doesn't mean I have to listen to you.”  
  
“Actually you do.” Allison replied, opening one eye and smirking. “That's pretty much how this whole thing works remember?”  
  
No human should still look so beautiful when she's pale and feverish, but then again sometimes she thinks Allison is so far from human, magical in her own right.

 

It was and always has been Lydia's destiny to be by Allison's side, to protect her and stand by her side as she grew from the arrogant princess into the brave, determined (yet still arrogant) leader she is today.  
  
  
  
It was Allison's destiny to die.  
  
  
  
She had tried, she had tried so hard but every time she had tried to deter destiny from it's path, she had only succeeded in becoming it's driving force.

 

 _She_ had spared the druid boy Scott his life. Time and time again.  
  
  
_She_ had pushed Stiles towards the druids.  
  
  
_She_ had watched the darkness grow in the boy and infect Scott.  
  
  
_She_ had fought destiny and it had fought back.

 

Falling in love with Allison was never part of destiny's plan for Lydia, but then again, it was clear Lydia didn't do listening well. This was all her fault after all.  
  
“You're thinking far too loudly.” Allison said, she waved a finger at Lydia's face. “You have that look on your face.”  
  
Lydia huffed. “I don't have a look.”  
  
“Yeah you do.” Allison nodded, leaning back against the tree while Lydia checks the bandages. She rolled the shirt down and moved to reach for the armour. “No, leave it.”  
  
“What if we're attacked?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Stiles is dead, as is Scott. We won the battle and they no doubt believe me dead too.” Allison pressed a hand to her stomach and shifted. “My job is done.”  
  
“No it isn't.” Lydia stood, she kicked dirt over the fire, putting it out. “We need to carry on.”  
  
“Lydia-”  
  
“I'm not letting you die. We can make it.” She crouched down to help Allison up, slinging Allison's arm over her shoulder.  
  
Allison is weak, she's already lost too much blood and that shard of blade is still making its way through her, each movement she takes can't be helping either. They're running out of time, the lake is still so far away but she can't give up, won't give up. She's saved Allison's life too many times before, she refuses to fail now.

“This is what's going to happen.” Lydia said, helping Allison onto the horse and climbing up behind her. “We're going to go to Avalon. You're going to get into that lake and you're going to heal and then we're going to go home and celebrate our victory with the rest of the knights and _then_ you can go back to being the Queen and bossing me around. Deal?”  
  
Allison fell back against Lydia's chest. “Eight years and you've never directly listened to anything I have told you to do, I suppose I can't expect you to start now.”  
  
“It's about time you learnt that. It's good to know that all those concussions haven't had a lasting effect on your brain.”

“You know just because you're some kind of legendary witch, it doesn't mean you're not above a slap around the head.”

Lydia couldn't help but smile at the familiar banter, it took some of the tension away, made things feel almost normal.   
  
Allison started coughing, a painful, wet sound as she turned her head to the side and Lydia is pretty certain she saw blood.  
  
Almost normal.  
  
“So tell me Lydia, my blade, Excalibur, how exactly did you get it?”  
  
“It's... Kind of a long story.”  
  
“I'm clearly not going anywhere.” Allison replied. “You've been keeping so many secrets for so long. Tell me now.” She gave a small shrug. “Last request.”  
  
Lydia sighed and kicked for her horse to go faster, Allison still thought she was going to die. Lydia was determined to prove her wrong, just so that she could have bragging rights later on.  
  
“Fine, story time then. Try not to fall asleep, okay?” Even though her tone was teasing, she knew that Allison could hear the deeper meaning underneath.  
  
Don't die.  
  
“Well then you better keep the story interesting then, hadn't you?”  
  
  
  
  
They rode through the night, only pausing so Lydia could check on the rate of the wound and to make sure Allison drank, she couldn't stomach any food and Lydia couldn't afford to cause more damage.  
  
The blessing of the injury Allison had sustained by Scott's hand was that it was slow, she was bleeding out slowly.  
  
The curse was that it was painful for Allison, slow and torturous.  
  
Dawn was fast approaching and exhaustion seeped into Lydia's bones, she reached up to check Allison's pulse, the bleeding had mostly stopped, at least it felt that way. By now it was hard to tell.  
  
She tightened her hold on Allison and yawned against the woman’s neck. They were almost there and Allison would be fine.  
  


It all moved too fast for Lydia, one moment they were riding the trail, Lydia could see the lake in the distance and Allison was awake and responsive.  


The next, the horse was spooked, it reared, causing Lydia to fall and hit the ground hard, Allison landing heavily on top of her with a pained cry that filled her with terror as their belongings landed around them.  
  
“No!” Lydia scrambled to her knees as the horse ran away, there was no point in chasing it, she couldn't catch up if she tried. She turned to focus on Allison instead, the blood was seeping through Allison's shirt now, fresh and too much of it. “Allison? Allison speak to me.”  
  
“Were always bad at riding horses...” Allison mumbled, her skin was getting paler.  
  
“Stay awake.” Lydia said, pulling her up. “We're nearly there. We can do this.”  
  
“Lydia-”  
  
“No!” She tightened her hold on Allison and began to drag her towards the lake. “We're so close, we're going to make it.”  
  
Allison's steps were clumsy and slow and it did nothing to help Lydia's growing fears.  
“We're nearly there.” Lydia trained her eyes on the lake, dawn was fast approaching They were so close. “Just a little further.”  
  
“I'm not-” Allison stumbled and Lydia barely managed to keep her upright. “Lydia-” She gasped. “Just...”  
  
Lydia let out a frustrated cry and struggled to hold her up. “No, Allison. _No_.”  
  
Allison stumbled again, falling dropping to her knees and pulling Lydia down with her. Lydia let out a frustrated cry, she tried to pull Allison up but the woman was practically a dead weight.  
  
“Lydia...” Allison met her gaze, her eyes looked almost glazed. “Stop.”  
  
“Allison, we're so close!” Lydia's voice cracked, she grabbed Allison's wrist to try and pull her up. “We can make it, we just need to-”  
  
“Lydia.” Allison's free hand closed around Lydia's wrist, her voice weak yet steady. “It's over.”  
  
She pulled Lydia's wrist until their foreheads knocked together. “It's over.” She whispered.  
  
“I'm not giving up on you.” Lydia said, pulling away though Allison's grip didn't relent.  
  
Allison shook her head. “Just hold me.” She looked pleadingly up at Lydia. “Just hold me until it's over.”  
  
Lydia choked on a sob, moving around to wrap her arms around Allison's waist and pulled Allison against her. “This isn't how it's supposed to happen.”  
  
“Thank you Lydia.” Allison muttered. “Thank you.”  
  
Lydia closed her eyes and turned to press her forehead to the side of Allison's head. “I'm sorry, I was supposed to stop this happening.”  
  
She shifted them so that Allison was half on her knees, half on the ground, the birds around them were beginning to wake up, singing their morning song.  
  
“We brought peace at last. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Allison covered one of Lydia's hands with her own as her body relaxed, looking up at Lydia. “Listen...” She gasped. “There's something I want to say.”  
  
“You're not saying goodbye are you?” Lydia asked, still trying to sound teasing but failing horribly as she feels tears rise to the surface.  
  
“No,” she grunted as she struggled to shift to meet Lydia's gaze. “Everything you've done. I know now.... For me. For Camelot. For... For the kingdom you helped me build.”  
  
Lydia laughed. “You would have done it without me.”  
  
“Maybe.” Allison agreed with a smirk. Her eyes closed for a moment and her face twisted in pain and her back arched as she tried to move closer into Lydia's hold. Her lips were pale and chapped, her skin ghostly white. “I want to say something I've never said to you before... Have always wanted to say...” She took another shaky breath. “I love you, I have always loved you.” She managed to to reach up to curl her hand around the back of Lydia's head, fingers sliding into her hair, she pulled on Lydia until Lydia's forehead was pressed to Allison's chest. “Thank you.” She gasped. “For staying by my side. I love you.”  
  
Allison's hand fell from Lydia's head and she heard it hit the ground beside her.  
  
Lydia let out a sob, muffled against the material of Allison's shirt.  
  
She pulled back and stared at Allison's closed eyes. “Allison!” She shook the girls shoulders. “Allison!” Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and pressed her face against Allison's chest before letting out a scream.  
  
She had failed.  
  
She lost track of how long she stayed like that, pressed against Allison's body, fingers tangled in her shirt.  
  
How would she continue without Allison? What purpose did she have now that the once and future Queen of Albion had died because of her failure?  


Lydia opened her eyes.  
  
  
Future Queen.  
  
  
That's what she was always told. The once an future Queen. But that... That would imply that Allison would come back, that destiny was not finished with them yet.  
  
  
Reluctantly, Lydia pulled away from Allison and knelt beside her body. If she was right... Then Allison would come back. She would return when she was needed. When _destiny_ called back to her.

 

 

It took her a long time to work up the courage to move Allison. To finish their journey to Avalon. Together.

 

She found the wooden boat resting on the shore, as it always was.   
  
She lined it with wood and roses, weaving them together seamlessly. She lay Allison down in a bed of roses, her hands clasped around the hilt of Excalibur. Lydia just wished that Allison had her crown. She should have her crown.  
  
Lydia stared down at Allison, wiping at her eyes as she leant down to press her lips to her forehead.  
  
“I'm never going to leave you. I love you too.”  
  
She stepped away and pushed the boat fully into the water, mumbling the incantation under her breath and watching it drift into the lake. Lydia waited until she was sure Allison had moved into deeper waters.  
  
She choked back another sob and wiped at her eyes again. She knew what she had to do it was just... Was she ready for it?

Lydia let out her breath and waved her hand. “Ignis.” She muttered, forcing herself to watch as the boat ignited in bright orange flames.   
  
Dawn finally broke and as it did, the boat and the only girl she has ever loved sank into the lake, into Avalon where she would rest.  
  
  
Lydia sat down at the edge of the lake, drawing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them.

  
  
“I'll be waiting Allison. I'll wait for you to come back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "If I die young" and I just... ?????  
> There had been too much happiness  
> Death had to happen
> 
> also HOLY SHIT day 75! We're officially 3/4 of the way through this!


	76. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She's like the fucking dog whisperer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/user/eldad75/videos) entire YouTube channel basically inspired this entire fic and you should check them out and cry because it's perfect

  
  


“You know there's a dog out there.” Kira said offhandedly as she walked into Lydia's apartment.  
  
“I know.” Lydia replied, sparing the girl a glance. “I've been leaving it food and water for the last week, I don't know any shelters that have a no kill policy.”  
  
It was a small dog, Lydia didn't know much about dogs but it looked young, the messy grey fur was overgrown and almost completely obscured its eyes and despite Lydia's efforts it just wouldn't trust her. She was scared to push it in case it ran into the road, at least in the bush it was hiding in, it was safe from the rain and most of the cold.   
  
“I heard of a place.” Kira said. “Rising moon or something like that.”  
  
“Rising moon?” Lydia frowned. “What kind of a name for a shelter is that?”  
  
Kira sat on Lydia's sofa and pulled her phone from her pocket. “Honestly I think that was the name of whatever it used to be before it became a shelter.”   
  
“Are you looking for it?” Lydia asked, moving to sit beside her. “I'm worried that the dog will get hit by a car if someone doesn't do anything soon.”  
  
“Here!” Kira grinned, turning to show Lydia her phone. It was a simple design, a moon in the corner of the screen with a howling wolf, whoever ran this shelter really needed a talk in design and marketing, no wonder she didn't know it existed.   
  
“How did you hear about this place?”  
  
“Some guy in my building had an incident with his scorpion tank a while back... They came in and spent the entire day catching scorpions.”  
  
Lydia stared critically at Kira for a few moments. “Is this the same place that had a rabid raccoon?” Kira nodded. “Yeah, you really need to find a new building.”   
  
“I'm going to call them.” Kira said.   
  
“Sure, you want coffee?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Half the reason I came here was because you make the best coffee Lydia.” Kira winked.   
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and got up to head towards the kitchen. She could hear Kira talking in the other room and when she returned Kira was just putting her phone back into her pocket.  
  
“She'll be here in about ten minutes.” Kira replied. “Sounds really nice.”   
  
“Is that it?”  
  
“Yeah, Allison's gonna come here, she'll probably want you to show her where the dog is cause you've been feeding it.” Kira relaxed into the sofa with her coffee. “So... I need to find a new building to live in, preferably one that doesn't have frequent animal invasions...”  
  
“I'll go get the laptop.”

 

 

When the door knocked almost ten minutes later, Lydia left Kira with the laptop and answered the door, not sure what she was expecting but definitely wasn't expecting a doe eyed girl with dark curls looking back at her.   
  
“Hi- uh... Kira?”  
  
“That's me!” Kira called from the sofa.   
  
“I'm Allison.” Allison greeted. “I got called about a dog?” Her gaze flickered from Lydia to Kira quickly, almost nervously. Lydia finally spotted the take-out bag and bright red leash in her left hand.   
  
“Yeah, I spotted it about a week ago. I'm Lydia, by the way.”  
  
Allison smiled at her briefly. “Can you show me?”  
  
“Sure.” Lydia grabbed her jacket from the hook by the door. “Kira, you coming?”  
  
“Hell yeah I am.” Kira closed the laptop. “Dogs trump apartment hunting every time.”   
  
  
  
Lydia led Allison and Kira out of the building and across the street, she pulled her jacket around herself and glanced at Allison, her gaze kept flickering around, clearly focused on her job. She didn't look at all bothered by the cold despite only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.   
  
“I've been leaving food for it.” Lydia explained as they reached the bushes where the dog had been living. “But it runs away whenever I get too close.”   
  
Allison nodded and looked back to Lydia and Kira in turn. “Can you guys stay there?” She asked. “Three of us might scare the dog.”  
  
“No problem.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison walked towards the bush and sat down, crossing her legs and looking entirely too relaxed, she opened the take-out bag and pulled out two neatly wrapped burgers, setting one down on the ground beside her.   
  
“I'm sorry, I should have asked you both first.” Allison frowned. “Do you mind?”  
  
“Not at all but...” Lydia made a face as Allison bit into a burger. “What are you doing?”  
  
“It's part of my whole thing.” Allison shrugged, she pulled off a chunk from the other burger and threw it into the bushes. “Hey buddy,” she cooed. “You wanna come out?”

Lydia almost wanted to scoff, If Allison wasn't so cute and didn't come off as nervous around people, she would have. Did she think that she hadn't tried that already? God, Lydia had spent a week trying to do what Allison was doing.   
  
She glanced at Kira who was watching Allison continue to tear off chunks of burger with interest.   
  
To her surprise, a small head popped out of the bushes and peered around.  
  
“Hey there!” Allison smiled, her voice calming, she threw small pieces of burger towards the dog, trying to lure it further out. “You hungry? You want some burger?” She smiled brightly as the dog came all the way out. “It's good, right?” She chuckled.

“She's like the fucking dog whisperer.” Kira mumbled.

Allison smiled in their direction and shifted onto her knees, holding her hands up when the dog whimpered and began to back away. She tilted her head to look underneath the dog.   
  
“It's a boy.” Allison said. She reached for the leash with her free hand and made a loop to act as a collar, she held a piece of burger in her other hand and held it out in invitation. “He might panic when I put the leash on.” Allison murmured. “It can be upsetting to watch.” She glanced back at Lydia and Kira.  
  
“Do what you have to do.” Lydia nodded.   
Allison nodded back, just before the dog could move away, Allison grabbed the leash and threw the loop onto his neck with practised ease, the dog howled and screamed as he pulled away from Allison and tried to run back into the bushes.   
  
“No, no, puppy no!” Allison pleaded, letting the puppy drag her, she followed him as he tried to run. “It's okay, it's okay.” She repeated, moving as close as she could as the dog froze.   
  
“Is he okay?” Lydia asked.   
  
“He's fine, you're fine right buddy?” Allison knelt down, her hold on the leash tightening. With her free hand she reached forward slowly and stroked under his chin slowly. “That's okay, good boy...” her fingers moved up to his nose and Allison smiled as he licked her fingers. “Good boy.” Her hand moved to the top of his head and the dog melted, eyes closing and pressing into Allison's hand.   
  
Lydia let out a disbelieving laugh as the dog crawled into Allison's lap.   
  
“Good boy.” Allison smiled. “You're never gonna sleep outside again, promise.” She looked up at Lydia, her expression full of warmth. “Thank you. You wanna name him?”  
  
“I-what?”   
  
“Name him, you've been taking care of him so you may as well have the honour of naming him.” She smiled, whatever nervousness she had when they had first met was now long gone. God, she looks so cute, the name Bambi comes to mind.

“Uh... Prada.”   
  
“Prada.” Allison nodded. “Okay, you hear that?” Allison grinned down at the dog. “Prada, we're gonna have to get you a collar.” Allison stood up and Prada nuzzled into her chest and Allison laughed. “Oh man, he's covered in fleas. They're biting me to hell.”   
  
“So what happens now?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I take him to the vets, get him checked over... A nice bath... Though we're probably gonna have to shave this off.” Allison stroke her hands through the matted fur. “He'll feel good as new.”

 

They followed Allison to where her car was parked and watched her put Prada into the passenger seat and closed it behind.   
  
“Thank you again, for calling me, for looking after him...” Allison reached into her back pocket and held out a card to Lydia. “Derek said I have to start giving out these, business an stuff... I don't know.” Allison shrugged. “I just like animals.”

“Thank you.” Lydia replied, taking the card, it had the number and address underneath.   
  
Allison stared at Lydia for a few for moments before nodding. “Okay... I- I better get him to the vets before he gets restless.” She glanced away and rubbed the back of her neck. “It was nice to meet you.” Her gaze snapped to Kira. “Both of you.” She amended.  
  
“Yeah you too.” Lydia smiled.  
  
Allison blushed slightly before nodding and muttering a goodbye before darting around to the drivers seat.

“Oh my God she's a puppy!” Kira gushed as the car disappeared around the corner. She turned to Lydia. “She's so cute! Did you see how she looked at you?”

“Kira...” Lydia groaned. “Can we go back to finding you an apartment?”  
  
“Sure.” Kira smirked as they began to walk back to her building. “Hey is this place pet friendly?”  
  
She had that look in her eyes, Lydia knows she should probably be concerned.

 

 

She hadn't planned on going to the shelter so soon but Kira had found a link to the shelters YouTube channel and they had promptly spent the rest of Kira's visit watching various videos of Allison and two others, Derek and some guy called Stiles as they rescued an assortment of different animals, everything from dogs to snakes.   
  
Lydia was admittedly smitten with Allison by the time they had stopped watching and Kira would be so smug if she knew Lydia had gone to the shelter but she couldn't stop herself.   
  
A bell overhead chimed as she walked in and she was immediately greeted by dogs barking, cats meowing and a whole other collection of sounds she couldn't pick apart.   
“Hey there pretty lady.”  
  
Lydia startled and looked to her right, expecting a sleaze bag for her to punch and instead staring at a huge, green parrot.   
  
“Y- you can talk.” Lydia said.  
  
“So can you, you want a fucking medal?” The parrot replied.   
  
Okay, _wow._  
  
Lydia opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of footsteps and several smaller steps, she looked around in time to see Allison stumble out from the back room, soaking wet and laughing as she hit the floor, at least half a dozen equally wet puppies following her and diving onto her, barking playfully and biting at her.  
  
“Guys, guys! Stop!” Allison laughed.   
  
This is what heaven looks like. Beautiful woman in wet clothes being smothered by Labrador puppies.   
  
Allison looked up and caught Lydia's gaze, her entire body freezing. “Oh my God I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here.” Allison scrambled to sit up, much to the puppies protests. “Guys, please, look!” She pointed at Lydia and the puppies began to run at her instead. “No no wait!”  
  
Lydia laughed and knelt down and let herself be surrounded, she could see why Allison likes this job, this is _amazing._  
  
“Lydia?”   
  
“You remember me.” Lydia smiled, looking up from the puppies to Allison (who is also such a puppy)   
  
A light blush rose to Allison's cheeks as she glanced away. “Course I do...I uh... It was only a week ago and... I really don't think I would forget you.”

Lydia stroked the closest puppy once more and stood up. “Your parrot is... Interesting.”  
  
Terror flashed over Allison's face. “Oh no... What did he say?”  
  
“He asked, if I wanted a fucking medal.”  
  
“Totoro!!!” Allison gasped, turning to the parrot. “We talked about this!”  
  
“Don't act like you don't curse like a fucking sailor.” Totoro replied.   
  
“Totoro...” Allison sighed. “I'm sorry about him.” She said, turning back to Lydia. “We got him out of a... Not so nice house and Stiles only seems to encourage him.” She looked back to the parrot. “Why don't you go and check on everyone in the back?”  
  
“Fine. You two ladies have fun.” Totoro said before flying into the back room.   
  
Allison bent down to scoop up two of the puppies. “Totoro is basically our helper when there's no one else around. He thinks he's people.” She explained.   
  
“That is... Adorable.”  
  
Allison blushed again. “So what brings you here?”  
  
“I saw the YouTube channel and I had to see the place where it all happens.” Lydia said. “And I wanted to see if Prada was doing okay?”  
  
Allison grinned. “Prada is doing amazing, you wanna see him?”

“Can I?”  
  
“Totally! You might be surprised though.” She glanced down at the puppies. “Come on you guys, nap time.” Two of the puppies began to follow her and she stared down at the others. “Guys, come on.”  
  
“I got them.” Lydia said, crouching down to pick them up. “Where's their mother?”  
  
“She... Died, she was dead when me and Derek found them.”   
  
She followed Allison into a room lined with kennels. “I'm so sorry.”  
  
“We can't save them all.” Allison murmured. “But I'll try.” She added, glancing over her shoulder at Lydia and smiling.   
  
Lydia glanced into each passing kennel at the dogs, how happy they all were.  
  
“So who's Derek?” Lydia asked. “Boyfriend?”  
  
Allison looked like she was about to drop the puppies in her arms, she turned to Lydia, eyes wide. “Good God no.” She shook her head and crouched down to put the puppies inside, the two that had been following her walking in obediently. “Derek is like my brother.”   
  
“Here.” Lydia handed Allison the other puppies who barked in protest.   
  
“Me and Derek... We grew up together.” She closed the kennel behind them. “Stiles too. I... Don't do well with people. They've been by my side my entire life, they helped me set this whole thing up.”  
  
Lydia crouched down beside her. “You seem fine with me.”   
  
“We're talking about animals... I... I can talk about animals.” Allison stood up and cleared her throat. “So, Prada?”  
  
Lydia nodded and followed Allison to a kennel a few feet away.   
  
“Do you have any pets?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Um... A dog, a cat, bearded dragons, a rat, a snake, a hedgehog and a tarantula.”  
  
“Jesus you have a zoo...” Lydia tried not to think about the tarantula, it wasn't a whole deal breaker. “Are there any animals you're afraid of?”  
  
“Stingrays.” Allison answered immediately.  
  
“That's random.” Lydia laughed. “Is it...” She trailed off. “You wouldn't happen to be a fan of Steve Irwin, would you?”  
  
“I have every episode of his show on DVD. Stiles brought me them after my video copies got all of their use... That was a rough week.”  
  
Allison opened a kennel door and a white dog came running out, barking happily and circling Allison.   
  
“Hey Prada!” Allison grinned.   
  
“Prada?!” Lydia gasped. “He looks so...”  
  
“Right?” Allison laughed.   
  
Lydia crouched down and couldn't help but laugh as he ran up to her. “He's so happy.”  
  
“He remembers you.” Allison knelt down and stroked his head and smiled at Lydia.   
  
“Is he up for adoption?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Can I adopt him?”  
  
“I- yeah, you want to?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I really do.”  
  
“Awesome. You hear that Prada?”  
  
Prada barked happily.   
  
“Come on, you gotta fill out some paperwork...” Allison frowned.   
  
“Don't like paperwork?”  
  
“It's why Derek and Stiles helped me open the shelter. They handle the boring stuff.”  
  
Seriously, this girl can't get any cuter if she tried.   
  
“Do I have to pay for anything?” Lydia asked.   
  
“You don't have to.” Allison replied. “Donations are appreciated and we sell leashes and bowls and all that stuff...”  
  
“Wait, do you guys only live on donations?”   
  
Allison nodded, frowning slightly. “Me and Derek opened it with money we both inherited from our families and...” She trailed off with a shake of her head. “It's complicated.”  
  
“You don't have to talk about it.” Lydia said before Allison could get more flustered. “But... Do you want any volunteers?”  
  
“You want to adopt Prada and volunteer?” Allison smiled.  
  
“You're very influential.” Lydia replied seriously. “Honestly, if you asked someone with those puppy dog eyes you would get so many volunteers.”  
  
“I-Puppy dog eyes?”   
  
Lydia looked down at Prada, who was happily sat in her arms. “So, adoption papers?”  
  
“Right.” Allison nodded. “Do you need any supplies?”  
  
“Um... Literally everything.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison looked a little confused and Lydia wondered if it was inappropriate to ask her out. Fuck it.  
  
“Do you have plans on Friday?”  
  
Allison turned back to her, arms full with a leash, bowls, a bag of food.   
  
“Um... No? Unless I get called out to a rescue...”  
  
“So barring a rescue... Would you maybe go out for dinner with me? Or a movie? There's a documentary on whales on right now and I've been hoping to find someone to watch it with but-”  
  
“I'd love to.” Allison cut her off. “Are you sure though? People don't usually like me.”  
  
“I like you.”  
  
Allison blushed again and set the supplies on the counter. “You want to go out with me?”  
  
“I'm pretty sure that if I keep making excuses to come here to visit you I'll end up adopting more animals and I'm only allowed three in my building.”  
  
“I'd love to go out with you.” Allison replied. “But if you adopt more animals I am not going to stop you, I can't even stop myself.”  
  
Lydia couldn't stop smiling as she signed the paperwork, she made sure to give a donation to her too, it was clear to see that saving animals and this shelter was Allison's entire life.   
  
“So I'll see you on Friday?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison nodded. “Yes, please.”   
  
Lydia laughed and pressed her face against Prada's head. “Okay then...” She nodded. “I'll see you on Friday.”  
  
Allison beamed at her and Lydia clipped the leash to Prada's collar and took the bag of supplies as she left the shelter, she had barely made it a block away before her phone began to ring.   
  
“Kira?” She asked as soon as she answered it.  
  
“Hey Lyds, what are you doing right now?”  
  
Lydia glanced down at Prada. “I just adopted a dog.”  
“...What?”  
  
“I visited Allison.”  
  
“I knew-”  
  
“I adopted Prada.”  
  
“Oh my-”  
  
“And I asked Allison out on a date.”   
  
“Oh my God. Lydia.” Kira laughed. “Holy shit. You're going to date a puppy who saves puppies.”  
  
She really was, Allison was adorable and inspirational and Lydia really couldn't wait until Friday, to get to know her better and find out more about her.   
  
God, she was too smitten already.

 


	77. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I were you...” Lydia began, looking up and meeting the wolfs eyes. “I would give up now.”

  
  


Lydia came to slowly, the first thing she registered was the pain in her head, the coldness of the ground and the tight pain of the shackles around her wrists, secured to the ground in front of her.

The memories followed quickly, Aiden and his brother, grabbing her, knocking her out, a passing thought as the darkness took over.  
  
Allison was right.  
  
Getting involved with Aiden may have been for fun but all it's led to is her being used and kidnapped, shackled to the floor like an animal waiting to be put down.   
  
But why?  
  
What purpose does she serve for them?

Lydia sighed to herself as she tried to find a position that was considerably more comfortable position that wouldn't leave her with more bruises than she already no doubt has.   
  
“We were wondering when you would wake up.”  
  
Lydia looked up to see Deucalion watching her curiously from across the room.  
  
“Maybe next time, don't knock me out.” Lydia replied. “Is Aiden around? I'd like to be able to tell him to suck his own dick from now on but I guess you can pass on the message.”  
  
Deucalion laughed. “I'll be sure he gets the message.”  
  
Lydia pulled at the chains. “Why am I here?”  
  
“Scott would never let one of his own suffer, as soon as they know you're here, he'll give himself up.”  
  
Lydia knew that he was right, at least on some level, Stiles wouldn't let Scott do it though, he wouldn't let Scott out of his sight for long enough for the boy to come here. They would all be butting heads to try and figure out what to do.

All except...  
  
“If I were you...” Lydia began, looking up and meeting the wolfs eyes. “I would give up now.”

“Please, Lydia. We've been watching you all. McCall is the golden boy. He wouldn't even put Peter Hale down after everything that happened.” He stepped closer. “He wouldn't kill the man who turned him into a werewolf, put you in the hospital, invaded your mind and used you to bring himself back to life.”

“I wasn't talking about Scott.” Lydia said.   
  
Deucalion made a sound, almost like he was interested and took a step closer. “Then pray tell me, who were you talking about?”  
  
“Someone who is going to be very angry when she finds out that you've kidnapped me. Who did you send to tell Scott? They're probably going to die.”  
  
She knows Allison too well now, she's not bound by the pack. Lydia's learnt that Allison is far too independent to be held back by Scott and the others, she won't waste time and that's what makes her reckless, dangerous. A hunter.   
  
Deucalion laughs as he leaves the room, he no doubt thinks Lydia is talking about Cora, he probably doesn't realise how dangerous Allison can be.  
  
Honestly, Lydia doesn't really know how dangerous she is. She's never seen Allison at her limit. She doesn't want Allison to show up because badass hunter or not, that's still one teenager against multiple alpha werewolves and while she really doesn't want to be chained up and held as their hostage, she definitely doesn't want Allison to get herself killed on some heroic rescue mission.   
  
Allison is the only person she really trusts, really allows herself to be open with- not that she really had much of a choice in the matter, Allison can read her like a book and has proven herself not to be afraid of calling Lydia out on her bullshit (her casual hookups with Aiden to name an example) It's a little scary with how well Allison knows her but now she feels like she knows Allison just as well.  
  
Which is why she's terrified because she knows Allison is going to come to get her, regardless of if she has backup or not. It's just a matter of when.  
  
  
  
  
She gets her answer an hour later, when she hears a loud crash from somewhere further inside the building. It's almost immediately followed by roars and the clattering of metal and Lydia takes her chance to pull at the chains, hoping and preying that they will give way (she's being optimistic, she knows, but she has to try.)  
  
A pained howl forces her to look up and she's just in time to see Allison appear in the doorway, slightly dishevelled and a lot pissed off but very much here and alive.   
  
“Lydia!” Allison let out a relieved sight as she begins to cross the room, lowering her crossbow, Lydia can already see her grazed knuckles and the slight limp in her step but her attention is drawn to the flash of red eyes behind the girl.  
  
“Allison! Behind yo-”  
  
Allison spins around before she can finish her sentence, firing a bolt as Deucalion closes the distance between them, the bolt grazes his arm as he knocks the crossbow from Allison's hands, not deterred even as she's reaching for one of her knives. All Lydia can do is watch as they fight, Deucalion may be an alpha but Allison holds her own against him, dodging each of his attacks as she launches back with her own. But all things come to an end and Lydia lets out a cry of her own as she watches Deucalion grab Allison's wrist with one hand and wrap his other hand around her throat, he lifts Allison into the air effortlessly before slamming her down into the ground with enough force to stun even Derek.

It's a miracle she's even conscious.   
  
“This was not what I was expecting.” Deucalion said simply, pressing a knee into Allison's stomach and punching a gasp from her lips.   
  
“Sorry to disappoint.” Allison replied.  
  
“Not disappointed.” He smirked, digging his knee in further and making Allison hiss in pain, her eyes closing as she threw her head back. “Intrigued.” He looked over to Lydia. “Your friend here took down Aiden, Ethan and Ennis before me or Kali knew what was happening.” He looked back to Allison. “But they'll be fine.”  
  
“Shame. I should have made sure Aiden was dead first.” Allison spat the words.   
  
“You're not really in the position to be making threats, are you, hunter?” Deucalion asked.

“Let Lydia go. Leave her out of this.”  
  
“And what, you'll take her place?” He asked in a condescending voice.   
  
“Would it work?”

“Allison, no.” Lydia shook her head.   
  
Allison twisted her head enough to see Lydia and Lydia was caught off guard by her expression, it was a look she had seen directed her way more and more recently but hadn't taken the time to read into.

“You'll have to do better than that Allison.” Deucalion sighed.

“Fine.” She looked back at the alpha. “Let me up, we'll make a deal.”  
  
“Allison!”  
  
“Fine.” Deucalion stood up, pulling the knife from her hand as he did so. “Lets go and see what damage you've done to my pack.”  
  
Allison rolled onto her side and pushed herself up, doing everything she can to hide the fact that she's in pain.   
  
“Allison, don't do this.” Lydia begged.   
  
Allison glanced over to Deucalion and back to Lydia. “I have to. Don't worry Lyds, you'll be fine.”  
  
“It's not me I'm worried about...” Lydia muttered as Allison walked away.   
  
  
The following ten minutes were agonising, what could Allison offer them? They wanted Scott or Derek, would Allison seriously help them do that? Lydia can't see Allison betraying Scott like that. Derek is another thing entirely though and when Deucalion returns, a silent but still bleeding Aiden and Ethan continuing past and into another room, her fears are only encouraged.

 

“I like her.” He said, crouching down in front of Lydia and glancing at where Allison's crossbow lay. “Very... Driven.”  
  
“Where is she?” Lydia demanded.   
  
“Running an errand or two. Don't worry, she's fine.” He studied Lydia for a moment, a curious expression on his face. “I always stand by the belief that hunters make good wolves... But Allison? She would be perfect.”  
  
“She would never become a wolf.” Lydia snapped. “So don't think for a moment you can talk her into it.”  
  
Deucalion chuckled under his breath. “Have you asked yourself why she came here? Alone?”  
  
“To save me.”  
  
“Have you ever wondered why she would go to such risks to save you? To come here alone to try and save you?”  
  
Because they were best friends, because Allison promised to not let Lydia get hurt again, because Allison has been trying to prove to everyone that she isn't her mother or her aunt from the moment she came back to Beacon Hills, there are so many reasons as to why Allison would go to such lengths but Lydia has a feeling that non of them are what Deucalion is thinking about.

“What happens now?” Lydia asked instead.   
  
“We're going to go and meet Allison in a little while. Just as soon as everyone has healed from Allison's little... Display.”  
  
He leaves Lydia like that, trapped and chained and alone with her thoughts as she wonders what Allison has done to ensure Lydia's safety.   
  
  
  
  
When the time comes to leave, Ennis is the one to approach her, to remove she shackles and wrap the thick rope around her wrists, binding them together in front of her. Lydia can't help the smug smirk she shoots in Aiden's direction as she's led past him. He still looks pale from whatever it was Allison did to him.   
  
She's surprised they don't blindfold her as they transport her, just to enforce any other clichés that come with being kidnapped, but Lydia is hardly going to complain, the sky is clear and darkness has long since fallen leaving her able to see every star as Ennis drives her across town while the twins follow on either side with their bikes, she has no idea where Deucalion and Kali are, no doubt already at wherever they're supposed to meet Allison.  
  
  
  
They end up five miles out of town, as she predicted, Deucalion and Kali are already there waiting. 

“You won't have to wait long.” Deucalion said. “We all wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be interrupted.”  
  
“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Kali asked quietly.  
  
“Are you questioning me?” Deucalion replied, he was smiling but Lydia felt the need to shrink back at his tone.  
  


Considering that they've somehow convinced Allison to help them in exchange for Lydia, none of them look pleased. None of them look like they've won. The twins and Kali just look angry, Ennis looks as indifferent as always and Lydia doesn't even have time to decipher what Deucalion's expression means because she hears the sound of a car approaching and turns in time to make out Derek's car coming to a stop a few feet away.   
  
She's expecting Allison to get out of the drivers seat, Derek in the trunk so she's surprised (and relieved and more than a little confused) when Derek gets out of the drivers seat as Allison climbs from the passenger seat.  
  
“I was beginning to wonder if you would turn up.” Deucalion said   
  
“I made a deal.” Allison replied, stepping in front of the headlights as Derek walked around the back of the car to remove something from the trunk. “I had no intention of going back on it.”  
  
“Is everything in order?”  
  
“Of course. And you?”  
  
“We will leave Beacon Hills as soon as Lydia is out of our custody, as agreed.”  
  
Derek reached Allison's side, a duffel bag in his hand, Lydia frowned, how had Allison convinced him to go with them?  
  
“Well shall we?” Deucalion asked.   
  
Allison nodded, glancing at Derek for a moment, the two are far from friends, but in that moment, Lydia swore she something between them, a mutual understanding, a new respect... She doesn't know.  
  
“Lets do this.” Allison replied.   
  
“Time to go.” Kali muttered, cutting away the ropes around her wrists and pushing at Lydia until she got with the program and began to walk towards Allison and Derek.   
  
Allison took the bag from Derek and began to walk towards her, eyes cast downwards. Lydia stopped in her tracks.  
  
“Wait- what... Allison, what's happening?”  
  
Allison reached her and took a moment to look over to the alpha pack before settling her gaze on Lydia. “I made a deal.”  
  
“What do you mean you made a deal?” Lydia demanded, grabbing Allison's wrists. “What did you do?”  
  
“Lydia you need to let me go.”  
  
“Not until you tell me what you've done!” Lydia yelled, Allison looked back at her, eyes full of hurt.   
  
“I promised that you wouldn't get hurt... I had to make sure I kept that promise and they wanted Derek or Scott but I couldn't give them up, I couldn't-” Allison shook her head. “Deucalion wanted me instead.”  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“I agreed.”  
  
“You can't! Allison, you're not a wolf, you're-”  
  
Allison cut her off with a hug, pulling Lydia close. Lydia clung to her, Allison had only just come back, she couldn't lose her again, not so soon, not before she could organise her feelings.  
  
“I don't want to lose you yet.” She admitted.  
  
“You're going to be okay.”  
  
“Promise me you'll come back, I need you to come back.”  
  
“Love is like the north star in a changing world. It is always constant.” Allison pulled away. “I'll find my way back to you.”  
  
“As heart warming as this is...” Deucalion sighed. “We have things to do and places to see.”  
  
Allison locked her jaw and nodded. “Go to Derek. He'll keep you safe.”   
  
Lydia was too stunned to speak, instead, she watched as Allison reached the alpha pack, coming to a stop in front of Deucalion at the same moment she felt Derek reach her side.   
  
Deucalion grabbed Allison, turning her so that her back was to him and she was staring back at Lydia.  
  
“Lydia, don't look.” Derek warned.   
  
He pulls her head to the left and yanks at the neckline of her shirt with the other hand, his eyes flashing red the moment before he sinks his fangs into her shoulder.   
  
Lydia didn't try to stop herself from screaming and moving forward, only to be held back by Derek, Allison cried out as dropped to her knees as soon as Deucalion pulled away, her hand coming up shakily to cover the wound, the colour draining from her skin.   
  
“I told you Lydia,” Deucalion called, pausing only to lick the blood from his lips. “Hunters always make the best wolves.”  
  
Allison lifted her head and met Lydia's gaze, her expression pained and apologetic.   
  
“Get up.” Deucalion ordered and Allison's eyes flashed gold immediately, causing Lydia to gasp, was it normal for a change to happen so suddenly? She chanced a look at Derek and saw an expression that mirrored her own fear there, so no, it probably wasn't.  
  
Maybe Deucalion was right, maybe hunters were supposed to be wolves, maybe Allison was supposed to be a wolf.   
  
And she had just signed herself off to be the beta of an alpha pack.

“Say goodbye Allison, who knows when we'll return.” Deucalion curled an arm around her shoulders, almost like he care and Lydia wanted to be sick.   
  
Allison gave one last lingering look to Lydia, her eyes fading back to brown and all Lydia could do was watch her go, watch the twins get onto their motorcycles, Kali and Ennis get into the car that had transported her there and Allison get into the car with Deucalion.

“We need to go.” Derek said. “We need to tell the others.”  
  
“I can't believe you all let her do that.”  
  
“Nobody else knows.”  
  
“She told _you_?” Lydia asked, incredulous.   
  
“She knew I wouldn't stop her from doing it. She needed someone to take you home, not to talk her out of it.”  
  
Lydia looked back to the space where the pack had occupied only a few moments ago.   
  
“What's wrong?” Derek asked.  
  
  
“I didn't get the chance to tell her... To tell her I love her too.” 


	78. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way, you deserve everything Lyds, don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human  
> Mother!Lydia  
> Talk of past abuse

 

 

Lydia was woken by the feeling of two solid bodies flinging themselves onto the bed.

"Mom, wake up!"

She opened her eyes and blinked slowly until her two children came into focus.

"Daniel, Sophia... What's wrong?" She asked, wearily looking from Sophia's blue eyes to Daniels green.

"We found something in the attic!" Daniel grinned.

Lydia sat up. "What were you doing in the attic?" 

She saw the two of them exchange a guilty look, Daniel may be the older child, but his little sister was far too cunning for her own good.

"Come and see!" Sophia said instead, tugging at the blankets. "We brought it down and everything!"

"Okay, okay, let me get my dressing gown."

With that, the kids scrambled off of her and out of her room. Lydia let her head fall back to the pillows and glanced over at the clock on the night stand.

It was barely eight in the morning.

So much for a summer vacation lie in.

Letting out a muted groan, Lydia climbed from the bed, stretching as she grabbed her silk dressing gown from the back of the door.

As predicted, the ladder leading up to the attic was down and Lydia was left wondering how a nine and seven year old had managed to get up there without waking Lydia.

When she made it downstairs she was further surprised by the huge box in the middle of the living room floor, Daniel and Sophia were on the sofa, practically vibrating with excitement, they weren't even paying attention to their cartoons.

"What's in the box?" She asked, kneeling down in front of it.

"Camping stuff!" Daniel exclaimed, throwing himself off of the sofa and opening the box.

"Camping stuff?"

"Yeah!" Sophia nodded. "Why didn't you tell us we had camping stuff?"

"Because I didn't know either." Lydia murmured. "It must have been left by the people who lived here before us."

Honestly she's not surprised that the box went unnoticed for so long, they've lived there since Sophia was born and Jackson had always promised to clear out the attic but had never actually followed through with it.

She wasn't surprised, he never cared all that much anyway.

"There's more stuff upstairs!" Daniel grinned. "There's a tent and everything!"

"And it's never been opened!" Sophia added.

Lydia got the horrible feeling that she knew where this was going.

"Can we go camping?" Daniel asked. "Please?" He dragged out the please for as long as he possibly could which was equal parts impressive and annoying.

"Daniel," Lydia began, trying for the stern motherly voice but it's too early and her resolve is already weak. "We've never been camping before, I don't know anything about camping."

"But Allison does." Sophia chimed in. "She's told us stories about the times she went camping with her family."

Lydia couldn't help the small frown, honestly she could of predicted this too.

"Allison might have other things to do." She replied. "She might not be able to take us camping."

She definitely didn't expect to see both of her children's faces crumple as though she had just told them Santa didn't exist.

"Doesn't Allison like us?" Daniel asked, looking on the verge of tears and no, please no.

"Honey you know Allison adores you both," Lydia moved to pull them both into her lap and hugged her children close. "She might be working though. She owns that book store and she might not be able to take the time off." She felt her resolve crumble entirely when her gaze was met with puppy dog eyes (a trick they had obviously picked up from Allison.) "But I'll call her now, okay?"

Allison is usually up at around this time anyway, so she doesn't have to worry about waking the girl up.

The kids grinned up at her, victorious, and scrambled from her lap and back to the sofa. Not even Allison and camping was enough to distract them from adventure time.

Lydia grabbed the phone from the table as she headed towards the kitchen, dialling Allison's number as she went.

“Hey hey.” Allison's bright voice greeted.  
  
“Hey Alli.” Lydia smiled.  
  
“Lydia! You're up early.”  
  
“The kids woke me up.” Lydia replied.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Allison asked.

“Yeah,” Lydia glanced through the kitchen door towards the living room. “They were in the attic.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Mhm.” Lydia leant against the counter and considered whether or not to make coffee and what to make the kids for breakfast. “They found camping stuff.”  
  
Allison laughed warmly and Lydia couldn't help but smile. “You never told me you've been camping.”  
  
“That's because I haven't.” Lydia replied. “I think it was left over from whoever lived here before I moved in. It makes me wonder what else is up there.” She just can't believe that her own children are happy to go up there.  
  
“Want me to have a look?” Allison asked. “I know you're scared of spiders.”  
  
“You don't have to.”  
  
“I don't mind, I was gonna call you in a little while anyway, maybe bring you all breakfast?”

“Daniel and Sophia want you to come camping with us.” Lydia blurted out, immediately grimacing at her words, there were better ways to ask your girlfriend to go on vacation with your two children and doing it over the phone definitely was not one of them.  
  
“Sure.” Allison agreed. “I'd love to, so I'll be there in... Ten minutes?”  
  
“Okay, yeah, yeah I'll see you then.” Lydia hung up and set the phone down on the counter.  
  
  
  
That was easier than she had thought it would be and while she knew that realistically Allison would have said yes to going camping with them, there is always that tiny flicker of doubt that Allison will pull away from them, decide that it's too much to date someone in their mid twenties with two kids, that Allison will decide that she doesn't want to be tied down with them and will leave. It's a thought that occupies her mind a lot, Lydia could handle a breakup, it would hurt, especially with how hard she's fallen for Allison...  
  
But Daniel and Sophia adore her, she doesn't think they would handle it well if they were to break up, it's part of the reason why they've been moving so slowly. She had been with Allison for over a month before she had even introduced her to the kids, they had fallen for her almost as quickly as she had.

“Will Allison come camping?” Daniel asked, eyes wide and hopeful.  
  
“You can ask her yourself.” Lydia replied with a smile. “She'll be here soon, she's bringing breakfast.”  
  
Sophia gasped. “Is she bringing donuts?”  
  
Knowing Allison, probably. Which even though the kids loved them, she couldn't really stomach that much sugar this early.  
  
Speaking of.  
  
Lydia glanced down at herself, realising she was still in her nightie and dressing gown. She didn't really have time to go and change either, let alone shower first.  
  
“Probably.” Lydia replied, there was no point in worrying in her appearance.  
  
  
  
The door knocked and Daniel and Sophia were out of their seats and sprinting towards the door with a chorus of “Allison's here!” before Lydia could even get up.

She followed them and smiled fondly as they pulled the door open and immediately dived at Allison.  
  
“Alli!”  
  
“Allison!”  
  
“Hey guys!” Allison beamed. “Careful! Coffee!” She held the box of donuts and coffee cups above her.  
  
“Did you bring donuts?” Sophia asked.  
  
“You know I did.” Allison winked, she looked up and caught Lydia's eye with a smile. “I brought you an egg white flat bread and coffee.” She said as she handed the donuts over to Daniel and watched as they scurried back into the living room, blissfully distracted by sugar.

Lydia and Allison watched them go and Allison turned back to Lydia and smiled fondly. “Good morning.”  
  
“Hey.” Lydia smiled.  
  
Allison held up the small bag with Lydia's breakfast and the coffee cup and Lydia closed the distance between them to take them. She set them on the counter an leant in to kiss Allison, Allison smiled against her lips and tangled their fingers together.  
  
“Allison! We're saving you the strawberry ones, we know it's your favourite!” Daniel yelled.  
  
“It sure is.” Allison mumbled against Lydia's lips. She pulled away and looked towards the living room. “Thanks you two!”

“Thanks for bringing us breakfast, you didn't have to do that.”  
  
“I wanted to.” Allison smiled, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Lydia's ear. “You look great by the way.”  
  
“I'm in my pyjamas and I'm not wearing any make-up.” Lydia raised an eyebrow.  
  
“So?” Allison asked. “You're still gorgeous.”

Lydia blushed and she pressed closer to Allison, resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder.  
  
“Your coffee is getting cold.” Allison muttered, pressing her lips to Lydia's hair.

“Allison! Stephen Universe is on!” Sophia called.  
  
“You're needed.” Lydia laughed.  
  
Allison smiled and kissed Lydia once more before pulling on her hand to bring Lydia into the living room, pausing only to give her time to grab her breakfast and coffee first.  
  
As soon as they were in the living room Allison was dragged onto the sofa and held hostage by Daniel and Sophia, the two children positioning themselves on either side of her. Lydia _could_ go and join them but she liked it more being able to watch the three of them interact.

“Alli, will you come camping with us?” Daniel asked.  
  
“Of course I will!” Allison replied with a bright smile. “Someone's gotta protect your mom from the spiders right?”

“Spiders aren't that scary.” Daniel pouted.  
  
“Okay... But someone needs to show you guys how to put up the tents.” She winks.

“We only have one.” Sophia frowned. “It's still in the attic.”  
  
“I'll head up there and see how big it is,” Allison said, ruffling Sophia's hair. “But I think me and Stiles have all of our stuff, I'll have to call him.”

“Will he mind you going away for a few days?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Nah, him and Derek are more than capable of holding down the fort for a few days.” She reached for another donut. “When were you thinking of going?”  
  
“Friday? We can do a long weekend.” Lydia suggested, it seemed a bit stupid to go camping for a week when they have no idea if they'll even enjoy it, a couple of days would be ideal.  
  
“Sounds good.” Allison finished off the donut and stood up. “Okay, shall I head up?”  
  
“If you want to.” Lydia replied, standing too, she looked to Daniel and Sophia. “You two going to stay down here?”

“There's another episode of Steven Universe on.” Sophia pointed to the screen.  
  
  
  
When Allison came down from the attic, slightly dusty from moving around and there was a cobweb hanging from her shoulder as she set down the rest of the camping equipment.  
  
“That tent is only big enough for two, the tent I have is only a two person too but I'm sure I can-”  
  
“No that's fine.” Lydia cut her off. “They can share a tent and... They'll be safe in a tent on their own, right?”  
  
Allison smiled and reached for Lydia's hand. “They'll be safe.”  
  
“Thank you, for agreeing to this.” Lydia said. “Did you see the way their faces lit up when you said you'd come? You've basically made their entire vacation.”

Allison glanced away for a moment, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “I was actually going to ask you If I could take you all away somewhere...” She looked back at Lydia. “But I know you wanted to take us slow.”  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“What?” Allison frowned. “No, no.” She pulled Lydia into a hug. “Don't apologise, I get it. You have to think about the kids.” She cupped Lydia's chin and angled her head up for a kiss. “They always come first.”  
  
“How did I get lucky enough to meet you?” Lydia asked. “You're too good to me.”  
  
“No way, you deserve everything Lyds, don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise.”  
  
Lydia smiled and closed her eyes and wrapped her own arms around Allison.  
  
“Do you want me to watch the kids while you get ready?” Allison asked.  
  
“Do you mind?”  
  
“My shift at the store doesn't start until one, so I'm all yours until then.”  
  
“You're amazing.”  
  
Allison kissed Lydia on the nose. “I'll be downstairs.”  
  
Lydia watched her go and smiled, she stood by what she said, she feels so lucky to have met Allison.  
  
  
  
  
“You really don't seem like the camping type.” Danny said.  
  
“It'll be fun.” Lydia shrugged. “Allison knows what to do so I don't have to worry about any mishaps with tents or bugs.”  
  
They both looked out to the backyard where Daniel and Sophia were playing with Nathan, he had Danny's warm smile but other than that he was all Ethan.

“Daniel and Sophia were telling us how excited they were about going camping. They're so excited to be spending the whole weekend with you and Allison.”

“They aren't the only one.” Lydia replied, sipping at her iced tea. “This is our first vacation together, do you know how hard it is to find someone willing to go on vacation with their girlfriend _and_ their two kids?”  
  
“I don't know, but I can understand.” Danny nodded. “She really loves you Lydia and-” He cut himself off, frowning at Lydia's stunned expression. “Has she told you she loves you?”  
  
“N-no... Not yet.” Lydia shook her head and looked back out to where the kids were playing. “There were times when I thought she was going to... But...” She trailed off, thinking back to those times, the nights where Allison would stay over, where they'd have sex, hell, she'd even go as far as calling it making love and that's a phrase she hasn't used in context regarding her and another person since before she got pregnant with Daniel. How afterwards, Allison would look at her with so much fondness in her eyes that Lydia could almost hear the words on her tongue, Allison would always kiss her instead and Lydia swore she could taste the words on her lips.

“Well she does, I don't know why she hasn't said it yet. But she does.” Danny moved to lean against the counter beside her. “I haven't seen you this happy for... A long time.”  
  
“She makes the kids happy too.” Lydia replied. “Safe.”  
  
She makes them feel safe, Allison may not live with them and she only stays over on occasional nights (she's been hesitant to let Allison stay frequently, she didn't want the kids to get used to her being there) but she gives them a security they haven't felt for a long time.  
  
Danny wrapped an arm around Lydia's waist. “I'm sorry.” he murmured. “I should have noticed something was wrong.”  
  
“It's okay.” Lydia sighed. “It's all over now.”  
  
“That doesn't make it okay, Lydia.”  
  
“I know.” She replied. “But it makes me feel better.”  
  
“If he ever gets out of prison, me and Ethan will kick his ass.” Danny said. “As would Allison, her brother and his tank of a boyfriend.”  
  
Now isn't that the truth.  
  
“When you guys get back from camping, we should all have dinner, Ethan is a really good cook.”

“I'd like that.” Lydia smiled.  
  
“And Lydia, I know you've been going slow with her but... I really think Allison is here to stay.” He met her gaze carefully. “Deep down I think you know that but I think you also needed to hear someone else say it.”  
  
Lydia leant into Danny's side. “Thank you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Is that everything?” Allison asked, taking Lydia's bag from her as the Derek helps the kids put their bags in the trunk.  
  
“Yep.” Lydia nodded, turning away to yawn into her fist.  
  
It was early, but they had agreed that it was their best chance at avoiding most of the traffic and it would give them more time once they reached the camp site to set up the tents and explore, they had to find a store on the way there too so that they could pick up food- but it was also entirely likely that the kids would fall asleep along the journey.  
  
Allison pushed past Derek to put Lydia's bag in the trunk and closed it. “Well then, looks like we're ready to go.” She grinned.  
  
“Stay safe you guys.” Stiles beamed, wrapping Sophia and Daniel into a big hug, even Derek smiled and hugged them both. “Take care of your mom and my little sis.”  
“We're twins, Stiles.” Allison sighed, bumping her hip against his.  
  
“I'm two hours older you lazy idiot.” Stiles replied, turning to pull Allison into a hug. “Love you dork.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
She pulled away to go towards Derek who was holding the door open for the kids to climb into as Stiles approached her.  
  
“Take care of her okay?”  
  
“Of course.”

“I mean it.”  
  
Lydia frowned but she nodded. “I know you do.”  
  
Stiles' expression was serious for five whole seconds before he grinned. “Have a good weekend.” He turned to the car. “Cook up a s'more for us both!”  
  
“We will!” Sophia laughed.  
  
“Ready to hit the road?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yep.” She nodded. “Bye Stiles, Derek.”  
  
“Have fun.” Derek waved to them both.  
  
“We will.” Allison beamed. “Please don't let anything happen to their house, my apartment or the store.”  
  
“Your faith in us is astounding.”  
  
“Oh no, I trust Derek completely. You on the other hand, almost burnt down my apartment last month.”  
  
“Okay you're leaving now.” Stiles said. “Have a good weekend.”  
  
Lydia climbed into the passenger seat, turning towards her kids. “Are you guys all buckled in?”  
  
“Yep!” Daniel grinned, they both already had their DS' out, they already knew that they weren't allowed to use them once they were at the camp-site, but they had agreed that the drive there was fair game.  
  
Allison climbed behind the drivers seat, offering her iPod to Lydia. “Shotgun gets music choice.”  
  
Lydia already knew what she was going to play as she plugged in the iPod, scrolling through until she found Allison's 90's playlist. Allison burst into laughter immediately as the first song began to play.  
  
“MMMBop?” She grinned at Lydia. “Really?”  
  
“You said shotgun gets music choice.” Lydia shrugged.  
  
“I did.” Allison agreed, reaching for her hand and kissing her knuckles before beginning to sing along, much to Sophia's amusement.  
  
Lydia couldn't have been more in love with Allison as she was in that moment.

 

It was a four hour drive out to the camp site they had chosen, the sky is a perfect shade of blue and there's a gentle breeze in the air that makes it perfect driving weather, she finds herself dozing for a while and only wakes up fully when Allison pulls in to a nice diner for lunch.  
  
They found a grocery store half an hour away from the camp site and they loaded up on food and snacks, Lydia had no idea what was considered staple camping food other than marshmallows so she was happy to trail along and snap pictures as Allison rode the cart through the aisles while Sophia and Daniel stood inside laughing, it was a miracle they didn't get kicked out of the store but Lydia's jaw ached from smiling so much so it was incredibly hard to care.  
  
  
  
“I kinda wish you guys had a pop up tent.” Allison mumbled as she snapped the poles into place.  
  
Lydia sat as she watched Allison talk Daniel and Sophia through how to put the tent up, they were obviously intrigued by it, tying the knots and helping to hammer everything into place. Lydia, however, was much more interested in watching Allison's muscles flex and the light sheen of sweat on her body as she worked.

The tent Allison had brought was much easier to put up, she grinned the entire time and merely shrugged. “Pop up tent.”  
  
The spot they had chosen was incredible, a stones throw away from an absolutely gorgeous lake and even though they knew that there were other campers around, it felt like they were completely alone.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
“So what do we do now?” Daniel asked.  
  
“Whatever you guys want.” Allison smiled. “We could go for a walk, swim in the lake- I totally stole Derek's fishing rods by the way, this is supposed to be a good spot if any of you are interested.” She looked around. “But I think we definitely need to hunt around for firewood.”

“A walk and firewood hunt sounds good.” Lydia nodded.  
  
“Alli, can I have a piggy back ride?” Sophia asked.  
  
“Of course!” Allison beamed. Daniel opened his mouth. “And your brother gets the piggy back ride on the way back here.” She winked.

  
  
Lydia smiled at Allison from across the flames, they had made hot dogs and Allison may not have the most cooking skills in a kitchen, but apparently she rocked at camp site cooking.  
  
At some point the four of them all moved closer together as it got darker and colder, Lydia pressed firmly against Allison's side whilst wearing one of Allison's hoodies as Daniel and Sophia sit on either side of them, roasting marshmallows for their s'mores.  
“You okay?” Allison asked.  
  
“Cold.” Lydia admitted, pressing closer to Allison, who finished eating her s'more and wrapped her arm around Lydia. She could make out a smudge of chocolate on the corner of Allison's mouth. She laughed as she leant up to kiss Allison, licking away the chocolate.  
  
Even with only the light of the flames to see by, Lydia could tell Allison was blushing.  
  
“We should probably call it a night soon.” Lydia spoke up after a few more minutes of comfortable silence and spotting the kids yawning at least three times each. “We don't want to spend all day tomorrow sleeping.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Allison agreed. “What do you think guys?”  
  
Daniel just nodded sleepily and Sophia murmured her agreement.  
  
“Okay, you guys go get ready, I'll put the fire out.” Allison turned to press a kiss to Lydia's cheek to stand up.

“Will you come and say goodnight to us Alli?” Sophia asked.  
  
“Of course I will,” Allison beamed. “Give me five minutes okay?”  
  
They both nodded and paused to hug and kiss Lydia on their way to their tent. “I'll come by in a few minutes.” She promised.  
  
She watched them go as Allison kicked dirt over the fire, making sure to put it out as she turned the lantern on.  
  
“Do you wanna go say goodnight first?” Lydia asked. “I'll get the sleeping bags set up.”  
  
“If you open yours it can act as something for us to lie on and we can use mine as a blanket.” Allison suggested. “...I should have just brought a double sleeping back.” She murmured. “Oh well.” She shrugged.  
  
“Alli!” Daniel called. “We're ready.”  
  
“Go.” Lydia gestured.  
  
Allison smiled and headed towards the other tent. Lydia went inside their own and followed Allison's instructions, unzipping and laying out her sleeping bag over the air mattress and laying her own on top. She decided to hold back on getting changed until after she had said goodnight, better that than getting dirt all over her pyjamas and treading it inside the tent.  
  
  
  
When she stepped out, the first thing she saw was Allison sat on just inside their tent, Daniel and Sophia tucked securely into their brightly coloured sleeping bags. It was so quiet around them that Lydia could hear them talking perfectly.  
  
“Allison...” Daniel began hesitantly. “Can we call you mom?”  
  
“Um...” Allison laughed and ducked her head briefly, Lydia saw the flash of her dimples. “I have no problems with it... _But_ I think that's something you need to talk about with your mom and not me.”  
  
“But you love her, right?” Sophia asked quietly.  
  
“So much.” Allison nodded.  
  
“She loves you too.” Daniel replied. “I know she does.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Both Daniel and Sophia nodded.  
  
“She's happy almost all of the time now.” Sophia said.  
  
“Yeah, she didn't tell us about you right away, but we knew.” Daniel added.  
  
Lydia stood silently as they talked, they were clearly more perceptive than she had given them credit for, Allison frowned at them and shuffled closer.  
  
“When you say... Almost all of the time... W-What did you mean by that?” Allison asked.

Daniel and Sophia shared a look before turning back to Allison, Daniel looked down at his hands, twisting them awkwardly for a moment.  
  
“We hear her crying sometimes...”  
  
Lydia brought a hand to her mouth to stop herself from making any sounds, how long had they known that? Guilt tore through her, she had been trying so hard to keep it from them, to not burden them with any more grief, they've been through so much in such a short amount of time, she didn't want them to worry about her, she was too busy making sure that they were adjusting well afterwards.  
  
“You do?” Allison asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
“Dad... Dad hurt her a lot.” Daniel said, Sophia moved closer to him until he was hugging her close. “We know he's gone away now but mom still gets scared sometimes.”  
  
Lydia ducks her head to wipe at the tears forming, he's right, he's so, so right. Jackson isn't going to get out any time soon but she still has that fear, the thought that he'll be let out, show up at their home in the middle of the night and finish what he started. He never hurt the kids, for that much she is thankful, but they saw, Daniel obviously remembers more than she would like. When they get home from this trip, they're going to have to have a long talk.  
  
“You know...” Allison cleared her throat. “I love you both, so much.” Allison brought a hand up to her heart and Lydia could hear how sincere she was about it. “I love you both and your mom with all of my heart and I can only wish I had been there to stop your mom from getting hurt but I promise that I won't let anyone hurt either of you or her ever again.”  
  
“You promise?” Daniel asked.  
  
She held out her little finger. “I pinkie promise.”  
  
Daniel shared another look with Sophie and they nodded. Daniel linked his pinkie with Allison's and then Sophie did the same.  
  
“There.” She smiled. “It's the biggest form of promise that I can never _ever_ break.” She ran a hand over her hair “Not that I would want to break it obviously.”  
  
Sophia threw herself against Allison, face pressed against her stomach. “I love you Alli.”  
  
“I love you too.” Allison whispered, running her hand over Sophia's red hair. “And you too Daniel.”  
  
Daniel wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. “Love you too.”  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments before Allison laughed and they all pulled away. “Your mom is probably wondering what on Earth we're doing.” She moved to hug them both one more time. “Goodnight you guys, sweet dreams, okay?”  
  
  
  
Allison took a few steps before she spotted Lydia, it must have been clear from Lydia's expression that she had heard the entire exchange. Allison glanced down and wiped at her own eyes as she closed the distance between them.  
  
She didn't say anything, instead, she reached up to wipe her thumbs under Lydia's eyes before cupping her face softly in her hands and kissing her even softer. Lydia threaded her fingers through Allison's hair and melted into it.  
  
Allison shifted to brace their foreheads together. “I'll be waiting inside.” She whispered before placing another soft kiss to her lips.  
  
Allison moved past her towards their tent and Lydia took a moment to compose herself as she walked towards her kids.  
  
“Hey.” She greeted, kneeling in the space Allison had just recently occupied. “You guys good?”  
  
They both nodded.  
  
“We want Allison to stay.” Daniel said.  
  
“I know.” Lydia replied. “Me too.”  
  
“Will you tell her you love her?” Sophia asked.  
  
Lydia laughed, she can't believe she's taking relationship advice from her kids.  
  
“I will.”  
  
They both nodded again, seemingly satisfied. She expected them to follow a similar line of conversation as they had with Allison, to ask if they can call the brunette 'mom' but they didn't. Either they're too tired for another deep conversation or they can sense that it's something that needs to be discussed at home.  
  
Either way, she's thankful.  
  
Sophia yawned again and Lydia smiled, leaning forward to hug them and kissing her forehead before doing the same to Daniel.  
  
“I love you both so much. Sleep well, we'll be right over there so just yell out if you're scared okay?”  
  
“Okay.” They both chorused.  
  
She kissed them again and zipped the tent shut as she left.

 

  
Allison was already changed into a thin pair of pyjama pants and a grey tank top and sat cross legged, seemingly waiting for Lydia's return.

“Hey,” she smiled up at Lydia. “Is everything-”  
  
Lydia dropped into Allison's lap, cupping her jaw and kissing her, trying to put all of her emotion into each press of their lips.  
  
“I love you.” She breathed into the space between their lips. “I do, I know I haven't said it before but I love you.”  
  
Allison wrapped an arm around Lydia's lower back and flipped them, settling Lydia down on her back and leaning in close, stroking one hand lovingly over her hair as she settled beside her.  
  
“I love you too.” She replied. She let out a shaky laugh and rolled onto her back. “God, I've been waiting to say that for so long.”  
  
“Why haven't you said it before?” Lydia asked, propping herself up on one arm to look down at Allison.  
“I didn't want you to think I was moving too fast.” She sat up again. “You didn't want to rush into anything.”  
  
“I didn't want the kids to get attached if you were going to get sick of dating a mom with two children and... And leave us.”  
  
Allison cupped Lydia's cheek with one hand and leant in close to press their foreheads together and Lydia immediately shifted to seat herself In Allison's lap again, knees bracketing Allison's hips.  
  
“I knew from day one that you had two kids, I would never have pursued a relationship with you unless I knew that I wanted to be with you. I knew that dating you essentially meant that in a way I would be dating your kids...” She made a face. “That sounded better in my head.”  
  
Lydia laughed and kissed her.  
  
“But I mean it Lyds, from the start I knew I wanted to be with you I know that you wanted to take it slow and I will respect that.” She kissed Lydia's cheek, nuzzled their noses together. “I just want to be with you and the kids, I want to be there for you all. I want to give you the happiness you deserve.” She brushed their lips together. “I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again.”  
  
Lydia kissed her, kept kissing her until Allison was stretched out underneath her, making out softly.  
  
“When we get back, do you want to talk about maybe moving in together? Or giving you your own drawer, whatever you want.”  
  
Allison kissed her again and slid her hands under Lydia's shirt, drawing soft circles into the skin of her back. “I would love that.” She replied.  
  
“But lets focus on this weekend first. I want you to show me how to fish tomorrow.”  
  
Allison laughed brightly. “I'd love that.”  
  
Lydia stripped quickly and pressed herself to Allison's side, letting Allison wrap her up in her embrace.  
  
“If they want to call you mom...” Lydia murmured against Allison's neck. “I'm okay with that. You're a good mom.”  
  
Allison's answer came with a kiss to Lydia's forehead and she swears she can feel the I love you against her skin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have like 22 days left and no plans for 13 of them so If you have any prompts, now is the time to hit me up with them (especially for tomorrow, the prompt is swimming ;D)  
> And also feel free to spam my tumblr with headcanons, music, literally anything I need more allydia in my life


	79. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Despite what you saw, I'm actually a really good swimmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selkie!Allison

 

  
  


The first time Lydia crosses paths with the seal, its when she's on the verge of death, pulled out to see by the tide, dragged under the waves and resigned to the fact that this will be where she takes her last breath.   
  
Until she felt something brush against her side, something solid and strong, pushing at her and keeping her afloat.   
  
Lydia had enough presence of mind to wrap her arms around the creature, let it carry her and bring her back to shore.   
  
It left her on the sand, the waves lapping at her feet as she empties her lungs into the sand. She barely finds the strength to drag herself further up the shore and sit herself up, making out the sleek figure moving around in water.   
  
It didn't leave, every time Lydia slipped into consciousness, it was still there, watching her from the water.

 

 

The second time they meet is almost two weeks later, when she's recovered from her near drowning. The sky is clear and the sea is peaceful. There are other people dotted along the beach and playing, unlike her questionable night time swim those two weeks ago.

She wades out and begins to swim, easily getting back into the the familiar motions and it didn't take long for her to lose herself in the sensation, diving under to watch the fishes swim around her.   
  
She almost ended up with her lungs full of sea water when the seal brushed against her side, surfacing in front of her and staring at her with wide, dark eyes.

“You're the same one aren't you?” Lydia asked, treading water steadily. “The one who saved me.”  
  
The seal swam around her, bumping its head gently against her shoulder.

“Despite what you saw, I'm actually a really good swimmer.” Lydia said.

There was an expression on its face that almost resembled amusement and it ducked underwater again before surfacing on the other side of her, bumping her again in a playful manner.  
  
“You want to swim with me?” Lydia asked.  
  
It swam a circle around her and Lydia couldn't help but laugh.   
  
“Okay, try and catch me!” She grinned, splashing the seal before diving in the other direction.   
  
  
  
  
It goes on for weeks, her seal is always waiting for her when she reaches the ocean and will stay in sight until Lydia has walked along the path that leads to the road back home.

 

There are times when Lydia watches the seal and she's sure that it has far too many human qualities and it makes her think, it makes her do something she never thought she would and she finds herself looking into various mythologies.   
  
The name she finds is selkie.   
  
A seal that can shed its coat and reveal its human form.   
  
It's a stretch, but she's befriended a literal seal so she may as well go all out and see if selkies are actually real.

 

She spends two days reading everything she can find on selkies, it's actually a little heartbreaking once Lydia dived beneath the surface, most of their stories are tragedies, the selkie often having to choose between a life at sea where they belong or giving that up for a life with a human they love.   
  
Lydia almost hopes that the seal is just that. A seal.  
  
  
  
  
She headed towards the beach at dawn, stripping down to her bikini and glancing around the beach, still blissfully empty and she could already see the seal waiting a few feet out.   
  
Lydia waded in to her waist and the seal immediately swam over to her and nudged her with its shoulder.   
  
“I missed you too.” Lydia laughed, bringing a hand up to stroke over the seals head.   
  
It looked questioningly at her, clearly waiting for Lydia to decide what they're going to do.   
  
“Are you a selkie?” Lydia asked.   
  
The seal stared at her for a few moments before nudging her chest again before swimming past her to the shore. Lydia hesitated for a few moments before turning and letting out a low gasp as a girl steps out of the foam (though she definitely feels a little disappointed at the lack of a seal coat)   
  
Lydia watches from the water as the girl grabs Lydia's towel from the ground and wraps it around herself, sitting down into the sand and digging her toes into it. The sight of the girl and her dark flowing hair is enough to kick Lydia into gear and race back to the shore.   
  
“You really are a selkie....” Lydia gasped.  
  
The girl nodded.   
  
“Do you have a name?”  
  
“Allison. They- uh, my human name is Allison.”  
  
Lydia sat down beside her. “My name is Lydia.”  
  
“I know, I've been watching you... For a long time.” She looked at Lydia carefully. “Long before you almost drowned.”  
  
“Why didn't you shift sooner?”  
  
Allison gestured around them. “There have always been people around, if they were to see me change they would hurt my people. I'm supposed to protect them from danger like that.”

“What are you, like the selkie queen?” Lydia laughed.   
  
“Something like that.” Allison nodded seriously. She met Lydia's gaze. “And what of you? Are you royalty?”  
  
“It's been a long time since you've been on land, hasn't it?” Lydia asked, she laughed as she shook her head. “No, I'm not royalty.”  
  
“You should be.” Allison replied. “You would make a good queen.” She cocked her head to the side. “I would make you my queen.”  
  
Lydia felt a light blush rise to her cheeks. “I don't think I would handle living underwater, my lungs aren't made for that.”  
  
Allison stared ahead at the ocean, frowning. “I can't stay on the shore, not for long.” She reached up to curl a lock of hair around one of her fingers. “I was brought up knowing that if I don't return to the water by midnight I die. Unless I give up my selkie entirely. Become human.”  
  
“Wow... The stories were true.” Lydia frowned. “You guys really don't have the best of luck do you?”  
  
Allison smiled sadly. “I fell in love with a human and now I have to choose.”   
  
“You don't have to choose anything. Allison, you barely know me.”  
  
“I know that my feelings for you outweigh any feelings I have ever felt for anyone else in all of my years.”  
  
Lydia looked out to the ocean and shuffled slightly closer to Allison. “Do you want to go swimming?” She asked. “We don't have to figure it all out now. We have time.”  
  
Allison smiled and stood up, letting the towel fall from her body, leaving Lydia entirely speechless.   
  
“Do you want me to shift back?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia shook her head. “No. Please, stay human.” She stood with her. “I want to talk with you, to swim with you properly.”   
  
Allison gave her a knowing smirk and held out her hand, Lydia took it gladly.   
  
Lydia didn't know what the future held for them both, she didn't even know if they _had_ a future yet. But she was willing to see where this led, to find out more about Allison and her culture and maybe, just maybe they could figure out a way to be together properly.   
  
Allison led her into the water and Lydia wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck as they made it deeper in, letting her take her full weight   
  
For now, this was enough. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	80. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're all useless.” He shook his head. “Lets go get lunch while I figure out who your love interests are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

 

 

“Derek called this morning.” Scott said, a small frown on his face. “Three girls just rented out the apartment below his. Paid cash up front.”  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow. “Did he get names?”  
  
Scott nodded. “Asked for ID.”  
  
“And?”

Scott handed him a slip of paper and Lydia caught a glimpse of an _'A'_.   
  
“I'll look them up now.” Danny winked, already sliding his backpack off to pull his tablet out.   
  
“Why is Derek suspicious?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Because they aren't human.” Scott replied. “At least he said they don't smell human.” He shook his head. “I don't know, he was vague.”  
  
“When is he not?” Lydia sighed.

Scott smirked and lifted his head suddenly, looking down the hallway, his expression growing serious. “He's right though.”  
  
Lydia followed his gaze to where three girls were stood, the smaller, blonde one was yanking open a locker violently, only to have the calmer, happier looking girl to ease her to the side and opening it. The third girl was leaning against the locker beside them, frowning down at her knuckles as she rolled a coin over her knuckles, occasionally the light would bounce off of it and shine on her face.  
  
“I want one.” Lydia said.  
  
Scott laughed. “Which one?”  
  
“The tall dark and broody one.” Lydia replied, what can she say? Apparently ruffled hair and leather jackets do it for her.   
  
“Allison, Kira and Malia Tate.” Danny spoke up, tearing Scott and Lydia's attention from the three girls. “Their ID's are fake. There are no girls by that name.”  
  
“Great.” Lydia nodded, letting her gaze drift over to them again. “But it doesn't mean they're enemies.”  
  
“Because showing up in the middle of a semester and using fake names is always a good show in camaraderie.” Danny muttered.

“So which one is which?” Scott asked.  
  
“Little angry one is Malia, the cute happy one is Kira and the wounded puppy is Allison. She's the eldest.” Danny explained, he looked up to Scott. “Do you want me to do some digging? Find out who they really are?”

Scott nodded. “Do it.” He levelled a steady look at Lydia, like there was more he was going to say but thought better of it and chose to hold back. “I'll see you guys in class.”  
  
Malia looked over to them suddenly and Lydia was left wondering if she was capable of showing any other emotions. She turned to say something to Allison and Kira and Allison moved immediately, closing Malia's locker and the three of them headed in the other direction.   
  
  


  
Lydia was watching Allison and Malia from across the classroom, Danny sat silently beside her, now typing on his phone at a speed faster than Lydia thought was possible.

“Scott gave me the update.” Stiles whispered, Lydia twisted in her seat to look at the boy behind them. “So I called Derek, tried to get the sour wolf to give me more details.”  
  
“And?” Danny asked, obviously now interested.   
  
“Okay so you know how wolves can sense other wolves? Like, they can sense the animal inside each other?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “Right, it's why it took you all so long to realise I was a banshee.” That and the fact that Deaton had deliberately lied to her about what she was the entire time.

“Exactly, so...” Stiles dropped his voice lower. “Derek said he could sense something in each of them.”  
  
“Not a wolf?” Danny asked.   
  
“Nope, and that's why it creeped him out.”

“School records say that they're sisters, adopted sisters, obviously-”  
  
“Obviously.” Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
“But there's nothing on them, it's like they don't exist.” Danny finished.   
  
“It's like they're ghosts.” Stiles nodded slowly, he looked past them both and his eyes widened.  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow and caught Danny doing the same before turning slowly and freezing when her eyes met Malia.   
  
“You're all being very loud.” She said simply. “Back off.” She added with a growl.   
  
Lydia tensed, studying the girl for a moment, beside Malia, she could see Allison hunch her shoulders, ducking her head slightly.   
  
“We're just having a conversation.” Lydia replied easily.   
  
“Yeah well, I don't appreciate hearing you all shoot conspiracy theories about me and my sisters.” She slammed her hand on Lydia's desk and Stiles let out a yelp, Danny and Lydia span around just in time to see his ass hit the ground hard.  
  
“Are you okay?!” Danny asked amidst the laughter of the rest of the class. Stiles scrambled back to his feet and rubbed his back.   
  
“My- my chair broke!”   
  
Lydia turned back to Malia and saw the wide grin on her face, Allison's hand on her forearm, silently urging her to turn around.   
  
“What?” Malia frowned at her. “It was funny!”  
  
“'Lia...” Allison sighed, she turned around to face them, her eyes dark as she studied Lydia. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Lydia's gaze drifted down to where a scar ran in a neat line around Allison's throat. She spots Allison tense and spin around back to face the front of the class.  
  
“It's fine...” She frowned, even though Allison showed no signs of acknowledging Lydia's words.   
  
Danny flashed her a concerned look and began to type away on his tablet again, Stiles mumbled to himself as he moved to get a new chair.   
  
  
  
When they were out of class, Lydia couldn't help her surprise as she saw Scott and Kira walking towards them, talking happily.   
  
“I'll see you later.” Kira smiled as she waved to Scott and walked past towards where Allison and Malia were waiting.   
  
“What?” Scott asked. “She's really nice.”  
  
“Dude she could be evil!” Stiles hissed.   
  
“Like you weren't checking out angry blonde.” Danny laughed.   
  
“Well what about Lydia and the wounded puppy?” Stiles retorted.   
  
The four of them stood in silence for a moment before Danny sighed heavily, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.   
  
“You're all useless.” He shook his head. “Lets go get lunch while I figure out who your love interests are.”  
  
“They're not-” Lydia began to protest but cut herself off with a sigh.

“So they're what, shapeshifters?” Isaac asked.  
  
“They're something.” Stiles replied. “Malia slammed her hand on the table and my seat breaks? That's fucking weird.”  
  
“It definitely adds to the weird factor.” Scott agreed.

“Do we have a plan?” Isaac looked to his alpha.   
  
“Danny is going to find out who they really are, it's a big stretch but Derek is going to look into mythical trios, he's even going to ask Peter if he knows anything.” Scott frowned like he knew it was a bad idea but he knew that they also didn't have much other choice. “Hopefully Kira will keep talking to me, she doesn't seem dangerous but there's a reason that they're here.”  
  
“Does she know you're a wolf?” Stiles asked.  
  
“I didn't say anything but I think it's safe to say they know.” Scott nodded thoughtfully.   
  
“You think they're some kind of were... thing, right?” Danny asked.   
  
The group nodded and he glanced down at his tablet, typing a few commands before looking up at them again.   
  
“Well you two show some... Wolfish qualities.” He looked pointedly at Scott and Isaac. “So if we watch them then maybe-”  
  
“They'll show other animalistic qualities.” Lydia finished.   
  
Danny winked. “Bingo.”  
  
“It's worth a try...” Scott nodded. “Shall we meet at Derek's later?”  
  
“Is that wise?” Stiles asked. “They live in that building.”

“I think it's a good idea actually.” Lydia replied. “I have a plan.”

“That's worrying.” Danny mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
Which was exactly how Lydia found herself knocking on their apartment door an hour after school finished, the pack were safely waiting upstairs, Scott still stood by the theory that they were safe, Kira was too nice to be a risk, Malia just seemed loud and Allison still seemed to be the silent and brooding type, obsessed with that shiny coin of hers.

She already knew Allison wasn't home, Derek had told them as much when they had gotten there that she had left within minutes of coming home with her sisters.  
  
The door was pulled open and Lydia thanked whatever Gods were out there that Kira answered the door and not her firecracker little sister.   
  
A series of emotions crossed over her face in marathon time, ranging from surprise to suspicion.

“Um... Hi?” Kira frowned. “Can I help you?”  
  
“Hey there, you're Kira right? You guys are new?”  
  
Kira took a small step back. “That's right...”  
  
“I'm Lydia, I share classes with your sisters and... Probably you too actually, we'll see how the rest of the week goes.” Lydia shrugged. “I just wanted to offer you guys any help catching up.”  
  
Kira nodded thoughtfully. “What's the catch?”  
  
“No catch.”  
  
“Bullshit!” Malia's voice rang through. Kira was tugged behind the door and Malia stood in her place, glaring at her. “You guys have been talking about us all day and I saw the way you kept staring at my sister so you can go back up to your pack and tell them to back the fuck off!”  
  
“Malia!” Kira hissed, appearing back at the girls side and grabbing her arm.  
  
“What the fuck are you people?” Lydia asked.

“It's none of your fucking business.” Malia shot back.   
  
She's beginning to think that Scott might be right, this isn't the reaction of people who want to hurt them, Malia is protective, Kira is suspicious.

“Who are you running from?” Lydia asked.

“Lydia, that isn't the way to treat guests.” A voice sang.   
  
Lydia flinched and took a moment to force herself to breathe before turning to the voice and meeting Peter's sickly smug smile, her shock only doubled when she saw Allison stood beside him.   
  
Maybe Scott was wrong.   
  
She chanced a look back towards Kira and Malia, Malia was glaring at Peter and Kira looked terrified as she moved past Lydia.   
  
“Alli, come inside.” She took Allison's hand.   
  
Allison flinched away and closer to Peter, which wasn't entirely reassuring and was doing a good job of making Lydia rethink her attraction to the girl.

Malia let out a low growl and disappeared back into the apartment.   
  
“What's going on?” Allison asked, head cocked to the side, her pupils so blown so much her eyes looked black as opposed to the warm brown Lydia had seen in class earlier.   
  
“It's nothing to worry about, we'll talk about it when we're inside, okay?” Kira replied in a soft voice, slowly edging closer.   
  
Allison's gaze caught Lydia's for a moment before flicking back to Kira.

“It's okay little bird.” Peter said, voice sweet as he spoke to Allison, like he genuinely cared. “We can talk another time.” He reached up to squeeze the back of her neck.

A glint from the corner of Lydia's eye caught her attention and she turned to see Malia back in the doorway, a shining silver coin in her hand, Allison immediately moved away from Peter and towards her sisters, snatching the coin from Malia's hand at the same instant Kira pushed her into the apartment before putting herself in the doorway like a shield.   
  
“Lydia, I'm sure I'll see you upstairs.” Peter simply said before turning back towards the elevators.   
  
“What was that?” Lydia asked quietly once he was gone.   
  
Kira's expression of fear had shifted to anger, for the first time since Lydia had gotten there. She could hear Allison and Malia talking quietly inside the apartment.   
  
“You were supposed to get groceries Alli.”  
  
“I know I just- It was drawn to-”  
  
“I don't think we'll need a tutor.” Kira said, stopping Lydia from hearing the rest of the conversation. “But thank you for asking.”  
  
She closed the door before Lydia could even think of a comeback, leaving her alone in the hallway before she finally decided to follow Peter up to Derek's loft and trying to figure out what the hell is going on.   
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck was that?!” Lydia hissed as soon as she caught sight of Peter, Derek immediately put himself in between them both.   
  
“What?” Peter had the gall to look innocent. “She approached me, we talked... That's not a crime, is it?”  
  
“It is when the person you're talking to is one of the new mystery guests in our town and she reacts like  _that._ ”  
  
“Reacts like what?” Scott asked.   
  
“She looked like she was drugged.” Lydia replied, her gaze leaving Peter's only briefly, even with three werewolves, Danny and Stiles in the room, she still didn't feel safe in Peter's presence but it was a good start. “It took both of her sisters to get her back into the apartment.”  
  
Derek and Scott looked accusingly at Peter who shrugged. “I can't help it if she's drawn to me.”  
  
“Stay away from her.” Derek warned. “Regardless of what she is she's an eighteen year old girl.”  
  
Peter held his hands up in surrender though his expression was mocking as he headed up the stairs to his room.

Lydia let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.   
  
“So what else did you find out?” Scott asked.   
  
Lydia walked over to the counter and leant against it, crossing her arms over her chest. “Malia is really aggressive, she seems to have really good hearing-”  
  
“Understatement.” Stiles mumbled. “Sorry, continue.”  
  
“They both seem really protective of Allison, Malia's more in the 'If you touch her I'll break your neck' kind of way while Kira is more the voice of reason.”   
  
“So why are they protective of Allison?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Who knows, but you should have seen her when Peter was next to her. Allison's eyes were almost black it was pretty scary.” Lydia frowned. “Kira tried to be all soft and Malia-”  
  
“What, did she carry Allison in over her shoulder?” Stiles laughed.  
  
“No, no... She... She showed Allison a coin.”  
  
“A coin?” Derek made a face. “What kind of coin?”  
  
Lydia shook her head. “It was just a coin, shiny. Nothing special.”   
  
They all stood in silence for a few moments, part of Lydia wanted to go back down to the three girls, from Kira and Malia's reaction alone suggested that Allison's behaviour was out of the ordinary.  
  
“Do you think they're on the run?” Lydia asked. “Because I'm beginning to think that they are.”

“It seems likely.” Scott agreed.

“If they show up at school tomorrow, maybe we can extend an olive branch?” Lydia suggested. “If they're on the run then we could be looking at guests joining the party soon.”  
  
“She has a point.” Danny nodded. “I'm still finding nothing on them, my next move Is to get a picture of each of them and run it through facial recognition.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott ran a hand over his hair. “We'll do that. I'll talk to Kira tomorrow.”   
  
“Sounds good.”   
  
  
  
  
Lydia walked through the library, intending on using her free period to keep researching what the three girls were, they were still focusing on mythological trios. It was a big leap but they didn't have many options.

“You're way off track.”

Lydia startled and span to her right and locked eyes with Allison. They were warmer than Lydia had seen the day before, doe eyed and happy compared to the inky blackness from the day before.  
  
“Sorry .” She mumbled, taking a step back. “I didn't mean to scare you.”  
  
“You were scarier to me yesterday.” Lydia replied, closing the book and watching as Allison perched herself on her chair. “What was with that?”  
  
Allison brought a hand up to rub at the scar on her neck. “It's complicated.”  
  
“Uncomplicate it.”  
  
Allison stared at her critically, she rubbed her palms together and Lydia swore she caught a glimpse of similar scars there too.  
  
“What's so bad about you three that makes you all use fake names and basically become ghosts?”  
  
“My sisters aren't bad. It's just me.” Allison hunched her shoulders and closed her eyes. “I'm drawn to darkness.”  
  
“Well they don't get any darker than Peter Hale.” She studied Allison carefully. “I know we don't know each other but I mean it when I'm just trying to help. We don't think you're a threat to us.”  
  
“You don't know that.” Allison murmured.

“What are you, Allison?”

“A monster.” Allison hopped off of her seat. “I'm sorry I scared you yesterday. I'll try to stay out of your way from now on.”  
  
“What if I don't want you to?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison smiled. “You're too good Lydia, too light. Most of your pack are.”

She walked away then, leaving Lydia alone In the library once more. She had left Lydia with more questions than she had started with.   
  


  
“Kira isn't here.” Scott said, dropping down into his seat. “She skipped last period.”  
  
“Malia and Allison have gone too.” Danny added. “We called Derek, he's going to try and track them.”  
  
“Should we go too?” Isaac asked. “If Allison is hanging out with Peter we should be worried.”  
  
“I'm with Isaac.” Stiles agreed.

“Fine, but if our parents ground us for skipping class you have no one to blame but yourselves.” Scott sighed.   
  
  
  
  
“The trail ends here.” Derek said, sniffing around and frowning.   
  
Lydia stopped beside him and looked around, Scott and Danny had gone to trail Kira while Isaac and Stiles went after Malia, she wondered if they had had better luck finding them than she had.   
  
“Allison said that she was drawn to darkness.” Lydia murmured. “What does that mean?”  
  
“To hell if I know.” He replied. “But if she's drawn to darkness then we should see if she's gone to Peter.”  
  
“Is he behind this somehow? Using her?”  
  
“It's possible. He knows something we don't.”  
  
“You have no idea.” Lydia sighed. “You didn't see the way he was acting around her when-” She was cut off by the squawk of a bird and looked up to see a raven perched on a branch. “He- I don't want her to get hurt.”  
  
“Why do you care so much?” Derek asked. “You've spoken to her once. She's been here with her sisters for two days.”  
  
“She feels alone and Peter is preying on her. Weirdly enough Derek, I can relate to that.”  
  
Derek at least had the decency to look guilty.   
  
“Now what creatures do you know that are drawn to darkness?”

“I don't know about being drawn but I remember being told about beings that feed on it.” Derek made a face. “Leave it with me.”  
  
“You have an idea?”  
  
He nodded. “I think so.” His phone beeped with a message and he sighed as he read it. “Stiles got attacked by a coyote, we need to head back.”  
  
  


  
“So none of you saw anything?” Scott asked, looking defeated.   
  
“I saw a very angry coyote.” Stiles pointed out, Isaac nodded in agreement as he wrapped a bandage around the boys leg.   
  
“Well I saw a fox.” Danny added. “I think. And like five rabbits.”  
  
“So plenty of animals, fuck all in the sense of mystery people. Great.” Isaac sighed.  
  
Lydia frowned as she thought back to the raven she had seen, what are the odds that they would all see such random animals all around the same time. 

  
She pulled out her phone and brought up google, she typed  _“Fox, coyote, raven.”_ and hit search, it was a long shot and it vaguely reminds her of that scene from Twilight where Bella literally just searches vampire but she is hardly going to complain when it brings up a wikipedia page.  
  
Trickster.  


She scanned the page quickly before standing abruptly, stunning the rest of the pack.   
  
“I'm Donna go see if they're back.” She said.  
  
“Lydia, wait!” Scott moved to stand but she was already out of the door and heading towards the elevator, phone still clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
The Gods were not on her side when the door opened to reveal Malia, her expression shifted into a glare as soon she saw Lydia.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“You're tricksters.”  
  
Malia snarled and raised her hand, eyes flashing blue, before Lydia could react, Allison was at Malia's side her own eyes black as she grabbed Malia's wrist and threw her into the apartment and stepping out, closing the door behind her in one swift movement.   
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“I saw you. I'm guessing Malia is the coyote and Kira is-”  
  
Allison crowded Lydia against the wall. “Stop.”  
  
“Your eyes are black.” Lydia muttered.   
  
“It's a thing I do.” Allison replied. “How did you figure it out?”  
  
“Google. Why are you here?”  
  
Allison took a step back, closing her eyes for a few moments. “Fuck.” She covered her eyes with one hand and offered the other to Lydia, who took it reluctantly. Allison opened the door to the apartment and led Lydia in. Kira was sat beside Malia, watching them both cautiously.   
  
“Tell her the truth.” Allison said.  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“Kira, please.” Allison let go of Lydia's hand. “I can't focus, I need to-”  
  
She was shaking, hands covering her eyes. Lydia wanted to reach out to soothe whatever was bothering her.   
  
“Shit,” Kira glanced at Malia.  
  
“On it.” Malia nodded and moved off of the sofa to grab Allison and forcibly dragged her across the room and pushed her into another room and sealing them both in.   
  
“Is she okay?”  
  
Kira ran a hand through her hair and let out a quiet breath. “We're tricksters. I'm the fox, Malia is-”  
  
“The coyote and Allison is the raven, yeah I figure that out. What just happened to Allison, why are you here and why were you being so shifty with us?”  
  
“We're being shifty because we never know who to trust, tricksters are powerful spirits and people often want us because of that.” Kira explained.   
  
Lydia immediately thinks of the scar around Allison's throat and wonders who they let in would do that to her.  
  
“It's nothing personal, we just put each other first. We'll kill for each other if we need to.”  
  
“I don't doubt that for a second but we're not going to hurt you guys.”  
  
Kira huffed a quiet laugh. “That wolf lives in the apartment you all hang out in. Peter, was it?” Lydia nodded. “Well that makes it hard to trust you all.”  
  
“I can understand that.” Lydia replied. “Believe me, I don't want him around either but I lost  _that_ vote.”  
  
Kira narrowed her eyes and stared at Lydia, like she was trying to figure out if Lydia was lying or not before she let out a sigh and nodded to herself. “As tricksters we feed off of different emotions, it's what keeps our spirits powerful.” She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. “Malia feeds off of... disorder, mayhem. I feed on positive emotions like joy and Allison...”  
  
“Darkness?”  
  
“That's what she calls it.” Kira nodded. “She's basically drawn to... Evil. For lack of better word.”  
  
“Can't she control it?” Lydia asked.  
  
“She doesn't have a good relationship with her raven, they disagree a lot, what with the raven trying to make Allison go with bad people.”  
  
“Like Peter.”  
  
“Exactly.” Kira nodded.   
  
“So what just happened?”  
  
“The raven wanted to do something she obviously didn't agree with...” She looked back to the room where Malia and Allison had gone into. “It can be hard to come down from.”  
  
“Can I talk to her?”  
  
Kira was clearly hesitant, looking from the room to Lydia and back again. “I'm not sure that's wise.”  
  
“Is she dangerous?”  
  
“Not really, she's never attacked us but...” She shook her head again.   
  
“She said I was too light.” Lydia said quietly. “Maybe she needs that.”

“Go.” Kira gestured.   
  
Lydia walked towards the door and knocked twice, Malia opened the door and looked past her at Kira.  
  
“Let her in.”  
  
Malia rolled her eyes and stepped to the side. Lydia immediately saw Allison sat on the edge of the bed, her silver coin gripped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were white as she kept her eyes closed.   
  
“What is she doing?” Malia asked.  
  
“She wanted to see Allison.” Kira replied with a shrug.   
  
Lydia walked over to the girl and knelt in front of her. “Hey Allison? You okay?”

Allison didn't respond, but she did open her eyes and meet Lydia's gaze, her eyes were black and it was still worrying to look at, knowing that this was a trickster spirit and not the wounded puppy she had seen only a couple of days ago.  
  
“Just because you're drawn to darkness, it doesn't make you dark, Allison. You aren't your trickster. You are your own person.”  
  
“You don't understand.” Allison whispered.   
  
“Help me understand.” Lydia replied, setting her hand carefully over Allison's. “Our pack aren't evil. We can keep Peter away from you. You don't need darkness in your life.”   
  
Allison cocked her head and her brow furrowed as she looked at Lydia.   
  
“There's light in you Allison, you just gotta embrace it.”  
  
Allison chose that moment to drop the coin in her hand, the sound of it hitting the wood of the floor, startling them all as she took hold of Lydia's hand.   
  
“I have one more question...” Lydia began after a few moments of silence. “Why are you all here?”  
  
It was Allison who answered, voice hoarse and quiet but still very much Allison.   
  
“We're looking for our brother.  _My_ biological twin.” Her eyes were closed again. “He's one of us.”  
  
“And you think he's here?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I'm drawn to darkness.” Allison replied, opening her eyes, the were back to their regular brown, hell, they were almost sparkling in the light. “I know he's here.”  
  
“Does  _he_ know he's a trickster?”  
  
“If he did, people would be dead.” Malia said. “People aren't so we're guessing that the trickster isn't awake yet.”  
  
“How did you do that?” Allison asked.  
  
“Do what?” Lydia frowned.  
  
Allison looked pointedly at their joint hands. “This, I don't- it isn't...” She shook her head.   
  
“I don't know.” Lydia replied honestly. “Maybe I just balanced out your darkness with some of my light.” She smiled.   
  
Allison smiled back and Lydia was caught off guard by just how beautiful she was.   
  
“Maybe.” She agreed.   
  
Lydia looked around at the three tricksters. “Will you talk to my pack? We'll help you, you don't have to be scared any more.”  
  
The three girls shared a look, Allison's grip on Lydia's hand tightened slightly, like she was scared to let go.   
  
“Make sure Peter isn't there and we have a deal.” Kira replied.   
  
“And also order pizza.” Malia added.   
  
“Done and done.” Lydia nodded. She looked to Allison. “What about you? What do you want?”  
  
“I just want you to be there.”  
  
Lydia picked up the coin that Allison had dropped and offered it back to her with a smile.  
  
“Done.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've still got eight (maybe nine) spaces left for your prompts, two of them are because the words are really fucking confusing.   
> Either way, keep the ideas coming ;D


	81. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just need to take a leap of faith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Supernaturals are known  
> Winged!Allison
> 
> YEP IT'S THE SEQUEL

 

 

Allison hit the ground hard and let out a harsh gasp as she dug her fingers into the dirt. She could hear Derek's footsteps getting closer until she saw him crouch down beside her.   
  
“Are you okay?” He asked.   
  
“No.” Allison mumbled into the dirt.  
  
“Can you move?”   
  
“Give me like five minutes.”  
  
She felt Derek's hand on her back, between her wings and it only took a moment for Allison to feel the pain leaving her body.   
  
“We should head back soon.” Derek said. “Try again tomorrow.”  
  
Allison pushed herself onto her knees and rolled her shoulders, letting her wings fold neatly against her back with an ease she hadn't of thought possible a few months ago.   
  
“It's not working Der...” Allison sighed. “Maybe I'm just not meant to fly.”  
  
“Don't think like that Allison.” Derek shook his head. “You've made so much progress.”   
  
He sounded so earnest and proud, Allison couldn't help but smile and yeah, he was right. Ever since Lydia was let in on her secret things had gotten better, slowly but surely.   
  


It had started out quietly, spending more time with Lydia, letting the girl develop her own weird form of physical therapy on her wings- Allison didn't know what she did or how she had learnt how to do it but she'll be damned if it wasn't one of the best feelings she experienced.   
  
Lydia had helped her regain movement in her wings, taught her how to bind them in a way that didn't hurt her at all (though she knew to expect some discomfort if she kept them bound for too long)   
  
Derek stood and looked around the forest before looking back down to Allison. “Time to go home?”

Allison nodded. “Yeah, lets go.”  
  
  
Home had been Derek's loft for weeks now, ever since her parents had found out that Lydia and Derek had known about her wings and what they were doing they had given Allison a choice, her family, or her wings, her pack, Lydia.

Derek had given her the spare room in his loft.

Without them, Allison had no reason to keep it from the rest of the pack, it was easier to tell them with Lydia and Derek at her side and the support she got from them was incredible, Stiles in particular was the most interested and immediately jumped into the role of researcher and began to try an figure out what she is.   
  
Showing the school was a whole other deal. Allison had been lucky enough to already be surrounded by werewolves, it gave her a certain popularity and reputation not to be messed with and Kira's arrival definitely served as a minor distraction but it was still different for her, the wolves and Kira could hide their nature, nobody would know what they were unless they were told.  
  
Allison, on the other hand... Unless she bound her wings the proof of her nature was there for everyone to see and God, they did stare. It was almost too much.

 

  
Lydia was already in the loft when they got back, Allison wasn't surprised, Lydia did have a spare key and she spent more time with them than she did. She was reading some obscure book, curled up on the sofa, she raised an eyebrow when she took in Allison's dirt streaked clothing.   
  
“No luck?” She asked.   
  
“Nope, but I do have some lovely new bruises to show for it.” Allison walked over to the kitchen to grab a soda from the refrigerator.

“She doesn't think she'll be able to fly.” Derek said.   
  
“I can't help but think that.” Allison replied, moving back into the kitchen and sat on the sofa beside Lydia, lifting her feet and pulling them into her lap. “I've never been able to do it.”  
  
“I know you can Allison, we both know you can do it.” Lydia set the book down. “You just need to take a leap of faith.”  
  
“I've been doing that!” Allison laughed weakly. “It always ends with me face down in the dirt.”  
  
Lydia's hand came to cover Allison's squeezing reassuringly. “We'll figure it out Alli. Trust me.”  
  
Allison nodded slowly and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the sofa.   
“Maybe we just need to find me something bigger to jump off of.” Allison muttered.   
  
There was a lengthy silence and Allison just knew that Derek and Lydia were communicating silently, Lydia can suggest taking a leap of faith but the fact remains that if she jumps off of something too high and she doesn't fly... It's not ideal.

“Come on.” Lydia's hand closed around Allison's wrist and got to her feet, tugging on her gently.   
  
“Where are we going?” Allison asked, following Lydia up.   
  
“Your room.”  
  
Allison glanced over at Derek as Lydia led her up the spiral staircase to her room, Derek merely shrugged and grabbed the remote from the table.   
  
  


“Shirt off.” Lydia said as she plugged her phone into the speakers.   
  
Allison smiled as she tugged her shirt off, folding her wings easily to slip through the holes in the back. They had done this plenty of times by now that it had become routine.   
  
Lydia hit play on and a moment later soothing guitar chords began to play through the speakers. Allison lay on the bed, adjusting the pillows and slid her arms underneath them.   
  
“I found a site that does custom clothing.” Lydia said casually as Allison felt her straddle her waist, her hands on the tips of Allison's wings and easing them until they were bracketing Lydia. “Maybe we can get you a jacket?”

Her palms flattened on Allison's shoulders, fingers pressing into the tense muscle and Allison immediately let out a quiet groan into the pillows. Lydia's hands moved to her wings, smoothing and pressing. Allison felt herself relax in increments, the frustration she felt from earlier fading with each touch.   
  
“That sounds good.” Allison murmured. “I'm starting to like keeping my wings out.”  
  
“That's good.” Lydia replied, and Allison swore she could hear the smile in her voice. “You're doing so well.”  
  
Allison let her eyes drift close and felt the lightest brush of Lydia's lips against her neck.

 

 

When she woke up, Lydia was still there, fast asleep and curled into her side and as much as Allison wanted to close her eyes and press closer to her, her stomach had other ideas.   
  
She shrugged on a clean shirt and left the room as silently as she could and made her way down stairs to where Derek was just closing the door, a bag of take-out in his hand.   
  
“Looks like I have good timing.” She smirked.   
  
“Looks that way.” Derek said. “I got Lydia's usual too.”  
  
“You're a lifesaver.” Allison replied, already turning to go back upstairs. “I'm gonna go wake her.”  
  


Allison made her way back upstairs and knelt on the bed beside Lydia and shook her shoulder gently.   
  
“Hey Lyds,” She murmured. “Derek got us dinner.”  
  
Lydia stirred and opened a bleary eye. “It better be good.”  
  
“It's your favourite.” Allison smiled.  
  
“Ugh, fine.” Lydia sat up slowly and pressed her forehead to Allison's shoulder. “But then we're going back to bed and we are sleeping until school tomorrow.”

Allison pressed her lips to Lydia's temple. “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
  
  
  
“Allison! Lydia! Just the people we were looking for!” Stiles grinned as he and Danny dropped into the seats opposite them.

“What's up?” Lydia asked.  
  
“We found someone else with wings.” Danny replied.   
  
“You what?” Allison leant forward in her seat, heart beginning to race, Lydia's hand came to rest against her shoulder. “How did you find her? Is she like me? What is she?”  
  
“Alli, breathe.” Lydia rubbed her shoulder. 

“When we couldn't find out what you were we turned to trying to find others like you, it's like the main reason I brought Danny into this.” Stiles elbowed the boy beside him.   
  
“Basically I started running searches in... Lets just agree that what I do isn't entirely legal.” Danny said. “So I hit up the dark net-”  
  
“That's literally the black market of the internet.” Stiles interrupted, smiling happily when Danny and Lydia glare at him.   
  
“And I find this forum, start looking around and-”  
  
“Can we skip to the point?” Allison asked and God, she felt like she was going to vibrate through the seat she was that on edge.   
  
Danny rolled his eyes and shared a look with Stiles before pulling his phone from his pocket and holding Allison's gaze.   
  
“Her name is Tasmin, she says she's from Maine and her wings are white.” Danny held out his phone and Lydia and Allison both moved forward, beside her, Lydia gasped.   
  
It was a picture taken from the side, the woman’s face was cut off, no doubt to protect her own identity, but Allison was more focused on the pure white wings the woman was sporting, they were real, they were real, there was no doubt about it. It was the picture of a lifetime, proof that she wasn't alone, that there were others like her out there.   
  
“She's willing to come here to meet you. To tell you what you are and help you.” Stiles said.   
  
Allison looked up at the boy, her eyes wide. “Really?”  
  
Danny nodded. “Yep. Shall I make the call?”

Allison nodded quickly. “Please, please do.”  
  
Danny smiled at her and got up from his seat while Allison sat back in her seat, hands moving to push through her hair, she was painfully aware of Lydia watching her from the corner of her eye.  
  
“I'm not alone.”

Lydia's hand moved up to the back of her neck and she leant forward, pressing her lips to Allison's cheek before pressing her forehead against her temple. “I told you.”   
  
Allison closed her eyes and leant into the touch, they had never defined what they were, one day they were friends and the next they were... Whatever they were now, holding hands and massages and falling asleep together, cheek and temple kisses.   
  
It was good though, Allison was comfortable with this.  
  
Danny came back to her, phone outstretched in his hand.   
  
“She wants to talk to you.”  
  
Allison pulled away from Lydia and swallowed, taking the phone and taking a steadying breath before brining the phone up to her ear.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Is this Allison?” A light voice asked.  
  
“Y-yeah. Tasmin?” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth at hearing the sound of affirmation. “What are we?”   
  
There was a lengthy pause, long enough to make her check that the call was still connected. There was a sigh on the other line.  
  
“Valkyrie.”  
  
Allison let out a breath of her own. Valkyrie. She's a Valkyrie.   
  
“Can you teach me how to fly?”  
  
“Yes.” Tasmin laughed.   
  
“What can I d-”  
  
“Not over the phone.” Tasmin cut her off. “I'll be there soon.”  
  
She hung up the phone before Allison could say anything more. She let out a laugh and set the phone down on the table.   
  
“Valkyrie. I'm a Valkyrie.”  
  
“Holy shit.” Stiles said. “That's so metal.”  
  
“You're a warrior.” Lydia added. “The myths say you choose who lives and dies on the battlefield. You bring the dead to Valhalla.”  
  
“That's the myth.” Allison nodded. “But how close will I be to that reality?”

“We'll find out in a few days.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“I'll call you when she gets here.” Danny said. “Set her up in a motel.”  
  
Allison nodded and looked up as the bell rang. “We'll talk later?”  
  
“Obviously.” Stiles replied, already on his feet.

“Are you going to call Derek now or leave it until pack movie night?” Lydia asked.  
  
“I was thinking I tell him when I get home?” Allison replied. “Will you be there?”  
  
“Obviously.” Lydia laughed.

 

 

“So you're a creature from Norse mythology?” Derek frowned as he pushed the cart while Allison and Lydia trailed behind.   
  
“Apparently.” Allison nodded. “At least that's what Tasmin said.”  
  
“Can we trust her?” Derek looked over his shoulder as he threw a box of mac and cheese into the cart.   
  
“I really fucking hope so.” Allison sighed. “I just want to know what I can do, I want to be able to help.”  
  
“Allison, with or without whatever Valkyrie powers you have you're still a trained archer who is way too good with a knife.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “You've always been able to help, hell, you're pretty much the reason half of the pack haven't died yet.”

Allison laughed as Lydia bumped shoulders with her. “I'm gonna go grab the cereal okay?”   
  
“Don't take too long.” Lydia said as Allison headed towards another aisle.   
  
“And please don't get five boxes of lucky charms again.” Derek added.  
  
Allison rolled her eyes and watched the two of them disappear around a corner. If Derek could have his way they would eat nothing but fucking raisin bran. Unacceptable. As far as she was concerned she was never going to eat that shit again.  
  
“Allison?”  
  
Allison span around, lucky charms clutched to her chest. “Dad...”  
  
Chris stared at her for a few moments. “I see you're keeping them out.”  
  
Allison folded her wings, trying to hide them from his view, she knows she shouldn't, that there's nothing to be ashamed of but she remembers all of the times that her mother had scolded her for leaving her room with them on show, how she never even felt comfortable in her own home.

“Did you know?” Allison asked.   
  
Chris' eyes narrowed at her. “Know what?”  
  
“That I'm a Valkyrie.”  
  
The basket dropped from Chris' hand, hitting the ground with a bang as he launched himself towards her. Allison dropped the lucky charms but was otherwise to frozen to react as he slammed her into the shelves, boxes of cereal falling around her as he held her in place with an arm against her throat.  
  
“Where did you hear that?” Chris snapped. “Who told you!”  
  
“Why did you keep it from me?” Allison yelled back, leaning forward even with the arm cutting off her air. “Why would you let me think that I was a monster?”  
  
Derek grabbed Chris and threw him before the man could say whatever retort was on his lips. He came to a sliding stop a few feet away and Lydia immediately pulled Allison away from the shelf and into her arms.   
  
“If you touch her again, I'll kill you.” Derek snarled.

“Valkyries shouldn't exist.” Chris said as he rose to his feet slowly. “Nothing should have the power to choose who lives and who dies.”  
  
“Isn't that what you do? As a hunter. You choose which supernaturals deserve to live. You choose to kill.” Lydia snapped back. “So maybe take a long hard look in the mirror before you go around making your daughter feel like shit. You spent long enough doing that already.”

Derek grabbed Allison's box of lucky charms off of the ground and without a word led her and Lydia back to their cart.

“Come on, we'll be late to our own movie night if we waste any more time with him.” He said, shooting one last look over his shoulder at her father.

 

  
“Can we kill him?” Isaac asked.  
  
“I think that'll just make things worse.” Scott frowned.   
  
“I'll just settle for staying here and waiting for Tasmin to show up.” Allison murmured.   
  
Lydia curls closer into Allison's chest. “She might know about others. Who knows how many of you are out there!”

Allison holds onto Lydia a little tighter. Lydia knows what it's like to be alone, she's never met another banshee, she's had to learn about herself, about her abilities all by herself and Allison respects the hell out of her for it. Lydia is by far the bravest person she's ever met, going through everything she did and coming out of it on top.

“I just want to meet Tasmin, I just want to know what I can do and then that's it.” Allison replied. “I'm happy here, with you guys.”  
  
“Aw, Allison that's so sweet.” Kira clasped her hands over her heart.   
  
“She's really saying that she's happy with Lydia. We're just the added bonus, right Al?” Stiles asked with a wink.  
  
Allison felt her cheeks burn as Lydia tilted her head to look at her. “Is that true Allison?”  
  
“You sound surprised.” Allison murmured.   
  
She felt Lydia's lips against her neck and her eyes fluttered shut at the contact.   
  
“Please don't have sex, we're watching Silent Hill that is not a sex movie.”  
  
“We aren't having sex, Stiles.” Lydia kicked at the boy. “Watch the damn movie.”

“You're so mean.” He sighed.

Allison didn't speak again, too distracted by every point of contact between her and Lydia.   
  
  
  


The pack left after midnight, Derek disappeared into his room and Lydia made her way up to Allison's room without a word. It's odd, just how normal it feels and she only hesitates for a moment before following her up.   
  
Lydia was sat on the bed, twisting her hands together and looking nervous for the first time in a long time.  
  
“We need to talk.” Lydia said. “About us.”  
  
Allison closed the door behind her and stared at her. “Oh...”  
  
“No, no...” Lydia got up and crossed the room, taking Allison's hands in her own. “Not bad I just... Wanted to define what we are. I've liked you for a long time Allison and we've been... Whatever this is since I found out about your wings and I like this.” She stepped closer, looking up at Allison with bright eyes. “But I want...”  
  
“More?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I want to kiss you, I want to call you my girlfriend, I want to-” She cut herself off by biting on her bottom lip and glancing away, a small smirk on her lips. “I just want to know if you feel the same way.”  
  
Allison nodded. “Yes.” She pulled Lydia closer. “Yes”   
  
Lydia reached up to cup her cheek, eyes silently questioning. Allison nodded and Lydia guided Allison's face closer until their lips met. Allison kissed back, hands moving to her waist, clutching the hem of her shirt.

“Can I take this off?” Allison asked.   
  
“Please do.” Lydia replied. “Will Derek care if we-”  
  
“I guess we'll find out.” Allison laughed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Lydia's lips. “Come on Lyds, you just need to take a leap of faith.”  
  
Lydia laughed and let Allison strip her of her shirt, she pulled off Allison's shirt and reached around to run her hands over Allison's feathers.   
  
“You wanna top?” Lydia mumbled against her lips. “I want you to top.”  
  
Allison grinned and pushed Lydia towards the bed. “Then I guess I'm topping.”  
  
  
  
  
“So, does Lydia live here now or what?” Derek asked.   
  
Allison grinned into her coffee. “It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?” She replied.  
  
“It does, I hope she knows this means she needs to be added into the chore rotor.”  
  
“I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that.” Allison laughed.   
  
Derek looked like he was about to smile but it was cut short as he looked over towards the stairs, a frown on his face, an expression Allison found herself mimicking.   
  
“Derek? What is it?”  
  
“Allison!” Lydia called, Allison looked up as the girl came jogging down the stairs, fully dressed and looking panicked, phone clutched tightly in her hand. “We need to go.”  
  
“Go where?” Allison was on her feet immediately, Derek was already moving to grab his keys from the counter.   
  
“That was Danny, Tasmin is here, she said she needs to see you, now.”  
  
“That doesn't sound good.”  
  
“Probably because it's not.” Lydia replied. As soon as the words were out of her mouth they all heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. “Great.” She sighed, turning to look out of the windows. “Just our luck.”

“You can borrow one of my hoodies.” Allison grabbed Lydia's hand. “But we need to go.”  
  
“I'll drive.” Derek said.   
  
“I have the address.” Lydia added.

 

 

The drive was quick, as was the default with Derek's driving but it felt more intense, whether It was because of the mood in the car, the rain hitting the windows or the claps of lightning in the distance or the fact they were driving into the unknown. Allison was just thankful that she had the two most important people in her life by her side.

They all scrambled from the car and headed towards the room number Lydia had yelled out, the girl and Derek following close behind .  
  
She came to a stop at the door, taking a shaky breath, the door was ajar, the frame damaged. Lydia came to a stop behind her.  
  
“Oh no.” She muttered.   
  
Oh no indeed.   
  
“Stay here.” Allison said, shooting Lydia a look over her shoulder. Lydia looked like she might protest and Allison flashed her a pleading look until the banshee nodded.

Allison leant in for a kiss before she went in, her stomach dropping immediately.   
  
“No...” She ran a hand through her hair. The woman was propped up against the wall, the once white wings now stained with red, a pool of blood around her body. Allison walked over, careful not to step in the blood, her throat had been slashed and she let out a cry of frustration. “Oh God... I'm so sorry.”   
  
She looked around the room, there hadn't been a robbery, everything was still in order, there was a bag beside the bed.  
  
“Shit.” She sighed. “Shit!”  
  
Derek's howl from outside pulled Allison's focus away from the body in front of her, a few moments passed and a terrified scream from Lydia sent her into action, sprinting towards the door and throwing it open. As she stepped into the rain she was greeted by the butt of a rifle slamming into her face.

 

 

“Allison!” Strong hands wrap grip her shoulders. “Allison, wake up.”   
  
Her eyes open slowly and all she can feel is the blinding pain in her head. Derek's form came into focus, blood streaked his face and clothes and everything came crashing back as she shot upright.  
  
“Lydia-”  
  
“She was taken, I tried to stop them but...” He shook his head looking completely frustrated. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“Who took her?”  
  
“Hunters, your father was there.”  
  
He helped Allison to her feet, supporting her when she stumbled, disoriented. God, she probably has a concussion and everything.   
  
“We need to find her.”  
  
“The pack are already on it.” He steadied her with an arm around her waist. “Allison, your head is bleeding.”  
  
“Being hit in the face will do that.” Allison said. “We need to find her.”  
  
Derek looked past her at the body. “They killed her didn't they?”  
  
“Probably.” Allison agreed, pushing past him and stepping out into the rain. “They really don't want me to know what I can do.” Derek walked close to her as they made their way back to the car. “But they've taken Lydia. They've crossed a line and we need to get her back.”  
  
Derek's phone rang and he pulled open the passenger seat door for Allison to climb into.   
  
“Yeah?” Derek walked around to the drivers seat. “What's the address? Okay, got it. We'll be right there.” He got behind the wheel and started the engine. “Scott found them. They're waiting for us.”  
  
“Good, drive.”  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“Drive!” Allison glared at him. “I need Lydia.”  
  
Derek smirked at her and nodded.

 

 

Aside from the sound of the thunder and lightning, the drive was silent, determination and anger was etched into Derek's expression and Allison was trying to desperately ignore the throbbing pain in her head, she felt like she was on the verge of passing out, sleep sounded like the _best_ idea right about now but she had to focus, had to get to Lydia and know she was safe.   
  
  
When they reached the building, Allison was caught off guard by just how tall it was, she didn't know a sleepy town like Beacon Hills would have buildings like this.  
  
“It was back from when we tried to be popular, it's been abandoned for thirty years.”  
  
“Very criminal mastermind.” Allison nodded as they reached Scott, Isaac and Kira.   
  
“Plan?” Isaac asked.  
  
“Try not to kill them but don't feel guilty if you do.” Allison said. “Just focus on finding Lydia.”  
  
“The criminal handbook says that they'll be on the top floor.” Kira said.   
  
“I'm willing to bet that they'll be on the roof.” Allison mumbled.   
  
“Then we'll go to the roof.” Derek nodded.

“All together?” Scott asked.  
  
“Of course.”

They all shared a look before they all walked together into the building, there were no signs of any hunters around them, which was definitely worrying to Allison. She was expecting to be attacked from all angles by all of her families hunter lackies but the building was disturbingly empty.   
  
Isaac walked over to the elevator and hit the call button, letting out a sigh of relief as the doors opened.  
  
“What?” He asked when he saw everyone's stares. “This building is like thirty floors, like hell I'm walking up that.”

Allison was inclined to agree, it was the perfect plan though, wear out the enemy via never ending staircase. 

 

The elevator doors opened one floor below the roof and that was the moment the hunters chose to arrive, guns drawn and ready to fire.   
  
“Allison, Derek, go! We'll hold these assholes off.” Isaac snarled as he shifted and ran towards the hunters.   
  
Before Allison could protest, Derek grabbed Allison's arm and tugged her in the direction of the stairs towards the roof, they sprinted up the stairs and through the doors, the cold of the rain hit her body immediately and Derek turned around the barricade the door shut.  
  
“Allison!”  
  
Allison span around to see Lydia stood beside Chris, his hand holding her by her hair. He may be her father, but she wants to kill him.   
  
“Let her go.” She snarled. “Why did you kill Tasmin?”  
  
“It was for your own good Allison.” Chris replied. “You should have just let it go, your kind do not belong in this world.”  
  
“So give Lydia back, take me.” Allison took a step forward.   
  
“Valkyries and banshees should never exist together.” Chris said as he took a step backwards towards the edge, dragging Lydia with him.   
  
“All my life, you've tried to keep my nature from me, you let mom break my wings, take my flight. You made me hide what I am. Lydia made me feel proud of who I am.” She took another step closer to them. “Give her back to me.”  
  
Chris' jaw locked and Allison knew exactly what he was going to do, she could see it in his eyes.  
  


“I'm doing this for you, Allison.” He said, releasing Lydia's hair. He shoved her off of the roof, Lydia's brief look of terror sent Allison's body into action and she began to sprint towards her father.   
  
“Allison!” Derek yelled. “Don't!”  
  
Chris didn't even try to stop her as she dived off of the roof and for a moment, everything just seemed to hang. Like she was just suspended in time, that right then, the world was full of possibilities.

 

And then she felt the gust of wind, the freezing cold mist of rain hitting her face as she began her downwards descent, eyes finding Lydia. Allison kept her wings folded, keeping herself as aerodynamic as possible as she got closer to Lydia. 

 

She really,  _really_ hoped that flying was instinctual and that all she was lacking was the literal push she needed. 

 

She caught up with Lydia, the ground was getting too close for her liking and it was all Allison could do to grab Lydia's outstretched hand, wrap the other around her waist and pull her closer, Lydia's eyes were wide and terrified, voice caught in her throat.   
  
  
  
Fly.  
  
  
  
She needed to fly.  
  
  
  
She could do this.  
  
  
  
She threw her wings out, feeling the wind brush through the feathers.

 

Fly.  
  
  
  
For Lydia.  
  
  
She flapped her wings, the sight of them moving in her peripheral was almost too much and she forced herself to repeat the action, to keep them moving and she could feel them slowing down, the anxiety in her chest loosening and then-  
  
Lydia's grip on her shirt tightened as they glided to the ground, Allison's legs almost buckling from the sudden contact, only really having the presence of mind to keep Lydia upright and in her arms.   
  
Allison was stunned into silence, her wings slowly relaxing. Lydia looked up at her with shocked eyes, her entire body was trembling as they stared at each other.   
  
“You flew.” Lydia said after a few more tense moments of silence, her voice hoarse.   
  
Allison was still speechless as she looked up to the building they had both been stood on only moments ago. She had flown, she had dived off of a building not knowing if she would even be successful but she had been willing to find out if it meant saving Lydia.  
  
“I guess... I just had to take a leap of faith.” Allison mumbled, letting her gaze fall back down to Lydia.  
  
“You're unbelievable.”   
  
“I love you.”  
  
It didn't seem possible, but Lydia just looked more shocked at her confession.

“I love you too.” She replied.   
  
Allison let out a breathless laugh as Lydia launched at her, arms wrapping around her neck and crashing their lips together.   
  
“I don't care if you're a Valkyrie.” Lydia mumbled into the space between them. “To me you'll always be my angel.”  
  
Allison laughed and pulled her closer, unwilling to break the kiss.  
  
“Guys!” Scott's voice rang out. “Kiss later, we need to go!”  
  
They both pulled away to look over to where their pack were sprinting out of the doors.  
  
“What happened?” Allison asked.   
  
“I don't know.” Derek replied. “I knocked your father out but there's clearly more to this than we originally thought. We need to leave.”  
  
“Leave?” Lydia frowned. “And go where?”  
  
“I don't know but we need to get Stiles and Danny from the motel, hopefully Tasmin left something behind that'll give us a clue as to why the Argent's apparently hate Valkyries and why you and Allison apparently shouldn't be together.”  
  
Allison looked to Lydia with a small smile. “Ready for an adventure?”  
  
Lydia grinned back and grabbed Allison's hand. “Ready when you are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just ???


	82. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you leave me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set like _immediately_ after the season 5 opening we got to see, so spoilers for that if you haven't watched it yet.
> 
> I actually had this fic planned to be used for a much earlier chapter but I couldn't make it work until I saw the opening so??? Idk man
> 
> Oh, and line breaks show a shift in perspective, just a heads up there.

 

Her body ached, muscles still spasming after her attempted escape. Her wrists were bound to the bed, a gag over her mouth to stop her from screaming.  
  
Her friends were going to die and she couldn't even get out to warn them.  
  
She didn't know If Aiden had been real or not.

Lydia had never felt so helpless as she stared up at the white lights of the ceiling.

“Don't think we'll forget that little stunt you just pulled.” The woman from earlier said, a sharp anger in her voice as she filled a needle. “I knew you were just acting.” She jabbed the needle into Lydia's arm without so much as checking for a vein first, the sudden pain forcing a muffled gasp from her lips.

She couldn't even breathe properly around her gag, the pain remained but she could feel the heaviness in her limbs, sleep called to her, dragging her down and suffocating her.

A pained scream echoed through the halls of Eichen, the nurse glanced over her shoulder and smirked down at Lydia.  
  
“But, we do have to thank you. One of our guests are finally awake thanks to you.”

There was another scream.  
  
And then, darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Burning.  
  
  
Everything burns.  
  
  
Her skin burns, twisting around and rooting itself inside.  
  
  
She finally finds the energy to open her eyes, when she tries to move her head she finds that she can't, something is wrapped around her neck, restricting all of her movement, she's standing, arms outstretched and bound to the wall.  
  
  
Where is she?  
  
  
_Who_ is she?

 

She pulls on the bindings again and a fresh shock of pain shoots through her and it tears a frustrated scream from her throat.  
  
  
A spark of a memory, a scream.

 

The door opened and a burst of light made her flinch, eyes closing.  
  


“You're awake.” A voice, deep, male and chilling, said. “But please, do try to avoid screaming. You're disturbing the others.”  
  
“Where am I?” She asked, voice scraping in her throat.  
  
“You don't remember?” He asked, head tilting to the side as he studied her.  
  
She racks her mind for something, anything to tell her where she is, who she is, who this man is but comes up horrifyingly blank.  
  
“You were in an accident. I saved you, took you in and nursed you back to health.”  
  
A flash, a boy with dark hair, dark eyes and an evil smirk surrounded by demons. The glint of light bouncing off of a blade.  
  
Pain.  
  
So much pain, carving through her.  
  
A girl. Grief filled eyes and red hair.  
  
“Lydia.” She gasped.  
  
He looked at her critically. “You remember a Lydia?”  
  
She nods. “Where is she?”  
  
He walks away, leaves her alone in the darkness and she screams again.

 

 

  
She doesn't know who they are, they don't tell her what her name is but they ask her. They ask her what she remembers and when she says the only name she knows, when she says in her quiet voice  _“Lydia”_ she feels pain,starting at her temples and pulling her entire body taut. She screams and they do it again.  
  
Over and over.  
  
They don't want her to remember the girl with the sad eyes.  
  
Why was she sad? What happened to make her sad?

 

A brief stab of pain in her stomach but her brain offered no explanation for its cause.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
It took days for them to leave the gag off, Lydia knew what to expect if she tried to scream again. She couldn't suffer that pain again.  
  
The nurse came with the meds. Lydia could tell that the woman wouldn't think twice about letting her rot in this cell if she had a say in it.

Lydia followed the routine, she had hid them under her tongue at first but the nurse had caught on, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to take them.  
  
The slowed everything down, not enough to knock her out but they kept her docile, useless.  
  
They didn't trust her enough to let her go to the cafeteria. Had to be escorted by her nurse and two men with electric batons whenever she left her room lest she try to escape again.

 

She hadn't seen Aiden again.  
  
She still heard the screams.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

“Who are you?” He asked.  
  
“I don't know.”

“Do you know how you got here?”  
  
“You saved me.”  
  
“Do you know who I am?”

A pause. No, not really. His face is unfamiliar, his voice leaves her cold but he brings her food, he lets her out of her bindings to eat if she promises not to run or attack. He comforts her when they hurt her, tells her that it'll stop soon. He says he's been there for her when the people she once cared about left her, forgot her and that she shouldn't remember them.  
  
He cares about her.  
  
“Father?” She asked.  
  
He smiles at her, pleased and it makes some of the pain disappear.  
  
“What else do you remember?”  
  
Lydia.  
  
A persistent spark in the back of her mind, a flame that won't fade no matter how hard they try and she doesn't want her to leave. She doesn't want them to take her flame.  
  
“Nothing.”

 

The bindings are removed and she stands there, rubbing her wrists unsure and watches as he steps closer, opening his arms for her to step into. When he hugs her, she wonders if this is what affection should feel like.  
  
“Do I have a name?” She asked.  
  
“Do you want one?” He replied.  
  
She thinks for a moment, a new name would remove whatever identity she has left, it might make her forget Lydia.  
  
“No.”  
  
He pulls away from her and walks towards the door, gesturing for her to follow. It's the first time she's stepped out of her room fully conscious and not escorted by armed men.  
  
“I'm going to show you to the cafeteria and then there's someone I would like you to meet. There is a lot that we need to discuss.”  


  
He watches her as she eats, it puts her on edge but she can't help but study the plain walls of the cafeteria with interest, the lights are dim and the tables are empty, they're the only ones in there. She wants to ask why, there are still so many questions that she wants to ask.  
  
The food is bad, bland and she wonders if this was what it was like before.

 

The room he takes her too is like nothing she's ever seen, bubbling glass cylinders as tall as she is, silhouetted figures hidden inside. She wants to look and stare and flinch away at the same time.  
  
“This is where I save people.” Father said, a hand on her shoulder to guide her. “This is where I saved you.”  
  
She sees a metal operating table, images flash through her mind, scalpels cutting through flesh, injections of sparkling blue  _something_ , being held down as howls surround her. Looking through tinted liquid that burnt her eyes and seeing someone staring back at her.  
  
She shakes the feeling off and forces a smile at the man.  
  
Were they her memories?

“Aiden? Where are you?” Father called.

She hears footsteps and a boy steps around the corner, she tenses immediately, his face feels shockingly familiar and the urge to attack him isn't entirely unwelcome. Recognition flickers over his face and his lips curl into a smile.  
  
“This is Aiden.” Father said. “I saved him, like I saved you. Took you both in when your friends left you.” His hand cups her jaw and forces to look from Aiden to him. “Aiden is a werewolf.”  
  
She nods. “Am I?”

“No. You are something... More.”  
  
“You're an experiment.” Aiden said. “Your stupid weak body kept dying and-” He cuts himself off when he receives a sharp look from Father.  
  
“It's true that there were... Complications. You were hurt more than Aiden was and you lacked the abilities to recover from it like he did. So I gave them to you. Among others. You will never feel weak again.”  
  
His words strike a chord with her, hit her deep in her heart and triggers something.

“What am I?”  
  
“In due time, child. We have to take the next few days slowly.”

She nods and finds herself walking around the room, drawn to the sharp weapons and a need she can't quite explain.  
  
“Are you sure she's ready?” She hears Aiden whisper. “If she remembers-”  
  
“She won't. We haven't spent all this time creating and conditioning her for her to fall apart if she sees one of them.”  
  
Aiden huffs. “Is that why you won't let her know her name?”  
  
“It's complicated, Aiden. We'll see how the next few days proceed first. You know what you need to do?”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
She pretended to be staring into one of the cylinders when Aiden approached her, she turned to him and met his gaze.  
  
“Do you want to see your new room?” He asked.  
  
“I have a new room?”  
  
“If you want it.” Aiden replied. “It has a bed.”  
  
She nodded and followed him out of the lab and down a new, unfamiliar hallway. She trailed slightly behind Aiden, watching how he moved with confidence and ease.  
  
“How much do you remember?” She asked.  
  
“Enough to know that I gave my life for them and they just forgot.” He looked at her over his shoulder. “They did the same to you too. But it was worse, they knew you for longer. You even loved some of them, once upon a time.”  
  
Love? She... Loved them?  
  
“Why would they leave me?” She asked, dropping her gaze to the floor.  
  
“Because they're the real monsters. They don't care about who they hurt or leave behind. They were happy to let you die for them.” His voice was full of anger and it made her feel angry too.  
  
But the girl with the sad eyes. She wouldn't have done that, she can't imagine her leaving her behind.

 

“This is you.” Aiden said, opening a door and allowing her to step inside, it was bigger than her last room and the bed looked incredibly inviting, there was even a closet, clothes hanging neatly inside.  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled, and the smile she got back from Aiden felt almost genuine.

“You have free movement around the facility now, but you still can't go outside. I'll come and check on you later.”  
  
She grabbed Aiden's arm as he turned to leave, freezing him in his tracks. “Why did Father help us?”  
  
She dropped Aiden's arm when he looked down at her hand, he rubbed at it idly, though she can't imagine how she could have hurt him.  
  
“He was tired of the injustices. He wants to put an end to the monsters reign and show that science can persevere.”  
  
She nodded along with Aiden's words. “What do we have to do?”  
  
Aiden set his hands on her shoulders, his expression serious. “He gave us life, it only makes sense that we owe him them, right?”  
  
She nodded, it only seemed fair after all.  
  
“So we have to help however we can, even if it means taking someone else’s life, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“To protect Father like he protected us.”  
  
She nodded again. She may have distrusted Aiden initially and there may still be some hesitation there, but everything he said made sense and it didn't _feel_ like he was lying to her. Why would he lie anyway? He was in the same position as she was, she wondered what made him choose the name Aiden though, he had obviously been awake longer than she had and therefore knew more than she did but she could only hope that he would tell her and help her.  
  
Maybe she should choose a new name.  
  
Nobody else seemed to remember her so why should she keep trying?  
  
The name Lydia still clung to the image of the sad girl. She still didn't want to let go.

“Get some rest.” Aiden said. “I'll come by later.”  
  
She nodded again and let him close the door behind him as he left, she made her way over to the bed and dropped down into it, letting out a sigh of relief and falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
By now Lydia was used to showering with the nurses eyes on her back, watching her constantly, just looking for an excuse to hurt her again. It does make Lydia think what need they have for her here.  
  
“Five minutes.” The nurse said, pushing her into the shower room, one guard stood by the door while the nurse followed her inside.  
  
Lydia stripped and walked towards the showers, turning it on and grimacing as she was hit with a jet of cold water. Relaxing only when it grew hotter as the seconds passed. She had every intention of using up her entire five minutes, this was the most relaxation she could get now. The biggest reprieve from her life.  
  
  
Barely two minutes later, Lydia heard the guard say something to the nurse.  
  
“Okay, times up.”  
  
Lydia kept her gaze fixed firmly on the tiles ahead, locking her jaw. It was petty but it was all she had.  
  
She heard an agitated huff followed by the nurses footsteps and Lydia tensed, ready for whatever was going to come next, only to have the woman grab her wrist and turn her to the side so that they were face to face.  
  
There was more talking from outside and Lydia tried to glance in the direction of the sounds.  
  
“Did you hear me? I said times up.” The nurse hissed, reaching for the lever the turn the shower off.

A fist came in contact with the side of her head and the nurse crumpled to the floor, Lydia got to enjoy the sight for two whole seconds before she was turned and shoved against the shower wall, pain ricocheting down her spine and a gasp leaving her throat at the face she was met with, unable to focus even as a hand wrapped around her throat.  
  
“You're her.” She growled, “You're the girl from my memories. The one with the sad eyes.”  
  
“Allison?” Lydia gasped, this was too real, she didn't feel the uncertainty like she did when she had seen Aiden. This was Allison, no doubt about it. Right from the soaking hair clinging to her face down to the two callouses Lydia could feel against her pulse point.  
  
The fury in her eyes was new and the confusion that flickered through immediately after even more so.  
  
“No.” She shook her head. “Lydia.”  
  
Lydia brought a hand up to wrap around Allison's wrist, hoping to coax her fingers into loosening their grip but only managing to make her tighten her hold.  
  
“My name is Lydia.  _You're_ Allison.”  
  
Allison shook her head again. “I don't have a name.”  
  
Realisation hit Lydia. She doesn't remember.  
  
“Why did you leave me?” Allison asked. “Why did you all leave me?”  
  
The anger in her eyes faded a little as she spoke, the water from the shower soaking through her clothes and making her look like the harmless teenager she had met all that time ago.  
  
“Allison...” Lydia reached up to cup the girls cheek, persisting even when she flinched. “Allison, no. It wasn't like that at all... I never left you,  _we_ never left you. I wanted to bring you back... So, so much.”  
  
Allison's eyes softened, her grip relaxing on Lydia's throat entirely, though her hand remained, fingers brushing against her pulse. Lydia grabbed Allison's wet shirt, to anchor herself, to remind herself that this is real, this is really happening. Alison was alive and standing a few inches from her.  
  
“Why didn't you?” Allison asked, her gaze fixed firmly on Lydia's eyes. She suddenly remembered that she was still naked.  
  
“Deaton said that it would upset the balance, Stiles was convinced that it wouldn't work because of the circumstances of your death... Scott, Isaac, Chris and everyone else was grieving and it just... I was out voted.”  
  
All Lydia could see in Allison's eyes were hurt. Lydia can't imagine how the girl must be feeling right now. What lies she must have been told to ever think that Lydia would willingly leave her behind.  
  
“I don't know any of the people you were talking about.” She admitted.  
  
“They were your friends, your family. You loved us.””  
  
Allison shook her head. “I don't remember, I don't remember any of it. Only you.” Her expression was serious. “Everything else is gone except for your name and your face and I lied to Father because I couldn't bear to let it go and-”  
  
“Your Father?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison nodded. “The man who saved us, he brought me here to look after me because you all forgot me.”

“I never forgot you Allison.” Lydia cupped Allison's face in her hands and this time, the girl didn't flinch. “Not for one moment.”  
  
Allison looked up, closing her eyes to feel the water from the shower against her face. “Is my name really Allison?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
She nodded. “Allison.” she repeated. “I like it.” Her eyes opened and she met Lydia's gaze again. “I'm glad I know my name.”  
  
“Your name is Allison Argent.” Lydia began, hoping to God that if she said enough, it would trigger something in Allison's mind, make her remember. “You're eighteen years old, you moved to Beacon Hills and met me just before your seventeenth birthday. We're best friends, you're the most skilled archer any of us have ever known. You cry at movies but I'm the only one who knows that and you hate olives more than anything. You're loyal and dedicated and God... You're so brave. You're the bravest soul I've ever known and you were stabbed- you died to save me from the Nogitsune.”  
  
Allison's eyes flickered over her face, searching for any signs that she was lying, her fingers brushed over her neck for a brief moment, frowning, before setting her hands on the tiles either side of Lydia's face, bracketing her against the wall.  
  
“Why did I save you?”  
  
“Because I'm your best friend, because your code called for you to protect those who can't protect themselves-”  
  
“Because I love you?” Allison asked. “Did I love you?”  
  
Lydia stared at the girl in shock, Allison was so serious in her question and Lydia had no idea how to answer, Allison couldn't have loved her, she was with Isaac when she had died, it couldn't be possible.

“Your heart is racing.” Allison murmured, hand coming up to press to her chest, Lydia could only suck in a breath as she felt her heart beat faster. “What's wrong?”  
  
“I don't know if you loved me, Allison.” Lydia replied truthfully. “If you did, you never said so.”  
  
Allison nodded slowly. “I think I did. It explains why you're the only one I can think of, why they would be so desperate to make me forget you.” He eyes were focused on where her hand was, she either didn't care that Lydia was naked or was being respectful enough to not look.

“I'm glad you didn't forget me.” Lydia whispered.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“Allison, how did you know my heart was racing?”  
  
“I can hear it.”  
  
“What? Allison- Are you a wolf?”  
  
“No.” She met Lydia's eyes again. “I don't know what I am. They said I would know in due time.”  
  
That wasn't really encouraging, what had they turned Allison into? _How_ had they done it?

“Allison.” Lydia whispered urgently. “The pack are in danger, If I don't tell them... They'll die soon. I know you don't remember them but I need you to help get me out of here.”  
  
“I'm supposed to kill you all.” Allison replied.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“To help Father. I'm supposed to kill you all.”  
  
Lydia swallowed. “Do you want to kill me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Will you help me escape?”  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
“Please Allison.” Lydia moved forward and let her head drop on the girls shoulder. “You and I both need to get out of here, we can't stay. You need your memories back.”  
  
“I can't leave Father... I can't leave Aiden.”  
  
Lydia froze. So Aiden was alive after all. But why did he seem to remember? Why was Allison so lost?  
  
“Think about it, please?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison nodded and pulled away. “You should finish and get changed.”  
  
“What about them?” Lydia gestured to the unconscious nurse.  
  
“I'll worry about that. Just... Go.”  
  
“Allison...”  
  
“Go, Lydia.” Allison stepped to the side. “Before both of us get punished.”

 

Lydia moved to go grab her towel and clothes, pausing to look at Allison who was still stood underneath the spray of the shower, face tilted downwards towards the floor and she didn't stop herself from moving forward to press a kiss to Allison's cheek.  
  
“I know you'll make the right choice Alli.” She muttered. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Allison threw her wet clothes into the corner of the room and paused to look at the scar on her stomach. Lydia had said she had been stabbed but the scar on her stomach was too big, too jagged for that, like she had been stitched together in a hurry. There was more to her story than Lydia knew. Lydia could only fill in so many gaps.  
  
Lydia was real.  
  
Allison reached for a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and pulled them on quickly, Father had shown up within moments of Lydia leaving and she had lied to him, well, technically.  
  
She had told him that she could hear hearts beating and she had panicked, lashing out at the guard and nurse before collapsing under the shower, that she hadn't seen anyone else as it happened. It wasn't a lie, she could hear heartbeats, specifically, Lydia's- it was how she had found the girl in the first place.  
  
“You ready?” Aiden asked, appearing in the doorway.  
  
Allison nodded. “Where am I going?”  
  
“To the lab.”  
  
Allison tried to keep her breathing in check as she followed him.  
  
“What's going to happen?”  
  
“You're ready.”  
  
“Ready for what?”

Aiden dug his claws into the back of her neck, she let out a quiet gasp as her muscles relaxed, bordering on freezing up. He hooked his arms through hers and began to drag her to the lab.  
  
“Sorry about that, we couldn't risk you attacking us. Consider this your upgrade.”  
  
They entered the lab and Father was stood by the operating table, surgical gloves on and looking like he was waiting for them.  
  
“So the venom works then?” He asked.  
  
“Better than I imagined.” Aiden replied. He lifted Allison and set her on the table, the two of them immediately began to put her wrists and ankles in their restraints, tightening them. “How long does it last?”  
  
“We'll find out soon.” Father replied. “Now, child, this is going to hurt quite a bit but we need you to be conscious for it so that we can monitor your changes, okay?”  
  
Allison could only stare up at him as he raised a syringe filled with what looked like black tar. She felt it pierce her arm and let out a cry as it as injected into her as the fluid burnt its way through her veins.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The screams were back and Lydia knew they belonged to Allison.  
  
She felt like they were happening so far away and yet right next to her all at once. 

 

After an hour the screams turned into howls and continued like that until they came to an abrupt stop and silence fell over Eichen.  
  
Lydia hadn't screamed, Allison hadn't died, she could only imagine what had happened to the girl.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
When Allison woke, she was back in her room, the walls were covered in claw marks, her bed shredded, spots of blood decorated every surface and she  _ached._

 

What had they done to her?

 

Her muscles screamed in protest as she pushed herself to her feet. She looked down at her clothes, thankful that they seemed to be more or less in one piece and walked over to the door.  
  
The second her hand touched the metal handle, a shock went through her, making her yelp in pain and throw herself back. She looked at her hand, grimacing at the burnt tips of her fingers, watching with morbid curiosity as the skin quickly healed.  
  
Hesitantly, Allison touched the handle again, letting out a sigh when she didn't get another shock. Her entire body felt wired, like she needed to run just to let off some energy. The hallways were dark, which made Allison worry, usually it was always lit, even if it was just dimly. It didn't make much of a difference, she could see perfectly fine anyway.  
  
She followed the familiar sound of Lydia's heartbeat to a room across the facility, relieved that it was unguarded and knocking twice before pulling it open, hearing the lock snap.  
  
Lydia startled upright immediately. “Who's there?”  
  
“It's me.” Allison replied. “Can't you see me?”  
  
“I... I can see your eyes. Allison?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Your eyes are gold. Like a wolf.”  
  
Allison frowned and walked closer, Lydia reached up to touch her face, hand snapping back with a cry. “What happened?”  
  
“You shocked me!”  
  
“That happened when I woke up, I touched the door and...” Allison shook her head. “It hurt.”  
  
She sat at the foot of the bed, keeping a respectful distance between the two of them. She felt electrified, was that what they did to her? Why would they do that?  
  
“I could hear you screaming.” Lydia mumbled. “And then you started howling and then-”  
  
“I passed out, they let me pass out.”  
  
“What did they do to you?”  
  
“Aiden put his claws in my neck, paralysed me-”  
  
“Wait, what?” Lydia looked shocked. “Wolves can't do that. The only creature that could do that is the Kanima.”  
  
“I don't know what that is.”  
  
“Long story.” Lydia dismissed.  
  
“They strapped me to a table and Father started injecting me, it burnt and it just... Hurt. So much.”  
  
She felt Lydia's arm around her and a warmth settled in her chest.  _This._ This is what affection is supposed to feel like.  
  
“I'm sorry Allison.”  
  
“I'm going to get you out of here.” Allison said.  
  
“What?”

Allison got to her feet. “Right now. The power is out, there's no one around. I'm going to get you out and to your pack.”  
  
“Our pack.”  
  
“I don't remember them.”  
  
“They'll remember you.”  
  
Allison shook her head, looking down at Lydia's bare feet. “Come on. You can borrow some stuff from my room.”  
  
“Allison, are you sure?”  
  
“They hurt me. If Father loved me he wouldn't hurt me. You haven't hurt me, or if you have, I don't remember.”  
  
“I never hurt you Allison.”  
  
And she was telling the truth, Allison knew she was. She couldn't doubt Lydia, her heart wouldn't let her.  
  
Allison offered her hand. “Do you still want to get out of here?”  
  
Lydia smiled and took her hand.  
  
  
  
They got back to her room and Allison heard Lydia's small gasp as she saw the state of her room.

“Allison, what happened?”  
  
“I don't remember.” Allison threw clothes and shoes at Lydia. “Get changed.”  
  
She stood guard by the door while Lydia changed and picked up on a heartbeat approaching.

“You? What are you doing?” The guard asked.  
  
Allison remained silent as he got closer, his hand for for the baton on his hip when he looked inside and spotted Lydia. Allison let out a snarl and threw herself at him, slamming her palm into his chest and howling in pain at the burn that shoots through her arm, thankfully the guard cried out too as he was thrown a few feet away in a burst of blue light.  
  
Allison could smell burning as she collapsed back into Lydia.  
  
“I think you have electricity.” Lydia said, eyes wide with awe. “Just like Kira.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“She's a Kitsune, our friend.” Lydia cut her off, taking Allison's hand gingerly. Her entire arm had a splintered burn pattern.  
  
“It's fine, It barely hurts now.” Allison mumbled, pulling her arm free.  
  
“Whatever they did to you, I don't think it worked Allison.”

Allison had to agree, she was a failed experiment, if it weren't for the accelerated healing wolves seemed to possess she would be in a much more serious position.  
  
“We can worry about that later, we need to leave now.”  
  
Lydia nodded her agreement and Allison took her hand, she knew the facility well enough now to know how to get out, she had sneaked out onto the grounds on more than one occasion.  
  
She just hadn't thought she would be trying to escape.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lydia ran beside Allison, aware that their hands were still linked but reluctant to let go, she wasn't sure why the security was so lax this time compared to her last escape attempt but she was hardly going to complain. At least this time she had Allison by her side, granted an Allison with no memories and who had become some kind of wolf/kitsune hybrid through only God knows what kind of experiments but it was still Allison.  
  
It was still the girl who was willing to put herself on the line for Lydia. That much was still the same.

 

Allison howled and fell forward as soon they stepped through the doors, clutching her head with both hands and doubling over in pain.  
  
“Allison- Alli, what's wrong?” Lydia dropped to her knees beside the girl, she could practically sense the pain coming from her.  
  
“My head it- It feels like someone is drilling a hole in it.”

“I told Father that it would come in handy.”

Lydia looked up to see Aiden coming towards them, a remote held in his hand, guards on either side of him.  
  
Allison stumbled into Lydia's side as they both got to her feet. “What are you talking about?” She gritted out.  
  
“I never believed that you forgot Lydia for a moment. You're the pet project, it only made sense to make sure you didn't stray too far away.”  
  
Allison kept pushing on Lydia as they moved towards the gate, to their freedom, even though her expression grew more pained as they did so.  
  
“He's going to be disappointed Allison.”  
  
“You knew my name-”  
  
Aiden scoffed. “We all know your name. It's  _you_ who has no idea.” He pressed the remote and Allison cried out again, dropping to one knee. “Now both of you come back inside.”  
  
“Lydia.” Allison gasped out. “Go.”  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“Go. Go to your pack. Save them.”  
  
Lydia looked from Allison to Aiden.  
  
“It's okay.” Allison slowly got back up, one hand still pressed to her head, claws slipped from the other. “I'll hold them off until you're gone.”  
  
“I'm going to come back for you.” Lydia reached forward to touch the back of Allison's neck. “Don't forget me.”  
  
Allison glanced at her over her shoulder and smiled, a real, dimpled smile.  
  
“I won't remember anything else.” Her eyes flashed gold. “Now run.”  
  
Lydia turned and ran, Allison's pained howls were the only sound she could hear. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're wondering, Allison is actually a [Raijū](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raij%C5%AB)  
> Albeit a Frankenstein monster man made version  
> So there's that...


	83. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We were happy, weren't we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this entire fic was inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0t1tpamBrQ) song, even if it isn't directly mentioned. 
> 
> I'll put the other songs used at the bottom ;D

  
  
  
_Dear Allison,_  
  
_It's been over a month and I still think about you every day. I honestly don't know why I'm bothering to write this, nobody has heard from you since you left and I guess part of me shouldn't expect for you to choose me to talk to after everything that happened between us but I just-_  
_We were best friends once. I guess I just figured that we'd go back to that. Hell, maybe we can be girlfriends again when you realise that long distance relationships can work out._

_I'm only writing this letter because I heard a song and it reminded me of you. It's called 'Ghost' by Halsey._  
  
_It makes me think of you._  
  
_Every song makes me think of you._

_It hurts._  
  
_I love you._  
  
_Yours,_  
  
_Lydia._

 

  
  
  
  
_Dear Allison,_

_Do you remember the first time you gave me a ride from school?_

_It was after that time we got trapped in the school and we were being hunted by Peter, though we obviously didn't know that._  
  
_Anyway... Me and Jackson had had another argument, no. We'd broken up, in the middle of the hallway and so many people saw, it had been so humiliating and I cried alone in the bathroom all through lunch._  
  
_You were the only one to notice how fragile I was, even though you never said anything and when we left school, you didn't say anything, you just... Linked our arms together and walked me to your car, no questions asked._

_I still remember the way you blushed when 'Hey, Soul Sister' began to play. You seemed so embarrassed at first, like you didn't want anyone to know that you love that song but then you heard me laugh and that was it. You threw your head back and started to sing. You sang like you didn't have a care in the world and I knew you were doing it because it made me smile. You made me forget I was supposed to be hurting._

_I think that was the moment I fell in love with you._

_And when I say I fell in love with you, I don't mean It like they do in the movies, It wasn't like a supernova, a burst of light and suddenly you were there. It was more like... A rose growing and coming into bloom, slow and beautiful._  
  
_I fell in love with you slowly and I think that's why I can't move on from you._  
  
_It's stupid, I can't even listen to that song any more because it reminds me of that day, that first moment where I looked at you and thought “Oh, there you are.” and I remember that you aren't here now. That you're across the globe and I don't even know how you are or if you feel the same way._  
  
_I wish you would talk to me. Or at least Scott, Stiles... Anyone._

_I miss you._  
  
_Yours,_  
  
_Lydia._

 

_Allison,_

_I hate Taylor Swift._

_Lydia._

 

_Dear Allison,_  
  
_A month ago I got drunk and spent two dollars to send a letter to France just so I could tell you that I hate Taylor Swift but you don't even know why._  
  
_“Out of the woods” makes me think of the times we spent in the preserve, big surprise, right?_

_It feels like a montage, like I'm watching our lives unfold on a screen and all I can is you and me, running through the trees, holding hands, laughing, falling and getting our clothes dirty and you were the only one I would let see me that way._

_We were happy, weren't we?_

_I was happy._  
  
_It's been three months since I saw you last and I still love you._  
  
_Still yours,_  
_Lydia._

 

 

 

_To Allison._  
  
_Did you ever love me?_  
  
_Forever, hopelessly yours,_  
_Lydia._

 

 

_Allison,  
  
I dreamt of you last night.  
  
It was our first kiss and it felt so real, even down to the way you tasted of those God awful piña colada lollipops you love. _  
  
_You'd just finished one and you were in that mood you get into when you're bored, the one that makes you reckless, impulsive. It makes your eyes sparkle and your smile brighter and I've always been hopelessly charmed by it._

_You wanted to dance. You put your iPod on shuffle and made space on your bedroom floor and dragged me off of the bed and made me dance. I still remember every single song we danced to but only one really matters._

_“Like Real People Do.”_  
  
_You took my hands and pulled me close and we moved around the room and you were looking at me like I was the sun but that was okay because you ~~were~~  are my moon and it was just us. Two girls who found each other amidst the chaos and clung to one another._

_You laughed and when I asked what was so funny you just smiled at me, cupped my face with your hand and I have never seen an expression so fond, so open and loving and you opened your mouth and sang;_  
  
_“We should just kiss like real people do.”_  
  
_You tasted like piña colada and smelt like wild flowers. You holding me? It felt like coming home after a long day._

 

 

 

_Allison,_  
  
_I hate that you love movie ballads._  
  
_I hate that the first time we had sex was to “I don't wanna miss a thing.”_  
  
_I hate that it was perfect..._

_I can't hear that song without bawling. Without remembering what it was like to feel your skin against mine, the sound of your gasps mixing with my moans as we moved together. The way it felt when you were inside of me, how you knew exactly what to do to make me cry your name._  
  
_I can't hear that song without remembering what it was like to watch you sleep beside me afterwards, sweat drying on your skin and kiss swollen lips, the steady rise and fall of your chest in contrast to the beating of your heart._

_I hate that no one else will ever be able to compare to how I feel about you._  
  
_I hate that It's been sixth months and I'm still writing you letters._

_I hate that I love you._

_Lydia.  
_

 

 

 

_Dear Allison,_  
  
_Stiles spoke to me today. He told me what's going on, why you had to leave._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I knew your parents didn't approve of us together but I never could have imagined they would do this._

_I wish you'd told me. We could have figured it out together. We didn't have to end how we did._  
  
_I know you're just trying to protect me and I can only imagine what they're doing to you there, how you're feeling but it's okay. We'll figure it out._  
  
_I promise Allison._  
  
_I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never should have doubted your feelings for me._  
  
_I hope you read these letters one day. I hope you know that I love you._  
  
_Love always,_  
_Lydia._

_(P.S, Movie ballads are stupid, but you're not. I love that you get so emotional over them.)  
_

 

 

_To my one and only._

_I found the mix CD you made me._

_It was in the back of my closet of all places, wrapped In your blue sweater, you know? The one with the hearts._  
  
_It still smells of you. I guess it's the closest I'll get to feeling you around me again._

_It makes me remember of those days in the winter where we'd listen to it together, curled up on my bed where the sheets smelt like us, wild flower and roses and I would rest my head against your chest and fall asleep to the soft melodies and your fingers stroking through my hair._

_It makes me remember the nights you would sleep by my side, where we could forget about the horrors outside._

_Of the night we would make love because it was never and could never have been just sex with you. I never believed in something like making love until I met you. But like with so many things, you proved me wrong._  
  
_How can I move past that? How can I be expected to let that go? To let you go? Allison, please tell me because I am lost. I don't know the answer._

_I know every song on this CD. I still know every word and it hurts.  
_

_It hurts because I love all of those songs so much and I always start to sing along until I look at the empty space beside me and it's like losing you all over again and I can't do this Allison. I can't move on, I can't find someone new. You're the one that got away and I never thought I could feel this way about someone and what makes it hurt more is knowing that you're out there, somewhere and maybe you're reading these letters or maybe they're just shoved into your bottom drawer or maybe they never reached you and it kills me._

_It kills me that I love you  
_

_That I'll always love you._

_I miss you more with each passing day._  
  
_You are my moon and I can't bear the darkness without you._

_I miss you.  
_

_I love you._

_Forever yours,  
Lydia._

 

 

 

* * *

_My sun._  
  
_I'm coming home. Forgive me._  
  
_Love always,_  
_Your moon._  
_(P.S, I never stopped loving you, not for one moment.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao4o-XRU_KM)   
>  [Hey Soul Sister](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVpv8-5XWOI)   
>  [Out of the Woods](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut8s5-M-fbI)   
>  [Like Real People Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms)   
>  [I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE)


	84. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you hear that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacrosse!Allison  
> Journalist!Lydia
> 
> Literally based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlNpVFxQUtE) video  
> Seriously, I've waited EIGHTY FOUR DAYS TO WRITE THIS

  
  


 

“I hate press conferences...” Allison sighed.

“Really?” Jackson frowned. “I love them.”  
  
“That's just because you like the fact that there's a crowd of journalists looking at you.” Danny laughed.  
  
“Why wouldn't I? My face is beautiful.” Jackson ran his hand over his hair.   
  
“How do you live with that big head of yours?” Allison asked, leaning against the wall.   
  
“It's a burden that I am more than willing to bear.” Jackson winked.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. “You need to put a dollar in the jar when we get home.”  
  
“Duly noted,” Jackson waved a hand. “So why do you hate press conferences so much Alli?”  
  
“Because all I get are sexist as fuck questions!” She threw her hands up. “It's always; 'Argent, how does it feel to be the only girl on the team since Reyes' departure?' or 'Is it a challenge to keep up with the rest of the boys'-”  
  
“Which is _hilarious_ considering you're probably the best player we have.” Jackson interrupted.   
  
“Or my personal favourite. 'Don't you find it distracting to be around so many _attractive_ men?'” She shook her head and frowned. “And that's just the tip of the iceberg!”  
  
“She does have a point.” Danny nodded in agreement. “I mean they've never asked me things like that and I'm the one who's into men!”  
  
“I mean you are all hot, I'm not gonna lie but if I tell them that-”  
  
“They'll never let it go.” Jackson nodded. “I get it. It's also reassuring to know that you do think I'm attractive.”  
  
“Two dollars.” Danny muttered, he checked his watch. “I think it's almost time for us to go out there and play nice.”  
  
“Almost being the operative word.” Allison pointed out.  
  
“Yeah, Coach will come get us when it's time.” He looked over to Allison. “And then it's back to my place for drinks?”  
  
“Sure, but don't forget Derek's club is opening tomorrow.”  
  
“How could I forget? Stilinski has been talking about it non-stop for weeks. I'm only coming because we're on the V.I.P list.”  
  
“And not at all because Jackson secretly loves us all and wants to support his team-mates boyfriend.” Danny teased, elbowing Jackson lightly in the ribs.  
  
“What are you three babbling about?!” Coach yelled, even after all this time, he still managed to scare the shit out of them. “You were supposed to go out there five minutes ago! Get your shit together!”  
  
“Our bad?” Allison smiled.   
  
Coach stared at her and a heavy silence fell between them. “Get out there.”  
  
“Yep. Going. We are gone.” Allison nodded, letting Jackson grab her wrist and tug her down the hall.   
  
“It's a good thing we're good players, isn't it?” Danny asked with a laugh.  
  
“I'm pretty sure Coach would have disowned us all by now if we weren't.” Allison replied.   
  
“Remember what we talked about?” Jackson asked.

Danny and Allison nodded.  
  
“Great, let's get this over with.”

 

 

Press conferences are not Allison's thing, public speaking used to terrify her and it was not what she signed up for, she just wanted to play lacrosse but by now it was common for her and Danny to join Jackson for them. Compared to the rest of their team, they were a hell of a lot more eloquent and if things got too hard, Jackson took the lead, he was the son of a lawyer, he knew how to lie.   
  
She smiled as the cameras flashed and took her seat beside Jackson at the end, immediately reaching for her glass of water and scanning the crowd, reporters filled the seats, all with small recording devices, notebooks or a combination of the two. Most of them she recognised from past conferences and she bit back the urge to roll her eyes at them. Bad press wouldn't help them in the slightest.

The announcer running the conference was explaining how it would be run, first introducing Jackson, Allison and Danny respectively before explaining that they would be jumping straight into a Q&A. Allison was only half listening as she caught sight of a redhead sitting in the first row, almost directly opposite her, tip of her pen held up to her lips, Allison tried (and failed) at not staring.

“Oh God, she's beautiful.” Allison whispered, leaning slightly towards Jackson so that he could hear her.   
  
The girls head snapped up and met her eyes as a few surprised laughs came from the crowd and Allison felt her own eyes widen as she glanced down at the microphone in front of her.  
  
“Did you hear that?” Allison asked.   
  
The girl nodded and Allison felt her cheeks burn, lifting her hands to cover her face as Jackson laughed loudly beside her.  
  
Just kill her.  
  
Kill her now.   
  
Anything would be better than this.  
  
Jackson slapped her on the back as the announcer laughed and called out the first reporter to ask their question.   
  
Allison lowered her hands slowly and glanced sideways at Jackson's grin, there was no way he was going to let this go any time soon. She looked over to the girl quickly, surprised to see a light blush on her cheeks before averting her gaze.  
  


This was going to be the longest press conference ever.

 

  
Allison was pleasantly surprised that nobody immediately asked her any questions about her personal life and kept it strictly professional, instead, more interested in finding out about the line up for the rest of the season after Greenberg's injury.   
  
“Are there plans on changing the jersey next season?” A man three rows in asked.   
  
Allison looked to Jackson and Danny who both wore similar looks of confusion.  
  
“I don't think so.” Danny replied. “I think we're happy with them as they are.”  
  
“Yeah, burgundy has always been the California Wolves' colour. Changing it would be breaking tradition, not to mention really unlucky.” Jackson agreed, flashing the crowd his trademark smirk. “Though I wish we would lose the white. Some of us are way too pale for them.” He shared a look with Allison who nodded along with him.

The girl from earlier lifted her hand, catching the eye of the announcer who nodded at her to ask her question.  
  
“Regarding the name change of your team at the start of the season from the California bandits to the wolves, why? There are no wolves here.” She finished with a smile and Allison wanted to hide her face again, even her voice was attractive god dammit.

“Alli, you want to take this?” Jackson asked.  
  
“Uh... Sure.” Allison nodded. He wasn't doing it to be awful, she would have wound up with the question regardless of who asked, the fact that it was the gorgeous reporter didn't help in the slightest.   
  
Allison took a sip of her water and leant closer to the mic. “I mean for a start there's a team called the Buffalo Bandits so it felt wrong...” She paused as a few people laughed. “But the wolf? They're pack animals, a unit, a family. And that's what we are, we may be a team, but we're also a family. Once a wolf, always a wolf.”  
  
“That's right.” Jackson grinned, holding up his fist, Allison bumped her own against it with ease.

“We're strong alone but we're even better together.” Danny added.  
  
“Plus, have you seen wolves? They're pretty awesome.” Allison laughed.

“Thank you.” The girl said.

“You're welcome.” Allison mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up again.  
  
“Next question?” The announcer asked.  
  
“Is it true Kira Yukimura will be joining you next season?”  
  
  


 

  
“You're trending on twitter.”  
Allison looked up from the sofa to see Jackson walking in, his eyes fixed firmly on his phone.

“...How am I trending on twitter?” Allison asked cautiously. “Lacrosse isn't even that popular?!”

“Lacrosse isn't. _You_ are.” Danny spoke up from the kitchen. “Someone made gifs of your... moment and posted it on tumblr. People all over the world has discovered how attractive you are _and_ you're part of the queer community. It was inevitable.”

Allison let out a quiet groan. “I'm never going to live this down now, am I?”  
  
“Once on the internet, always on the internet.” Jackson sang. He held his phone for Allison to see. “Look, people are trying to find out who the reporter is. Hashtag find that reporter.”  
  
“Oh my God.” Allison gasped, she looked down as her phone began to ring. “Stiles, hey.”  
  
_“Dude, you're all over twitter!”  
  
_ Allison groaned again. “So I've heard.”  
  
_“Who was she?”  
  
_ “I don't know! She's just...” Allison trailed off, trying to find the words to describe her only to let out a sound of protest when Jackson stole the phone from her.   
  
“Stilinski? Yeah. Do me a favour and find out who she is?” He made a sound of agreement. “Good, do that.” He hung up and threw the phone into Allison's lap.  
  
“...What just happened?” Honestly, Allison was scared to know.   
  
“Don't you worry about it Argent. We're just doing our brotherly duty.”  
  
“None of you are related to me in any shape, way or form.” Allison pointed out.   
  
“Oh look, alcohol.” Jackson gestured to where Danny was walking in with a tray of bright blue drinks.  
  
“Oh God... What are they?”

“Blue Hawaiians.” Danny grinned. “Drink up, pizza will be here in a few minutes.”

 

 

An hour and two.... five drinks later, Allison was well on her way to forgetting about the conference.   
  
“Oh!” Jackson sat up so suddenly he fell off of the sofa. “Her name!”  
  
“My name?” Allison frowned.  
  
“No, idiot.” Jackson threw his phone at her “Her name.”  
  
Allison blinked at the way too bright screen. It was a twitter page, Allison sat up, propping herself against Danny.   
  
“That's the girl!” Allison exclaimed.

Lydia Martin, currently working for a small sports magazine while she worked towards getting a degree and, okay, that's impressive. Allison may or may not be falling in love with her already.

“Oh my God she's even more beautiful than I remembered.”  
  
“She already follows you.” Jackson pointed out. “Oh and the internet also now knows who she is.”  
  
“Hashtag Allydia.” Danny sang.

“Allydi-what?” Allison frowned.   
  
“That's your ship name.” He explained. “You gonna send her a message?”  
  
Allison shook her head. “Not doing anything with this much system in my alcohol...” She frowned. “That wasn't right.”  
  
“No but we appreciate the effort.” Danny pet her on the head affectionately. “Tomorrow we will hook you up with hot journalist.”

 

  
  


Allison didn't really get much of a choice in the matter when she found herself being dragged into the VIP line with the rest of the team. They had all seen or heard about what had happened at the conference and made sure to let Allison know just how hilarious they had found it.

Jackson, on the other hand had seemed distracted, looking up and down the street. After almost five minutes of this, Allison was about to ask why, only to have her question answered when he grinned and threw his hand out.   
  
“Lydia! Over here.”  
  
What.  
  
Jackson.  
  
Jackson no.  
  
Allison felt the colour drain from her face as she saw Lydia walking towards them, smiling almost nervously as she locked eyes with Allison.  
  
“Jackson...”  
  
“You can thank me later.” He whispered. “Hey Lydia. Glad you could make it.”  
  
“Thank you for inviting me. I'd be a fool to miss a chance to spend time with my favourite team.” Lydia replied, she looked over to Allison. “Hi Allison.” She smiled.   
  
“Hi...” Allison managed to say, Jackson rolled his eyes and gestured to Lydia vaguely until understanding hit her. “You look amazing.”  
  
Lydia's smile grew and she turned her head to the side for a moment. “Thank you.”

“Oh my God...” Jackson mumbled under his breath. “Hey! Looks like we're finally being let in”

“How do you guys know this place?” Lydia asked. “I know people who were desperate to get in here tonight.”  
  
“I date the owner!” Stiles held his hand up from his spot by the door. “He's hot.”  
  
They all stepped into the club, Allison grimaced at the loud music, she could feel the vibration from the bass in the base of her spine. She watched the rest of the team immediately go towards the bar or dance floor, she smiled as she spotted Kira and Scott. It was going to be amazing when she joined them next season, they've already got her jersey ready.

“Not a big fan of clubs?” Lydia asked.   
  
“No. Too loud.”  
  
“And Allison has no sense of rhythm.” Derek called, appearing beside her and throwing an arm over her shoulder. “Derek Hale, owner.”  
  
“This is Lydia.” Allison gestured to her.   
  
“I know.” Derek nodded. “The VIP lounge is quieter, definitely more you.”

Allison turned to Lydia. “Do you want to?”  
  
Lydia nodded quickly. “Yeah.”  
  
  
  


“But I swear, after that hit you took from what's his name last month I honestly thought that was it for you for the rest of the season.” Lydia said, her eyes wide, hands gesturing wildly.   
  
Derek had been right, it was a hell of a lot quieter up here, nicer too, if Allison was going to be honest. They had a good view of the dance floor from where they were sat, there were a few others up here with them, Danny and Jackson included, who were happily talking together at the bar. Allison got the idea that Jackson wasn't going to leave her unattended in case she had a severe case of word vomit again.   
  
“Yeah, it was definitely touch and go for a few minutes.” Allison nodded, she had deliberately decided not to drink much tonight, especially after how much she had drank the night before. “Coach said I was lucky that it wasn't worse.”   
  
“Does it still hurt?” Lydia asked, leaning closer.   
  
“Sometimes.” Allison replied. “If I push myself too much or take another hard hit.”

“So Lydia,” Jackson dropped onto the sofa beside Allison, sending her into Lydia, who fell back against the arm of the sofa. “You're a fan of our team?” He asked as Allison mumbled an apology and sat back.   
  
“Obviously.” Lydia replied. “I've watched every one of your matches.”  
  
“Do I dare ask who your favourite player is?” Jackson flashed his smug smile.   
  
“13. Argent.” Lydia smiled back. “Have the jersey and everything.”  
  
Allison snapped her head around to stare at Lydia. “You have my jersey?”  
  
Lydia smiled sheepishly. “Two, actually... I got one as a gift and it was too big so... I use it to sleep in.” She finished as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

Allison is pretty sure her brain short circuited at that mental image. She was _definitely_ aware that she hadn't spoken for a while and that Lydia was beginning to look worried at that.   
  
“What? Is that bad luck or something?” She asked.   
  
“No, Allison just thinks that's incredibly hot and is having trouble shaking the mental image.”  
  
Allison elbowed Jackson in the ribs, turning to give him her most intimidating glare which only managed to make Jackson laugh hard.

“When you're blushing like this you only manage to look like an embarrassed puppy.” He shifted to look at Lydia. “Okay, so I'm going to speak on Allison's behalf because I've been watching this adorable, granted, but very awkward flirtationship and I am not a patient man so Lydia, will you go out with Allison?”  
  
Lydia's smile grew. “What kind of a date?”  
  
Jackson opened his mouth and Allison slapped her hand over it to shut him up. “Do you like dinner?”  
  
Lydia laughed, it wasn't teasing like Jackson's, it was almost... Fond. “I do like dinner. Many kinds of dinner.”  
  
“Can I take you to dinner?”   
  
Jackson pulled Allison's hand from his mouth and winked. “My work here is done. You're both welcome.”   
  
“You can take me to dinner.”  
  
Allison nodded. “Awesome. _Awesome._ ” She laughed happily. “Shit, okay. Do you also maybe want to come to our next game? We all get to bring people to get the best seats and I would really, really like it if you would be there to cheer me on?”  
  
“So I get to date you _and_ get free tickets to your games?”   
  
“Consider it a perk?”   
  
“Definitely a perk.” Lydia nodded. “Not that I'm only interested in you to score tickets or background knowledge.”  
  
“That's a relief.” Allison replied.   
  
“So...” Lydia glanced around. “This place isn't really our scene. So do you maybe wanna get out of here and go for a walk?”  
  
“Please.” Allison nodded. Literally anywhere would be good right about now.

Lydia laughed and stood, extending her hand to Allison who took it happily.   
  
  
  
  
“Did you know that video has almost three million views on YouTube?” Lydia asked.   
  
“But... It's only been a day.” Allison mumbled, looking down at the ground.   
  
“It was cute.” Lydia replied, bumping her shoulder against Allison's arm. “You're cute.”   
  
“You're beautiful.” Allison said, turning to look at Lydia. “Even though it was insanely embarrassing, I don't take it back, I don't think we would have met so soon if I hadn't of said it.”  
  
Lydia's smile only grew and she linked her arm through Allison's. “For a moment, I didn't realise you were talking about me, not until you looked me in the eye and asked If I had heard you.”  
  
“I'm glad you did hear me!” Allison replied. “Oh God if you hadn't that would have just been worse.”  
  
“I'm glad I heard you too.” Lydia laughed. She stopped and looked around the street they were walking down. “We're near my place.”  
  
“Oh?”

Lydia nodded, smirking at Allison. “Want to come in?”  
  
“If you let me in, I'm not sure I'll want to leave.”  
  
Allison let Lydia pull her closer, unable to stop the grin spreading across her face as Lydia leant up to kiss the corner of Allison's mouth.   
  
“That won't be a problem Allison. Not at all.”

 


	85. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Embrace it. You've been fighting against the darkness for so long, succumb to it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nogitsune!Allison  
> Okay... SO there's a threesome in this?  
> And violence
> 
> Line breaks show perspective shifts, Italics are internal conversations

 

  
Lydia moved as fast as she could down the tunnel, palms flat against the walls to keep her from falling. She had to get out before someone died.   
  
“Lydia...” Allison's voice sang. “Why are you running?”   
  
Lydia kept moving, reminding herself that this wasn't Allison, this was the nogitsune, wearing a copy of Allison's body. The Allison she knew, _her_ Allison was back at Scott's, dying and until they stopped the nogitsune, she would die and Lydia couldn't let that happen.   
  
“Lydia...” It sang again, closer this time and Lydia could hear its footsteps getting closer, the echo of its laughter against the walls. The cool grip of its fingers around her wrist and pulling her, twisting and pushing until her back was against the wall and holding her in place.   
  
“We're not going to let you take Allison's body and let her die.” Lydia snarled.   
  
The nogitsune rolled its eyes but levelled a look at Lydia, it was predatory, hungry and Lydia couldn't ignore the spark that rolled down her spine at it, as much as she wanted to ignore it. Nogitsune or not, this was still Allison's body and as much as Lydia hated it, she couldn't deny the certain pull that she felt to it, the darkness it held.   
  
“You're still scared.” The nogitsune said. “I can taste it.” It moved closer into Lydia's space, smiling deeply. “You taste delicious.” Its fingers stroked her cheek almost fondly. “You're exquisite.”

Lydia tilted her head back, fighting the urge to to lean into it. “I may be scared... But that's okay, because I know Allison and the pack are going to come and take you down.”  
  
The nogitsune laughed. “If you want to stop me so much...All you need to do is ask.” It studied her carefully. “There's something about you...You I will keep alive.”

Lydia didn't know what to make of the nogitsune's words, the look in its eyes did nothing to help. Lydia almost wanted to ask, to know what else it was thinking about.

“Back... The fuck off of her.”  
  
Both Lydia and the nogitsune turned their heads to the source of the sound, so close that Lydia could feel its breath against her cheek. Allison, the real Allison, was stood, well... Slumped, against the wall, looking a ghostly white, the bags under her eyes are darker than Lydia remembered and she truly looked to be on the verge of death.  
  
“Allison!” The nogitsune laughed. “How nice of you to join us!”  
  
“How did you get here?” Lydia asked, though she couldn't help the relieved smile that found its way to her lips.  
  
Allison reached up to tap her temple and Lydia could see the knife gripped loosely in her hand. “I took a chance, dipped into whatever connection I still had with Void....” She moved closer. “Figured that I'd do something instead of sitting around feeling myself die while Scott runs around like a headless chicken and Stiles not so subtly suggests killing me.”  
  
“Void...” The nogitsune mumbled. “Void, I like that.” It turned to look at Lydia. “That can be my name now.”  
  
“Fine.  _Void._ ” Lydia replied.

Void grinned, dragging a finger along Lydia's throat as it looked back over to Allison. “I knew I made a good choice when I chose you as the host. You're so... Dedicated.” It turned to Lydia. “Isn't she dedicated?”  
  
“She's going to kill you if you touch Lydia again.” Allison snapped, moving closer with ease.   
  
Void stared at Allison thoughtfully, still pressed closely to Lydia, possessively, like it was trying to antagonise Allison and it definitely seemed to be working if the way Allison seemed to straighten and advance on them.

“Interesting...” Void muttered, sending another look at Lydia before pulling away. “A few minutes ago you were dying.” It stood in place as Allison reached them, Lydia moved along the wall to get closer to Allison.   
  
“Did it hurt you?” Allison asked.   
  
“No.”   
  
“We hadn't quite gotten to that part yet.” Void replied, grinning in Lydia's direction. “You know Allison, you and I are much more alike than you care to admit.”  
  
“I am _nothing_ like you.” Allison growled, moving forward and attacking with her knife, Void moved easily, faster and healthier than Allison and all Lydia could do was watch as Allison was pinned to the wall, Void's hand around her throat and pressed close.

Void made a thoughtful sound. “Haven't you noticed that since you've gotten here you've felt stronger?” It looked to Lydia. “What do you think? Doesn't she look healthier?” It grabbed Allison's jaw and turned Allison so that Lydia could see her face clearly.   
  
She did look less like death warmed up, Lydia had to admit, but it also looked like Void was basically holding her up against the wall which... Okay, shouldn't be attractive considering the chaos demon inside a copy of Allison's body.   
  
But it was two Allison's.  
  
It was like the ultimate fantasy.   
  
Lydia managed a nod and Void only seemed to grin more.

“You have darkness Allison, no matter how much you've tried to fight it, we all know it's true. It's part of the reason why I chose you. You're the perfect host.”  
  
“So what do you have planned?” Allison asked, flashing a look at Lydia before giving Void a challenging glare. “If you kill me, what's next? Lydia? The pack?”  
  
Void had that look again, contemplative as it stared at Allison. Allison struggled against its grip, shooting helpless looks at Lydia.   
  
“Lets make a deal.” Void said suddenly.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Lets make a deal.” It said again, looking over to Lydia. “That creature-”  
  
“Lydia.” Allison snapped. “Her name is Lydia.”  
  
“Fine, Lydia. She fascinates me.” Void is still staring at her, eyes searching every inch of her, Lydia feels her skin burning under the combined gaze of Allison and Void, it's not entirely unpleasant. “She's like black tar heroin and I _want._ ” It turns back to Allison as Lydia tries to hide her sharp intake of breath. “And the thing is, Allison. I can tell that you want. I've seen your memories and your dreams. I've seen _everything_ and for whatever insanely stupid reason you haven't laid a claim on her yet.” It tilted its head to the side in a gesture that was entirely too much like Allison. “I can tolerate you, even grudgingly like you and that contradictory jumbled mess of what you are.”

Allison's jaw locked in irritation but Lydia could make out the interest in her eyes. “Get to the point.” She demanded.   
  
“What's say we  _share_ .”  
  
The silence that fell between them all was deafening. Void's expression was deathly serious while Allison looked caught somewhere between intrigue and anger. Lydia didn't want to think about how she felt about the mental images flashing through her mind.   
  
“Share her?” Allison asked, clearly opting to follow the angry line of thought. “Lydia is a  _person_ . Not something to be shared.”  
  
“But you aren't denying that you want her.” Void pointed out. “You and I both want her.”  
  
“What's the catch? You need chaos, fear and pain to survive. The pack can't just let you live to do that.”  
  
“Not to mention the fact that you would die.” Void replied. “And this body won't hold out if the original were to... Expire.”  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow, they hadn't known that. It was definitely a game changer.   
  
“So...” Allison shifted slightly. “What do you propose?”

“A fusion.” Void said simply. “I return to your body, two consciousnesses in one body.”

“So what? You can just use my body to kill people while I watch from the back seat?”  
  
“I'm sure we can work out an arrangement that works for you.” Void replied. “We're not exactly in the position to be saying no. But... We will be equal. Two sides to a coin if you will.”  
  
“And why would you be willing to do that?” Allison asked.   
  
“You know that I have no true comprehension of human emotions. But... I do know it's in the human condition to wish to survive. I want her-” It smirked at Allison. “With her consent, of course. I'm willing to make sacrifices for this.”  
  
“And If Lydia isn't interested in you- me- Us.” Allison shook her head. “What then?”  
  
“Please. Lydia is taken with you. And you weren't here earlier. I was not imagining the way she reacted to me. I'm fairly certain that she would be more than interested in both of us.”

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, they both looked at her. Void still looked smug while Allison was watching her carefully.   
  
“Lydia... Is this true?” She asked.   
  
Lydia was painfully aware that her cheeks were red and it was insane, she did not  _blush_ .   
  
Unless your best friend/crush and her doppelgänger who is actually a trickster spirit and they're both staring at her like they want to devour her and Lydia is definitely more than willing to see where this goes and she can't understand why neither of them have made a move yet but then she remembers that Allison is waiting for confirmation and Void is apparently following her example.   
  
She managed to nod. “Yeah.”  
  
Allison's eyes grew dark. “Do you want this?”  
  
She nodded again and Void grinned, gesturing with one hand for Allison to stay still while it puled away and moved over to Lydia, taking her hand and tugging her back to Allison before pushing Lydia into Allison and pressing up against her back, trapping her between them.   
  
“How do we know we can trust you?” Lydia managed to ask, even as Void's hands began to move over her arms, to her shoulders, brushing her hair away so that it could see her neck.   
  
“Because I don't want to die either.” Void replied.   
  
Lydia looked into Allison's eyes for confirmation, only to find Allison's gaze flickering from her eyes to her lips, hands fixed at her side.   
  
Behind her, Void let out a heavy sigh and Lydia felt its hand on the back of her head, pressing until Lydia leant forward, catching Allison's lips with her own. Allison responded immediately. Void eased Lydia's jacket off, hands skimming down to her waist.   
  
“Is this really happening?” Lydia asked with a gasp, breaking her kiss with Allison.

Both Void and Allison laughed, Void's hands brushed over her thighs, the hem of her skirt and dragged it up slowly, Lydia's breath hitched in her throat.  
  
“It looks that way.” Allison replied. “Unless you don't want to?”  
  
“I want to.”  
  
“And now that we've gotten  _that_ out of the way...” Void trailed off before biting down on Lydia's shoulder, tearing a moan from her lips, Lydia threw her head back against Void's chest. Allison's eyes went wide and Void broke away, as Lydia composed herself, she saw Allison look at Void over her shoulder.  
  
“What else is she into?” It asked.   
  
Allison smirked at Lydia and shrugged. “I don't know, but I should point out that the pack will realise I'm gone eventually and will show up here soon.”  
  
“So one of you better get a move on.” Lydia growled, it was a kitten of a growl that made Allison and Void laugh.   
  
“We should.” Void agreed. “We still need to make a decision Allison. Do you want to fuse together?”  
  
“Decide later.” Allison murmured, hands reaching under Lydia's skirt and tugging down her underwear down her thighs, Void nudged at her ankles, easing them apart as Allison's fingers brushed against her clit, moving in slow circles. “Bite her again.”  
  
“Bossy.” Void chuckled. “I like it.” It said right before it sank its teeth into Lydia's shoulder again, harder this time and rolling its hips against Lydia and sending her closer into Allison's touch. Lydia moaned again, throwing her hands up to brace against the wall either side of Allison's face.   
  
Allison continued to rub teasing circles around Lydia's clit while Void bit at her neck and shoulders, hand finding the zipper of her dress and dragging it down slowly to slip its hand inside, nails scraping against her skin and around to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it hard enough to be on the right side of painful. She let her head fall forward to brace against Allison's forehead.   
  
“I swear to God...” She gasped. “Please, I need to-” Lydia was cut off as Allison slipped two fingers inside, Lydia dug her fingers into Allison's shoulders and rocked her hips down in rhythm to the movement of Void's hips.   
  
“Please?” Allison echoed with a grin. “Never would have taken you for one to beg.”  
  
“Really?” Void asked, pinching one of Lydia's nipples and grinning against her neck when she cried out. “Weird.”  
  
“I've known her longer than you.” Allison replied, curling her fingers in a way that made Lydia sure she was seeing stars. “Lydia and bottom generally don't go hand in hand.”

“Are we going to keep having a conversation or are one of you going to make me come?” Lydia hisses, rocking her hips down to try and get Allison to move again, to give her more, everything was building so fast she wasn't sure how long she could hold on.  
  
“Bratty bottom.” Void laughed. “Should we let her come?”  
  
“I guess. We are running against the clock right now.” Allison replied. She grinned at Lydia and for a moment she was sure that she was looking at Void. Her grin was directed at Void. It was scary how quickly they seemed to fall into sync with each other, how just being close like this was enough to make them form a bond, a level of understanding.   
  
It makes her think how powerful they could be together if they do fuse, what they could achieve.  
  
“Well okay then.” Void said. One of its hands moved down, two fingers moving quickly around her clit while Allison speeds up, curling her fingers in time with the rocking of Lydia's hips. Void and Allison are both focused on either side of her neck, sucking and biting and she knows that she's going to be covered in marks. _Claimed.  
  
_ She finds that she really doesn't mind.  
  


She cries when she comes, the sound bouncing off of the walls as she goes boneless and limp, thankful that she's being supported by Allison and Void, held up and pressed between them.   
  
Allison kisses her softly, fingers still moving softly inside of her as Lydia rides out the last of her orgasm.   
  
“Damn. I thought she would scream.” Void muttered, moving away from Lydia.   
  
“There's always next time.” Allison said, brushing her nose against Lydia's. “Hey,” She whispered. “So that wasn't how I planned to let you know my feelings.”  
  
“No, but I'm not going to complain about the route that it went to.” Lydia replied, letting Allison gather her up in her arms and hold her close. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Dizzy.”  
  
“You need to make your choice, Allison.” Void spoke up. Lydia looked at it over her shoulder. “What do you want to do?”

“I still don't know if I can trust you.” Allison replied.

“But?”

Allison let out a sigh and looked down to Lydia. “What do you think?”

“Why are you asking me?”  
  
“Because Void seems to be almost as in love with you as I am and is basically doing this for you.”  
  
They both look over to Void who just shrugs in response, leaning against the wall opposite them. “I also wish to live, as... Human as that sounds.” It scowled.   
  
“And If we fuse, the pack are least likely to want to have you killed.” Allison concluded.

“That is my my general thinking of the matter, yes.” Void nodded.   
  
There was definitely a contemplative look in Allison's expression, she glanced down at the floor and closed her eyes. “Less likely. We'll have to convince them that you're not about to take my body on a murderous rampage.”  
  
“Is that a yes?” Void asked.  
  
Allison let out another sigh and lifted her head. “Yes. It's a yes.”   
  
Void grinned and moved towards Allison. “Well this is going to be fun.” It reached up to hold Allison's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Just get it over with.”  
  
Void's grin fell and it looked to its right. “My dear cousin...”   
  
Lydia perked up. “Kira's here?”  
  
“Yes.” It frowned. “We need time to fuse.”  
  
Lydia grabbed her jacket from the ground, pausing to zip her dress back up and make herself look considerably less ravished. “I'll distract them, how long do you need?”  
  
“We'll come to you when we're finished.” Void replied. Allison looked uneasy, held against the wall as she was. It reached for Lydia again, tugging her into a quick and bruising kiss. It turned her so that she could kiss Allison too, Allison was soft where Void was not and both sent shocks down her spine.   
  
“If you betray our trust, if you take away Allison's control. I will pull you from her body and kill you. Do you understand?” Lydia asked, pulling away from them both.

Void laughed. “I would not dream of betraying you, nor Allison it would seem.”  
  
“Keep it that way.” Lydia warned. She glanced at Allison. “I'll see you soon.”  
  
Allison nodded and Lydia turned away before she could speak, moving down the tunnel and wondering what the hell she was going to say when she got to the pack, behind her, Allison let out a sound almost like a cry.

  
  


  
“Lydia!” Scott exclaimed as she stepped out into the night air, she watched as the concern on his face shifted to confusion, realisation and finally.. Embarrassment.   
  
Right. Wolf senses.   
  
“Are you alright?” Stiles asked, oblivious to the awkwardness between Lydia, Scott and now Isaac, who had finally reached them.   
  
“I'm fine.” Lydia replied.   
  
“Where's Allison?” He frowned. “And the nogitsune?”  
  
Lydia hesitated, looking at each member of the pack in turn, she was just glad that Kira's mom and Chris hadn't shown up. That would have... Complicated things considerably.   
  
“She found a way to stop it.” Lydia said. 

“And that required you to have sex with one of them?” Isaac asked.   
  
“ _What?_ ” Stiles span around to Isaac and then looking to Scott for confirmation, only to turn back to Lydia. “Who did you have sex with?”

“Stiles, what Lydia does has nothing to do with us...” Kira said apprehensively, she was giving Lydia a weird look, like she suspected what was going on. It was clear that the wolves couldn't hear whatever was happening in the tunnels.   
  
“It does if we've spent this time searching her and she was fucking the enemy!” He turned back to Lydia. “Again.” He added. “Even though Aiden was a werewolf and this is a demon who wants to kill us all.”  
  
“Jealousy isn't a good look on you Stiles.” Allison's voice sang and everybody immediately turned in time to see Allison leaving the tunnel looking healthier than Lydia has seen her for a long time. There's a definite swagger to her movements and a smile like actual fucking sunshine. “You have no say in who she has sex with.”  
  
“Allison? Are you okay?” Scott asked.   
  
“Never better.” Allison grinned.  
  
“And the nogitsune?” Kira asked.   
  
“Not going to be a problem for you any more.”

“Just like that?” Stiles asked, clearly not trusting her.  
  
“Just like that.” Allison stopped at Lydia's side, throwing an around Lydia's shoulders. “Now, we've had a busy day and we're very tired.” She beamed down at Lydia. “Shall we all go home?”  
  
“Allison.. We should probably talk...” Scott frowned, unsure.   
  
“We can talk tomorrow.” Lydia said. “We won, the threat is dealt with so let us relax.”  
  
“She's right.” Kira agreed. “Let them go Scott, it's fine.”  
  
Yeah, Kira definitely knew.

“Thank you Kira.” Allison grinned. “Lydia, shall we?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “My car isn't far from here.”  
  


  
  
“Void, why isn't Allison in control?” Lydia asked as soon as they were in the car and out of earshot.   
  
“How did you know it was me?” Void asked with a laugh.   
  
“Allison is my best friend, I know her better than anyone else, you were very... Playful. Allison would have been a lot more subtle.”  
  
“Hm...” Void shifted in its seat. “Allison was tired after the fusion. I figured it would be better if I took control while she came back. But not before she gave me a few rules to abide by.”

“Oh?” Lydia glanced at her. “What kind of rules?”  
  
“Namely that I'm not to have sex with you until we've spoken properly.” It give her a sidelong glance. “She's concerned that I'll hurt you and won't realise.”  
  
Lydia nodded. “That's fair.”

“It'll take getting used to. Willingly sharing this body.”

“It will be confusing. Being with you both.” Lydia agreed. “Learning to know when you take control- do you have a specific pronoun you want to be referred to? I'd rather not keep referring to you as 'it'.”  
  
Void laughed. “I have no preference. Allison answers to she but I am beyond such things.”  
  
“So she/they?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Whatever works for you.” Void replied with a nod. They seemed calmer now, docile, almost. “You love Allison?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Enough to let me and her share a conscious.”  
  
Lydia pulled up outside of Allison's apartment and switched the engine off, turning to face Void clearly. “She's still Allison. No matter what she is now that you're part of her, she's still the girl I fell for. I still love her.”  
  
“But not me.”  
  
“Do you want me to love you?”  
  
Void laughed and stretched lazily. “I don't feel love. But I am drawn to you, I'd like it if we all got along.”  
  
“I had sex with you both less than an hour ago. It's not exactly like I hate you. Scared of you? Yes.”  
  
“Are you scared of me now?” Void asked.   
  
“Not exactly.” She replied. “Right now you seem pretty harmless.”  
  
Like a neutered puppy or Spike with his brain chip, either way, Lydia wasn't scared of Void as they were, just what influence they could have. None of them knew what was going to happen to Allison or Void now that they were fused.   
  
Void made a thoughtful sound. “Allison will come back soon.” They said, getting out of the car. “It's going to be interesting to see how well we share a body.”

Lydia hummed her agreement. “Come on, lets head up, Allison's dad will be back soon...”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
_Allison woke slowly, looking around the familiar room as she sat up. It wasn't until she saw the blood on the bed did she register where she was. She launched to her feet and backed up against the wall.  
  
“You're awake!”  
  
Allison turned to where Void was stood by the window.   
  
“What the fuck?!” She hissed. “Why are we here?”  
  
Void shrugged. “This is where we connect.”  
  
“In the room where my mother killed herself?” Allison shook her head. “No. We aren't staying here.”  
  
“You can't just walk out!” Void moved to follow her. “If you leave the room you-”  
  
  
_ “Allison?”   
  
Allison blinked until Lydia came into focus, concerned expression and all, she looked around, finding herself in the living room of her apartment.   
  
_“And that's how you get control.”_ Void said beside her.

“Yeah I figured.” Allison mumbled.   
  
“What?” Lydia frowned.   
  
Allison gestured beside her. “You can't see Void?”

“ _We're sharing a consciousness, idiot.”  
  
_ “It's an easy mistake to make!” Allison protested.  
  
“Okay... So we're going to have to work on the two of you communicating.” Lydia said. “While I'm okay with it, I don't think anyone else will be too understanding if they see you talking to yourself.”

“Yeah.” Allison nodded, moving from the sofa towards the kitchen. “You hear that Void?”  
  
 _“Loud and clear.”_

“Are you okay Allison?” Lydia asked, following her into the kitchen. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Less like I'm about to die. Exhausted but wired? Also the place where me and Void connect is my bedroom from my old house, blood and everything.”

“Oh God.”  
  
“Right!” Allison began to rummage through the cupboards. “We're gonna need to change that Void, I'm not going back in there.”  
  
 _“Whatever you say.”_  
  
Allison could practically see the eye roll.

“So you don't feel like murdering anyone?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Not right now. Now I want to eat food and then eat you.”

“And as much as I really want that to happen, your father is going to show up soon, most likely with a gun and I really don't want him to point said gun at me while you go all hot and top on me again.”  
  
“Hot and top?” Allison grinned. “Really?”  
  
Lydia pursed her lips as she blushed, turning away from Allison. “It was a big turn on, okay?”  
  
Allison had to agree, it wasn't even all that weird that she spent half of the time in that tunnel watching as Void bit Lydia. 

“ Didn't really take you for the type who's into pain.” Allison murmured, reaching up to brush her fingers over one of the marks.

Lydia grinned. “Oh you have no idea what I'm into.”

“Is it the type of thing that requires a safeword?”   
  
_“What's a safeword?”  
  
_ “I have a lot to teach you, Void.”   
  
Lydia just beamed.

 

 

Just as Lydia predicted, her dad came home less than thirty minutes later, gun pulled out and ready and while they weren't having sex, they were making out, heavily. All while Void ran a commentary. (It wasn't even as annoying as Allison thought it would be, they seemed to have a good eye for knowing when to make Allison bite Lydia and where it got the best reactions)  
  
When he did walk in, Lydia had cleared her throat awkwardly and climbed off of Allison's lap with a simple. “So we have a lot to talk about.”  
  
He had been confused, understandably, Allison herself felt at a loss as to how to best explain what had happened but she just honestly had no idea what to say, it wasn't like she had had long to get used to it.   
  
“I want to speak to it.” Chris said.   
  
“They.” Allison corrected.   
  
_“Look at you! Defending my honour!”_   
  
“Yeah yeah, how do we do this?”

“Like this.” Void said, transitioning easily. They held their hand out to Chris. “I'm Void, formally known as nogitsune.”  
  
 _“Try not to piss him off.” Allison sighed. “We don't need a reason for him to want to kill us.”  
  
“He wouldn't kill us.”  
  
“Don't be so sure of that.” Allison replied. “You need to teach me the whole internal conversation too.”  
  
“It's really not difficult Allison.”_

“Void. Focus.” Lydia elbowed them in the side.  
  
“Apologies, I was talking to Allison.”  
  
“So she's fine with this?” Chris asked.   
  
“Very much so.” Void nodded. “And once she's learnt how, we'll be able to switch control easily.”

Chris nodded slowly, looking to Lydia. “And you trust them?”  
  
“I do.”   
  
“And you can tell them apart?”  
  
“It's early days, but yeah.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Let her back through.”  
  
Allison blinked back into focus. “Damn... That's going to take a while to get used to.”  
  
“You're okay with this?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean it's a little weird and none of us really know what's going to happen in the next few days, but we'll figure it out.”  
  
Chris pulled her into a hug then, holding her close. “I'm just glad you're alright.”  
  


 

* * *

  
  


“Allison and the nogitsune fused, didn't they?” Kira asked at school two days later.  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia nodded.   
  
“I figured as much.”  
  
“You don't seem worried.”  
  
“They like the name Void, by the way.” Allison said as she sat down beside Lydia.

“Okay, cool.” Kira nodded. “The others have pretty much figured it out, by the way.”  
  
“And let me guess, Stiles isn't very into the idea.” Allison frowned.   
  
“He thinks you're going to go on a murder spree.” Kira replied.   
  
Allison nodded and put an arm around Lydia's shoulders, she glanced to her left. “No, we're not.” She made a face. “I don't care if you don't like him, we can't kill him.” There was a pause and Allison scoffed. “Oh yeah, _I'm_ the asshole.”  
  
“Are they always like this?” Kira asked.   
  
“Pretty much.” Lydia replied. “Allison hasn't quite gotten the hang of just talking to them in her mind yet.”

“That sounds like fun.” Kira smirked.   
  
“I'd like it more if I could hear the other side of the conversation. And If Void didn't interrupt during make-out sessions.”  
  
“I was just telling Allison that she should take your underwear off before you soaked them through and-” Lydia slapped a hand over Void's mouth and stared at Kira.   
  
“They also lack a filter.” She said.  
  
“I... Can see that.”   
  
Lydia lowered her hand and Void grinned. “Hello cousin.”  
  
“Please don't call me that.” Kira replied. “Do you need to feed yet?”  
  
Void shook their head. “Not yet. I think that the fear of the students here is enough for now... And the occasional pain from Lydia.”  
  
“Pain?” Kira shot a concerned look at Lydia.   
  
“It's fine Kira, it's-”  
  
“She likes being bitten. Pain from Lydia tastes better because it's sexually charged.”  
  
Lydia sighed and covered her face with her hands. “They really don't have a filter.”  
  
“She also likes spanking but we haven't tried that yet because Allison wants to make sure that I understand safewords and everything, Allison and Lydia haven't even had sex since our threesome in the tunnel and-”  
  
“Void!” Lydia turned to them. “Go back, please.”  
  
Void rolled their eyes and Lydia turned back to Kira, who was definitely blushing.   
  
“I'm sorry about them.” Lydia said.  
  
“If I could, I would punch Void in the face.” Allison muttered. “But that would mean punching myself in the face.”  
  
“Okay Allison, seriously though, aren't you worried about what will happen when Void needs to feed?” Kira asked.   
  
Allison frowned and leant against Lydia. “A little.” She agreed. “We just need to work out what we need and how to get it.”  
  
Lydia nodded, Allison and Void could feed from her pain to an extent, but neither of them wanted that to be the only source, they hadn't even done any of the things they had talked about yet.

“I'll help however I can, I actually think it's kinda nice?” Kira smiled. “Reformed murderous trickster.”  
  
Allison laughed. “That's what you are Void, admit it, you're domesticated.” She made a humming sound. “Okay, but you're on your way.”  
  
Lydia couldn't help but smile at Allison as she bickered with Void, honestly they all thought it would be harder than this, but the two of them have settled together easily enough.   
  
“I'll leave you three to it.” Kira laughed. “I'd talk to Scott about it soon though. You know he worries.”  
  
“Thanks Kira.” Allison smiled. “Void says thanks too.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_“What's wrong?”_

“ _I've been thinking about what Kira said the other day.” Allison frowned, sitting down in one of the seats of the bowling alley. She couldn't understand why Void had chosen this place, but it was better than where her mother died, so she was willing to work with it.  
  
“About us feeding?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What about it?”  
  
“How will we do it?”_

“ _I don't know.”  
  
“The fear from the students about school and stuff isn't enough now. I can tell.”  
  
Void looked surprised. “You can?”  
  
“It's why we've been feeling cranky, isn't it?”  
  
Void nodded, picking up the closest bowling ball. “It is.”  
  
“How long until it gets worse?”  
  
“A few days, probably.”  
  
Allison sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “We're going to have to talk to Lydia about it.”  
  
“Tomorrow.” Void nodded.  
  
“Tomorrow? Why not now?”  
  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
Allison had been stood in silence for over fifteen minutes, she hadn't so much as moved a muscle and Lydia sighed from the sofa, they were probably fighting again. It was insane, one minute they were best friends and the next they hated each others guts. She wondered what was going on that had them both so distracted.   
  
Lydia smirked, she knew exactly how to get their attention.  
  
Setting her book to one side, she slid her hands up her skirt and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear, sliding them off, rolling her eyes when neither of them picked up on it. Lydia threw her underwear at them and stood up, watching as one of them caught them out of reflex, staring at the red underwear in their hand with surprise.  
  
Allison then.   
  
“Are you two just about done?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison nodded.

“Are you coming upstairs?”

“Yeah sure I-” Allison stopped suddenly and Lydia let out a frustrated groan, as much as she was glad they had finally gotten the hang of talking to each other inside their head, it often led to moments like this.   
  
She knows they're arguing this time.   
  
They're arguing over who gets to be in control while they have sex with Lydia.  
  
“You know what, fine. You two can keep arguing. I'm going to go upstairs and take care of myself.”  
  
Without waiting for either of them to speak, Lydia turned and made her way up to her room. It had been a week since Allison finally felt comfortable enough to let Void take charge during sex and they did not disappoint but both them and Allison needed to learn how to share, Lydia can only imagine the possibilities once they start switching during sex.  
  
She had barely stripped off and dropped onto the bed before they appeared in the doorway, already in the process of stripping. Lydia raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Allison's going to go after I have, we're gonna switch every time you come.” Void said.   
  
“That sounds like a challenge.”  
  
Void grinned. “You have no idea.” The climbed onto the bed and kissed Lydia, biting down on her bottom lip and tugging until Lydia moaned. “We also agree that you're being a little bratty today.”

“Is that so?” Lydia asked.  
  
“So you're going to go over our knee.”  
  
“Sounds exciting.” Lydia drawled, tugging on Void's hair so that they kissed her again. “Can we start now?”  
  
Void pulled away and hummed. “I agree,” They nodded, turning slightly so Lydia knew they were talking to Allison. “With the hairbrush?”  
  
Lydia was looking forward to the rest of the night.

 

 

 

Allison and Void were acting weird. No matter who seemed to be in charge, they were short and angry pretty much all of the time, her kisses and cuddles only seemed to placate them so much.   
  
Lydia wasn't stupid, they had fused over three weeks ago and just like they had all feared, they needed to feed.   
  
What made it wore was the fact that there had been absolutely no supernatural activity. Scott had been very vocal in making sure that if Allison had to feed that it would be best to come from a bad guy, Allison agreed. She seemed to be struggling with the fusion more now that it was becoming clearer that she needed more. It scared her and she couldn't even feed from her own fear.   
  
“Hey.” Lydia rubbed the back of her neck. “We're going to figure this out.”  
  
Allison flashed a weak smile at her and pressed her forehead to Lydia's jaw and God, she even felt clammy, she was getting sick with it.  
  
“How's Void?” Lydia asked.   
  
“They want to punch someone.” Allison muttered. “And so do I.”  
  
Well, at least it was better than wanting to murder someone.   
  
The bell rang, signalling their next class and Lydia hesitated before leaning in to kiss Allison.

“Both of you keep it together okay? Just for a while longer. We'll call a pack meeting.”

Allison nodded again and stole another kiss. “Wait, Void wants a kiss too.”  
  
Lydia laughed and waited a moment for the two to switch and let Void pull her in, kissing her in a way that was definitely more like Allison. The two were definitely brushing off on each other.   
  
“I'll see you both later.”  
  
  
  
  
She wasn't at all surprised when she had heard that Allison had punched Greenberg and thrown him against the lockers between classes. Luckily, Kira had been there to intervene and they had both listened to her, no doubt because of her relationship to Void.  
  
She had received a message from Scott soon after saying that Chris had taken Allison home and that Lydia should go to her as soon as she could to bring her to a pack meeting. They really had to talk things through. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
_“Allison, calm down. I don't like this feeling.”  
  
“This feeling is called panicking, Void.” Allison murmured. They were in the Hale house this time, Kate's blood still stained the floor. “We nearly killed Greenberg.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“I wanted to kill him!” She exclaimed. “I- fuck, I want to kill him. Anyone.”  
  
Void nodded. “It felt great, did you taste the fear?”  
  
“I did! And it was amazing!” Allison threw her hands in the air and let out a frustrated cry. “I can't kill, Void.”  
  
Void sighed and walked towards her. “We don't have a choice. We both want to do this.”  
  
Allison closed her eyes and shook her head. “This was a bad idea.”  
  
“What was?”  
  
“Fusing with you. Letting more darkness into my heart...” She turned to press her forehead against the wall. “This is too much.”  
  
“What are you scared of, really?” Void asked.   
  
“I'm scared that I'll lose myself, that I'll become exactly what I thought I would, what Gerard was trying to make me become.”   
  
Void nodded thoughtfully and crouched down, hands clasped in front of them. “Okay. You know what I'm going to say.” They waited until Allison turned back to them to speak again. “Embrace it. You've been fighting against the darkness for so long, succumb to it.”  
  
“What the fuck?” Allison snapped. “I don't want to kill innocent people!”  
  
“Then we don't kill innocent people.” Void said simply. “You have that code right?”  
  
“We protect those who can't protect themselves.” Allison replied. “What's your point?”  
  
“My point is that there are a lot of bad people in the world that slip through the cracks of that thing you call a justice system. I say we kill those people.”_

“ _It's not that simple.”  
  
  
_ “Allison!”  
  
Allison span around to face the door, meeting her fathers eyes. “Sorry?”

“About time.” He sighed. “I brought you tea.”  
  
“Thank you.” Allison replied.   
  
“What were you arguing about?” He asked.   
  
Allison took the tea from him and cradled the mug in her hand, feeling it's warmth. “We need to kill someone, we need to feed from their pain and fear.”  
  
Worry flickered in his eyes for a moment, Allison knew what he was thinking, the rest of the pack were probably thinking something similar too.

“Void suggested that I use the code.”  
  
“Use the code?” He frowned.   
  
“Like... Use it to kill people who don't go to jail and stuff, they didn't really elaborate but I think Void was referring to like rapists and paedophiles.”

The worry faded into interest. “That's actually a really good idea.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“You're getting rid of the scum of the Earth, you're protecting people who can't protect themselves and you and Void are getting what you both need from people who don't matter.”   
  
_“I told you it was a good idea.” Void smirked.  
  
“Yeah, okay, don't get smug on me. It's good on paper, we still need to see how it works in practice.” Allison replied.   
  
_ “Do you think it would work?” Allison asked.   
  
“You'll have to be careful, put together a more specific code. A method for identifying them.” Chris replied, folding his arms over his chest. “We can't risk you killing innocents.”

Allison nodded. “We need to talk about it with Lydia first, and then the pack.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“Will you teach me.”  
  
“Of course.” Chris nodded. “Allison, I just want you to be safe.”  
  
“Thank you.” Allison smiled.

The door knocked and Chris looked over his shoulder. “That's probably Lydia.”  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“No.” Scott shook his head.   
  
“We're not letting you go out and kill people.” Stiles added.  
  
“It's not like they're innocent.” Lydia spoke up, glancing over to where Allison was sat, her hands clasped. When she had gotten to the apartment, Allison had looked so much better, thanks to the fear and pain from Greenberg. Even now, Lydia could tell from Allison's expression that there was fear in the pack, they were scared of Allison.   
  
“So you're okay with rapists, abusers and paedophiles walking around freely?” Allison asked.   
  
“Do you really think that they deserve to die?” Stiles asked.  
  
Allison and Lydia both stared incredulously at him, Lydia could see Kira and Isaac giving him a similar expression.   
  
“Do you hear yourself sometimes?” Allison asked. “Like, when you speak?”  
  
Stiles glared at her and opened his mouth.  
  
“I was glad when my father died.” Isaac spoke up. “I only wish it had happened sooner.”

“Paedophiles don't deserve to live.” Allison said. “Neither do rapists. Nobody like that.” There was anger in her voice. “Who is for this?”

Lydia, Kira and Isaac raised their hands immediately. There was a moment of hesitation before Derek raised his slightly.   
  
“Kate.” He said simply and Allison nodded in understanding.   
  
“Then that's it.” Allison stood. “I'm sorry Scott.”  
  
Scott hesitated for a long moment. “Who are you going to target first?”  
  
“Peter.” Allison replied before Scott could even finish getting the words out of his mouth.

“What? No!” Scott, Stiles and Derek protested immediately.  
  
“He turned Scott, he attacked Lydia. He killed my aunt. He tortured and mentally abused Lydia for months.” She was practically growling the words now. “He preyed on a fifteen year old girl and used her.”   
  
Lydia got to her feet and grabbed Allison's hand, stopping her from advancing any further towards Scott.   
  
“He does not deserve retribution. He doesn't want it. He's using you all and I am not going to let him hurt Lydia again.”  
  
She glanced away for a moment, looking down to the ground and Lydia could tell the second that Void took over.   
  
“I am an ancient spirit. I am a thousand years old and I have not had the displeasure of learning about someone as despicable as Peter Hale. Me and Allison are going to kill him.”  
  
“And what if we try to stop you?”  
  
“Then you have nobody to blame but yourself for mine or Allison's reactions.”  
  
“Void.” Lydia mumbled. “Lets go.”

Void nodded and Lydia dragged them to the door.

 

  
  
Allison came back a few minutes later, once they were almost back at her apartment.

“Void thought I was going to strangle Stiles so they suggested taking over.” Allison explained.

“Good call.” Lydia agreed. “Are you seriously going to kill Peter?”  
  
“I've wanted to for a long time.” Allison replied. “Ever since he first hurt you and even more after I found out what he did.”  
  
“You never said anything...”   
  
Allison smiled. “Half of the reason the code was born was because of you. My need to protect you.”  
  
“If I wasn't driving, I would kiss you right now.” Lydia replied.   
  
“May as well wait until we're back home. I'll tell dad that Peter is our first target, I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Probably head out to the store to get stuff to hide the body with.”  
  
Lydia laughed. “You just want to get him out of the store for long enough so that we can have sex.”  
  
“Fuck.” Allison clarified. “I'm going to pin you to the wall and fuck you until you forget your name.”  
  
“Oh my God.” Lydia moaned. “Don't say shit like that when I'm driving.” She tightened her hold on the steering wheel. “I really don't want to kill us all.”  
  
“Void is laughing right now.” Allison paused. “They also want to fuck you.”  
  
“Yeah, we need to get your dad out of the apartment.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Allison ran her fingers over the knives. A gift from her dad after he found out Peter was going to be her first kill. (she hadn't been kidding when she said he would be enthusiastic)  
  
It had been too easy to get Peter, a few tranquillisers to the back and he was down. From there it was just a case of getting him into the trunk of the car and to the warehouse she had scoped out with Void, Lydia and her dad a few days earlier and chain him up.  
  
They had injected him with a combination of wolfsbane and mistletoe too, just to make sure he wouldn't heal quickly- Void had asked for it.

“ _Are you nervous?” Void asked.  
  
_ “I'm not sure I'm ready to make the leap to killer just yet.”  
  
 _“Even though it's Peter?”  
  
_ “It's still a human.” Allison replied, picking up one of the knives. “This one?”  
  
 _“Go for something smaller. I want to make him suffer.”  
  
_ “What did you have in mind?” Allison asked, switching the knife to a much smaller one.   
  
“Talking to yourself now are we?” Peter called.   
  
“Not quite.” Allison replied. “Do you want to take over?”  
  
 _“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah. You want to have fun with it. I just want him dead.” She held out the knife towards Void, who barely hesitated before taking it.   
  
_“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Void smirked. “You see Peter. Me and Allison, we have a bit of a problem.”  
  
“Is that so?” Peter asked, he was trying to sound calm, but Void could taste the fear already.

“You see, I feed on pain, fear... Chaos and without it. I'm weak, as is Allison. Not to mention it affects our lives.” Void walked closer, pressing the blade against Peter's chest and watching the blood trickle down his skin, they let out a satisfied sigh. “So we've elected to kill you.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“It's entirely personal.” Void nodded. “You see, you hurt Lydia.” They dug the blade in more and began to cut. “We love Lydia and you made her life a living hell.”

Peter grimaced slightly as Void began to carve into his skin. “And killing me is equal to that?”  
  
“No.” Void shook their head, moving the blade to the side of Peter's wrist. “That's why I'm going to peel the skin from your body.” They gestured back to the table. “And then I'm going to throw salt on you. _That_ equates with the suffering you put Lydia through.”  
  
Now Peter looked scared. It was delicious.   
  
“And Scott is letting you do this?”  
  
“He doesn't really have a choice in this.”  
  
“But he does. He's your alpha, if you start killing people then you're as bad as me. You're evil.”  
  
_Allison laughed. “Is this our super villain origin story?” She asked.  
  
_ Void began to drag the blade up Peter's arm. “I was thinking more... Anti-hero.”

“And Lydia really loves you? The Argent bitch controlled by a demon.”  
  
 _“Can we cut out his tongue?”  
  
_ “No. I want to hear him scream.” Void pulled the blade away once they finished cutting up to his shoulder, satisfied that it hadn't started to heal yet, Allison hadn't been kidding when she had made that concoction. “Now, you're scared, so I'm not going to hold your words against you.” They moved to the other shoulder. “This knife, however. I will hold against you.”  
  
 _“You're enjoying this way too much Void.” Allison said.  
  
“Aren't you?” Void asked.   
  
Allison was silent for a moment. “Yeah... I am.”  
  
“Do you want to take over?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“You can give him the killing blow if you want.”  
  
“What was you thinking?”  
  
_Void hummed under their breath. “Stab him in the throat? Watch the light die from his eyes?”  
  
 _“Yeah. I can do that.”  
  
_ “You won't regret it Allison.” Void smiled up at Peter. “Will she?”

 

For once, Peter didn't have a witty comeback.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
When they returned, Lydia knew immediately it was Void, it was in the way they walked.  
  
“It's done.”  
  
“How was it?”  
  
“Therapeutic.”  
  
Their clothes were blood splattered and Lydia followed them into the bathroom, she knew Chris would be taking care of the body now. She watched as Void stripped and turned the shower on. They definitely looked healthy and good again.  
  
“How's Allison?”  
  
Void hesitated for a moment before turning back to Lydia, they stayed silent, glancing to the side like they always did when they were talking to Allison.   
  
“She didn't want anyone to see her crying.”  
  
Lydia moved forward and kissed Void on the cheek, a reward for being honest even though she knows Allison's probably in the process of yelling at them for it. “Make her come out please?”  
  
As soon as their head lifted Lydia saw the tears fill her eyes.   
  
“It's okay to cry Allison.”  
  
Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders and buried her face in her neck. “It felt good. I liked killing him but... I took a life.” She took a shaky breath. “Void says it'll get easier.”  
  
“It'll be okay Alli.” Lydia whispered. “We're going to get through this.”

They were doing the right thing, they were going to be making the country a safer place, Allison just had to hold onto that thought.  
  
“Thank you for killing him.”  
  
Allison pulled her in for a kiss. “I can't regret killing him. You're safer now.”  
  
“Come on,” Lydia said, pushing Allison towards the shower before beginning to strip. “I'll make you forget.”  
  
Allison smiled at that. “Going to make me forget my name?” She asked, stepping into the shower.   
  
Lydia followed her in and dropped to her knees, biting at Allison's hipbones. “I'm definitely going to try.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


They were scared of her now, Allison could taste it. It had been over a week since they had killed Peter and Allison wasn't sure how they found out the details, only that they knew exactly what she and Void had done to him. She's convinced that someone either saw the body or someone watched them kill.  
  
Neither were ideal options.   
  
_“At least we have a good supply of fear to feed on, not to mention chaos.” Void mused.  
  
“Looking for a silver lining?” Allison asked.   
  
“Only for your sake. You have attachments to them. Personally, I only care about Lydia and Kira, and Kira is only because she's a Kitsune.”  
  
“It's good to know that human compassion is rubbing off on you.” Allison replied.   
  
“I care for Lydia more than I thought I ever could for a human. I even like you a lot more than I used to.”  
  
“Likewise.” Allison agreed. “I'm still not a big fan on the having to murder people thing.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“But I'm glad that we came to an agreement on who we murder.”  
  
“Death is death to me.” Void shrugged. “But I know It's more complicate for you because of your morals and whatever.”  
  
_ “Talking to your imaginary friend?” Stiles asked, dropping into the seat opposite her.  
  
“Maybe think twice before you call Void imaginary.” Allison warned, blinking her focus back into reality. “Neither of us really appreciate it.”  
  
“Good to know.”  
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“I need your help.” He replied.   
  
“Well that's new.” Allison frowned. “What's the occasion?”

Stiles looked around and leant across the table. “I know someone you need to take care of.”

“ _Interesting.” Void folded their arms.  
  
“Should we bite?”  
  
“I'm curious.”   
  
_“Who is it?”  
  
“Not here.” Stiles shook his head. “Scott isn't approving of this.”  
  
“Then where?”  
  
“The lake.”  
  
“After school?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah. Come alone.”  
  
Allison smirked. “You got it.”  
  
 _“Trap?” Void asked.  
  
“I don't think he's smart enough for that.”  
  
“Can we still bring a knife?”  
  
Allison rolled er eyes. “Duh.”_

 

 

“You sure you don't want me to come?” Lydia asked.  
  
“No, it's fine.” She held out the key to her apartment. “Make yourself at home.”

Lydia smiled and took it, leaning in for a kiss. Allison bit down on her lip and grinned at Lydia's gasp.  
  
“Was that you or Void?” Lydia asked, pressing her fingers to her lips.   
  
“Yes.” Allison grinned, kissing her again. “I love you.”  
  
 _“Tell her I love her too.”  
  
_ “Void loves you too.”  
  
Lydia laughed. “I love you both too.” she replied, leaning in for another kiss. “Stay safe.”  
  
  


 

Stiles was already at the lake when Allison got there, she had parked her car beside his Jeep, the walk to him had been short, he was pacing nervously, a gesture that didn't really reassure her or Void that this wasn't a trap.

“So what's the problem Stiles?”  
  
Stiles shrugged. “I was just wondering what you did to Lydia to make her fall in love with you.”  
  
“Well for a start I didn't _make_ her fall in love with me.” Allison replied, her spark of anger shooting through her. “She fell for me of her own accord.”

“And 'Void'?” Stiles sneered.   
  
_“I give her rough kinky sex and bite her a lot?” Void suggested._

“Void has their perks.” Allison shrugged.   
  
_“You should tell him about the sex, it'll make him angry.”  
  
“Or horny. I don't want him to think about us with Lydia and get off on it.”  
  
“Good point.” Void grimaced.   
_  
“Did you bring us here because you're jealous of what we have we Lydia?” Allison asked.   
  
Stiles sighed. “I brought you here because you killed Peter.” He pulled a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at Allison. “You tricked Lydia into thinking you're not dangerous, Scott's too kind hearted to do anything about it...”

_Void laughed loudly. “Oh my God, he's serious isn't he?”  
  
“It seems that way.” Allison agreed.   
  
_ “I didn't trick her into anything.” Allison replied, taking a step closer. “I mean It's not like I made a fifteen year plan or anything, did I?”   
  
Stiles glared at her.  
  
“You can shoot me, but Lydia will never love you.”

“ _Ooh, low blow.” Void smirked.  
  
“Yeah, I just need to figure out a way to get that gun away from him before he shoots us.”  
  
“Please do. We're not immune to bullets.”_

“Did you even give her a choice before you fucked her Allison?” Stiles asked. “Does she have a say in any-”  
  
Allison launched at him, grimacing as he fires the gun and feels the bullet graze her arm, she yells as she wraps her hands around his neck and tackles him into the shallow water at the edge of the lake. She held him under, watching his face twist in fear, bubbles rising to the surface.  
  
 _“Allison. Stop.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Void grabbed her wrist. “Don't kill him?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because we can make him live in fear. We can feed off of him. He's not worth our time.”  
  
_Allison let out a frustrated sound. “Fine!” She released him and grabbed the gun from the ground as he sat up and coughed the water out of his lungs. “I won't kill him.” She ejected the clip and threw the gun into the trees.

Stiles sat in the water, looking terrified.  
  
 _“I bet he pissed his pants.” Void laughed.  
  
_ “If you touch us or Lydia again. We will kill you.”

“ _Allison. You're bleeding.”  
  
_ Allison looked down to her arm to where the bullet had torn through the sleeve of her jacket.   
  
“Lets go home.” Allison said. 

 

  
She paused by Stiles' Jeep, smirking before pulling out her knife and slashing three of his tires.  
  
_“Why only three?” Void frowned.  
  
_ “Because if you slash four the insurance company have to pay for them.” Allison replied, climbing into her car. “This way he's stuck here, without his cellphone.”  
  
_“How do you know?”  
  
_ “Because it was in his pocket.” She pushed her hair from her face. “Just like our phone.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lydia wasn't sure what she was expecting when Allison came back, but it definitely wasn't Allison, drenched with a bullet graze in her arm.  
  
“What happened?” Lydia gasped.   
  
“Stiles happened.” Allison frowned. Lydia sat her down and moved into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and the first aid kit. “He decided that I forced you into the relationship and implied that you have no consent when we sleep together.” Allison paused. “And then he tried to kill us.”  
  
“How did you get so wet?”  
  
Allison glanced away and sighed.  
  
Lydia stripped her from her shirt and checked the injury.   
  
“Allison tried to drown him.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“We figured we better not.” Void said.   
  
“Thank you for that.” Lydia replied. “While I don't like our pack that much right now, I don't really want you two to kill them all.”  
  
There was silence as she wrapped a bandage around their arm and straddled their hips. She knew it was Allison watching her now.   
  
“I don't think I can stay here.” Allison said. “I think I need to move somewhere new.”  
  
“Leave Beacon Hills?”  
  
“Yeah.” Allison nodded. “Head to a city, somewhere with a lot of crime.”  
  
“Where are we going?” Lydia asked.  
  
“...We?” Allison blinked up at her.

Lydia cupped her jaw and leant in to kiss her softly. “Allison, I love you and Void, you have a need to kill.” She kissed her again. “I was actually thinking about asking you to move.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. I was thinking Philadelphia?” Lydia suggested. “It's far away enough from here so that the pack won't bother us, Isaac is the only one who really doesn't give a shit, the others... Less so.” She grinned. “It's also somewhere good to wear scarves.”  
  
“You do have a lot of bite marks on your neck.” Allison nodded. “You really want to move to Philadelphia with your homicidal half demon girlfriend?”  
  
“I really do. I love you. I'll go wherever you go.”  
  
“We're going to need to look for new schools.” Allison said. “And ask my dad.”  
  
“We'll figure it out Allison. You, me and Void.” Lydia braced their foreheads together. “We'll do good.”  
  


 


	86. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how long have you two been dating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf!Allison  
> Allison is a Hale
> 
> Sequel to Ice-cream BECAUSE I WAS NOT READY TO GIVE THEM UP

 

 

Lydia waited by the entrance to the school as she watched Derek pull up in his camaro, trying to look like the cool, intimidating big brother with his leather jacket and shades.  
  
Lydia knew better though, she had known him for almost ten years and while it was true that he would easily and happily kick anyone's ass if they hurt one of his sisters, even though they all knew they could take care of themselves.   
  
Cora got out of the car first, sliding her bag onto her back and rolling her eyes at Allison when she turns to lean through the window to talk to Derek for a few moments.  
  
Eventually, Allison stepped away from the car and followed Cora, smiling when she caught Lydia's eye.

“When are you going to get your licence?” Lydia asked when Allison was close enough.   
  
“When I need one, why bother when you, Derek and Laura drive me everywhere?” Allison smiled. “And good morning to you too.” She added, opening her arms for a hug.  
  
“Good morning wolfy.” Lydia replied, moving into Allison's space and letting Allison pull her close. “Please don't crush me, some of us have very human bones.”  
  
“God, I'm going.” Cora groaned. “I'll see you at lunch pup.” Cora pulled Allison away from Lydia and wrapped an arm around her neck, using her other hand to ruffle her hair.  
  
“Stop calling me pup!” Allison huffed, running her hands over her hair to try and smooth it out.

“I don't think she's going to stop now, Alli.” Lydia laughed, leaning up to help her. “She's been calling you that for as long as I've known you.”  
  
“And don't I know it...” Allison murmured.  
  
Lydia brushed a lock of Allison's hair behind her ear, fingers brushing her cheek and Allison's eyes were fixed on hers, it made Lydia pause and Allison's smile seemed to grow.   
  
“Allison! Lydia!”  
  
Lydia jerked away, turning to where Stiles was practically running towards them. Allison gave her one last look before turning towards the boy.  
  
“What's up?”  
  
“Is Cora here?”

“Already inside.”  
  
Stiles nodded quickly and stepped around them. “As much as I would love to stay and chat I have to go and find my better half.”  
  
He ran inside the school and Lydia couldn't help but laugh at his retreating form. “No wonder your family like him so much if he talks about Cora like that.”  
  
“He knows his place.” Allison nodded. “We should probably get to class soon.”   
  
“Yeah, see you at lunch?”  
  
Allison grinned. “Of course.”  
  


  
  


Lunch was always an adventure, but what could she expect? She literally ate with a pack of wolves (and Stiles) at least five times a week.  
  
The fact that it was always cramped didn't help matters much either.

By now people had learned to ignore their table as best as they could, especially when Cora and Allison had one of their moments (or God forbid Erica joined in) much like they were now. Lydia didn't know what Allison had done but apparently it was worthy of being trapped in one of Cora's infamous headlocks.   
  
“Hey guys.” Scott greeted them warmly. Lydia, Boyd, Isaac and Erica all looked up to see him stood with Stiles and an unfamiliar face. “This is Kira, she's new.”  
  
“Hi.” She waved. “It's nice to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise.” Lydia smiled.  
  
“What are you?” Erica asked.  
  
“You can't just ask people that, Erica.” Boyd sighed

“This isn't mean girls, Boyd.” Erica elbowed him. “Seriously Kira, what are you?”  
  
“Um...”  
  
“It's okay, Boyd, Erica and Isaac are wolves.” He points over to where Allison and Cora are still bickering in the lunch line. “That's Cora and Allison. They're twins, their mom is our alpha. And Lydia.” Scott points to her. “Has known about wolves since she was twelve.”  
  
Kira nodded and Scott gestured for her to sit and immediately took the space beside her, he had that lovesick look on his face, a look that he had directed at Allison once upon a time. At least Kira seemed to be giving him a similar look so this time his feelings might actually be reciprocated.   
  
“I'm a kitsune.” Kira said.  
  
“Did you say kitsune?” Allison asked, sliding into her usual seat by Lydia. Kira nodded. “That's so cool.”  
  
“And a kitsune is?” Isaac frowned.   
  
“Fox spirit, totally badass.” Allison replied, not looking up from her lunch as she began to pick the the grapes out of her fruit salad and put them on Lydia's plate.  
  
“Will you stop doing that?” Lydia laughed, batting her hand away. “Why do you keep buying them if you don't like them?”  
  
“Because I like the pineapple and the... half of a strawberry you get with the unfair grape to everything else ratio.” Allison explained as she continued to give Lydia her grapes. “And you like grapes.”  
  
“Well yeah but a girl can only eat so many.” Lydia replied.

Allison hummed and turned her attention to her slice of pizza.  
  
“Allison is one of those monsters who feels like pineapple belongs on a pizza.” Stiles said.   
  
“It is a blessing, Stilinski.” Allison shot back.

“I actually like pineapple on pizza?” Kira said nervously.   
  
“Ugh, fine, you can join Allison and Lydia on their little boat of shame.” Stiles mumbled.   
  
“Be nice.” Cora slapped him around the head. “We all know you've eaten worse.”  
  
Stiles snapped his mouth shut and began to shovel fries into his mouth, glaring at his girlfriend as he did so.   
  
“So Kira...” Lydia began, graciously pretending not to notice as Allison stole her soda. “Tell us about yourself.”  
  
  
They spend the rest of lunch like that, with Kira swapping stories with everyone. By the time they all finish eating, Lydia is certain that Scott wants to marry her and that Cora and Allison want to drag her back to their house to meet Talia.   
  
“Allison.” Isaac said. “We still need those books for class.”  
  
“Oh shit.” Allison pulled out her phone and checked the time. “Oh.. _shit.”_  
  
“Have to go?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Like five minutes ago.” Allison replied, grabbing her bag. “Meet you at your car?”  
  
“Sure, we're going to your place right?”   
  
“Yeah!” Allison got to her feet and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “I'll see you later, nice to meet you Kira!”  
  
Kira waved at Allison and Isaac as they ran out of the cafeteria, Lydia sighed and shook her head, If Allison wasn't going to develop a decent work ethic after nine years of friendship, it wasn't going to start now.   
  
“How long have you and Allison known each other?” Kira asked with a smile.  
  
“Since we were seven, she just... Walked into my life when I was seven and she's been there ever since.”  
  
“They've been more or less best friends since then.” Cora added.   
  
“More or less?”

“Well I was understandably upset when I found out that my best friend and her entire family were werewolves.” Lydia muttered.   
  
That was a... Messy few months to say the least. Allison's uncle Peter had tried to kill Talia to take her alpha power before going on a desperate rampage that had left two people dead and Scott in hospital, the only way to save him had been for Talia to turn him. Allison had been staying with Lydia when the news came out and she had lost control.  
  
It had been terrifying, to see Allison with her gold eyes and needing to be restrained by Derek until she broke down into tears.

Laura and Talia had come to see her, explaining carefully what they were and that it was important that Lydia didn't tell anyone. They had also told her how much Allison needed her best friend at this time.   
  
It had taken time but it made her feel special, to be one of the few people who knew about their secret. She couldn't be scared of Allison, she was too much of a puppy for that with her big brown eyes and impossibly fluffy hair.

“Don't forget the time where you decided to date Jackson.” Stiles added.   
  
“Lets not mention him.” Lydia frowned. “I regret it and I hate that it got in the way of my relationship with the pack.”  
  
That had been a time she didn't want to remember, how bad things had gotten between everyone, the fact that Jackson had then turned into the kanima and tried to kill everyone hadn't helped in the slightest.

Allison had forgiven her though, well, she had never been angry at Lydia, just hurt. But when it came down to it, Allison had launched straight into it and protected Lydia.   
  
Lydia smiled as she pushed one of the few remaining grapes around her plate.  
  
“That's so sweet.” Kira grinned. “So how long have you two been dating?”  
  
Lydia lifted her head and met Kira's eye, still smiling. “What?”  
  
Erica, Cora and Stiles laughed loudly, Kira's smile faded slowly as her expression grew confused. “You... And Allison... You're dating, right?”  
  
Lydia's smile fell. “No?”   
  
Kira looked horrified now. “I- I'm sorry I just thought-”  
  
“What made you think they were dating?” Cora asked.  
  
“I... The banter and the grapes and you both just seem so...”  
  
“Married?” Boyd supplied.   
  
Kira nodded.   
  
Lydia looked back down at the grapes on her plate as the pack laughed, they had all teased Allison and Lydia over the years about their relationship, Lydia had always found comfort in how easily she and Allison got along, how so much around them can change but  _they_ stay the same. They stay together.   
  
She hadn't considered the possibility that they were more than just friends.

Were they just friends?  
  
Lydia felt her heart flutter in a way that felt familiar and foreign all at once. Had she been ignoring something so huge all this time?

She was thankful that Scott was there to change the subject.

 

 

“This game is rigged!” Cora yelled, Allison grabbed her wrist to stop her from throwing it at Stiles.   
  
“Wolf reflexes not helping you now, Hale?” Stiles grinned.   
  
“Not helping.” Allison rolled her eyes. “Give me the controller, Cora.”  
  
“Stupid game.” Cora huffed, handing it over to Allison. “I'm getting something to drink, you guys want anything?”  
  
“Grape soda.” Allison said.

“M&M's.” Stiles added.

“Lydia?”   
  
“I'm good.” Lydia replied, looking at the girl from over her book.   
  
They did this every week after school, the four of them would settle in the living room of the Hale house and play video games, well, Stiles and Allison would play video games. Cora would get angry and threaten violence and Lydia would read, Talia had let her have access to the Hale library and had been slowly working her way through it ever since.   
  
They'd normally wind up watching a movie after Allison had beaten Stiles a sufficient amount of times (Or Derek would show up)  
  
“Get ready to get your ass kicked, Stiles.” Allison grinned, shifting on her spot on the floor so that her back was pressed against Lydia's calves, Lydia almost dropped her book on the poor wolf at the sudden warmth.  
  
“Yeah as if.” Stiles laughed.   
  
Lydia set the book down as Cora came back, setting the grape soda beside Allison and threw a bag of M&M's at the back of Stiles' head before sitting down beside him.   
  
“You like grape soda but you hate grapes.” Lydia mused.  
  
Allison tipped her back against her knees and grinned up at Lydia. “The world is an imperfect place.”  
  
“Hm.” Lydia pushed on Allison's head. “You're supposed to be proving to Stiles that you're the better player.”  
  
“I am the alpha of video games.”  
  
Cora snorted as Lydia smiled. “You better prove that then.”  
  
Allison hummed and focused on the screen, pressing her head back into her touch so that Lydia's fingers slipped into her hair and Lydia is damn sure Allison _purred._

“You're gonna cheer for me right?” Allison asked.  
  
“I don't know... I'm pretty sure I should be cheering with the human.” Lydia said, Allison pouted at her. “But I suppose I can cheer for you just this once.”

 

 

When Lydia woke up, the movie Cora had put on was still playing, even though she was fast asleep and stretched out on the floor, her head in Stiles' lap.

Lydia blinked a few times and moved to shift on the sofa, only to stop when she registered the weight of Allison in her lap. She really needed to figure out how they burnt through so much energy so fast.   
  
The living room was considerably darker with the sun finishing its descent and she could vaguely hear the sounds of talking coming from the direction of the kitchen. Lydia was pretty sure she could hear Derek's voice but focused on the rest of the movie and not the sleeping wolf in her lap.   
  
She hadn't even realised that she had been running her fingers through Allison's hair until the girl had stirred. She had stopped immediately, curling her fingers into fists and focusing intently on the movie.  
  
Derek appeared in the doorway and flicked the lights on, Lydia and Stiles let out simultaneous groans and covered their eyes while the twins woke up. Allison sat up slowly, yawning and shaking her sleep mussed hair.   
  
“Der?” She looked over to him. “When did you get here?”  
  
“About twenty minutes ago. Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Didn't even realise we fell asleep.” Allison mumbled. “Cora, your movie taste is shit.”  
  
“You're shit.”  
  
Allison nodded, closing her eyes and grinning lazily as she leant back against the sofa and closed her eyes again. “Good talk.”  
  
Derek walked over and ruffled Allison's hair and Lydia couldn't help the fond smile, over the years, she had spent more time with Allison and Cora, watching and learning their dynamic but it was so different from the relationship Allison had with Laura and especially Derek.   
  
Whenever she saw Allison and Derek together, Lydia would always remember the day they first met, more specifically the moment she and Allison had parted. How, as her mother led her away, she had looked over her shoulder and watched as Derek pulled Allison up onto his back.  
  
It was one of her favourite memories.   
  
Talia appeared in the doorway, smiling at the group. “Well you four look cosy.” She noted, Lydia didn't mean to tense up at the words. “Are you both staying for dinner?” She asked, directing the question to Stiles and Lydia.  
  
“Sure, I'd be a fool to say no Mrs H.” Stiles winked.  
  
Lydia's brain was cycling through her thoughts a mile a minute, Kira's words from lunch came springing to the surface of her mind.

Did the rest of the Hale's think they were together?  
  
Wolves were naturally very clingy, Allison was no exception but Lydia's concern was... What did Allison feel for her?  
What did she feel for Allison?  
  
If anyone else had said what Kira had said, she would have brushed it off as them just teasing her, but the fact that it had been someone entirely new, with no prior knowledge of them had thought that they were a couple...  
  
It changed things.   
  
“I'm sorry, I should go.” Lydia murmured, sliding off of the sofa and rising to her feet, ignoring the kink in her neck and the confused look from Allison.   
  
“Are you sure?” Talia asked, no doubt sensing the shift in Lydia's mood faster than the others. “There's plenty to go around.”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I'm sure, but thank you for offering.”  
  
Talia nodded. “Derek? Lay the table please?”  
  
Derek glanced at Allison and then Lydia and stood. “Sure.”  
  
Lydia grabbed her bag from the floor and turned to Cora, Allison and Stiles. “So I'll see you all tomorrow?”  
  
“Sure,” Stiles nodded. “have a good night.”  
  
Cora just made a vague gesture with her hand, Lydia took it as a goodbye, though it was probably some kind of insult knowing Cora. Allison scrambled off of the sofa.  
  
“I'll walk you out.”  
  
Lydia nodded and walked with Allison out of the house and down the drive to her car.   
  
“You're sure you don't want to stay?” Allison asked. “It's taco night... You love tacos.”

Lydia didn't think it was possible to feel her heart break at a sentence so simple, but apparently she had also been completely unaware that she may be in love with her best friend and it wasn't like she could lie, there was no point in lying to a wolf.  
  
“Rain check?” Lydia asked instead.

Allison looked a little hurt but she still gave Lydia that soft smile and nodded. “Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.”   
  
Lydia moved in for a hug before Allison could initiate it, wrapping her arms around her taller frame and resting her head against her shoulder. Allison's arms came up to pull Lydia closer and she knew she wasn't imagining the way Allison pressed her face against Lydia's hair.   
  
She wished she knew if this had always happened and if it had,  _how_ had she missed it for so long?”

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Lydia said, pulling away.   
  
Allison nodded. “Tomorrow.”

 

 

“You look like shit.” Erica said.   
  
Lydia glared at her and sipped at her coffee. “Good morning to you too.”  
  
“Didn't sleep well?” Boyd asked.

“Something like that.” Lydia mumbled.   
  
It was exactly like that, she had spent almost the entire night in her room, thinking back to try and find the exact moment she had stopped seeing Allison as just her best friend, to figure out when everything had changed.   
  
And then it had been time to go to school and she still had no idea.  
  
“What's bothering you?” Boyd asked.   
  
Lydia saw Derek's car approaching and shook her head. “It's not important.”   
  
Erica's gaze followed her own to where the car had pulled up and Lydia grimaced at the smirk on her face.  
  
“We're heading in.” Boyd said. “I want to find Scott before class and compare notes.”  
  
Erica hummed and let him drag her into the building, Lydia watched as Cora and Allison got out of the car, there was a line of anger in Cora's face while Allison just kept close, adjusting the strap on her bag as they reached Lydia.  
  
“Have you seen Stiles?” Cora asked.  
  
Lydia shook her head, confused at the wolfs anger. “No, why?”  
  
“I need to punch him.” Cora mumbled, storming past her and into the school.   
  
Lydia frowned after her and turned back to Allison, spending a moment taking in the sharp curve of her jaw and glossy lips. “What's wrong with her?” She asked.   
  
Allison shrugged, glancing away and sliding her hands into her pockets. “It's nothing, don't worry.”  
  
Whenever Allison said not to worry, Lydia more often than not took that as a sign to be at least a little bit worried.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison nodded and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. “I'm fine.”  
  
“Come on wolfy,” Lydia nudged her gently. “You can talk to me.”  
  
She felt like such a hypocrite right now, telling Allison to talk to her when she didn't even have the decency to extend the same kindness.   
  
“I'm fine, Lyds. Really.” Allison replied, she pulled Lydia into a hug, it only lasted for a few seconds, it was nothing like the tight, clinging hug Allison would normally pull her into.   
  
There was definitely something wrong with her and they didn't even have any classes together today either and it was unlikely she could get anything out of her during lunch with the whole pack around.

“See you at lunch?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah, I'll see you.”  
  
Allison flashed her a brief smile before beginning to walk down the hallway, Lydia watched her go, knowing that if she stood around she would be late to class but resigned herself to that regardless.   
  
Allison stopped suddenly at the end of the hallway and turned to look over her shoulder, locking eyes with Lydia even with the distance between them.  
  
Lydia forced herself to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
  


  
“We're having a barbecue on Saturday, if the weather holds up.” Cora spoke up.

It had been the first time that anyone had spoken for almost five minutes, Lydia didn't need to be a wolf to feel the tension at the table. Stiles, Cora and Allison were behaving weirdly. Stiles and Cora had barely spoken and while Allison had sat next to her as usual, Lydia had felt like something was off.   
  
It wasn't until she noticed the absence of grapes on her plate did she realise that Allison hadn't brought her fruit salad.

“It's supposed to rain later.” Scott said. “But it'll be really good over the weekend.”  
  
“Well there it is then.” Cora replied. “You're all coming right? Kira, that means you too.”

“I'm in.” Erica grinned. “I am not about to miss a chance to enjoy your fathers cooking.”  
  
Scott, Boyd and Isaac nodded their agreement, Kira leant forward to catch Cora's eye, looking unsure.  
  
“You're sure you want me there?” She asked.  
  
“Mom wants to meet you.” Allison replied. “And offer you a place in the pack.”  
  
“Really?” Kira asked with wide eyes.   
  
Allison nodded and looked back down at her food for a moment. “Are you gonna come to the barbecue Lydia?” She asked.   
  
“Of course I will.” Lydia replied. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Allison turned to look at Lydia. “Yeah?”  
  
Lydia smiled and bumped their shoulder. “Yeah wolfy.”  
  
Allison's smile was the brightest she had seen all day and Lydia couldn't help but beam in response and bump their shoulders together.   
  
  
  


“Stiles, you're not leaving this class until you tell me what you did yesterday.” Lydia held a hand up to stop him.   
  
“Lydia, we'll be late.” Stiles protested.   
  
“Then talk fast.”  
  
Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay so after you left yesterday Allison was confused about why you left- and a little sad if I'm going to be honest.”  
  
Lydia glared at him, way to dig the knife in.  
  
“And I... May or may not have brought up what Kira said at lunch yesterday and Allison got really quiet and Cora punched me in the arm and I think she's worried that you'll stop being friends with her because you think she likes you.”  
  
“Does she like me?” Lydia asked.   
  
“She didn't say. And Derek glared at me when I went to ask.” He frowned. “Do you like Allison?”  
  
Lydia tightened her grip on her bag. “Stiles, I'm going to be late to class, why are we just standing around?”  
  
Before Stiles could speak she span and walked away, heading towards her next class. As she did she froze, spotting Allison leaning against a locker, looking deep in conversation with Matt from the lacrosse team.  
  
Lydia wasn't expecting the jealousy that flared at the sight, it was no secret that Matt had a massive crush on Allison. Lydia didn't wait for Allison to pick up on her presence and turned to go to class.   
  
She knew she had been reading too much into Allison's actions and if she wanted to flirt with that creep then that was her prerogative.  
  


  
  
It was raining when school finished and Lydia couldn't spot Stiles' Jeep in the parking lot and honestly Lydia just wanted to get out of the rain and go home and sleep for a few hours so she didn't think twice about getting into the car and driving home.   
  
  
  
When Lydia's phone rang an hour later, the last name she was expecting to see on her screen was Derek's, it also made her worry almost immediately.  
  
“Derek?”  
  
“Is Allison with you?”  
  
Lydia sat up, pulling her blanket tighter around her. “No? I thought she went home with Stiles and Cora.”  
  
There was mumbling on the other line, she could hear Stiles and Cora talking to Derek and Derek's thoughtful hum. “They thought she was getting a ride home with you.”  
  
“Derek, she's sixteen years old, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.” Lydia said. “I mean I know she doesn't like the rain but...”  
  
“Lydia, she got into a fight.”  
  
Lydia cut herself off. That didn't sound like Allison at all. “With who.”  
  
There was the sound of movement on the other end, Derek let out an agitated _“Cora!”  
  
_ “That creepy lacrosse guy.” Cora replied. “With the camera.”  
  
“Matt?” Lydia gasped. “What happened?”  
  
“He said something, tried to touch her she put his face into the lockers.” Cora replied. “Whatever it was, it was bad enough for Matt to convince them not to suspend her but if it was enough to make Allison lash out then...”  
  
Lydia sighed. “Then she's upset.”  
  
“Fix it.” Cora growled.  
  
“But I didn't-”  
  
“Fix. It.”   
  
Lydia stared at the phone, was it her fault? God, everything was a mess. She threw herself back against the bed. Calling Allison wouldn't work and she could think of a dozen different places that she liked to go to. It was just a matter of figuring out which one Allison would go to.  
  
Realisation hit her immediately, she knew _exactly_ where Allison had gone.  
  
She had changed quickly, grabbing a towel before leaving the house.  
  
  
  
  
The park was empty, as was to be expected considering how heavy the rain was and Lydia was surprised at how much it had changed, it had been years since she had been here, how rusted the benches looked. She was surprised however, to see an ice cream van parked, in its usual spot.   
  
She walked over and the man standing inside raised an eyebrow at her, she couldn't blame him, she was standing in the rain with only an old sweater to keep her warm, her hair was clinging to her forehead and she would definitely get sick from this if she stayed out too long.   
  
“What can I get you?” He asked.   
  
“You got any cotton candy?”  
  
“It's in a bag, that alright?”  
  
Lydia looked around her surroundings. “It'd melt otherwise.” She replied.   
  
“You're a weird kid.” He mumbled under his breath as he turned around. “Two dollars.”  
  
Lydia slapped the money down on the counter and took the bag of cotton candy before walking along the path and onto the grass, taking measured steps so that she didn't slip and fall.   
  
It wasn't long before she saw Allison and her heart swelled with fondness. She made her way over, tearing a hole into the bag. Allison looked over to her when she got closer, frowning in confusion as Lydia reached her.   
  
“How did you know I'd be here?” Allison asked, reaching up to wipe rain away from her eyes.  
  
Lydia sat down on the bench beside her, grimacing as she felt water seep into her clothes, looking around again. “This was where we met.” Lydia said simply. She held out the cotton candy in offering and Allison plucked some from the bag and ate it with a smile, though it faltered almost immediately.   
  
“I'm sorry Lydia.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
Allison shrugged. “For whatever I did to make you pull away.”

“You didn't do anything wrong.” Lydia replied immediately. “It was me...” She took a deep breath, if there was a time to say it, here was the place. “Kira thought we were dating.”  
  
Allison hung her head. “I know. And Lydia I-”  
  
“I've been trying to figure out when I stopped seeing you as Allison and started seeing you as... As _Allison._ ” Lydia stressed the word, hoping that Allison would somehow understand what she trying to say with it. “I thought that one day you were my friend and then the next you were more... But...” Lydia laughed as Allison met her gaze apprehensively. “I when I think about you, I think about the day we met. How this shy seven year old walked up to me and said _'Hi'_. How she shared her cotton candy with me and then we played together until my mom came to get me.” Lydia laughed as Allison stole more cotton candy. “And I just... I love you Allison.”  
  
Allison's eyes widened, staring at Lydia intensely. “Lyds-”  
  
“And I love the way that you'll always eat ham and pineapple pizza with me because you know they're the only toppings I like and you don't want me to feel left out and I love that you always share you food with me and that you always give me your grapes because you like the rest of the fruit salad and I always love how passionate you get over the fact that they give you more grapes than literally everything else.” Lydia took a shaky breath and focused on her knees. “I love that you turn into a puppy when I play with your hair and how you always hug me like you think it'll be the last.” Lydia closed her eyes. “I love how you walked into my life with a bag of cotton candy and you haven't left me. I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise.”  
  
Allison was silent, Lydia stared ahead, she had fucked this up, she shouldn't have said anything, she's ruined everything now and she's going to lose her best friend and-  
  
“I fell in love with you nine years ago.” Allison mumbled, lifting her hand and pointing to a bench a short distance away. “I was sat over there with my big brother an eating an ice cream cone.”  
  
“Mint choc chip?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison grinned. “Yeah. I was sat right there and I saw you alone and I told Derek all about you.” She turned to look at Lydia. “He told me to talk to you and there hasn't been a day that has gone by where I didn't tell him how amazing you are.”

“You... You've been in love with me all that time?”  
  
Allison nodded. “I didn't know if you liked me back.”   
  
“And you never wanted to tell me?”   
  
“I never wanted to risk our friendship.” She grinned suddenly. “Do you want to play?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Allison was on her feet, tugging Lydia up with ease. “Lets play.” She said again. “Like we did that day.”  
  
  
  
'Playing' turned out to be less playing and more like running around each other on the grass, the only problem was, Lydia had to cling to Allison so that she didn't fall and break her leg.   
  
They wound up falling anyway, Allison taking the brunt of the fall and laughing brightly, rolling them through the wet grass until she had Lydia pinned to the ground underneath her.   
  
“Does this mean we're an us?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia relaxed into the wet grass, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind Allison's ear and this time she made sure to linger. Allison closed her eyes and leant into it.   
  
When she brought Allison's face down and their lips connected, Lydia felt sparks, kissing Allison was like coming home, it just made her wonder why it had taken them this long to get to this point but she couldn't help but laugh into the kiss and roll them over, stroking her fingers over Allison's jaw and cheeks, learning the shape of her lips, the gentle hold of her hands on Lydia's waist.   
  
Allison was the one to break the kiss, eyes sparkling gold and Lydia felt a rush of triumph at knowing she could have that effect on the wolf.   
  
“You're going to get sick if we stay out here any longer.” She mumbled.   
  
“I don't care.” Lydia replied.   
  
“I care.” Allison sat up, wrapping an arm around Lydia's waist to keep her steady. “I don't want you sick.”  
  
“We should head to your place.” Lydia said. “Your family are going to be wondering where you are and-”  
  
“They're going to smell you on me and ask questions-”  
  
“So we may as well go and tell them now.”  
  
They both grinned at each other and laughed.   
  
“Come on then Allison, lets go home.” She got up and pulled Allison to her feet. “My shoes are soaked, you know you're important to me if I let my shoes get ruined for you.”  
  
Allison laughed fondly. “Do I ever.” She made a thoughtful sound. “Do you want a piggyback?”  
  
This time it was Lydia's turn to laugh as she agreed, she was hardly going to miss a chance like that. Allison lifted Lydia onto her back with a skill that only a wolf could manage and Lydia immediately wrapped her arms around Allison's neck and pressed her lips to the back of the girls neck.   
  
“Does it count as a piggyback ride when you're a wolf?” Lydia frowned.   
  
“A question I've been asking for years.” Allison mumbled. “We should thank Kira for giving us the kick we needed.”  
  
“Definitely.” Lydia nodded, pressing another kiss to her neck. “I love you wolfy.”  
  
“I love you too Lyds.”  
  
Lydia smiled the entire walk back to the car.

 


	87. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you have a nightmare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just ???

 

  
 __  
Lydia knocked on the door and waited, it was late, she knew that but she was exhausted. She couldn't even the remember the last time she slept properly.  
  
The door opened to reveal an extremely sleepy looking Allison.   
  
“Lyds?” She yawned. “What's wrong?” She rubbed at her eyes an studied Lydia carefully. “Couldn't sleep?”

Lydia shook her head. “I know, It's stupid-”  
  
Allison took her wrist and pulled her into the apartment, closing the door behind her. “I can't believe you drove here in your pyjamas.” She mumbled quietly, Lydia watched as Allison's fingers drifted down her wrist to her hand until she dropped it entirely as they reached her room.   
  
Lydia immediately moved to the right side of the bed and slipped under the covers, immediately sinking into the warmth.   
  
Allison held her stomach as she pulled back to covers to slip into the other side, letting out a hiss of pain under her breath.   
  
“Do you need the lamp on?” Allison asked.   
  
“No.”  
  
Allison reached over blindly and turned It off, the only light in the room was the moonlight seeping in through the curtains and the red numbers of Allison's alarm clock telling her that it was almost midnight.   
  
The two of them lay in silence, Lydia listened to Allison's breathing, shallow and quick, not the sound of someone sleeping.   
  
“Did you have a nightmare?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah.”

Allison turned her head to the side and Lydia could feel her gaze burning into her skin until she rolled onto her side to catch her eye.   
  
“What was it about?”  
  
Lydia glanced own for a moment, choosing to pull at a thread on the corner of one of the pillows.   
  
“You dying.” Lydia admitted. “You were stabbed and we didn't get you to the hospital in time and...” She trailed off as the images came back to her mind, it was a dream she had been having since it had happened. Lydia could barely get through a whole night unless she was staying with Allison.   
  
“Do you... Do you dream about that a lot?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “Every night, almost.”  
  
Allison was silent but her gaze didn't waver from Lydia's face. “I dream that I didn't get there in time. That the nogitsune killed you and I found your body.”  
  
Lydia stared at her, she hadn't known that, she hadn't known Allison was having any nightmares. “How do you sleep?”  
  
“I remind myself that you're here, that I got to you in time and we're both alive.” She looked back up to the ceiling and grinned. “The pain meds help a lot too, but I'm trying to taper off of those.” She looked back to Lydia. “I mostly remember that you're here.”  
  
“Being with you helps.” Lydia said. “I... Only sleep better when you're here.”  
  
“You know you can stay here, whenever you need.” Allison whispered. “You don't have to be alone.”  
  
Lydia closed her eyes. “Thank you.”  
  
“Because I... Care about you too much to let you hurt.”  
  
“You're the one who got stabbed Alli.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison reached for Lydia's hand and brought it up to cover her chest, Lydia could feel her heartbeat throbbing under her fingertips. “But I'm still here.”  
  
“Please don't go.” Lydia whispered, shifting across the pillows and pressing her ear to her chest. “I can't lose you.”  
  
Allison's movements were slow as she shifted, wrapping one arm around Lydia's waist and shifting her slightly so that Lydia wasn't putting too much pressure on her stomach.   
  
“I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what I would do without you either.”  
  
Lydia yawned against Allison's chest and nuzzled in closer, she felt more than heard Allison's heart rate pick up and her arms tighten around Lydia.   
  
“Tomorrow...” Lydia mumbled. “I want to take you to breakfast.”  
  
“Breakfast?”  
  
“Yeah, I want to talk about us and it seems like the kind of talk we have over breakfast.”

“Should I be scared?” Allison asked, Lydia could tell she was trying to sound teasing but Lydia heard the waver in her voice.   
  
“That depends on how you feel about me.” Lydia shrugged.   
  
Allison laughed, pressing her forehead into Lydia's hair. “I think it's obvious how I feel about you, I have the battle scar to prove it.” She rubbed her hand over Lydia's back. “Breakfast sounds good, does it count as a first date?”  
  
“As much as I love you Allison, our first date isn't going to be over pancakes.” Lydia replied, immediately snapping her mouth shut.   
  
“You didn't mean to say that you loved me, did you?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia let out a groan and closed her eyes. “It's past midnight and I haven't slept properly for almost two days.” She mumbled. “But I had plans.”  
  
“I love you too Lydia, I don't need pancakes or whatever you had planned to say that to you.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Allison laughed again, quietly and shifted them slightly. “Come on Lyds, get some sleep. We can do the whole romantic love confession tomorrow if it makes you feel better.”  
  
“Yeah we better.” Lydia grumbled. “I need my clichés.”  
  
She felt Allison's lips press against her hair. “Whatever you need. I love you.”  
  
“I'm saving my I love you for tomorrow.” Lydia replied. “But you know-”  
  
“Yeah, I do.”

 


	88. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey beautiful,” Allison grinned. “Looks like you finally caught up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Mutant
> 
> This is a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3690072/chapters/8627218) chapter, because I couldn't help myself

  


 

Lydia was good at her job. She was one of the best agents in the organisation, she had encountered more species of mutants than any of the other agents she often worked with, it was one of the few reasons as to why she got away without having a partner for so long.

But she wasn't sure she _liked_ her job.  
  
She definitely didn't like the fact that she had a eighty percent chance of dying on any given day, she didn't like that she had to travel incredibly long distances and her sleep pattern was practically non-existent.  
  
Right now she didn't like that she had spent the last hour trudging through a forest in Scotland while she froze her ass off and tried to figure out where the mutant that had been killing people nearby was hiding, it wasn't even her primary mission, she had just happened to be heading there anyway.

The device on her wrist beeped again, signalling a spike in electromagnetic energy somewhere nearby, it had made her job only slightly easier in the sense that it no longer took months of tracking to get within ten miles of Allison... But it wasn't perfect.  
  
There really was no easy way to catch a girl who could literally be travel to the other side of the world in the blink of an eye.

Especially when she used to be your... Well, It was easier if Lydia didn't think about that.

 

The device beeped again, louder this time and Lydia heard the sounds of a struggle further through the trees. Lydia raised her gun, a new design, the bullets packed enough of a punch to put even the strongest of mutants out for a solid twelve hours, long enough for her to figure out what to do with them. Nobody had a solid ID on the mutant, Lydia had no idea if it was something they had dealt with before.  
  
There was a yell nearby followed by another beep and it was only from years of experience did Lydia not fire the second Allison appeared in front of her, the familiar breeze hitting Lydia a moment later as Allison got to her feet, clutching her shoulder.  
  
It was the first time Lydia had seen her in almost eight months, her hair was shorter than Lydia remembered and the tan she had sported had almost faded, her clothes were slightly torn and there was blood seeping from her shoulder.  
  
She tensed and looked to her left, locking eyes with Lydia and smiling immediately.  
  
“Hey beautiful,” Allison grinned. “Looks like you finally caught up.”  
  
“What are you fighting?” Lydia asked.

“Clawed guy, he can shoot them too, pretty painful actually.” Allison replied, gaze fixed ahead. “He's like a porcupine.” She took a step back, bracing herself. “Eliminate or incarcerate?”  
  
“Incarcerate, just to be safe.” Lydia replied.  
  
“In that case... I hope that gun of yours packs a good punch.” Allison mumbled.

“You just worry about getting me a clear shot.” Lydia said.  
  
Allison laughed. “Just like old times, right?” She winked.

Lydia couldn't help but smile.  
  
The moment was short lived however, as Allison ran forward and jumped, barely five seconds later she, along with the mutant (Allison hadn't been kidding when she said he looked like a porcupine) came flying towards her.  
  
Lydia took the shot, only to have him move at the last moment and immediately retaliate by shedding his claws and launching them at her.  
  
Allison jumped in front of her, wrapping an arm around Lydia and jumping again, it was a surreal moment, like having the rug pulled out from under her and the entire world around her continued to spin and flip as she remained frozen in place.

It was enough to throw her off her aim for a second as they landed behind the mutant, Allison fell away from Lydia as he turned and she fired two shots into his chest. He dropped almost instantly and Lydia only let herself relax when Allison limped over to him and nudged him with her foot.  
  
“He's definitely out.” She called, flashing a smile at Lydia before turning her attention to where one of the spikes she had saved Lydia from was embedded in her hip.  
  
“Don't pull it-” Lydia winced as Allison yanked it out with a hiss and threw it to the ground. “Out... Allison. You could be seriously hurt.”  
  
Allison waved a hand. “You going to call this guy in? Restrain him or whatever?”

Lydia hesitated, she should probably shoot Allison and bring her in but she knows without a doubt that the second she raises her gun, Allison will jump.  
  
“Actually, I got this.” Allison spoke up. She walked over to the mutant, before Lydia could stop her, the girl jumped, taking the mutant with her and all Lydia could do was stare at the spot they had once occupied.  
  
A minute passed before Allison returned, looking a little breathless but holding a first aid kit.  
  
“Sorry, had to take a detour.” She shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"I dropped him off outside your headquarters."

"You did _what?_ " Lydia hissed, Allison merely raised an eyebrow. "How do you even know where that is?"

Allison shrugged again. "It's probably better for you if you don't know. You're welcome by the way."

Lydia sighed and watched as Allison fastened a gauze over her hip with no consideration for cleaning it first, how this girl has survived for so long is beyond her.

"Why?" Lydia asked, forcing herself to look away from the still incredible set of abs.

"Because it's been eight months since I've spoken to you and I miss that." Allison replied simply. "I miss us."

"There is no _us_ Allison," Lydia replied, taking a step towards Allison. "Not any more. And you know I have to take you in."

Allison's expression shifted to something vaguely challenging as she moved closer. "You don't have to.”  
  
“Yes I do Allison. You're a mutant, I'm an agent. My job is to bring _you_ in.”

“Then do it.” Allison said, closing the distance between them. “Shoot me, arrest me. Take me in and throw me in with your scientists.”  
  
Lydia held the gun up between them, keeping a few inches of distance between her and Allison. Allison just moved in closer, unperturbed by the muzzle pressed into her stomach. Lydia stared up at her, searching Allison's eyes for any signs of fear but all that remained was the ever present cocky smirk and an irritating amount of fondness in her eyes that was making it difficult for Lydia to pull the trigger.

Allison's gaze dropped from Lydia's face to her neck, head tilting to one side, her brow furrowing slightly as she looked back up at Lydia, her smile fading to something soft. Allison reached up slowly, curling two fingers around the collar of her shirt and pulling it to the side. Lydia knew instantly what Allison had seen and suddenly the weight around her neck was all she could focus on.  
  
“You're wearing the necklace...” Allison murmured.  
  
“Don't read too much into it.” Lydia replied “It matched my outfit...”

She didn't really know how to tell Allison that she hadn't taken it off since Allison had left her in the hotel room that day.  
  
It was probably easier for them both if she didn't.  
  
“Sure.” Allison smiled. “Whatever you say.”

Lydia had to put a stop to this, she had spent months knowing that this day would come, that she would have to arrest Allison and she had been preparing for it, practising what she would say, how she would do it.

But in reality? Being this close to Allison again... It changed everything.  
  
Allison's hand slowly curled around the back of her neck, thumb pressing against her jaw, stroking softly.  
  
“I miss you.” Allison said.  
  
Lydia closed her eyes and tipped her head up to press her lips to Allison's, her free hand coming up to cup Allison's face, keeping her close, it was such a bad idea, she had sworn that they were done. Lydia wasn't supposed to do this any more. She had her _orders._   
  
Kissing Allison felt like a whirlwind, like if she let go she would fall away and she was thankful when Allison's other hand wrapped around her wrist.  
  
When they did break the kiss, Lydia had to brace her forehead against Allison's shoulder to gather herself and catch her breath.  
  
Allison stepped away abruptly, catching Lydia completely off guard as she blinked at the girl.  
  
“What's this?” Allison asked, holding up Lydia's wrist device.  
  
“It- It tracks your jumps.”  
  
Allison let out a hum and fastened it around her own wrist. “I'm going to hold onto it.”  
  
“Allison-”  
  
“Do you remember what I wanted to say to you, back at the hotel that day?”  
  
Lydia nodded. How could she forget?  
  
“For what it's worth... I still do, okay?” She takes a step back and Lydia raises her gun.  
  
“Allison, don't-”  
  
She jumps before Lydia can finish her sentence. Leaving Lydia painfully alone in a forest with nothing more than kiss swollen lips to show for it.

 

Lydia thinks she had better start working on her story.

  


 

 

Headquarters, while pissed that Lydia let Allison slip through her grasp, are intrigued and confused by Allison's actions.

 

Lydia convinced them that Allison had been trying to get her hands on agency tech, hence why she took her wrist device- information they had been extremely excited for originally, the device had a tracker built in and Lydia had stood with them in control as they watched the red dot flicker from country to country, staying for up to an hour at a time an then moving on, long before any of their agents could reach her.

 

Not even Lydia knew what Allison was doing. Not until a security camera picked her and an unknown male in an internet café in the middle of Thailand, huddled over the device.

They watched on one screen as the signal from the device faded, on the other, Allison slapped the device on just as a team of agents stormed the café.  
  
When Allison grabbed the boys arm and jumped, there was no spike in energy, no sign other than what they had seen that she had done it.  
  
She had camouflaged herself.  
  
She may or may not be in a lot of trouble.  
  
  
  


“California?” Lydia frowned, looking up from the file. “What's in California?”  
  
Boyd levelled a steady look at her. “Transfer. There's a mutant that they need to be brought here.”  
  
“What's wrong with their facility?”  
  
“Nothing, she's being used for some new tech. Deaton wants to see what else he can do.”  
  
“They're making new tech?” Lydia asked.  
  
“For the teleporter.” Boyd explained, Lydia forced herself not to show any outward signs of a reaction. “The higher ups are getting impatient, but they still want her contained.”  
  
Lydia nodded slowly. “I understand. When do I leave?”  
  
“Your flight is in three hours.”  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a month since Allison had gone completely under the radar, Lydia had been lucky that she hadn't really gotten into any trouble over it and for all intents and purposes, she was still leading Allison's case.  
  
Except there was no leads to follow now, finding Allison would be like looking for a very attractive needle in a very big haystack and there had been an increase in mutant activity and they needed as many agents out in the field keeping track of that.

 

  
As soon as Lydia had landed she was immediately picked up and driven to the lab, she was too wired to think about sleep despite how much she desperately needed it. She knew it was very likely that she wouldn't get a chance to sleep until she got back to headquarters and debriefed.  
  
She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, resting her head against the glass. It was going to be a long day.  


 

  
“So that's why you couldn't fly her?” Lydia asked. “Electronic manipulation?”  
  
“We didn't want her to risk bringing the plane down.” The guard replied.

Lydia looked over to where the mutant, _Kira,_ was currently being wheeled out of the building, unconscious and restrained. They were in the middle of nowhere, a lot of the labs were now.  
  
“What's the protocol?” Lydia asked.  
  
“As soon as she's in that truck, she's in your custody. A team will drive escort you back.”  
  
Lydia looked over to where the back of the truck was being opened, two guards, each armed with rifles were watching a third wheel Kira towards them. Just as she was about to follow them, there was a rush of air and she could just barely make out the blur of a figure as they slammed into the guard, the force of it sending Kira and the stretcher tipping over.  
  
Stiles Stilinski.

“Mutant!” Someone yelled. “Open fire!”  
  
Lydia knew there was no point, if Stiles was here then it was only a matter of seconds before Allison followed.

Stiles tackled the two remaining guards, but not before one managed to call for backup, Lydia drew her gun as Allison appeared in front of Kira, immediately tugging at her restraints.  
  
“Allison!” Lydia yelled, Allison's head snapped up, eyes wide as she crouched over Kira. “Step away from her.”  
  
“I can't do that Lydia. You know that.” Allison replied, eyes on Lydia as she pulled Kira's ankles free.  
  
“Don't make me shoot you.”  
  
“You're gonna shoot me anyway, but I'm getting her out and you aren't stopping me.” Allison pulled Kira free and hoisted her to her feet.  
  
Lydia aimed, finger tightening on the trigger. “I'm sorry Allison.” She whispered.  
  
The gun was snatched from her hand as Stiles made another pass, she stumbled as she recovered from the force of the movement.  
  
“Sorry Martin, not today.” Stiles winked, throwing her gun well out of reach.  
  
Allison cried out and dropped to her knees, Kira falling limp beside her.  
  
“Alli!” Stiles ran to her.  
  
“M'fine.” Allison gritted out. Lydia watched as Stiles pulled out the metal pins of a taser from her back and they all turned to look as guards began to spill out of the lab. She pushed Kira towards him. “Go, take her.”  
  
“What about you?” Stiles asked.  
  
Allison pushed herself to her knees and caught Lydia's eye. “Me and Lydia need to have a little talk.”  
  
Allison got to her feet and sprinted towards Lydia before Lydia could even react, as Allison's arms wrapped around her waist and tackled her, Lydia caught a glimpse of Stiles gathering Kira into his arms and disappearing in a blur.  
  
As soon as Allison's body made contact with hers, the familiar feeling of weightlessness washed over...  
  
  
  
...Right before her body connected with the soft sand of a desert.  
  
“What the fuck?!” Lydia hissed, shoving Allison off of her. “Allison!”  
  
Allison rolled so that she was sat on her heels, staring intently at Lydia. “That's what's going to happen to me, isn't it?” Allison asked. “If you catch me.”  
  
“When I catch you Allison.”  
  
Allison smirked. “Sure.”

“And Allison, I don't know but-”  
  
“Oh come on Lydia!” Allison got to her feet. “We both know that's exactly what they'll do to me. You people have been hunting me for so long, I'm the only jumper you guys have seen and you and I both know that they would have told you to eliminate me if I wasn't worth something.” She kicked at the sand. “They were using Kira to develop weapons, weapons to stop _me._ So what purpose do they have for me?” She made a thoughtful sound. “Travel no doubt....”  
  
Lydia is pretty certain that she has never seen Allison like this before, angry. It's a foreign look on her.

“Allison, that's just... How it is.”  
  
Allison nodded and walked towards her, the sweltering heat of the desert was beginning to get to her. “So you track down mutants... You tag the nice, innocent good ones, the ones that can pass as human, you kill the ones who can't control their gifts, the ones who go rogue and hurt innocents but the interesting ones... Oh you won't kill those. Those ones you catch and lock up like- like animals! Like monsters!”  
  
Lydia flinched away, unable to meet Allison's eyes. She was telling the truth, of course she was, but Lydia had always been good at compartmentalisation, thinking about what her agency did in the abstract but hearing Allison drop it on her so easily... It wasn't easy.  
  
“That's what we do Allison... It- It's for the good of mankind.”  
  
“But not for mutant kind.” Allison replied, walking towards her. “Why did you choose to be an agent?”  
  
“I...” She trailed off. She remembered the stories, mutants plotting attacks on human civilisations, the fear it brought to her town. “I wanted to help defend the world.”  
  
Allison laughed. “Of course.” She studied Lydia for a moment. “When you shoot me, do you think you'll feel guilty when you hand me over?”  
  
Lydia looked down at the ground, it hadn’t really been something she had thought about, she _couldn't_ think about. Allison was right, as soon as she handed her over, Allison would be dragged down into the lab to be experimented on, she'd probably never see the light of day again and for someone like Allison, someone who had the whole world at her fingertips... That was a fate worse than death.  
  
“I think it'll be the worst day of my life.” Lydia admitted quietly.

Allison's hands were on her cheeks in an instant, guiding her head up so that their eyes could meet. Lydia only caught a glimpse of Allison’s eyes before she braced their foreheads together.  
  
“Do you think I'm a monster?” Allison whispered.  
  
“No.” Lydia replied “Never.”  
  
Allison kissed her, kissed her until Lydia felt them jump again, a sudden cold hitting her, enough to make her cling to Allison, she pulled back enough to see that they were in a cabin now, snow falling steadily outside.  
  
“Alaska.” Allison muttered. “It's one of my safe houses.”

“Does it have a bed?” Lydia asked between biting kisses.  
  
“I thought we weren't supposed to be doing this any more?” Allison replied, even as she said it, she hoisted Lydia up, Lydia immediately wrapped her legs around Allison's waist.  
  
“Forget what I said, just- Just forget it.”

Allison made a sound of acknowledgement and walked them through the cabin, kissing Lydia the entire time.  
  
They were a tangle of limbs as they stripped each other of their clothing and Lydia only had the sense of mind to focus on the long lingering kisses Allison was trailing down her body, occasionally pausing to bite. Lydia lifted her hips so that Allison could tug her underwear off.  
  
With her teeth.  
  
Lydia may or may not be having a religious experience.  
  
Allison looked up to meet Lydia's gaze. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I'm sure.”  
  
Allison smiled and bit a mark into Lydia's thigh.  
  
Lydia couldn't speak for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lydia trailed her fingers over the various new scars that had appeared on Allison's body in the recent months. Lydia wondered how many of them had come from encounters with other agents.  
  
“I can't leave them Allison.” Lydia said quietly.  
  
“I wouldn't ask you to.” Allison replied, rolling onto her side. “That's a choice you have to make for yourself.” She sat up and stretched. “Just like you can't expect me to give myself up without a fight.”  
  
Lydia shuffled over to rest her head against Allison's shoulder. “I know...” Lydia sighed. “You know what we have to do now, right?”  
  
Allison nodded. “We get changed, I jump you to wherever you need to go and we say goodbye... And I pretend like it doesn't destroy me inside.” She forced a smile as she met Lydia's eyes.  
  
Lydia leant in to kiss her softly, stroking a hand through Allison's hair and holding her close.  
  
  
They got dressed in silence and Lydia watched the snow fall outside whilst Allison moved around.  
  
“What will happen to Kira?” Lydia asked.  
  
“She'll stay with us, if she wants to. It's kind of a thing we do.”  
  
“What, adopting mutants?”  
  
Allison grinned and shrugged. “Pretty much, yeah.” She pulled on a hoody and closed the distance between them. “Okay, where do you want to go?”  
  
“Central park.”  
  
Allison held out her hand and Lydia took it with ease, closing her eyes as they jumped.  
  
“Stay out of trouble Allison.” Lydia said, looking around and smiling at the warmth. “I mean it.”  
  
“Afraid I can't do that Lyds.” Allison replied. “I have a lot of work to do.”  
  
“What kind of work...?”  
  
“The kind that your agency will definitely not approve of.” Allison said. “You'll figure it out soon enough.”  
  
“That's worrying.”  
  
Allison laughed and looked up at the sky. “Yeah, I guess it is.” Her laughter sobered up after a few moments and she met Lydia's gaze again. “You know what I want to say.”  
  
Lydia nodded.  
  
Allison cupped the back of Lydia's head and pressed her lips to her temple, Lydia closed her eyes and leant into the contact.  
  
“I'll see you again.” She whispered.  
  
Allison responded with another kiss and she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Allison said the agency wouldn't approve, Lydia hadn't really known what to expect.  
  
What she definitely hadn't been expecting was for Allison and her little mutant squad to start breaking into labs across the world, releasing captive mutants and taking them with them.

  
Lydia had seen every tape of security footage, watched as Allison, Stiles and a tank of a man (later identified as a shifter, Derek Hale) stormed the buildings, Kira in tow. While the three of them definitely seemed indestructible, It was clear to them all that they were getting help, either from a hacker or someone working on the inside.  
  
Lydia was convinced it was both.

 

  


  
Lydia yawned as she answered the door to her apartment, she froze in place immediately.  
  
“Allison?” She scanned the girls body quickly, zeroing in on her bleeding arm. “What are you doing here?” She grabbed her wrist and tugged her inside.  
  
“I'm sorry... I got shot and- I can't jump.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Allison shook her head. “I think it's a new weapon. I cut out the bullet... I thought It was a tracker...”  
  
Lydia pushed her down onto the sofa and moved to grab the first aid kit. She cleaned it and sewed it up before wrapping a bandage around it.  
  
“What happened?” Lydia asked, pressing a glass of water into Allison's hand and silently ordering her to drink.  
  
“I got set up. We... We heard about a mutant being tracked in the area, I didn't have time to react before I was being shot at.” She closed her eyes and settled back against the sofa. “I think they found one of our moles and I can't even warn the others because I don't have access to one of the secure lines.”  
  
“Where are the others?”  
  
“Hawaii.”  
  
“Where the guy who talks to animals lives?”  
  
“Danny, yeah. It's also where we all live.” Allison shifted and moved to stand. “And I mean all of us. Every person we've saved, everyone who wanted a second chance... That's where they are.” She let out a low hiss as she stood up. “I need to warn them somehow.”

“What are you going to do?” Lydia asked.  
  
“They need a distraction, a reason to not go after my friends yet...” Lydia watched as she paced the floor in front of her. “It needs to be something big... Something they've wanted for ages... Something like...” She trailed off as she spotted Lydia's gun on the counter. “Something like getting their white elephant.” She mumbled, turning to Lydia with wide eyes.  
  
“Allison...”  
  
“Get dressed.”  
  
“Allison-”  
  
Allison grabbed Lydia's gun from the counter and pushed it into her hands. “Lydia, please.”  
  
“I can't.”  
  
“You have to.” Allison took her face in her hands. “You need to bring me in, it's time Lyds, It's time you caught me.”  
  
Lydia pulled away. “They'll torture you!”  
  
“You were okay with that a year ago!”  
  
“Because I ignored it!” Lydia yelled back. “I had to ignore that, I had to push it all to one side for the sake of the job. How long have we known each other Allison? How many times have I had the chance to apprehend you?”  
  
“Too many.” Allison replied. “I said I would never ask you to leave the agency, that it had to be your choice... Well now I need you to choose. There are children back there Lydia. If I don't distract your organisation... If I don't get the warning out to them... They'll be captured or killed. I can't let them go through that again.”  
  
“I'm not leaving the agency, Allison.” Lydia sighed, she grabbed Allison's wrist to still her before she could move away. “I'm more valuable to you if I stay with them.”  
  
“It's not about value Lydia. It never was.”  
  
“You know what I mean.” Lydia glanced down at the gun. “Do you have a plan?”  
  
“When you bring me in, find Vernon Boyd, tell him the operation has been compromised, Isaac gave the location up. Tell him they need to evacuate immediately.”  
  
“Boyd is one of your moles?”  
  
“You know him?”  
  
“He works with me, never would've thought he'd be a mole...”  
  
Allison laughed. “That's why he's so good at it.”  
  
“What do I do?”  
  
“Worry about making sure you don't get in trouble.” Allison reached up to brush the hair from Lydia's face and kissed her forehead.

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” Lydia mumbled, flicking the safety off and hoping Allison didn't notice her shaking hands.  
  
“Yeah, this is definitely going to be the start of something... Way bigger than I thought.” Allison agreed. Her hands came up to cover Lydia's. “It's okay.”  
  
“Are you sure about this Allison?”  
  
“It's the only choice we have right now, we don't have time to think of something else... The others come first.”  
  
Lydia nodded and pressed the gun to Allison's stomach. “It's going to hurt at first, okay? But you'll be out for a while.”  
  
“I know.” Allison murmured, leaning in to brush their lips together. “It's okay. You can do it.” She kissed her again. “You know what I want to say.”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I want you to say it.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Lydia nodded, they had been playing this game for months, there was no coming back from this, it was clear to Lydia that Allison was the one for her, stupid, stubborn, incredible Allison.  
  
“I love you.” Allison whispered.  
  
Lydia kissed her. “I love you too.”  
  
“Shoot me.”  
  
Lydia closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger, whimpering at Allison's cry of pain and catching her with one arm and easing her to the ground.  
  
She had to move Allison to somewhere that wasn't her apartment, she had to get changed, she had to think of a story.  
  
She was betraying her agency.  
  
Lydia didn't know what that meant for her future, but the thought sent a ripple of excitement through her.  
  
She knew that Allison would be by her side. She wouldn't leave Allison with the agency, this was only a temporary solution. As soon as she knew Allison's friends were safe, she was going to get her out and they were going to make a plan.  
  
Lydia took a steadying breath and pulled her phone out, looking at Allison's unconscious body.  
  
_“Report?”  
  
_ “Agent Martin, I have Allison Argent in my custody. Requesting extraction.”

 

 

 


	89. Quixotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have each other now, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence post S1  
> Idk man

 

 

As much as Allison wanted to believe that she was being paranoid, she was painfully aware of every pair of eyes on their table as she ate.

At least Lydia was doing a better job than she was at looking like the stares and whispers didn't bother her.  
  
“So I was thinking we head to Jungle on Friday? Girls night out?” Lydia suggested.   
  
“Don't you normally go to Jackson's on Fridays?” Allison asked.

Lydia's face closed off and Allison winced as she stabbed a tomato aggressively. “Jackson,” She almost hissed the name. “has more important things to do.” She looked up to meet Allison's gaze. “We broke up.”

“Lydia... I'm so sorry.” Allison said, reaching over to squeeze Lydia's hand.   
  
Personally, Allison was glad. When they had first met, she had thought Jackson had had some redeemable features... And then she realised that he had been flirting with her to make Scott jealous when they had been dating, all while he was still with Lydia. Which was bad enough, and then he had to go ahead and make Derek turn him for... Well, Allison didn't really know why the hell he wanted that.  
  
She's been a little busy trying to figure out how to stop the lizard creature from hell and enduring hunter training which she's pretty sure borders on child abuse.

“It's fine.” Lydia dismissed, she glanced down at their hands so quickly Allison almost missed it. “I was going to break up with him anyway. Our interests lie elsewhere now.” She smiled. “So, Jungle?”

“Yeah, okay.” Allison agreed. Her parents still had her on Lydia watch, Allison had tried to convince them that Lydia wasn't a danger but they were having none of it. Allison didn't like the idea that they were only encouraging her to spend time with Lydia because they think she's a threat, but at least that way she can protect her too.

“Great.” Lydia beamed, pulling her hand out from under Allison's and patting it. “You can pick me up.”  
  
“Sure.” Allison smiled softly.

She did another quick scan of the cafeteria, she saw one of the new wolves, Isaac something, was watching them from the table he shared with Boyd and Erica. Matt, the camera guy was staring at _her_ from the table he shared with Jackson and the lacrosse team. If Scott and Stiles were in the cafeteria, they'd probably staring at them too. 

 

 

  
  
“You can't tell Lydia about this, Allison! It's impractical!” Stiles protested. Allison wanted to throw the book in her hand at him.  
  
“Stiles is right, it's not safe for her.” Scott added.   
  
“It's not safe for her now!” Allison hissed. “Her ex boyfriend is a werewolf, Derek's wolves are planning something I can tell, there's a giant freaking lizard on the loose, my family want to kill her and she's... I don't know but I think she's having side effects from Peter's attack.”  
  
“You mean the freak outs?” Stiles asked. “I wouldn't worry about it too much.”

“I am going to break your nose in a minute Stiles.” Allison warned.   
  
“Or...” Scott stepped between them, holding his hands up in surrender. “We just keep an eye on her for now?”  
  
“That's what I've been doing.” Allison replied. “And it's what I'm going to continue to do.”  
  
Both boys stared at Allison for a long moment, Stiles looked like there was something to say but his eyes dropped down to the book in his hand and he made the wise choice of keeping his mouth shut.

“Just... Stay safe.” Scott said.

Allison locked her jaw. “I can take care of myself.”  
  
  
  
  
Friday rolled around quickly and Allison was thankful for the break, even if it was just one night, she needed it.   
  
Lydia's mother was just on her way out as Allison walked up the path and greeted her with a small smile as she left the door open for Allison.   
  
She knocked on Lydia's bedroom door, pushing it open at the quiet “come in.” and fully expected Lydia to be dressed and ready to party and couldn't help but feel confused when she saw Lydia sat on the edge of the bed, head buried in her hands.   
  
“Are you okay?” Allison asked, dropping her purse on the floor and making her way over to Lydia.   
  
Lydia nodded slowly. “My head... It feels like it's going to explode.”  
  
Allison was at a loss as to what to do. “Have you taken anything?”  
  
“Yeah, it hasn't touched it though.”  
  
Allison looked around the room before walking over and sitting beside her, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of Lydia's head, surprised when Lydia turns and presses her face to Allison's shoulder.  
  
“Forget going out.” Allison muttered. “I'm gonna go make you some tea, you get into your pyjamas.”  
  
“When I suggested we hang out, I didn't plan for you to have to take care of me.” Lydia replied. “You can go home if you want, you probably have better things to do.”  
  
“What's better than a girls night in with my best friend?” Allison asked, she rubbed Lydia's back. “At least now I'll be able to actually talk to you.” She stood up and rolled her shoulders. “So, tea?”  
  
Lydia smiled up at her. “Tea sounds great.”  
  
  
  
Being with Lydia was as close as Allison could get to a sense of normality, for a while she could just... Forget about everything. It was easy to get lost in talking about school and movies, she didn't know who made the decision to avoid the topic of boys but Allison was thankful, she didn't want to have to lie about that on top of everything else.   
  
They wind up watching movies on Lydia's laptop, even though they have to turn the brightness down so that it doesn't make Lydia's head hurt any more than it already does.   
  
It a pretty average night, until Allison asks Lydia what she's planning to do for her birthday.  
  
Lydia's expression shifts to something cold as she looks away. “I normally throw a party... Don't think I'll bother this time. Nobody wants to hang out with a crazy person.”  
  
“You're not crazy.” Allison replied. “You went through a trauma...”   
  
Lydia sighed and Allison moved to wrap an arm around Lydia's shoulder. “We'll party. It's your sixteenth. You deserve to celebrate it.”  
  
“What did you do for your sixteenth?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison shrugged. “Nothing. I watched a movie and went to bed... I'd just moved to a new town so I had nobody to be with.”   
  
Lydia surprised Allison (again) by pulling her into a hug, Allison was quickly learning that sick Lydia was a lot more open with her affection than she would at school, Allison was learning equally as quickly that she didn't mind.

“We have each other now, right?”

Allison smiled. “Yeah, we do.”   
  


 

Allison woke with a jolt, shooting upright with a gasp. She looked around as Lydia's room came into focus. She looked down to the empty space beside her and felt her stomach plummet.   
  
Her fear only grew when she saw the open window.   
  
“Lydia?” She called, already slipping out from under the covers. She moved through the house quickly, checking every room until she was sure she was alone and immediately ran upstairs to change.   
  
She had a bow in the trunk and she kept a knife in her purse. Allison didn't call anyone as she got into the car, as much as she knows that's a bad idea. She should have seen this coming, things had been going too well for too long, there hadn't even been an attack that she knew of in the past few days.   
  
She headed towards the preserve, whenever Lydia had gone fugue before that was always where she ended up, which, considering Allison knew that a group of her grandfathers hunters would be nearby was definitely a bad thing. They would kill Lydia If they saw her.   
  
  
  
  
Allison's heart was in her chest as she moved through the trees, arrow loaded and ready to fire, she made sure to stay as far away from the Hale house as she could, she didn't want to risk crossing paths with Derek or his pack.

There was a loud yell of alarm to her left and Allison ran towards it, more voices joined the yelling as they turned into screams and they could only be coming from her grandfathers hunters.   
  
There was a rush of movement from beside her and Allison only caught a glimpse of a tail before something cut into the back of her neck. Allison let out a gasp as her muscles began to freeze, her bow falling from her hand as she hit the ground. Allison could barely breathe with her face in the dirt and all she could do was close her eyes as she heard the gunfire ring out until finally.... Nothing.  
  
She could hear movement coming towards her, slow and eerie and she knew it was the kanima, she could feel its gaze burning into her skin, its tail brushing against her shoulder as it circled her. Allison willed herself to move, to just make her hand reach for her knife. If she was going to die, she couldn't let it happen while she was so defenceless.

Hands wrapped around her shoulders, claws barely digging in as she was rolled onto her back, holding her breath as she stared up into the empty eyes of the kanima. It stared at her for a few minutes, tongue flicking out as it taps a claw against her shoulder.

It moved, claws cutting into skin as it dragged her through the preserve. Allison managed to let out a hiss but was otherwise powerless to stop it as she stared up at the sky.  
  
Eventually, it let her go and moved past her, disappearing back into the trees and leaving her alone and freezing in the preserve.   
  
She really should have called someone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Allison came to, she immediately registered the sunlight against her cheeks and bare arms which- what? The last thing she remembered she had very much been wearing her jacket.   
  
“You're awake...” A voice breathed, an arm tightening around her chest, Allison tilted her head back and... _oh._  
  
Lydia.   
  
Allison was lying in her lap, the sun hit Lydia's face making the tear tracks on her cheeks noticeable and Lydia was wearing her jacket. Allison was hit with the sudden realisation that Lydia almost entirely naked.   
  
“Hey...” Allison replied, voice wavering.   
  
“I'm sorry I took your jacket,” Lydia frowned down at her, wiping away her tears with one hand. “But I was-”  
  
“It's okay.” Allison closed her eyes. “You needed it more than me.”  
  
“Allison... What happened?” Lydia asked quietly. “The last thing I remember we were in my room and then... I'm here and I was naked and then I found you and you were unconscious and bleeding and your bow was here and- and... Allison... What's going on?” Lydia's voice broke towards the end and Allison knew that she couldn't lie.  
  
She didn't really know if she could lie her way out of this.

Allison tentatively flexed her hand, letting out a sigh. She reached up and put her hand over Lydia's wrist, easing her arm away and sitting up slowly and turning towards Lydia.   
  
“I... We should go back to your place... A lot of things happened here last night and-” Allison hissed as she pulled at the collar of her shirt and seeing the gouge marks. “What I have to tell you will take a while.”   
  
“Allison, you're scaring me.” Lydia whispered. 

“Just... “ Allison hesitated. “Just promise me you won't hate me.”  
  
Lydia stood up and pulled Allison's jacket tighter around herself. “Did you come out here because I blacked out?”  
  
Allison nodded and followed her up. “Yeah.”  
  
Lydia pressed a hand to her shoulder. “You got hurt doing that. I can't hate you Allison.”  
  
Allison sighed “Wait until after I've told you everything to decide that, Lyds.”  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a couple of hours and Allison could seldom meet Lydia's gaze as she explained. Lydia didn't speak, instead she focused on holding a pillow to her chest, one hand pressed to her side.

Allison told her about Peter, about the Hale's and the Argent's and Derek turning Jackson, Boyd, Erica and Isaac. She told her about the kanima and the hunters that were killed in the preserve.

 

Once she had finished, the room fell into silence, Allison rubbed at the back of her neck, fingers brushing over the fresh cuts there and grimacing.   
  
“Werewolves and hunters...”  
  
“I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner.”  
  
“I'm not sure I would have believed you if you had.” Lydia mumbled. “I think the only reason I do really believe you is because I found you with claw marks in your neck and shoulders.” She met Allison's gaze slowly. “Does this mean the only reason you've been spending time with me is because your parents told you to?”  
  
“No.” Allison answered immediately. “I spend time with you because you're important to me, you're my best friend and I care about you.”

“So... Have you been protecting me behind my back this entire time?”  
  
“...Trying to.” Allison replied. “If I was any good at it you wouldn't have blacked out and wandered around the forest all night...”  
  
“I do have one question though.”  
  
“Only one?”

“Why did the kanima kill the rest of the hunters, but not you?”

Allison shrugged. It had been something she hadn't been able to stop thinking about. She had looked the kanima right in the eye. She had heard it kill a group of her grandfathers men but all it did was cut her and then move her away from the scene. It had even brought her bow with her.  
  
“Maybe it didn't see me as a threat.” She replied.  
  
“Or maybe it was trying to protect you.”  
  
Allison almost scoffed, but she smiled nonetheless. “Maybe.”  
  
“Can you promise me something?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Don't... Don't keep this from me? I'm not angry that you did, I understand it completely but-”  
  
“I'm not going to keep anything from you again.” Allison cut her off. “I promise.”

Lydia hugged her again. “Thank you.” She mumbled. “And I'm going to help you however way I can.”

“We have each other, right?” Allison asked, echoing Lydia's words from the night before.   
  
“Right.” Lydia nodded. She studied Allison for a moment before leaning up to kiss her quickly. “Is that okay?”  
  
Allison blinked away her surprise and stared at Lydia and smile. “Unexpected, but more than okay.”

“So I can do it again?”  
  
“I'd be hurt if you didn't.” Allison managed to reply.  
  
“Great.” Lydia smiled. “And then you can take me out for brunch. I have some more questions that need to be answered.”  
  
“Well in that case it's the least I could do.” Allison agreed. “Do I get my jacket back?”  
  
“No.” Lydia grinned. “It smells like you and I've been waiting for this for too long.”  
  
Allison couldn't help a small laugh as she moved in closer for another kiss. “So, brunch?”  
  
“Brunch.” Lydia nodded, smiling against Allison's lips.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison is not very bright this chapter can you tell


	90. Longueur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Experience something enough times, you're probably going to be desensitised to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergence post 3x23  
> Honestly, canon what canon?
> 
> I HAVE ALSO WANTED TO WRITE THIS FIC FOR SO LONG YOU HAVE NO IDEA

 

 

When Allison wakes up, she spends a few moments staring up at the ceiling. She glances at the clock, _9:55._

It's Saturday morning and Allison has every intention of spending the next two hours lying in bed until someone from the pack called her to drag her out for a day of lazing around.  
  
Things have been good, quiet.

Her phone rings.  
  
The clock reads _10:00._ So much for a lie in.  
  
She reaches for her phone with one hand while she passes the other over her face, yawning.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
_“Allison,”_ Scott's voice gasped. _“We have a problem.”_

Allison sat up. “What's wrong?”  
  
_“It's Lydia...”_ Allison was already throwing back the covers and swinging her legs out and onto the ground. _“She was kidnapped.”  
  
_ “By who?” Allison demanded, switching her phone to speaker and setting it down on the counter and running to her closet, pulling out jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
_“Hunters. They emailed Danny with their demands. Stiles, Kira and the others are heading to my place.”  
  
_ “I'll be there in ten.” Allison replied, stripping and changing quickly. She grabbed her phone off of the counter and her bow and knives before sprinting out of the apartment.  
  
She knew she was behaving erratically, on the drive to Scott's alone she almost crashed three times and she's pretty certain she ran a red light but he couldn't find it in herself to care.  
  
Lydia had been kidnapped by hunters. She'll tell that to the sheriff when she sees him.

 

 

“What's the situation?” Allison asked, walking around to where Danny and Stiles were huddled around Danny's laptop.  
  
They both met her gaze hesitantly, Stiles took a step away from Danny and held his hands up.  
  
“Allison, don't freak out...” He began carefully, letting out a sigh when Allison pushed him to the side and moved around to the other side of Danny.

Lydia, tied and gagged in a dark dank... Room? Tunnel? Allison couldn't tell. She looked terrified, tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked grubby but otherwise unharmed.  
  
Allison wanted to cry and shoot someone.  
  
“Oh God... Lydia...” Allison muttered. “Is this live?”  
  
“It was.” Danny replied. “Now It's on a loop.”  
  
“He's tracing it now.” Scott said, coming into the living room with Kira on his heels, both carrying plates of food and cups of coffee. “We figured you hadn't eaten breakfast.”  
  
“I'm not hungry.” Allison replied, taking one of the mugs from Scott. “How long will it take?”  
  
Scott set down a mug beside Danny's laptop and Kira moved to stand near Allison, concern etched into her features.

“Well...” Danny frowned, typing at a speed Allison is still convince is not human. “Give me ten-” Stiles sneezed, entire body flailing and knocking Danny's mug, spilling the entire contents over the keyboard of the laptop.  
  
“Oh my god!” Kira gasped.  
  
“Stiles!”  
  
“Jesus... Stiles...”  
  
Allison didn't speak, she merely turned slowly, fully aware of the murderous stare she was currently giving him.  
  
“Sorry...?”  
  
Danny wiped his sleeve over the keyboard and they watched the screen fizzle and die out. He sighed heavily and twisted to look over to Scott. “You got a laptop?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Danny looked over to Allison. “It might take a while longer.”  
  
Allison pushed a hand through her hair. “We don't have time for this...” She shook her head. “What did they want?” She asked. “What were their demands?”  
  
“They want me.” Scott spoke up.  
  
Allison nodded slowly. “It's a trap though, isn't it?” She replied.  
  
“Isn't it always?” Stiles murmured. “We give them Scott, they kill him and Lydia and then the rest of us to boot.”  
  
“Yeah...” Allison sighed. “That's exactly what they'd do.”  
  
A year ago, it's exactly what she would have done.

“We need a plan.” Kira said.  
  
All eyes turned to Scott, who in turn looked to Allison.  
  
“Why are you looking at me?” Allison asked.  
  
“You're better at this than I am.” Scott explained. “And this is Lydia we're dealing with.”  
  
Stiles snorted under his breath, Allison frowned in his direction before focusing back on Scott.  
  
“Okay. Where are Derek and Isaac?”  
  
“On their way.” Scott replied.  
  
“Okay...” Allison nodded. “Call them, tell them to start looking around, try and pick up Lydia's scent. You and Kira do the same. I'll go too. Stiles and Danny can stay here.”  
  
“You're benching me? Seriously?” Stiles frowned.  
  
“You and Danny work better together. Please don't fight me on this Stiles.”  
  
Stiles glanced at Scott who gave him a stern nod. “Fine.” He sighed. “Lets do this.”  
  
“Allison,” Kira tugged on Allison's sleeve. “You should really eat something first.”  
  
Allison had to smile at the girls concern. “I'll eat when Lydia is safe.”

 

 

She had been driving around for almost an hour, after they had made a list of possible places where Lydia could be, they had split it between them before going their own ways.  
  
The problem was, the list was huge and even between all of them, it would take the entire day to cover at least half of the ground of the town and Allison was getting beyond frustrated.  
  
_“Nothing at the train station.”_ Isaac said with a dejected sigh.  
  
Allison let out a frustrated sound and slapped the steering wheel. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took several deep breaths.  
  
“Okay. Go to the next place on the list.”

“ _Allison-”  
  
_ “Do it!” She snapped.  
  
Isaac sighed again and mumbled a goodbye. Allison covered her face with her hands. The longer it took, the more likely it became that the hunters were going to kill Lydia, they wouldn't wait around forever, especially if they were just using her as bait to lure the pack to them.  
  
Her phone rang again, this time Danny's face lit up the screen.  
  
“Have you found her?”  
  
_“We think so.”  
  
_ “Where-”  
  
_“Come back to Scott's Allison.”  
  
_ “Danny, we need to save her.”  
  
_“And running in all guns blazing without a plan is just going to get one of us hurt.”_ Danny replied. _“Come back Allison. You know it's the right thing to do.”  
  
_ Allison closed her eyes and yeah, Danny was right, she was letting her feelings get the best of her. It was making her act rash and impulsive when she should be taking a step back, analysing the situation, considering all of the variables.  
  
She let out a sigh. “I'm on my way... Thank you Danny.”  
  
_“We're going to find her Allison.”  
  
_ “I know.”  
  
  
  
  
She was the last one to get back to Scott's, Kira immediately pushed a banana into her hand and glared at her until Allison peeled it and took a bite.  
  
“She's at Oak Creek.” Danny said, turning the laptop around and Allison nodded at the screen like she understood what she was looking at.  
  
Of course she was.  
  
Of course.  
  
“What's the plan?” Isaac asked.  
  
“We go in, kill whoever gets in our way and get Lydia out?” Derek suggested.  
  
“Maybe ixnay on the murder yay?” Scott replied.  
  
“Unless your hand is forced.” Allison added. She closed her eyes for a moment. “Okay, so Danny aside, we all have decent knowledge of the layout of Oak Creek.”  
  
“Only me and Scott have been inside though.” Stiles said. “The rest of you have only been outside.”  
  
“We need to get a feel for the perimeter.” Allison began. “They're no doubt expecting us to show up by now, they'll have guns. We don't.”  
  
“You should probably give us a gun.” Danny held his hand up.  
  
Allison nodded her agreement. “We'll stop at my place, hit my dads armoury.”  
  
“We need to get into the tunnel to Lydia before they realise we're here.” Derek said. “Or cause a distraction for one of us to slip past.”  
  
“Well...” Stiles laughed awkwardly. “Lets get our thinking caps on then, shall we?”  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the pack were waiting outside, Stiles and Danny stood off to the side silently while Allison walked them through loading and firing a gun. If they could see the way her hands were shaking around the weapons, they didn't call her out on it.  
  
“Just please, keep your finger off the trigger unless you're about to shoot.” Allison sighed as she held the gun out to Stiles. “The safety is on.”

“Never thought I'd actually end up using one of these.” Danny murmured.  
  
“Are you guys ready?” Allison asked.  
  
“Are you?” Stiles countered. “You've been on the warpath all day...”  
  
“I'm ready to kill whoever gets in the way of me getting to Lydia.”  
  
Stiles and Danny shared a look and turned back to Allison.  
  
“We're going to get her back.” Stiles replied. “But Allison, this might not be the best time to ask, but... Are you in love with Lydia?”  
  
“You're right.” Allison replied. “This isn't the best time.” She moved past him and Danny towards the door. “Focus on saving her first.”  
  
“It's just... You're normally so cool and focused.” Stiles called after her. “And I've only ever known you to lose your focus when Lydia is concerned.”

“Stiles...” Danny mumbled. “Stop.”  
  
Allison turned to the boys. “She is my best friend, I care about her more than anything.” She pushed a hand through her hair. “She's been hurt before, I'm not letting that happen again.”  
  
Danny and Stiles stared at her for a moment before nodding in understanding.  
  
“Lets go.” She muttered.  
  
Allison was just thankful that they were riding in Stiles' Jeep.

 

 

“There's way too many of them.” Derek whispered.  
  
From their lookout, they had a good viewpoint of Oak Creek, Allison pushed back the memories of the last time she had been there, bleeding out in Scott's arms. There were at least a dozen hunters in the courtyard alone, and that was just the ones she could see. It would be a bad tactical strategy if they were all gathered there. Allison knew that there had to be at least a few hidden in a sniper position and she wasn't even thinking about the hunters in the tunnel guarding Lydia.  
  
It was going to be a challenge.  
  
“Me, Derek and Isaac will draw their attention.” Scott said.  
  
“I'll help too.” Kira added.  
  
Allison nodded. “Stiles and Danny will come with me. We'll circle around, pick off hunters as we see them and get into the tunnels where-”  
  
“Wait.” Isaac slapped a hand over her mouth. “Do you hear that?”

Scott and Derek both frowned, their frowns turned to looks of terror. “Patrol just found our cars.” Derek muttered.  
  
There was a tense silence, Allison looked over to the courtyard to where one of the men seemed to be talking into a walkie talkie.  
  
The wolves scrambled to their feet, hastily pulling Kira and the humans to their feet.

“They know we're here.” Scott gasped. “Plan B!”  
  
“What's plan B?” Stiles damn near shrieked.  
  
“Attack and hope we don't die.” Allison replied, drawing an arrow back and firing it towards the hunters. “I hope all those video games taught you how to shoot!”  
  
“So do I.” Stiles whispered.

 

It went to shit faster than Allison could have expected.  
  
Scott was holding back, he wouldn't kill them which Allison could understand because he was too pure for this Earth but the problem was, the hunters didn't give a shit. They were going to get back up again and keep trying to kill them all.  
  
Allison's priority was getting into the tunnel, getting to Lydia. She fired arrow after arrow into what felt like an ever growing crowd of hunters, using her bow to disarm them when they got too close. Kira fought beside her and Allison could hear the snarls of Derek and Isaac as they did what Scott couldn't.  
  
A gunshot rang out, more distinct than the others and Derek howled, dropping to the ground. Allison looked around until she caught a glimmer of light in the distance.  
  
“Sniper!” She yelled. As she did, another shot rang out, this time Isaac hit the ground, silent and a scream echoed through the tunnels.  
  
Lydia.  
  
Not even a gag could keep back her banshee scream.  
  
Scott let out a yell and ran towards Isaac's body, Stiles yelled at him to stop and Allison was just drawing back another arrow when she felt the butt of a gun hit her in the side of the head, a sharp kick to the back of her knee, sending her crashing to the ground.  
  
She lifted her head enough to watch the massacre play out in front of her. Watching helplessly as Scott, Stiles, Danny and Kira were gunned down, a scream resonating from the tunnels with the fall of each pack member.  
  
Allison was kicked in the side, forcing her onto her back as she stared up at her assailant.  
  
She had escaped Oak Creek once but it seemed that this time, she wouldn't be so lucky.

She had failed to save Lydia.

Her pack was dead.  
  
She watched as the hunter squeezed the trigger, she closed her eyes.  
  
She felt an explosion of pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allison woke with a gasp. Shooting upright and running her hands over her face, her chest, everywhere, checking for injuries. She looked around and realised that she was in her room, sunlight filtering in through the windows.  
  
A dream?  
  
Allison let out a laugh of disbelief and let herself fall back against the pillows. It had been a dream.  
  
A really... _Really_ vivid dream.  
  
She glanced at the clock, _9:55._

She could already imagine the amused looks from the pack when she told them of her dream.  
  
Her phone rings.  
  
The clock reads _10:00.  
  
_ It's a coincidence.

“Hello?”  
  
_“Allison,”_ Scott's voice gasped. _“We have a problem.”_

Allison sat up, talk about deja vu. “What's wrong?” She asked carefully.  
  
_“It's Lydia...”_ Allison was out of bed immediately. _“She was kidnapped.”_

“I'll be at yours in ten.” She replied, hanging up and moving around the room.  
  
She paused by the armoury on her way out.  
  
Her instincts were telling her that this was so much more than just deja vu. She had been trained to listen to her instincts.  
  
She took two guns as well as her bow and left the apartment.

 

“What's the situation?” She asked, even though she knew what was going to be said.  
  
Stiles looked up to her and frowned. “Lydia was taken by hunters.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“How? You hung up before Scott could tell you.”  
  
Oh, right. In her dream she'd put Scott on speaker phone and let him explain while she got ready.  
  
Allison shrugged. “Lucky guess.” She pointed to the laptop. “You're tracing it, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Allison moved around to look at the looped footage of Lydia, gagged and tied, just like before.

“Don't bother, I know where she is.” Allison replied. Stiles and Danny both gave her looks of confusion. “That's Oak Creek.”  
  
“How could you know that?” Stiles asked.

“You never went inside Oak Creek.” Scott said, walking into the room, Kira followed, food and coffee in hand. “We figured you hadn't eaten breakfast.”  
  
“I...” She paused as she took the mug from Scott, choosing her words carefully. “I went back there after... After what happened. Face my fears and everything, you know?” She pointed to the screen. “It looks familiar.”  
  
Scott frowned at her as he set the mug down beside Danny's laptop. “You're lying. What's going on?”  
  
“Can't you just trust me?” Allison asked.  
  
“Not when you're being like this.” Stiles murmured.  
  
She watched as his body tensed, eyes beginning to close as he drew in a breath.  
  
He was going to sneeze.  
  
He sneezed last time. He knocked over Danny's coffee....  
  
Allison pushed Stiles away as he sneezed, a look of confusion and anger crossing over his face.  
  
“What the fuck?!” He demanded.  
  
“You almost knocked over Danny's coffee.” She replied.  
  
“Okay, Allison. You need to tell us what's going on. Now.” Scott said, his voice definitely moving into 'I'm your alpha' territory.  
  
Allison sighed and pushed her hands into her hair. “I had this... Dream, last night. You called me, Lydia got kidnapped and we went through this whole day trying to save her. Except, in my dream, Stiles sneezed and knocked the coffee onto Danny's laptop and fried it.” She looked to Danny. “You had to use Scott's laptop and it took you over an hour to trace Lydia because Scott's laptop is like five years old and he accidentally downloaded a virus onto it last week and slowed it down to the point where you wanted to kill him.”  
  
The room went silent and Scott stared at Allison with a frown. “My laptop doesn't have a virus...”  
  
“It was from the email you opened, the one with the money off at sephora.”  
  
The pack looked to Scott, eyebrows raised.  
  
“...I was going to buy Kira a gift.” He explained. Kira made a sound and hugged him. “But I didn't tell anyone that.”  
  
“You told us, in my dream. You were with Kira searching for Lydia on your bike.”  
  
“What else happened in your dream?” Kira asked.  
  
“We went to Oak Creek, we tried to save Lydia... We...” Alison took a breath. “We all died.”  
  
“Well aren't your dreams fun?” Stiles asked.

“But that's all they are, right?” Danny frowned. “Dreams?”  
  
“Are they though?” Allison replied.  
  
“I guess we'll find out.” Scott shrugged. “How long until you find her Danny?”  
  
“Five minutes?”  
  
Allison let out a sigh of relief, Danny's laptop was a gift from God and Allison would accept nothing less.  
  
Derek and Isaac got there before Danny was finished and as much as Allison wanted to hover, Kira dragged her off to one side.  
  
“You haven't eaten today.”  
  
Allison laughed. “You were like this in my dream.”  
  
“Then take it as a sign to eat something.” Kira said. “Just have a croissant?”  
  
Allison rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when Danny spoke up first.  
“We found her.”  
  
Allison glanced at Kira before going back over to him. “And?”  
  
“...Oak Creek. You were right.”

“Now what?” Isaac asked.  
  
“Now we go and save Lydia.” Allison replied.  
  
“But you said we all died when we did that in your dream?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Yeah but that's just a dream...” Isaac began, trailing off when he was met with unsure looks. “Right?”  
  
“Do dreams normally give you a heads up to the days events?” Stiles asked. “Because I definitely have no experience with that.”  
  
“Dream or not, we have the vantage right now.” Derek replied, folding his arms over his chest. “You know where they'll be.”  
  
Allison shook her head. “Not all of them. A patrol found our cars, ruined our chances at an ambush. There were a dozen guards in the courtyard but there were more from...” Allison frowned as she tried to remember everything. “From everywhere.” She met all of their gazes one by one. “A sniper... That was what took us out. It shot Derek but it killed Isaac, the rest of us were gunned down.”

“You died at Oak Creek?” Isaac asked.  
  
“I guess the universe was trying to right itself for me not dying there last time.” Allison laughed, nobody else joined her.  
  
“So we work around that. We need to take the sniper out and make sure the patrol doesn't spot us.” Derek said after a few tense moments.  
  
“We're going to need guns.” Stiles spoke up.  
  
“Already brought some with me.” Allison replied. “But you and Danny aren't the best shots...”  
  
“Just talk us through it.” Danny said. “We're going to get Lydia back.”  
  
Allison nodded. This was better, this was taking a step back and thinking about the situation, they had the advantage now. Allison had a better understanding of the movements of the hunters and Derek, Scott and Isaac had their wolf senses. She didn't understand her dream, what had caused it or how it had happened. But it was right, it had saved them from making the same mistakes.  
  
“So.” Allison lay her palms flat on the table. “We need to park further away, move in on foot. Derek, you need to find the sniper, take him out.”

 

They planned, Allison's only regret was that she didn't pay more attention to where all of the hunters were. But still, as Derek approached them, wiping blood away from his chin and muttering “Snipers down.” Allison had a good feeling.

They stormed the courtyard, catching the hunters off guard, if only for few moments. But it was enough to tip the balance more in their favour, enough for Scott to yell at her to go ahead and get to Lydia.

Allison didn't need to be told twice. She fired an arrow into the knee of a hunter aiming at Kira and sprinted towards the entrance of the tunnels.  
  
“Lydia?!” She called, looking from left to right. “Lydia!”  
  
There was a howl outside, a pained scream from her left and Allison gasped.  
  
Someone had died.

Allison pushed the feelings of grief to the side and started off in the direction of the scream. She had to get to Lydia, she _had_ to. If nothing else, Lydia needed to be safe.

Allison rounded a corner and there she was, head snapping up at the sound of Allison's arrival and making a sound from behind the gag.  
  
“It's okay Lyds, I'm going to get you out.” Allison slid her bow onto her back and moved closer. “I'm here.”  
  
Lydia shook her head quickly, making another sound and looking desperately at Allison. Allison frowned until Lydia's gaze flickered just behind her and made another noise that almost sounded like her name.  
  
Someone grabbed the back of her neck, pulling Allison and slamming her into the wall of the tunnel. A hunter, with a scarred face and a sly grin. He pressed his arm into her throat and Allison gasped as she felt something blunt hit her stomach, an achingly familiar pain and Lydia's screams of distress only confirmed what she knew to be true.  
  
The hunter twisted his wrist and all of the air left her lungs, a cold, steady pain spreading through her body.  
  
She was going into shock.

He pulled away, the pain increasing more as soon as he did, one of her hands coming up to press against the stab wound, falling to her knees with a silent cry. Lydia was straining against her ties, shuffling closer and making desperate sounds as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
The hunter grabbed Allison's hair, pulling her upright and forcing Allison to bare her neck.  
  
“Don't look Lyds.” Allison whispered as she felt the blade press against her throat. “Lydia, close your eyes.”  
  
The blade was dragged across her throat, grip tightening on her hair as she choked on blood, pain flooding her senses.  
  
Lydia screamed again, shaking her head as the hunter let go of Allison and laughed.  


  
  
  
Allison choked on her cry as when she woke up, hand pressed to her throat.

She was in her room.  
  
It was _9:55.  
  
_ These weren't dreams. They couldn't be.

She was caught in a loop.  
  
Her phone rings.  
  
The clock reads  _10:00  
  
_ “Scott.” Allison greeted. “I'll be there in ten minutes.”  
  
_“Allison-”  
  
_ She hung up before he could continue.  
  
  
  
  
“You're joking. Right?” Stiles asked.  
  
“Do I look like I'm kidding?” Allison snapped back. “I'm trapped in my own personal groundhog day!”  
  
“A time loop.” Derek clarified. “You're in a time loop.”  
  
“You believe me?”  
  
“We can tell when you're lying, remember?” Scott replied, he turned to Derek. “How do we break it?”  
  
“Allison has to change something.”  
  
“Like what?”

“I don't know.” Derek looked over at Allison. “What have you done so far?”  
  
“Tried to save Lydia.”  
  
“Well maybe-”  
  
“Stiles, if you're going to suggest that we leave her there, you should get behind Scott now because I will break your jaw.”  
  
Stiles huffed. “Well maybe you should admit you're in love with her.”  
  
“Maybe you should shut the hell up!”  
  
“Okay.” Isaac clapped his hands together, cutting both her and Stiles off. “Don't get me wrong because I _love_ it. But maybe we should save the yelling?”  
  
Allison sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You're right, I'm sorry. I'm a bit stressed out. I already had one near death experience and now I've got two very vivid memories of dying yesterday- today...” She shook her head.

“So we're going to go and try to save Lydia?” Danny asked.  
  
“Are you okay with that?” Allison replied.  
  
“You're the one who remembers, not us.” Stiles pointed out.  
  
“And now you have better knowledge of the hunters?” Kira suggested.  
  
“No pain no gain.” Allison murmured.

Trust Kira to find the silver lining of dying.  
  
  
  
  
She wakes up.  
  
Seven days.  
  
Well, seven repeats.  
  
Seven deaths.  
  
Seven failed attempts at saving Lydia.  
  
Seven days of spending an hour trying to convince the pack that she was trapped in a time loop, seven days of planning an assault on Oak Creek. Seven failed attempts.  
  
She still didn't know what it was she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to end this. There was part of her that was scared that she _did_ have to let Lydia die to break the loop.  
  
Her phone rings.  
  
The clock reads  _10:00.  
  
_ Allison ignored it. She finished pulling on her shirt and slipped the phone into her jeans. She was going to try something different today. Herself dying was one thing, watching her friends die because of her failures? Whole other story.  
  
Allison didn't bother with her bow, she took four of her fathers guns, one on each hip and the other two in holsters on her lower back. She probably had enough ammo to take out a small drug cartel.  
  
Her phone rang again, she ignored it and wondered what she would do if her father were around. She had tried to call him on one of the earlier days but it had been engaged. She hadn't bothered since.  
  
Allison did one last check over her guns before she left the apartment.  


  
Walking into the court yard on her own was probably one of the worst ideas that she had tried so far but it wasn't like she had a lot of opportunities to branch out and explore.

In a way, she was glad that she was alone, that the pack didn't have to watch her gun down as many hunters as possible, she had crossed a line this time. It had always been self defence, she had always gone for none lethal shots.  
  
Today was different, today she was killing them, she wanted them dead. She was frustrated and hurting and confused and all she wanted was Lydia back. She didn't even care about the loop.  
  
She just wanted Lydia.  
  
When she emptied the magazines of both guns, rather than wasting seconds reloading, she merely switched them out for her backups and proceeded with her spree.  
  
Allison was tackled to the ground, a gun against her forehead.  
  
Allison came to, surprised not to be in her bed but instead, inside the tunnel tied but thankfully not gagged.  
  
A strained sound had her head whipping to the right.  
  
“Lydia.” Allison gasped. “You're okay!”  
  
“You killed half of our men.” A voice said.  
  
Allison looked up, it was the hunter with the scarred face. The guy who slashed her throat.  
  
“They got in my way.” Allison replied.  
  
She was fully expecting the boot to the face and the searing pain that followed as she hit the ground. She rolled to her side and did the best she could to push herself upright.  
  
“Good to know you're still a hunter at heart.” He said.  
  
“Yeah, almost like a wolf.” Allison smiled. She was thankful that her hands were behind her back, the knots were tight but Allison didn't go through emotionally compromising hunter training for nothing, she just needed time.  
  
He kicked her again, knocking her onto her back, Lydia cried out again. He pressed her foot against her chest, squeezing the air from her lungs.  
  
“Now your alpha will have to come, he wouldn't leave both of you here.”  
  
“At least I made it easier for them to take you all out.” Allison hissed, crying out when he pressed harder on her chest. She arched her back as much as she could, giving herself some space to work the ropes.

He pressed down again and Allison felt something crack, she whimpered and gritted her teeth to keep from making another sound.  
  
“We'll see about that.”  
  
As soon as his foot left her chest, Allison rolled onto the side and took a deep breath, feeling her chest ache. Lydia made a noise that sounded like a question.  
  
“Yeah,” Allison wheezed. “I'm alright.” She closed her eyes for a few seconds and rolled onto her knees. “Are you okay?”  
  
Lydia nodded her head shakily and Allison smiled. This was the longest she had spent with Lydia so far.  
  
“I'm going to...” Allison coughed as she struggled to breathe. “Get you out of here, okay?”  
  
Lydia's shoulders relaxed, head falling forward. Allison shuffled closer using her head to bump gently against Lydia's.  
  
“I mean it, okay?” She said. “Just let me... Get these ropes off.” She coughed again and did her best to ignore the concerned look on Lydia's face. “Then we'll get that gag off and get you out.” She smiled after she gasped again.

She could tell from Lydia's expression that she knew what was wrong.

Punctured lung or not, she had a few minutes. She could do this.  
  
She could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first breath Allison took when she woke felt like the first she had even taken. It took a few moments to get her breathing under control, hand pressed to her heart and feeling the racing thrum of it beneath her fingertips.

Going in solo had proven to be the most successful so far.  
  
Her phone rings.  
  
The clock reads  _10:00._

 

 

 

“How many days?” Kira asked.

Allison pushed a hand through her hair. Kira always seemed to be the one to believe her quickly, Derek too. The others needed a lot more convincing. It was a good thing she loved the pack as much as she did.  
  
She had only punched Stiles in the face once. She was sad that nobody but her would ever remember it.  
  
“Erm...” Allison frowned. “Today we hit fifty days.”  
  
Kira's jaw dropped. “You've lived this day fifty times?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You've... You've died fifty times?”  
  
“Most of you have died at least forty times each. I haven't kept track of that, I didn't see some of the times.”  
  
“And you still don't know what you need to change?”  
  
Allison rested her head on her knees and looked over to where Derek was going over her notes, looking for a strategy. She was willing to bet they had tried them all anyway.

“Not a fucking clue.” Allison laughed a little helplessly. “The only thing I haven't tried is... Not doing anything. I haven't seen what happens If Lydia dies.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Allison turned her head to smile slightly at Kira. “Because what if it breaks the loop?”  
  
“You'd rather go through this? Every day?” Kira asked.  
  
“What would you do, in my place?” Allison shot back. “If it were Scott in Lydia's place and you were me.”  
  
“I'm not sure.” Kira admitted. “I want to say that I'd do what you're doing but...” She trailed off. Allison nodded her understanding. She didn't need to say anything else.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, Kira frowned at Derek and Stiles, who were arguing, again, while Scott tried to calm them down.

“You asked me what I would do if it were Scott in Lydia's position...” Kira muttered.  
  
Allison blinked and focused her attention back on the girl beside her. “Yeah?”  
  
Kira offered her a smile. “Well... I don't know if you meant it, but... Allison, that implies me and Scott and you and Lydia are the same.”  
  
Allison was silent as Kira's eyes flickered over her face. She looked away when Kira's hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
“Allison... Are you in love with Lydia?”  
  
Allison closed her eyes. “I've done some unspeakable things over the last forty nine days. Things that if you guys knew... I don't think any of you would forgive me for. And I- I'm only telling you because I know you won't remember this. I've killed people, not for self defence. I killed them because they killed us on other days, they don't remember that, but I _do._ ”

“Allison...”  
  
“I've died forty nine times and I don't regret any of them. I would rather doom myself to an eternity of repeating this day than let her die.” She laughed again. “Does that answer your question?”

“Have you realised that while you've been caught in the loop?”  
  
Allison brushed her hair from her face and tipped her head back against the wall. “The perk of being trapped is that you have to confront everything. Stiles asked me on the first day If I was in love with her.”  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I told him to focus on the task at hand.” Allison replied. “On the second day he told me to admit that I was in love with her, I told him to shut the hell up.”  
  
“When did you admit that you were in love with her?” Kira asked.  
  
Allison smiled to herself. “About two and a half minutes ago.” She replied.

“Jesus, Allison...” Stiles sighed.  
  
Allison whipped her head up to where the rest of the pack was stood frozen, watching her.  
  
“You heard all of that, didn’t you?”  
  
“Yep.”

“Mhm.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“I'm not.”  
  
“Stiles!”

Allison sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. “It's fine.”  
  
“No it's not.” Scott shook his head. “Why didn't you tell us?”  
  
“You mean before the time loop?” Allison asked. Scott nodded. “Because I didn't want to believe it! What would I even say? 'Hey Lydia, I know I'm your best friend and most trusted confidant, but I'm also really In love with you so yeah, wanna go get coffee some times?'” Allison scoffed.  
  
“That's exactly what you do.” Stiles replied.  
  
“Maybe with less... That.” Danny spoke up. “But yeah. Why wouldn't you tell her?”  
  
“Because why would I want to risk our friendship?” Allison shot back. “I would rather us be... Us, just friends, than ruin that and lose her.”  
  
“I think I've figured you out.” Derek said.  
  
“What?” Allison frowned.  
  
“You're scared to take risks.”

Stiles scowled at Derek. “You do realise that you're saying this to the girl who threw herself in front of an Oni blade to save Lydia, right?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes. “She did that for _Lydia._ Everything she's done has been for Lydia's benefit, right from the start. Even if it was indirectly. And I mean everything.” He looked at Allison. “You came after me and Scott with Kate after Lydia got bitten by Peter. Lydia was the catalyst that sent you onto the path to becoming a hunter.” He walked over and held his hand out for Allison to take and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
“I figured that out already Derek...” She muttered.  
  
“I'm not done.” Derek said. “Your code, everything you do. It's for other people. You protect other people. You put them first. Their needs. You're scared to take a risk. You won't tell Lydia you're in love with her because you're scared that you'll lose her. You're literally willing to spend eternity reliving this day and dying because you don't want to risk Lydia dying and breaking the loop.”  
  
“You say it like it's a bad thing.” Allison replied, she knew she sounded defensive and she honestly didn't care.  
  
“It's not. But Allison, if you don't take a chance, you'll never know.”  
  
Allison fell silent, unable to think of a suitable comeback, she didn't like that the pack where all there to watch this unfold, she felt like there was a spotlight on her. She felt vulnerable and weak.  
  
“I still don't get how admitting that I love Lydia is supposed to help me break the time loop.” She managed to reply eventually. “I still don't know _how_ the time loop happened.” Allison turned away from them and cleared her throat. “We still need a plan to try.”  
  
“They want me, I know you think it's a trap but we should try the exchange.” Scott suggested.  
  
“We tried it, it didn't work. They made you howl to lure Derek and Isaac in and we all followed. It was horrible.”

“Okay, lets take a step back.” Stiles said. “Allison, which has been the most successful day?”  
  
“The day I ignored Scott's call and went in alone. I took four guns and took out half of the team. They were going to use me as bait with Lydia.”  
  
“What went wrong?”  
  
“The head, he beat me up, stood on my chest and broke a few ribs. They punctured my lung. I was dead within ten minutes.”  
  
Stiles frowned in sympathy. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Allison waved a hand dismissively. “It's fine. I've had worse.”  
  
“That's worrying.”  
  
“Yeah, I'm probably going to need therapy.”

“You're being scarily calm about that.” Kira said.  
  
“Experience something enough times, you're probably going to be desensitised to it.” Isaac shrugged.  
  
“If Lydia were here, she'd think of a plan.” Allison sighed. “Nothing I've thought of has worked.”  
  
“Lydia!” Stiles slammed a hand down, Danny lifted his laptop away from the mug he knocked over. “Have we tried her self igniting Molotov cocktails yet?”  
  
“No- shit, I forgot about those... It's been-”  
  
“Forever, right?” Stiles nodded. “Well, what do you think?”  
  
“I'm thinking we grab a few lacrosse sticks, hand them over to the wolves and let them set the courtyard on fire.” Allison replied.  
  
“Okay that's great and everything.” Isaac nodded. “One problem though. Fire bad. Fire kill people. Fire doesn't care whose side your on.”  
  
“Isaac, you've been really supportive over the last fifty days.” Allison said. “I've actually tolerated you more than Stiles on many of them.”  
  
“Hey!” Stiles protested.  
  
“But don't ruin that now. This is the best idea we've come up with for a while.”  
  
Kira grinned and put a hand around Allison's shoulders. “Okay then, what's the plan?”  
  
Allison smiled back. “Well...”

 

 

“ _Sniper's down.”_ Derek growled. _“Making my way back to Scott.”_  
  
“Good, Isaac, you in place?”  
  
_“Yeah. How many rounds does this rifle have?”  
  
_ “Ten, make them count, okay?” She got a hum in response and turned to Kira. “You okay?”  
  
Kira nodded. “Sure, why not.”  
  
“You sure you don't want a gun?”  
  
Kira shook her head. “I'll leave that to you and Isaac.” She frowned. “Do you trust him with a sniper rifle?”  
  
“It was either him or Danny or Stiles.”  
  
Kira grimaced. “Good point.”  
  
_“You know we can hear you, right?”_ Stiles spoke up.  _"At least it's sunny today."  
  
"Yeah," _ Isaac chimed in.  _"It'd suck to die in the rain."_

“Stiles, you can all yell at me tomorrow. If... There's a tomorrow of course.” Allison replied.  
  
“Hey, there will be a tomorrow.” Kira swatted her arm. “Have faith.”  
  
Allison sighed but smiled. “Okay everyone, you know what you're doing?”  
  
She got a chorus of affirmation from the pack and a nod from Kira.

“Are you going to tell her?” Kira asked.  
  
“It feels a little inappropriate to confess your feelings for someone after you've saved them...” Allison trailed off as Kira glared at her. “But I will tell her.”

Kira nodded and raised her sword. “In that case, I think we're ready.”  
  
Allison mimicked her nod. “Okay. Scott, Derek. Go.” She hung up and slipped the phone into her pocket.  
  
She and Kira exchanged a look and counted under their breaths, within seconds, there were yells of alarm as the cocktails shattered and the flames began to rise, consuming several of the hunters.  
  
“Ready?” Kira asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Allison nodded. “Stay safe.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
They ran towards the flames together, Allison began to shoot, picking off hunters before they could reach them while Isaac covered them from his post. Kira focused on disarming and knocking out hunters as they dodged the flames. They would only act as a cover for a minute or two longer before they died out, they had to get as much done now while they had the chance.  
  
“Scott and Derek are coming!” Kira yelled, looking over to Allison. “Go!”  
  
“You're be okay?”  
  
“I'll be fine. Focus on you and Lydia.”  
  
Allison fired the last round from one of her guns at a hunter approaching Kira from behind before holstering them both.  
  
“Don't die okay? I'll be really pissed if one of you die on me now.”  
  
“Noted. Now _go._ ”  
  
Allison didn't need to be told again.

 

Allison knew the way to Lydia off by heart, she had only seen Lydia twice since she got caught in the loop but she made it into the tunnels a few more times before she succumbed to injuries.  
  
She knew what dangers the tunnel held.

She kept her movements slow, let herself focus on every sound that wasn't her own, he'd gotten the drop on her twice before. Allison brushed her hands against where two of her daggers were holstered on her thighs.  
  
He wasn't going to get a third chance.  
  
She rounded the corner and saw Lydia, unharmed and terrified.  
  
“Lydia,” Allison breathed. “You're okay. We're here to save you.”

She took a step and-  
  
There.  
  
Another step, heavier than her own.

Lydia's gaze drifted past Allison and her eyes widened leaning forward and straining against her ties, a cry of warning bubbling up from behind the gag...  
  
Allison drew one of the daggers into her right hand and span around, raising her arm and blocking a punch.  
  
She grinned at the hunter staring at her. “Well hey there scarface.” She drew her other dagger. “You made a bad decision when you decided to fuck with my pack.”  
  
Scarface grinned. “Oh would you look at that, the puppy has teeth.”

Allison bristled, “Nobody calls me puppy.” She hissed. throwing herself back a few steps when he tried to blind sight her with a right hook. He drew a knife of his own and slashed at Allison, he may have killed her with it over a month ago, but she hadn't really taken the chance to see how big it was, what with the bleeding out and the throat slashing.  
  
It looked more like a machete than a combat knife and with each block of it using her own dagger, Allison felt the pain ricochet down her arm from the sheer force of it.  
  
“That's a big knife.” Allison noted, taking another leap back as the blade got worryingly close to her throat, if the sudden burst of pain that followed was anything to go by, he managed to cut her. “Are you compensating for something?”

She was fairly sure that Lydia made a sound of annoyance, Allison couldn't help herself though, an angry hunter made rash decisions. She knew that more than anything.

Allison pushed forward, using both of her blades to her advantage to block his strikes. He got more hits in than Allison would like, she was just thankful that they were all superficial, most probably wouldn't even scar.

Allison ducked out of the way of a strike, moving to the side and slamming his arm into the wall before driving one of her daggers into his wrist, pinning him in place. In a smooth move, she brought the other blade across his throat, much like he had to her all those days ago.  
  
She turned her back to him, pulling her dagger from his wrist and striding towards Lydia and dropping to her knees in front of her.  
  
“Are you okay?” Allison asked, pulling the gag down from around Lydia's mouth. Lydia drew a deep and shaky breath and nodded.  
  
“Allison, you're bleeding.”  
  
“They're just scratches.” Allison murmured, moving around to cut the ties from Lydia's ankles and then wrists. “It doesn't matt-”  
  
Lydia tackled her into a hug, nails digging into her shoulders. “I didn't think you'd come. It was a suicide mission.”  
  
“I love you.” Allison said.  
  
Lydia pulled back, eyes wide. “What?”  
  
“I love you.” Allison repeated. “I just... I was scared to tell you, It's okay if you don't feel the same way but Derek gave me a very good speech in the ways of taking a risk and I just-”  
  
Lydia cut her off by kissing her, hands fisting into Allison's hair and drawing her close. Allison was too alarmed to respond for a few moments, her brain only catching up to her when Lydia's teeth grazed against her bottom lip.

Lydia broke the kiss with a gasp and smiled at Allison. “Took you long enough.”

Allison laughed. “Oh, you have no idea.” She replied, bracing their foreheads together for a moment. “I love you. I'm sorry it took so long I just-” Allison let out another breathy laugh as she pulled away and pushed Lydia's hair from her face. “I just got a little held up.”

Lydia kissed her again and Allison wrapped an arm around her neck. All she could do was hope that this was real, that she would wake up tomorrow and... it'll be tomorrow.  
  
“It's okay.” Lydia replied quietly. “I waited. I'm here.”  
  
“Come on.” Allison said, winding her other arm around Lydia's waist and easing her up to her feet. “Stiles and Danny should be bringing the cars around.”  
  
Lydia leant heavily into her side and Allison walked them both through the tunnels and out into the open air.  


The pack were waiting in the courtyard and all looked up when they realised they where there.  
  
“You did it!” Kira grinned.  
  
“Is everyone okay?” Allison asked.  
  
“We're all fine.” Stiles said. “The hunters, not so much.”

“Even for you guys, this looks really organised.” Lydia muttered.  
  
“Well we had a lot of practice.” Kira replied.  
  
Lydia frowned and turned to Allison who smiled back.  
  
“It's a long story. We'll explain on the way back.”  
  
“Me and Isaac will stay to do clean-up.” Derek said.  
  
“We will?” Isaac asked. Derek elbowed him. “We will.” He nodded.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah, go. We'll meet you back at Scott's.”  
  
“Thank you.” Allison nodded. She looked to Lydia. “So I guess we need to tell you what's been happening.”  
  
  
  
  
“Fifty days...” Lydia frowned. “I can't believe you've been caught in a loop for so long.”  
  
Allison hisses as Scott cleaned the last cut on her arm and smiled at Lydia. “It's fine. It.. Had it's advantages.”

“Are you sure it's broken?” Lydia asked.

“No.” Allison replied with a sigh, reaching for Lydia's hand. “But I've never made it this far before, we've also never saved you.”  
  
“So it's safe to say that the loop has been broken.” Stiles grinned. “Which means I also get to remember that you said you punched me in the face.”  
  
“If you want I'll make you remember the act of being punched in the face?” Allison offered.

“You have a lot of stories to tell then, don't you Alli?” Lydia asked, bringing Allison's hand up to her lips and kissing the knuckles.

“I... Guess so?”  
  
“I'm thinking we order some food and then we can hear some?” Scott asked.  
  
“Well actually...” Allison glanced at Lydia.  
  
“We have plenty of time Allison, you can entertain the pack for a couple of hours.”  
  
“You need rest, Lydia.”  
  
Lydia grinned. “I have no intention of resting tonight.”  
  
Allison didn't bother to try to hide her blush.  
  
  
  
  
It was dark by the time they got back to Allison's apartment, fumbling through to her room, lips pressed together, Lydia's hands sliding under her shirt, nails digging in and pulling Allison towards her room.  
  
“Don't you think this is moving too fast?” Allison gasped out between kisses.  
  
“Allison, you've lived today fifty times, I know I've wanted this for a long time so... If you want to. I want to.”  
  
Allison kissed her again. “I want to.” She whispered.  
  
Lydia grinned as she tugged Allison towards the bed. Letting go only to pull her shirt off and shimmy out of her skirt. Allison was too caught up in the sight of watching Lydia strip in front of her. With every inch of skin that was revealed, Allison felt er throat grow dry.  
  
By the time Lydia was naked, Allison had only taken off her boots, too entranced by Lydia.  
  
“You... are so gorgeous.” Allison whispered.

Lydia took a few steps forward and Allison ran her hand over the soft skin, thumb brushing over a nipple before cupping a breast in one hand and kissed her softly.

“And you're still wearing too many clothes.” Lydia replied, trailing kisses along Allison's jaw and down to her throat. Allison tipped her head back with a soft moan and lifted her arms to let Lydia pull her shirt up and off.  
  
She buried a hand into Lydia's hair as she bit kisses down Allison's chest, reaching behind to unclasp her bra and sliding the straps off of her shoulders, kissing her breasts and reaching down to unclasp the button of her jeans, pushing them down as Lydia bites at her stomach, dragging her lips and kissing softly at the scar that covers her abdomen.  
  
“These abs are unfair, did I ever tell you that?” Lydia muttered, looking up at Allison through dark lashes as she got to her knees, pushing Allison's jeans down to her ankles. She pressed her forehead to Allison's stomach. “You're so brave.” She whispered, kissing the scar again. “So brave.”  
  
Allison stepped out of her jeans quickly and tugged Lydia to her feet. “Bed.” She muttered. Kissing Lydia until she fell against the soft mattress and crawled on top of her. Making her way up Lydia's body, pausing to sink her teeth into Lydia's thigh.  
  
Lydia grabbed her hair and tugged her up so that their lips could meet in a desperate kiss.

“You never thought about leaving me?” Lydia gasped. “Not once?”

“It was never an option.” Allison replied, she slipped a hand down between them, her thumb brushed over her clit and Lydia arched her back in response, crying out and pressing her teeth to Allison's lip. “Leaving you was never an option.”  
  
“I love you.” Lydia whispered, moaning when Allison pressed two fingers inside. “I love you.”  
  
Allison kissed her, swallowing her cries.  
  
  
  
Afterwards, they lie on their sides, fingers tracing skin, memorising the marks that tell their stories. Allison bears no signs of the forty nine prior days but her arms and torso are littered with cuts from her battle and Allison can only watch fondly as Lydia presses her lips to them.

“Was it worth the wait?” Lydia asked.  
  
“You're worth it.” Allison whispered, capturing her lips in a lazy kiss. “I would go through it all again for you.”  
  
Lydia braced their foreheads together. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
  
  
When Allison woke, it was with a smile. A satisfied ache to her limbs that made her stretch and sigh.  
  
She turned her head to the side, finding the space beside her empty. The air still lingered with the scent of Lydia's perfume and the empty space still felt warm to the touch.  
  
Allison smiled and listened out, if she was quiet enough, she was pretty sure she could make out the sounds of movement, the sounds of taps running. It all faded into background noise.  
  
She had done it. The cycle had been broken. She hadn't known how it worked, why she had been caught in the loop. She was only thankful for what it had taught her, that she had accepted her love for Lydia and gotten Lydia in return.

Allison rolled onto her side and looked at the clock.  
  
Her phone rings.  
  
Allison sat up.  
  
The clock reads  _10:00._

Allison swallowed thickly and reached for her phone with a shaky hand. She didn't look at the display as she answered it.  
  
  
“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was super heavily inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrbMNBNMksk) song


	91. Symbiont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're seeing if we're drift compatible, not trying to kick each others ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Pacific Rim

 

 

“With all due respect Sir, I think you're out of line.” Lydia called,

Deaton froze in his footsteps, pausing for a moment before turning to face her. He levelled a steady glare at her that had Lydia straighten her back and tilt her chin up. 

“With all due respect, Ms Martin.” Deaton replied in a tone that Lydia thinks is supposed to be mocking. “I don't care how good you are, you are not capable of piloting a Jaeger on your own. We're fighting a losing war, we can't afford to waste any more time. You need a co-pilot.”  
  
“But there's nobody who is drift compatible with me!” Lydia protested.   
  
It wasn't for lack of trying either, she had tried, the amount of other rangers she had worked with was... High, especially for a ranger of her age. Thankfully, most of the time it had ended with only minor incidents.   
  
“The decision has been made, the candidates will be here soon and you will find your new co-pilot tomorrow.” He gave her one last look before nodding. “Dismissed.”  
  
Lydia glared at him for a moment before turning on her heel and storming away. She couldn't cause a scene. She'd go rant to Danny or something.  
  
  
  
  
“What do you mean _you_ chose the candidates?” Lydia hissed. Danny at least had the decency to look sheepish.   
  
“Are you forgetting who you're talking to?” Stiles asked. “Danny is a fanboy for rangers.”  
  
“And you're a Kaiju fanboy.” Lydia frowned. “You two really do make the weirdest couple.”  
  
They both shrugged and all three of them turned their attention back to the base entrance, workers were rushing around, heading outside into the rain. They were clearing the pad for landing, in a few minutes she would be getting the first glimpse of the poor soul that was going to be forced into a Jaeger with her.

“How many are there?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Only ten.” Danny replied.   
  
“That's not many...” Stiles frowned.   
  
“There aren't many left.” Danny muttered.   
  
“Rangers aren't particularly known for living a long and happy life.” Lydia commented.

“They're landing.” Danny said, pulling his legs through the railing and standing. “I'm showing some to their rooms.”  
  
“Which means it's time for me to leave.” Stiles said. “There's some repairs that need to be done to blue reptile.”  
  
“Maybe give Jackson a new personality if you see him!” Lydia called.

“You going to come with?” Danny asked.   
  
“I'll pass.” Lydia replied. “I've already suffered through the mandated tour of the Shatterdome.” She rose to her feet and stretched. “I'm getting lunch, but have fun!”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes as he turned away from her, he was one of the few people who still treated Jaeger pilots like celebrities, but he could be trusted to act professional when it called for it. Still, she wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting the candidates tomorrow.  
  


  
She saw Danny again an hour later. She was making her way back to her room just as she saw him walking towards her, talking intently with the girl beside him.   
  
“So this is your room and- Hey, Lydia!” Danny grinned when he spotted her. “This is-”  
  
“Allison Argent.” Lydia cut him off, eyes fixed on the girl. “I know who she is.”  
  
“Pleasure to meet you.” Allison replied, holding a hand out to shake. Lydia stared at it until she dropped it. “Okay then.” She turned to Danny. “Thank you for the tour an,” she turned back to Lydia. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

She smiled at them both before she moved past them into her room, leaving the door open as she moved around the small quarters. Lydia watched her for a moment until Danny grabbed her wrist and tugged her across to her room.   
  
“What the hell was that?” He asked.   
  
“You seriously brought Argent here?” Lydia hissed.   
  
“She's-”  
  
“A liability.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “She was one of the best rangers out there.”  
  
“Until her partner died and she went AWOL.” Lydia replied. “How did you even track her down?”

Danny shrugged. “I have my ways.” He glanced past Lydia towards Allison's room. “She could be a good co-pilot. Try to be nice.”  
  
Lydia shook her head as she moved to her room. “I'll see you at dinner.”  
  
She glanced over to Allison's room again, the door was still open and the girl passed by the open space, just in a pair of pants and a sports bra, a set of dog tags hanging from her neck as she dried her hair with a towel. Lydia was aware that she was staring, she had an impressive set of abs and a series of scarring covering her ribs and left arm.  
  
Allison lowered the towel and looked up, catching Lydia's gaze and raising an eyebrow before smirking.

Lydia slammed her door shut.  
  
She wasn't blushing.   
  
No way.  
  
  
  
  


“So what do you think of the people Danny picked out?” Stiles asked, shovelling egg into his mouth. Lydia was surprised he hadn't choked yet.  
  
Over the duration of breakfast, Lydia had gotten the chance to see all of people she was supposed to spar today.   
  
“Personally _I_ think they're all amateurs.” Jackson smirked as he strode by their table.   
  
“Nobody asked you Jackson.” Lydia replied.   
  
“I've seen the list, you're stuck with all the rejects.” He barked a laugh. “That's fine though, nobody will miss them.” He reached over to take her apple from her tray of food and set it on his own. “You'll probably kill them all anyway. It's no secret that nobody can drift with you without making them haemorrhage.”

Lydia clenched her hands at her sides and stared ahead. Jackson knew just what to say to push Lydia's buttons and she had no intention of letting him see that.   
  
Jackson laughed again. “It's always a pleasure to talk to you,” from the corner of her eye she could see him beginning to turn away. “have fun today and-” a thud. “Watch where you're going!” He snapped.   
  
Lydia looked up to see him glaring at Allison, who was glaring back just as intensely.   
  
“Argent?” Jackson laughed. “I thought you were dead.”  
  
“You thought wrong... Whoever you are.” Allison replied.   
  
“Whittemore. Jackson Whittemore, pilot for the blue lizard.”  
  
Allison couldn't have looked more unimpressed if she had tried. “That's nice, so were you always an asshole or did you take one too many hits to that head of yours?”   
  
Stiles snorted. “I like her.” He whispered.   
  
Jackson turned a shade of red as he glared at Allison, he looked over his shoulder to Lydia. “I take it back, maybe she'll get _you_ killed.” He stepped around Allison, who took the apple from his tray and stared at him until he left.   
  
Allison silently put the apple back on Lydia's tray and nodded at her before turning and leaving.  
  
“So...” Stiles drawled. “She's hot.”  
  
“You have a boyfriend.” Lydia mumbled.   
  
“I wasn't talking about for _me_.” Stiles replied. “Is that why you don't want her as a co-pilot?”  
  
“Stiles, there's more to it then whether I think she's attractive or not.”  
  
“Explain.”   
  
Lydia glared at him, hoping it would be enough to deter him but sighing when he just smiled at her.   
  
“People don't drift with me, I have never met someone who is compatible.”

“How come?” Stiles asked.   
  
Lydia shrugged. “I guess they aren't good enough to hold it without chasing the rabbit.”  
  
Stiles looked unconvinced. 

  
  


 

Lydia had barely broken a sweat, she had sparred against almost all of the potential candidates and even Deaton looked disappointed- and it had been his idea to bring these people to the shatterdome in the first place.

Lydia slammed the boy into the mat, Liam, a kid really, and stood up, turning to where Deaton and Danny stood. She could see Stiles lingering behind them, watching the process and no doubt neglecting some serious work of some form.   
  
She could also see Jackson with his co-pilot Matt behind the candidates, a permanent sneer etched into their faces and Lydia wished she could break at least one of their noses.   
  
“Argent!” Danny called. “You're up!”  
  
Liam got to his feet and stumbled to where Allison emerged from the crowd, Lydia mourned the fact that like her, Allison had opted for a tank top instead of just a sports bra.  
  
They were really good abs.   
  
Allison paused by Liam to put a hand on his shoulder and lean in close to speak to him, concern in her features. When Liam nodded she smiled and ruffled his hair before joining Lydia on the mats.   
  
“Are you both ready?” Deaton asked.  
  
Allison stretched her arms behind her back as Lydia dropped into a defensive stance. “Ready.” Allison nodded.   
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”  
  
Allison shrugged. “We're seeing if we're drift compatible, not trying to kick each others ass.”  
  
“I've always been a fan of trying both.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison hummed and glanced over to Deaton and Danny. “We're ready.”  
  
Deaton nodded. “Go.”

Lydia made the first attack, fully intending on pinning Allison to the mat, Allison raised an arm and caught Lydia's fist, her other coming up to wrap around her elbow. Lydia grinned and put a foot between Allison's and countered, using her weight to flip Allison.   
  
Allison laughed as she kicked out, knocking Lydia off balance and bringing her down with her.   
  
They both rolled away from each other and rose to their feet. Allison stared at Lydia, a small smile on her lips as they circled each other.   
  
Lydia moved to attack again, feeling like she could predict where Allison's strikes were coming from and Allison was clearly feeling the same, they moved around each other with ease and with each passing minute, it felt less like a fight and more like a dance.   
  
Eventually, Lydia got what she wanted. She threw Allison down onto the mat, knees braced on either side of her hips as Allison stared up at her, chest heaving and sweaty and grinning.   
  
“You could have blocked that easily.” Lydia said.   
  
“Maybe I just wanted this fight to be over.” Allison replied, sitting up on her elbows and getting into Lydia's space. “Or maybe I wanted you on top of me...” She made a thoughtful sound. “Either way, I think we've both seen enough.”  
  
Lydia stood up and looked over to Deaton who was speaking with Danny.   
  
“Is that so?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison stretched her arms behind her back, her tank top riding up slightly. “You felt that, I know you did. You looked happy.” She smiled at Lydia. “We're drift compatible.”

Lydia stared at her for a moment. “No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
Lydia walked past her and out of the sparring room. She couldn't have found somebody compatible with her, there  _wasn't_ anyone like that. She hurt people when she tried to drift with them. The last person she wanted to do that to was Allison Argent. There wasn't a ranger out there who didn't know what she went through.    
  
  


Lydia had just made it to her room when she heard Allison yell.  
  
“Lydia, wait!”  
  
Lydia stopped and let out a low breath as she turned around, Allison slowed her jog until she reached her.   
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
“I can't be drift compatible with you.”  
  
Hurt flickered over Allison's face. “Look, I know I have a reputation and I've been out of combat for a few years but I'm still a good ranger. I-”  
  
“It's not _you._ ” Lydia cut her off. “Not exactly... It's just...”  
  
Allison looked around at the people who were passing by, watching their conversation. Silently, she grabbed Lydia's wrist and tugged her towards her room.   
  
Once inside, Lydia looked around the walls, bare, save for a few photos tacked to the wall next to her bed.

“Explain.”   
  
Lydia glanced away, biting her lip as she thought. “People who try to drift with me... They get hurt, nobody has died yet but-”  
  
“But you think I can't handle it?”

“I think... That you've been through a lot and you don't need the added strain of dealing with me.”

Allison laughed. “Lydia,” she began breathlessly. “When Derek died, we were still connected. I had to pilot our Jaeger back to shore alone. Injured.”  
  
“I... I didn't know that you were still in drift with him when it happened.” Lydia admitted.   
  
“Not many people do.” Allison replied. “My point is, I never wanted to let somebody in my head. I can't go through that again but that back there? That was incredible Lydia.” She ran a hand through her hair. “And I'm not saying you have to or that you should let the fact that more Kaijus are attacking everyday... I'm just saying that we are drift compatible and if you can trust me, I'd like to go for a test run in a Jaeger with you.” Allison smiled softly. “Give us a chance.”  
  
“What if I hurt you?” Lydia asked quietly.

“I trust that you wont.” Allison replied, holding out her hand. “Maybe you should trust yourself too.”

Lydia stared at Allison's hand, hesitating for a few moments before taking it. “I'll be willing to try.”

 


	92. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think we overdid it with the penises?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human  
> Punk!Allison
> 
> Inspired by this prompt:  
>  _Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard trampling your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you’re really upset about this. Look I’ll help fix it okay just stop with the sad faces._

 

 

 

“Are we still going to _Omega_ tonight?” Stiles asked.   
  
Allison paused as she reached for another spray can and raised an eyebrow at him as Kira gasped.   
  
“Of course we are!” Kira exclaimed. “The Wolf pack are playing! We can't miss that.”

“Kira's right.” Allison muttered, spraying a few more lines onto the wall. “Besides, I thought you wanted to show the singer your new tattoo?”  
  
Stiles looked away as he blushed. Allison glanced down at the wolf on his forearm, the bright purple wolfsbane flowers wrapped around it. It was from the album art Allison had designed for the band and Stiles had promptly taken that design to the studio (with Scott in tow) and got it done.

Kira stared thoughtfully at the wall. “Do you think we overdid it with the penises?” She asked.   
  
“There's always room for more penis.” Allison replied.   
  
“Story of my life.” Stiles whispered. “I mean what?”   
  
“What?”  
  
“What??” Kira frowned.

The three of them continued to stare at each other as Stiles turned an increasingly darker shade of red, only looking away when they heard wheels on tarmac and bright laughter.   
  
“This is what you've been working on all day?” Scott asked, stepping off of his skateboard and walking towards them.   
  
“You like?” Stiles grinned.   
  
“Dude, it's a twenty foot mural of Jackson Whittemore surrounded by dicks with wings...” Scott said seriously, pausing to pull out his phone and snap a picture. “I  _love_ it.”

“And at least sixty percent of Jackson will be pissed when he sees it.” Allison said, crouching down by her backpack to put her cans away. “Y'know, once he realises that being painted onto an alleyway wall is a bad thing.”

“So what now?” Kira asked, sitting down on her board. “It's still early.”  
  
“Head to the warehouse?” Stiles suggested. “I have an ounce that is in need of smoking.”  
  
“I'm not going to say no to that.” Allison agreed.  
  
Scott's head whipped around to the entrance of the alley from where he entered. “Do you hear that?”  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, the sounds of sirens reached their ears. Allison and Kira scrambled to their feet, grabbing their boards.   
  
“Oh fuck.” Allison groaned.  
  
“Running now?” Stiles suggested.

“Running now.” Kira nodded, sprinting past him. “Very fast running!”

Allison shoved at Stiles. “That means you move your legs and we don't get arrested.”  
  
  
  
They take the alleys, Allison keeps to the back of the group, mostly to make sure that nobody trips. She knows her friends, they're all total badasses on a board but most of the time walking is a challenge. Such a fucking challenge.

“Have you ever considered the fact that us being the only vaguely punk group in town and Stiles' father being the town sheriff makes us the very obvious suspects in this crime?” Allison asked.   
  
“Technicalities!” Stiles yelled. “They have no proof!”  
  
“Yeah Allison,” Scott gasped. “The four tattooed teenagers sprinting away from a gratified wall with a bag full of spray cans doesn't count as proof.”  
  
“Exactly!” Stiles replied. “Oh wait,” He grabbed Kira's arm and they all came to a crashing stop. “Lets cut through here.”  
  
He turned to the wooden fence.   
  
“Through peoples backyards?” Kira asked.   
  
Stiles glared at her for a few moments. “We cut through the backyards, it takes ten minutes off our escape and puts us far away from the wall...”  
  
“And It puts us near the store so Stiles can shoplift gummy bears.” Scott finished.   
  
“He's not wrong.” Stiles nodded solemnly.   
  
“Fine.” Allison groaned. “Lets just go.”

 

They have to help Stiles jump the first fence, but after that it was more or less easy running. Allison didn't know exactly where she was, she hadn't been in Beacon Hills for long and it wasn't exactly like she had a perfect situational awareness of the backyards of the towns residents.   
  
Allison was a few feet behind but as she watched Kira, Stiles and Scott vault over the fence, Allison heard the shattering of pots and Stiles' bright laughter.   
  
She heard angry barking from behind her and glanced over her shoulder and yep-  
  
Dog.  
  
Big angry dog.  
  
Big angry dog running towards her and definitely looking at her like she was a steak.   
  
“Shit, shit, shit!” Allison hissed as she launched herself at the fence, pulling herself over and landing in the next garden with a grunt, frowning as she looked down and realise she was currently standing in the shattered remains of what looked to be several pots, their contents spread around.   
  
Allison can't tell if it was an accident or not. Knowing Stiles, probably not.  
  
Allison looked up and felt her stomach drop at the girl standing a foot away from her.   
Lydia Martin, popular preppy girl who was intimidating even to her group of friends and they've exchanged maybe twelve whole words since Allison moved to town and okay, normally bratty rich kids aren't Allison's type but Lydia is really, insanely attractive and-  
  
Looks like she's about to cry?

“Uh- I'm sorry...” Allison muttered, moving to the side and staring at the mess and back to Lydia. “I'm really, really sorry.”  
  
Lydia's expression seemed to shift back into her default and she scoffed. “Are you?”

“Well yeah. I'm not an asshole...” Allison set her board down and crouched. “Let me help you clean up.”  
  
“That's really not necessary.” Lydia muttered. Walking around her start picking up shards of plant pots. “Your friends went that way.” She gestured vaguely. “You should probably catch up.”  
  
Allison knew she was right. But Lydia just looked so sad, sad in a way Allison had never seen and she thinks part of it might have something to do with her and Jackson breaking up last week (which was at least half of the reason as to why Allison had insisted they paint the mural. No asshole cheats on Lydia Martin and gets away with it.)

Hell, her friends probably think she's been arrested or something and she's definitely missing out on getting high with them but she can't stop the guilt rising in her throat and the overwhelming need for Lydia to not look so sad.

Allison sat down beside her, picking up tiny shards and making a pile. Lydia raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
“You really don't know how to take a hint, do you?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I do. But I feel bad that your plants got trashed....” She smiled at the girl. “I didn't even know you liked this stuff. You wouldn't strike me as the type.”  
  
“And I didn't think a punk like you cared about broken pots and damaged plants.” Lydia shot back.   
  
“I don't.” Allison replied honestly, picking up what she thinks is some kind of herb. “But I _do_ care that you're sad and I would really like to make it up to you.”  
  
“A punk with a heart. Never thought I'd see the day.” Lydia mumbled.   
  
Allison shrugged off her backpack and unzipped it, she caught Lydia peering inside and thankfully the girl didn't comment on the spray cans that filled it. Allison rooted through the bag and okay, she made a mental note to clean it out at some point. Eventually, her hand closed around what she was looking for and held out the handful of dollar bills towards Lydia.  
“What's that?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Money.”  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
“I want you to have it... To replace some of the damage.” She tentatively reached over and dropped the notes in front of Lydia. “It's not much, but I hope it'll start.”  
  
“Why do you care so much?” Lydia said.   
  
“I'm not an asshole...” Allison shrugged again. “Unless they deserve it. You definitely don't and seeing you sad kinda feels like that moment when you know you're about to bail on a really epic trick...” She trailed off at Lydia's confused expression. “What I'm saying is, I don't want you to be sad and If I can make you smile I count it as a victory.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lydia wasn't blind. She knew Allison was attractive in the... tattoos and tongue piercings and loose v-necks. Hell, she even thought that the eyebrow scar Allison sported was incredibly attractive.

But most of her friends were assholes, Kira and Scott aside, even though even they didn't seem to be quite as nice as Allison.   
  
Who apparently had a heart made of literal gold and wasn't kidding when she really wanted to make Lydia smile.   
  
Lydia remained stubborn though, and the two of them continued to clean in silence until...  
  
“Pleaaaaaaaase?” Allison begged, giving Lydia what could only be described as a puppy dog eyed look. “I'll make it up to you. I promise.” She clicked her fingers suddenly. “I know what'll cheer you up.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We spray painted a giant mural of Jackson surrounded by flying dicks.”  
  
Lydia was surprised enough by _that_ statement to bark out a laugh that had Allison staring at her with wide eyes and then grinning, dimples and all.   
  
“Seriously Lydia, I am sorry about your garden. I can tell it was important to you, even if you don't tell me why.” Allison rose to her feet slowly. “If you... Write me a list, we'll replace it all.”  
  
“I didn't expect you to be this nice.” Lydia noted. “I thought all you guys did was break the law, skateboard and get high.”  
  
Allison rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, you're not wrong. I'm not big on the whole shoplifting thing... I always go back to the store and leave the cash for whatever they stole.”  
  
Lydia smiled again. “You're a giant dork really, aren't you?”  
  
“And you're a rich popular girl who likes gardening and has a smile that Is really beautiful.” Allison replied, bending to reach for her board. “We all have our secrets.”  
  
“I look forward to learning more.”  
  
“Careful Lydia, that sounds like you're interested.” When Lydia doesn't respond, Allison's grin fades. “Wait, are you?”  
  
Lydia smirks. “It's a secret.”  
  
Allison laughed fondly. “I look forward to learning more.”  
  
“You should go, before your friends trample any more gardens.”  
  
Allison laughed again as she waved her goodbye and disappeared over the next fence and sure, her plants had been destroyed, but she had a feeling that Allison would make her not care as much.

 


	93. Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Knowing how to stab things doesn't make us better. We all bleed the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Historical setting
> 
> Okay so couple of things;  
> 1\. There were definitely no gladiators in ancient Greece.  
> 2\. This did not stop me from writing about gladiators in ancient Greece.  
> 3\. It's not like the island where it's set is actually real anyway   
> 4\. I had a point four. I forgot.  
> 5\. ????

 

 

Allison had literally only just stepped off of the boat when she was approached by a boy with gangly limbs.

“Are you Allison?” He asked.   
  
Allison looked over her shoulder at the small fishing boat she had just stepped off, the captain had already gotten into an argument with a man on the pier, other than that, Allison had been the only other passenger. Turns out there weren't many people making journeys here from the main land.

To be honest, until she had received her sentence, Allison hadn't even believed that this place was real.

“That's me.” She replied. “And who might you be?”  
  
He held his hand out. “Everyone calls me Stiles.”  
  
“Any reason why?” Allison asked, shaking his hand tentatively. “And why are you asking me who I am?”  
  
Stiles shrugged. “It's the only name I've known.” He said. “And I'm here to show you around and to your quarters.”  
  
“Ah...” Allison nodded. “You're here to make sure I don't get back on that boat and flee.”  
  
Stiles looked sheepish. “In a sense.” He admitted. “I'm also supposed to keep an eye on you and make sure you follow the rules. Shall we go?”  
  
Allison picked up her bag and nodded. “So this place is big on rules?”  
  
“Very.” Stiles replied. “We have a very firm lifestyle.”  
  
“You don't sound too pleased with that.” Allison noted.   
  
Allison stuck close to him as they walked, leaving behind the pier and moving further inland to where the smell of the ocean was considerably less strong, Allison tried not to focus too much on the lingering stares as they moved.  
  
She got the impression that they didn't get newcomers very often.  
  
“There are their drawbacks.” Stiles admitted quietly. “It all depends on who you make your friends and if you want to make enemies. Choose the right people and your life becomes very easy.”  
  
“And how easy is your life?” Allison asked.   
  
“What do you think?” Stiles replied with a wry smile.   
  
Allison ducked her head to laugh. “Well, if it's any consolation I can't see myself rising to the top considering my position.”  
  
Stiles hummed, though his expression screamed _drop the subject._ “We'll go to your quarters first, then I'll show you to the theatre if you want?”  
  
“That'll be good.” Allison agreed.   
  
It's where she's going to be spending a lot of her time there.

 

 

Her quarters is simple, as she expected, a small bed, a basin to fill with water for washing and a small area for eating. Allison was more surprised at the lack of an idol or a nook for her to place one. She wanted to ask Stiles about it, while she had never been open about worshipping the Gods, she knew better than to turn her back on them. Stiles, however, had other plans.   
  
The walk to the theatre was short, Stiles paused to point out the market, Stiles must catch her thoughtful look and nudged her.   
  
“Don't worry about money, gladiators are paid very well.” Stiles clicked his tongue. “Which reminds me, _how_ did you end up here?”  
  
Allison ducked her head and frowned. “I'm am- was, an Argent. We have a reputation to uphold so naturally, when you express a wish to follow in your families footsteps and become a soldier, your grandfathers response is to strip you of your tiles, sentence you to become a gladiator and then auction you off to the first general who wants you in their theatre.” She lifted her head and met Stiles' awed gaze. “Grandfather felt he was doing me a mercy. 'You want to be a warrior, now you can die as one.' I think were his exact words.”   
  
“He sounds like a good man.” Stiles frowned.   
  
“It saved him the humiliation of having me killed. Not many people believe this place exists you know.”   
  
Stiles laughed at that. “Yeah, I've heard. But as you can tell, Atlantis is very much real.”   
  
“It is.” Allison agreed. “Though it's very surreal.”  
  
“Come on,” Stiles gestured. “There's still a lot to show you before it gets dark. We'll probably have to pick it up tomorrow.”  
  
“What, are we not allowed to walk around at night?” Allison laughed, though it dried up quickly at Stiles' serious expression. “We're not?”  
  
“You'll face punishment if you're caught.” Stiles replied. “It's best to avoid it.”  
  
“What kind of punishment?”  
  
“Not here.” Stiles muttered. “There are eyes everywhere.”   
  
Allison frowned. Apparently Atlantis didn't seem as idyllic as the stories led her to believe.   
  
  
  
The theatre wasn't huge, but it was new and strongly built. They couldn't get inside but Allison knew she would be acquainted with it soon enough.   
  
From there, Stiles took her further north, up towards the town square to where he pointed out the tailors and the blacksmiths, promising Allison that they would go there tomorrow so that she could be fitted for her armour.   
  
The town square concerned her, it was less of a bustling market like she expected and more of a... Well, Allison didn't know how to describe it.   
  
It was almost empty save for the occasional soldier moving around and in the centre stood a wooden post, notches were missing and frayed ropes hanging loose around it. But what worried her most of all were the stains that looked far too much like blood. She knew that Stiles caught her staring, his lips pressed into a fine line as his eyes implored her not to mention it.   
  
For both of their sakes, she let it go.  
  


 

“This is the apothecary.” Stiles said as he led Allison into a small building. “Melissa? Are you here?”  
  
“Right here.” A woman with a warm smile said as she stepped out of a room behind the counter, her gaze met Allison's. “Are you the new gladiator?”  
  
“I am.” Allison smiled back and offered her hand. “And I'm sure you and I will become very well acquainted.”  
  
“You're supposed to brag that you're an amazing fighter, Allison.” Stiles said.   
  
“Well regardless,” Melissa laughed. “I hope that your visits will be friendly and not injury related.”  
  
“You and me both.” Allison replied.   
  
“Melissa practically raised me.” Stiles explained. “I grew up with her son. Speaking of-”  
  
“He's making the deliveries though he should be back any minute.” Melissa cut him off. “Are you both staying for dinner?”  
  
“Oh,” Allison blinked. “I-”  
  
“Do you mind?” Stiles asked. “There's a lot Allison needs to know and I feel like you would be best to explain what I can't.”  
  
Melissa's expression grew serious. “Of course. Come on through.”

 

“So the general consensus is that as long as I don't go out at night and I respect General Hale and his lackies... I'll be fine?” Allison concluded.   
  
“Pretty much.” Stiles mumbled. “Though a lot of them are gladiators so I don't know how you'll manage that.”  
  
Scott nodded solemnly. Allison had never met General Hale and she knew that she would by the end of the week but she definitely wasn't looking forward to it.   
  
“But you're a gladiator, girl or not, prove you're a good fighter and they'll take an interest and you'll be fine.”  
  
Allison scoffed and pushed a hand through her hair. “From the stories you have told me, I would rather not.”

Scott smiled at her. “You're nicer than I expected.”  
  
Allison shrugged. “I do have a question though.” She said, turning to Melissa. “I haven't seen any temples around...” She watched as everyone's expressions darkened. “Why is that?”  
  
“We have a temple up the mountain.” Stiles muttered. “But...”  
  
“The worship of the Gods is otherwise frowned upon.” Scott finished.   
  
“Peter... Feels that we're above the need of the Gods help. We live in a utopia and we're beyond that now.”  
  
Allison scowled. “Peter does not sound like a wise man.” she declared. Stiles snorted. “Turning your back on the Gods seems like the fastest way to have Poseidon sink this Island.”  
  
“Don't let one of Peter's men hear you say that, Allison.” Melissa warned. “They will punish you.”  
  
“Well... I'm a gladiator who is going to be fighting for their life frequently, I'm going to be risking my life for the entertainment of many of the people on this island- what, did they get bored of plays?”  
  
“Pretty much.” Stiles nodded. “Violence and killing is in.”  
  
“Reassuring.” Allison replied. “So, this temple...”  
  
“Not many go there, it's a big climb and there are wild animals that often attack you. Not to mention the-”  
  
“Punishment? Got it.” Allison sighed.   
  
“The only person I know who goes there is Lydia.” Stiles continued.  
  
“Lydia?”  
  
“Her father works for Peter, she's basically immune to doing wrong. Stiles thinks she's the daughter of a God.”  
  
“She's too beautiful to be human, Scott.”  
  
“There's also a tournament on the solstice, for her hand In marriage.” Stiles added. “She's about as happy about that as you can imagine.”

“Stiles used to be smitten.” Melissa smiled.  
  
“Used to?”   
  
“A certain gladiator declared himself the only one worthy of her hand a few years ago and therefore will not allow any man to speak with her. I learnt that the hard way. Multiple times.” Stiles frowned. “Nothing destroys your feelings for someone quite like having it beaten from you.”  
  
“She wasn't the one Stiles.” Scott said.   
  
“Oh I am aware, believe me.”  
  
“Can I journey to the temple today?” Allison asked. “Or will it be dark soon?”

“You wouldn't make it in time and the journey in the dark would probably kill you. You don't even have a weapon yet.” Stiles frowned. “If you insist on going, I'll help you sneak through tomorrow.”

“Speaking of, you should both head home, the sun is beginning to set.”  
  
Allison nodded and rose to stand. “Thank you for tonight, I appreciate it. Once I'm settled in I would like to repay your kindness.”  
  
“That's very generous of you Allison, thank you.” Melissa smiled. “Just promise you'll stay out of trouble.”  
  
“I'll certainly try.” Allison replied.   
  
  


 

The first order of business was to meet the blacksmith, who, Allison was not surprised to find out- the absolute worst.   
  
The entire time she and Stiles were there, she had watched him hit his son, Isaac at least five times and each time, Stiles flashed her a look, silently begging her not to do anything.   
  
It was a struggle.  
  
  


It was only once she finished being fitted for her armour and armed with a dagger did Stiles finally let them head up towards the temple.  
  
“So you wouldn't let me go to the temple unarmed but now it's fine because I own a tiny knife?”  
  
“You wouldn't wait for him to actually smith your weapons.” Stiles frowned. “At least now you stand more of a chance if you get attacked by a wolf.”  
  
Allison hummed, glancing down at the dagger on her hip. Strangely, she didn't feel entirely reassured by it.   
  
“So it's just a path right up to the temple with the occasional wolf right?” Allison asked.   
  
“Yeah, but there's a gate leading out of the city, I'll distract the guys who are probably guarding it. You'll have to sprint.”  
  
“...And how do I get back into the city?”   
  
Stiles slapped her on the back. “You run really fast.” He looked back ahead as they walked. “I'll go back to Lahey's to check on your armour and everything.”  
  
“So is that literally your job? To run around running errands for me and to tell your higher ups that I'm being a good little gladiator?”  
  
“I run the errands because you have no idea what you're doing. But yes, I get paid to spy for you....” He made a thoughtful sound. “Actually I guess I'm being paid to spy on you and then lie. Why?”  
  
“The kid, Isaac. If I were to ask him to be my...” She waved a hand. “Servant? For lack of better word, think I could?”  
  
“It's not uncommon.” Stiles replied. “Though you don't normally pick from outside of the group, and you have me, so they probably wouldn't pay for you to have him too.”  
  
Allison frowned. “So... We pay him half of what I earn. He can stay with me.”  
  
“That...”  
  
“Would be frowned upon?” Allison rolled her eyes. “Help me figure something out.”  
  
“You really care about him?” Stiles asked. “You don't know him.”  
  
“His father hurts him. That's all I need to know.” They came to a stop. “Is that the place?” She asked, gesturing to the huge stone gates, if she focused, she thought she could see the temple up the small mountain.   
  
“It is.” Stiles turned to face her. “Don't wander into the forests, just go to the temple and come back. And say hi to Lydia for me.”  
  
“She'll be there?”  
  
“She spends more time there than anywhere else. She occasionally visits Melissa, delivers her flowers you can only get near the temple.”  
  
Allison nodded. “Okay, so I'll see you later?”  
  
“Yeah, good luck. Try not to die, it'd be a shame if we never actually got to see you fight first.”  
  
Allison shook her head. “Duly noted.”

 

 

The walk up was surprisingly not as bad as Allison thought it would be, there were no wolves as far as she could tell and as she made her way higher, Allison couldn't help but love the view, from where she was stood, she could finally see the full size of the island. Barely half of it was the city, the rest was thick forest that Allison longed to explore.   
  
The temple itself was beautiful, as she made her way further inside, she took in the carved statues of the Olympians, Zeus sat at the end, overlooking and proud. Allison had never been the only one inside a temple before and it was definitely a surreal experience.   
  
“Who are you?”  
  
Allison span around and wow.

Yeah.   
  
This had to be Lydia.   
  
She was too beautiful to be human.   
  
Her dress was white and clinging to her skin, her hair impossibly red and fell around her shoulders in curls.  
  
“I'm Allison.”  
  
“The new gladiator...” Lydia nodded, studying her carefully. “You're... Not what I expected.”  
  
“I'm not sure if you mean that as a compliment or not.” Allison replied.   
  
Lydia smirked. “So what brought you here?”  
  
“I wanted to pay my respects to the Gods.”  
  
“You worship?”  
  
“Not actively, but I'm also not going to turn my back on them. They are the Gods, I'm a mortal.”  
  
“You're humbler than the other gladiators.” Lydia mused, walking past her and the girl seemed to  _glide._ “They think that they're above the rest just because they fight.”  
  
“We fight for entertainment. Ultimately our lives rest in the hands of the spectators.” Allison replied, following her. “Knowing how to stab things doesn't make us better. We all bleed the same.”  
  
“Philosophical too.” Lydia muttered. “Aren't you concerned about what will happen when you get back to the city?”  
  
“It's only a concern if I get caught, Lydia.”  
  
Lydia's smile grew. “And how is it you know my name?”  
  
“I ate with Melissa, her son and Stiles. I learnt a lot.”

“I can imagine.” Lydia moved towards her. “Are you ready to fight?”  
  
“I will be. Just as soon as I know when.”  
  
“Four days time.” Lydia replied.   
  
“And how do you know that?”  
  
Lydia offered no reply but continued to smile at her. Allison knew that she should be heading back soon, the journey to the temple took more time than she had initially thought and she had to figure out how to _live_ on this island. She was just thankful to have Stiles, Melissa and her son.   
  
“Will you come to watch?” Allison asked.   
  
“I may.”   
  
“I'll look for you.”  
  
Lydia reached up to pat Allison's face gently. “Keep your eye on the opponent. It would be a shame for you to die so soon.”  
  
“I will do what I can to avoid disappointing you.” Allison replied, taking a step back and bowing slightly, if not a little mocking in her approach. “Have a good day.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Allison,” Stiles walked into her home without so much as a warning. “Peter wants to see you.”  
  
“Should I be concerned?”  
  
“I don't think so, but if what Lydia told you is right, you will be fighting in two days. He will probably want to meet you considering he paid for you to fight in his theatre.”  
  
“Good point.” Allison agreed, moving to stand. “Lead the way?”  
  
“Also, update. Isaac will be bringing your armour by when it's finished but his father needs you back there tomorrow to test the weight of the blade.”  
  
They walked side by side in silence for a while, occasionally smiling at passers by, most of them were still unsure around Allison but apparently if Melissa McCall approved, then they had nothing to worry about.  
  
  
  
Unpredictably, Peter lived in the largest, fanciest home Allison had seen on the island, the décor was so expensive her grandfather would _weep_ if he saw it.

Stiles had opted (been forced) to wait outside while Allison was let in.   
  
Peter looked like the kind of man whose hand she would cut off if he touched her in the street, his smile was all teeth and predatory.   
  
“Allison, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face.”  
  
“Likewise.” Allison forced a smile. “Your city is beautiful.”  
  
“Thank you.” Peter replied. “Would you be interested in joining your fellow gladiators for supper tonight?”  
  
Allison sighed. “I'm afraid I'll have to respectfully decline. I already promised my attendance to Melissa McCall this evening, and I am not the type to go back on my word.”  
  
Peter's smile fell briefly, just enough for Allison to feel a spark of triumph. “That's a shame.” He replied. “But you made a promise and I will respect that.” The smile returned. “We're to have our first event in two days time, I was hoping that you would be one of the fighters.”  
  
“It'd be my honour.” Allison replied, as though she really had a choice in the matter.   
  
“Excellent. You'll be facing Ennis.”  
  
  
  
  
“Ennis?!” Stiles exclaimed.   
  
“Is that bad?”  
  
“He's made almost entirely of muscle.” Stiles muttered. “And he doesn't speak, so he's twice as intimidating.”  
  
“What's his weapon?”  
  
“Short blade and mace. He relies on strength and endurance.”  
  
“Then I shall rely on speed.”  
  
“Perhaps you should pray to the Gods when you visit Lydia tomorrow.” Stiles smirked.   
  
“I'm sorry, what was that?”  
  
“I came to visit you this morning and you weren't there. There weren't many places to look for you. So, you two are friends?”  
  
“Hardly. I go to the temple, she interrogates me and stares at me until I leave.” Allison replied. “I don't know why I go.”

Stiles hummed thoughtfully. “Shall we go to the market and pick up some apples for Melissa? They're her favourite.”  
  
“Sure. Whatever you want.”

 

 

 

As much as Allison wanted to go climb up to the temple that morning, she knew she couldn't. She had to go to the blacksmith to see her sword. She would be fighting tomorrow and she needed to be prepared.

Isaac was who she found working, expression focused until Allison pointedly cleared her throat.

“Oh, you...” He stammered. “Uh, I'll go get my father-”   
  
“Is that sword yours?” Allison cut him off, pointing to the blade resting against the wall.   
  
“Um... Yeah, I mean no- I made it.”  
  
“It looks good.” Allison smiled. “Can I try it?”  
  
“It's probably no use, father says I make them too thin, too light.”  
  
“Can I try it?”

Isaac was clearly hesitant, but eventually he nodded and retrieved the sword, his hands shook as he offered it to her. Allison took it and tested the weight. It did feel light, lighter than any blade she had held yet it still managed to feel completely balanced.   
  
She took a few slashes with it, humming her approval. Isaac was watching her nervously.   
  
“This is the best blade I have seen.” She declared. “Is it for sale?”  
  
“You can have it... If you want.”  
  
“Nonsense, I-”  
  
She was cut off by the yell of Isaac's father and watched as the man strode over and hit Isaac, right In front of her, all while screaming about him wasting her time and that he was a terrible blacksmith.  
  
Stiles wouldn't have been able to stop her even if he had been there.   
  
Allison dropped the sword and moved forward, one hand closing around Isaac's fathers throat as she slammed him into the wall, taking great satisfaction in the way his eyes were bugging out of his head.   
  
“If you ever,  _ever_ hurt that boy again,” she growled. “I will kill you, consequences be damned. I will pay you for your services because I trust you worked hard on my armour but as of this moment your son is my blacksmith and my aid. He works for me. He will stay here until I can provide him with accommodation. Nod if you understand?”  
  
The panicked nod made her grin and release him.   
  
“I mean what I said. If so much as a hair on his head is out of place when I see him next, I will come back and kill you. Believe me. I am a woman of my word.”  
  
She turned away from him and picked up the sword and span back to Isaac. “Do you have a scabbard?”  
  
He nodded shakily and scrambled off, returning a moment later. She put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“You'll come to my quarters at noon with my armour, yes?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.”  
  
“Thank  _you._ ” She glanced to his father. “You'll tell me if he touches you?”  
  
Another nod.   
  
“I'll see you tomorrow, Isaac.”

 

 

Allison made her way towards her home, intending to leave her sword before heading over to Melissa's to find Stiles.   
  
She had barely made it halfway home before she  _heard_ him. Along with obnoxious laughter that made her sigh.   
  
Today was going to be a day of threatening people it seemed.   
  
She followed the source to where Stiles was currently being pushed around by a three boys, twins and a blonde.  
  
Shrugging to herself, she walked over and shoved the blonde as hard as she could, sending him stumbling into one of the twins.   
  
“Who do you think you are?!” He barked.   
  
“The girl who's going to have to break some very valuable bones if you don't leave my friend alone right now.” Allison replied calmly. “You okay Stiles?”  
  
“Yeah... Allison-”  
  
“Oh,  _you're_ Allison.” The blonde sneered.   
  
“Jackson Whittemore.”  
  
“You say the name like I should know and or care.” Allison frowned.   
  
He growled and grabbed her shirt, pulling her closer towards him. “I am a gladiator and you should treat me as such.”

“Yeah well, so am I.” Allison pushed him away. “And being a gladiator doesn't entitle you to start treating others like they're nothing.”

Jackson scoffed. “I should have him punished.”  
  
“I won't let you.” Allison replied. “He did nothing wrong.”  
  
“Fine.” Jackson smirked. “You want to defend the dirt, you can be treated like them.” He looked to the twins. “Take her to the square.”  
  
“No!” Stiles yelled.  
  
“Stiles, it's fine.” Allison looked at him from over her shoulder, she fumbled to remove her sword and handed it over to him. “Take care of that.” She said before the twins grabbed her.   
  
  
  
It was entirely unnecessary, but they dragged her through the streets until they reached the square and she was shoved to her knees in front of the wooden pole she had seen on the day she had arrived, they wrapped her arms around it so that she was essentially hugging it before tying her to it with rope.   
  
People had begun to gather and Allison froze when she heard the crack of a whip behind her.   
  
No wonder everybody here was so scared. Utopia. As if.  
  
“Considering you're new, we'll be nice.” Jackson said and she could definitely visualise the smug smile. “Eight strikes.”   
  
The first tore through the soft material of her shirt and her skin with ease, her entire body tensed with pain as she choked on a cry and clung to the post as though it were a lifeline. She felt each strike to her core, the memory of it burning into her skin and the fiery pulse of her heartbeat in her ears as blood painted her back.

It was somewhere between the fifth and sixth strike when Allison looked up, eyes locking with the familiar emerald of Lydia's.   
  
She held the girls gaze until the pain became overwhelming and darkness claimed her.   
  
  
  
  
  
When she woke, it was to a blissful numbness, she was lying face down on something entirely too soft and when she attempted to lift her head, she was met with a gentle yet firm pressure on the back of her skull.   
  
“Don't try to move.” Melissa murmured. “I'm still tending to your wounds.”  
  
“What happened?” Allison asked. At least, she thought she asked, the words sounded a lot more garbled once they left her mouth.   
  
“Once they were finished, Stiles had to drag you here. Luckily, Scott was making his deliveries and saw you both.” She touched Allison's back and the burning pain was back, a lot more intense than she remembered. “Easy...” Melissa soothed. “I'm almost finished.” She sighed. “You're lucky Lydia came down today, otherwise I wouldn't have had enough ointment.”  
  
“Lydia is a blessing to us all.” Allison muttered into the bed.  
  
“I'm sure she'll like to hear that.”   
  
“She's here?” Allison asked.   
  
“She's in the front speaking with Stiles.” Melissa replied. “You should also rest.”  
  
“Can they come in?” Allison asked.   
  
“Do you mind them seeing you half naked?”  
  
“Not in the slightest.” Allison murmured. “I have no intentions on sitting up yet anyway.”  
  
She felt Melissa move away. “In that case I'll go and get them now.”  
  
  
As soon as Stiles entered the room he crouched down so that she could see him clearly.   
  
“You didn't have to do that.”  
  
“Yeah I did.” Allison replied. “You're my friend. I have your back.”  
  
He frowned. “You're supposed to fight Ennis tomorrow.”  
  
“I am, and I will.”   
  
“Allison, you haven't seen your back... It'll be a miracle if you can even move tomorrow.”  
  
“I will fight and I will win, Stiles.”

“You're determined. I'll give you that.” Lydia spoke up. Allison felt her hand rest on her back and frowned as the pain faded into a dull ache. “Stiles, leave.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Leave.”  
  
Stiles flashed Allison a look. “Good luck.” he whispered.

“So that was Jackson.” Allison said once he had left.

“It was.” Lydia replied, moving away for a few moments. “Sit up.”  
  
Allison did so, albeit painfully and turned so that she was facing Lydia who was not subtle in the way her eyes drifted down to Allison's bare chest before refocussing on her face.  
  
“He's the one who's declared himself the future winner of your hand in marriage, isn't he?”  
  
Lydia frowned as she began to wrap the bandages around Allison's torso. “He is.”  
  
“Do you want to to marry him?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“I have no choice. I'm the prize In this tournament and Jackson will marry me.”  
  
“Unless he doesn't win.”  
  
Lydia faltered and met Allison's gaze. “What?”  
  
“If he doesn't win, he can't marry you.”  
  
“What are you proposing?”  
  
“That I win the tournament.”  
  
“So that you can marry me?”  
  
“I'm not sure what laws this island governs but I don't think that's possible.” Allison caught Lydia's wrist as she finished fastening the bandages in place. “I'm saying that if I win, no one can marry you unless you choose it.”  
  
“If you win.” Lydia pointed out.  
  
“I will win.”  
  
Lydia smiled. “Say that without wincing.”  
  
“Lydia. I _will_ win. You have my word that I will not let you marry someone you do not wish to marry.”  
  
“I have your word?”  
  
Allison nodded.   
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I care for you and today I have been very active when it comes to protecting people I care for.”  
  
“And you're willing to risk your life in a tournament for my happiness?”  
  
“I gave you my word, did I not?”  
  
Lydia linked their fingers together and smiled as she pushed Allison's legs aside so that she could sit down. 

“You did.” Lydia agreed. “And all I ask in return is that you promise not die.”  
  
“I will certainly try.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was oddly specific too...  
> it said "Tear (the flesh)"  
> Like bro, I can p much guarantee that was where I was going to go anyway but thanks for the heads up


	94. Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm saying you shouldn't bite them. You should bite _me._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Lydia

 

 

  
Lydia found that there were a lot of misconceptions about being a vampire.

Sunlight, thankfully, won't kill her. But it does give her a killer migraine (and that's saying something considering she's technically dead now) and it does make her skin burn a lot quicker than she is used to, even as a redhead.   
  
She does need an invite to go into homes, but that wasn't a problem, it was a one time thing and she was hardly going to be that asshole who breaks into peoples homes.

She still has a reflection and garlic doesn't kill her. 

Churches always gave her the creeps and she had no intention of letting Stiles flick holy water at her or put a cross on her skin to see what happened.   
  
It's safe to assume a stake to the heart would kill her though.  
  
The hardest thing to get used to though, was not having a heartbeat. The fangs weren't that bad.  
  
The urge to feed?  
  
Yeah, that was a problem.

But it was made a little easier by being inside a high school, turns out the majority of teenagers don't smell all that appetising.   
  
The werewolves smelt even worse.

“There's always been stories of werewolves and vampires not getting along.” Allison mumbled absently. “Like cats and dogs, you know?”  
  
Lydia hummed, too distracted by the jumping pulse on Allison's throat.

Unlike almost every one else, Allison smelt _amazing._  
  
Allison didn't even know, she just continued to eat her lunch and flick through the bestiary on her tablet. The rest of the pack were around somewhere, probably wondering how long it would take for Lydia to snap and kill someone.  
  
“Mrs McCall said she can get more blood from the hospital.” Allison said, snapping Lydia out of her thoughts. Lydia tore her gaze away from Allison's throat and forced herself to focus on her eyes. “She wondered if you had any specific preferences?”  
  
Lydia wrinkled her nose. “They all taste the same.”  
  
“Is It weird to get used to?” Allison asked, studying her carefully.   
  
“Surprisingly not.” Lydia replied, glancing away. “It tastes... Okay? It's like drinking soda when it's flat and warm.”  
  
Allison frowned. “That doesn't sound good.”  
  
“It's the price to pay for drinking bagged blood and not fresh.”  
  
“I'm sorry about that Lyds.”  
  
Lydia waved a hand. “It's not like you were the one who turned me.”

Allison's expression was apologetic and Lydia knew that the girl still blamed herself for it. Lydia understood, Allison had a hero complex and definitely had a thing about protecting Lydia from harm, watching her get turned must have been traumatising. Lydia is just glad she didn't remember.   
  
“At least now I have super vampire strength so I can protect you.” Lydia spoke up after a few moments of silence. Allison smiled before turning back to her lunch.

 

 

“We could drive over to the next county?” Stiles suggested. “Or track down some of those blood drives.”  
  
Lydia blinked back into focus, looking around to see if anyone had noticed her spacing out, thankfully they all seemed too lost in their conversation to pay attention to the blood thirsty vampire.   
  
That was the problem with relying on hospitals to get your blood, mortals needed it when they got hurt so her needs understandably came second and now the pack were trying to figure out how to get her blood before she lost it.   
  
“I've given blood before.” Allison spoke up. “I'll do it.”  
  
“No!” Lydia snapped, Allison span to face her, eyes wide with alarm. “I just... Don't want to rely on you for blood.”  
  
“It's just once Lyds...” Allison replied. “It'll be fine.”  
  
“No, Allison.” Lydia said, her voice firm. As much as she knows she wants Allison, wants her blood, it's just a bad idea.

When Allison shows up just after a run or a training session, her heart is beating so fast, pumping so much blood around her body that Lydia swears she can taste it. If she drank from Allison, she isn't sure she'd be able to stop.   
  
“We'll get you blood.” Scott said, breaking the tense silence building between the two girls and reminding Lydia that the rest of the pack were all piled into Derek's loft with them. “Just sit tight, okay?”

Lydia nodded. Sit tight. She could do that.

  
  
  
That was a lie.   
  
Lydia could feel the rain soaking through her clothes, she could see and hear the cars passing but it all faded to a white noise as her instincts took over.   
  
All she could see was the figure walking in front of her, all she could hear was the thrum of the heartbeat. She just had to wait for them to pass an alley so she could strike. Her skin itched with the need to taste blood.   
  
Her fangs pressed into her lips as she stalked closer, her hands clenched and unclenched as she caught the scent of sweat and skin.

They were just about to pass the alley, all she had to do was reach out and-  
  
“Lydia!”   
  
Lydia growled and turned, immediately locking onto Allison who was jogging across the street towards her.

“How did you find me?” Lydia asked over the rain.   
  
Allison stared at her lips for a long few moments before looking up to meet her gaze. “I stopped by your place, you weren't there, your room was trashed. I put two and two together.” She glanced at her lips again. “Your fangs are out.”  
  
Allison's heart was racing. Her blood was up, it was getting hard to focus. If Lydia needed to breathe, she doesn't think she'd be able to right now.

“Who were you hunting?” Allison asked.   
  
“I don't know.” Lydia replied. “I don't care.”

“Lydia, I can't let you hunt people. You don't know how much to take, you're... You need blood, you won't care about stopping.” Allison said.   
  
“And what?” Lydia growled. “You're going to stop me?”   
  
She knew she was being aggressive, out of control and bordering on feral and she was fully expecting Allison to snap back but to her credit, the girl just locked her jaw and took two steps closer.   
  
“I'm saying you shouldn't bite them. You should bite _me._ ”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You don't care about who you bite, not right now. With me... You would have an incentive to stop.” She hesitated. “You care about me.”  
  
“You don't know what you're getting yourself into Allison.” Lydia warned.   
  
Allison moved closer, weakening Lydia's already paper thin resolve.   
  
“I'm capable of making my own choices Lydia. You need blood, I'm offering you mine.” She tilted her head deliberately, exposing her neck to her. “I'm giving you a choice.”  
  
Lydia didn't need to hear anything else, she knew she was faster than a wolf, stronger too, probably and Allison was definitely caught off guard when Lydia grabbed her wrist. Twisting and pulling her into the alleyway and pushing her up against the wall, not hard enough to hurt her, but definitely enough to make her gasp in surprise. Allison's eyes were wide as Lydia pushed the wet hair away from her neck.   
  
“Are you sure?” Lydia asked, dragging her tongue over a spot on Allison's neck, revelling in the choked gasp.   
  
“Yes.” Allison muttered.   
  
Lydia sank her fangs in, blood immediately filling her mouth. She moaned against Allison's neck, surprised when Allison let out a sound of her own, body arching into Lydia's, hand fisting into her hair and pushing, encouraging her.  
  
Lydia planted her hands on either side of Allison's head, losing herself in the smell and taste of Allison and slowly she became aware of the sensation of the rain against her back, the race of Allison's heartbeat and the subtle rocking of Allison's hips against hers.  
  
“Lydia... Please.”

Lydia hesitated, not wanting to break away, not ready to stop. She knew she had to, this was Allison against her, making keening sounds and digging her nails into the back of Lydia's scalp.

Lydia pulled away, reluctantly and took a moment to stare at the marks she had made, blood still oozing from it and Lydia leant back in to lap some up before it dripped onto Allison's shirt.   
  
“What do you need?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Lydia obliged, pressing their lips together, feeling her fangs catch against Allison's lips and she could smell her everywhere and Lydia wanted more. She forced herself to break the kiss, pulling away and letting her eyes focus on Allison's dazed expression, the blood staining her lips, the still bleeding bites on her neck.   
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Are you?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I want to bite you again.”  
  
“I want you to bite me.”  
  
Allison was shaking though, her clothes were soaked through and Lydia had just taken what was probably more blood than she needed to.   
  
Lydia slipped her hands down to Allison's arms. “You were- are turned on by that, weren't you?”  
  
Allison swallowed. “I didn't know I would be.”

“Is your father home?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Lydia nodded slowly. “I'm going to take you back to your apartment.”  
  
“And then?”  
  
“Whatever you want.” Lydia cupped her jaw. “I'll do whatever you want.”  
  
Allison's breath hitched. “Will you bite me again?”  
  
“Is that all?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison bit her lip and glanced away. “No.”  
  
“Humour me?” Lydia whispered, leaning in to lick at her neck again, circling her hands around Allison's wrist and moving to hold them above her head.

“Take me home and I'll humour you all weekend.”  
  
“Now that is a promise I can get behind.”

 


	95. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm here. Stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergence post 3A I guess? But Kira and Malia are there too so?????
> 
> warning for brief talk/threat of suicide

 

  
“Stop messing with it.” Allison spoke up, a hand covering her own and stilling its movements.  
  
“I can't help it.” Lydia frowned. “Stupid cheap bandages.”  
  
“We were kind of limited Lyds.” Allison replied, moving her hand away. “Does it hurt?”

“It aches.”  
  
Allison tilted her head to the side. “And the nightmares?”  
  
“Still persistent.” Lydia muttered, to the point where she avoided sleeping.  
  
Allison frowned, pushing a hand through her hair as she nodded. “Okay. Stiles thinks that the thing that cut you injected you with some kind of poison.” She grabbed Lydia's hand. “I'm going to find that thing and we're going to fix this.”  
  
“I believe you.” Lydia replied.  
  
“Just hang in there.” Allison said, looking at Lydia with a fondness she had noticed more and more recently.

It had been almost three days since they had been attacked, they hadn't even been looking for a threat. It had just been her and Allison walking from Allison's car to Derek's loft when they had been attacked by a creature, tall and pale with black eyes and Allison was never one to walk around unarmed, had drawn a dagger and immediately launched herself into battle. Lydia had screamed for the pack but by the time Derek had sprinted out of the building, Allison had been thrown into the side of the car and Lydia had been stabbed in the arm with a spike that had slid out of its forearm.  
  
Honestly, werewolves were useless.

Allison stood up, frowning as she covered the space where her injury lay with her hand. “I'll meet you by my car?”  
  
“Yeah, we're going to Derek's right?”  
  
Allison nodded. “It's where all the books are now.”  
  
“Okay.” Lydia smiled up at Allison. She covered her hand with her own. “Go to class.”  
  
Allison laughed. “Okay, I'll see you later.”

 

Lydia wasn't sure when Derek's loft became the official pack hangout (she thinks it might have been when Stiles somehow got his hands on several spare keys) but it worked, there was always food for them and Derek had managed to fill a bookcase with books perfect to use for research.  
  
He also had a really comfortable sofa.

She was sat on it with Allison, her back was resting against Allison's shoulder, her legs stretched out across the sofa so that nobody else got any ideas, not that they minded. Derek had disappeared somewhere and Scott and Kira were sharing a chair and Stiles was sat on the floor in a way that looked deeply uncomfortable. She had no idea where Isaac or Malia were, probably searching the preserve for the creature. It was no secret that they both hated research.  
  
“Can't I go out there and y'know... _Hunt_?” Allison asked. “It's kinda what I do.”  
  
“We still don't know what we're dealing with Allison.” Scott said. “And we can't risk you getting hurt too.”  
  
“Besides, you're comfortable.” Lydia added, making a show of relaxing against her.

“Well I guess If you're comfortable...” Allison replied, rolling her eyes gently as she turns a page. “I should stay.”  
  
“Hmm.” Lydia closed her eyes. “Thank you.”  
  
  
  
“Wake up.”  
  
Lydia opened her eyes and grimaced at the bright fluorescent lights overhead, she sat up sluggishly and immediately a small container was put in front of her face. Lydia frowned at the brightly coloured pills inside and stared up at the nurse who held out a cup of water.

“You know the rules. Take them now. You have an appointment with Doctor Wick in ten minutes. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting.”  
  
Lydia glared at her. “I'm not taking these.”  
  
“Are we going to have a problem, Lydia?” The nurse asked.  
  
Lydia blanched, turning away and emptying the cap into her mouth, taking the water from her and draining its contents.  
  
“Let me see.”  
  
Lydia opened her mouth and the nurse hummed. “Don't be late to your appointment.”  
  
Lydia waited for her to leave before spitting the pills out from under her tongue, she moved from her bed and into the corner of her room, she had found a loose space in the wall and had promptly began to use it to hide her meds, she didn't know why she was here, why this was the side effect of the venom but she wasn't in the position right now to question it.  
  
It all felt too real and the most she could do was indulge until she woke up.  
  
As long as she didn't act out, they let her move around freely. She walked out of her room and into the halls, grimacing at the screams coming from the room opposite her. She did what she could to ignore the other patients, to see them al l as faceless figures moving around her, sitting beside her. She pulls her cardigan tighter around herself and makes her way to her appointment, mentally steeling herself for the next hour.  
  
“Tell me more about these... Delusions, Lydia.” Wick said, looking at her from over her notebook. He reminded her a lot of Deaton in the sense that she doesn't trust or like him at all and he seems to know a lot more about her than she would like.

“There's nothing to tell, really.” Lydia replied, making sure to hold his gaze.

“Really? You don't want to tell me about...” He looked back down to his notebook and flipped back a few pages. “Peter Hale? Scott McCall? Allison Argent?” He smiled as he looked back at her. “You don't want to tell me about them?”  
  
“Peter is a monster, Scott is a sweetheart and Allison is my best friend. There's really nothing else to say. Can I go now?”  
  
“I understand Lydia, life can be difficult and sometimes we get lost in our thoughts to escape. But you've taken it too far, it's unhealthy and I'm only trying to help you be free from that world.”  
  
“It's not that world I need to be free from.” Lydia spat. “And as soon as they find what caused this, I'm going to get out.”  
  
Wick gave her a slightly disappointed look. “Are you taking your medication?”  
  
“Whenever it's given to me.”  
  
He nodded. “We're going to increase your dosages.” He set the notebook down. “Tell me about Jackson.”

 

Lydia left forty five minutes later feeling even more frustrated and confused. They wouldn't let her go back to her room until after she ate lunch so she did so in silence.  
  
Whatever was happening it was clear that they were trying to convince her that her friends weren't real, that there were no such thing as werewolves or kitsunes or hunters.  
  
She could deal with it though. She knew what was real and she knew how to wake herself up.  
  
Lydia finished her lunch and quickly made her way back to her room, it was easy to convince the nurses that she was tired because of her meds.  
  
She didn't want to think about what would happen when they make the connection that her sleeping breaks her from the nightmare.

Lydia curled up on her bed, covering her ears with her hands to drown out the screams and closed her eyes, counting back from one hundred slowly.

 

“Lydia, hey, calm down.” Allison's voice was soft and soothing, the arm around her waist grounding her.  
  
Lydia opened her eyes and looked around, letting out a sigh of relief at finding she was back in Derek's loft.

The pack were watching her carefully, as far as she could tell, they hadn't moved from their spots. Allison's hand was rubbing her back slowly.  
  
“Were you back there?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia mumbled, turning to face her and seeing the concern etched into her face. “I was.”  
  
“Well you're back now.” Scott spoke up.  
  
“And we figured it out.” Stiles added.  
  
“What is it?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Well, we can't pronounce its name and it's probably best that none of us try...” Stiles glanced around at the group who all nodded in agreement. “But the general gist is that the hallucinations will grow increasingly worse until they eventually become your permanent state of mind.”

“But why am I in an asylum? Of all places?”

“Maybe it's a psychological thing.” Kira suggested. “We live in a world with werewolves and kitsunes and everything so it'd make sense for the hallucinations to be set in a place that will try to convince you that we aren't real.”  
  
“But we are.” Allison mumbled, pressing closer to Lydia. “We're here.”  
  
Lydia turned to drop her head on the girls shoulder. “I know you are.”

Allison's hand came up to press against her forehead. “You feel like you're starting to burn up.”  
  
“It's fine.” Lydia murmured. “I can't fall asleep again, I'll go back there.”  
  
“Which is why we need to find the Gla- No you're right I'm not going to try and pronounce it.” Allison shook her head.

“But in the meantime, we're going to have to stock up on coffee and redbull.” Stiles said.  
  
Allison turned to press her forehead to the side of Lydia's head. “We're going to do this.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
“Mrs Martin, you have to understand the severity of Lydia's problems.”  
  
Lydia blinks and looks around, finding herself back in Wick's office and... She couldn't remember falling asleep. She looked to her right to where her mother and father were sat and frowned.  
  
Her dad was wearing his wedding ring.  
  
“We know what her condition is.” He said. “We want to know what's happening.”  
  
“Lydia's delusions are multi layered,” Wick replied. “She has created an intricate web to support her primary delusion. She's surrounded herself with friends, many of whom have their own superpowers of their own to protect her from the dangers of the world, who are as real to her as you or me- more so, unfortunately.”  
  
Lydia shook her head. No, this place wasn't real. Her parents were divorced, her father was in New York, throwing money around to impress girls closer to her age than his own. Wick wasn't real, he was just a nightmare, a side effect to the venom and it was getting stronger, she knows she hadn't fallen asleep this time.

“Together, they face monsters, created from Lydia's fears, Peter for example was a manifestation of the man who assaulted her. The police report attached to her file clearly states that she described him as having a 'wolfish grin' so It was only natural that her mind turn him into a predator.” He sighed and glanced over to her for a brief moment, watching as she curled in on herself on the small armchair. “Every time we think we're getting through to her, more enemies magically appear and she's-  
  
“The creature.” Lydia mumbled, trying to move from the chair. “It did this to me, I need to-”  
  
“Lydia,” Her mothers hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
“Lydia, it's alright.” Wick said, planting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back into the chair. “It can't hurt you here. You're with your family.”  
  
Lydia shook her head, refusing to look at them. “Allison?” She called, hoping that she would hear her.  
  
“That's the hunter, right?” Her father asked.

“The protector. Her best friend.” Wick nodded. “Lydia inserted her into her delusion, brought her into her life as someone to talk to before Peter's attack, rewriting her entire history of Beacon Hills in the need to have someone to develop a close bond to. Lydia turned her into a hunter, a protector to defend her from Jackson- the kanima, was it?”

Lydia lifted her head to meet his gaze and nodded.  
  
“How can she protect you when she's part of the reason you're here?” He asked.  
  
“Shut up.” Lydia muttered, bringing her hands up to her ears, her mothers grip on her hand tightened.  
  
“Lydia, listen to what the doctor's saying. It's important.”  
  
Lydia shook her head. “She's trying to help me.”

“Why are you holding onto her Lydia? What is so important about her?”

 

“Lydia I'm here.” Allison's hands are on her face, they're between the aisles of the library, books spread out around her. “I'm here. Stay with me.”  
  
“Focus, Lydia.” Wicks voice is stern, pulling her back. “She isn't real. None of it is real.”

“Focus on us Lydia, we're your family.” Her mothers voice was pleading.  
  
“Stop it!” Lydia hissed, closing her eyes.

“What options do we have doctor?” her father asked.  
  
  
“Stay with me.” Allison begged, bracing their foreheads together. “This is real. Just focus on my voice.”  
  
  
“It's clear that her grounding force is her friends, this Allison character specifically. Her delusions are getting stronger, more frequent. I would like to stay on this route, to let her break free of her own accord.”  
  
“And if that doesn't work?”  
  
Wick gives her a steady look. “We'll talk about other more... Powerful methods.”

“Allison-” Lydia whispered.

 

“I'm here.”  
  
“Is this real?”

“Lydia, Lydia, no-”  
  
  
  
“This is real.” Allison's lips are near her own, whispering the words between them so softly Lydia can feel them. “Stay with me.”

Lydia presses forward, just enough for their lips to meet, it's enough to make the moment feel real, to make the world around her come back into focus. The feeling of tears on her cheeks makes her pull back, just enough to make out Allison's face clearly and there are tears staining her cheeks too.

“Hey.” Allison whispered, shifting her weight from one knee to the other.  
  
“Hey.” Lydia echoed.  
  
Allison let out a sound of relief and pulled Lydia into a hug, lips pressed to her hair. “You zoned out on the way to class, Kira couldn't bring you out of it. She sat you down here and called me...” She pulled back and wiped her thumbs under Lydia's eyes, lingering. “It took so long for you to hear me.”  
  
“My parents were there.” Lydia replied quietly. “The doctor... Wick he- he was explaining everything to them and I just...” She took a breath as she held Allison's concerned gaze. “For a second... I think I believed him.”  
  
Allison's eyes widened slightly, just enough for Lydia to notice as she sat back on her heels and took Lydia's hands in her own.  
  
“Okay, I'm going to take you home and-” She turned her head to her right. “Kira?”  
  
“I'll call the pack.”  
  
Lydia's head followed the sound to where Kira was standing a few feet away, she felt a little bad that she hadn't even noticed that the girl was stood there.  
  
“Can we go to your place?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Yeah Lyds, course we can.”

 

“They're all out there looking.” Allison said, setting her phone down on the nigh stand and sitting on the bed beside. “They're going to find that fucking thing.”  
  
Lydia nodded slowly and let the silence fall around them. She felt awful, the sleepless nights are catching up on her, her fever is getting worse and there's a persistent hum in her head that she can't seem to shake. She had caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she made her way to Allison's room and she looked like she was dying.  
  
She could tell that Allison wanted to ask about the hallucination but she could also see the worry in her expression, like she didn't want to ask In case she made Lydia feel worse.  
  
“He said I created you all so that I would feel safe... That... I was attacked in the 'real' world and I created Peter from that trauma and the rest of you to deal with it...”  
  
“Lydia...”  
  
“They said you were what was keeping me from staying lucid and that they were going to consider other options if I don't stop soon.”  
  
Hurt and fear filled Allison's face. “Other options?”  
  
“I think they're going to lobotomise me.”  
  
“No.” Allison shook her head. “No it won't come to that.” She moved forward and cupped Lydia's face with one hand and pressed their foreheads together. “I'm not going to let that happen to you.”  
  
“He's so convincing Allison.” Lydia muttered, reaching up to take hold of Allison's wrist, feeling he pulse beneath her fingertips. “He has an explanation for everything.”  
  
“He's an hallucination caused by the venom, he's in _your_ head Lyds. He's as smart as you are. You're a genius and therefore so is he.” Lydia watched her smile. “This place is obviously the real world because you're one of a kind.”

Lydia smiled, if not for Allison's optimism more than anything else. But there was a small voice in the back of her mind that put doubt there, telling her that if she created this world, then why wouldn't she make herself the smartest? The most popular? The most attractive?  
  
But then there's Allison.

Not even in her wildest dreams could she imagine someone like Allison Argent.  
  
“Distract me?” Lydia asked instead.  
  
It was easier than vocalising the fears beginning to claw at her.

“What can I do?” Allison replied.

“Kiss me again?”  
  
Allison hesitated for a moment before she gave a small nod and leant in, capturing Lydia's bottom lip between her own and sucking. With each press of lips Lydia felt her anxieties ease, her worries faded until all she could focus on was Allison's lips on her own, Allison's hair tangled around her fingers, Allison's arm around her neck and pulling her closer, the hand on her hips stroking in small circles and the breathy little sounds Allison lets out between kisses.  
  
Every kiss she gets from Allison feels full of love, full of affection and it's all Lydia can do to cling to Allison and get lost in the sensation until Allison eases her down until her back meets the mattress and the kisses get longer, lazier until Allison breaks it, hovering close enough so that their noses are brushing.  
  
“Do you feel distracted?” Allison asked quietly.

“Yeah.”  
  
“Do you need more?”

“Can you hold me?”  
  
Allison smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
She shifted and Lydia rolled onto her side to accommodate her and felt Allison press herself along Lydia's back, wrapping her arms around Lydia's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.  
  
They lie like that for what feels like forever, the silence, once stifling, now feels comforting.

“What does this mean for us?” Allison asked suddenly, her voice apprehensive.

Lydia wiggled her fingers until they're linked with Allison's.  
  
“I love you Allison, more than I realised.” Lydia closed her eyes. “There was one thing that Wick said that was true.”  
  
There were a few seconds before Allison spoke again. “What was that?”  
  
“That you ground me. You're my anchor Allison.”  
  
Allison's nose brushed against her ear. “Lydia.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
A soft kiss on her cheek. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
“This is what I know to be true, Lydia.” Wick linked his hands together and set them down in front of him on the desk. “Jackson was part of your delusion because he made you safe. When he turned abusive, you turned him into a monster, a kanima. What is a kanima?”  
  
“It's a lizard.”  
  
“And in your delusion you saved him, correct?”

Lydia nodded.

“Because you wanted to believe that he was still the boy you fell In love with.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“I-” Lydia frowned. “It's more complicated than that.”  
  
“Explain it to me then.”  
  
“Why” Lydia asked. “So you can just turn it on me? No thanks.”  
  
Wicks raised an eyebrow. “So you acknowledge that there is a flaw in your delusion?”  
  
“I acknowledge the fact that I'm not in the mood to have you twist my mind to try and make me think that everyone I love doesn't exist.” She holds up a finger. “Which won't work, by the way.”  
  
“You've been spending more time rooted here in reality though, haven't you?” He asked. “You're beginning to have doubts.”  
  
“No I'm not.” Lydia replied. “The venom is taking its toll on me. The pack are finding the creature.”

“It's taking a long time, isn't it? Why is that?”  
  
“The preserve is big. There has to be someone with me all the time because Allison needs to shower and rest sometimes.”  
  
“Tell me about Allison.”  
  
“I love her.”  
  
“You love her? She isn't real.”  
  
Lydia shot out of her seat, slamming her palms onto the table. “My feelings for her are too real to be a dream!”  
  
“Look at yourself, Lydia. You wouldn't act like this. This girl is a delusion, a face to your dark side.”  
  
“You're wrong!”  
  
“She isn't real.”  
  
“Yes she is!”

Two nurses storm into the room, obviously hearing her outburst and each taking an arm and pulling her back.  
  
“We'll try again tomorrow Lydia, once you've calmed down.”

 

“Lydia, breathe, breathe. I'm here.” Allison's voice is soft in her ear, rocking her gently, her arms wrapped securely around her waist and pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
Lydia dug her nails into Allison's arms, eyes screwed shut as she adjusted. “She's real.”  
  
“I'm here.”  
  
“Alli...”  
  
“Stay with me.” Allison whispered. “Stay with me.”  
  
Lydia let herself relax in Allison's grip and they both sank to the floor. Stiles was watching them carefully from the corner of the room, eyes wide and terrified.

It took a few moments for everything to come back to her, Stiles offered her a glass of water.  
  
“What happened?” She asked.  
  
“We found the cure,” He explained, gesturing to a book on the table beside him. “We were talking about how it would take like a day for the antidote to brew and then you started thousand yard staring and then...” He frowned. “You started yelling.”  
  
“But it's okay, it's over, you're back.” Allison muttered.  
  
“It's getting worse.” Lydia sighed.  
  
Allison's grip tightened on her. “I know.” She moved around to kiss her gently. “Don't give up on us.”  
  
“I won't give up on you.” Lydia whispered, sagging against Allison. “I can't.”

* * *

  
  
  
It was getting worse, stronger.  
  
The world around her was shifting.  
  
She would down a hallway and the walls would crack and peel to reveal the horrible pale green walls of the asylum underneath.  
  
She's sat at the lunch table with the pack.  
  
No. Now she's alone, a patient threw their pie at another.  
  
Back at Derek's loft.  
  
No, Wick's office.  
  
Allison's hands holding her own gently as they kiss.  
  
She's restrained to the bed.

It's too much, Lydia doesn't know if she's awake or asleep. Real or not real. Who is friend and who is enemy.  
  
She just wants to lock herself away and cover her ears with her hands and forget.  
  
Just....  
  
Just fucking forget it all.

 

Just give her Allison.  
  
Let her have Allison.

  
  
“Allison,” Lydia gasps against her neck. “I'm losing it.”  
  
“No, you're here.” Allison replied. “You're with me.”

Lydia digs her fingers into Allison's shoulder, pulling her closer. “Don't let me go.”  
  
“I won't.” Allison pulled back to stare down at her. “I'll always be here Lydia. I've got you.”  
  
“I need more Allison.”  
  
“What do you need?” She asked.  
  
“Touch me, please.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, _please._ ”  
  
Their clothes lie in a tangled heap beside the bed. Lydia winds up in Allison's lap, arms wrapped around Allison's neck, foreheads braced together and gasping sweet nothings into the air between them. Sweat clings to their skin and Lydia can taste it against her lips when she bites down on Allison's shoulder to stifle her cries as Allison curls two fingers perfectly inside of her.

“I love you.” Lydia whispered against her lips, she's coiled tight, on the edge and waiting to break.  
  
“I love you too.” Allison replied. “It's okay, I've got you.”  
  
Lydia buries her face in Allison's neck and cries as she comes.  
  
They lie face to face afterwards, Allison's arm around her waist and holding her close and there's so much love in those eyes Lydia can't even begin to understand how she could doubt this girl.

 

* * *

 

“They're not really your friends, Lydia. They're just... Tricks, keeping you from getting healthy.” Her mother said.  
  
“Stop.” Lydia whimpered. “Please.”

It was getting too much, to constantly be told she's wrong, that everything she knows is a lie. It's too much to hold onto both. No two objects can occupy the same space at the same time, eventually, something has to give and Lydia feels like she's being pulled apart.  
  
  
“Lydia.”  
  
Allison's hands are on her face, Stiles is on the phone behind her, pacing.  
  
“Allison...”  
  
“Hang in there.”

  
“Lydia. You need to let her go. She isn't real.” Her father said.  
  
“You have to do whatever it takes to convince yourself that.” Wicks added. “Remove her from your life.”  
  
“No.” Lydia whined, she tried to slap her hands over her ears.

 

“That was Scott, they got it.” He crouched beside Allison, her hands were around Lydia's wrists. “Hear that Lyds? We're going to get that antidote.”  
  
“See?” Allison smiled. “You're gonna be okay.”  
  
“They'll be here in five minutes.”  
  
“I can't hold on.” Lydia whispered.  
  
It felt like the room around them was shaking, a desk in place of the coffee table, dim lights instead of the bright, openness the windows provide.  
  
“Yes you can.” Allison replied. “Stay with me.”

  
“She's losing it.” Wick stood.  
  
“What does that mean?” Her mother asked, panicked, she turned to Lydia and reached out, Lydia flinched away.  
  
“It means she's choosing her delusions over reality.”  
  
“What do we do?” Her father asked.  
  
“I think it's time we took matters into our own hands.”  
  
“No!” Lydia screamed, launching to her feet and grabbing a pen from his desk before moving away and pressing her back to the wall, aiming the pen towards her throat. “Stay back.”  
  
Her mother took a step closer. “Lydia-”  
  
“Stay back!” She screamed.  
  
  
Allison held her hands up in surrender, eyes wide and full of tears. “Lydia... It's okay. Please... Put the gun down.”  
  
Lydia blinked at the gun in her hand, wavering when she realised she was pointing it at Allison.  
  
Where had the gun come from?  
  
Judging from the panicked and guilty look on Stiles' face, she didn't need to think too hard.  
  
“Lydia... Put the gun down. Please.” Allison's voice cracked as she took a step closer.  
  
  
“Don't take another step!” Lydia screamed, fully aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks. “Or I'll stab this right into my jugular.”  
  
“Lydia.” Wick's voice still retained that eerily calm. “Think about what you're doing."  


“What's more real? A sick girl in an institution? Or a girl who runs with wolves and and a fox and a hunter?”

 

She watched a tear roll down Allison's cheek. “I know how it must sound... But you know this is real. I know you do.”  
  
“Do I?” Lydia demanded.  
  
“Yes.” Allison nodded. “God, Lydia, yes. What we have... You and me... It's too- it's real. I'm real.”

  
“If I kill the me here then I'll stay with Allison.” Lydia sobbed. “I need her.”

“No, no, no. Lydia, _Lydia._ Point the gun back at me.” Allison urged. “Focus on me.” She moved closer and all Lydia could focus on was the cool press of metal on her temple, the sweat on her palms as she held onto the gun.

“Put the gun down. We've got the gla- thing. We just need time to get the antidote. It's just a little while longer.”  
  
“Alli... I _can't._ ”  
  
“Yes you can.” Allison closed the distance between them and hand slowly reaching up to wrap around her wrist. “I know you can. You're so strong Lyds.”  
  
Lydia choked on a sob as she let Allison pull the gun from her hands.

 

She was thrown to the floor, pen knocked from her hand, arm pulled out and she felt the prick of the needle in her skin.  
  
Lydia looked up to see her mother staring down at her.  
  
  
  
She collapsed into Allison's arms, both of them fell to the ground as Allison gathered her close, pressing kisses to her face and hair.  
  
“I've got you.” Allison whispered. “Stay with me.”

Lydia closed her eyes and pressed closer to Allison's trembling form, so lost in the girls heartbeat she barely registered the rest of the pack turning up.

* * *

 

She was probably breaking Allison's hand with how tightly she was holding it, even though the girl would never admit it.  
  
There was nothing more they could do but wait for Stiles and Deaton to finish making the antidote.  
  
Waiting was the worst.  
  
She couldn't stay in one place for long, alternating between the two spaces as easily as blinking. One moment she's huddled in the corner of a room, pulling at the straight jacket and the next she's kissing Allison, biting and marking. Anything to keep herself fixed in reality.

Sleeping was a challenge but it passed the time and Lydia tried not to feel hurt when Allison made sure there were no weapons lying around. The night before had scared them all and Lydia has rarely seen Allison lose her composure like she had in that moment.

 

She still can't believe that Allison would rather her point the gun at her rather then against her own temple.

 

Allison's phone rang and they both stared at it for a moment, letting it ring.  
  
“I think it's time.” Allison said.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
Lydia nodded and Allison picked the phone up.  
  
“Hello?”

  
“I know what you're thinking Lydia.” Wicks crouched in front of her, her parents stood behind her. “You're thinking of letting go.”  
  
“I'm staying with my pack, with Allison.”  
  
  
Stiles set the cup In front of her, it was green and smoking slightly and smelt like liquorice?  
  
“It's probably as bad as it looks.” Stiles agreed. “But you have to drink it all.”  
  
Allison's hand rubbed the back of her neck. “You did It Lyds, I knew you could.” She pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Wake up Lydia!” Natalie yelled, finally losing her patience. Lydia flinched away. “None of that is real! Your friends? They don't exist. There are no werewolves or druids or kitunes and there certainly aren't any hunters who will love protect you!”

“No no no, Lydia, focus.” Allison's hands are on her cheeks. “Stay with me.”  
 

“They're killing you!” Natalie grabbed her shoulders and shook her, hard. “If you don't stop this you may as well be dead!”  
  
  
“I can't lose you Lydia, stay with me.”  
  
Allison's forehead against her own.  
  
Her mothers grip on her shoulders.

Stiles whispered words of encouragement.  
  
Her fathers steely glare.  
  
“I've got you Lydia.”  
  
“Let her go Lydia.”  
  
“I'll stay with you.” Allison's lips against her own.  
  
“Make your choice Lydia.”

“Even if you don't stay with me.” Her voice breaks.  
  
“Choose!”

 

 

 

 

Lydia opens her eyes. “I'm sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this was based on that one Buffy episode >:)


	96. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He says I'm the type of person who would get into a van with the promise of puppies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Human

“Do you see him?” Kira asked, looking around nervously.

“Kira there are literally over a thousand people here and we don't know what he looks like.” Danny frowned, turning his attention away from painting Stiles' cheeks. 

“You said Derek would meet us here, right?” Lydia asked, watching as Danny painted a stripe of pink at the top of Stiles' cheek, completing the bisexual flag. 

Kira nodded. “He said he'd meet us here.” Her eyes widened. “And he said he was bringing a friend, is that okay?”

“The more the merrier.” Danny smiled. “Who are they?”

“Allison.”

“Pronouns?” Stiles asked. 

“She/her.”

“Awesome.” Danny nodded. “Hey Lyds, you sure you don't want face paint? I have the pan colours.”

“I'll pass.” Lydia replied. “I already have my nails done thank you.” She added, waving her fingers and showing off the bright polish.

“Okay Kira so what does Derek look like?” Lydia asked, scanning the crowd.

“Um... I think he's pretty tall, he has dark hair, stubble...” 

It was hard to really see anyone over the crowd, especially considering Lydia is far from being vertically inclined but what she could see was a person towering so much over the rest of the crowd and okay, there's no way that they're actually that tall and that logically they must be sitting on someone’s shoulders. 

As they move closer Lydia sees their wide, happy smile and dark curls spilling over their shoulders as they scan the crowd. 

Their gaze landed near Lydia and their eyes widened as they looked down and said something before focusing back on Lydia. 

“Kira, is that Allison and Derek?”

Kira moved up onto the tips of her toes and a wide grin broke out on her lips. “Yeah!”

And okay, from what she's seen so far of Allison, she is very attractive and definitely sat on an equally attractive and very much shirtless Derek's shoulders. 

“Are they together?” Danny asked.

Kira shook her head. “They're like soulmates of the purely platonic variety. He's very protective of her.”

“Hey Kira.” Derek greeted as Allison climbed off of his back. “Sorry we're late, Allison wanted a flag.”

“It's a cape.”

“Allison. It's a flag, tying it around your neck doesn't make it a cape.”

Allison folded her arms over her chest and huffed. “Well not with that attitude.” She grinned suddenly and looked at Lydia. “Hey, I'm Allison.”

“Oh right!” Kira clapped her hands together. “Derek, Allison. This is Lydia, Stiles and his boyfriend Danny.”

“Good to meet you.” Allison grinned.

“Kira's told me a lot about you all.” Derek said.

“I should point out that that is totally a cape.” Stiles spoke up.

“Yes! Thank you!” Allison turned to him and Lydia could clearly see the bisexual flag tied around her like a cape. “Bi buddy!” She laughed, pointing to Stiles' cheek. 

“Hell yeah.” He held out his fist which Allison bumped happily.

“Do you want your face painted?” Danny asked. “We still have time until the parade starts.”

“Oh my God, yes.” Allison gasped. “But only if Derek gets the ace flag on his chest.”

“What?” Derek frowned. 

“You're not wearing a shirt, you may as well put something that.” Allison shrugged. 

“Fine.”

“Awesome.” Allison grinned. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Lydia couldn't help but laugh at the girls excitement and she swore it just made Allison smile more. 

 

By the time they actually ended up walking through the parade, Lydia had figured out that Allison was literally the embodiment of puppies, sugar and happiness. 

Derek and Kira were on her right, talking intently. Lydia didn't really know much about Derek beyond Kira had crossed paths with him on a forum, it was thanks to him that she learned about asexuality and could finally identify herself. So for that, Lydia liked him enough. 

Stiles and Danny were pretty much attached at the lips and Allison...

She was somewhere.

Derek paused mid sentence and looked around with a concerned frown until his gaze focused somewhere in the distance. 

A few moments later Allison came running back up to them, pink feather boa wrapped around her neck. 

“Allison-”

“I was talking to the drag queens!” 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and turned back to Kira, leaving Lydia to stare at Allison for a few moments. 

“He gets worried.” She shrugged. “He says I'm the type of person who would get into a van with the promise of puppies.”

Lydia was having trouble shaking the mental image of Allison surrounded by puppies. 

“Well maybe you can stay still long enough to keep me company?” Lydia asked. 

“Better yet, why don't you take Lydia with you the next time you decide to wander off?” Derek suggested. 

Both him and Kira were wearing matching expressions and Lydia is pretty certain that they planned this.

Yeah... Lydia wasn't going to complain.

“I saw an ice-cream cart up ahead.” Allison said, turning to focus her attention on Lydia. “Do you like ice-cream?”

Lydia smiled. “Yeah I do.”

“Can I buy you ice-cream?”

“Sure.” Lydia laughed. “I'd like that.”

Allison reached out to grab Lydia's wrist but hesitated at the last second, glancing over to Derek. Lydia decided to bridge the gap and take Allison's hand, smiling at her beaming grin and allowed herself to be manoeuvred through the crowd. 

“Keep your phone on!” Derek yelled after them. 

 

“What do you do?” Allison asked once they were both armed with ice-cream, hands still linked and swinging idly between them. 

“I'm in college, math student.” Lydia replied. “What about you? Are you in college?”

Allison wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “It's not for me. Too much....” She gestured wildly with the hand holding her ice-cream and Lydia is impressed that it doesn't fly into the face of the adorable lesbian couple to their left. “Words.” Is what Allison eventually decided on. “I get bored easy.”

Lydia nodded in understanding. 

“I work at the gym with Derek. Self defence teacher.”

“So you're always active then, huh?” Lydia smirked. 

Allison nodded vigorously. “It's fun. I do intro classes. You should come.”

“Maybe I will.” Lydia replied. Allison was definitely forward, impulsive, almost. Lydia really didn't mind. “You and Derek are close, aren't you?”

“He's pretty much eighty percent of my impulse control.” She said, pausing to take a huge bite of her ice-cream, almost immediately grimacing. “Fuck.” 

“Headache?”

Allison nodded through her grimace and Lydia could only laugh harder.

“Come on,” She squeezed Allison's hand. “Lets go find the others, we're at pride, we need to party.”

 

“Did you and Derek plan on setting me and Allison up?” Lydia asked, dropping into the seat beside Kira. 

They had all decided to ditch pride early, Stiles and Danny were on the verge of being arrested for public indecency, Derek and Kira were more interested in talking about music and Stiles and Allison had been on the receiving end of several 'pick a side' comments, Derek had suggested they head to a bar or somewhere quieter (as he kept a tight grip on Allison's arm to stop her from launching at some guy who had insulted Lydia) and they had all readily agreed. 

“Planned on it? Not at all.” Kira replied, looking over to where Derek and Allison were playing pool against each other. “But the two of you seem to go together well.” 

“She's definitely something else.”

Kira nodded. “But she listens to you, Derek was impressed that you managed to make math interesting to her.”

“It's a special skill.”

Kira grinned. “Do you like her?”

“I do.” Lydia laughed. “I think I should ask her out on a date.”

“You definitely should.” Kira agreed. 

“She strikes me as the type to like theme parks and fun stuff, don't you think?”

“Duh.” Kira rolled her eyes. 

They both looked over as Allison laughed loudly, a wide grin on her face as Derek ruffled her hair with a fond smile and yeah she can definitely see the platonic soulmates thing. 

“I'm glad you met Derek.” Lydia said suddenly. 

“Because you met Allison?”

“No, dork. Because you're happy again.” Lydia replied. “Ever since the two of you started talking you've been smiling more. It's nice.”

Kira smiled. “Thank you.”

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Lydia cleared her throat. “Okay, moment over.”

“You going to go ask Allison out?”

“Yep.” Lydia got out of her seat. “Try and call Stiles and Danny? They can have sex whenever they want, we're supposed to be hanging out.”

“Sure, good luck!” 

Lydia waved her off as she made her way over to where Derek and Allison were still talking.

“Hey Lydia.” Derek greeted.

“Can I talk to Allison?”

Derek gave her a knowing smile and winked at Allison before drifting over towards Kira. Allison frowned as he left and turned to Lydia.

“Wanna play pool?”

“Sure.” Lydia replied. “But I'm really good.”

“Good! Derek's shit.”

Lydia laughed loudly as Allison began to set up. “Hey, so I was wondering if you were free on Friday?” 

Allison almost dropped a ball as she whipped her head around towards Lydia. “I- yeah?”

“Do you like mini golf?”

“More than life itself.” Allison replied with a tone so serious Lydia had to hold back another laugh. 

“So you wouldn't be opposed to going on a date with me on Friday?” Lydia asked. 

“I'd like to date you.” Allison nodded. 

“Great.” Lydia smiled. 

“Derek!” Allison turned to where he was sat with Kira. “I have a date!”

“Well done!” Derek called back. 

Allison beamed at Lydia. “Just because I like you and we're going on a date, it doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you.” She gestured to the pool table. “I still want to win.”

“Good, so do I.” Lydia replied, bumping their hips together. “Lets see what you've got Argent.”


	97. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes but she's still very pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full prompt is Carnival (or something like it)   
> So I went liberal af

 

 

“Shouldn't you be working?” Scott asked.   
  
Allison leant against the booth. “I am working.”

“How is standing here talking to me working?” He replied with a smirk, taking tickets from a couple and directing them to the nearest set of bumper cars.

“Because I am a delight to be around McCall!” Allison yelled after him. “And the ghost train got shut down so I am free for the night but because I am amazing I decided to stick around to help.”

“How kind of you.” Scott drawled, taking another set of tickets and smiling at the excited kids. “Enjoy the ride.” He turned back to Allison. “Why?”  
  
Allison shrugged, looking down the line at the people still waiting to be seated. “I hardly have anything else to do.”

Scott hummed, frowning suddenly. “Is that Lydia Martin?”  
  
Allison's head whipped around so fast she almost fell, Scott only just managing to steady her arm and surely enough there was Lydia, tight lipped as she stood beside Jackson Whittemore.  
  
“She doesn't look happy.” Scott said.   
  
“Yes but she's still very pretty.” Allison sighed. “And she's on a date with Jackson.”  
  
“You should have asked her out.” Scott replied.   
  
“Like she would have said yes.” Allison laughed. “We're in different worlds. She would never go for someone like you-”  
  
“What? Someone honest, kind, funny, beautiful...”  
  
“I'm going to stop you right there.” Allison laughed, pushing at his shoulder. “It's both depressing and ego boosting.” She glanced over as Lydia and Jackson got closer. “And they're here.”  
  
“McCall, Argent. Why am I not surprised to see you both working here?” Jackson sneered.   
  
“Probably because you have two eyes and a brain?” Allison replied immediately. “Well, I assume you have a brain. Still waiting for any scientific proof on that one.”  
  
Allison caught Lydia's lip curl up into a brief smile.

“Watch yourself Argent.”  
  
“Or what? You'll cry for Daddy?”  
  
“You-”  
  
“Okay!” Scott stepped between them both. “Jackson, are you two getting on the ride, or not?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Scott held his hand out for the tickets and Jackson immediately pushed them into his hand.   
  
“Come on Lydia.” Jackson put an arm around her shoulder. “We should let them get back to work.”  
  
“Maybe you should stop treating them like animals, Jackson?” Lydia said curtly. “Oh and I want my own car.” She added, directing her attention to Scott.   
  
“Oh, sure. Right this way.”

 

Allison stuck next to the booth while Scott finished seating people, flicking through the music. Scott slapped her hands away when he got back and started the ride.   
  
It was fun to watch as the kids would chase each other around in circles, bumping into each other and screaming as they moved around.   
  
What Allison was more impressed by, was the way Lydia immediately made a bee line towards Jackson with a sinister grin on her face as she crashed into him head first.   
  
“Okay so Lydia is trying to kill him.” Scott mumbled.   
  
“Yep.” Allison nodded.   
  
“I shouldn't let her to head first collisions.”

“She's smiling. We let her kill the boy.”  
  
“She doesn't strike me as the type to stick around on a date when she isn't having fun.” Scott said.   
  
“Yeah.” Allison agreed.   
  
“You should ask her out on a date.”  
  
“While she's on a date?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“You're insane.”  
  
Scott grinned. “You're considering it.”  
  
“I am.” Allison watched her crash into him again. “I've considered it.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“I'm going to ask her on a date.”

“And if she says yes, you piss off Jackson too. It's a win win.”  
  
Allison nodded seriously. “Maybe I can punch him.”  
  
“Yeah you'll probably get fired.” Scott replied. “And you need the money.”  
  
Allison groaned. “I know.”  
  
The rest of the ride passed quickly, all the while Allison watched people crash into each other. Once it was over, she caught Lydia smile at her though the crowd as everyone left the ride and Allison could just stand there and watch her leave with Jackson.”  
  
“Aren't you supposed to be asking her to go out with you?” Scott asked.

“Shit.”  
  
Scott sighed heavily and pushed at her shoulder. “They were heading towards the Ferris wheel.”  
  
“I'm gone.” Allison saluted and ran after them.   
  
The perk to working at a fair was knowing her way around.  
  
That and free food, but there was a time and a place for that.   
  
Allison stared up at the Ferris wheel, frowning as she spotted Lydia and Jackson in one of the seats.   
  
“Allison?” Isaac frowned. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Ghost train broke, I'm on a mission.” Allison replied, watching as they got closer.   
  
“A mission?”   
  
Allison flashed him a grin before running towards the wheel, seating herself between Lydia and Jackson as they both let out sounds of alarms. Isaac yelled in protest along with several of the other people on the ride.   
  
“Argent, what the fuck are you doing!?” Jackson demanded.   
  
Allison turned her back on him and okay, definitely a tight squeeze and they were getting pretty high up.   
  
“Hey Lydia.”  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow as she clung to the seat. “Allison.”  
  
“Do you want to go out on a date with me?”  
  
“Hey!” Jackson snapped.   
  
Allison turned back to him. “Hey.” She twisted back to Lydia. “So?”  
  
The ride came to an abrupt stop.   
  
“Allison!” Isaac yelled. “Two to a seat, you know that!”  
  
Allison smiled sheepishly down at him. “Sorry!” She looked around and shrugged. “Okay then.” She reached out and grabbed the bars and twisted so that she was facing Lydia and Jackson.  
  
“Allison!” Lydia gasped. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Allison!” Isaac yelled.   
  
Oh yeah, she was probably going to get fired.  
  
“Will you go out with me?” Allison asked.   
  
“She's on a date with me.” Jackson replied.   
  
“And she looks like she's having so much fun.” Allison said. “Is he being a dick?”   
  
Lydia shrugged. “It's not the worst date I've had. But It's definitely up there.”  
  
“What?” Jackson glared. “Seriously?”  
  
“You've spent half of the evening insulting everybody you meet and texting your friends.” Lydia replied.   
  
“So when Isaac decides to start the ride again so that we can get off of this, do you want to go get milkshakes or something?”  
  
“Milkshakes?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Or something.” Allison did her best attempt at a shrug. “Isaac! Please start the ride! I'm slipping!”  
  
“Jesus Christ, hold on Allison.” Lydia gasped. “I'll go out with you but you can't die.”  
  
Allison grinned, as the ride set back into motion. Allison tightened her grip on the bar and grinned at Lydia's soft smile and Jackson's irritated face.   
  
  
  
“So.” Allison cleared her throat as she wiped her palms on her jeans.   
  
“Milkshakes?” Lydia suggested. She turned to Jackson. “You can leave now.”  
  
“So we aren't hooking up?” Jackson asked.   
  
“Hell would have to freeze over first.” Lydia replied immediately.   
  
“I wasted eight dollars on this for nothing?”  
  
“Dating Lydia is a privilege, Whittemore.” Allison snapped. “If it bothers you that much I'll pay you back.”  
  
“Forget it.” Jackson waved a hand. A blonde girl walked past and his gaze followed her. “Hey there!” He moved after her.   
  
“Well at least he doesn't seem that bothered.” Lydia frowned.   
  
“I'm sorry about him.”  
  
“It's fine.” Lydia shrugged. “He was being a dick, I was planning on leaving anyway.”  
  
Allison laughed. “So you want to get out of here?”  
  
“Yes, please. And then you can tell me your plans for our next date.” Lydia linked their arms together.   
  
“Next date?”  
  
“Well this one is starting halfway through the evening, I need to see what you're made of.”  
  
Allison laughed again. “That I can definitely manage.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days of fluff in a row... What is this


	98. Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's so desperate for acceptance that she accepts it gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

When Allison was eight, they went to visit her grandfather, the reasons as to why escape her but she vividly remembers waking up from a nightmare and leaving the room they had put her in to find her parents, only to hear them arguing. Even aunt Kate's voice had been full of hatred and it had made Allison's blood run cold. She didn't want them to know she was awake, she didn't even really want to know what they had been arguing about so she turned on her heel to go back to her room when Gerard had sneered:  
  
“You brought that _bastard_ into my home and had the gall to expect me to treat her like she's of my blood?”  
  
Allison had frozen, immediately understanding that they had to be talking about her but not knowing what they were saying. What she definitely knew was that she had never heard someone say a word with so much hate. She just wished she knew what it meant.  
  
“Her birth certificate says Argent. That's all that matters.” Her mother had said.

“Um, no. Don't pull the name card.” Kate spoke up. “It's not going to work that way. As far as I'm concerned you should have drowned the runt as soon as you knew.”  
  
“Kate.” Her father growled.

“Hey, I'm just saying, I don't know how you can look that kid in the eye and let her call you her dad when you know where she came from.”

That had been the moment Allison had figured out that her father wasn't really her father.

  
  


As soon as she had gotten her hands on a dictionary at school she had looked up the words that they had called her.   
  
Bastard, a person born of parents not married to each other.  
  
Runt, the smallest or weakest of a litter.

She didn't understand why Kate called her that of all things, but Allison had been too full of questions to look into it further.   
  
She was ten when they started to train her as a hunter, twelve when she saw her first wolf.

 

Her dad trained her and it hadn't exactly been like she had a lot of people to compare her experiences to, but Allison couldn't help but feel like he pushed her too far, never letting her stop until she was bruised and bloody and exhausted and it was always in those moments where he would look at her and she would wonder if he loved her or if he just saw the faceless man who helped make her. She wondered how he forgave her mom for her infidelity (there had been a time where she had considered if she was adopted but her accidental discovery of the video showing her birth had fixed that)

 

She wondered if he knew who her father was.

 

Allison wondered who her father was.   
  
She didn't want to, she really didn't want to. She didn't know who he was and she knew there was so much more to a family than mere biology but the heavy silences between her parents combined with the way she sometimes caught Kate looking at her like a prey she wanted to skin alive and the fact that those are the only Argent's who talk to her makes her mind drift and before long she was finding herself lying in bed at night, picturing a man with brown eyes, just like her or at the very least relatives of his own that have brown eyes.   
  
She never meant to imagine him welcoming her with open arms and when she did, It made her feel like shit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So why Beacon Hills?” Allison asked on her first morning in the town, for a moment, her mothers hands faltered in their movements as she cooked. Allison made sure to file that bit of information away.  
  
“Suspicious animal attacks.” She replied. “Finish your breakfast, you'll be late on your first day.”  
  
“Will dad let me help?”  
  
“When he's satisfied you've reached a high level in your training, then yes.”

Allison sighed inwardly, never, then. She was good. She knew she was, her skill with a bow was impeccable and more than once she had beaten her dad in hand to hand combat, she had come close to beating Kate once, but then the woman had broken her wrist without blinking and Allison's fear of her increased. At least her dad had the sense to look guilty when he hurt her, Kate had looked _pleased._

Allison sniffed and moved to stand, checking the time on her phone as she did so. “I'm gonna go.”

“Come straight home after school.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
  
  
  
New school, same rules. Allison has played this game before. She wanders through the halls until she finds the office and suffers through the formalities before grabbing a schedule and being thrown out into the world to fend for herself.

Most places usually have the decency to give her a map or something first. 

By some sheer form of luck, Allison manages to find her first class and after an awkward introduction she's allowed to take the only empty seat at the back of the class behind the boy with floppy hair who didn't stop looking at her until she was seated.

Allison kept her head down and pretended to understand what was going on.

 

  
  
Allison stared at the empty contents of her locker and wondered if she should bother decorating it, maybe if she's still here in a month, she put some stickers inside or something.

“I love your jacket!” A voice announced brightly and suddenly, just as Allison was closing her locker, causing her to slam it shut on her hand and swallowing a yelp of pain.   
  
She span around to the voice, shaking her hand and froze. The girl was shorter than her, even with her heels but her eyes were intense as she stared at Allison and her entire body screamed queen bee, right down to the flick of her hair.   
  
“Thanks. Picked it up in San Francisco.”  
  
“Oh you're a city girl?”   
  
“Far from it.” Allison laughed. “I move around a lot.”

“You can tell me all about it at lunch.” The girl said, grabbing her still sore hand and tugging her away from the lockers. “I'm Lydia, by the way.” She added, glancing at Allison from over her shoulder.   
  
“Allison.” She replied.   
  
“Well Allison, I think we're going to be best friends.”  
  
Allison is glad that Lydia is looking ahead, that way she can't possibly see Allison's look of surprise.

 

  
Allison gets introduced to Jackson and Danny, who are both unfairly attractive but they're also dating and Jackson makes a point of insulting pretty much everyone who isn't currently sat at their table.

Allison happily answers the various questions they all throw at her, she's used to throwing out the party lines. Her dad runs a weapons company and that's why they move around a lot. Her mom works from home selling jewellery, her family are originally from France-  
  
“Do you speak French?” Danny asked with curious eyes.   
  
“Yeah.” Allison replied, leaving out the part where she thought that if she learnt it, her dad would be proud of her. You don't bring your issues to the first meeting.   
  
“Oooh say something Allison.” Lydia leant forward with a grin, Allison glanced away to avoid staring at her cleavage.   
  
“Um...” Allison frowned, mind suddenly, horrifically blank.   
  
“You don't have to.” Lydia laughed. “It's okay, we believe you.”  
  
Allison smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I don't usually have to actually use it. I'm a little rusty.”

“So there's a party on Friday.” Jackson spoke up. “You coming?”  
  
Allison blinks in surprise at the sudden question. “Really?” She resists the urge to grimace at her own words, she's definitely not with it today.   
  
Jackson, thankfully just raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, well, me and Danny are going together and Lydia has no one to go with because quite frankly, everyone in this school is out of her league.” He lifted his fork and pointed it at her. “Except for you. You're good.”  
  
Lydia's eyes widened slightly as she turned to gape at Jackson, good, Allison didn't want to be the only one deeply confused by this entire scenario because, seriously, was Jackson hitting on her? For Lydia?  
  
“What?” Jackson frowned.   
  
“I can't believe you.” Lydia sighed. “You'll scare her away.”  
  
“Um... Actually I'd really like to go?” Allison spoke up, causing all eyes to turn back to her. “I just have to clear it with my parents first.”  
  
Jackson and Lydia give her matching looks of confusion but Danny nods in understanding. Allison gets the impression that neither Jackson or Lydia's parents are as... Intense as her own.   
  
“Awesome.” Jackson said. “Lydia will give you the details and everything.”  
  
Lydia cleared her throat and glanced over towards the clock. “Allison, what's your next class?”

“Uh...” Allison reached into her pocket to pull out her slightly torn schedule and resists the urge to curl in on herself. “French.”

Jackson barks a laugh that is abruptly cut off with a yelp of pain and a glare in Lydia's direction. Lydia stands and smiles sweetly at him before turning back to Allison.   
  
“Come on, I'll show you where it is.”  


  
  
“I'm sorry about Jackson.” She said once they were walking down the hallway. “He prefers to be blunt. Don't feel like you have to come to the party with us because he insisted you come with us.”  
  
“It's fine.” Allison laughed. “Once I got over the whiplash I actually kinda liked it? I'm not used to having people who care enough to invite me to parties, let alone on my first day of school.”  
  
Lydia hummed, looking away. “And the fact that he basically asked you out on a date on behalf?”  
  
Allison thought about it for a moment, it wasn't hard for her brain to come up with several very detailed images of her kissing Lydia, dancing together and holding hands. She shut the thought process down before they could get any more intense.   
  
“I'm okay with it if you are.” Allison eventually decided on.   
  
“Really?” Lydia asked, clearly surprised.   
  
“Sure.” Allison nodded. “Jackson and Danny seem comfortable so I feel like this place is pretty good to queer kids.”  
  
“Yeah, it's not perfect though but nobody at school gets away with it.”  
  
“That's comforting.” Allison smiled.   
  
“So with your parents permission, you'll be my date?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Awesome.” Lydia smiled, slowing to a stop. “This is you and- can I see your schedule for a minute?”  
  
Allison handed it over and watched Lydia pull out a pen and scribble something in the corner before handing it back.   
  
“Text me.” She winked. “I'll see you later.”  
  
“Yeah, bye.” Allison waved as Lydia drifted away, staring down at the numbers before her brain caught up with her and immediately pulled out her phone. Was it too quick? Who cares, she'd only been here for a few hours and she already had a date. 

 

 

“How was your first day?” Victoria asked as Allison walked through the door.  
  
“Okay, I made friends. They invited me to a party on Friday...” Allison trailed off, schooling her expression into something slightly pleading.   
  
“Will it get in the way of your training?”   
  
“Not at all.” Allison replied.   
  
Victoria nodded. “You can go. You need to be back by eleven though.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Victoria offered a tight smile. “Now go unpack.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi, uh, Allison?”

Allison looked up from her phone, fingers hovering over the send button as she met the gaze of the floppy haired boy from her econ class.

“Hi, Scott, right?”  
  
He nodded. “That's me, yeah, hi.” He looked nervous, him looking nervous made Allison feel nervous. “So... Are you going to Greenberg's party on Friday?”

Oh no.  
  
Allison hit send and slipped her phone back into her pocket. “Yeah.”  
  
“Do you... Want to go together?”  
  
Allison smiled as apologetically as she could. “I'm sorry, I'm already going with Lydia.” When he nodded slowly, Allison's smile faded slightly. “As a date. I'm her date.”  
  
Realisation dawned on him a few tense seconds later. “Oh, _oh!_ Right... Sorry, I uh, have fun?”  
  
Allison watched as he scrambled away to where his friend stood and she definitely didn't imagine the glare the friend shot in her direction.   
  
Thankfully, Lydia chose that moment to make her appearance, touching Allison gently on the elbow to announce herself.  
  
“Hey, you okay?”  
  
Allison nodded. “I think I just got asked out again.”  
  
Lydia's smile turned to a slight frown. “By who?”  
  
“Scott something.” She gestured to where the boys were drifting away. “I told him we're going together and his friend gave me the stink eye.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “That's Stiles, he's probably jealous of you. The kid has been... Creepily obsessed with me for a while.”  
  
This time it was Allison's turn to frown as she turned back to Lydia. “Did he make you uncomfortable?”  
  
Lydia put her hand back on Allison's arm. “It's okay, Allison. If he bothered me that much I would have told Jackson.” Allison must have looked relieved or something because Lydia just smiled. “Were you about to go and protect my honour?”  
  
Allison shrugged. “It's nothing.”  
  
“You're adorable.” Lydia laughed. “And popular. Two date proposals in two days.”  
  
“New record.” Allison mumbled.   
  
“So, lunch?” Lydia asked. “You can tell me more about life on the road.”  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
“There's more than one wolf.” Chris said.   
  
Allison immediately looked up from her work at her fathers sudden entrance, his hunter friends trailing in behind him.   
  
“Allison, go upstairs.”   
  
“No wait.” Chris held a hand up. “We only got a glimpse, but one of them seems young, he must be in high school.”

Allison felt her heart drop. “You want me to spy on my classmates to find out who it is.”  
  
He nodded and turned back to Victoria. “The body they found the other day. It was Laura Hale.”  
  
Allison damn near snapped her pen in half. They were all supposed to be dead, she knew the story. It was damn near a legend among hunters by now, one of the most powerful werewolf families in the country being completely wiped out by something as simple as a fire? It was a big deal.   
  
But If one survived, how many others did too?  
  
“We think the new alpha turned someone from your school, can you find them Allison?”  
  
Allison doesn't want to picture someone in her class being the wolf, God, what if it was Jackson or Danny? Or even Lydia, even though her dad said it had been a boy he had seen, Allison can't help the rush of fear at the prospect of Lydia being pulled into this.   
  
“Yeah.” Allison sighed. “I will.”  
  
She wasn't really expecting praise, she wasn't even expecting a thank you, so she wasn't surprised when all she got was a nod.

But she's so desperate for acceptance that she accepts it gladly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, I've never had a date pick out my outfit before.” Allison called from the bed, watching as Lydia happily went through her closet.   
  
“Perks of going on a date with your soon to be best friend.” Lydia replied, not turning her attention away from the task at hand. Apparently choosing an outfit was of the utmost importance.   
  
Allison hummed and stretched her arms over her head before falling back against the bed, letting her eyes fall closed as Lydia mumbled about Allison's apparently lacking taste in clothes and promises of taking her shopping as soon as possible.   
  
“So your mom is kind of intense.” Lydia said casually.   
  
“She's protective.” Allison replied. Probably because Kate suggested drowning Allison when she was eight, Allison can't imagine that would make for a easy going parent.  
  
“Well I'm just glad that she's letting me take you out to-” Lydia cut off suddenly and when she didn't continue Allison sat up on her elbows, raising an eyebrow at Lydia's stunned expression, clutching a white button up shirt in one hand.   
  
“Lydia?”  
  
Lydia cleared her throat, eyes drifting down briefly and Allison followed her gaze to where her own shirt had ridden up slightly.   
  
“Sorry.” Lydia mumbled. “Wear this.”

Allison slid from the bed and took it from her. “Sure, what else?”   
  
“Those jeans and....” She pulled out a black jacket. “This.”   
  
Allison nodded and took them all from her and moved towards the bathroom, she'd rather Lydia wait in her room than have to go downstairs and deal with the potentially terrifying small talk from her mother.   


  
  
  
“You have abs.” Lydia said suddenly.  
  
Allison almost tripped over her own feet as they walked up the path towards where she could hear loud music.

“Uh... I work out a lot?”  
  
“Let the record show I don't often get speechless, but when I do, it's for good reason.” Lydia replied seriously. “And that stomach is a good reason.”  
  
Allison blushed. “Good to know.”  
  
“Can you dance?”  
  
“I mean I'm not terrible-”  
  
“Good enough.” Lydia linked their fingers together and dragged her through the crowd.   


  
  
  
As far as dates go, it's probably on of the best Allison has ever had- not that she had a lot to compare to, her romantic history has been bleak, though she isn't complaining.   
  
Lydia outshines every single one of those dates.   
  
Allison can't stop watching the way Lydia dances, the way her body curves into her own perfectly, hands skimming over her hands and arms, her hips and pulling her closer as they moved to the beat. At some point they broke apart to get drinks and talk to Jackson and Danny but even then Allison couldn't stop herself from tracking the movement of her throat. She couldn't bring herself to care that Jackson was smirking at her.   
  
Lydia was really attractive, sue her.   
  
She  _did_ notice Scott's appearance, even though he mostly kept to the corner with Stiles and Allison got the impression that they weren't exactly invited. More importantly, she noticed a guy come up to Scott, talk to him and drag him away.   
  
But then Lydia pulled Allison's arms around her waist and it was pretty much impossible to think about anything else after that.   
  


  
  
“I had a good time tonight.” Lydia said as they pulled up outside her house.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
Lydia bit her lip and smiled down at the steering wheel. “So you wouldn't be opposed to a second date?”  
  
“I'd love to.” Allison replied.   
  
“And if I were to ask you if I could kiss you?” Lydia asked. 

  
Allison glanced towards the house, eyes flickering from window to window.   
  
“Are you not out?”   
  
“It's not that.” Allison replied, turning back to her. “I mean, I'm not out but I'm pretty sure they know I'm bi. It's just... If they know right now they'll always make me keep the door open when you're over...” Allison trailed off pointedly.

Lydia grinned. “Is anybody watching?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
Allison nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
Lydia giggled as she leaned over, Allison glanced down at her lips for a moment before moving in, letting her eyes fall shut as their lips met.   
  
It was chaste and over entirely too soon but they were both beaming when they broke apart.  
  
“I'll see you on Monday.” Lydia muttered.   
  
“Yeah, Monday.” Allison smiled.   


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Allison was still smiling as she ran on Sunday morning, her body still ached from the rigorous training she had gone through the day before but she couldn't get the memory of Lydia's kiss out of her head.   
  
She couldn't wait to see Lydia again.   
  
Allison sprinted through the preserve, determined to beat her time. As she ran, she caught a glimpse of the burnt out remains of the Hale house and current time be damned, curiosity got the best of her and she veered off of her route and headed towards it.  
  
It was odd how even after seventeen years, the place still smelt like smoke, the floor streaked with ash and muddy footprints.   
  
She wondered what It was like, to have spent your final moments trapped inside this house with your family and listening to them die, one by one.   
  
Allison shivered and turned to leave.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Allison whipped around and took a step back, only now spotting the man from Friday night stood at the top of the stairs.   
  
“Sightseeing, what about you?”  
  
“There isn't much to see.”  
  
“Yeah I got that.” Allison replied, frowning as she studied him. Her instincts were kicking in, telling her that there was something important about him, something she should be paying attention to. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I live here.”  
  
“In a burnt down house?” Allison asked. “Why?”  
  
He shrugged and walked down the stairs slowly, eyes watching her like a predator.   
  
_Predator.  
  
_ Allison resisted the urge to take a step back and focused on her breathing. There was something In his expression she couldn't quite place, he was staring at her like a puzzle he didn't quite know how to piece together.   
  
“What's your name?” He asked.   
  
“Allison.” She replied. “Who are you?”  
  
“Derek Hale.” He answered.

“You're a werewolf.”  
  
He smirked. “Clever girl. And you're an Argent. I saw you at the party. So... Are you going to run home to daddy to tell him where I am?”  
  
“Depends.”  
  
“On what?”  
  
“Are you the alpha?”  
  
“No.”

“Are you behind the other deaths?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Are you trying to stop the alpha?”  
  
“He killed my sister.”  
  
“Is Scott the other wolf?”  
  
He hesitated. “Yes.”

Allison closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. “I'm not going to tell him.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because Scott is innocent and they'll kill him if they know.” Allison replied. “If they kill the alpha... Then maybe they'll back off.”

“Aren't you worried about disappointing your father?”  
  
Allison shrugged. “I'm a disappointment to him anyway.” She said in a voice that was far too vulnerable for her liking, especially in front of someone like Derek. “Do you have a phone?”

Derek nodded.

“Give me your number, I'll keep you updated, you do the same if you find anything out. Keep Scott out of this, if they see him hanging out with me they'll probably start to suspect something.”  
  
Allison got home over half an hour later and resigned herself to text Lydia until she smiled again.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
“I could get used to this.” Lydia laughed between kisses.   
  
She  _had_ invited Lydia over to study but Lydia had interpreted that as 'lets make out for the next hour because why the fuck not' and well, Allison was hardly going to complain. She kind of loved the way Lydia's body was pressed against hers, the way she held onto Allison's cheek with one hand while the other was underneath her shirt and resting against her lower back. It proved to make thinking very difficult but Allison was more than up for the challenge. 

 

It had been over a week since she had met Derek and one other person had been killed by the alpha. As far as she knew, Scott still didn't know that she was working behind the scenes to make sure he didn't end up with his head above the fireplace.   
  
She wished she could tell Lydia though. But it was safer for her this way, at least for now. Allison wasn't really sure how to approach the whole 'so... werewolves are real' conversation, it's not one she's ever had to have.

It's too much to focus on.   
  
Especially when Lydia is still kissing her.   
  
“I'm happy to oblige.” Allison mumbled, biting gently at Lydia's bottom lip before soothing it over with her tongue and she swears to God that Lydia  _melted_ against her.   
  
“Jesus.” Lydia whispered, her hand moving from Allison's cheek to her shoulder and pushing until Allison rolled onto her back, she only got to be surprised for a few seconds because Lydia was rolling on top of her and okay, while making out on their sides was incredible, Lydia was now pinning her to the bed and Allison is pretty sure she might be having a religious experience.

“Oh my God.” Allison mumbled, fingers gripping the sheets as she stared up at Lydia.   
“Too much?”  
  
“God no.” Allison replied.  
  
Lydia grinned and shifted so that her arms were bracketing either side of Allison's face and kissed her again. Allison pushed her fingers into Lydia's hair to make sure she stayed close, tracing her lips with her tongue.

It was kind of perfect.  
  
Until they heard the front door open and slam shut, the sound of her parents talking almost immediately reaching them, causing them to break the kiss and look towards Allison's closed door.   
  
“I thought you said they weren’t going to be back till seven?” Lydia frowned.   
  
“That's what they said.” Allison replied, wincing as the sounds of their voices got louder and definitely a lot more angrier. Her stomach dropped and her blood went cold.   
  
“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Lydia asked, her voice full of concern as she cupped Allison's chin and turned her head so that they were facing one another.   
  
“I don't think they know we're here.” Allison replied, her own voice strained as she sat up, to her credit, Lydia didn't try to move, she just kept giving Allison the same concerned expression.   
  
“Do they fight a lot?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison shook her head. “At least not when I'm around.” She replied.

It was difficult to hear everything, especially her mothers voice as it was considerably more subdued than her fathers. Allison considered this to be a blessing, she could only imagine what would happen if Lydia accidentally overheard something to do with werewolves like this.

The two of them stayed together in silence, Lydia was clearly at a loss as to what to say to comfort Allison and Allison was too distracted by the thumb on her cheek and what to do if Lydia hears something she definitely should not hear.  
  
“She's not my daughter, Victoria!” Her fathers voice echoed through the entire house and Allison felt like her entire body was a wire that had been pulled tight. She could feel Lydia's eyes on her as she turned back to the door. “I've tried to accept that but I look at her and I don't know who I'm seeing. Who was he?!”

The silence that followed was deafening. She could hardly breathe, Allison didn't know if her mother was telling him or if they had just fallen quiet.

She felt Lydia's hand move into her hair and a moment later Lydia was holding her close, Allison's face pressed against her chest so that she could hear Lydia's racing heart.  
  
“I already knew.” Allison offered after a few minutes. “I overheard them once before.” She took another breath. “I may not be his daughter. But his has  _always_ been my father.”

“I'm so sorry.” Lydia whispered into her hair.   
  
“It's fine.”  
  
“No it's not.” Lydia pulled back so that they could see each other. “You're tense, you look like you're going to throw up...”  
  
“They can't know that I know.” Allison shook her head. “I can't...”  
  
“Hey,” Lydia cooed. “It's okay.” She kissed her forehead. “I know what to do.” She kissed Allison on the lips, moving her hands over her shoulders carefully. Allison closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensations, feeling herself relax slightly.   
When Lydia pulled away she gave a slight nod. “You look a little calmer.”   
  
Allison watched as Lydia ran her fingers through her hair, making it look less like they'd previously been making out and wiped the smudged remains of her lip gloss from her lips.

“What do we do?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia gathered her books and took Allison's hand, pulling her from the bed and kissing her again, quickly.   
  
“Do you want me to leave? I can stay if you need me to.”  
  
Allison shook her head. “It's fine, I... It's probably better if you aren't here. Just in case.”  
  
“Allison, don't say things like that, you're scare me.”  
  
“I'm sorry.” Allison leant in to press a kiss to her temple. “I'll be okay, I promise. I'll even try to sneak out to come over later?”  
  
“Please, I'll keep my window open for you.”

“What's wrong with the door?”  
  
“Nothing, it's just more romantic, or my parents are asleep, either way.”  
  
“I'll keep that in mind.”  
  
Lydia kissed her again. “Are you ready?”  
  
“As I'll ever be.”  
  
Lydia took her hand and led her from the room. They walked in silence until they reached the top of the stairs where Lydia gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before dropping it and starting down them.  
  
“Honestly, Allison. You're a lifesaver.” She announced loudly. “I have no idea how I managed to lose all of my chemistry notes but I definitely owe you-” Her head twisted towards the living room as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Mr and Mrs Argent!” She greeted brightly and Allison is pretty sure she's the only one aware of the line of tension in Lydia's back, the slightly cold tone when she addressed her father.   
  
Allison tried to match Lydia's shock. “Mom, dad, when did you get home?” She asked, trying not to wince at her own voice.

Chris avoided her gaze entirely and Victoria cleared her throat. “We only just got home, weren't you going for a run?”  
  
“Lydia lost her notes for chemistry, we've been going over mine since we got back here.”

Lydia nodded. “Your daughter is really smart. You should be proud of her.” She turned to Allison. “If you need help studying for that calculus test on Friday, you're more than welcome to come over.”  
  
“Thanks Lyds.” Allison replied, smiling as she walked her to the door and opened it for her. “I'll call you later.”  
  
“Promise?” Lydia whispered.   
  
“Yeah.” Allison reached forward to squeeze her hand. “I'll be okay.”  
  
Lydia smiled softly. “See you tomorrow Alli.” She sing songed. Allison watched her until she reached her car and closed the door. Taking a second to compose herself before moving back into sight.

“I've got more homework to do so...” Allison gestured to the stairs.  
  
“Dinner will be in a couple of hours.” Her mom said.   
  
Allison nodded, she'd wait ten minutes for Lydia to get home before trying to call her.   


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
“If the notebook is your favourite film, why don't you own it on DVD?” Allison asked as they came to a stop outside the rental store.

Lydia shrugged. “I just never bothered.”  
  
Allison laughed. “Okay dear.” She kissed Lydia on the cheek. “I'll go get it.”  
  
“This is why you're the best girlfriend.” Lydia called after her.  
  
Allison grinned to herself the entire walk into the store, the smile disappeared as she realised that the store was disturbingly empty. Silent to the point where it felt forced.   
  
“Hello?” Allison called. “I'm looking for the Notebook?”  
  
She was met with more silence and Allison's instincts told her to run. Allison swallowed and pushed against it and took a few steps further into the store, glancing to her right and sucking in a breath.   
  
Blood.  
  
A low growl reached her ears.   
  
Allison really wished she had a weapon.   
  
She slowly moved backwards, body trembling as the wolf stepped out from the shadows and she couldn't help but gasp.   
  
She had never seen an alpha like this before.

A huge giant muscled mass, watching her carefully as she moved. The most she could hope for was that it would kill her and leave Lydia. She wished she knew how to warn Lydia, tell her to just go and save herself.   
  
She wouldn't know what she would do if she lost Lydia.   
  
Allison swallowed as it moved closer and she barely had the time to blink before it swiped its paw, hitting her hard enough to send her through the window, crying out in pain as she hit the ground.   
  
The alpha moved closer until it was almost stood over her, it's breath hot against her face and just when she thought it was about to attack it ran, sprinting towards Lydia's car and into the darkness.  
  
As much as Allison wanted to just lie there for a while, she needed to get to Lydia, she needed to make sure Lydia was safe. She rolled onto her front and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the way the glass cut into her palms and the way her legs struggled to support her weight as she ran towards the car, wrenching open Lydia's side and dropping to her knees.   
  
“Lydia, Lyds,” She gasped. “Are you okay?”

“W-what the fuck was that?” Lydia asked, eyes wide and terrified.   
  
Allison shook her head and let herself collapse against the side of the car.   
  
One of them should probably call the cops. 

 

 

Allison watched from her seat as Lydia was checked over and interviewed by the sheriff, the girl just shook her head though and looked back to Allison.   
  
“We need you to stay still.” The medic said, gripping her wrists tighter.  
  
“Sorry.” Allison mumbled. She wasn't. She wanted to go to Lydia. She could see Derek and Scott lingering in the shadows and she wondered if she should call her parents and have them pick her up.  
  
She looked over to Lydia and decided against it.  
  
“Can I go yet?” Allison asked once her hands were wrapped.

“We should really check your back-”  
  
“It's fine. Thanks anyways.” Allison sprang up from her seat and walked over to Lydia, who immediately pushed past the sheriff to tackle her into a hug. Allison hissed into it so okay, maybe not entirely fine.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Yeah, are you?”  
  
Lydia held on a little tighter so Allison turned to the sheriff. “Can I take her home?”  
  
He frowned at her. “Are you okay to drive?”  
  
“Yeah.” Allison made a point of flexing her hands. “They're fine, see?”  
  
She was just thankful that he let them go and that Lydia let her drive her car.   
  
  
  
Allison texted her father and Derek the exact same thing as soon as she was inside Lydia's room. She sent another to her dad explaining that she was going to stay with Lydia and make sure that she didn't catch on about the whole werewolf thing.   
  
That was a lie.  
  
Allison had every intention of telling her the truth.   
  
“Can you stay?” Lydia asked in a voice so startlingly vulnerable Allison wanted to just wrap her up and never let go.   
  
“Yeah, I'll stay.”  
  
Lydia finds her an old pair of shorts and a shirt to wear and Allison just moved to the corner of the room to change, they've been dating for a while now, she feels comfortable enough for this.   
  
As she's about to pull her shirt on, Allison catches a glimpse of a giant bruise spreading out over her chest.   
  
“Lyds, do you have any painkillers?” She asked.  
  
“What? Is everything okay?”  
  
Allison turned towards Lydia and gestured to her chest by way of explanation. Lydia gasped and moved closer, carefully pressing her hand to the injury.   
  
“Allison... What was that out there?”  
  
“Do you really want to know?”  
  
Lydia nodded apprehensively. “Yeah.”  
  
Allison kissed her forehead. “It'll take a while.”  
  
“I'm not going anywhere.”  


  
  
It's well into the early hours of the morning by the time Allison finishes and Lydia, thankfully, doesn't seem mad about her keeping the Argent lineage from her for so long.   
  
“Why didn't the wolf kill you?” Lydia asked. “Why just that random guy?”  
  
“I don't know. My priorities have been making sure my family don't figure out Scott is one of the wolves.”  
  
“They'd really kill him?”  
  
“They wouldn't even blink.”

Lydia frowned turned to press her face into Allison's neck. “That's so shitty.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I'm glad you're here with me, your family scare me.”  
  
“You've never met my aunt Kate...” Allison mumbled. “She broke my wrist when I was fourteen and told my mom she should have drowned me when I was eight.”

Lydia's arms tightened around her. “The more you tell me the more I want you to live with me.”  
  
Allison laughed and held on to Lydia. “Don't tempt me.”  
  
“...Do you think your real dad is a good man?”  
  
“I don't know.” Allison sighed. “I mean... I think every kid like me dreams that they are, y'know? That their parent will just come swooping in and save from all of their troubles and give them the life they truly deserve but... What are the odds? Chances are he's just a random guy my mom slept with when my dad was out hunting... I don't know.”  
  
“But you think about it?”  
  
“More than I care to admit.”  
  
Lydia nodded and kissed Allison gently. “Thank you for telling me.” Another kiss. “Thank you for trying to protect me tonight.” She braced their foreheads together. “I love you.”  
  
Allison closed her eyes and smiled. “I love you too.”  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Now that Lydia knew the truth, everything became a lot easier to manage, even though Kate showed up.

 

Kate's arrival led to Allison unapologetically announcing that she was staying with Lydia and proceeded to essentially move in with her.   
  
Not that Lydia was complaining. Lydia was more than happy to have Allison in her bed with her (she said Allison helped with the nightmares)   
  
Allison still made a point of keeping in touch with Derek, if not to just make sure that Scott hadn't been killed, other than that, Allison did her damn best to be a normal teenager with the most amazing girlfriend in the world. 

 

They celebrated her seventeenth birthday with cake and sex (arguably the best birthday she's ever had) and Allison followed it up by asking Lydia to the winter formal (it was a given that they would go together but Allison still felt the need to ask)  


 

  
  
Which was how they found themselves shopping for dresses two days before the formal.   
  
“I was going to suggest silver.” Lydia mused, looking over to the dress in question. “But it feels like a twisted sense of irony.”  
  
Allison laughed and squeezed her hand. “Yeah, maybe I'll avoid the silver.”  
  
“Okay, I'm gonna look over there. Meet you at the dressing room in ten?”  
  
“Sounds good.” Allison smiled, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
She watched Lydia drift over to the green dresses before she moved off in the direction of a nice blue dress.   
  
After five minutes of searching, Allison stumbled across a burgundy dress that she wasn't ashamed to admit she was a little in love with.   
  
“You should buy that.” A voice said.  
  
Allison turned to see a man smiling at her. His hair was slicked back and his outfit was pretty awful, not to mention a part of Allison was telling her to stay far, far away from him but another part was intrigued.

“You think so?”  
  
“It goes well with your skin tone.”  
  
Allison smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
He tilted his head to the side and studied her carefully. “Are you Victoria Argent's daughter?”  
  
Allison stared at him for a moment. “Y-yeah, I am.”  
  
“I knew her a while back. How is she?”  
  
“She's... Fine. Are you from around here?” Allison asked.   
  
The man nodded. “I've lived here all of my life.” he replied. “We met... Must have been almost seventeen years ago.”  
  
Allison froze and stared at the man for several moments, taking one deep breath and letting it out slowly. “I don't think she's ever mentioned you... But- I don't know your name.”  
  
He grinned, showing all of his teeth and Allison was immediately greeted with an image of the wolf from a few weeks ago.   
  
“How rude of me.” He offered his hand. “My name is Peter.”  
  
Allison took his hand and shook it, hoping to god her palms weren't too sweaty. “It's... Good to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise.” He said and Jesus, he actually sounded sincere.  
  
“Allison!” Lydia bounded up to her, Allison wrenched her hand away. “Is everything okay?” She asked in the tone that meant 'do I have to kick this guys ass? Is he harassing you?'  
  
“Everything is fine.”  
  
“And who's this?” Peter asked.   
  
“Lydia.” Allison replied, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Lydia covered Allison's hand with her own. “She's my girlfriend.”  
  
“You make a awfully cute couple.”  
  
“Thanks.” Lydia replied dryly. “Baby, did you find a dress?”  
  
Allison gestured to the burgundy. “Will it go with yours?”  
  
“Definitely.” Lydia nodded. “Dressing room?” She leant in close to press her lips to Allison's ear. “I want to get you out of those clothes.”  
  
Allison managed to nod in response, she grabbed the dress with one hand and Lydia's hand with the other, she needed to get away from this situation as soon as possible and Lydia, ever the perfect girlfriend, just offered her the perfect out.   
  
“It was nice to meet you Peter.” Allison said.   
  
“Likewise, hopefully we'll be able to spend more time together next time.” He smiled at them both and Allison felt Lydia tense, she tightened her hold on the smaller girl in response. “You both have a good day.”  
  
Allison nodded and turned away, pulling Lydia with her.  
  
“Who was that creep?” Lydia asked under her breath.   
  
Allison glanced over her shoulder at Peter and swallowed.   
  
“I... I think he's my father.”  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days left, can you believe it?
> 
> Also I am now going to sleep for like 12 hours, it's 3am and I am dying


	99. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've been gone for a year, a lot has changed, Allison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sequel to [Chapter 77](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3690072/chapters/9425028)
> 
> Have fun ;D  
> (Line breaks show pov change)

 

 

Allison took a deep breath as she approached the school. It looked exactly the same as she remembered, then again, the entire town did.   
  
She had only gotten in an hour ago, stopping off at the abandoned train depot to drop off her bag, it only had a few changes of clothes. She had learnt to travel light, not that they really cared either way.   
  
The irony that she was following in Derek's footsteps by making this her new home was not lost on her, but it was the safest place to be. A hell of a lot safer than one of the warehouses.

But now, she had to get over her fears. It had been over a year since that night at the edge of town. A year since she had said goodbye to Lydia and Derek and left her pack without warning.   
  
A year of being the beta of an alpha pack.

Allison let out a breath and walked towards the doors.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Lydia worked silently, her phone buzzed in her pocket, she checked it and sighed. Another text from Stiles trying to get her to come to lunch with them. The boy just wouldn't take no for an answer.   
  
She didn't want to be involved in the pack and sing kumbaya and act like everything was fucking happy and fine. She would call them when she found a body, translate the Latin and help when it looks like someone is probably going to die.   
  
Sure, she'd hang out with Kira and Derek, next to Danny, Kira was probably her best friend and Derek... Well he was the only person she felt like she could really talk to sometimes.   
  
But she wasn't pack.

They had said some unforgivable things as far as she was concerned and no matter how much she had tried to tell them the truth, they just wouldn't believe her.  
  
  
  
The bell rang and Lydia set her pen down, stretching before she began to gather her stuff. She had a free period after lunch so she figured she may as well head there now and finish her work for the week.   
  
Lydia stepped out into the hallway and took a left, freezing after only a couple of steps.   
  
She had to be dreaming.   
  
At the end of the hallway stood a girl, the same apologetic expression on her face. Her body smaller, almost. Thinner. The leather jacket looks to be a size too big.  
  
But it's her.

“Allison?” She asked, fully aware that there was still at least a ten foot distance between them, but Allison is a wolf now. If it's her, she'll hear.  
  
It feels like the crowd has parted around them and she sees clearer than anything else, the girl nod.  
  
Allison.  
  
It was Allison.   
  
Lydia walked towards her slowly, Allison tipped her head up, it was a gesture Lydia remembered her doing a lot, she always seemed to do it when she was scared, when she was trying to hide it under false bravado.

Lydia threw herself at Allison, arms finding their way around her frame, face pressed against her chest. There was a tense silence before Allison's arms came up to wrap around her, holding Lydia close.

“It's really you.”   
  
“Yeah.” Allison whispered. “You made me promise.”  
  
“How are you here?”  
  
“I ran away.” Allison pulled away. “It's not going to take them long to know I've come here.”

“Do the others know you're here?”  
  
Allison shook her head. “They're on the other side of the school. Should we go and get them?”  
  
“No!” Lydia grabbed Allison's wrist. “No... We'll go to Derek's.”

“Lydia...” Allison frowned. “What's going on?”

“You've been gone for a year, a lot has changed, Allison.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Derek's loft has changed, Allison noticed. It looks like someone actually lives there now. Even Derek looks different, calmer, more settled. She's glad for him.  
  
He's obviously surprised to see her, she can understand why. They were far from friends before they left and now there's an even larger ridge between them, one that Allison isn't sure she'll be able to fix. Not even with Lydia, who spent the entire drive over to Derek's looking at her from the corner of her eye whenever they were stopped.

Lydia looks different too. It feels like she's aged so much, a new maturity about her but there was something else, a certain sadness that seemed to cling to her and Allison really didn't want to believe that she may have had something to do with that.   
“When you left...” Lydia began after a long silence, Allison watched as she clasped her hands together. “The pack... They didn't understand.”

“They think you betrayed them.” Derek said, never really one to beat around the bushes. “They think you chose the alpha pack and left with them.”  
  
“They refuse to accept that you saved their fucking lives.” Lydia hissed. “Scott did, at first. He knew you didn't want to be a wolf and would only do that as a last resort but... Stiles and Isaac were very convincing in telling him otherwise.” She shook her head. “They didn't believe that the pack would want you, that it would be like settling for less...”  
  
“Your father left too.” Derek added.   
  
“I know.” Allison replied quietly.  
  
“How?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Because he came after us.”  
  
Lydia looked shocked, hesitating for a moment before speaking again. “What happened to him?”  
  
Allison looked down at the ground, she still had nightmares about that day. The way he had shown up out of nowhere and for a moment, Allison had hoped that he was there to help her, to kill the pack and take her back to Beacon Hills.

  
She had been half right.  
  
She had been frozen as he pulled the gun and hadn't tried to move when he fired, the bullet tearing through her shoulder and she could do was watch as Kali tore him to pieces in front of her, drawing it out and smirking at Allison the entire time like it was some kind of lesson she had to learn.

“Allison, I'm so sorry...”  
  
Allison met Lydia's gaze. “It's fine.” She cleared her throat. “So they won't be thrilled to know I'm back.”  
  
“Why _are_ you back?” Derek asked.

“Derek!” Lydia snapped.

“It's okay Lydia, he has a good point.” Allison ran a hand through her hair. “I couldn't... I couldn't be with them. It's not the first time I've tried to run but it's the first time I actually got away.” Allison met Derek's gaze. “I never wanted to be a wolf. But I made my peace with it. I got over it. But I am not a killer and I couldn't keep doing what they were making me do.”  
  
“So you ran.”  
  
“Yeah. So I ran.” Allison let herself rest heavily against the wall. “I came here because I knew that no matter where I went, they would assume I came here and I wanted to warn you before...”  
  
“Before?” Lydia interjected. “Allison, are you leaving?”  
  
Allison's shoulders sagged slightly. “I can't stay Lyds. The pack are going to come after me, my dad put a bounty on my head... I've got a target on my back and It's just going to get you all killed.” Allison held Lydia's gaze. “I promised that you wouldn't get hurt. I don't want to be the reason that something happens to you. I'm not sure what I would do if that happened.”

“So you just walked back into my life after all this time and now you're going to leave again?”  
  
Allison looked away, focusing on the window. “I'm sorry.”  
  
She heard the vibration of Lydia's phone in her purse.   
  
“Yeah.” Lydia sniffed. “So am I.” There was another brief pause before she stood. “It's Kira, I need to take this.”  
  
Allison kept her gaze focused on the window until Lydia disappeared up the spiral stairs and into a room before she turned to Derek.  
  
“Who's Kira?”  
  
“Kitsune, she's also Scott's girlfriend.”

“Good for him”

“She misses you.”  
  
Allison was going to cry. She clenched her fists at her side and swallowed. “I miss her too.” She choked out.   
  
Derek can obviously sense her turmoil because his expression softens slightly. “She's going to ask me where you're hiding.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
He gave a nod towards the door. “Go.”

Allison tried not to run.

 

* * *

 

Lydia couldn't exactly say she was surprised when she finished speaking to Kira and returned to find Allison gone but she  _is_ pissed to see that Derek is sat on the sofa, completely relaxed.   
  
“You just let her go?” Lydia asked.   
  
“She was on the verge of a breakdown. If you want her to stay you need to be careful or you'll scare her away.”  
  
“She's eighteen years old.”  
  
Derek looked at her like he was talking to a very stupid child. “She's been through God only knows what over the past twelve months, she's obviously had to do things she didn't want to and now she's worried that she's causing trouble for us.” He cracked his knuckles. “Not to mention she now knows that everyone she used to be friends with thinks she's a traitor.”

Lydia sighed and moved to sit on the other end of the sofa.  
  
“What did Kira say?”  
  
“She wanted to know why I cut class.” She glanced over to the wolf. “I didn't tell her about Allison.”  
  
He nodded slowly and the two lapsed into silence.  
  
“Where is she?”  
  
“Abandoned train depot.”   
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“I could smell It on her.” Derek shrugged. “Give her an hour before you go over there.”

“What do we do Derek?” Lydia asked. “I don't want her to go.”

“She's right though. The alphas will come and so will hunters.” Derek replied. “If they find her here they'll kill anybody who tries to protect her. You can understand why she wants to leave.”  
  
“But it doesn't fix anything! They'll just keep chasing her and one day they'll find her and...” Lydia closed her eyes for a moment to push back the images coming to the surface of her mind. “They'll shoot her like a dog and leave her and she'll be alone. She's been alone this entire time.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Derek asked.   
  
“Will you back us up if I tell the pack?”  
  
“I told Allison I would keep you safe, I think it still applies, even in a situation like that.”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I'm going to see Allison.”  
  
“Maybe buy her food?” Derek suggested and maybe he noticed that Allison looked thinner than they remembered too.   
  
“I will.” Lydia replied.   
  
  
  


* * *

 

It was too early to sleep, but that didn't stop Allison from curling up into one of the seats inside the cart and pulling a hoody over herself. It's the only way she can think of to ease the growing ache in her chest, pushing back the urge to just grab her bag and run despite Allison knowing she needs to leave soon, she's been on the move for days, she needs a night of sleep.

 

It had barely been an hour since she had left Derek's and yet she heard the tell-tale sound of Lydia's heels against concrete, the smell of Chinese food wafting through a moment later.   
  
Frowning, Allison sat up, and stepped out of the cart just as Lydia appeared, bag of take-out in hand and giving Allison a disapproving glare.   
  
“Really, Allison? Here of all places?”  
  
Allison shrugged sheepishly. “A warehouse was too obvious.”

 

Lydia sighed and walked past her over to the improvised table and chairs that Derek must have set up when he was living in this dump, Allison had to give him credit for ingenuity.  
  
“You're coming home with me.” Lydia said, pulling out boxes of food and setting them down, she also pulled out two cans of soda.   
  
“But-”  
  
“And If you say anything about it being dangerous I will slap you Allison.” Lydia warned, pointing a chopstick at her, Allison didn't doubt her for a second. “Now get over here and eat.”  
  
Allison nodded, moving around her to sit on the chair opposite, reaching for the box Lydia pushed towards her. 

 

They ate in silence, every time Allison tried to sneak a glance at Lydia, the girl was already watching her.   
  
It felt awkward.   
  
“How's school?” Allison asked.   
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Top of the grade.”  
  
“As if you could be anything else.”  
  
Lydia hummed her agreement, though her expression was something Allison couldn’t begin to decipher. “Allison, why didn't you call? Send a message, anything?” She dropped her chopsticks into the half eaten box of food. “I thought you were dead.”

Allison looked down at her empty carton. “That was the idea.”  
  
“How was I supposed to deal with that though, Allison?” Lydia asked. “I watched my best friend leave with a pack of murderers, I had to watch your name get thrown around in the mud. I had to spend every day wondering if you were out there somewhere or rotting in a ditch, I had no way to know.”  
  
“I'm sorry.”

“And now you just want to leave again.”  
  
“I don't- I don't _want_ to leave.” Allison replied quietly. “I want to stay here. This is where I hold everything dear.” She added, keeping her gaze locked with Lydia's. Neither of them had mentioned her not entirely subtle declaration back on the night she left, but it definitely felt like it was one of the many elephants in the room.

She wasn't expecting Lydia to feel the same way about her though, she can deal with this. She isn't a child.   
  
“Then stay.” Lydia said, like It was the simplest thing ever.   
  
“I can't.” Allison covered her face with her hands, letting out a defeated sigh. “It's too dangerous for you and the others.”  
  
She heard the scrape of the chair as Lydia moved to stand and a few moments later, her arm was around Allison's shoulder, pulling her into a loose hug.   
  
“At least give me and the pack the chance to decide.” Lydia replied.   
  
“They think I'm a traitor.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I know you're not a traitor.” Lydia said. “Look, Derek is calling everyone to his place... Just... Come with me.”  
  
Allison looked up at Lydia, unable to tear her gaze away from the gentle look in her eyes that Allison was too cautious to call fond.

“Okay.” Allison agreed.   
  
Lydia smiled and Allison was lost.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lydia could tell Allison was nervous, she kept herself almost pinned to the wall, eyes fixed on the door, clearly waiting for the others to arrive. Lydia didn't know how to comfort her, didn't know if she still had that right, they had been best friends once upon a time and as much as Lydia still held that spot purely for Allison, a lot had changed. They were both so far from the girls they had been on that night.  
  
She settled for moving to stand as close to Allison as she could without being  _on_ her.  
  
Both Derek and Allison tensed slightly and she knew before either of them said anything that the pack were here.  
  
The door opened and Scott walked in, eyes wide as they found Allison's, Stiles and Kira trailed in next, Kira looked apprehensive while Stiles looked pissed.   
  
“The prodigal daughter returns!” He announced.   
  
Allison flinched lightly beside her and Lydia resisted the urge to snap.   
  
“Stiles.” Scott said quietly.  
  
“He's right.” Isaac agreed, closing the door behind them. “What is she doing here?”  
  
“...I ran away from the pack.”  
  
“You ran away?” Scott asked.  
  
“What? They wouldn't let you join the alpha club?” Stiles added.  
  
Lydia glanced at Allison, she hadn't mentioned anything about being an alpha now, and she knows Derek would have mentioned it if she was.   
  
“You make it sound like it's fucking party.” Allison replied quietly. “I ran because they're monsters.”  
  
Isaac scoffed. “You knew that when you went with them.”  
  
“I did.” Allison agreed. “But I thought they wee going to kill me after a few weeks, once the novelty of having an Argent for a beta wore off. But they didn't. They kept me and they hurt me and made me-” Allison shook her head. “People died.”  
  
“And you never thought of just... Not doing what they told you to?” Stiles asked.  
  
Allison's fists clenched at her sides and Scott took an instinctive step, putting himself slightly between the two of them.   
  
“It's not exactly like I could say no to them.”  
  
“Why not just cut yourself off from them?” Scott asked. “I did when Derek became the alpha.”  
  
“Because I don't know how!” Allison yelled. “All I knew about being a wolf was what I got from you and it wasn't just  _one_ alpha. It was five. They all have a hold on me and I can't just break it. God knows I've tried.”

She sounded so broken as she finished speaking, Lydia felt her heart break a little for the girl, she gently touched Allison's fist, hoping Allison would take it for the supportive gesture she intended it to be. She  _did_ feel Allison relax a little, so she'll count it as a victory.

“You still haven't told us why you're here.” Isaac pointed out.   
  
“They're going to come after her.” Lydia said, flashing a look to Derek. “Allison knew they would come here to look for her so-”  
  
“So she came here to warn us that they're going to come?” Stiles frowned. “And what? You want Scott to protect you?”  
  
“No.” Allison growled at the same moment Lydia said, “Yes.”  
  
Allison turned to stare at Lydia. “They don't want me here Lyds.”  
  
“She's not wrong.” Isaac replied. “So maybe you should just leave before your pack come looking for you and kill us all.”  
  
“I just wanted to warn you.” Allison said, focusing on Scott. “Even if I'm not here, they'll come here so be on guard.”  
  
She moved to leave, Lydia gripped onto her wrist before she could manage more than a couple of steps.  
  
“No!” Lydia exclaimed. “Allison is our friend, she went through this for us. I'm not just going to let her-” She turned to Allison. “I'm not going to let you leave and get yourself killed.” She turned back to the pack. “You weren't there that night. You didn't have to watch her hand herself over to the alpha pack in exchange for my life. She gave herself up to protect all of us and all you do is treat her like shit!”  
  
“Jesus Christ Lydia will you stop?” Stiles groaned. “You sound like a war widow! It's beyond pathetic.”  
  
Something in Allison seemed to snap, she yanked her hand free from Lydia's grip and snarled as she started towards him, her eyes turning a bright and terrifying _blue._  
  
“Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that!” Allison snapped.   
  
Scott's own eyes flashed red as he moved to meet Allison in the middle, letting out a growl of his own.   
  
“Back down, Allison.”  
  
Allison kept her gaze focused on Stiles. “Not until he apologises to Lydia.”

“It's not happening.”   
  
Allison snarled again, Scott stepped in so close that they were basically touching, neither willing to back down and Allison may not be an alpha, but she was an Argent and she was raised to be a leader. That much was clear from the way she stood up to Scott. He had no real power over her and he knew it.   
  
“You should leave.” Scott said.   
  
“Fine.” Allison replied. “Only because I would rather not get blood on this floor.”   
  
Lydia smirked at Stiles' brief flash of terror, she doesn't think that Allison would follow through on it, but she does know that Allison wouldn't hesitate if given the chance to punch him.

She was out of the door before Lydia could blink and she immediately went to follow the girl, pausing to glare at Derek.  
  
“Are you really going after her?” Stiles asked.   
  
“She's my best friend.”  
  
“She betrayed us.”  
  
“No.” Lydia shook her head as she reached them. “You betrayed her. She needs us and you're all turning your backs on her.”  
  
“I think we should help her.” Kira spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

“That's because you don't know her.” Isaac replied. “You didn't go through what we did.”  
  
“Oh my God. Shut up Isaac.” Lydia sighed. “Fucking get over yourselves.” She turned to Scott. “You loved her, once. You know she wouldn't willingly hurt anyone or betray us. I trust her, I've always trusted her. So maybe the rest of you should try that sometime.” 

  
  
She was thankful to find Allison leaning against her car, eyes closes and arms crossed. She looked up when Lydia reached her.   
  
“I didn't know if you'd still be here.” Lydia admitted.

“I figured you'd track me down if I tried to leave.”  
  
“You're not wrong.” Lydia replied, unlocking the car and just feeling thankful when Allison got into the passenger seat. “We don't need their help.” Lydia said.  
  
“They're your pack.”  
  
“They haven't been pack for a long time Allison. They stopped feeling like pack the moment you left.”

Allison sighed. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“Don't be.” Lydia glanced over at her. “They may not accept it, but you saved their lives.”  
  
Allison huffed a laugh. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

  
Allison was thankful that Lydia let them fall into silence, she hadn't intended on letting the girl see her eyes. Now everyone knew without a doubt what she had been talking about.   
  
She had taken an innocent life, several, in fact. She hadn't wanted to, but she was always powerless under her packs commands. It made her feel weak and utterly useless.   
  
  
Once they got to Lydia's place, Allison couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of it all. They headed towards Lydia's room and Allison waited a few seconds before a set of pyjamas were thrown at her. She hardly planned on sleeping, but she appreciated the sentiment.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
Lydia woke up to an empty bed and sat up immediately, eyes adjusting to the darkness as she scanned her room, finding Allison stood beside the window, frowning at the moon.   
  
“Were you planning on leaving?” Lydia asked, clearing her throat.

“I'm considering it.” Allison replied, her voice even, not looking away from the window.  
  
“Why are you doing this Allison? I just want to help you.”  
  
“Because it's not safe.”

“I'm fully aware of the risks Allison, I-”  
  
“No.” Allison shook her head, finally turning to meet Lydia's gaze. “You don't understand. If I cross paths with the pack, they can control me. They can use me to hurt you. That's why I'm better off gone.”  
  
Lydia slipped from the bed and walked over to Allison, who watched her carefully. “I won't let that happen. You ran from them, you can choose your alpha. Listen to yourself.”  
  
Allison shook her head. “You make it sound so simple.”  
  
“Allison, if anybody can do it. It's you.”

Allison closed her eyes and let her head rest against the glass. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Lydia frowned.   
  
Allison opened her eyes, the bright blue returning, the sight made Lydia's breath catch. “For scaring you.”  
  
“You didn't scare me.” Lydia replied. “You can't.”  
  
“I should.”  
  
“Allison, all I see when I look at you is the girl who stormed into a building full of alphas to try and save me and then willingly sacrificed yourself to them.” She chanced a step closer and took Allison's hand. “The colour of your eyes doesn't change that.”

Allison kept staring at her and they were so close and with the moonlight seeping in through the window it felt like a one of those moments, a moment where it can all change on a dime, all she had to do was lean in a little more and she could kiss her, she could tell Allison all of the things she's wanted to since she watched her drive away a year ago.  
  
“We should go to London.” Lydia said instead.   
  
Allison blinked at her. “What?”  
  
“London. Jackson's pack can take us in.”  
  
Allison still looked confused. “Us?”  
  
“I let you go once, I'm not going to do that again.”  
  
“Lydia...”   
  
“The alpha pack aren't going to follow you to London, the gun laws are strict in the UK so we're hardly going to get gunned down by hunters...” Lydia trailed off, her tone hopeful.  
  
“I'm not sure-”  
  
“I can buy us tickets in the morning. We can leave as soon as possible.”  
  
Allison smiled softly. “I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?”  
  
“You know me too well.”  
  
Allison laughed and reached up to brush a lock of hair from Lydia's face. “Maybe things haven't changed so much.”   
  
“Maybe not.” Lydia replied.   
  
Allison smile grew slightly and she closed her faded back to brown. “Come on, you need to rest.”   
  
Lydia let Allison tug her towards the bed and they immediately relaxed under the covers.   
  
Just before sleep claimed her, she felt Allison's forehead bump against her own.   
  
“I really missed you Lydia.”  
  
Lydia had the sense to grip Allison's hand tighter. “I missed you too.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Allison watched from the bed as Lydia typed away on her laptop. “What about school?” She asked.   
  
“I'll worry about that later. Lets just focus on getting to London.”

“What can I do to help?”  
  
Lydia smiled at her from over her shoulder. “I let Danny borrow the spare suitcase over winter break, you may not have much stuff to take but I do.” She gestured vaguely to her closet. “So we're going to have to get creative.”  
  
Allison laughed and climbed off of the bed and squeezed Lydia's shoulder. “I'll go get the bag from Danny.”  
  
“Our flight is at eight o'clock.” Lydia declared. “We have plenty of time.”  
  
“I'll be back in... twenty? Text Danny, tell him I'm on my way.”  
  
Lydia grinned. “I will.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lydia sighed as she debated between two different pairs of shoes. It felt insensitive to compare heels to Sophie's choice, but she couldn't help herself. She had emotional attachments to many of these shoes and now she was leaving most of them behind.  
  
For Allison.  
  
She would give up a lot more for her.

Lydia had already packed the clothes she knew Allison would wear (she wasn't ashamed to admit that she had stolen some of the brunettes clothes from her apartment when she had left) and she still had plenty of space left, not to mention the whole second suitcase Allison was currently getting.

They'd have to make time to see Derek before they left. He's been good to her the last year, it's the least she could do.   
  
Lydia walked back over to her closet and pulled out her burgundy skirt, letting out a hum of approval.  
  
“Going somewhere?”  
  
Lydia span around, gasping at the sudden intruder.   
  
“Aiden?”  
  
Aiden grinned as he leant against the open window. “Good to see you again Lydia.”  
  
Lydia's gaze darted from him to her bedroom door and she immediately sprinted out, hand fumbling for her phone in her pocket.   
  
“Where are you going?” Ethan appeared at the top of the staircase, blocking her exit.   
  
Lydia veered to the right, into her mothers room and slammed the door closed, locking it before moving towards the window. Allison didn't have a phone but she could call Derek, Derek would come.   
  
The door was kicked open and Lydia screamed, hands shaking as she hit dial.   
  
“Sorry Lydia, as much as I would love to catch up...” Aiden snatched the phone from her hand and threw it to the ground. “We really need you to come with us.”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
“Lydia?” Allison called. “I got the suit-” her voice caught in her throat as she caught an all too familiar scent. “Lydia?!” She called again, voice slightly panicked as she let go of the suitcase in favour of sprinting up the stairs. She caught sight of the splintered remains of the door to Natalie's room and upon closer inspection, she found Lydia's phone.   
  
She picked it up and immediately dialled Derek's number.  
  
“Lydia, what-”  
  
“The pack are here.” Allison cut him off.  
  
“What? Where's Lydia?”  
  
“I don't know.” Allison whispered. “But they've taken her.”  
  
“I'm on my way.”  
  
“No, don't... Get on the streets, start looking. Hell, call Scott and the others. I don't care what they think about me, Lydia is in trouble.”  
  
“I will Allison. It's okay.”  
  
Allison hung up with a growl and sprinted out of the house, she could smell burning rubber and Lydia's perfume.

A howl tore through her and Allison felt the pull.   
  
It was a trap.   
  
They were calling her.  
  
Instinct was taking over. The urge to obey her alpha and protect Lydia clashing like the tide against rocks.   
  
Allison clenched her fists and ran.

 

 

She knew Deucalion had a twisted sense of humour, so she could hardly be surprised that she was led back to the place where this all started. She could hear them inside, laughing and talking but she could also sense Lydia's fear, it was so strong it made her dizzy.

  
  
Allison let her claws slide free before walking in. She followed an all too familiar route before entering the back room and growling.   
  
Deucalion lifted his head towards her and smiled casually, as though he wasn't currently holding Lydia around the throat, seemingly oblivious to the girls terror.

“Allison!” He said. “We've missed you. We were just talking to your little girlfriend here.”  
  
Allison dug her claws into her palm, feeling the blood trickle between her fingers. “Let her go.”  
  
Deucalion frowned. “Don't talk to me like that Allison.”  
  
The urge to duck her head and submit was still there, but unlike before it was just a persistent hum under her skin. The pull to protect Lydia was stronger.

“I said let her go!” Allison snarled.   
  
Deucalion's frown grew. “Somebody seems agitated. Aiden, Ethan.”  
  
The twins approached her and Allison lashed out, snarling and clawing at them. She managed to get her claws across Aiden's torso, much to her pleasure, before they both grabbed an arm and sent her to her knees, claws digging into her skin and drawing blood.   
  
“Allison...” Deucalion sighed. “We were so disappointed when we woke up and found you missing.”  
  
Kali stood beside him, smirk still in place.   
  
“Well now you have me back so you can let Lydia go.” Allison replied.   
  
“Oh I don't think so.” Deucalion replied, releasing his hold on Lydia, only to slash his claws across her arm, the scent of blood hit Allison's nose immediately and she let out a growl at Lydia's cry of pain.  
  
“You promised not to hurt her!” Allison yelled, pulling against the twins grip.   
  
Lydia clutched her arm and stared at Allison through tear filled eyes. Terror filled Allison as she watched blood drip down her arm.   
  
“No Allison.” Deucalion sighed. “You and I had a deal.” another cut, another cry of pain. “You gave yourself up in exchange for Lydia's life and safety. You ran away, you left my pack and now you need to pay for that.”  
  
He made another cut across Lydia's other arm, Lydia screamed and tried to move away, Kali grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her back to stop her from moving.

“I was wrong!” Allison screamed. “I'm sorry Deucalion!” Tears rose to the surface as she looked between him and Lydia. “I'm sorry! Please, _please_ don't hurt her.”  
  


She promised she wouldn't let Lydia get hurt.  
  
  
“Allison...” Lydia whispered.  
  
“Lydia.” Allison choked on a sob, shaking her head.  
  
“As I've told you before Allison. You belong to us...” Deucalion said in a way that Allison knew he intended to make it sound like he didn't want this. “If this is the only way you'll learn, then so be it.”  
  
“No!” Allison screamed. “Please, please don't take her from me!”

Deucalion turned his back on her, positioning himself so that Allison could still see Lydia clearly. He placed one hand on her shoulder and Lydia gave one last look at Allison before he moved, his claws from his right hand piercing Lydia's abdomen. Allison screamed, feeling her vocal chords tear from the strain as Lydia's eyes widened, tears rolling down her cheeks as her mouth fell open in pain, she could see the blood beginning to spread around Deucalion's hand.  
  
“Lydia!” Allison screamed, she pulled her right arm free and pushed up onto her feet and swiped to her left, feeling her claws tear through Ethan's vocal chords. With a snarled cry, she felt a sudden surge of power, her vision flashed red for a moment and she immediately span around and used her left hand to claw through Aiden's.   
  
Both bodies hit the floor as she turned back to Lydia, Kali and Deucalion had just stepped away and neither made a move to attack her as she dropped to her knees to catch Lydia in her arms, her hand pressing to her stomach.   
  
“Allison-” Lydia gasped.   
  
“I've got you.” Allison replied through her sobs. She focused on Lydia's pain and called it towards her, letting out a cry as it overwhelmed her senses. “I've got you.”  
  
Lydia's hand trembled as it covered her own. “Stop.”  
  
“No.” Allison shook her head. “I'm not letting you go."

She wiped at Lydia's tears as carefully as she could.   
  
“It doesn't hurt.” Lydia whispered through her tears.   
  
Allison closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. “I know.”  
  
Lydia's bottom lip quivered. “I wasn't wrong about us, was I?” She asked. “We were something, right? We were going to be something.”  
  
“You're never wrong Lydia.” Allison replied, wrapping her arm more securely around Lydia and pulling her closer to her chest and bracing their foreheads together. “Not about me.”   
  
She could barely make out Lydia smile from the close proximity. “I never got to tell you... That night...” Lydia took a shaky breath, straining for it. “I love you.”  
  
Allison closed her eyes as more tears came. “I love you too.” She pulled away and stared down at Lydia, pushing a lock of hair behind her ears.   
  
Lydia smiled and reached up, her hand cupped Allison's cheek gently. “Had it been my choice...” She said the words slowly, each one growing more slurred. “We could... We could have been forever.”  
  
Her hand fell away before Allison could stop and could only watch as it hit the ground. Allison stared at Lydia's eyes as her tears continued to fall.   
  
“What do you do Allison... When you lose your star?”  
Allison's lip quivered, anger beginning to thrum underneath the pain. Slowly, she set Lydia down, taking the time to close Lydia's eyes and lean down to smooth the hair from her face and pressing her lips to Lydia's forehead, Lydia's head rolled so that her cheek was to the concrete, staring towards where the two remaining alphas stood.  
  
She rose to her feet, letting her claws out as she turned to Kali and Deucalion. Kali was half shifted.  
  
“I follow her into the dark.” Allison growled. Starting towards them with a roar.  
  
Kali was easy, Allison was too fuelled by her hatred for the woman and the power of being a freshly turned alpha. Kali span to kick her, Allison caught it with ease and pierced the woman’s throat before throwing her to the side and launching herself at Deucalion.   
  
He hit her more than she him, claws tearing through clothes and flesh and he grinned like they were dancing.

“You shouldn't have run, Allison.”  
  
“You shouldn't have taken her from me.”  
  
They moved at the same time, right hands raised for the killing blow and both freezing and letting out simultaneous sounds of pain. Allison focused her gaze on her claws and the blood spilling from Deucalion's chest, dripping down his shirt.

It was easier than focusing on the blood dripping down her skin.  
  
“And now....” She gasped. “We're both going to die here.”   
  
Deucalion laughed, triumphantly. “True alphas never die.”  
  
Allison yanked her claws upwards, tearing up his chest and through his throat, blood sprayed over her face and she was rewarded with a new wave of pain as his claws were torn from her chest, she covered it with her hand as he hit the floor, swaying on her feet.   
  
“Everybody dies.” She muttered, grimacing at the pain.   
  
Even as an alpha, she knew there was no way for her to come back from this, most of her didn't want to. She wouldn't heal in time and she had already lost far too much blood.   
  
Allison turned slowly and limped towards Lydia, crying out as she sank to the ground. The voice in the back of her head told her to stop, to give up but she ignored it, pushed it back and used her claws to drag herself towards Lydia.  
  
When she made it, she was lying beside Lydia, feeling the blood pooling around her and reaching Lydia's body. They were face to face and she looked so peaceful.   
  
She looked like she was sleeping.   
  
Just like the night before when they fell asleep exactly how they were lying now. Their foreheads pressed together.

 

Allison used the last of her strength to move those two inches closer, just enough so that they were touching. She tangled her fingers with Lydia's.

  
She stared at Lydia until her eyelids grew heavy and she let them drift shut.   
  


 

“I really missed you, Lydia.”  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ Me, a week ago:  
> "What haven't I done yet?"  
> "Killed Lydia first?"  
> "That's brutal, lets do it."
> 
> ARE YOU READY FOR TOMORROW?  
> Holy shit


	100. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we deserve our ending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Reincarnation  
> AU- Soul mates
> 
> I can't believe that this is it  
> I hope you enjoy

 

 

Lydia first sees her when she's five.   
  
Her mom’s hand is wrapped around her wrist, tugging her through the crowds of people. She thinks they're late to their flight, her dad had yelled at the cab driver a lot and her mom was muttering under her breath, she looked worried but Lydia didn't speak up. She just wanted to go back home, the vacation hadn't been fun.   
  
“Come on Lydia.” Her mother scolded. “Keep up.”  
  
Lydia tried to make her feet move faster but couldn't help and look around one last time.  
  
And that's when she sees her.   
  
She's in a line, biting on her thumb and swaying on the spot. Her dark hair is in waves that reach her shoulders, she's wearing a flowery dress and when she looks up, Lydia sees the most amazing brown eyes ever.

Her eyes widen and she takes a step forward and Lydia thinks for a moment that she's going to just walk over to her but the woman standing next to the girl grabs her hand and she doesn't move again, though their gazes stay connected until Lydia is out of sight and boarding the plane.  
  
Lydia is five years old when she believes in love at first sight.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Lydia is thirteen when she notices boys, well, more like they notice her. Lydia had always been confused by the way the other girls in her class would fawn over the Jamie who was good at sports and had a wide smile.   
  
They were confused by the way she didn't join them in their _oohs_ and _ahhs,_ even if they never said it to her face.   
  
Lydia doesn't understand how it's been eight years yet she can't stop thinking about the girl with the flowery dress and the brown eyes.  
  
  
When she tells her mom that she believes in soulmates, she watches as she looks across the table to her father, a sour look on her face.  
  
“You shouldn't.” She said. “You'll only end up hurt.”  
  
Lydia knew they had been fighting more recently, but that had been the moment where she had figured out that their marriage was over.

 

She didn't know how to tell her mom that maybe they weren't soulmates.

 

She eats her dinner in silence.

 

 

* * *

  
  


  
“It's a college party, Malia.” Lydia sighed. “We're sixteen, how do you expect them to let us in?”  
  
Malia glared at her, the bus was otherwise empty save for a few people sat towards the front. Lydia knew the girl well enough by now that if she had an idea then it was going to happen, she knew because she was exactly the same.   
  
She just wasn't really in the mood for taking an hour long bus journey to the house of someone she's only ever heard of to drink with his college friends.

“There's gonna be people from school, Lydia.” Malia sighed. “Jesus, it's Reed's brother.”  
  
“Who's Reed?”  
  
“The guy who sits in front of you in English and kept trying to give you the answers to the work.”  
  
“Right, even though I'd already done it all and he actually got half of his own wrong.”  
  
Malia nodded. “That's the guy. His brother just got his own place with his friends so they're having a party, naturally.”  
  
“Naturally.” Lydia replied, Malia glared again and she held up her hands in surrender. “I will try to have fun, but if I say I want to leave-”

“Then we'll leave.” Malia finished.

 

 

True to Malia's word, half of the party was full of minors, which was beyond concerning. It seemed to be less of a college party and more of a 'my brother let me use his house so we could get drunk and him and his friends are getting high upstairs'.  
  
So at least Lydia didn't have to worry about twenty year olds hitting on her, gotta take the small victories.

 

They had been there for just over an hour and Lydia was bored, she could only dance with Malia to top 40 for so long and she really didn't want to get wasted, one of them had to be coherent enough to try and figure out how to get home without being axe murdered.

Lydia stumbled out of the kitchen and okay, maybe she was a little drunker than she originally thought but as she looked across the room she spotted a girl leaning against the wall on her own, staring intently down into her red solo cup, her dark hair fell around her shoulders and obscured her face almost completely but Lydia couldn't help herself from staring as she approached her.

The girl lifted her head after a few moments and-  
  
Oh.   
  
Those eyes.  
  
She knew those eyes.

It had been eleven years, but she couldn't forget those eyes.  
  
“ _You._ ” Lydia gasped.

The girls eyes widened and Lydia wondered if she knew who Lydia was or if she was just mildly alarmed by the slightly drunk tiny redhead who just approached her.

What were the odds that Lydia would see a girl in a packed airport in Miami eleven years again and then cross paths with her eleven years later at a party an hour from her home in San Francisco?

But the girl smiled and suddenly Lydia understood why those girls and Jamie in the eighth grade.

“Hi.” She replied, her voice barely more than a breath.

Lydia was at a loss for words, the flowery dress was long gone, replaced with tight fitting jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket and Lydia can't stop staring at her.  
  
“Do you remember me?” Lydia asked.

It's a long shot, she knows, and maybe she is wrong, maybe this is just a random girl who looks exactly like the girl she saw that day, maybe the girl doesn't remember her, maybe Lydia has been stupid this entire time and all those books on soulmates and one true loves have made her blow the entire thing way,  _way_ out of proportion. But a part of her heart is telling her with everything it has that this is her, she can't ignore the pull here.   
  
The girl hesitates for a moment and Lydia holds her breath as she nods.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Lydia's laugh of joy was cut short by the sound of sirens, followed immediately by everyone around them scrambling to run, being arrested for under-age drinking was not particularly on Lydia's to-do list either.  
  
“Lydia,” Malia yelled. “Come on!”  
  
Lydia glanced from her friend to the mystery girl, whose own friend was currently in the process of grabbing her arm and tugging her away. Lydia didn't really think before she moved forward, grabbing the back of the girls neck with one hand and bringing their lips together.  
  
She felt fireworks.   
  
Malia's hand closed around her wrist and pulled, forcing Lydia to break the kiss and stumbling back a few steps. Her eyes opened and watched as the girls did the same, eyes slightly dazed and they were being pulled apart as Malia dragged her towards the back door.   
  
“Find me.” Lydia called out to her.   
  
She nodded and said something that Lydia couldn't hear over the music and the increasingly louder sirens.  
  
“We have to go!” Malia growled.  


  
  
Two blocks and a broken heel later, Malia finally let them slow down to a walk.  
  
“So... What the fuck was that?” She asked.   
  
Lydia bit down on her lip and glanced over at the girl. “What was what?”  
  
“Since when do you kiss random girls at parties? Not complaining by the way, I knew there had to be someone out there who met your standards.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Are we going back to your place?”

Malia shrugged. “Sure.” She grinned. “So what was her name?”  
  
Lydia's stomach dropped and Malia's grin turned to a full blown laugh.  
  
“You're an idiot!”  
  
At least the girl knew her name, her first name anyway. The ball was in her park now.

 

 

The thing with Malia, is that she hates to share a bed, she would rather sleep on the floor.   
  
Just like she's doing now.

(They have a system)

“Malia, do you believes in soulmates?”  
  
Malia snorted. “What, you think jawline is your soulmate based on a kiss?”  
  
Lydia frowned up at the ceiling.

“No, of course not.”

“Good, because that soulmate shit is just what parents tell their kids so that they can hope that they won't die alone. They don't think about the fact that maybe some people don't want to live happily ever after with prince Charming.”  
  
And okay, Malia did have a point there.   
  
“Why did you tell that chick to find you?” Malia asked.   
  
Lydia kept her mouth closed. Honestly... She doesn't know, the words had just come out, they felt right. She didn't want to read into it.  
  
One of the reasons she and Malia were best friends, was because of Malia's uncanny ability to know when to leave something the fuck alone.

So when Lydia didn't answer, Malia didn't say anything else and left Lydia to her thoughts. 

 

 

  
Malia never even questioned why Lydia spent the next few weeks tracking own everybody she saw from the party to find out who the girl was.   
  
What was frustrating was that nobody seemed to know anything.   


By the time Lydia had exhausted all of her resources she knew exactly five things about the girl.

-The boy who had brought her was a friend of a friend.

-He called her 'A' and nobody bothered to find out her name

-She barely moved all night.

-She was uptight (Lydia had proceeded to stare at the jock who said this until he fled)  
  
-She was only there as a way to say goodbye to her friend because she was moving away the next day. Somewhere upstate.  
  
Lydia had almost cried.   


  
  
“Sorry your weird Cinderella romance didn't work out?” Malia said as they headed towards Lydia's car. 

“It's fine.” Lydia replied.   
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia smiled. “It was just one kiss.”  
  
She had faith that they would cross paths again. Soulmates are like magnets, they'll be drawn to each other again. Hopefully sooner rather than later. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia and her mother had a tradition. Every summer they would go to Oregon to visit her grandmother and extended family. It was awful but it had to happen so they always set aside a week towards the end of summer to get it over with and that would be it for the rest of the year (not including obligatory birthday, Christmas and new years phone calls)

Usually, they fly, it's quicker and generally cheaper but for whatever reason, the summer before senior year, her mother had insisted on driving.

The idea of a road trip filled her with a dread she couldn't explain, but she had pushed it away and gotten into the passenger seat without voicing any of those concerns.   
  
In all, it was a pleasant drive. Ever since the divorce, Lydia's relationship with her parents has been strained, nobody ever seemed to know what to say to each other and never really made the effort to fix it. Lydia was too focused on studying, she had every intention of getting into a good college and she needed to get a scholarship to do that.

It's an eight hour drive, Lydia did the math when they set out that morning, though she didn't factor in the time for breaks.   
  
They stop at cheap diners and drink terrible coffee and eat lack luster food and it hardly sets the tone for summer road trip.   
  
But then again how much fun can you have on a road trip with your mother who you've felt distanced from since she voiced her piece on soulmates those years ago?  


 

They break down in a town called Beacon Hills, the name feels familiar in a way that almost hurts and as she stares at the building opposite, her heart  _aches._

Lydia walks into the courtyard and frowns at the building, it's ancient and what looks to have once been a door has now been boarded up, vines growing up the walls as though the town wanted it to be forgotten, hell, Lydia feels like the first person to set foot here for years.

The mechanic comes out to meet them and Lydia can hear his voice even from here. She rolls her eyes as he tries to explain the problem to her mother and then proceeded to fix the car without blinking.   
  
Just as Lydia is about to return to the car, she catches the dull glint of something from the corner of her eye. Curious, she heads over to the wall, whatever it is is hidden behind vines and moss and she grimaces as she pulled the stuff away, revealing a badly cared for plaque.   
  
_In memory of Allison Argent  
1997-2012  
Forever in our hearts.  
  
_ Lydia takes a step back, eyes wide.   
  
That name.

She can hear gunshots, distantly, a scream too loud to be human, howls.   
  
Her heart hurts and Lydia clutches at it as she tried to remember how to breathe, unable to tear her eyes from the name.

“Lydia?” Her mother called. “Are you okay?”

Lydia wiped at her eyes, suddenly aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks before turning back to her mother and forcing a smile. “Never better.” She replied in a too shaky voice. “The car ready?”  
  
“Yep.” The mechanic grinned. “Not a problem.” He gestured to the building behind Lydia. “Creepy place, isn't it?”  
  
“What is it?” Her mother asked.   
  
He shrugged. “Nowadays nobody is really sure, it had tunnels leading to the sewers but-”  
  
His voice faded out as Lydia got a flash of a group of people her own age, soaked with rain with terror in their eyes as they moved.

“The plaque.” Lydia said in a quiet voice, cutting whatever conversation was happening off. “There was a plaque...”  
  
The mechanic nodded solemnly. “Girl was murdered there, years ago. I was only a kid. The town never really came back from that.”  
  
“Why?” Her mother asked.   
  
“She was shot... Must've been a damn near a dozen times. Body was found right there a couple days later.” He gestured to the centre of the courtyard. “I remember my brother telling me about how much blood there was, he was one of the officers on the scene you see, it became a bit of a urban tale people told their kids, you know how it is.” He laughed. “We were all scared that the ghosts of Oak Creek would come for us.”  
  
Lydia was going to be sick, her mother seemed to pick up on this and made a hasty excuse and thanked the mechanic again before tugging Lydia towards the car.

“Not really something you tell strangers is it?” She tried to joke.  
  
Lydia tried to laugh, she really did.

 

 

As soon as they got to her grandmothers, Lydia made her excuses and headed to the room that was to be hers. She left her bag on the floor and pulled out her laptop and pulled up Google.

She got over a dozen articles just from typing in  _'Allison Argent'_ and clicked on the top one, Lydia was thankful that the sites were still running, especially considering with how old some of them seemed to be.  
  


_The body of Allison Argent was discovered twenty four hours after her parents reported her missing. She had been shot six times in the arms, leg, and torso. The seventh shot appears to have been execution style._

_The sheriff of Beacon Hills issued this statement:  
“At this time... We currently have seven persons of interest who were last seen with Allison in one of their households the day before her death.”  
  
The names and pictures of the suspects have now been released to the public and are encouraged to call the number below if you have seen or heard anything._

Lydia swallowed the bile in her throat and scrolled down.

The first picture was of the crime scene and the mechanic hadn't been wrong. It looked like a river of blood, shell casings still littering the floor.  
  
The second picture was a stretcher, a black body bag lying on top of it and Lydia felt the urge to cry return.

Lydia had to cover her mouth at the third image.

It was  _her._

Exactly the same down to the scattering of freckles on her nose.

How could a girl who died so long ago be the same girl she kissed at a party over a year ago?

Her name even started with an  _'A'._

How could It be the same photo?  
  
Lydia's hand shook as she continued to scroll down, the pictures were of other teenagers, the suspects, she assumes. They all look painfully familiar but it isn't until she reaches the last that Lydia lets the tears roll down her cheeks.

The girl smiling back at her is her. The name underneath reads  _'Lydia Martin, best friend of the victim.'_

Lydia slams the laptop shut, it's too much.   
  
She puts it under the bed and buries herself under the covers.

 

 

Lydia dreams.

She dreams of a school and a boys with warm smiles and golden eyes and the blonde with scarlet lips.

She dreams of the girl,  _Allison._ So quiet, so brave. Standing tall in a tunnel clutching a bow, tears streaming down her cheeks and clutching a bow.   
  
She dreams of the girl walking away from her, towards the light and Lydia throws herself at her, cries against her shoulder blade.   
  
She kisses her and the words that spill from Lydia's lips are both her own and not her own.   
  
_“Find me.”  
_   
When Lydia wakes, the first word on her tongue is  _'reincarnation'._

 

 

It takes two days for her to build the courage to reach under her bed again.

She searches for Lydia Martin first and navigates through dated pages of hate, message boards labelling her as crazy and a killer, several of them refer to a blog post and subsequently declared that she 'belonged in an institution' and that it was a good thing that she was dead.   
  
She had eventually found an article describing her death. She had been found in a motel room eight months after Allison's murder, the cause of death had been a single gunshot wound to the head. It had been ruled a suicide and a ballistics test had confirmed that it had been the same gun that had delivered the head shot to Allison.  
  
Lydia had to take a break.  
  
When she returned, she set to work trying to find the blog post that she had seen mentioned frequently, the original site had long since been taken down and many of the links she stumble across were broken.   
  
When she finally did find it, Lydia was at a loss as to what to think.

 

_If you're reading this, then you know I'm dead. You know because you are me and I am you.  
  
I'm putting this out into the public because she has suffered enough for us and we always remember too late.  
  
She always dies in the rain. I remember this now.  
  
But I always remember too late. It's not until she's about to take her dying breath do I remember our past, our lives.   
  
She's our soulmate. But I think you already knew that.  
  
There are rules, you see. She always remembers, right from the start she knows who she is, who she was before and I bet she can trace it all the way back. _

 

_We never do. We go through our lives completely fine, occasionally being afraid of certain things but not really having an explanation for. I'm scared of drunk drivers and I know why now.  
  
But that's it. We live our lives and then one day we meet a girl and we're so drawn into her eyes and we love her. We love her with everything we have but we never know why. _

 

_We get to be comfortable and happy with her while she has to try to stay calm every time it rains and not tell us why.  
  
That's the other rule. She can't tell us who we are, that we're soulmates. She tried before and... There was an institution.  
  
But there was nothing in the rules about me telling you. And maybe it doesn't work, an if it doesn't, I'm sorry for the suffering you're going to experience..._

 

_But eight months ago I had to leave the love of my life behind as she held off the people who were going to kill us.  
  
Her parents. _

 

_The same people who are coming after me as I type this.  
  
So if you're reading this, chances are you haven't met her yet. You probably stumbled across your past somehow and because you're that type of person, you decided to dive deeper.   
  
But when you do meet her... You'll love her. You will love her with everything you have and you will never want to let her go. _

_  
But you have to.  
  
Because that is the curse you both bear and she has suffered for so long. That's why I'm writing this. I'm taking a chance that somehow, this will make you remember and maybe, you can use that knowledge to stop this. To give her that happy ending we've both always wanted.   
  
Maybe we weren't supposed to love and that is our curse, to be together and be torn apart.   
  
I can't say for certain, I'm not the philosophical type. But maybe you are.  
  
Good luck._

 

 

Everybody else labelled it as some kind of suicide note, a crazy scenario intended to pin the blame on Allison's parents with only a few speaking out for her.

Lydia Martin believed this enough to put a message out there in hopes that it would find her someday. She couldn't turn her back on this.   
  
She began to type.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lydia had four blue ring binders in her room, her mom never questioned it, Lydia had plenty of them but those were different from the others.   
  
Those had a year of research on soulmates, reincarnation and everything she remembered.  
  
Lydia had started small, for a start, reincarnation suggests that as soon as you die you're immediately born into a new body and there was a huge gap between that Lydia and who she was now so she had to assume that there had been another life in between them.   
  
The more she looked into the other people involved, the more she remembered about that life. Being the queen bee until she was attacked by a fucking  _werewolf._ Being a banshee and part of a pack.  
  
The memories filtered in and it felt... Wrong, having the memories from two separate lives in one head and it gave her a migraine that had lasted a week. 

 

She tracked each pack member down, learning that they had all died or been killed. The last to die had been Derek, she remembered him, the alpha.  
  
He had died at fifty years old, he ran a bar in New York (for some reason she could remember the jukebox in the corner and a boy with blue eyes laughing beside it)

  
That had been the bridge between the two lives.   
  
While scouting out colleges, she used it to her advantage to go to New York and go to that bar with questions.   
  
The third binder contained a picture she had taken from the wall there. A picture of a birthday party, the girl in question was Allison and Lydia was there, older than she is now but her arm was around Allison's waist and they just looked so happy.   
  
They had died in a car crash a few days later. 

 

Lydia knew she couldn't tell anybody this, they would think she was insane, especially if she told them that werewolves and several other mythical creatures also existed outside of their happy little bubble of denial. She couldn't risk being put away, she had to find Allison.  
  
She wondered why their names hadn't changed for three lifetimes (to be honest, she didn't have concrete proof that Allison was actually called Allison, but she was willing to bet that it was)  
  
It was a surreal feeling, to know what she does. She has the memories of two extra lives.   
  
She has the knowledge that it had been Allison's parents who killed her and then eight months later, tracked her down to a motel and put a bullet through her brain and made it look like suicide.   
  
She knew what it felt like to hold the love of her life in her arms as they both succumbed to their injuries from a crash.  
  
Lydia couldn't begin to understand how Allison coped with it. 

 

She wondered where she was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Getting into Harvard had felt like she had finally achieved a lifelong dream and it was only because she had the memories of Lydia Martin did she know that was because it  _was._ She had always wanted to go to Harvard but that choice had been taken away from her. Having the opportunity to study there felt like she was honouring that memory somehow.   
  
It made her feel a new sense of pride.   
  
Her father had felt guilty about his abandonment when she was a teenager and brought her an apartment (part of her wanted to say no, she had scarcely seen him in five years but had caved. It was a free place to live after all)   
  
Classes were on the right side of challenging and she had the resources to find Allison. She just had to find someone who was good at computers that she could trust with something like that. 

 

  
Barely three weeks into the semester, Lydia was walking across the quad with all intentions of hitting up the closest affordable coffee shop and working for the next three hours.

What she didn't expect was to hear a familiar voice yell,   
  
“Lydia?”   
  
Her entire body froze mid step, a thrum of energy rolling through her as she turned slowly and let out a slight gasp.   
  
It was  _her._

She had cut her hair since but the eyes and the jeans and the jacket were still there and it was  _her_ .   
  
“Allison.” Lydia let out a disbelieving laugh.

She couldn't really blame Allison for the sound of surprise she let out when Lydia kissed her.   
  
“You found me.” Lydia whispered.   
  
“I-” Allison frowned. “What?”  
  
“Allison, I remember.” Lydia said. Allison's eyes widened and she took a step back. “We have the same names.”  
  
“H-how do you remember?” Allison asked, voice slightly panicked. “You never remember... If you do-”  
  
“I know.” Lydia nodded. “Come home with me? I think... No, I know we have a lot to talk about.”

Allison stared at her for several moments before she let out a laugh.  
  
“What?” Lydia frowned.   
  
“Nothing!” Allison said as she continued to laugh, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. “I've just... You've never kissed me so suddenly.”  
  
“I'm willing to bet that I've never seen you when I was five, either.” The way the smile fell from Allison's face confirmed otherwise. Lydia cleared her throat. “I kissed you because I know who you are. I've been looking for you for thirteen years. I'm sorry if I took it too far.”  
  
Allison shook her head. “Don't be sorry. It's just... This has never happened before. I normally get to at least take you on a date first.”  
  
Lydia offered her hand out for Allison. “Well... Maybe this is different story.”   
  
Allison's shoulders relaxed as her smile grew, she took Lydia's hand and Lydia couldn't help but smile at how perfect Allison's hand fit into her own.

 

 

They spent the walk to Lydia's apartment trading stories of this life. Lydia learnt that Allison's family had also been on vacation in Miami that year, except they were flying back to their home in Detroit.   
  
They had moved to San Francisco when she was fourteen and stayed there until they had reunited at the party.   
  
She had spent from then until now living in Baltimore.  
  
She still wanted to be a writer, admitting quietly that it was one of the few constants she carried over from lifetime to lifetime.

“What are the other constants?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison simply offered a sad smile. “You know what they are.”

Lydia looked down at their linked hands and squeezed a little tighter.   
  
Allison looked mildly alarmed as Lydia spread the binders out in front of her.   
  
“...Well... You've always been very thorough.”  
“Look.” Lydia sat down beside her and pulled out her printed copy of the blog post. “This was published by Lydia Martin.” Allison snatched it from her. “Before senior year I passed through Beacon Hills, ended up outside Oak Creek.”  
  
Allison's grip on the paper tightened. “What does it look like now?”  
  
“Overgrown. There's a plaque with your name on.”  
  
“Oh that's sweet.” She replied sarcastically.

“But It made me start to remember, little flashes of that day...” Lydia shook her head. “So I did research and...” She gestured to the paper and the binders.  
  
“You made yourself remember...” Allison mumbled. “I mean, you've always been a genius but...”  
  
“I know. She warned that It might make damage me, like you said, I'm not supposed to remember, those are the rules.”  
  
“I knew what would happen if I told you, I don't think it was ever considered what would happen if you told yourself.” She set the page down. “The universe... God, fate- whatever you want to call it... There was a plan and you've just set something new into motion.”  
  
Lydia shifted closer so that their thighs were touching. “You sound scared.”  
  
“Not... Not scared.” Allison shook her eyes and met Lydia's gaze. “I don't know what I am.”  
  
“I'm happy to see you.” Lydia said.  
  
Allison smiled. “Can I take you on a date tonight? You may know what we are but I still want to do this right.”  
  
“A date sounds perfect.”

 

 

Allison takes her to dinner and it's just as easy and carefree as she remembered it from before. Allison is still as funny as ever and listens to Lydia so intently when she tells Allison a story from her life.   
  
There's no awkwardness between them, their first date just feels like an extension of every date before and it feels...  
  
It feels perfect and it's only when Allison is putting Lydia's jacket on for her does Lydia really understand that this is real.   
  
Her soulmate is in front at her and staring at her like she put the sun in the sky.   
  
And Lydia  _remembers._

She gets to start this relationship remembering and being certain of her feelings for Allison, before there was always a hesitance, a worry that she was falling too fast for someone she hardly knew.   
  
They had a chance this time. She knew it.

  
  
“Do you want to come up?” Lydia asked as they reached her apartment.   
  
“Maybe another time.” Allison replied.   
  
“Not the type for sex on the first date?” Lydia laughed.   
  
“Something like that.” Allison smiled, turning to face her, swiping her thumb over the inside of Lydia's wrist. “I can't help it, chivalry is in my blood.”  
  
“That's fine with me.” Lydia said. “Are you too chivalrous to kiss me?”  
  
Allison grinned in response and leant in, kissing Lydia softly and she all but melted into it, closing her eyes and wrapping an arm around Allison's neck to keep her close.   
  
When they broke apart, Allison let out a breathless laugh and pressed another quick kiss to her lips.   
  
“I'll call you tomorrow?”  
  
“You better.”  
  
Neither of them say goodnight, Lydia is thankful, it brings back bad memories.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
Lydia set down a cup of coffee next to Allison's stack of books. The girl immediately looked up and grinned.   
  
“You're a lifesaver.”  
  
Lydia hummed as she pecked Allison on the lips. “I know. How's work?”  
  
“Entirely too overwhelming.” Allison replied honestly. “It's only been two months and I'm beginning to doubt if I was made for college life.”

“We just need to make sure you keep a schedule.” Lydia replied, taking the seat beside her. “Get you organised. Are you going to any study groups?”  
  
“Yeah, most of them are self entitled white boys, but yeah.”  
  
Lydia laughed fondly and pulled out her notebook. “Come on baby, I'll figure out a schedule for you, you'll be top of the class before you know it.”

Allison's smile was full of affection as she sipped her coffee. “Do you want to come over later? My room-mate is on a field trip, we can cuddle and watch Netflix.”

“How could I say no to that?” Lydia grinned, stealing another kiss. “Okay, lets start with what time you usually get up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Allison's dorm was tiny, but that was what Lydia loved so much about it, her room-mate, Gemma was nice enough too though she had announced the first night Lydia came over that “If you two have sex I will get Allison kicked out.”  
  
So maybe not the _best_ person in the world, but Lydia would be sad if she died. Probably.   
  
Gemma's side of the room is crisp and white and neat, Allison's side was... It wasn't messy, it would be if anyone else had decorated it but Lydia kind of loved the fairy lights along the wall and the stacks of classic books (Lydia suspected Allison brought more books than clothes when she moved to college)   
  
She loved the knitted blanket that Allison's mother made her and how soft It was when Allison wrapped it around them both because she would use it as an excuse to shuffle closer until she was sat sideways on Allison's lap and their faces would be so close that all she would have to do is tip her head forward and kiss her, whatever movie they had chosen becoming forgotten.  
  
But really? Her favourite thing was when they would just sleep.   
  
When she would change into some of Allison's clothes that were far too big for her and she would always end up tucked between the wall and Allison, her head pressed against her chest and it was In those moments where Lydia felt like the world couldn't touch them.  
  


She didn't need sex to make those days any more special than they already were.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allison liked to go to the gym a few times a week, it hadn't taken long for Lydia to join her.   
  
At first it had started out with Lydia meeting Allison afterwards and taking her to breakfast but she had gotten there early one morning and had been graced with the sight of a very sweaty Allison wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra.   
  
She had needed to sit down for a few moments.

Needless to say, she had signed up that day.

  
  


“You're in perfect shape.” Lydia groaned as Allison handed her a bottle of water and definitely not staring at Allison's abs. “Seriously, I think your abs are mocking me.”  
  
Allison laughed loudly and kissed Lydia's cheek. “They're not mocking you. Nothing on this Earth or beyond has the right to mock you.”  
  
“Yeah, well, either way, why do you work out so much?”  
  
Allison shrugged, smile shifting to something a little more melancholic. “We both know what will happen to me one day, it's inevitable but that doesn't mean I can't prepare myself to fight against things I can stop.”  
  
Lydia felt her heart break a little, of course that would be why. Allison always has lived in fear of the day she will die, the only warning she gets is the rain falling. Honestly, part of Allison probably hopes that somehow she might be able to fight against it.   
  
It was probably the choice to fight against the universe that led them to be like this. Neither of them knew, Allison wouldn't tell Lydia anything beyond the lives she could remember out of fear of triggering a reaction.   
  
“Not to mention the werewolves.” Allison added with a smirk. “We may not know any this time but we totally know they exist.”  
  
“Honestly I think that was more of a shock than finding out about us.”  
  
Allison raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”  
  
“Well yeah, I've been in love with you since we were five years old, you don't do something like that without believing in true love and all that.”  
  
Allison smiled and wrapped her arms around Lydia's neck. “You're right, as always.”  
  
“You know it.” Lydia grinned, leaning up for a quick kiss. “Can we shower now? I feel gross and I want pancakes.”  
  
“Of course.” Allison replied softly. “Whatever you want.”  
  


 

* * *

 

 

“Do you ever wonder about how things would have turned out in the other lives?” Lydia asked one Sunday afternoon.   
  
They were stretched out on her bed, still in their pyjamas. Allison's fingers were drawing mindless patterns against the palm of her hand but her gaze was fixed firmly on the ceiling.   
  
“I used to.” Allison replied eventually. “But that's a lot of lives. It doesn't help to think about what could have been, what would have been. All I've ever been able to do is move on, honour the past somehow.” She turned her head so that she could meet Lydia's gaze. “I've carried my love for you across time, I've seen so much change, for better and for worse but that has never changed.”

It's only in moments like this does she really remember how old they truly are. Allison is wise beyond her years and while Lydia has a pretty good idea as to the things she's seen. Allison _has_ seen them. She can remember them. She is a part of history and it never ceases to amaze her.

Lydia reached out to cup Allison's cheek with her hand, swiping her thumb over the soft skin.   
  
“I love you.”  
  
Allison shifted closer, just enough that their lips were brushing. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

  
The thing is, they're happy. They're really fucking happy and sometimes Lydia forgets that it feels like they're atlas and they have the weight of the world resting on their shoulders.

It's only in the quiet moments do the cracks begin to show. 

  
  
It's raining.

She hadn't even noticed at first, they had been at her place, studying (Gemma's boyfriend was over again) and Lydia had left Allison in the bedroom to go and make them both some tea.

When she returned, Allison was sat along the windowsill, staring at the drops of rain against the glass.

“Allison...”  
  
“It's fine Lyds. It has to rain.”  
  
Lydia set the cups down and moved over to grab her wrist, to tug her away from the glass.   
  
“How can you be so calm?”

Allison let herself be pulled away and shrugged. “I'm used to it. I can't be afraid every time it rains.”  
  
A flash of a memory comes to the surface. “You were scared that day.”  
  
She doesn't need to clarify, Allison is good like that.   
  
“That's because we were in a car, there weren't many ways that scenario could have played out.”  
  
Lydia felt her shoulders sag. “You were scared because I was in the car with you.”  
  
Allison glanced back towards the windows and sighed. “You died that day. I know I went first, but our birthdays are on the same day, we died together that day.”  
  
“Baby...”  
  
Allison met her gaze and smiled. “It was different though, do you remember?”  
  
“Yeah.” Lydia whispered. “There was a rainbow.”  
  
“That never happened before, I don't know what that means.”  
  
“We've also been Allison and Lydia for three lifetimes now. Maybe that's the universes way of telling us we're forgiven.” Lydia linked their fingers together.   
  
Allison didn't look convinced, Lydia couldn't expect her to be, in comparison, Lydia was naïve to their pasts. Universe, fate, God, they didn't know. The name changed every time they talked about it.  
  
“Fate plays a cruel game Lydia.” Allison mumbled, pressing their foreheads together. “But maybe you're right.”  
  
Lydia kissed her, a heavy press of lips that caught Allison off guard, Lydia tightened her hold on the girls hands to keep her from stumbling back.   
  
“It's you and me against the world Alli.” Lydia said. “I'm not letting them take you from me again.”  
  
Allison stared at her for a moment, eyes flickering over her face. “Lyds...”  
  
“I mean it.” She brought their hands up to her heart. “You've spent countless lifetimes trying to find me.” She leant in so that their lips were barely brushing. “I'm right here Alli.” She whispered.

The sudden hunger in Allison's kiss was unexpected but far from unpleasant, Lydia pushed a hand into Allison's hair and opened her mouth against Allison's, swallowing her gasp before pressing in, their tongues sliding together. One of Allison's hands found purchase on her hip and turned her, walking her backwards to the bed.   
  
They somehow managed to avoid landing on the books and a quick swipe of her arms knocked them to the ground. Allison pulled away before they could move any further, one hand gripping the top of the headboard as she stared down at Lydia.   
  
“Are you sure?” Allison asked.

“I am if you are.” Lydia replied. “I love you Allison. I want this.”  
  
That was all Allison needed, she moved back in for a kiss, hands pushing under her shirt, bunching it up around her breasts as she kissed her way down Lydia's neck.

“We should have really stripped off before we got on the bed.” Allison mumbled against her collarbone.  
  
Lydia laughed and slipped her hand under Allison's shirt, sliding her palm along her spine before unhooking her bra. “Get off me then and we'll strip.”  
  
  


She never expected having sex to the sound of rain against the glass would be so satisfying, but with every brush of skin, every gasp they shared as they moved surely against each other, exploring and relearning each others bodies, sucking marks into skin and trading I love yous in the moments between, Lydia has never felt happier.   
  
The fact that it felt like a personal fuck you to whatever higher force there was just made it feel all the sweeter.   
  
Even though nothing compared to the look of adoration in Allison's eyes afterwards, the soft clinging kisses as sleep began to take over.

“Hey, Allison?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Move in with me?”  
  
Allison's smile only grew. “I'd like that.”

 

Yeah, they were happy.

 

* * *

 

  
A year later and they were still happy, every day was a blessing. They both made a point to tell each other that they loved one another, no matter what. Every time Allison walked out of their front door, it was with a kiss and an “I love you.”  
  
They knew to cherish each day together like it could be their last.   
  
Because one day it would be.  
  
Lydia had trouble accepting the fact that one day it would rain and Allison wouldn't be her Allison any more.

It wasn't fair. Fate was playing a game with them but it never told them the rules and Lydia couldn't deal with that.   
  
She wanted a future with Allison, she wanted to go for walks in the rain without worrying that they'd be hit by a car or mugged or killed in some other horrible, painful way.

She wanted to tell Allison she loved her without the fear that it would be the last time she said it.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
“Are we still going to your mothers for Christmas?” Allison asked.  
  
“Yeah, your parents don't mind, do they?” Lydia replied. They had finished class for the day and all that was left to do now was head back home.  
  
“Nah, but they'd probably like it if we went to spend New Years with them.”  
  
“I'd love to. I love your parents.”  
  
“And they love you.” Allison laughed. “Honestly, they keep asking me when I'm going to ask you to marry me.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Lydia grinned.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Lydia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she smiled at the pavement. “Do you... Plan on asking me?” She glanced up to Allison's blushing face.   
  
“I do.”  
  
“You're supposed to save that for the wedding.”  
  
Allison threw her head back and laughed loudly. “God, I love you.” She ducked in for a quick kiss. “I mean it though, I'll ask you to marry me. I figured you'd want to wait until we graduated first though.”  
  
Lydia hummed thoughtfully. “You know I'm going to say yes to you either way.”  
  
“So... I can ask you whenever?”  
  
Lydia leant up onto the tips of her toes to kiss Allison gently. “Surprise me.”

“Deal.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lydia loved Christmas, she loved the ugly sweaters and Allison loudly singing carols and them baking cookies with her mother and proceeding to eat every one.   
  
She loved that her relationship with her mother felt good again, like everything had fallen back into place.   
  
Growing up, she always saw visiting her family as a chore, but now, time with her mother was a blessing. Seeing the woman smile and coo at her and Allison brought a smile to her lips.   
  
She loved how Allison looked lying in her bed, laptop propped on her lap and glasses almost falling off as she typed her story for her creative writing class.   
  
Lydia loved distracting her with kisses until they fell asleep pressed against each other.

 

Lydia had been honest from the start about refusing to buy Allison a new leather jacket, statistically it was just a bad omen, no matter how hot her girlfriend looked in them it just wasn't worth the extra anxiety.

 

So when Christmas morning rolled around, there was not a jacket in sight for Allison to open. Lydia had brought her a various selection of books she had known Allison had wanted for a long time. Allison, in return had brought Lydia tickets to her favourite play along with an absolutely gorgeous necklace.   
  
“I saw it and thought of you.” Allison murmured as she slipped behind Lydia to put it on, kissing the nape of her neck and wrapping her arms around her chest. “Merry Christmas Lyds.”  
  
“Merry Christmas baby.” Lydia replied, turning her head to press their lips together.   
  
She saw the flash of the camera from the corner of her eye and laughed.   
  
  


* * *

 

 

Lydia woke up with a smile on her face and stretched, her back arching into Allison, who groaned.   
  
“What time is it?”

Lydia smiled, three years of living together and it never stopped feeling amazing.  
  
Lydia checked the clock and yawned. “It's past eight.”  
  
Allison's head hit the pillow again. Lydia rolled over so that they were face to face. “Hey, we have a busy day ahead.”

Allison's lip quirked slightly and Lydia rolled her eyes, poking Allison in the chest.  
  
“Wake up Alli.”  
  
She wasn't kidding when she said she had a busy day. Lydia had a job interview at eleven, Allison was meeting some freshmen to sell them her books, they were going to meet for lunch at one and then they were going to go shop for their graduation outfits, it was also their date night and Allison had gotten them reservations, to where, Lydia didn't know. But Allison was terrible at keeping secrets so it was safe to assume it was her favourite place.

Lydia leant in to kiss Allison on the nose, drawing a giggle from the girl. “Come on baby, if you get up now we still have time for shower sex.”  
  
Allison laughed and opened her eyes. “I can't be brought that easily!”  
  
Lydia hummed and kissed her, this time on the lips. “How about if I make you breakfast?”  
  
Allison grinned. “You know I love you, right?”  
  
“I love you too.” Lydia slowly moved from the bed, smiling as Allison crawled after her. “Now come on.”

 

 

“Good luck.” Allison smiled against her lips. “You've got this in the bag.”  
  
Lydia cupped Allison's face in her hands and kept her in place so she could draw out the kiss for a while longer. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“I'll see you at lunch.”  
  
  
  
  
“Come on then, how was it?” Allison asked, lazing in the other side of the booth like she owned it.  
  
“It was okay, there are other places that have called about interviews though and they're all very competitive.”  
  
Allison threw a french fry into her mouth. “They'll be fighting over you in no time Lyds.” She laughed.   
  
“You'll always be my number one.” Lydia winked.   
  
“I should hope so!” Allison replied, leaning across the table to steal a sip from her milkshake.  
  
“How did meeting the freshman go?”  
  
Allison's eyes widened for a second, Lydia almost missed it. “It was okay, kid didn't have enough so I let them go for cheaper.”  
  
“You're too sweet.” Lydia replied with a sigh.  
  
“I know.” Allison clutched her chest. “My weakness.”  
  
“I thought I was your weakness.” Lydia smirked.

“Well now everybody knows.” Allison threw her hands up. “Do you wanna tell them that Bruce Wayne is Batman?”  
  
Lydia laughed fondly and shook her head. “You're in a weird mood today.”  
  
Allison just smiled at her with that look of pure adoration. “It's a good day Lydia.”  
  
Lydia reached across the table and took her hand. “Yeah, it is.”  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, just smiling at each other.   
  
“We should go.” Lydia said eventually.   
  
“Yeah, we should.”  
  
Lydia laughed when neither of them made a move to leave.   
  
“I mean it! We need to go shopping.”  
  
“I know.” Allison grinned.

Lydia moved to stand and Allison grinned before following her up and sliding her jacket on, pausing to put the money on the table.   
  
“So where do you want to go to first?” Allison asked.

Lydia turned away to head towards the exit. “I don't know, what about that place on third? They sell good dresses.”  
  
She watched as two men entered the restaurant, frowning as they pulled ski masks over their heads. It was only when one of them pulled a gun and fired it into the air did Lydia's brain catch up.   
  
Every good feeling was washed from her body in a wave of fear.   
  
“Nobody move!” One yelled.   
  
“Who robs restaurants?!” Lydia hissed under her breath.  
  
“Money in the bag.” The other added, pointing his gun at the man behind the bar.   
  
Lydia took a step back, hand fumbling for Allison's.

Another patron stood suddenly, pulling a gun. “Massachusetts state police, get down on the ground!”  
  
The two robbers ran, one fired his gun blindly at the cop, Lydia, along with many other patrons screamed as the window behind her shattered and the cop was out of his booth immediately, leaving his wife as he went after the men. Lydia's gaze followed him until he was outside and her stomach dropped.   
  
It was raining.

“No...” Lydia gasped. She span on her heel and locked eyes with Allison. “Baby...”  
  
Her gaze dropped to where Allison's hands were clasped over her stomach. The moment seemed to hang as she looked from Allison's hands to her face and back again. Allison moved her hands away slowly.

They were stained with blood.  
  
“Lydia...”  
  
“Allison!” Lydia moved forward, grabbing her before she could fall. “Someone call an ambulance!” She screamed.   
  
“It's raining... Isn't it?” She asked.  
  
Lydia shook her head and pressed her hand to the wound. “That doesn't mean anything!” 

“Lydia... We can't fight fate.”  
  
“Yes we can.” Lydia replied, “God, Allison, we can. We _will_.”   
  
“I love you-”  
  
“No, Allison no. This isn't goodbye. I don't care that it's raining.” She kissed Allison, ignoring the faint taste of copper on her tongue. “We were given a set of rules but rules were made to be broken.” She brushed Allison's hair from her face, glancing over her shoulder as she saw someone talking frantically into a phone, others had run outside, Lydia hoped they were going to get help. “So you're not going to die, I refuse to let you die.”  
  
“Lydia, please.”  
  
Lydia shook her head, she felt like she was bordering on hysterical. “No, you see, I figured it out, I figured _us_ out. You and me... We're God's love story... It's just... We found each other at the wrong moment, it wasn't the right time, the right circumstances. It was never the right time so out stories were cut short, we never got our endings but that was okay because those endings were also our beginnings. Another chance at _us._ ” She pressed harder against Allison's stomach. “He knew though... He knew you'd find me.”  
  
“I'm a doctor.” A man announced, he couldn't have been more than a few years older than her or Allison, but Lydia wasn't going to complain. “Move to the side, an ambulance is on the way.”  
  
Lydia reluctantly moved out of his way, shifting to put Allison's head in her lap. She leant in close to brace their foreheads together. “I'm here Alli. Don't leave me now, we deserve our ending.”

 

 

 

 

Lydia woke up to a gentle hand on her shoulder, her eyes locked with the nurse standing in front of her and her mind immediately jumped to the worst possible scenario.   
  
“Is she-”  
  
“Out of surgery and in recovery.”  
  
Lydia let out a cry of relief and jumped to her feet to hug the woman tight. She didn't even have the energy to feel embarrassed that she was currently crying all over this woman’s shoulder.   
  
Allison was alive. It had rained and she hadn't died. They broke the rules.

She didn't know what that meant for them now though.   
  
“Can I see her?” Lydia asked through her tears, wiping under her eyes.   
  
“Come on sweetie.” The nurse smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her gently. “How long have you two been together?”  
  
“Not long enough.” Lydia replied. “It'll never be long enough.”  
  
She was led into a room and she immediately moved to Allison's side, grasping one hand with both of her own and bringing it up to her lips. “I'm here Allison. I'm here.”  
  
“I'll be back in a minute.” The nurse said, though Lydia barely acknowledged her leave.   
  
Lydia blindly pulled the chair closer so that she could sit.   
  
It had all been a blur after the doctor showed up. All Lydia knew for certain was that for a moment, Allison's heart had stopped, she had _died_.  
  
But he decided that Allison didn't get to die.   
  
By the time the ambulance had gotten there, he had been doing CPR for almost five minutes, from which point they brought her back.   
  
They brought Allison back to life, they got her heart beating.  
  
Lydia watches the heart monitor, the steady rhythm a constant reassurance.   
  
She knows that logically, Allison shouldn't be here. Her heart had stopped, she should be a newborn somewhere around the world.   
  
But she isn't.   
  
She's here.

 

Lydia sat there, just watching Allison's chest rise and fall for several minutes before the nurse returned, a plastic zip lock in her hand.   
  
“These were the personal effects that the ambulance crew recovered from her.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lydia whispered.  
  
The nurse smiled before leaving them again. Lydia glanced at the bag to look at the contents. Allison's phone, her wallet, a stick of gum and-   
  
A box?  
  
A small black velvet box.  
  
With shaky hands, Lydia opened the bag and reached inside, pulling it out.   
  
She held the box in her hand for a moment before she flicked it open and let out a gasp.  
  
A ring.   
  
A stunning, silver ring with a band of sapphires. Lydia lifted the ring from the box, watching how the stones shone under the lights.  
  
“Surprise...”   
  
Lydia's gaze snapped up and met Allison's, eyes heavy with sleep but she was smiling and God, Lydia loved that smile more than stars in the sky.   
  
“Allison...”  
  
“Hey.” Allison whispered. “Marry me?”

Lydia nodded, sucking in a shaky breath. “Yeah,” She placed the ring on her finger and moved closer to kiss Allison. “I'll marry you.”  
  
“I'm not dead...”  
  
“You were.” Lydia replied. “For a while.”

“What does that mean?” Allison asked.   
  
“It means we won, Alli.” Lydia smiled. “We broke the rules and won the game.”

Allison closed her eyes. “I'm glad... I'm tired of running. I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you.”  
  
“I'm right here, Alli.” Lydia replied. “You can rest, I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Lydia walked out of the kitchen, almost tripping over a very soft and annoying lump as she did so.   
  
“Jasper...” Lydia groaned, bending down to pick up the tabby. “You're going to kill one of us these days.”   
  
The cat merely meowed back at her and Lydia laughed as she set him down on the table, pausing to scratch behind his ear.   
  
“Mom!”   
  
Lydia turned towards the living room. “What's wrong Derek?”   
  
The boy rolled his eyes and Lydia almost laughed at him, he was definitely entering his teenage years.   
  
“Ma has been upstairs for ages, we're supposed to be going to the lake, Erica and Scott are going to break my playstation, Scott's too young for it.”  
  
“Then don't let him play.”  
  
“He cries if he doesn't!”  
  
“Derek, he's four years old, give him a spare controller and let him think he's playing.”  
  
Derek snapped his mouth shut. “Are we still going to the lake?”  
  
“Of course we are honey.” Lydia smiled, walking over to kiss him on the forehead, grinning as he groaned. “You know how she gets when she writes.”  
  
Derek hummed.   
  
“I'll go check on her, okay?”  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow. “Fine.”  
  
Lydia smiled at him again before moving past him into the living room to where Erica was sat on the sofa, bright yellow floatie around her waist. Scott was sat on the floor, blue goggles on his head.   
  
“You guys okay?”   
  
“Yeah!” Scott beamed. Lydia couldn't help the fond smile, it was just like his namesake.   
  
Honestly, they all had certain characteristics from the people they knew all those years ago. It was part of the reason why they had chosen those names.   
  
As Lydia walked up the stairs, Jasper ran past her, tail brushing along the bare skin of her calf as he darted into Derek's room. Sometimes Lydia was sure the cat only did it to annoy the boy.   
  
Lydia moved down to the room at the end of the hall and knocked. “Alli?”  
  
“I- yeah, come in Lyds.”  
  
Lydia pushed open the door and smiled, Allison, as always, was sat at her desk, glasses balanced on her nose, hair tied up in a bun. Sirius, the sheepdog they had adopted when Lydia had given birth to Scott, was asleep at her feet.   
  
It was such a familiar sight and it never failed to make Lydia's heart swell with love.   
  
They never thought they would get this far.   
  
That they would be happily married with a house, three kids, a dog and a cat. It was the ultimate cliché.

And Lydia has never been happier.   
  
“How's it going?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison glanced back at the screen and smiled. “I'm almost finished.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Just a few more lines.”  
  
Lydia walked around and wrapped her arms around Allison's chest and rested her head on her shoulders. “The kids are waiting for us to take them to the lake.”  
  
“I'll only be a few more minutes.”  
  
Lydia kissed her on the cheek. “I know. It's okay.”  
  
They stayed like that as Allison wrote, Lydia watched her fingers fly across the keys, typing out a world beyond imagination.  
  
At least to those who hadn't lived through something similar.   
  
Allison had been working on this book for so long, it was her opus magnum. She cherished it and Lydia knew why. It was a story she needed to tell. In a way, it was _their_ story. Even though nobody outside of their family would ever know that.  
  
It had taken a long time for them to grow comfortable with the rain, but after five years, they had come to the conclusion that the cycle had been broken, that when they died. That was it. There wouldn't be another person like them. All that would be left behind was their three children, their legacy.   
  
And that was okay.

Life was an adventure and Lydia had the benefit of being able to live that adventure with the people she loved the most and she knew, she knew more than anything else in the world that not a day would go by that she wouldn't tell each and every one that she loved them with all her heart before they stepped out of that door.

“I decided on a title, by the way.” Allison said suddenly.  
  
“You did?”  
  
“Yeah.” Allison smiled.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Our two lives are God's love story.”  
  
Lydia laughed, causing Allison to frown.  
  
“What? Too corny?”  
  
“No! Not, not at all. But why that name?”  
  
Allison shrugged, spinning her seat around and pulling Lydia into her lap. “You said It to me, that day in the restaurant. It just... Stuck with me, you know? And that's what this story is about.” She gestured to the laptop behind her. “It's about two girls who no matter what, no matter who they are or when they are, they will always find each other and they will always fall in love. Not even the universe can hold them back because they will be together....” Allison trailed off with another shrug. “It just felt right.”  
  
Lydia smiled and leant in to kiss her. “I think it's perfect.”  
  
Allison grinned against her lips. “Yeah?”  
  
“I think I should get royalties though.”  
  
“How does half of my pay-check sound?”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
“Mom! Ma!” Derek yelled. “Come on!”  
  
Allison broke the kiss with a laugh. “Prince Charming is getting impatient.”  
  
Lydia moved off of Allison's lap and tugged her up, Sirius took that as a sign and got up too, tail wagging with excitement.   
  
“We better not keep him waiting then.” Lydia replied. “Come on baby.”  
  
“Lydia.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Lydia beamed. “I love you too.”  
  
“Mom!”  
  
“We're coming!” Lydia yelled as Allison stifled a laugh. “Come on.”  
  
“Hold on a sec.” Allison broke away, typing something onto the laptop. “Okay, I'm done.”  
  
“The end?” Lydia asked.   
  


Allison smiled and kissed her again before whispering;

  
“The end.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to get emotional over stuff like this but it's 5am and I've been writing this series for 100 days   
> And It's been amazing, seriously, all of you thank you so much for this, every hit, every kudos and especially every comment you guys have left has been amazing. I've made some amazing friends because of this and to know that you guys have liked some of the fucked up shit I wrote... I can't describe it.   
> So thank you, all of you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this series as much as I have writing it. 
> 
> Thank you again.   
> (ps, sorry about making you all cry)


End file.
